


Deja Vu

by Daxiefraxie



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Copious Revisionism, F/F, F/M, Found Family, M/M, New Game Plus, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 207,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxiefraxie/pseuds/Daxiefraxie
Summary: It was a knife, silver blade polished to a mirror sheen. Its hilt and off-edge was a dark metal, and its guard was decorated with a carving of a skull. Ren swung it a few times. The weight felt good in his hand, even more fitting than the blade that had manifested into his grasp the moment he first called on Arsene's power. The wind in the dungeon caressed his back and he shuddered. For a moment, it sounded almost like a whisper: Sa....el.





	1. Escape and Impossibility

4/11 – Monday  
Morning  
???

Ren rushed towards the bat-winged Shadow imp, eyes forward, focus drawn like a taught line right through it. The creature smirked, flapping backward at first out of reach, then diving towards the black-clad high schooler, talons extended. There was no chance of stopping his own momentum, so Ren grit his teeth and stabbed through the air. Claws raked against his cheek, sharp pain across his face, but he watched the knife plunge deep into the Brute's chest. It spluttered, letting out a final guttural expletive before popping like a water balloon, scattering black dust into the air that faded in an instant.

"Not bad," Morgana said. Ren glanced over his shoulder at the smirking not-a-cat, hearing the sound of Ryuji hurrying back towards the pair from his hiding spot nearby. "Your Persona's pretty powerful."

"Persona?" Ryuji said. "Y'mean that thing that comes outta you guys all dramatic-like?"

"Yes," Morgana replied, "you saw how Frizzy-Hair here ripped off his mask when he summoned it, right?"

Ren reached up and ran his fingertips along the surface of the white mask perched across his eyes. It was cool to the touch, like porcelain, but he could barely feel its weight. Arsene, the pillager of twilight. His persona.

"Well," Morgana continued, "everybody wears a mask deep within their heart. By removing that–"

A flash of blue washed across Ren's vision and the breath was nearly knocked out of his lungs by an inexplicable pressure. He gasped, his ears ringing, the world feeling unsteady even as the azure faded from his gaze.

"He turned back to normal!?" Ryuji's surprised voice drifted to him. A quick glance down was enough to confirm that his school clothes had indeed replaced the black trenchcoat.

"Hm, it looks like you don't have full control over your power yet." Morgana said, nodding sagely, one paw stroking his chin. Ren raised an eyebrow at the not-a-cat. "The transformation shouldn't normally dissolve like that. After all–"

Another interruption, this one from an exasperated Ryuji. "Rgh, that's enough! This crap doesn't make any sense!"

"Can't you just sit still and listen for once, Blondie!?" Morgana snapped back.

"His name's Ryuji," said Ren. Two pairs of eyes turned to the soft-spoken boy.

"Yeah," Ryuji said, drawing out the word in a confused-sounding tone.

Morgana shook his head. "There's no time for me to lecture you!" He hopped up to Ren's eye level and grabbed the boy's hand, shoving something into it. "That Shadow scratched your face up, you should heal yourself. Then let's get going!" He bounded down the corridor.

Ren looked down at the three wrapped adhesive bandages sitting on his palm. He took one and unwrapped it, pressing it against his injured cheek. It felt sort of warm there, almost like a hot compress, and the sensation sent a little pleasant shiver through his body. Ren jumped as a hand clapped down on his shoulder.

"Shit, sorry for startlin' you," Ryuji said. "And uh, thanks? For sticking up for me, I guess." He chuckled. "Come on. That stupid cat thing is annoying and all, but he's pretty helpful, so we should follow him, yea?"

Ren nodded. Ryuji smiled, patting Ren on the back and then hurrying after the black not-a-cat, who was glaring over his shoulder at the tardy two. Ren blinked, suddenly noticing the blonde boy ran with a bit of a limp, a catch in his right leg. Something about the sight sent an inexplicable pang through him, and Ren had to swallow the knot in his throat. He stuffed the remaining two bandages into his schoolbag, mid-step towards Morgana and Ryuji when his hand brushed against something cold. He stopped, feeling all at once a sense of unease. Ren slipped the bag off his shoulder and opened it up. Something at the bottom caught the light, half-buried under a couple of untouched schoolbooks. He reached inside and pulled it out.

It was a knife, silver blade polished to a mirror sheen. Its hilt and off-edge was a dark metal, and its guard was decorated with a carving of a skull. Ren swung it a few times. The weight felt good in his hand, even more fitting than the blade that had manifested into his grasp the moment he first called on Arsene's power. The wind in the dungeon caressed his back and he shuddered. For a moment, it sounded almost like a whisper: Sa....el. Ren took a deep breath and shook his head. This world was starting to get to him. Still clutching the knife, he hurried after Ryuji and Morgana.

"About time, Frizzy-Hair," Morgana grumbled, glancing down the corridor from behind a pile of boxes. "What took you so long–" He stopped talking abruptly as the blade in Ren's hand caught his gaze. Both his already large eyes widened to comical proportions, mouth hanging open.

"Yooooo," Ryuji said, similarly captivated by the knife. "Dude, where did you _find_ that!?"

"It was just in a chest in one of the empty cells back there," Ren said, the obvious lie leaving his lips before his brain could even articulate a proper response. "Finders keepers, right?"

Morgana blinked, confused, before an enormous grin spread over his features. "Ohohoho, I knew you had the makings of a real thief in you. Good eye, Frizzy-Hair!"

Ren just nodded, running a hand through his hair, staring at the knife in his hand. Sa...el. Sa...el.

4/11 – Monday  
Evening  
Leblanc Attic

After the absolute insanity of the earlier day, Ren was half asleep before he remembered the knife. He threw the covers off his bed, grabbing his phone from the nearby shelf and using it as a flashlight. His sore muscles ached, screaming for rest, but instead he walked across the room to his schoolbag – on the table next to the stairs. The mysterious silver knife had vanished into a puff of blue fire earlier, along with his rebel's outfit, as soon as he and Ryuji stepped back into the real world. There was no proof that it had ever existed, aside from the far simpler rebel's blade resting at the bottom of his bag where he had discarded it. Ren pulled out the knife and tossed it from hand to hand. Yep, definitely real. He placed the rebel's blade down on the table and returned to the bag. Three books, a pencil case, some papers and two unused bandages. He placed each of them on the table next to the knife.

Ren picked up the bag. It should have been empty now, everything was accounted for, but it still felt rather hefty. He shook it, and something inside rattled. Ren sighed, put the bag back down, and held the phone in his mouth while using both hands to feel around the inside. There was something behind the fabric that wasn't part of the bag, something hard. After a minute of ineffective exploration-by-touch, he was tempted to simply cut a hole inside, before his fingers brushed against a small bit of metal tucked in a corner, hidden behind a seam. He carefully pulled, zipping open the hidden pocket. The flashlight app on his phone switched off automatically, and he swore under his breath, turning it back on and shining it into the bag.

At first, it wasn't clear what exactly he was looking at. With one hand, Ren shoved the books and knife farther down the table, making some room to upturn the bag and empty its hidden contents out. A cascade of eighteen parcels clattered onto the table, spilling over across each other. He tossed his bag to the side and spread the parcels out, running the light across them. They each had a fairly expected size and shape, but were all unaddressed and devoid of postage. Instead, every single one had a message printed across it in large black block lettering.

"Do not open until 8/9. Do not open until 6/3. Do not open until 9/19." Ren stepped away from the table, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Should he follow the instructions? Someone had slipped these packages into his bag at some point, probably when he had been knocked unconscious in that strange other world. He had no reason to trust them, whoever they were. Then again, the thought of going against these commands felt strangely worrying. They were written there for a reason, after all. He opened his eyes and stepped back to the table. There were eighteen packages in total, with the last marked for 11/20 and the earliest marked for 4/11. Double-checking the date on his phone, Ren picked up the 4/11 parcel and opened it, carefully sliding the contents out and onto the table.

There was a small yellow piece of fabric wrapped into some sort of mini-bandana, a red plastic watch, a blue-metal paper opener, a red rod decorated with ornate gold trim and a bulging white envelope. Ignoring the odd items for the time being, Ren picked up the envelope and opened it. He froze, completely motionless, eyes locked on its contents. With a shaky hand, he dumped the envelope out onto the table, and dozens of bundles of cash slid across the lacquer surface, each wrapped in a large rubber band. Most were 5'000 yen notes, but he saw a few stacks of 10'000, and a single thick bundle of 100'000 yen notes. Besides for the money, there was a carefully folded piece of white paper. He plucked it off the table and unfolded it, nearly tearing the paper to shreds from his shuddering.

_To Ren Amimiya, the Wild Card,_

_If you are reading this, my Trickster, then you are beginning to remember what you have forgotten. Your bonds may have been constricted by time and fate, but their link to you can never be severed. The oath your companions have shared with you has granted you strength bordering on infinite. You have exceeded possibility and broken the yoke of your own heart. _

_Even so, it was not enough. The divine chorus has willed this game continue beyond the grasp of your fate. I ask only of you what you yourself have wished for: a chance at vindication, the opportunity to strike back against the universe for its transgression. To this end, we are placing our faith in you, Trickster. A simple request, yes, but an unforgivable burden. I am truly sorry that I cannot tell you more. I made a promise, and I plan to keep it, as much as it breaks my heart. I hope you will understand, in time._

_I beg you, not to trust my words, but to trust your own heart. Accept your instincts, follow your emotions, believe in the bonds you will form with others. Over these coming months, you will accomplish the impossible. I shall miss you dearly, my friend, but I look forward to meeting you again, when the sky cries blood and the world eats itself alive. Until then, stay strong._

_Your friend,  
Oxymoron_

4/12 – Tuesday  
Early Morning  
Aoyama-Itchome

The subway car was just as packed as it had been the day before, full of unfamiliar faces and murmuring voices. Ren had barely slept the night before, but anxiety pulsed through his veins, keeping his mind spinning. King Kamoshida, the vulgar boy Ryuji, the not-a-cat creature Morgana. Igor, Caroline and Justine. Shadows. Personas. Oxymoron. The silver blade. A half-name whispered across the wind. Ren wasn't sure whether to keep his head down, scream at the top of his lungs or check himself into a mental institution.

The parcels were back in Leblanc's attic, hidden under a loose floorboard beneath his bed. A handful of the money – nearly 50'000 yen – was in his wallet, and the other 4'000'000 was in the envelope, tucked in a little empty space he'd managed to find in the ceiling. The other trinkets were in the hidden pocket of his school bag, minus the watch – which was around his wrist. He adjusted himself slightly to look at the watch without disturbing any of the other passengers. The face was incredibly intricate, with a date display and three smaller stationary clocks built into the main face. Upon further inspection, they were actually minute, second and millisecond trackers for a stopwatch activated via a button on the watch's side. Ren hadn't changed the date or time, but a cross-reference against his phone showed the two were matched perfectly. Whoever had sent the watch – possibly Oxymoron – had already set it.

He put his arm back down just as the train started to grind to a halt, the car's passengers all leaning to one side like blades of grass in the wind. Ren sighed. The letter said that he should trust his instincts. Right now, his instincts told him he should make sure to get to school on time, so Sojiro wouldn't lecture his ear off again. It did him no use to worry about what would come. All signs, as insane as those signs were, pointed to further clarity down the road. Ren would just let that clarity come as it did, keeping his fingers crossed that the insanity would somehow clear itself up sooner rather than later.


	2. Lovers Rising

4/15 – Thursday  
Morning  
Shujin Academy, Classroom

Ren wasn't surprised that the mystery parcel had invited a significant degree of anxiety into his life, but he had expected that worry to come from the millions of yen hidden in the attic. Instead, he found his mind wandering in class, trying to figure out how to slip the small red pole to Ryuji without arousing suspicion. It wasn't so much the brash and oblivious blond he was worried about, rather the overly nosy feline currently tucked quite snugly inside his desk. Ren had rolled with the punches pretty well so far, but everything was starting to become a little more complicated. 

The previous Tuesday afternoon, on a whim, Ren had managed to distract his allies in Kamoshida's Palace long enough to slip the blue-metal letter opener from his pocket into a chest as he was opening it, pretending he had found the trinket inside. Immediately, Morgana had snatched the letter opener from him, mewling over its gold trim and rushing off to test its edge on nearby Shadows before Ren had a chance to react. It it was pretty evident Oxymoron's gifts were – at least in part – intended to be used inside the Palace. Something about the Cognitive World affected them, giving them powers beyond their immediate appearance. 

Ryuji had awakened that same afternoon, and Ren noticed a lead pipe manifested alongside his friend's thief outfit, which in turn brought up that the red pole from the parcel might be his weapon. And that realization raised far more questions. Oxymoron's knowledge of Ren meeting up with Morgana could have been written off to convenience or manipulation of circumstance. But Ryuji? Unless both the boy and not-a-cat were in cahoots with the parcel-sender, it was far too convenient for these gifts to be specifically catered towards them.

Would it have been more or less likely for the mysterious benefactor to, somehow, know what was going to happen before it happened? Some sort of prophetic sight, maybe? All things considered, it wasn't that much outside the realm of insanity Ren had been dunked headfirst into. That still didn't clear up what use the watch and bandana would serve in whatever Oxymoron had planned for him, much less the frankly obscene amount of cash. Trust his own instincts, huh?

A sudden warmth pressed itself into his stomach, and Ren had to force himself not to jump. "No matter how much thinking you do about Kamoshida, there's only one option." Morgana whisper-mewled from inside his desk. "You'd be better off just listening to me."

Ren lowered his head to disguise his response, pretending to be focusing on his note-taking. "I know," he replied under his breath, "and you should quiet down before anyone hears you."

As if on cue, Mr. Ushimaru turned away from the chalkboard, brow furrowed. "Did I hear a cat just now?"

Ren smirked down at the now panicked Morgana, who quickly ducked back inside the desk before anyone could see him. Better off listening to Morgana. Hm. The alleged amnesiac was odd, helpful to the point of suspicion, and Ren couldn't exactly say he completely trusted the creature. His experience could be useful figuring out how best to approach the Oxymoron situation. Ann was, similarly, a potential confidant. She didn't know about the Cognitive World or Personas, but she'd no doubt jump at the opportunity to help take down Kamoshida. He didn't have to decide right away, thankfully. Today, they'd probably visit the Palace again, and tomorrow there was another parcel to open. Either of those could–

The screech of a chair scraping against the ground sent a spike through Ren's concentration, the end of his pencil snapping against his notebook. "Shit."

"Enough!" bellowed Ushimaru, whirling to the now standing student in the front row, next to the door. "This is a classroom!"

All eyes turned to the student, following his gaze out into the hallway, through the window outside. From where Ren sat, he could only see a pair of white shoes on the ledge of the roof.

Mishima's voice. "Suzui?"

Ann's gasp. "Shiho!"

And she fell.

4/15 – Thursday  
Morning  
Shujin Academy, Practice Building

Ren stared through Mishima, who was currently in the process of trying to move as far away from him and Ryuji as possible in the corner of the cramped locker room. "L...leave me alone," Mishima squeaked out.

Oxymoron knew, didn't they? All this preparation, all these tools, whatever purpose they had given him, and they didn't think to tell him about **this**? Oxymoron had the opportunity, they had four entire days to stop this from happening. But **no**, here's a knife and a stick and 4 million yen, have fun watching a girl try and kill herself.

Ryuji growled out a sigh, furiously tapping his left heel against the floor, teeth grit. "Like hell. We ain't leaving till you tell us what you know."

Mishima shook his head.

Ren took a deep breath. He stepped towards the nearest locker and punched it as hard as he could. Ryuji's tapping stopped immediately. Ren pulled his hand back, ignoring the shooting pain now climbing his arm, ignoring the red-tinted dent his knuckles had made in the metal. He turned to Mishima, who had shrunken completely back into the corner. "You wanted to stand against Kamoshida too, didn't you? You knew he was going to hurt Suzui, and you wanted to stop that from happening."

Mishima's gaze dropped. He didn't say a word.

"But you were scared," Ren continued, "that he'd hurt you more. Hurt you worse than he already did."

Mishima nodded.

Ryuji sighed from behind Ren. "Hell, I know what that's like. That bastard..."

"It's not your fault," Ren said. "It was never your fault."

"I couldn't stop him," Mishima said, his gaze still low.

"You shouldn't have needed to!" Ryuji snapped. "Kamoshida's been making everyone else think they need to be responsible for his actions. Students shouldn't have to keep their own teachers honest, that shit ain't right."

"He–" Mishima choked out, interrupted by his own sob. "I'm sorry. I'm s-so sorry."

Ren knelt down and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "No one should have made you face that alone," he said, as much for himself as for Mishima. "It's not your fault."

4/15 – Thursday  
After School  
Shujin Academy, Courtyard

Ren pulled a soda out of the vending machine and popped the tab. Considering he was currently 17 days away from a premature expulsion, he felt exceptionally composed. Ryuji, meanwhile, was white-knuckling in front of him. "We're going to stop Kamoshida," Ren said.

"I don't know how you can be this calm!" Ryuji snarled. "All I can think about is pounding that smug son-of-a-bitch's face in, and you're..." Unable to properly articulate, he merely gestured angrily at Ren, who was mid-sip.

"I'm not calm," Ren replied, tone completely even. "I'm weighing my options."

"Weighing your–" Ryuji spluttered, "what options!?"

"Whether I should break that Shadow Kamoshida's leg before or after I cut off his balls," Ren said. Ryuji visibly froze. "Or maybe I should just take that precious Treasure of his and beat him to death with it."

"Holy shit," Ryuji said quietly. "Ren. Dude. I don't disagree with you but you're kind of scaring the shit out of me right now."

Ren burped.

Neither of the two boys said anything, Then both of them burst out laughing, each doubled over, tears streaming down their faces.

"I'm starting to have second doubts about taking you two lunatics into the Palace," Morgana mewled from the nearby table, giving them a look halfway between confusion and boredom.

Ren wiped his face off on his sleeve, clearing his throat. "Sorry Morgana. We won't do anything stupid, I promise."

"Don't forget," he added, "we're going there to steal Kamoshida's distorted desires, not just attack him. If you fly off the handle–"

"I won't," interrupted Ryuji. He popped down on a nearby bench and let out a long breath. "As much as I want to get back at that scumbag for everything he's done, it's more important that we stop him from hurting anyone else."

"And you're prepared that we might end up causing a mental shutdown?" Morgana asked.

Ryuji nodded. "Suzui almost died because of him. I don't wanna end up a murderer or anything, but..."

Ren nodded. "We'll stop him. No matter what it takes."

"If you're going to deal with Kamoshida," said a girl's voice from behind Ren, "then let me in on it too." Ren glanced over his shoulder to see Ann, twin streaks of black down her cheeks from her tearstained mascara, her teal eyes boring into him with a blazing fury. "I can't just sit back and do nothing after what happened to Shiho!"

"Uh, yeah, no," said Ryuji. "It's our asses on the line here, not yours. Besides, you don't even have a Per–" Realizing the words that were coming out of his mouth, he cut himself off with a cough. "You can't help, so buzz off!"

Ann was about to snarl back a reply when Ren cut in: "I think she could help." He glanced at Ryuji. "We saw her Tuesday, remember? In the cat ears?"

"Cat ears?" Ann said, utterly lost.

"Cat ears..." Ryuji said, before a simultaneous realization and blush crossed his face. "Y-yeah, I remember, but so what!? Mona said that wasn't even her."

"Ren, that's genius!" said Morgana, on the tips of his toes, mewling up a storm. "Kamoshida thinks of her as his princess, so she should be able to get us way farther into the Palace than we could on our own!"

Ryuji crossed his arms. "I'm not gonna sneak around in there with someone who can't fight, she'll just be dead weight."

"You were dead weight and we still took you along," Ren said with a smile.

He groaned and put his head in his hands. "Ugh, fine! Fine, she can come along!" Ryuji pointed at Ann. "But if you get in trouble, don't expect me to bust my ass saving you."

"I..." The girl looked utterly lost, but closed her eyes and nodded. "If you've got a plan to stop him, I'll do whatever I can."

Ren nodded. "Good to have you, Ann."

"So," she said, "what the hell are you both talking about and why is there a cat here?"

4/15 – Thursday  
After School  
Shujin Academy, School Gate

"Every part of this is insane," Ann said. "Like, every part. There isn't a single thing you've told me that isn't completely bonkers."

"We know," Ryuji replied, leaning up against the alley wall, clearly with as much patience as he could muster – which wasn't a lot.

"You're telling me that cat," she pointed at Morgana in Ren's bag, whose fur prickled at the accusation, "isn't a cat at all, and can talk, except only you two can understand him."

"I know it's a lot to get used to–" Morgana said, softly.

"She can't understand you yet," Ren reminded him. Morgana batted him in the side of the head.

"And Kamoshida's...heart lives in some magical world where he's a king, and I'm supposed to help you by pretending I'm his princess so you can break in and steal his 'desires,' which will make him stop being a bastard." Ann massaged her temples. "I...don't believe you?"

"Ugh, we don't have time for this!" Ryuji snapped. "Let's just use the app and get to the Palace already so you can see it for yourself." He pulled out his phone before pausing. "Uh, does she have to like...hold one of our phones or something?"

"I wasn't touching the phone on Tuesday," Ren replied.

"Ah, right. Boop it is then." Ryuji pushed the button.

*********

Even after entering the Cognitive World, it took a few minutes for Ann to psychologically adjust enough for the quartet to actually approach the castle.

"Since you're already in your thief outfits, the Shadows are probably on guard," Morgana said, peeking around the corner of the school's sign, eyeing the drawbridge. He motioned the three high schoolers follow him, and the Thieves – plus Ann – stole across the wooden path, veering towards their previous point of ingress. "Lady Ann should help us avoid a lot of fights, but that doesn't mean we'll be able to get past all of them. Stay sharp!"

"Lady Ann?" Ann said with a chuckle. "A quarter of your size but he's more of a gentleman than you are, Ryuji."

"If you like the cat so much, why don't you marry him?" he grumbled back.

Morgana coughed awkwardly and turned to Ren. "Anyway, we'll be counting on you, Joker!"

Ren raised an eyebrow. Joker. The word "Wild Card" flickered across his mind and sent a small chill down his spine.

"Joker?" Ryuji said. "What sorta weird nickname is that?"

"It's a code name, duh." Morgana said. "What sort of Phantom Thief would use their real name? I'm not down for that! Besides, there's no telling what kind of effect yelling our real names will have on the Palace. It's just a precaution."

Having reached their infiltration point, Morgana hopped onto the nearby barrel, then into the open window, motioning Ann to follow. Ryuji knelt down, locking his hands together, offering to boost her. She nodded, hopping up to the window with Ryuji's help and pulling herself inside.

"So, why call him Joker?" Ann asked, once they had all reched the other side

"Because he's our trump card!" Morgana declared with a mewling chuckle. "If it wasn't for my experience, he'd be the most skilled of our little group. And," he raised his blue-metal blade, grinning, "apparently the luckiest."

Wild Card. A Joker. The two fit together way too well to be just a coincidence. Maybe Morgana knew about the parcels, but it wouldn't make sense for him to tip his hand so obviously. If Oxymoron really could see the future, she probably addressed that letter in reference to the code name, not the other way around. "Not bad," Ren said.

"Wait, I should probably get a code name too, right?" Ryuji said.

"Yep. You can be...Thug!" Morgana said. Ann tried and failed to stifle a laugh.

"Like hell I will!" he snapped back.

"But it fits you so well Ryuji!" Ann said, giggling.

He gave her a look that could cut through lead. "You're both the worst and I'll choose it myself." Ryuji scratched his chin. "When it comes to me, it's gotta be this mask."

"Skull, then?" Ren offered.

The blonde boy nodded, a grin breaking across his face. "Alright. Alright, yeah, that sounds awesome! From now on, I'm Skull!"

"What about your code name, Morgana?" Ann asked.

Morgana just shrugged, slipping to the edge of the room and peering into the hallway, with Ren close behind. "Whatever you all decide on."

"What about...Mona?" Ryuji said, following the two.

"Oh, that's actually really good." Ann said.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Ryuji grumbled.

"Well, if Lady Ann thinks it's easier to call me that," Morgana said, somewhat shyly, "then Mona it is! From here on out, we're Joker, Skull and Mona. We need to be absolutely thorough about using those code names from now on. Lady Ann–"

Ann nodded. "I don't get a code name yet, because I'm going to be acting like a part of this Palace, right?"

"You're so smart, Lady Ann," Morgana mewled. "Um, but yes, you're absolutely right."

She smirked. "Got it. Lead the way, Joker."

4/15 – Thursday  
After School  
Kamoshida's Palace, West Building

Morgana – still buzzing about the excitement of figuring out his protege could use multiple Personas – would have continued right past the iron-barred hallway if Ren hadn't stopped in front of it. "Hrm? Joker?" He scrambled back to rejoin his fellow Phantom Thief.

Ren stared past the bars to the door on the other end, backlit with an eerie purple glow and flanked by multiple empty suits of armor. There was something familiar about it, something important.

"You see something?" Ryuji peered over Ren's shoulder. "It looks like a normal door to me."

"It's locked up," he replied.

"Yeah?" Ryuji prompted.

"So there's probably something important there."

The skull-masked boy ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, I guess? Sort of a stretch."

"Once a newbie, always a newbie, Skull." Morgana said, arms crossed, shaking his head.

"I don't think that's–" Ann began to protest.

"Princess!" bellowed a hollow voice from farther down the hallway. The far door was open now, a bronze-armored guard captain standing in the doorway and staring at the Thieves and Ann. 

Ren nudged Ann, who started, remembering her dropped cue. "Right! Right, yes, I am...escorting these dangerous intruders...on King Kamoshida's orders."

"Sound more like an airhead," Ryuji whispered.

Ann smacked him upside the head. "Uh...like, silence prisoner!"

"Yeah that's way better," Ryuji wheezed.

The guard stepped closer, glancing towards the iron bars between them and the purple-lit door. "Oh! King Kamoshida doesn't usually punish male prisoners in the Hall of Love, but I suppose extra treatment is required for these sorts of lowlifes."

Ren glanced to the others, and their faces made it clear none of them enjoyed the implication of that statement.

"Yeaaaah," Ann said, pretending to check her nails, obviously slipping more comfortably into her role, "he said, like, that we shouldn't go easy on them since they've already escaped once. So can you unlock the door already, or whatever?"

The guard nodded vigorously, the helmet nearly coming off his head from the effort. "Of course, your highness!" He turned to the gate and saluted, the bars raising up into the ceiling of their own accord, stepping out of the way so Ann could proceed. "Right this way, Princess. I'll help keep an eye on these prisoners, for the glory of King Kamoshida."

Ann hesitated, but forced an empty smile onto her face and walked down the hall. "Like, this way if you don't want my friend to put a bunch of holes in you, m'kay?"

With the guard captain staring them down, the Thieves had little other choice but to obey.

"This sucks," Ryuji grumbled.

"Just suck it up Skull," Morgana said.

"Shuttit, ya dumb–" He cut himself off midsentance, bumping into the suddenly stationary Ann. "Takamaki? What gives?" Then, Ryuji caught sight of the Hall of Love past her. "Holy shit."

"I can't believe this..." Ann said, her voice an unsteady see-saw between fury and shock.

Ren took a single look past the two and then forced himself to stare somewhere, anywhere else other than the dozen or so half-naked...facsimiles was the only way to describe them. Hauntingly featureless pink dolls in the mold of highschool girls, wearing only exercise shorts, sprawled across the floor.

"Is that what he thinks of the girls on the volleyball team?" Ryuji's voice was low, his whole body stiff.

"Impressed, peon?" asked the guard from behind them. Ren felt something collide hard with his back and he was sent rolling across the floor, scrambling back to his feet as soon as he could. The dolls shrieked as he neared, crawling away, watching the scene from a safe distance. "I thought you were stupid to come back to this castle after escaping once. But to be dumb enough to try and fool me with such a cheap trick?" The guard captain laughed, the sound echoing through his armor. "As if this skank could ever measure up to the Princess."

"Shut your mouth!" Morgana leapt at the guard, sword raised, but his foe simply raised his shield and shoved, pushing the not-a-cat back.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," came the familiar, distorted voice of the Palace's ruler from behind his guard. The captain moved out of the way as the King – in his royal cape and speedo – strode into his hall, smirking at the Thieves. "To think, I was on my way here to let off some steam, when I find the very source of my stress right here. You little thieves, sneaking around where you don't belong."

"You little–" Ryuji barely took a step towards King Kamoshida before the guard captain's blade forced him back.

The King tutted his tongue, waggling a finger. "I don't think so. Scum like you can't be allowed to do whatever the hell it likes. Don't you get it, Sakamoto? These are my guards." Three more suits of armor advanced into the hall from behind him. "And those are my wenches. This is my castle, and I'm the goddamn King!"

"That's what you think of them?" Ann said, her voice low, gaze locked on the floor. "Those girls slave away, working hard to be good enough so they can be a part of your team, and you treat them like this!?"

King Kamoshida laughed. "Fitting choice of words, Takamaki. They're my slaves, why shouldn't I treat them however I damn well please?" He squinted at her, and his guards took a step towards the Thieves, forcing the three of them back; Ren, Ryuji and Morgana shoulder to shoulder against the impending threat. "I bet you're here because you're pissed at me too, huh? Cause little miss..." He snapped his fingers a few times. "Ah, lost her name. Cause she threw herself off the roof, right?" Ann winced, and Kamoshida grinned. "You're here to 'put me in my place' or something stupid like that. As if you had the guts." Kamoshida rolled his yellow eyes. "Tell you what. You apologize for helping these thieves, and I'll won't kill you. You'll still have to make it up to me, but it'll be better for you than that scum. How about it?"

Ren felt a flash of heat against his face, and he glanced at Ann. "...how about it? How about it!?" Her gaze snapped up towards Kamoshida, eyes filled with a terrifying anger. "How about you shut your fucking mouth!" The King recoiled, taken aback by this sudden outburst, his guards all pausing their advance to stare at Ann. "I've had enough of this." She laughed, shaking her head. "I can't believe I ever thought I could just sit quiet while you treated everyone...treated Shiho like you owned her." She took a step forwards, and Kamoshida flinched. "You've really pissed me off!"

_My...it's taken far too long._

Ann's eyes widened. She stumbled forward, as if in a stupor, face contorted in pain, crying out through grit teeth. No one could do anything but watch the girl as she crumpled to her knees, sweat peeling off her like rain, digging her fingernails into her scalp. Then, Ann's hands dropped to her sides, her head down, practically limp. "I hear you," she said, her voice quiet and raw, "Carmen." When she raised her head again, her eyes shone gold from behind a crimson cat-like mask. "No more holding back!" Ann grabbed the edge of her mask.

"Get down," Ren said, and dove to the floor.

"Right," Morgana said, and similarly braced himself.

"What?" Ryuji said, and was promptly knocked on his ass by the force of Ann's awakening, the pillar of blue fire sending a shockwave through the room that completely evaporated the pink doll-girls who had been watching the scene.

When Ren could see again, his attention was drawn immediately to the ethereal eight-foot-tall woman with a long, flowing black and red dress who now towered above Ann. Ann, who no longer wore her sports jacket and Shujin uniform. Ann, in a short red dress, black tights, red boots, pink gloves and a high-collar maroon jacket. Ren could see a rose pattern running down both sleeves and the sides of her tights, and a green belt – wrapped multiple times around her waist – that looked almost thorned. There was something fluttering in the air behind her, and he realized that it was a tail, clipped onto the back of her dress.

Ann moved before anyone could react, diving towards the nearest guard and spinning on one leg to catch his sword-hand in a roundhouse kick. The sword spun in the air, glowing blue in the flames of Ann's Persona, and she caught it before it hit the ground, driving it deep into the guard's chest with a furious cry.

Kamoshida yelped, scrambling backwards towards the hallway, the remaining guards rushing to stand between him and Ann. The girl paused, glancing to Ren and tilting her head. "Joker! Don't leave me hanging."

Ren nodded. "Skull, Mona, let's go."

Ann turned her attention back to Kamoshida, dropping the sword as her friends rushed to her side. "You stole everything from Shiho. You destroyed her. Now it's your turn!" A cascade of sparks lit up the air around her right hand, coalescing into a flaming handle that tucked itself snugly into her grasp. She snapped it to the side, and the flame burst out into a long red whip. "I will rob you of everything!"

King Kamoshida took one final look at the Thieves and bolted, turning tail and running as fast as he could back down the corridor, as his Hall of Love burned behind him.

4/15 – Thursday  
Evening  
Leblanc Attic

Morgana cleaned a chunk of tuna off his paw, gazing lackadaisically at Ren from atop the bed. "Let me make myself clear: your taking care of me won't be for nothing. It'll be give and take. I'll teach you everything you need to know about being a Phantom Thief."

Ren let out a long, deep breath. He'd been so caught up in the rush of their initial infiltration and Ann joining the Phantom Thieves that all thoughts of the parcels had completely left his mind. But now, his new roommate sitting comfortably six feet below 4 million yen, it was all he could think about. He couldn't trust Oxymoron, not after what happened to Shiho. But could he trust Morgana? Or not? Trust Morgana? Don't trust Morgana? Trust Morgana? Don't trust Morgana?

"Ren?" Morgana asked, tilting his head, an adorable confused look on his little cat face. "Something on your mind?"

Trust Morgana. "Actually, I'd like your help with something else."

Ten minutes of explanation later, Morgana stared down at the seventeen sealed parcels, the envelope of cash and the open letter. "That's...hm." He shot Ren a sudden glare. "I thought you pulled my new sword out of a chest in the Palace!"

"I'm sorry I mislead you," he replied, bowing his head slightly.

"You should be!" Morgana scrunched up his nose in haughty irritation, before turning his attention back to the letter. "Who's Oxymoron?"

Ren grit his teeth. "I don't know. But I think they're able to know what's going to happen before it does." He tried his best to swallow his anger, but it kept burning in his throat.

"All the parcels are time-stamped..." Morgana mused.

"A knife that fit me perfectly. A sword that you knew how to use. And I'm guessing the pole is for Ryuji, it's not that different from the pipe he has now." Ren interlocked his fingers. "It can't be coincidence."

Morgana gazed across the spread of parcels. "If they have future knowledge, shouldn't we open them all up at once? Then we'd know what's coming next."

Ren shook his head. "The letter said trust my instincts. And I feel like we shouldn't know what's inside before we're supposed to." It would be somewhat satisfying to do something that spiteful, but that didn't make it any less of a bad idea. "Besides, the next three are tomorrow, Sunday and Monday; there's not much point to rush to open them."

Morgana looked disappointed at that, but he nodded. "What about today's parcel? We should at least open that one up now, right?"

After a moment of thought, Ren picked up the 4/15 parcel and broke the seal. He tipped the paper container over and carefully dumped out its contents: a small, oddly segmented-looking knife, a gaudy looking cover ripped off a magazine, and another neatly folded piece of white paper. He examined the knife first as Morgana pawed at the magazine cover. Upon closer inspection, Ren realized it wasn't a knife at all, but some sort of bladed whip, able to extend and compress at the touch of a rose-carving button on the handle.

"New whip for Ann," Ren said, "Of course."

"And she's on the cover of this magazine!" Morgana said. "All the words have been blacked out, but it's definitely her." He stared up at Ren. "I didn't know Lady Ann was a model."

"I think she mentioned it yesterday," he said, scratching his head. "Doesn't it take a lot for models to get cover deals though?"

"How should I know?" Morgana mewled.

Ren shrugged and traded whip for letter, opening it up and scanning the contents, Morgana hopping up on his shoulder to read as well.

_You've figured some of this out by now, haven't you, Joker? If you have, you're probably pretty pissed at us. I won't say I expect anything different. If you're the Joker I know, you're furious at being unable to save her. But before you do anything stupid, take a moment and use that big brain of yours. How could you have saved her? What would you need to know, and when would you need to have known it? Did you forget that smothering the blue glass bird won't stop it from shattering._

_I'm not asking you to give up on saving her. I'm not asking you to give up on saving anyone. But if you spend your time aching about their pain, the hurt they feel from scars made before you even met them, then you're wasting your efforts. Save them, but stop digging around in their wounds. Be a shoulder, be an ear, help them heal. And wreak havoc in that lustful heart._

_Signed,  
Anachronism_

"Oxymoron and Anachronism, huh?" Morgana said, tilting his head. "What's that line about the blue glass bird mean?"

"I don't..." Ren closed his eyes, something flashing across his memory. Something buried deep, back when he was a child. A flash of sharp blue. "I made some kind of mistake...about a blue glass bird, but I can't remember anything else."

"Hmm." Morgana leapt off Ren's shoulder and stretched. "But what does it _mean_?"

"It means even if I stopped Shiho from jumping," Ren said, "that wouldn't have saved her. Not really." He leaned back until he was flat against the floor, staring up at the attic's ceiling. "Kamoshida was..." The words caught in his throat. "He's been acting that way for months, if not years. I just got here a week ago." Ren closed his eyes, sighing. "I couldn't save her."

He felt a sudden weight on his chest, and opened his eyes to see Morgana sitting there, staring intently back at him. "Lady Ann isn't giving up on Shiho. She couldn't save her either, and she probably feels just as bad as you do. But she's going to keep on fighting, so Kamoshida doesn't hurt anyone else." Morgana smiled. "What about you?"

As if he had to ask. "What do you think?"

Morgana chuckled. "So, got any ideas for our next move?"

Ren turned his head to glance at the silver whip. "Yeah. We wreak havoc."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to [Sunny](https://hurricanesunny.tumblr.com/post/187742226159/after-i-posted-caps-regarding-anns-feelings) for inspiring Ann's thief costume from this chapter onward.


	3. Death, the Hanged Man and Chariot

4/16 – Saturday  
Early Morning  
Leblanc Attic

Ren woke the next morning to the sound of quiet scratching. He rolled over, squinting at the blurry image of something small, black and fuzzy wiggling across the ground, its thin tail squirming back and forth. "M'rgana?" he mumbled, searching around blindly for his glasses.

"Oh, Joker, you're awake!" The fluffy shape turned to face him, plopping back on its haunches with a self-satisfied purr.

"Ren," he corrected. "No codenames in the real world, right?" He pushed the spectacles onto his face to better squint – still not quite awake – at the odd feline. "What're you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I snuck downstairs and nabbed some of Boss's spare beans." Morgana began pacing back and forth with hyperactive vigor; Ren spotting a glimpse of something white on the floor behind him. "And I've been working on the next step of the Phantom Thieves' first heist!"

"Boss?" Ren said, sleep addled brain taking a moment longer than normal to catch up. "Oh, Sojiro. Wait, beans like–"

"Coffee beans!" he mewled excitedly, hopping back and forth in place. "No time for your handsome leader to sleep with so much planning left to do!"

Oh no. Ren massaged the bridge of his nose. "And what happens when our handsome leader passes out mid-infiltration because he didn't sleep the night before?"

Morgana paused, thinking on that. "Well, I'll take a nap in your bag during school hours. Should be plenty of time before we're ready to make our next move." He motioned Ren over with one paw, pulling a sheet of paper across the floor. "Look look look!"

Ren stumbled out of bed and crouched down to squint at the paper. The whole sheet was covered in thin little scratches, ripped and torn, practically falling apart. It was apparent Morgana had attempted to note down something, but the pattern of messy squares weren't exactly clear to interpret. "...a chess board?"

"It's a calendar!" Morgana hopped up on the bed, then up to Ren's shoulder, jabbing an excited paw at the paper. "You see my little face in the top left square? That's today. There's a little yen symbol there too, because we're going to be shopping for supplies. Tonight, tomorrow and Monday have packages to open, that's the little letter symbol."

It was hard to parse anything on the ruined paper, but Ren could sort of see what Morgana was pointing out. "You didn't put anything for Tuesday, and there's...uh...a sun on Wednesday?"

"That's a crown!" Morgana bapped the side of Ren's face with a paw. "Wednesday is the date of our infiltration, that's when we'll storm through Kamoshida's palace and nab his Treasure. Tuesday is empty because we should spend that day resting up and doing whatever we need to prepare for that."

"So what're we doing Thursday?" Ren asked.

The feline on his shoulder giggled. "That's a secret. I'll tell you after we reach the Treasure."

Ren sighed, scratching the back of his head. Well, at least Morgana seemed on top of this whole infiltration prep buisness. He had much more of a grasp of Phantom Thievery than Ren did, obviously. Beyond that though, Ren probably would have left everything up to impulse and improvisation, without actually taking the time to plan things out. It'd had gone well enough so far, but he could only get so lucky. Throwing himself and his teammates into danger on a whim couldn't get them through the Palace, not without an actual strategy. "Sounds like a plan. Now get some sleep."

4/16 – Saturday  
Afternoon  
Shujin Academy, Classroom

Planner open on his desk next to Morgana's barely-comprehensible "schedule," Mr. Ushimaru's lecture drifting across his distracted mind, Ren almost didn't feel his phone buzzing in his pocket. He wrote it off at first as Morgana simply rolling over in his bag, but remembered after the second buzz that the feline was snoring softly under his desk. Pulling out the phone, he glanced across the group chat without really processing any of the messages in full. Hideout, school roof, Ryuji'd be waiting for them.

Ren typed out "_Gotcha_" and sent. Moments later, Ryuji's reply: "_I'm gonna fine you if you're late!_" Ren smirked. Even with the stakes as high as they were, the tension from yesterday no doubt swimming around all their heads, Ryuji still managed to keep things light. Just talking to him like this, Ren could feel some of the exhaustion start to drain out of him, the fog beginning to clear from behind his eyes.

"Amamiya!" came Ushimaru's thundering voice from the front of the class. Ren glanced up, finger hovering above a dismayed-looking emoji on his phone's keyboard, to see his teacher posed like a major league pitcher after hurling a fastball straight towards home plate. The boy barely heard the quiet whistle of something shooting towards him before he ducked his head to the right, just in time to avoid whatever it was. The loud crack of impact echoed through the quiet room as the projectile smashed full speed into the wall next to Ren's head. Mr Ushimaru glared at him, grabbing another piece of chalk from the board – Ren's body tense, ready to dodge again – but he simply turned back around and continued writing.

Ren's gaze returned to his planner and notes, trying his best to ignore the surprised whispers of his peers. On a whim, he glanced up to see Ann peering at him curiously over her shoulder. She smiled and gave him a thumbs-up, mouthing the words: "Nice dodge."

4/16 – Saturday  
After School  
Shujin Academy, Rooftop

Ann had arrived to their meeting early, Ren opened the rooftop door to see her chewing on the end of a pencil while staring at her notebook. She didn't even look up when he took the seat across from her. 

"Ryuji's still not here?" Ren asked.

She shook her head.

He paused, waiting for her to speak, but after she didn't, he slipped the bag off his shoulder and gently laid it on the table. "Are you alright?"

Ann closed her notebook. "Yeah. Well, not really, I guess. Maybe?" She sighed. "I keep bouncing back between tired and angry. It was hard to get out of bed this morning, and I keep spacing out in class. But then I think about Shiho and I just..." Her voice caught and she cleared her throat. "I just wanna storm up to that asshole's office and kick his teeth in."

Ren nodded. "We're going to change his heart." After a moment of thought, he added: "You're not in this alone."

"Yeah," Ann said with a smile, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "I know. But, thank you."

"Of course–"

Ryuji shoved his way through the door onto the rooftop, half-limping to the table, grumbling under his breath. "...ing stairs, bad enough with Kawakami jumping down my throat..."

"You're late," Ann chided playfully, punctuating her accusation by pointing at him with her pencil. "I thought you said you were going to wait for us, not the other way around."

"Yeah yeah," Ryuji pulled up a chair and dropped into it, "Teach' caught me texting in class and she kept me late, gave me one hell of a lecture." He swiveled over, one arm on the chair's back and both legs off the side. "We're all here; let's head into the Palace and take that bastard down!"

Ann looked like she was about to respond before Ren's bag squirmed and fell over, Morgana spilling out the top along with a handful of school supplies. He yawned, getting to his feet and stretching, almost slipping on a pencil. "We're not–" He yawned again and shook his whole body off. "–Not ready to head into the Palace yet."

"Why not?" Ryuji said. "We've all got Personas now and we just gotta steal that treasure thing, right? Piece of cake."

"It's not that easy." Morgana cleaned the back of his paw. "We got caught off guard badly yesterday. If Lady Ann hadn't awoken to her powers, any of us could have died." Ren felt the tone abruptly change. All of them had been aware of the danger they faced, surely, but to have it put in such explicit terms? Neither of his teammates looked exactly eager to continue. Morgana must have sensed the increase of tension, and cleared his throat. "If we're careful, we won't get caught like that again. We can't underestimate those Shadows, but with the right preparation, we can fight our way out if we need to."

"What did you have in mind?" Ann asked.

A wide grin spread across Morgana's feline face. "First off, we'll need some better equipment for you both. Ren was lucky enough to nab some weaponry for him and I from the Palace, but we still need a new whip for Ann and...uh, whatever you use for a weapon, Ryuji."

"Suppose I'm just going to find a baseball bat or something lying around some alley somewhere?" Ryuji grumbled.

"What about the shop you got the pistol from?" Ren offered.

Ryuji's face lit up. "Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that place! I didn't see any whips or anything there though."

"Well, take a look," Morgana said. "Don't buy anything yet though, you'll want someone with my experienced eye to make sure whatever you find will actually work in the Palace."

"And what'll you be doing then?" Ryuji asked. "More cat naps?"

Morgana gave him a wicked stink-eye, but continued anyway. "We need to stock up on food, drinks and medicine too. If we have any hope of reaching Kamoshida's treasure before his Palace's defenses can react, we'll need some fuel. Lady Ann, can I leave the snacks to you?"

"It might take me a few days," Ann said, quietly.

"Oh of course!" Morgana said. "Take your time, we're not heading back to the Palace until Wednesday." Ann nodded, looking visibly relieved, and Ren realized she was worried about causing a burden for the team. He didn't have enough time to address her concern before Morgana spoke again. "Ren and I will take care of getting medicine."

This was news to Ren. "We will?"

Morgana sighed. "Just go along with it. I can't exactly negotiate on my own like this, can I?" He vaguely gestured to his very feline face with one paw. Fair point. Ren nodded. "Then it's settled! I've given you all a few days to get supplies and prepare your bodies and minds. Then, this Wednesday, we head into the Palace and find Kamoshida's Treasure. Any objections?"

The rooftop was silent, an air of quiet readiness spread across the Phantom Thieves.

4/16 – Saturday  
After School  
Takemi Medical Clinic

The heavily conditioned air of the clinic was a stark contrast to the windless warmth outside. The smell hit Ren as soon as he closed the door, some lingering scent of chemicals and...ink? It was like the inside of a printer, amplified twentyfold and purified by an air conditioning unit put on full blast. Ren could feel Morgana tucking himself further into the bag, away from the cold.

"Is this your first visit?" came a woman's chill voice from behind the reception window. Ren took a few steps farther into the clinic, glancing past the glass. He had expected some sort of receptionist, but there was the pale doctor from Leblanc, a studded choker around her neck, bags under her eyes covered by thick eyeshadow. She was busy clacking away, entering information into an old computer, but she took a moment to look Ren's way, raising an eyebrow. "Have we met somewhere? I don't think I've treated you before, but..."

"At Leblanc," Ren said, before realizing that wasn't much of an explanation. "I just moved here."

The woman paused for a moment, but shrugged and spun away from the computer to face Ren. "So, what are you here for today?"

At her cold gaze, any story he had thought to concoct beforehand vanished completely from his mind. "I've been feeling lethargic," he said, slowly, "and I've been having weird dreams. Uh, nightmares sorta? Waking up tired, feeling sore and achy for no reason. Stuff like that."

Ren mentally smacked himself in the face for his noncommittal tone, but the woman didn't look particularly skeptical. She just nodded, handing him a clipboard with some sort of paperwork. "Head to the exam room and fill this out. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Ren had practically finished filling in a mostly accurate – albeit pessimistic – report of his current health when the woman entered. 

"Thanks for waiting, " she said. "You almost done?" He nodded, quickly scribbling down the last few characters and handing her the clipboard. She took it and sat in the chair across from him, spinning slightly back and forth as she skimmed across the paperwork. "You're a transfer student. And you said you just moved to Yongen-Jaya?"

Ren nodded. "Earlier this week."

The doctor hummed something to herself, then reached over and typed something into the computer nearby. "The exhaustion and nightmares sound like acute fatigue. High school is generally stressful enough even without the added pressure of adjusting to a new environment. It'll most likely fade as you get more comfortable at..." She glanced down at the paperwork. "Shujin. Until then, I'll write you up for something to help you sleep."

Shit. Not like they could pop sleeping pills in the Palace. "What about the soreness?" he asked.

"Even if you're technically sleeping through the night," she replied, "continual nightmares means your body can't rest and heal itself properly. That's probably where your soreness is coming from." She opened a drawer and pulled out a small piece of blue paper, quickly writing something on it – no doubt a prescription. "Come see me again in a week if you're still having issues, and I'll do a more thorough examination."

"I want pain killers," Ren blurted out.

The woman's pen stopped on the page. Ren's heart pounded in his chest. She looked up at him, brown eyes cold and sharp, like she saw right through him. "Pain killers, huh?" The doctor sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Figures." She stood, putting the clipboard down on her desk and plucking a tool from a wall-mounted stand. "Head up, back straight, don't move."

Ren complied, trying to gulp down the anxiety, keep his hands steady on his lap.

The doctor bent down in front of him, taking a gentle hold of Ren's head and shining a small light into his eye. She hummed to herself and moved to the other eye, similarly examining it. Then, she pressed two chill, thin fingers against the side of his neck. "Well," she said, putting the tool back and sitting down again, "I don't think you're lying about the exhaustion. Or the stress, for that matter." The woman twirled her pen between two fingers. "You said you want pain killers, huh? Why's that?"

Ren tried to think of a response, anything he could reasonably justify, but the only thing that popped into his head was "I've got a friend with a bad leg." Damnit. Idiot. He felt an immediate wave of guilt for using Ryuji as a goddamn excuse, like some sort of prop for his own schemes.

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. And why didn't your friend come in themselves?"

"He...I don't know." Ren looked down, unable to meet the doctor's skeptical gaze. "He hates talking about it. I see him in pain almost every day, but he shrugs it off when I ask. I think he feels...guilty, or ashamed, or something. He doesn't want anyone else to worry about it. I don't know if he can even afford treatment."

"Hm." The tap tap tap of her fingers against the keyboard. "So you heard the rumors about me, and came in trying to use your stress to get some painkillers for your friend."

Ren nodded.

She sighed, though there was something almost like a laugh in the sound. "Tell you what, kid." There was the sound of paper crumpling and a drawer opening. "This is my private practice. All the medicine I dispense is of my own design. I've got something that should be able to clear up some of the soreness from your fatigue, and if you choose to share that with your friend..." She trailed off, chuckling quietly. "Well, that's none of my buisness. It's not particularly strong medicine, but it might help."

Ren blinked, finally looking back up at the doctor, who seemed in her own world, writing and typing away in turn. "Thank you," he said.

If she heard him, she chose not to answer. "It's your job to take care of yourself. I'm responsible for your health only insofar that what I prescribe doesn't cause you harm. If it helps your exhaustion, great, I'll make sure I keep some in stock for you. If it doesn't or you still get nightmares, fine, come back in a week and we can get to work on your sleep, that should take care of a lot. But," she addressed him directly now, "if you're looking for anything stronger than this? Your friend needs to come in himself. I'll take a look at his leg, see what I can do about finding something that'll work for him. That a deal?"

Well, that went far better than expected. Ren nodded. "Deal."

The woman smiled. "Good." She stood, pushing her chair in and rooting around something behind the far side of the desk. "You seem like an earnest kid, I'll trust you for now on this." She pulled out a small orange-glass bottle full of tiny pills, shook it once and then handed it to him. "That'll be five thousand yen."

4/16 – Saturday  
Evening  
Leblanc

**Ryuji**  
checked out the model gun shop today  
couldnt stay long cause the guy there was giving me a really mean look  
but i think i found some stuff we could use  
wanna go all together tmrrw?

**Ren**  
👍

**Ann**  
Can't, sorry.  
I'm spending the day tomorrow at the hospital with Shiho.

**Ryuji**  
oh gotcha gotcha  
me n ren will case the joint no prob  
take care of ya girl!

**Ann**  
Lol yeah, I will.  
Good luck you two, get an extra big haul for me!

**Ren**  
We'll keep you updated

**Ann**  
Thanks, both of you.  
Talk to you more tomorrow.

**Ren**  
✌️

**Ryuji**  
ciao

"Are you going to come inside," Sojiro asked, clearly annoyed, "or are you just going to keep standing in the doorway staring at your phone?"

"Sorry," Ren said. He closed the door behind him, shoving his phone back in his pocket, the sudden motion nearly sending Morgana – who had been perched on his shoulder – tumbling off.

"Watch it!" his feline friend hissed, thankfully managing to catch himself.

"Sorry," he said again, reaching up to gently scritch behind Morgana's ears. The not-a-cat grumbled, but leaned into Ren's fingers. He could feel a faint purr radiating into his shoulder.

"You carried that cat around all day?" Sojiro said with a chuckle. "I didn't think Shujin let students bring their pets to school."

Ren shrugged.

Sojiro squinted at him. "If you get in trouble for it, that falls back on me, you know that right?"

Ren nodded.

The older man sighed. "Well, as long as you're clear. Cafe's still open, so head on upstairs. I'll be closing up soon."

"Okay," he said.

4/16 – Saturday  
Evening  
Leblanc Attic

Morgana leapt off Ren's shoulder as soon as he finished climbing the stairs, the fluffy creature pacing back and forth excitedly on top of the attic table. "Don't forget, we've got another parcel to open tonight."

As if he could have forgotten. Even if he didn't show it as outwardly, he was just as excited as Morgana looked. Another parcel meant more mysterious goodies and another link in the chain of whatever mystery this was shaping up to be. He pulled the 4/16 parcel out from its hiding place and sat down on his bed to break the seal, dumping all two of its contents out on his bed: A small metal trinket and a folded paper. "It's...not much."

Morgana quickly dashed over to the bed and hopped up. "Looks like some sort of...metal lizard?"

Ren picked the green metal thing up and turned it over between his fingers. It was barely two inches across and, just as Morgana said, resembled a little green lizard. "It's a pin." He popped the end off and stuck it to the collar of his uniform.

"Oh," Morgana said, doing a very bad job of hiding his disappointment. "What about the paper? Is it another letter?"

"I don't think so." He picked it up and unfolded it. Moments later, a single loud note of laughter popped out of him like a bullet, making Morgana jump.

"What!? What is it?"

Ren, still snickering, turned the paper around so his friend could read it. "Congratulations Morgana," he said, "you're now my certified therapy cat."

Morgana blinked at the certificate, then at Ren, then back at the certificate. "...I'm your _what?_"

Now that he thought about it, besides for just being phenomenally ironic considering Sojiro's earlier comment, it would make carrying Morgana around everywhere infinitely easier. "Just means I'm allowed to bring you with me to school. And other places that wouldn't allow pets."

Morgana wrinkled his nose at being called a pet. "Hm. Well, I guess that is pretty useful. I don't have to hide in your bag all the time now, right?"

Ren nodded. "You should still stay close. Wouldn't make much sense for my therapy cat to be wandering around getting into trouble." Beyond the utility of that role, the thought of Morgana – his little, fluffy companion – as an emotional support? It made sense, clicking for him in a sort of calming way.

"I suppose I can live with that." Morgana plopped back on his haunches, sighing. "I was expecting something more exciting."

"Another package tomorrow," Ren said, "maybe that one'll have something cool inside."

"Yeah, maybe." Morgana yawned. "Tired. Big day tomorrow. Sleep now."

As Ren went to turn off the lights, he pulled the bottle of pills out of his bag and took a closer look at it. "Takemedic?" he muttered. She said she made all her medicine herself, hadn't she? Ren hadn't thought much about the name of that woman's clinic, but it occurred to him now that she might have just named it after herself. Doctor Takemi. Ren made a mental note of the name, and flipped off the lights.

4/17 – Sunday  
Daytime  
Untouchable

The airsoft shop had only one visible employee – a middle aged man with grey sideburns, a trenchcoat and bright yellow ear-protectors tucked around his grey striped cap – but Ren could feel the man's eyes following him and Ryuji around the entire store. The pressure he exerted into that tiny space was almost overwhelming.

Ryuji picked up a long cardboard box with plain black text printed across one side: a make, model and year. "Do you think Ann would want something like this?"

Ren leaned over to squint at the faint picture of a shotgun on the box. "Seems more your style, Ryuji."

He thought about it for a moment, then grinned. "Yeah, you're probably right." Chancing a glance at the probably-owner, Ryuji leaned in to whisper: "That guy probably has some pretty sweet stuff behind the counter, yeah?"

"You think?" There were some very real-looking guns hung on the back wall behind the man, far better quality than anything they'd seen on the shelves. "Probably should just ask him for what we want then." Ryuji nodded, looking not unlike he had a bad stomach ache, clearly not looking forward to having to talk to someone that intimidating. Takemi's face popped into Ren's head and he started. "Ryuji, wait, actually..."

Ryuji blinked. "What?"

Ren quickly pulled out his phone and sent the Takemi Clinic's address to Ryuji. "There's a doctor in Yongen-Jaya who asked me to stop by and pick up some more medicine today. Could you go grab it for me?"

He took a moment to consider that, then nodded, visibly relieved by the far less stressful request. "Yeah, no problem."

"Just go in and ask for an examination," Ren said, "and tell her I sent you."

"I gotcha, leave it to me." Ryuji patted Ren on the shoulder as he left. "Get me something cool, ya hear?"

"Absolutely," Ren said.

"Pretty clever, Ren," Morgana said from inside his bag, once Ryuji had gone, "it's going to be much easier to give Ryuji and Ann the weapons from the parcel, now that they don't know what we bought here."

He hadn't even considered that, but Morgana was right. Two birds, one stone, he supposed. Taking a deep breath, Ren approached the counter.

"Empty handed?" the man asked, putting down a newspaper to stare at Ren. "Need help finding something, kid?"

"Yes," Ren said, clearing the anxiety out of his throat. "I'm looking for a pistol, a shotgun and..." A moment of thought. "...a submachine gun." The words flowed out of him without a second though, specifications flying off his tongue before his brain could actually approve any of it. "They need to be light enough to carry around for a few hours, but none of that plastic crap. And nothing with obvious gas canisters either. A few moving parts would be better than stiff, but we won't be actually firing it so we don't need it to actually 'work.' If you have a few extra clips we can use for faster reload, I'll take those too."

The man stared at him for a few tense seconds, then burst out laughing. "Hell of a taste, huh kid?" He wiped a tear from his eye, chuckling. "Alright, alright. I might have what you're looking for. Tell me though, if you aren't firing them, then why do you need extra clips?"

"Helps the effect," Ren said, his mind tearing through potential explanations as fast as it could. "My friend's a model, and we're putting together a shoot." Didn't make Ren feel much better, but at least now Ryuji wasn't the only Thief he'd used as a prop to get his hands on supplies.

The man laughed again. "A 'shoot,' huh? Does this model friend of yours have a name?"

"Confidential," Ren replied.

"Alright, alright." He put his hands up, feigning surrender. "I'll take a look in the back. Give me a few and I'll get you what you need." The man stood, but froze. Something on Ren's uniform must have caught his eye, because he stared at the boy's clothes with an odd expression on his face. "That's a cool-looking pin you've got there," he said, quietly.

Ren had completely forgotten about the gecko pin. His hand moved to his collar, fingers tracing the chill metal. "It was a gift," he said.

The man hummed a short note, rubbing his neck. As he took his hand away, Ren noticed a blotch of black against his tan skin. Some sort of tattoo. In fact, it looked rather like a gecko itself. "You're a high school student, right? Guns like the ones you want don't come cheap. But I'll tell you what: throw in the pin and I'll give you everything you asked for, free of charge."

"No." Ren stared down the man with as much courage as he could muster. He could barely make eye contact, but he still refused to back down, even as his heart slammed against his ribs in a frantic panic. "I'm not giving this away, it was a gift."

He didn't say anything for a few seconds, then nodded. "Alright, I can respect that. Wait here." The man slipped into the back room.

Ren let out a long, unsteady breath. He could feel Morgana poke his little head out of his bag. "You okay?" A tiny paw pressed against his cheek.

Ren nodded. "Yeah. Thank you."

4/17 – Sunday  
Evening  
Leblanc Attic

After fielding a few confused and irritated texts from Ryuji – who wasn't sure why Ren had sent him to get a full physical from, as he stated, "some creepy goth chick" – and a heads up that it'd take Takemi a day before the medication would be ready, Ren was about ready to pass out. Not like Morgana would let him though.

"Parcel," the not-a-cat said, putting as much emphasis on the one word as he could.

"Okay, okay," replied Ren. He took the 4/17 parcel and put it down on the bed next to Morgana. "I'm gonna change. Open it for me?"

Morgana looked down at the parcel, and then at his own paws, then up at Ren. "Fine," he grumbled, and set to work at the adhesive with one claw.

Ren pet Mona's head a few times before grabbing his pajamas and heading downstairs. He was surprised to see Sojiro still there, counting up the money in the register, hat under one arm.

"Oh, hey," he said, noticing Ren watching him from the stairs. "We're closed up, so you've got free rein of the place till tomorrow morning. In case you want to study, or something."

Ren walked over, putting his pajamas on one of the tables and sitting down at the counter. "How's buisness?" he asked.

Sojiro looked at him a little oddly. "Slow, as always. Don't know why you care though."

"I live here now," Ren said with a shrug.

Sojiro laughed. "I suppose that's true." He looked almost about to say something, but didn't, continuing to count in silence.

Ren didn't know why, but he found a question bubbling up in his chest. "Have you ever...had to keep secrets from your friends?"

Sojiro considered that. "Important secrets?" he asked.

Ren rubbed the back of his head. It was hard to say. The parcels were probably very important, but it might not end up feeling that way to Ryuji and Ann. Lying about them to Takemi and the man at Untouchable was weighing far heavier on him, but that might not bother them either. "I don't know. If I ask them if it's important, I'd have to tell them what those secrets are."

The Leblanc owner chuckled at that. "Fair enough." He put down a stack of yen bills and scratched his chin. "Sure I have. I'm pretty sure everyone has, at some point or other. Are you asking me for advice or something?"

Ren nodded. "Please."

Sojiro looked almost taken aback by Ren's forwardness, but seemed to genuinely take a moment to think of a good answer. "You shouldn't lie to your friends. That doesn't mean you have to trust them–"

"I trust them," Ren said.

"...that doesn't mean you have to trust them with **everything**," Sojiro finished, giving Ren a quick 'don't interrupt me, kid' sort of look. Ren clamped his mouth shut. "I'm sure there's stuff they aren't telling you either. Everyone has secrets. But if you trust 'em, then say it's something you're not comfortable sharing yet. Good friends will understand that."

Ren nodded slowly. He'd been too caught up with guilt to actually consider that Ryuji and Ann had their own secrets, their own truths they weren't comfortable sharing yet. Did he really trust them with so much, but fear they'd strongarm past his boundaries if he dared to speak them? "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." Despite the man's dismissive tone, Ren spied the hint of a smile on his face.

The parcel had been shredded and its scraps scattered across Ren's bed, much to his dismay. Obviously, Morgana had grown too impatient with the actual seal and taken to the paper with his claws, tearing the thing into pieces. The not-a-cat sat there on his haunches, looking quite proud of himself, in front of a small pile of what looked like metal scrap. "That parcel was no match for me!" he said, chin up, a feline epitome of confidence.

"I can see that," Ren said, gathering up the bits of paper. He could have chastised the not-a-cat, but he didn't feel much like raining on Morgana's parade. "Anything interesting inside?"

"See for yourself," Morgana said, pushing a folded piece of yellow paper towards Ren.

He picked it up and unfolded it. It looked like...instructions? A very well-sketched picture, two angles of some strange device, with thin lines connected to various terms: "Clasp (Tin)," "Spring (Steel)," "1x1x0.1mm Sheet (Aluminum)," "1ml Mercury." Ren glanced at Morgana. "What is this, exactly?"

"An excellent opportunity for me to teach you how to build your first infiltration tool!" Morgana mewled excitedly, poking at the pile with his paw. "They've given us a blueprint and materials necessary to build it. Plus, to my estimate, some extra materials to practice on first."

Ren took another look at the blueprint. Whatever this tool was, it wasn't named. Its purpose wasn't exactly clear at a glance either. The exhaustion he'd felt while climbing the stairs back up to the attic was gone now, replaced with curious buzz of discovery. "Guess it's a good thing I'm free tonight."

"Clear off that desk!" Morgana commanded, bouncing in place on Ren's bed. "There's no time to waste!"

An hour and a half later, Ren leaned back in the desk chair and let out a long, exhausted sigh. He'd successfully managed to pinch each and every one of his fingers, somehow, between the tiny parts of the tool in the process of its construction. His eyes were blurred over from the prolonged squinting and his back ached from the long time spent bent over, tinkering away. "Is that it?" he asked.

Morgana paced around the metal device, glancing between it and the blueprint resting against the back of the desk. "Looks like it. You did a great job for your first time, I'm impressed."

He wiped some sweat off his brow and smiled. "I had a good teacher." He scratched behind Morgana's ears.

"Stop it," the feline grumbled, but nevertheless leaned into his touch with a quiet purr.

Ren picked up the tool and turned it over in his hands, examining it. It was a strange sort of cylinder in shape, its delicate mechanical parts hidden behind thin sheets of flexible aluminum, with little exposed tubes sticking out at odd angles across it. At one end, a series of makeshift levers and push-pull switches made of thick steel wire. And at the other, many retractable metal arms, tiny and each with a unique serration or bend to them. "Any ideas what this is?"

Morgana thought about it a moment, then gave a whole-body shrug. "Try it out?" he said.

He reached for one of the steel wire bits, but decided against it when his hand started to shake. "I'll test it when we're in the Palace," he replied. "Too tired."

Mona yawned. "Me too. Good work today Ren."

Ren nodded, reaching over and flipping the light off. He slipped underneath his covers and closed his eyes, the vivid image of tweezers and metal bits superimposed behind his eyelids. Feeling Morgana hop onto the bed, he scooted over to make room for the feline and winced as something sharp and cold pressed into his back. Something metal, probably another bit of scrap 'material' that Morgana had accidentally knocked aside when shredding the parcel open. He grabbed it and ran his thumb across its surface. It wasn't infiltration material, at least not anything like the scrap he'd been working with that night. He could feel a small thin chain, like a necklace, and a piece of loose, smooth metal. There was something etched across that metal, he could feel the letters easily. Using his phone as a light, he squinted at what he now saw to be a dog-tag necklace. One one side of the tag: "Dr Takemi, Tae." On the other: "The Plague."

4/18 – Monday  
After School  
Takemi Medical Clinic

"Why do people call you the Plague?" Ren asked. He stared at the ceiling, lying back on the examination table and listening to Doctor Takemi tap away at her computer. It had taken him nearly an hour to work up the courage to ask, staying silent during all her tests. She'd insisted on giving him a physical before any more meds, he hadn't questioned her on the reason.

The sound of Tae's typing stalled for a moment, then continued. "Where did you hear that name?" she asked.

Ren considered his response carefully. "Same place I heard the rumors about your medicine."

She sighed. "It's an old name. Back from my time in the JDF."

Takemi, the back-alley pharmacist, had served in the military? The thought of the gaunt woman in a uniform didn't fit at all. "I didn't know you were a soldier," he said.

"I wasn't." Tae's cold hands against his arm caused Ren to jump. "I'm going to draw some blood now." He nodded, and did his best to keep his breath steady as she pushed the needle into his vein. "I served as a military doctor for five years, from college right to stitching up soldiers. I couldn't afford to get a doctorate on my own, so it just made sense." Her hands were completely still as she talked, Tae didn't seem to break concentration at all. "That's when I started working on my own medicine, making more potent painkillers or more effective antiseptics to help my patients. That's where 'Plague' came from, those brave soldiers so frightened of a little doctor woman with her potions and tinctures." She laughed quietly, carefully pulling the needle out and pressing some gauze against the wound, wrapping a small length of medical adhesive around Ren's arm. "Guess the name popped up again, after..." She trailed off.

"After?" Ren prompted.

"One of my patients died from medicine I gave them," Tae said, plainly. She wheeled back to her desk, and Ren once again heard the quiet clack of her fingers against the keyboard. "You'll probably be a bit lightheaded for the next hour or two, make sure to stay hydrated. You're not allergic to raisins, are you?"

"I'm not," Ren replied, slowly and carefully sitting up. "Did you leave the military because your patient died?"

"It wasn't a military patient," she replied. She opened up a desk drawer and pulled out a small plastic baggie full of cookies. "Here, eat up." Tae handed one to Ren.

"Then why–" he started.

"You sure ask a lot of questions about my personal life," she said, her tone low, an unspoken warning not to pry further.

Ren took a bite of the cookie instead of speaking again. It was stale.

Tae let out a long breath through her nose, putting the plastic baggie back and taking a white paper bag from the drawer before closing it. "Painkillers for your friend. It should help with your soreness too, but I need to run a few tests on your blood to make sure you aren't likely to have a bad reaction to it. I'll text you tomorrow with the results. If either of you start having heart palpitations, prolonged lightheadedness, lapse in concentration or intense nausea, let me know immediately and I'll adjust the medication."

"Thank you," Ren said, and took the bag. "Can I ask you one more question, please?"

Doctor Takemi crossed her legs, her eyes cold and steady, saying nothing but indicating with one hand to continue.

"If a patient died after you gave them medication you made," Ren said, choosing his words carefully, "are you sure it was the medication that killed them? They must have been already suffering from something, how are you so sure it was your medicine?"

Tae didn't reply for an agonizingly long few seconds. "Have you ever heard of Crawford-Ende's Disease?" Ren shook his head. "Figures. It's a very rare disorder, less than one in a million people suffer from it. It has a slow progression, it usually takes years before someone with that disease even notices they're sick, even longer before it takes their life." She sighed, spinning a pen between two fingers. "I was working on a treatment plan to combat Crawford-Ende's, slow it to the point that the patient's body could recover on its own. But the patient in our first trial of that treatment plan had an intense reaction, and died as a result."

"I'm sorry," Ren said.

Tae shrugged. "I wasn't the only person working on that treatment, and I didn't administer it myself. They don't exactly take your medical license away for being a pariah." Despite the brevity in her tone, Ren could see something cold in her eyes, something mourning. "Now pay me and scoot."

4/19 – Tuesday  
After School  
Shujin Academy, Courtyard

Ren was midway through changing into his gym clothes in the courtyard bathroom when his phone buzzed itself off the side of the sink. Pants around his ankles, he practically dove to catch it before it hit the floor. Letting out a relieved sigh, he unlocked and quickly skimmed the text.

**Takemi**  
I finished testing your blood.  
No issues, feel free to start taking the painkillers as-needed.  
Check in with me again next week.

Well, that couldn't have come at a more convenient time. Ren sent Takemi a thumbs up emoji, finished changing and then opened the door to see Ryuji waiting for him, in a white exercise shirt and bright red shorts. "Took you long enough, I almost thought you fell in or something."

Ren snickered. "Gross." He gave a quick glance across the courtyard – empty – before opening his bag. "Hey Morgana, can pass me the orange bottle?" A moment of rummaging, then a small black paw popped out holding a bottle of loose tablets. "Thanks."

"Whatcha got there?" Ryuji asked, stretching out both arms in turn.

"Painkillers, sorta," Ren replied. "It's like...supposed to make our muscles relax and heal faster? And clear up lactic acid, I think." Most of the terms Takemi had written on his prescription were incomprehensible, but he at least recognized some of them.

"And you're poppin' one now? We haven't even started training yet!"

Ren shrugged and tossed one of the blue-ish green tablets into his mouth, taking a swig of his water bottle to swallow the thing. "I did a lot of cleaning last night, I'm still pretty sore from that." Morgana had, frankly, acted more like a drill sergeant than a cat the previous evening, riding Ren around while barking – or meowing? – orders in that condescending little voice. "You want one?" He offered the bottle to Ryuji.

The blond looked down at the tablets, then up to Ren, then back down. He took the bottle, but held it up, squinting at the label. "Takemedic-A/LL? Wait, did you get this stuff from that weird goth chick you sent me to the other day?"

Ren felt a pang of guilt gently caress his spine. "Yeah. If it makes you feel any better, she gave me a full physical too."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Wanted to make sure the meds would actually work, I think," he replied. "I had to tell her that you needed painkillers too, in order to get something strong enough to use, and she said she wouldn't prescribe any unless you came in yourself." There it was. Not a confession, but the truth.

Ryuji took a moment to think about that. "I don't get it, why would–" Realization dawned across his face like the sun in the east. "Oh. You told her about my leg, right?"

Ren nodded. He couldn't look Ryuji in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Well, shit, it's no skin off my back." Ren's gaze shot up to his friend. Ryuji was smiling, running a hand through his own blonde hair. "Wish you would have asked me first though."

"You're not mad?" Ren asked, quietly.

"I mean, it kinda sucks that you didn't tell me till now, yeah. But I'm not mad. Ren, you're like, the one guy I feel like I can really trust right now." He shoved his hands in his pockets, eyes wandering. Bashful was honestly an adorable look for the jock. "I dragged you along to get back at Kamoshida and you just went along with it. I didn't even think about how you felt, but you still stood up for me. After all we've been through, I'd be a major asshole to lose my shit about you going behind my back when you're just trying to help me. Besides, you risked your life for me, man. I still owe you one hell of a debt for that."

Ren shook his head. "We're friends. You don't owe me anything."

Ryuji chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I getcha." He popped one of the pills in his mouth and grabbed Ren's water bottle to wash it down. "Alright, you ready to start training?"

Ren nodded, smiling. By that time tomorrow, they'd be in the Palace. But right here, right now, they ran together across the soft grass. Wind in their face and sweat down their back. No thieves, just boys.


	4. Strength, Fool, the Keeper of Lust, and Hunger

4/20 – Wednesday  
After School  
Kamoshida's Palace, Entrance

Ren realized, as the blue fire of his transformation faded from his gaze, that he hadn't actually taken the time to check in with Ann these past few days. As Skull and Mona stretched out, readying themselves for the infiltration, he moved over to join their newest Thief. "Sorry–" he began.

She seemingly noticed his presence before she heard his voice. "I'm sorry I haven't been in contact," Ann said. She pulled a her bag off her shoulder, opening it up to show an assortment of plastic-wrapped snacks and bottled drinks. "But I haven't been slacking, I won't be a burden on the team."

She was still so worried about that. Ren shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're a Phantom Thief," he said, "there's nothing you need to prove."

Ann didn't speak for a few seconds, eyes locked on her bag. "I don't want to be left behind."

"You won't be. We couldn't have gotten this far without you, we'd be idiots to leave you behind."

She chuckled, a smile gracing her lips. "Yeah, alright." Ann finally met his gaze, and Ren could see the fire burning in her blue eyes, that same nervous excitement he felt. "Let's go steal that bastard's heart."

"For Shiho, right?" Ren asked.

Ann paused for a moment. "Yeah," she said, her voice steady, turning her focus towards the castle, "but for me too."

The quiet plod of Mona's hindpaws on the cobblestones. "Lady Ann, Joker, are you two ready?"

She nodded. "I'm..." Ann paused. "Wait, I'm a Thief now. I should probably get a nickname too, right?"

Skull was a few steps behind Mona. "Uh, you've got a cat mask, so...Catgirl?"

Ren snorted.

"Why are you always so focused on the masks?" Mona asked, shaking his fuzzy little head. "Clearly, Lady Ann deserves a codename with more grace and elegance." He thought for a moment. "...Dancer?"

"She doesn't even dance," Skull protested. "You're just basing that off the costume!"

"Rose then!" Mona said.

"Still visual," Ren teased.

Ann rolled her eyes. "I'll pick it myself, thank you." She brought her hand up, brushing the cat ears of her mask. "La Pantera," she muttered, before speaking up: "Call me Panther."

La Pantera. The name sounded familiar to Ren, but he couldn't place it. "Welcome to the team, Panther," he said.

She laughed and punched his shoulder. "And here I thought I was already a Phantom Thief."

Mona nodded. "Now that Lady...now that Panther has her codename, we should find our way to a Safe Room to go over our infiltration plan."

"Can't we plan out here?" Skull asked.

Almost on cue, the sound of marching footsteps echoed across the bridge. Ren dove behind a nearby box, Skull scrambling to join him while Panther and Mona ducked farther across the open space to hide next to the Shujin sign. Ren glanced around the corner, watching the Shadow patrol as it moved from one side of the gate to the other, half a dozen armored knights marching in unison. 

Mona turned to send a pointed glance his direction, and Ren heard Skull grumble out: "Point taken, ya dumb cat."

The Thieves paused, waiting for the sound of the guard's armored feet to fade, then Mona gestured to the other three. Skull hurried past, and Ren had barely taken a step to follow when something tugged on his coattails. He glanced down, assuming his coat had gotten snagged, only to see the a young girl in a blue uniform and an eyepatch over her left eye, staring at him with an empty expression.

"My master would like a word with you," she said in a monotone, gesturing behind him.

Ren turned to see a hazy azure outline, some sort of doorway superimposed onto reality. He turned back to the girl. "Sort of busy right now," he said.

Her expression did not change, but her hand remained on his coat, one yellow eye frigid and stoic.

He sighed. "Fine."

4/20 – Wednesday  
After School  
Velvet Room

The moment Ren stepped through the ethereal door, his thief outfit vanished, replaced with the loose-fitting monochrome clothes of a prisoner. He almost tripped as his foot caught on the chains now wrapped around them. Even though the expressionless girl – Justine, if he remembered right – had been behind him when he entered, she now stood on the other side of the bars, next to her much more expressive sister.

"About time, inmate!" Caroline said with a sneer, smacking on the bars with her baton, a spark running across the metal.

She might have meant to intimidate him, but the sight of a child making such an effort wasn't frightening in the slightest. Ren instead turned his eyes towards their "master," the man with the long nose sitting calmly behind the desk in the middle of the prison. "You wanted to see me."

"Yes," Igor said, lips moving but teeth still braced in a wide-mouth smile that didn't at all match his cold beady eyes. "It seems you have remembered my words. You truly make it worth rehabilitating you."

The man's condescending tone sent a bolt of anger through Ren. "I didn't ask for this," he snapped.

Caroline was about to snarl back some defensive reply when Igor chuckled, the deep sound filling the predominantly empty space. "Perhaps not," he said, "but your rehabilitation is nevertheless already in progress. I'm sure you have questions, but they will be explained in due time. Once you form bonds with others who share your aesthetics, once you discover your place in reality..." He laughed again. "Then, I will explain it all."

Aesthetics, huh? Ren couldn't claim to understand what Igor meant, but the odd man didn't seem to be discouraging him from his current path. Just to make sure though, "you're not asking me to stop trying to steal Kamoshida's heart, are you?"

Caroline, no doubt disapproving of Ren's tone, glared at him.

Igor only smiled wider. "Quite the contrary. As you have discovered, your potential wielding the Wild Card has granted you the power to wield multiple Personas." 

Ren felt quite cold in the windless cell. Wild Card. Igor didn't seem aware of Oxymoron, but both had addressed him now with that term. What was so special about that power?

"We will assist you in nurturing that potential," continued Igor. Untangling his fingers, the man snapped. The sound was like a gunshot, impossibly resonant, knocking all the strength out of Ren's legs. It dragged a gasp out of him as he fell, gripping the bars, trying and failing to stay upright. A blue flame across his vision, and he looked up to see the snap had pulled more than the breath from his lungs. A black-winged demon with long black horns and a top hat, eyes and grin of flame, his taloned hand outstretched.

"I am Arsene," he said, an unneeded reminder, "the other you that exists within. Though I may disappear at this moment, I shall always be at your side." Arsene paused, the flame behind his eyes flickering curiously. "You must not look back." His voice was lower now, strange, lacking its previous gravitas. "We may meet again, or we may not, but you need not beg forgiveness for the choice your heart has made. I see through you, Trickster."

The boy was eclipsed with the sudden feeling of impending grief, some all-encompassing panic gripped his heart in an iron vice. Ren wanted to say something, to reach out and grab the demon's hand, beg him not to go. But his teeth clattered against each other, tongue stiff in his mouth, he could neither move nor speak.

Arsene laughed. "Steel yourself, boy. Your fate is yet to reach its apex. You may leave behind who you once were, but that memory is never gone from you. So remember me, Trickster. And do well by my guidance." He laughed again, a bellowing chuckle that echoed in Ren's ears even as it was muffled by the executioner's shroud, even as he watched his soul strapped into that infernal guillotine, even as the blade cut the sound off entirely.

*******

The rest of Igor's instructions washed over Ren like an oozing tide, seeping into his mind even as it whirred against emptiness, focused more on Arsene's parting words than any of the man's 'gifts.' There was something there, something important he couldn't quite put his finger on, a lingering hint or allusion, something, something...

Skkkth. The scratch of pen against paper dragged across his nerves. Ren's gaze snapped towards the emotionless sister, Justine in the process of taking some sort of notes on her clipboard.

"Hey, inmate, pay attention!" snapped Caroline from the other side of the cell.

"What are you doing?" Ren asked.

Justine glanced up at him, then back down at the paper. "I'm registering your new Persona in this compendium. If, in the future, you feel the need to call on your discarded selves, I can return them to your possession."

It took a few moments before Ren could fully process what she was saying. "So, I can get back the Personas I've executed?"

"For a fee," Justine said, with a sly smile.

Ah. Figures. "Fine," he said, "could you call back Arsene now?"

"You want that weakling again?" Caroline grumbled from nearby.

Justine nodded. "Certainly." She finished jotting down her registration, then flipped back to the first page of the compendium. The platinum-haired girl paused, then began flipping through pages, her yellow eye darting across each in turn. "Um."

Caroline stomped over to her sister and snatched the clipboard. "Give me that!" She began flipping through the pages herself, squinting down at the paper. "Oh. Um."

"What?" Ren said, his heart beginning to quicken.

"He's...not in the compendium," Justine said, softly.

"Did you forget to register him?" Caroline asked, her voice hushed. She sounded afraid, and the glance over her shoulder at Igor confirmed Ren's suspicion.

Justine shook her head. "I didn't need to, the inmate's awakening should have burned that Persona into the first page on its own, I saw..." Her hand flew up to her eyepatch, some inexplicable expression crossing her face. "No, wait, you...?" Justine turned to Caroline, perplexed.

Caroline stared back, equally lost for words. "I don't..."

The sisters looked on the verge of tears, like two children who knew they'd done something wrong without understanding exactly what. "It's okay," he said, forcing a kind lilt past the knot in his throat, "I don't need Arsene right now. This...uh, Agathion?" He brought a hand to his chest, feeling the Persona pulse out an affirmation to his call, a little song against the inside of his chest. "Agathion has Arsene within them. They're a part of me now, so he is too."

Caroline stared at him, then nodded slowly, still not quite composed. "Okay," she said, quietly.

Justine turned her attention back to the compendium. "Maybe the pages got mixed up?" On the verge of desperation, searching for some way to ease her own panic.

"Maybe," Ren said. "You can take a look and let me know. I wouldn't worry too hard, I was just curious is all." He forced a smile.

Justine nodded, flipping through pages, silent, all attention seeming to be turned towards the clipboard. Caroline, on the other hand, was visibly more relieved. "Yeah," she said, "who needs that dumb bird anyhow?" She cleared her throat and sent a very exaggerated glare towards Ren. "Now get going inmate! You've got work to do."

4/20 – Wednesday  
After School  
Kamoshida's Palace, West Building Safe Room

Skull dropped into a chair with a loud exhale, legs off one side and one heel tapping arrhythmically against the floor. "I didn't think there'd be so many Shadows around," he grumbled, "it took us forever to get this far."

"They must have beefed up security since the last time we were here." Panther hopped up on the table next to him, resting one arm on her teammate's head with a grin. "Besides, we're barely been going for a half hour, don't tell me you're tapping out already."

Skull snorted. "Oh, get real, like I'd call it quits so soon. I'm just bored sneaking around these small fry, I've been itching to get my hands on that fake king all week." He turned his attention to Ren, who was currently peeking through a crack in the safe room door. "Yo, Joker, get your butt in here, you're gonna give me anxiety."

"Sorry," he said, closing the door quietly and joining his friends at the Safe Room table. Moments later, he started in place. "Wait, crap, where's Mona?"

"Right here," came their leader's bored voice from the other side of the room. The not-a-cat was currently in the process of scaling a large bookshelf against one of the walls, pulling books out and then shoving them back in again.

"What're you up to?" Panther asked.

"Hold on," he muttered, stretching to one side to tug on a particularly thick tome. Rather than pop out like the rest, the book tilted over and made an odd clicking noise. Then, the entire bookshelf started to move, its entire left half smoothly shifting to one side. A sudden breeze hit the Thieves in the face as they were greeted by the appearance of a dark hallway behind the bookshelf.

"Yooo for real?!" Skull said, before coughing on the musty air. "This place has secret passages and shit too?"

"In a manner of speaking," Mona said, hopping from the shelf to the table, a satisfied look on his face. "These Safe Rooms are areas in the Palace where Kamoshida's cognition is weaker. He might know their real life counterparts exist, but he doesn't actually acknowledge them, so his subconscious fills in the gaps. Since he doesn't care about them, the fabric of the Metaverse is weaker here, and it's easy to poke a hole in that fabric." He gestured to the passageway. "If we follow this, we can get back to the entrance without having to fight any Shadows. And any other Safe Rooms should have the same sorts of backdoors. As long as we open that door, we can travel between the Safe Rooms freely."

Panther let out a long whistle. "That's awesome."

Ren smiled, patting Mona on the head. "Good work, Mona."

The not-a-cat swatted at his hand with a smile.

4/20 – Wednesday  
After School  
Kamoshida's Palace, Old West Castle 2F

"Three enemies," Morgana said, eyes flickering across their foes. The Thieves were back to back, two equine Shadows advancing from either side, a giggling Pixie watching the scene from just out of reach. "Joker, take 'em down!"

Ren raised a hand to his mask. "**Agathion**!" Azure danced across his gaze. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as his Persona let loose a voltaic torrent in all directions. A dualfold cry rang out, both Bicorns crumpling in unison.

"Mona, that's our cue!" Skull rushed towards one Shadow, bracing the crimson pole on one shoulder like a bat, then bringing it down with all his strength. The horse-monster barely gave any resistance, instantly popping into a shower of black dust. Mona similarly brought his blade down on the other Shadow; another resounding pop.

"Uh oh," said the Pixie, the smirk wiped off its tiny face. It whirled in midair to make a break for the nearest door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Panther didn't wait for an answer. She snapped the edge of her blade towards the Shadow, the weapon bursting out into a long segmented whip. Its sharp tip shot straight through the Pixie, who gave a little surprised squawk before vanishing into its own cloud of dark residue. "Whoops." Panther retracted her whip, looking sheepishly at her teammates. "I didn't mean to kill it."

Skull practically doubled over laughing. "The hell are you looking so apologetic for? That was awesome!"

Panther smiled. "Yeah. Yeah! We're awesome!" She threw up a hand for a high-five that Skull gladly reciprocated.

Mona tugged on Ren's coat, pointing farther into the room. "Hey Joker, look, it's a treasure chest."

Ren nodded, moving away from his celebrating teammates to pop open the chest. "Oh," he said, tugging on the unmoving lid, "this one's locked."

Mona chuckled. "Looks like it's time for another crash course in Phantom Thievery." He struck a pose, pointing dramatically at the chest. "We're going to pick that lock!"

Ren paused, waiting for continued instructions that never came. "With what, exactly?" he asked.

"With a lock pick, duh." Mona rolled his eyes, smiling. Then, realizing, his smile vanished. "Uh oh."

"I don't suppose–" Ren started, before Mona let out a long yowl.

"I knew I forgot something!" He held his head in his tiny paws. "We were so busy working on that weird blueprint the other day that I totally forgot to have you make any lockpicks!"

The blueprint. Ren blinked, then reached for his bag, fishing the odd cylinder out. He ran his thumb across one of the tiny levers, watching little metal pieces extend and shift across the other end. His eyes traveled from the device to the locked chest, then back to the device. Carefully, he pressed the end of the device against the lock. He had to turn it slightly to get the metal pieces inside, but it fit snug against the lock. Then, Ren began fiddling, pulling on the aluminum pistons, flicking the switches, listening to the inside of the lock click.

"How are we ever supposed to get to the Treasure without..." Mona trailed off as he noticed Ren's current focus. "What...what are you doing?"

"Picking the lock," Ren said plainly, rotating the cylinder. The entire lock rotated with it, and the lid of the chest popped open. He glanced over his shoulder at the feline, whose mouth was hanging open.

"It's a lockpick?!" Mona asked, incredulous.

"I guess," Ren said, pulling the device out and flicking one of the levers again. The picks on the end retreated back into the cylinder and he stowed the device in his bag.

The feline shook his head. "Of all the blueprints they could have given us...it's a lockpick."

"Expecting something more impressive?" Ren asked with a little chuckle. "You got pretty spoiled with the cool sword."

Mona stared down at his blue-metal blade, and smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. Well, if it's good enough for you, Joker, it's good enough for me."

4/21 – Thursday  
Evening  
Cafe Leblanc

The calling card was sent. Tomorrow, they'd be in the Palace. The only thing between the Phantom Thieves and Kamoshida's treasure were a few dozen hours, and Ren couldn't wait.

"Oh, just in time," Sojiro said, the moment Ren walked through the door to the Cafe. He had his cell in one hand and a small notepad in the other. "Could you keep an eye on the Cafe while I run a quick errand?"

"I'm, uh," Ren stuttered, not quite sure how to reply, "okay?"

Sojiro let out a long, relieved sigh. "Good, good. Just make sure nothing bad happens for," he glanced down at the notepad, "ten minutes or so. Greet any customers who come in, and don't cause any trouble."

Ren looked at the empty booths. Customers, right. "Got it."

The owner hurried past, shucking his apron and thrusting the garment into Ren's arms. He paused at the door. "Uh, thanks kid. When I get back, I'll make it up to you."

Whatever that meant. Ren nodded, turning as the front bell rang at Sojiro's departure. He plopped his bag down behind the counter, unzipping it so Morgana could wander around if he wished. He'd barely stood back up again when the bell rang again. Sojiro having forgotten something, no doubt. "I thought you said ten minutes," Ren teased.

"Sorry?" replied a much higher voice than Ren had expected. He turned to see a young man with short, silver hair standing at the door with an amused expression. He was dressed in some sort of school uniform – not Shujin, but he was clearly a student – with a white undershirt and unbuttoned black jacket with a popped collar.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Ren said. "I thought you were someone else."

The young man laughed. "It's not often I'm mistaken for other people," he said, "I usually tend to blend into a crowd." He stared at Ren, expectantly.

"Oh, uh, come in?" Ren beckoned clumsily towards the booths. "Feel free to seat yourself."

"Thank you," the young man said. Rather than take a booth, he hopped up one of the counterside stools. "One cup of coffee please. Splash of milk."

"I..." Ren took a breath, trying not to stumble over his own words. "I'm sorry, the owner's running a quick errand, he can make some more coffee when he returns. It shouldn't be long."

The young man raised an eyebrow. "You've got a full pot right there." He motioned to the end of the counter.

"Oh." Ren didn't know what else to say, so he walked over and picked up the pot, before realizing that he still needed a cup, and put the pot back down. The young man, thankfully, had pulled out his cell phone and was currently occupied with that, rather than watch Ren stumble his way around such a simple task. He gingerly placed the full cup in front of the young man. "There you go."

The silver-haired young man nodded, "thank you," and took a sip. He hummed a note of what Ren hoped was approval, smiling at the boy. "My compliments to the barista."

Ren had to swallow the urge to apologize again. "I'll pass it on to him."

The young man laughed and took another sip. "I meant you," he said. "It's very good coffee, but you're handling yourself well. It's your first night on the job, right?"

Technically, it wasn't even that, but Ren nodded. "That obvious?"

"If you want my advice: take a deep breath," the young man said with a chuckle, "and take your time. No use rushing things." He seemed to think on his own words for a moment. "You seem distracted. Something on your mind?"

Ren stared at the young man. Distracted, right, as if the silver-haired weirdo bouncing between topics was one to talk. "I've got a lot on my mind," he replied.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me," the young man said. "You just remind me of a friend of mine. He's been going through..." He hummed into another sip. "Not really a breakup. He's fallen out with a friend of his, they don't talk much anymore and he's afraid they won't ever see each other again."

Arsense's laughter rang across Ren's mind. "Yeah, I think I can relate to that."

"I thought you might," he said. "Might not mean much, but it could help to remember who's still in your corner. Grief is natural, but you can't let it isolate you. And if you really need them back in your life, just call them."

"It'd be nice if it were that simple," Ren mumbled.

The young man shrugged. "Sometimes it is. Never know until you try." He was quiet for a little while, focusing on the coffee, drinking it in painfully slow sips.

"You're a student, right?" Ren asked, desperate to fill the silence.

"Not really," he replied, "I graduated a while ago. But the uniform still fits me well, so I keep wearing it." He'd probably gotten that question fairly often, considering Ren didn't even need to mention the uniform for him to address it. "Your uniform's from nearby, right? Shujin?"

Ren nodded.

"My little sister wants to go there when she's older," he said, a new warm note in his tone. "If you're still there when she is, maybe I'll introduce you."

"Are you local then?" Ren asked. He wasn't exactly eager to see the strange young man again, but something about him peaked Ren's curiosity.

"Sort of." The young man took a long, last sip of his coffee and then stood. "I'm staying with a friend in Shibuya for the next few months. I might end up moving there myself, but it's too early to tell." He rummaged around in his pocket, pulling out a small handful of coins that he began counting out onto the counter. Didn't he have a wallet?

"I might see you around then," Ren said. 

"Narukami," the man said, putting the rest of the coins back in his pocket and reaching a hand out to Ren. "Call me Yu."

"Ren Amamiya," Ren replied, and shook it.

"Fools like us have to stick together, you know," Yu said, and winked.

Ren just stared back at him.

"What an odd fellow," Morgana mused from behind the counter.

4/22 – Friday  
After School  
Kamoshida's Palace, Throne Room

"We're at the stairs now," Mona said. He hopped up on the banister, motioning the other Thieves to continue.

"I won't push," Ren said from behind the enormous crown, both hands under its edge, "you two just walk it down and I'll follow."

"Keep your end up, Joker," Panther said. She leaned around the crown to nod at Skull, who grasped the other end. "You ready?"

"Why is this thing so goddamn heavy?" Skull grumbled. He adjusted his grip, taking a hesitant step down the stairs. "Okay, ready."

The trio began to slowly descend the staircase, transporting Kamoshida's Treasure like a piece of furniture.

"Watch the throne," Mona said as the Thieves reached the bottom of the stairs.

The edge of the crown clanked against the royal chair.

"I said watch it!" Mona yowled, little arms flailing at nothing, anxiously watching the Thieves.

"Can't see," Ren wheezed. He hefted the crown as steady as he could, a dull ache pulsing through his arms.

Skull swore under his breath, adjusting his grip on the Treasure to shove out at the chair with one foot. He'd probably expected it to be heavier and sturdier than it was, as the throne flew across the room with a deafening clatter, spinning across the ground with a shower of splinters.

"Figures," Panther laughed, "even his throne is fake crap."

Ren was mid-step, glad to finally be nearing the end of the awful stairs, when his foot lost all traction with the ground. He only felt the edge of a stair pressing into not-quite-the-right-part of his foot, and his shoe slipped, and Ren was horizontal. A single surprised yelp, dragged out of him as he slid completely underneath the crown, each stair smacking into his back as he went.

"Ow," Ren said, staring up at the bright chandelier overhead. He craned his head up, trying to glance in the direction of his friends, finding himself instead face to face with a familiar boy, two tired dark eyes staring at him from underneath a mess of short black hair. "...Mishima?"

"Joker, watch out!" Mona's voice echoed through the hollow room.

A glint of light on steel. Ren moved on instinct, throwing himself to one side as the Cognitive Mishima jammed a spear into the spot he'd been lying just a moment before. The Phantom Thief rolled into a low crouch, stumbling up to his feet, eyes locked on the surprising assailant. Mishima tugged on the spear, trying to wrench it from the floor, his back hunched and every motion seeming like a battle against exhaustion. The boy might have been trying to kill Ren, but he looked on the verge of collapsing. But then, Mishima wasn't alone. Ren spotted another cognitive student, a boy he didn't know by name, hefting a flail and stumbling towards him from behind one of the pillars. The sound of grinding from behind him sent Ren's gaze over his own shoulder, confirming the sight of four volleyball players pushing on either side of the enormous throne room doors, forcing them closed. The Phantom Thieves were trapped.

"Joker!" Skull looked about to take a step to help, but he couldn't fight while still lifting the crown. He glanced at Panther, who seemed similarly torn.

"Keep holding onto the Treasure!" Mona commanded. The feline scrambled towards Ren on all fours, holding his blue sword in his mouth.

"Mona and I can handle them," Ren said. He pulled out the silver blade and his pistol, brandishing both as Mona reached him. "Head for the door."

Panther grimaced, but nodded, and the two Thieves started a wide arc around their enemies. Thankfully, the Cognitive students seemed hellbent on murdering Ren and Mona. 

Ren's hand flew to his mask, Agathion's name on the tip of his tongue, but his command stalled in his throat. Those tired, cold eyes stared into him. He knew they were only Cognitions, but...

"Joker, move!" Mona threw out a wide slash, driving the Cognitions back. Despite his seeming insistence towards violence, the not-a-cat made each strike with the flat of his blade, attacks meant to dissuade rather than cause harm.

Ren grit his teeth, slamming his knife back into its sheath, aiming his firearm now with both hands. A Cognition advanced towards him, broadsword swung up and overhead, a pendulum of death propelled more by gravity than strength. Ren pulled the trigger. **Bang.** The shot echoed through the hall and the Cognition dropped to the ground, wailing, clutching at his leg. Ren forced his eyes away, not letting himself look at the damage wrought, taking aim once again with shaking hands. The Cognitions, still encircling him and Mona, seemed more hesitant now. 

"Damnit!" came Skull's voice from beyond the circle, then the sound of a dull thud. "The door's too heavy, we can't get it open!"

"Mona," Ren said, "we need an escape route." He fired another shot into a Cognition's hand, slightly widening the circle around them as the faux foe fell.

"I'm trying!" Mona yelped, diving out of the way of a flail.

"Hold." The deafening command froze the Cognitions in their tracks. Weapons still raised, tired eyes still boring a hole into Ren, but their stilted attacks ceased. Steps on the staircase caught the Thieves' gaze, attention drawn right to the King as he descended, a picturesque figure of overcompensated ego. "You idiots really thought I'd leave my Treasure unattended?" Kamoshida said. "Like I'd be that stupid."

"Wouldn't put it past you," Ren grumbled.

"Slaves!" The King snapped his fingers. From outside the circle, a commotion.

"Hey!" Panther's protest fell on unwilling ears, and Ren spotted the Crown being lugged away from his allies. He could barely spy a pair of bright pink ears and a rose tiara over the Cognitive heads.

"Brave man, hiding behind so many servants," Mona said, tone low, his hackles raised. "Too scared to face us on your own?"

It was an obvious bait, but Kamoshida seemed to take it, scoffing at the feline. "Slaves, clear away. Leave this to your King." The Cognitions obeyed, slinking back, dragging their wounded out to the sides, forming a bulwark against the open balcony. Ren could see Kamoshida now, standing at the bottom of the stairs. The Cognitive Ann was beside him – dressed as scantily as she had been the last time Ren saw her – leading two other Cognitions who had the crown on their backs. Kamoshida reached out, barely touching the Treasure with his fingertips, and the crown hummed in response. The metal warped and shifted, shrinking until the golden gaudy thing fit in the King's hand. He placed it on his head, grinning.

Footsteps from behind Ren, his allies joining him in the center of the room. "Ya' know," Skull said, cracking his knuckles, "I was sort of hoping you'd show up to try and stop us. That means I get to plant my fist right in that smug face!"

King Kamoshida snorted. "You're a vulgar little pest, aren't you? I was still considering making you my slaves after all this, but my castle doesn't need your disobedient sort."

"Don't worry," Panther replied, "this hunk of rock won't be around much longer anyway. We're going to take that crown, and your whole kingdom's going to crumble!"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Kamoshida shook his head, chuckling. "This crown? It's the core of this world. And I'm wearing it! That makes me King! King of the whole fucking world!"

Ren felt something wash over him. It was almost like breathing in the tide, his throat starting to burn, something off tickling the edge of his perception. Some sort of distortion. He found his gaze drawn upwards, above the King's head, squinting into the inexplicably flickering light of the chandelier. There was something there.

"Keep on telling yourself that, you freak." The cock of a shotgun, then the thunderous sound of Skull firing it. There was a flash of impact, sparks against thin air, and Kamoshida snarled out an expletive, shaking off his left hand where the shell definitely hadn't hit him.

"Don't aim for the Shadow!" Mona said. "It's not his real form!"

At the feline's words, Kamoshida laughed. "You think you're worthy to see the true form of a monarch? Very well...I'll show you. I'll show you all, what a demon like me is capable of!" A curtain raised across reality and the Shadow dropped into the ground, flattening like a sheet of paper, a black stain against the red-carpeted stairs. Ren watched, unable to move, as the Cognitive Ann seemed to raise up in thin air, then drop into some sort of liquid. It sloshed around, red, blood? No, wine, displaced by the Cognition and splashing onto the floor. The light caught on something golden, a shimmer in the air, flickering across Ren's eyes.

"What's–" Panther could barely speak, her words more of a gasp than a sentence.

Another glint, light from the chandelier, partly obscured. "The Crown," Ren said. As soon as he said it, he saw the enormous hunk of gold and red fabric, between the two enormous curved horns on the King's head. His disproportionate limbs took up far too much space, making the enormous throne room look cramped. One hand held a massive fork, another an equally sized knife, the third a baton and in his fourth was a cup of wine with the Cognitive Ann.

"That's the power of the Treasure," said Mona. "Distorted desires strong enough to make an entire Palace, channeled through a single Shadow. He's turned himself into a real Demon."

"Phantom Thieves!" bellowed the Demon King. "Your time in my world is finished! I'll execute every last one of you myself! You'll be an excellent example, to show my slaves..." Light flickered against his face, some sort of strange glow, stalling his massive tongue in his mouth. He squinted at it, then roared in pain when it erupted into an open flame.

"What an idiot," Panther said, her voice shaky, not from fear but from fury. Carmen floated behind her, two more fireballs already forming in the Persona's hands. "I wasn't sure I'd be able to use my power against another person, even one as disgusting as him. But against a monster like that?" She laughed. "I couldn't hold back if I wanted to."

Ren turned from Panther to Skull, then Mona, both who returned his gaze. He realized with a start that the Thieves were waiting on his command, for whatever reason. Ren found himself smiling. "Let's run wild."

*******

Keeping the Demon King distracted was proving to be a harder task than it had seemed when Mona had suggested it. Ren felt exhaustion stiffening his bones, the gritty taste of Takemi's medicine starting to form a thick coating on his tongue. He forced himself back to his feet, staring down Kamoshida. "**Agathion!**" Blue flame, and then a burst of acrid energy forced the Demon King to guard himself.

"You little–" Kamoshida couldn't even get the words out.

"**Carmen!**" A clarion of flame, pounding away at the enormous creature, each fireball a new note.

"**Zorro!**" The final fireball paused in midair, then exploded with indescribable force as Mona force-fed the flames into an engorged vortex.

Ren tried not to breathe in the stench of burning hair as he raised his pistol.

"Slaves!" **Bang.** Ren's bullet clattering off of demonic flesh. "Prepare the kill shot!"

"That..." Mona panted, "doesn't sound good."

"No way." Panther's exclamation drew Ren's gaze to the side, and his own heart caught in his throat. "Shiho?"

The black-haired girl, another Cognition, slowly wheeled out an enormous volleyball, nearly a foot bigger than she was. Shiho's foot caught on the carpet, and she stumbled, but kept on pushing. The Cognitions swarmed around her, raising the ball above their heads, blocking the girl from sight.

"You bastard," Panther said, and heat radiated off her like a furnace, "you bastard!" This time, her attack was closer to a flamethrower, a constant wave of fire shooting across the room

"Mona, back her up!" Ren shouted over the deafening roar of Panther's flames. He raised a hand to his mask, running his fingers across it, an unspoken thanks to Agathion as he asked another soul within him for its assistance. "**Kelpie!**"

The feline followed suit. "**Zorro!**"

Once more, Carmen's fire exploded outwards, wrapping Kamoshida in its cruel embrace, scorching the demon's skin with the combined power of flame and wind. Maybe, that could have done it. But none of the Thieves had strength enough to keep the attack going for long. Ren dropped to his knees, mask returning to his face, his vision starting to blur at the edges. He was at his limit. And judging from Panther and Mona's labored breath from behind him, they weren't faring much better. He chanced a glance towards the banister Skull had been scaling. Ren couldn't see him, which probably meant the boy had managed to reach his destination. They just had to survive long enough to make that count for something.

"Is that all you can do?" Kamoshida asked. He laughed, deep and ugly. "Why don't I show you what true power looks like?"

Ren shoved a hand into his bag, grabbing blindly at one of the soft drinks and popping the tab. Still gasping for air, he put the lip against his mouth and upended the can. Ren coughed and spluttered his way through, more of the drink running down his chin than into his throat, but it was enough. He threw the can to the side as Kamoshida rose to his feet.

The Cognitions collectively bounced the volleyball up, once, twice, then launched it. The Demon King jumped along with it, swinging at the ball, smashing it towards the Thieves. "**Gold Metal Spike!**"

Ren didn't dare blink. "**Saki Mitama!**" The Persona, like a golden teardrop, flared into existence between him and the rapidly approaching projectile. It hummed, spinning in midair, a shimmering blurred barrier. The volleyball slammed into Saki Mitama, shuddering, still brimming with energy. "Come on, come on." Ren grit his teeth, bracing himself against the floor. Persona and projectile ground against each other. He tasted metal. He tasted blood. "Come on!" With one last push, the volleyball bounced off, thudding against the floor and rolling to the side. Ren could barely see, his gaze fully blurring over. He could hardly feel the impact of his knees against the floor, hardly feel the pain that now sparked his entire nervous system.

"Pathetic." But he could hear Kamoshida, unfortunately, all too well. "You're all so weak."

"Skull," Panther whispered, from somewhere behind Ren, "hurry up."

"And now you're all going to die." Kamoshida laughed. One arm up, a knife hanging in midair.

A quiet cry in the dark. Flashing red and blue lights. No. No, not yet. Not yet!

"**Arsene!**" A bolt of pain shot through Ren's body, from his feet up his spine like lightning from hell, setting his nerves aflame and bursting past his lips to carve a nightmare into reality. He saw the world splinter, saw the reflection of his own frenzied yellow eyes against the shards of existence, saw a jagged crack in something very precious. Such a little fissure, and yet from that scar he heard the echos of infinity, the millennium choir, like a bell slowly chiming back and forth. Ren felt dark fingers pull the corners of his mouth into a hungry grin, salivating at the luxurious bounty to be taken.

_Trickster._

A stern voice, unfamiliar. A flash of blue and the schism in the precious thing was gone. The chime faded from Ren's ears and the threads pulling his soul snapped in unison. Reality, such as it was, crashed back into him and his own codename flickered back across his lips. The throne room. Kamoshida, his treasured Treasure. Mona and Panther, staring ahead, at his side but their eyes locked on the blue flame. The flame. Ren saw that dark shape imposed into existence – scored by his own hands, his call answered – and he recognized it instantly.

Two black wings unfolded, feathered at their base but otherwise leathery and thin, not unlike a bat's. For a moment, Ren thought the color of those boots and that long-sleeved vest was a trick of the light; no, the familiar crimson of those garments had faded into nothing, each a stark white against that formal black shirt. Only his mask retained that hue, those eyes and that grin still shining with an otherworldly red light. His horns seemed different, no longer as thin or long as they were. Instead, they had curled forward into a thick spiral, like a ram's horns, farther away from that tall black top hat.

"I am thou, thou art I," bellowed the nightmare of azure flame. "I am the pillager of twilight, plunged into the abyss. I am the tyrant's bane, the dagger from shadows, the swift hand tipping the scales. My hunger is eternal, insatiable, irrevocable. I am Arsene Dusk!" He turned to Kamoshida, the motion sending a shockwave through the air that nearly sent the Phantom Thieves flying, Ren gritting his teeth and bracing himself against the force of his own Persona. "I see you have procured an excellent bounty for me, Thief. Glorious!" Arsene raised a clawed hand, opening it. A spark flickered in his palm and then roared into a furious blood-red inferno. The dark flame lasted but a moment before coalescing, solidifying into a long black cane. "Ready yourself, Asmodeus, for I will cut out your heart."

"How dare you upstage me in my own throne room!" Kamoshida shrieked, slamming an enormous fist into the wall. "Slaves! Another kill shot!" He rose, his underlings rolling out another gigantic volleyball.

"He's about to attack again!" Mona yelled into the wind.

"Ah, good," Arsene said, facing the Shadow head-on, "you've accepted my challenge, I see. Well then, demon scum, give it your best shot!" He pivoted, cane resting in his left hand, right hand outstretched.

"Is he going to catch it?" Panther said, Ren only barely hearing her over his own heart pounding in his ears.

The demon leapt into the air, hitting the ball square at the peak of its arc, sending it flying towards the Thieves and Arsene. "**Gold Medal Spike!**" 

For a moment, Ren's heart stopped as the sphere hurtled towards him. "What a pathetic display," said Arsene. He pulled his right hand back, claws outstretched, and swept it across the air. "**Nullify.**" A shimmer across reality, torchlight glinting across glass, and the volleyball burst like a balloon hitting a tack.

"Joker," came Mona's quiet voice from behind him, "I didn't know your Persona was this strong."

"Neither did I," Ren replied.

"How," Kamoshida said, his disgusting tongue hanging out of his open mouth, "how did you stop my kill shot?"

"With ease." Arsene shook his hand off, as if loosing himself of a bit of dust or a cobweb. "Allow me to demonstrate for you," he placed one hand on his cane, "true power."

Movement out of the corner of Ren's eye, he saw Skull vanish behind the banister, no doubt ready to jump. "Wait!" he yelled, and he felt his gut lurch as if something anchored there had pulled taught.

Arsene turned to face him, deep red flame flickering inside that hollow head. It was like staring off the edge of the cliff, facing down something unfathomable, playing chicken with gravity. Two words flashed across his mind: Certain Death. But it was long enough.

"Kamoshidaaaaaaaa!" The elongated battle scream of one Ryuji Sakamoto, vaulting across the banister and hurtling towards the back of the Demon King's head. Kamoshida turned, unable to act fast enough to stop Skull from smashing into the crown with all the force he could muster. Both Thief and Treasure tumbled off Kamoshida's head, the former clutching onto the latter as it clattered to the ground, right into the waiting arms of Panther and Mona.

"No!" Kamoshida shrieked, grabbing at his scalp, fingers closing around nothing.

"If you're quite done holding me back," Arsene Dusk said, "I have a bounty to rend." He turned from Ren to Kamoshida, and the single motion felt like it tore Ren's spine out of his body. He could barely stand, his heart thudding behind his eyes, as he watched his Persona place one hand on his cane once again. "**Vorpal Blade.**" Ren saw only the shine of steel catching the light, then Arsene slid the hidden sword back into the cane. In that instant, Kamoshida's form was splintered. Black blood burst out of him from a hundred cuts, he barely had the breath left to wail before his entire body was shredded. The Demon King stayed upright for but a second, before falling backwards, collapsing onto the staircase. His massive form started to fade, warping and melting into so much black powder, drifting away on the wind, until only the pathetic body of a man remained

Ren stared up at Arsene Dusk, and the nightmare thief began to laugh. That haunting laughter stayed even as the Persona vanished, back into the blue fire that had summoned it. Back to the depths of Ren's heart. Back to the abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, another long chapter done! Finally managed to crank this out after riding the hype train of Persona 5 Royal. And on that note: I want to address something directly before it actually comes up in the story.
> 
> Deja Vu is a Persona 5 fanfiction, first and foremost. While Persona 5 Royal will absolutely end up having inspirations on what I include and change about P5, my priority is towards telling as best a story as I can. P5R has some very good elements, but it is at times very messily implemented, and I don't want to lower the quality of the narrative just to make everything fit with its retconning of story elements. With that in mind, I've decided to include SOME but not ALL of P5R's additions to P5's narrative. I haven't yet decided on everything I will and won't use, but I'll be sure to note clearly when a chapter will have Royal spoilers. Hopefully, by the time I reach that point, the game will be out in America / Europe so I won't be treading on any toes.
> 
> Thank you for your patience.


	5. Chariot, Hierophant, Death and Lovers

4/23 – Saturday  
After School  
Shujin Academy, Rooftop

"When you said we should all meet up," Ryuji said, spinning a pencil on the desk, "I thought you meant to do, like, Phantom Thief stuff. Not study."

Ren shrugged. "I missed a few days of homework because of our infiltration. Don't wanna get kicked out of Shujin for bad grades."

Ann chewed absent-mindedly on her pencil, staring down at the worksheet in front of her. "Either of you remember how to solve for 'x' when there's still a 'y' in the equation?"

"You're gonna ruin your teeth," Ryuji teased.

She glared at him, taking the pencil out of her mouth. "You remember or not?"

Ryuji shook his head.

"Figures," Ann chuckled. "Hey Joker, you..." She paused, catching her own slip-up. "Sorry, Ren."

"I understand," he said, gaze tracing the same sentence over and over without recognition, "I can't stop thinking about it either." If he closed his eyes, he could see Arsene Dusk's blue flame dancing, burned into his memory like a particularly persistent sunspot.

"Okay." Ryuji dropped his pencil on the desk. "Can we, like, talk about what went down?"

Morgana popped his head out of Ren's bag, not saying a word but clearly as eager as the other two.

Ren sighed. He ran a hand through his hair – sort of greasy, he noticed, probably from forgetting to shower after the infiltration. He hadn't even bothered to change last night, just dragged himself up the stairs and collapsed into bed. "I don't know. I mean, sure, we can talk about it, but I don't understand what happened any more than you guys."

"I don't believe that," Ann said. "I know you can use multiple Personas, but each one is still part of you, right?" She brought her hand to her face, as if trying to touch her absent mask. "When I was in the Palace, it felt like Carmen was always there alongside me. I didn't need to say anything, she knew what I felt, and she responded to it."

"Yeah," Ryuji said, "and when I was kicking ass, Captain Kidd was always in my chest or whatever, hyping me up. And when he took a hit, I felt that hit too. So..." He trailed off, seemingly struggling to articulate his thoughts.

Ann picked up the slack. "You stopped using Arsene after I joined. Morgana said he was your first Persona, but besides for the night I got Carmen, I never saw you use him."

"And then," Ryuji butted in again, "he pops out of you all black and white and full of himself, and it didn't look like you could control him? What the hell was up with that!?"

"I don't know!" Ren said, perhaps a little too forcefully, he saw Ryuji and Ann both start at his tone. "Sorry, I...sorry. I don't know. When we went back to the Palace on Thursday, I...lost Arsene. I couldn't call him anymore, I don't know why. He wouldn't answer. It was like he wasn't there anymore, like he died..." Ren's voice cracked, and he took a deep breath before continuing. "Until we fought Kamoshida. Then he answered. But, it was like it wasn't even him, like it was a completely different person. He didn't even feel like my Persona, really. It was more like I was chained to him, holding him back or something." He shook his head. "So, I don't know, okay?"

Ryuji's hand on Ren's shoulder made him jump. "Yeah, dude, of course it's okay. I'm not trying to come down on you or whatever, just, I'm your friend and shit ya'know?"

Ren nodded, finding the edges of a smile creeping onto his lips. "Thank you." He placed a hand over Ryuji's, and the blond coughed.

"Annnnyway." He took his hand back, looking beyond sheepish – for whatever reason. "I gotta run, actually. Mom said she needed me to, uh, pick up some stuff for dinner." He snatched his notebook, stuffed it in his bag, and darted towards the roof door. "See ya later okay bye!"

Ann snickered. "Weirdo."

Ren chuckled, and nodded.

"Um..." She started, then stopped again. Ann frowned. "Just, like...it's okay if you can't, or don't want to tell us everything right now." She adjusted one of her hairbands, probably just looking for something to keep her hands busy. "If you want to keep something to yourself, I won't pry. But just don't lie to me, please."

Ren felt Morgana brush against his leg. "I..." He couldn't tell her. As much as it pained him to admit to himself, as much as he wanted someone else who bore this burden, he couldn't bring himself to tell her. There was too much to explain, too much he still didn't know or understand. Wouldn't it be easier to just lie, say he wasn't keeping secrets? Then she wouldn't...no, idiot, not a goddamn chance. "Thank you. There's parts of...all of this that I'm still figuring out. Once I do, once I understand what's going on, then I'll tell you everything. Ryuji too."

Ann nodded, and smiled. "That's okay by me." She put her elbow on the table, leaning over and putting one hand up. "Promise?"

"I promise," he said, and mirrored her, taking her hand. "And I won't lie to you."

"That's all I needed to hear."

4/23 – Saturday  
Evening  
Cafe Leblanc

Ren groaned and smacked his forehead directly into the table, slightly crumpling the English worksheet he was halfway through filling out. "If I have to write another sentence about where I live or what my favorite color is," he grumbled, "I might scream."

Morgana chuckled, his front paws up on the table, tail flicking back and forth. "Well, I'm getting pretty restless myself. I think I'll go for a walk, wanna join me?"

He turned his head to the side, cheek against the table, watching Sojiro work. The man was struggling to multitask, between keeping an eye on the counter – where a fresh pot of coffee was brewing – and a stovetop pot, full of what smelled even from there like his signature curry. "You go ahead, I'm gonna see if Sojiro needs any help."

The feline hopped up on the table, stretching out his entire body and then each leg in turn. "M'kay. Catch you later Ren."

"Stay safe," Ren said. He patted Morgana's unreasonably fluffy head. "Don't get in any fights with stray cats or anything."

Morgana snorted. "Like I'd do something so stupid. I happen to be an expert at escaping dangerous situations."

"Ah, yes, like when you 'escaped' the cell in Kamoshida's palace," Ren teased.

Mona bapped him on the nose. He hopped off the table without another word and leapt as snootily as possible out the nearest window.

"I swear," Sojiro said with a chuckle, "sometimes that cat seems more like a teenager than you do, kid."

Ren shrugged. "Could I help you out with anything?"

He raised an eyebrow, stirring the pot of curry. "Shouldn't you be studying?"

"I've been studying all day," Ren said, "and I've got time."

Sojiro waved his hand dismissively, crossing from stovetop pot to countertop pot. "Sure, sure. Oh, and I still owe you for taking care of the cafe the other night, yeah? Come on, I'll teach you how to make coffee."

*******

"Easy," Sojiro warned, "pour it nice and steady. The grounds should be at the bottom, you don't want those to – no no no, keep pouring. If you stop and go, it'll spill all over the counter."

Ren bit his lip and did his best to follow the man's instructions. The pot's handle was starting to dig into his hand, but he didn't dare adjust his grip, he didn't want to risk spilling the boiling hot liquid on himself. Or, worse, on Sojiro's counter.

"Atta boy!" Sojiro grinned, arms crossed, slowly nodding. "Get ready to stop pouring...now." Ren pivoted the pot back to level with as much grace as he could manage, which was thankfully enough to keep from spilling. "Cup's a little too full, not much room for milk or sugar. Next time you want to – you can put the pot back now, kid." Ren put the pot down onto its stand, massaging his aching hand. "Next time start easing off a little earlier, about half the angle? Then when it's time to stop pouring, you can just snap your wrist up. Got it?"

Ren nodded. "Got it."

"You picked up the technique pretty fast though, I'm impressed." Sojiro picked up the cup, breathing in the steam. "Anyone ever tell you that you're a fast learner?"

"Not that I can remember," Ren said, "guess it doesn't usually come up."

The cafe owner raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's a shame. You seem like a pretty bright kid, honestly." He took a loud sip of Ren's first cup of coffee. "Hm. You definitely over-stirred this, the flavor doesn't come out as strongly when you keep agitating it."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What're you apologizing for, kid?" Sojiro chuckled. "I didn't expect you to ace this right off the bat. Everyone messes up their first few cups, that's part of learning." He took another stip. "Texture's pretty much perfect though. Not bad."

Ren couldn't help but smile. "You drink it black?" he asked.

Sojiro laughed again. "Sure do. With as much of this stuff as I drink every day, I'd give myself diabetes if I sweetened every cup." He stood, pushing the cup across the counter. "Gotta get back to my curry. If you're staying up late anyway, you should try your creation. Just don't drink too much, don't want you sleeping through the whole weekend."

Ren brought the cup to his lips, blew away the steam, and took a sip. It was indescribably bitter. And yet, he kind of saw what Sojiro enjoyed about it. There was a faint flavor there, underneath the bitterness. Ren took another sip.

4/25 – Monday  
After School  
Takemi Medical Clinic

Doctor Takemi seemed a bit impatient. She didn't even finish taking the blood pressure cuff off Ren's arm before shining a light in each eye and checking under his eyelids. "Blood pressure's on the high end of normal," she said, almost to herself, "but you look better rested. How's your stress?" She wheeled over to her computer and started to type away.

Ren shrugged. "About the same? School's still difficult, I'm...uh..." He trailed off, watching her type at an unreasonable speed, her eyes darting between his chart and the screen. "...managing?"

The computer toned out an error message, Tae starting and then glaring at the screen before tapping the backspace key. "I wouldn't have been typing in the wrong field if you weren't so goddamn clunky," she grumbled.

"Should I–" Ren began, cut off by Tae raising one finger, a signal to wait.

"You or your friend had any significant side effects on the A-slash-LL pills? Dizziness or light headedness, increased fatigue, stomach pains?"

Ren shook his head. "I got kinda dizzy after standing up too quickly a few days ago."

A quick glance his way. Clack clack clack. "Do you feel it's been effective at lessening your aches, cramping and/or lactic acid buildup after physical activity?"

Ren shrugged.

Tae sighed. "On a scale of one to ten."

"Six?"

Clack clack clack. "Your friend still limping?"

"Less than he was, I think, but yeah."

Tae nodded. "Seems about right. I started you off on pretty low-dose pills, since I wasn't sure how often you'd need to use them. But, if you're willing to take them exactly as I prescribe, then I'd be willing to give you something stronger."

"I promise," Ren said.

Tae snorted. "A bit dramatic, but okay." She pulled open her desk drawer and fished out another orange-tinted bottle of pills. "These use a different catalyst than the A-slash-LL, your liver will use a lot more of the active ingredients instead of filtering them out. Also comes with a much lower risk of catastrophic liver failure, in case that was something you were worried about."

He hadn't been, but he couldn't help but be a little worried about it now.

"Don't take more than three tablets in a 24 hour span of time, you need to give me advanced notice before any X-rays, and if you eat any grapefruit you will regret being alive."

Ren nodded. Seemed reasonable enough.

"I'm not sure if you're taking any vitamin supplements at the moment, but you should stop. If you're worried about any deficiencies, let me know and I can find something that won't react–" The phone rang, and both of them jumped. "Crap. I hoped they'd call later...excuse me a moment." She put down the pill bottle, cleared her throat, and picked up the receiver. "Doctor Takemi speaking." Pause. "Yes, thank you very much for getting back to me so soon." She turned to her computer screen, clicking away from Ren's file to another window, scrolling across some sort of list. "I understand you had some inquiries about Revivadrin? Yes, absolutely." She bit her lip, thinking over something. "That particular medication is very time-consuming to produce, I have maybe a dozen vials currently in stock, but if you're planning on..." Tae trailed off, her brow furrowing. "I'm not in the business of entering exclusivity contracts. I understand that, but I run my own clinic. Any working relationships as a supplier come second to ensuring my buisness runs smoothly and functions as it's supposed to. Which includes keeping all medication stocked, in the event that it's needed for one of _my_ patients." Pause. "I'm very sorry you came to that assumption. If you change your mind about Revivadrin, you have my number." She hung up the phone. "Stuck up, arrogant, shit for brains–"

Ren interrupted her string of expletives. "What's Revivadrin?"

Tae stared at him, either amused or irritated by his curiosity – Ren couldn't tell which. "It's a quick-acting mild resuscitation agent. It's for patients who are delirious or unconscious, but might have an averse reaction to adrenaline or are already in shock. Wakes them up and keeps them focused."

"You should get some!" came a feline whisper from Ren's bag. "If one of us gets knocked out by Shadows, or collapses from fatigue, it might be helpful."

Tae glanced at the schoolbag by the boy's feet. "Uh...your bag is...meowing."

"Sorry, that's my ringtone," Ren said. "How much?"

It took Tae a moment to process his question. "Normal 2'000 yen fee for the visit, and another 3'600 for the V/LL." She brought back up his file on the computer, and typed some notes near the bottom of the window.

"What about for the Revivadrin?"

Doctor Takemi stopped typing. "Kid, you're going to have to come up for one hell of a reason for needing a cardiac stimulant. And don't tell me it's for your exams or some bullshit like that, we're not talking about Ritalin here, this stuff is designed to jumpstart your whole nervous system."

Ren's brain spun in his skull, trying to formulate some sort of excuse, some sort of reason why it might make sense for him to need as potent medicine as that. "I...it's dangerous being a teenager in this day and age?"

She stared at him, stone-faced, before bursting out into laughter. "Alright, alright, I suppose you'd know better than me." She rolled a pen between her fingers. "You understand this is an informed consent clinic, right? Even if you walk in here high as a kite, the only thing I'm going to do is make sure my prescriptions don't react to whatever you're on. I'm obliged to disclose to the authorities if you tell me you're planning on hurting yourself or others, but that's it. You're aware of that?"

Ren nodded. She hadn't mentioned drugs previously, but the word "overdose" clicked in his mind. Pretty sensible reason why someone might need their nervous system kicked in the ass.

"Good," she said, and turned back to the computer. Fingers flying across the keys, she added another line to the notes on his file. "One shot of Revivadrin will put you back 18'000 yen. That okay by you?"

This time, it was Ren who needed a moment to process. "That's fine. Thank you."

4/26 – Tuesday  
After School  
Shibuya, Underground Shopping Mall

The music store, for a place that sold sound, was surprisingly quiet. The speakers in the ceiling had been turned down so low that Ren could barely make out an actual melody, let alone any words.

"Come on Ren," Ann said, "I don't want to have to keep waiting for your meandering ass." She turned her head to grin and stick her tongue out at him.

"Sorry, sorry," Ren said. He hurried to catch up with her, between the shelves of rock albums and a wall covered of vinyl records with exorbitant price tags. "There's...a lot."

"I getcha, just teasing." She plucked a CD off the shelf. "So, what do you normally listen to anyway?"

Ren shrugged. "Can't say I stick to only one genre, or artist. I just find stuff that appeals to me."

Ann laughed. "Oh yeah, that totally seems your style." She handed the album to Ren. "You listened to any of her?"

"Aizumi?" Ren said. "I don't think so."

"Well you should check her out," she replied. "I'm not really into rock – that's more Shiho's thing than mine – but I'm a fan of hers." Ann started humming as she scanned the shelves.

"What is your thing?" Ren asked, tucking the album under one arm. "Music wise, I mean."

Ann laughed. "Believe it or not, I actually just listen to soundtracks a lot. Stuff from movies or shows I like."

Ren nodded. "I believe it." Something clicked in his head, he wasn't sure what. "Any shows in particular?"

"Oh, older stuff mostly." She pulled an album out, frowned, and put it back. "Uh, Phoenix Ranger?"

"Isn't that still going? I dunno if it'd qualify as 'older.'"

"For your information," she said, raising a finger pointedly, "PRFR's been on the air for, like, fourty years. I'd say that's more than a little bit old."

"Alright, alright." Ren raised his hands in surrender, almost dropping the album he was carrying.

"I started watching the sixteenth season when I was a kid," Ann continued, walking slowly, still looking over the shelf. "Back when they had the regular returning villains and everything, and didn't change everything for each new season."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that. I think I watched a few episodes when I was..." Returning villains. Ren's attention lapsed for a moment as memory smacked him in the face. "Wait, Panther."

Ann gave him an odd look. "I thought we weren't supposed to use code names in the real world."

"La Pantera."

Ann blanched. "Uh."

Ren couldn't help but grin. "You named yourself after a Phoenix Ranger villain?"

"No!" She scrunched up her face. "...yes."

"No kidding," Ren said. "Uh, any...particular reason why?"

"I just...!" Ann sighed, reaching up to adjust her ponytails, looking off to the side to avoid Ren's gaze. "I always thought she was so cool, when I was a kid, you know? She was strong, and proud, and fought to get what she wanted. The Phoenix Rangers beat her a lot, but she always managed to save herself, get out of trouble on her own. Guess that's what I felt like a rebel was."

"Well, it's a good name," he said. "And it fits you very well." What a rebel was, huh? What exactly did Ren think a rebel was? He wasn't really sure.

Ann stared at him for a silent second. "If you tell Ryuji," she said, "I'll shave your head in your sleep."

Despite the eccentricity of the threat, Ren felt legitimacy behind her words. "Yes ma'am."

She snickered, and turned her attention towards Ren's bag. "That goes for you too Morgana."

Ren felt the feline squirm his head out. "Your secret's safe with us, Lady Ann."

"Good." Ann reached over and scratched behind Morgana's ear. "And...thanks, Ren."

He smiled and nodded as Morgana's purring radiated across his side.

"Come on," she said, turning her attention back to the shelves. "Shiho's favorite band just released a new album, and I'm gonna make sure she can listen to it when she wakes up."

4/26 – Tuesday  
Evening  
Cafe Leblanc, Attic

It must have been past midnight when Morgana's voice drifted through the unlit room. "Ren, are you still awake?"

"Yeah," he said,

A pause. "I'm worried," Morgana said, finally.

"About Kamoshida, right?" Five days left until Ren and Ryuji's impending expulsion, and the coach hadn't as much as shown up to Shujin since they'd stolen his treasure.

"Yeah." He felt the feline adjust against his side. "We still don't know for certain if his heart was changed, and we're starting to run pretty short on time." The not-a-cat sighed. "He might end up having a mental shutdown."

"We knew that could happen," Ren replied. "And I'm not exactly going to be sorry for the bastard if it does. I know Ryuji and Ann feel similar."

"But you'll still be kicked out of Shujin," Morgana said.

And his probation would no doubt be revoked. Ren closed his eyes. "If that happens," he said, "I'll hide the parcels before I go."

Morgana was silent for a moment. "Why? Why not take them with you?"

"They're meant for Joker," he said. "Not me. I can't exactly be a Phantom Thief from juvie." He felt around in the dark and pet Morgana's head. "You can show Ann where I hid them. If she still wants to be a Phantom Thief after all this...I trust her with them."

"It won't be much of a team without you and Ryuji," Morgana said. "Well, mostly you."

Ren laughed. "You're still the wise and handsome leader, right? You two will do fine."

Morgana didn't answer, but Ren could feel him purring softly against his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience with this chapter! It's a little short, and not that exciting, but I hope you enjoy it! It's been a crazy month so far, and it's been a challenge to find time to write, but I finally managed to power out these confidant scenes to get us up to the Kamoshida fallout. There's gonna be some more plot advancement next chapter, I promise.


	6. (Magician) Chariot, Moon and Hunger

12/24 – Friday  
Early Morning  
Cafe Leblanc, Attic

Ren hardly needed an alarm clock, Morgana plopping down on his chest was enough of a wake up call. He opened his eyes to the cold light pouring in through the window. Each exhale sent billows of fog through the frigid air, the extra layers of blankets weighed down on him almost more than the cat.

"You didn't sleep that much last night, did you?" Morgana asked.

Ren shook his head. "Couldn't manage to. Tonight's the moment of truth, time to see if all this actually paid off at all. Not like I can relax, knowing that much is at stake."

"Yeah," Morgana said. He shifted, digging his claws into the blankets as he thought. "What happens if we fail? We're not exactly trying something easy here, you know."

"I know," he said. "I think our friend – or guide or whatever she is – just gives up on us. Tries again with some other Ren, some other Morgana. Another group of suckers."

The feline's fur ruffled. "That's not fair! We worked so hard and we're just going to get replaced?"

Ren stared up at the ceiling. "An unfair game," he said. "From the beginning, we've been tugged around by the whims of others."

"Does that mean it's all been for nothing then?" Morgana plopped down on his stomach, letting out a sad huff of air.

Ren reached over and scratched behind Morgana's ears. "I don't think so. Even if we forget, if we have to start over again, we've paved an easier road for who comes next."

"Hrmn." Morgana leaned into Ren's fingers. "That sounds okay to me, I think."

With his free hand, Ren reached to his bedside table. His fingers closed around cold metal, a thick grey key chilled by overnight exposure to the winter air. Even so, it felt warm to the touch, pulsing like a beating heart. "Let's go take the world."

5/1 – Monday  
After School  
Yogen-Jaya, Batting Cages

_Crack_. The aluminum bat rang with the impact, shuddering in Ryuji's grip. In Ren's eyes, the blond was the epitome of a Major League batter, bat hanging in a loose followthrough in his left hand. He heard Ryuji grimace when the ball smacked into the net just underneath the "Home Run" sign.

"Figured you'd be good with a bat," Ren said.

"That's five," Ryuji said. "Guess we switch?" He walked back behind the safety net and offered the bat to Ren. "You sure you're okay with paying for this?"

Ren nodded and took the bat. "Sojiro gave me some pocket cash," he said. Not a lie, the cafe owner had paid him a few hundred yen for his work, but he was absolutely planning on blowing more than that. "Ramen after this?"

Ryuji snorted. "For real? A'ight, but best batter of us two is gonna buy."

"Deal," Ren said. He walked up to the mock home plate, tapped the bat on the ground a few times, and braced for the pitch. "You got three hits, right?"

"Yep."

The automatic pitcher wound up, click, click, click. Then a blur of white, and Ren swung. _Clink_. It wasn't nearly as satisfying a sound, the bat must have grazed underneath. He barely saw the ball whirl, hanging in midair for a brief few seconds, then falling and bouncing across the dirt.

"That's half a point," called Ryuji from behind the net.

"Who's counting?" Ren said, getting back into position for the next ball. Click, click, click. A blur of white. Ren grit his teeth and swung. _CRACK_. His eyes blurred with the effort of the swing, sending the bat skittering out of his hands across the dirt. Ren shook his head, blinking back to cognizance, just as a bell rang an incredibly loud chime from the far wall. He glanced up to see the Home Run sign, its LED lights blinking on and off excitedly. Ren turned back to Ryuji. "Call that two points?"

The boy closed his gaping jaw. "Yeah, sounds fair."

Ren snickered at his expression. "Hey, uh, do you think..." He trailed off. Was he forgetting something? Click, click, click. A ball clipped the air next to his face and smacked into the net. Ren yelped.

Ryuji burst out laughing. "Strike one, dude!"

Ren dove for the bat, which had playfully rolled itself against the leftmost wall of the batting cage. Click, click, click. Ball met net at some tens of miles per hour.

"Strike two!"

And a stumbling scramble back to the plate, right back to center just as the pitcher wound up another fastball. Click, click, click. Ren didn't have time to swing back, barely a second to brace himself, so he just grabbed the bat's head with his right hand and thrust the rod horizontally between himself and the incoming projectile. _Thunk_. The ball arced up and veered left, like a drunk bird, then face-planted directly into the dirt. It didn't even bounce, just pathetically rolled a few more inches.

"Guess that's a foul?" Ryuji said.

Ren sighed and dropped the end of the bat into the dirt, holding it loosely in one hand. "Sure," he replied. After a moment to catch his breath, he turned back to the dugout. "Another half point makes three."

Ryuji smirked and stood. "A'ight, a'ight, lemme show you how it's done." He cracked his neck and took the bat from Ren.

Ren's hand lingered on the grip, on the tips of Ryuji's fingers. Then he took his place behind the net, plopping back down on the too-hard wooden bench.

"Yo Ren," Ryuji said, bracing for the pitch, "you got something on your mind?"

Yes. Obviously, he did. More than the blond might have expected, considering the disparity between their perspectives, considering the parcels tucked carefully under the floorboard in Ren's room. "Tomorrow's our deadline. If Kamoshida's cognition doesn't change by then, we're both expelled."

Ryuji was quiet for a moment. Click, click, click. _Crack_. "Yeah, I know." He glanced over his shoulder at Ren. "You think something went wrong in the Palace? That his mind won't change or whatever?"

Something like familiar, haunting laughter rang in Ren's ears. "No, I think it will. But that doesn't mean he'll grow the hell up before tomorrow. Maybe we were just too late."

Click, click, click. Ryuji swung low and the ball hit net. "So guess us becoming Phantom Thieves won't mean a whole lot then."

"It means something to Ann," Ren replied. "And Mishima, Shiho. Everyone else we stopped him from hurting anymore."

"Yeah, guess you're right." _Crack_. "What'll happen to the Phantom Thieves if we do get expelled though?"

Ren crossed his fingers and stared at the dirt. "I know Ann won't want to give up. Morgana too. I dunno how you feel though."

"Shit, well, there's a public school bout an hour drive away. That's where my mom wanted me to go, before I got into Shujin." _Clink_. "I'd have to move to go there though. It's gonna be hard to keep Phantom Thieving if I'm in another province."

"Well," Ren replied, "I might have a plan. I can't tell you the details yet, but...if everything goes pear-shaped, I think I've got a way to keep the team together."

Ryuji snorted. "Alright secrets-Mc-haver, I dunno what sorta scheme you've whipped up, but I'd love to see how you plan on getting all four of us back into a Palace if we're all in different schools."

Shujin wasn't the only high school in the Tokyo area. Ryuji and his mother had probably discounted Kosei High, neither his grades nor his financial situation necessarily leant themselves to an easy entrance. But after an anonymous four-million yen donation? They'd probably roll out the red carpet for Ryuji. "Not all four," Ren said, too quiet for Ryuji to hear, "just you."

5/2 - Tuesday  
Early Morning  
Shujin Academy, Auditorium

Ren thought it would have been harder to approach Ann after Kamoshida's confession and her subsequent outburst, considering the throngs of students swarming the open floor between them. But he realized quickly that Ann had the same idea. Ren had only a moment to brace himself before she grabbed him in a vice-like hug.

"Thank you," she said. Her voice was unnaturally steady, a forced calm Ren could tell was covering up whatever she was actually going through. "I couldn't have done this alone, thank you. Thank you."

Wordless, Ren patted her back.

"Right, uh, sorry." Ann broke the embrace, smiling sheepishly. "I'm...holy shit." She took a deep breath. "Sorry, I need a second."

Ren nodded. "Take a day. You did good."

Morgana poked his little nose out of Ren's bag. "This is a complete victory for the Phantom Thieves," he mewled quietly. "You should both be proud of yourselves."

"I think you're forgetting someone here," said Ryuji, practically skipping over to join them. "Can't have a team victory without the whole team, ya'know?"

Ann chuckled and reached over, grabbing Ryuji's shoulder and pulling him into an embrace too.

"And now this is happening," the jock wheezed.

"Psst." Morgana reached out and bapped Ren's face. "We probably shouldn't talk so openly with so many people around."

Ren became instantly acutely aware of the dozen-odd eyes of his peers watching the trio with some mixture of eager gossip-mongering and frank curiosity. "Hey guys," he said, "usual spot in five? I'm not a big fan of crowds."

"Sounds good," Ann said, still hugging Ryuji.

Ryuji tried to respond without the use of his lungs, but failed, and just gave a weak thumbs-up.

Ren smiled, nodded, and scooted off towards the nearest exit. He weaved between two cliques, dodged a roaming couple of too-loudly-talking girls and slipped through the auditorium double doors as quick as he could manage. It wasn't exactly a stylish escape, but it'd manage. His tense nerves calmed as the cacophony of students faded into the quiet of the nearly-empty Shujin hallways. "Guess we were pretty lucky, Kamoshida confessing when he did." he muttered. "Another twenty-four hours and we'd have had to spring Plan B."

"I'm almost disappointed," Morgana replied, a little strained as he pushed his head out through the opening in Ren's bag. "It was a pretty clever plan." Considering how little time they'd probably have before Ren would be shipped back off to juvie in the event of his expulsion, "Plan B" was less of a well-orchestrated scheme and more of a scripted panic scenario. Ren would hide the money and the parcels in the laundromat that evening, and Morgana would have to make his way to Ann so she could retrieve said money and parcels before the laundromat opened.

"Disappointed cause you don't get to go live with Ann?" Ren reached over his shoulder and scratched Morgana behind his fluffy ears. He started to walk, taking the long route towards the roof to avoid a mess of students crowding the catwalk between the school buildings. "You could probably still try and convince her to take you in."

Morgana's fur ruffled at Ren's teasing. "And you could probably still try and get Ryuji into Kosei. Not like we're doing much better with the cash in your ceiling."

"I'll consider it," Ren said, "but getting rid of our future money would mean I'd have to get a part time job to keep the Phantom Thieves funded. Doesn't sound like the best use of our free time."

"Yeah," Morgana said, "guess I'll have to find some other way to get rid of him." With a little mischievous chuckle, he ducked back inside Ren's bag.

Ren was about to chastise the feline when a hand on his shoulder knocked a jump into his stride.

"Sorry," came the quiet voice of the hand's owner, between labored breaths. Ren didn't even need to look to recognize it.

"Nothing to be sorry for Mishima," he replied. "What's up?"

Mishima's face was flushed, and he was panting. Probably sprinted to catch up with Ren. Despite that, he looked better. The bags under his eyelids were lighter now, less pronounced, and something in his eyes looked far more alive. "I'm..." he started, then stopped, stumbling over his words. Mishima cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for what I did. Digging up your file, sending it around. That was wrong. It was wrong and I'm sorry, and you don't–"

"I forgive you." Ren cut him off, calm and clear and as gentle as he could. "I'm not mad. Thank you for apologizing, but I'm okay." It wasn't your fault, he wanted to say, it wasn't you. You're not the one who needs to atone, who needs to bow their head, it isn't your burden to bear.

Mishima nodded, eyes locked on the ground. "Thank you," he said, finally. "For what you did. You...you three...uh, stole it, right? His heart?"

Ren forced himself to keep his breath even. He shrugged. "If we did," he replied, "then I couldn't tell you how. We just sort of asked and it happened. Not like we planned anything to go the way it did."

Mishima blinked, confused. "But...the calling card? You didn't put that up?"

Ren shrugged again. "I didn't put them up. Can't speak for anyone else though. And I don't really feel like I've got any control over the Phantom Thieves, or whatever. Like I said, we asked, and something answered." Lies on lies on lies. Some little middle schooler in the back of Ren's head was in the process of trying to set fire to his pants.

"Okay," Mishima said. "I guess that means we're both in the same boat, right? They saved both our asses." He chuckled dryly. "What are we supposed to do about that? How do you pay off that kind of debt? Ren," he stared right at him, "what should I do?"

A chill down his spine and a spark through his gut. "Live." Ren replied. "Live and keep fighting."

5/7 – Saturday  
After School  
Mementos, Path of Qimranut

Nakanohara's Shadow didn't exactly seem very threatening at first glance. The four-foot monster child with its bowl cut and little horns looked more like a kid in a halloween costume than an actual foe.

Skull must have thought similar, cocking his shotgun and taking point before Mona or Ren could advise otherwise. "Alright," he said, "hands in the air."

Nakanohara sneered. "You think you can threaten me, you little punk?!" He pointed a finger-gun at the Phantom Thief. "Get lost!"

"What're you gonna–" Skull didn't have time to finish his question before the Shadow's attack hit him square in the chest. He tumbled backwards, nearly falling on his ass. "For real!?" He wheezed. "What kinda moron gave this kid an invisible gun?"

"This is a winner-takes-all world, didn't you know?" The Shadow giggled, blowing the smoke off its fingertip. "Here, let me show you!" It pointed its finger-gun at Skull and cocked it.

"Not a chance!" Panther's hand flew to her mask. "It's naptime, kid!"

"I'm not..." The Shadow stumbled, first over its words then over its feet, collapsing in a softly snoring heap.

"Nice one Panther! That should hold it for a moment," Mona said. He raised his sword high and Zorro spun into existence behind him. The Persona pointed its rapier towards Skull, engulfing the thief in a soft emerald glow.

"Thanks for the heal," Skull grumbled, probably unhappy at having to accept help from the feline.

"Joker, it's all you," Mona said, hopping up and down. "Show that Shadow what you've got!"

Ren raised his hand to his mask. Last time he asked for Arsene's help, the gentleman thief had been out of his control, Ren had barely been able to stop him from turning Ryuji into collateral damage. If he was going to continue being a Phantom Thief though, he'd have to learn how to use this power. If he had to get in another spiritual tug of war, or twenty, Ren had to be able to control that Persona when the time came to rely on his power. He took a deep breath. "**Arsene**!"

No resonant note of two hearts in symphony. No blue fire. No voice in his ear. Ren's mask stayed firmly planted on his face. He was acutely aware of three pairs of eyes watching him intently. Ren cleared his throat. "Arsene?" Nothing, not even a pulse against his fingertips. He grit his teeth. "**Ars**–"

A cold, sharp point against the flat of his back. Ren froze, the command caught in his throat. 

"My god," said the blade's owner from behind him, a soft and condescending tone with a twinge of a French accent, "you just don't take a hint, do you?"

The blade's tip left his back. Ren started to turn to face the stranger, catching the sight of Panther and Mona still staring at him, frozen in place, motionless and still. "What did you do–"

"To them? Nothing at all. I just pulled you somewhere so we could have a little chat." The stranger slid his thin sword back into its sheath, a hollow cane. He was about as tall as Ren, dressed in a black vest, pale jacket and white boots, his eyes hidden under the brim of a black top hat. He tucked the cane under one arm and adjusted his black gloves. "The polite thing to do at this point," he said, "would be to apologize for bothering me without reason."

"I'm sorry?" Ren said, more confused than apologetic.

The stranger sighed, irritated. "Look, I'm sure you think I should answer to your whim. I'm you, you're me, all that. Just because I live in your heart, I should rush to cut down whomsoever you ask me to." He snorted. "Not a chance, boy. Curb your pride."

Ren squinted at the stranger, who was seeming more and more familiar by the second. He said he lived in Ren's heart? And that outfit...oh. "Wait, Arsene?"

The young man raised his head to glare at Ren, his hollow eyes glowing with crimson flame. "Would you expect anyone else?"

"Sorry," Ren said, "you just...look different than the last time I saw you."

The boy that called himself Arsene looked down at himself. "Yes, I suppose like this, it doesn't make much sense to call me by that name." He pointed at Ren, red eyes flickering brighter. "Boy! You shall refer to me while in this form as Lupin."

Ren nodded. "I didn't know Personas could look like normal people."

"I'm not a typical Persona, boy." Lupin adjusted his hat, once again covering his eyes with its brim. "I've been dragged through the sea of souls for far longer than any should, forced into that screaming tempest while tethered to my contract, unable to fully remember or forget."

Ren scratched his head. "I don't know what that is, but...you were trapped somewhere? Who trapped you there in the first place?"

Lupin chuckled. "The witch who should not be, the walking contradiction. Oxymoron." Ren's blood froze. "They tore me from myself and shoved me back into the primordial depths to go lead some idiot greenhorn."

He swallowed hard. "Who are they? Do you remember anything?"

The thief shrugged. "I remember very little from before I found myself in your heart."

"Damnit." Ren grit his teeth. Another potential clue, scrapped.

"Hey!" Lupin snapped his fingers a few times in front of Ren's face. "Look, boy, let me be clear. You want to make use of my power, fine. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Thank y–" Ren started, before Lupin cut him off.

"I'm not finished." The 'gentleman' cracked his knuckles. "I'm a thief. If I stay with you, you're sure to provide me with wonderful opportunities to take a great number of bounties. Like that foul demon king. You understand?"

Ren nodded, slowly. "Let me guess, you don't want to waste your strength on small fry or something?"

"Bingo!" Lupin clapped once. "I'll help you take down demons, monsters, kings and gods alike. You point me towards a worthy bounty, and I'll tear it to shreds. However!" He took his cane in both hands, pulling it apart a few inches. The blade glinted in Mementos' artificial light. "You start demanding me to obliterate weaklings, get my blade dirty just to save you the trouble? Well, let's just say your heart would make a fairly worthy bounty."

Despite the threat against his life, Ren felt calm. "I understand." He took a step towards Lupin and extended his hand. "Shake on it?"

Lupin looked down at Ren's hand, then at Ren, then laughed. He slid his blade back into the cane-sheath. "Very well, boy." He pulled off his right glove and took Ren's hand. "You have a deal." His hand was thin, pale and cold. Ren shuddered, and Lupin laughed again, his teeth sharp and gleaming white. "Now, how about you do your own fucking work. Like a proper Phantom Thief."

Ren opened his eyes. The Shadow Nakanohara was snoring against the ground. His allies still stared his way, waiting for him to make a move. He looked towards the other thieves, shrugged, then brought his hand to his mask again. "Skull," Ren said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I'm going to hit that Shadow as hard as I can. That should give you an opening to attack. Don't hold back, let's try and finish this thing off quick. Panther, get ready to put it back to sleep if it tries anything funny. Mona, back us up, we might need a quick escape if this goes south."

"Can't you just call Arsene and cut this dude to ribbons?" Skull asked.

Ren shook his head. "I'll explain later, but I can't use Arsene right now."

The Shadow snorted, stirring and starting to wake up.

"Skull, are you ready?" Ren asked, more insistent.

Skull hesitated, but nodded, putting one hand on his mask. "Kidd and I are ready when you are, Joker."

Ren smiled. "**Berith**! Take it down!" With an ephemeral whinny, the equine Persona galloped past him, armored rider raising its trident and then bringing it down right on Nakanohara. The blow hit home, and the Shadow was sent spinning across the ground, stumbling to its feet, dazed. "Skull!"

"**Captain Kidd**!" The tunnel might have been deep underground, but lightning nevertheless filled the surrounding area with a brilliant light.

Nakonohara screeched, stiff and shuddering in place. "I'm...a winner," he spluttered. "I take...what I want. Everything I want. I'm a winner!"

"Check again," Ren said. He cocked his pistol and pointed it directly at the Shadow. "We don't need to take everything. Just your rotten heart." Ren pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hannukah! I managed to finish this just on the 8th day, yay me! I would have got this done earlier, but I was swamped between holidays and a sudden head cold. Finally felt better enough to jam this out, so I did. Thank you very much for your ongoing patience, and I hope you all have a wonderful new year!


	7. Moon and Aeon

5/8 – Sunday  
After School  
Shujin Academy, Classroom

"I've been thinking about what you said," Mishima began. The classroom was still emptying, but a quick glance around the room confirmed that the remaining students were too preoccupied with their own conversations to listen in on Ren and Mishima. Even so, Ren turned slightly towards the window before he replied, back towards the gossiping throng at the back of the room.

"About asking the Phantom Thieves?" he said.

Mishima shook his head. "About fighting. I'm," he looked down at the floor, "I'm not that strong. I'm too scared to confront people, to actually face them, the way you and Sakamoto faced Kamoshida."

"You don't have-" Ren began, before Mishima cut him off.

"There are more people whose hearts need to change!" His tone was still hushed, but Ren could see a spark in the boy's eyes. "I know you're not Phantom Thieves, or whatever, but..." Mishima fished in his pocket for his phone, unlocked it, and passed it to Ren. "You still asked them to steal Kamoshida's heart. So, please, if you can, make sure they see this."

Ren took the phone. "Phantom Thief Aficionados?" A fan site? No, not just that, a quick scroll down showed more than simple praise for the Thieves. "Requests. Wait, three hundred–"

"I mean," Mishima said, "the first forum wasn't split up, I expected mostly thank yous and discussions, but then so many people started asking for the Phantom Thieves to help them, so I made a whole separate forum for that."

Ren looked up at his classmate, the quiet boy who was smiling now wider than Ren had seen before. "You made this? That's impressive."

Mishima shrugged. "I mean, it's pretty bare-bones. But people are noticing, so I guess I did something right." He chuckled.

Ren scrolled back up, to a large poll question placed front and center beneath the Aficionado title. "Do you believe in the Phantom Thieves?"

"Well, I've heard so many other students debating that, so I thought why not get people to weigh in." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's ninety-six percent disbelief right now though."

"Guess everyone thinks the Thieves are just a rumor." Ren handed Mishima's phone back.

Mishima shook his head. "Not everyone. I wouldn't have started the website if I didn't believe." He clutched his phone to his chest. "I need...to fight too. It's not much, but this is what I can do, get people to come forward, give the Phantom Thieves the information they need to do their job." He met Ren's eyes with a frightening intensity. "Please, Ren, can you make sure they hear about this site?"

Ren hesitated. He felt Morgana stir nervously in his bag. Then, he nodded. "They'll know."

5/8 – Sunday  
Evening  
Leblanc Attic

Morgana paced back and forth on Ren's bed. "Are you sure we made the right decision? Even if Mishima doesn't think you're a Phantom Thief, he definitely knows you're involved."

"I trust him," Ren said. He slid underneath his bed and carefully lifted the loose floorboard. "Mishima wouldn't rat us out, he wants to help the Phantom Thieves as much as he can. We could probably just tell him we were Thieves without anything bad happening."

"Not a chance." Morgana said, sternly. "There's too much at stake to risk exposing your identities" He sighed. "I don't think Mishima would betray us, but do you really trust him to not make things worse by getting involved? Or accidentally letting something slip?"

Ren reached an arm into the secret compartment, rooting around half-blind for the right parcel. "The fan site is too useful to shut down. And Mishima's determined to help, even if I tell him to get uninvolved, he'll probably just work harder outside of our control." He pulled the parcel out and replaced the floorboard. "He still thinks I'm some sort of middle-man, how about I just play along and make sure he's actually being helpful? I'll keep him from getting into trouble, or getting us into trouble." He sat up and shook off the dust.

Morgana let out a very feline grumble and plopped down onto his belly. "Fiiiiine," he said.

Ren snickered and scratched behind Morgana's ears. "Hey, come on, aren't you excited to see what's in the parcel?"

He sighed, though it sounded half like a purr, and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, open it up already!"

"Aye-aye boss." Ren sat down on the bed and pulled open the parcel, letting the contents slide out into his lap. He'd expected more trinkets or materials, something far more intricate than the heap of papers that plopped onto his legs. A solitary black pen rolled out after them, landing on the sheets between Ren and Morgana. Ren stared down at the intimidating document, stapled together at the corner like some sort of massive homework assignment. "This is new."

Morgana batted at the pen. "What's this? Some sort of secret tool?"

Ren picked it up and popped the cap off. "Looks like a fountain pen." The tip was intricately designed metal, a wedge of silver with gold trim. The black plastic was also ringed with gold. "A completely normal fountain pen."

Morgana hopped up on Ren's shoulders to look closely at the pen. "There's something written on the tip."

He tilted the pen to better read the tiny text engraved on the metal. "Kuramoto Child."

The not-a-cat hummed an inquisitive note. "Any idea what it means?"

Ren shook his head, almost displacing Morgana, who let out an indignant squawk. "Sorry," he laughed. "Maybe it means something to someone else though." He put the cap back on. "I was thinking about going to get some new pens anyway, mine are running low."

"What kind of idiot uses time travel to save you the trouble of going on a shopping trip?" Morgana huffed.

Ren pocketed the pen and picked up the stack of paper. "I'm more interested in this." It had been primarily printed, though there were a number of handwritten notes scrawled in the margins. "April Twenty-Second," he read, "the Phantom Thieves invade the Castle of Lust and steal Suguru Kamoshida's heart. May Second, Suguru Kamoshida confesses his sins and turns himself in to repent for his crimes. May Second, the Phantom Thieves change the heart of a stalker." In the margins, the name 'Natsuhiko Nakanohara' was scrawled.

"What the hell?" Morgana's fur prickled. "Has someone been watching us?"

"Maybe it's a guide?" Ren said. "Something from Oxymoron or Anachronism to help tell us what to do?" He turned the page. "Or not." Past the first page, someone had practically attacked the document with black ink, covering up dates, names and other details.

Morgana growled softly. "May blank, the Phantom Thieves invade the blank and steal blank heart? We can't do anything with this!"

"Well," Ren offered, "it confirms the Phantom Thieves will still be stealing hearts?" Even he was starting to lose interest in playing devil's advocate for their benefactors.

Morgana half-glared at him silently.

"Yeah, okay, it's pretty useless." He skimmed through the page, then the next, then the next. Each entry was more redacted than the last, until every single line had been blacked out completely. The redactions were a mockery, like his providers were laughing at him from the future, dangling a morsel of truth in front of him only to snatch it away again. Beyond simply clueless, Ren felt powerless, forced to continue risking his life flying blindly through this storm of shrieking nonsense. Once again, he thought of Shiho and grit his teeth. Then, he froze. The last page was minimal, with only two lines of text. Most importantly, that text hadn't been redacted.

December 24th. The sky cries blood and the world eats itself alive.  
December 31st. Oxymoron, under duress, saves daylight from the Fall.

Morgana was motionless, probably reading those two lines over and over the same way Ren was. "Do you remember the first letter you got in the parcels? What did it say again?"

"I look forward to meeting you again," Ren recited, "when the sky cries blood and the world eats itself alive."

"That's our deadline then, huh?" Morgana shivered. "We're going to meet our benefactor on Christmas Eve."

"Deadline," Ren said, quietly. "That second entry, I think...saving daylight from the Fall. I feel like I've heard it before, I just don't remember where."

"Whatever it means, I don't like the sound of it." Morgana hopped down off Ren's shoulders. "We meet Oxymoron on Christmas Eve, then they're under duress by New Years Eve. Are we supposed to save them from duress? Or are we the duress that makes them save whatever daylight is?" He rolled onto his side and groaned. "Ugggggh this is making my head hurt!"

"Mine too buddy," Ren chuckled. He reached over and gently rubbed Morgana's tummy. "Mine too."

5/10 – Tuesday  
After School  
Cafe Leblanc

"Thanks again for letting us study here," Ann said, flashing Sojiro a winning smile.

The cafe owner chuckled. "Hey, you three are the first customers I've had all day. As long as you don't cause too much trouble, you're welcome to study here as much as you like."

"You got it boss!" Ryuji said, definitely louder than he should have.

Ann shot him an "inside voices" kind of look, and the jock quickly pretended to be deeply invested in a math worksheet.

Ren laughed. "So, where should we start? I'm not too concerned about Math, but I've fallen a bit behind everywhere else."

"I've got an okay handle on English, I think." Ann shifted a few papers around on the table. "These prep questions are awful though."

"If _you're_ struggling with 'em," Ryuji said, "all three of us are probably screwed."

Ann picked up a handful of lined pages and straightened them out with two quick taps. "Well, I found my History notes, so maybe we should start there?"

Ren groaned.

"Not a fan?" Ann asked.

"It's hard to keep all the random dates in my head," Ren said. "Like, I know that the Kenmu Restoration happened after the Kamakura Period, but I how am I supposed to remember what date the Restoration started and ended?

"One-Three-Three-Three to One-Three-Three-Six," Ryuji said, still staring down at his worksheet, twiddling a pencil between two fingers. "It was only three years, so you just gotta remember the start."

Both Ren and Ann stared at him for a silent moment.

"And how do you remember that?" Ren prompted.

"Cause that Nitta Yoshisada guy invaded Kamakura and killed the shogun, that was in one-three-three-three."

"Thirteen-thirty-three," Ann corrected.

"Whatever, whatever," Ryuji grumbled. "You write em the same way anyhow."

Ren looked at Ann, then back at Ryuji, then slowly wrote "1333" in his notebook. "Uh, Ann, what were you saying about the English questions?"

"Oh, they're horseshit," she replied.

Sojiro, still behind the counter, snorted into a cup of coffee and starting coughing.

"Like," Ann leaned down to read from a prep sheet, "the phrase 'Daylight Savings' refers to a practice in many English-speaking countries to change their clocks twice a year on specific days. In which season do Americans change their clocks forward an hour?" She smacked the paper down on the table, huffing out the corner of her mouth. Morgana, resting on a nearby stool, jumped from the sound. "I get we're supposed to learn how to talk fluently, but it's an English class not an American culture class. How often is that going to come up in normal conversation anyway?!"

"So, uh," Ryuji finally raised his head from his math sheet, "what's the answer then?"

"Spring," Ann replied, still half-grumbling. "They set their clocks forward an hour in Spring and then back an hour in Fall."

"Weird," Ryuji replied.

Ren snapped his pencil in half with one hand. Saving daylight from the Fall. Daylight. Oxymoron was going to set the clocks back to save daylight from the Fall. For whatever reason, on New Years Eve, Oxymoron was going to turn back time.

"Dude," Ryuji said, "are you okay?"

Ren's eyes refocused. All four of Leblanc's current inhabitants were staring at him, with some mixture of confusion and concern. He looked down at the splinters of yellow wood and graphite biting into his palm. "Yeah," he replied, "sorry, just...stressed."

5/10 – Tuesday  
Evening  
Mementos, Entrance

Ren stared down at the unblinking red eye of the Metaverse Navigator as blue flame tickled his nose and flickered at the edges of his vision. When the azure faded, he stuffed his phone back in his pocket, not even bothering to let it chime a complete journey.

"I hope this is actually important," Mona said. "If Sojiro realizes you've snuck out, you might get shipped back off to jail. Besides, you've got exams tomorrow, you should really be resting." He was standing there, arms crossed like some sort of tiny, stern older sibling.

"I don't care," Ren said. His tone was sharper than he meant it, and Mona flinched. Stifling the urge to apologize, Ren turned to face the stairs leading down into Mementos. "You were right about Oxymoron giving us a deadline, but it wasn't the 24th. It was the 31st."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Ren's fingers tightened around his knife's grip. "That whole thing about saving daylight from fall. I don't know why they put it in such a stupid fucking code, but they're trying to tell us that's when this whole time traveling bullshit started. Something is going to happen, some sort of big event or enemy or whatever, and we have to stop that from happening or they're going to 'turn back the clock.' That's our deadline."

"Turn back...so if we can't do whatever they're warning us about–"

"Then Oxymoron, under duress, is going to turn back time and try again." Ren tried to keep his breath steady. "Like a bad sketch, just undo everything and start from scratch. Like we're nothing."

"Joker," Mona said, quietly.

"Is this just some sort of game to them? Some fucking simulation they can reset whenever it doesn't go right? What kind of stupid....idiot has the power to _turn back time_ but not actually solve their own problem?!"

A tug on his coat. Ren looked down at his fluffy companion. Mona was staring at the ground, clearly overwhelmed, gripping the end of Ren's coat tight in his paw. "It'll be okay though, right? I mean, they're counting on us to help them. So whatever it is, they need us, they can't do it on their own. And, we're Phantom Thieves. We help people. So, we're gonna help them."

"Yeah," Ren said, "maybe. Probably? I don't know."

"We're gonna try?" Mona asked.

"We're gonna try," he affirmed.

Mona nodded. "So, why are we down here anyway? Couldn't we just talk in our room?"

"Arsene won't let me use his strength," Ren replied. "My first and strongest Persona won't listen to me, our benefactors are refusing to communicate with us in anything other than cryptic bullshit, and I have no clue what sort of trouble we're getting ourselves into. I'm...I can't..." He took a deep breath. "I need to get stronger. If I can't use Arsene, I'm just going to have to form a stronger bond with my other Personas, and get better at fighting on my own."

"You're not going to be on your own," Morgana said. "You're a Phantom Thief, you're part of a team."

"That's the point. If it were just me, I don't know, maybe I could live with improvising my way through this. Except Moron chose me to be the primary recipient of their stupid plan, so I'm going to end up leading you guys down whatever path they've set for us! I can't let anything..." The words caught in his throat. "If I'm taking point, I need to be able to clear the way for you all. I can't afford to do that if I'm slowing all of you down. I'm gonna make sure that no one else has to carry my slack."

"So you're going to stay up late fighting Shadows, the night before your exam? How's that going to help anyone?" Morgana was angrier now too, half yowling out the words.

"I'm not going to let myself lead you to your fucking deaths!"

Silence.

"I can't ask you to follow me," Ren said, "unless I know I can lead you all back out of whatever I'm leading you into. Without Arsene, I don't...I don't know if I'll be strong enough to do that."

Morgana didn't reply, but he let go of Ren's coat. "Go ahead, if you wanna train on your own." His tone was low, hurt, and it shoved a knot into Ren's throat. "If you get hurt, I'll heal you. But I'll stay out of your way, or whatever."

Ren wasn't sure what to say. Thank you? I'm sorry? Good? In the end, he couldn't find himself able to say anything.

*******

Ren's throat felt beyond dry by the time he dragged himself to the seventh staircase. The blue subway walls were starting to blur together, and his heart was repeatedly smacking against the inside of his skull. He pulled a soft drink out of his bag and tried to drink it and coughed as it went down the wrong pipe and tried to drink it again. He'd managed to navigate his way through this area with minimal injuries, but his stamina was at its limit. His Personas were slower to answer his call now, and their attacks far weaker. He was out of bullets, and his arms were beginning to ache and cramp from the dozens of knife swings. After another minute to catch his breath, Ren stepped onto the escalator.

The small corridor at the bottom ended in another closed, glowing wall between areas – that didn't much surprise Ren. What did surprise him was the blonde-haired girl sitting cross legged on the ground in front of that door. She had been rummaging around in a black backpack, but as Ren stepped off the escalator, she looked up to smile at him.

"Greetings, Joker," she said. "It is very nice to finally meet you." The girl was wearing metal headphones, a white suit with a red tie, and gold...pants...

They weren't clothes. They were armor. White and gold metal that glinted in Mementos' faux subway light. She wasn't so much wearing anything as much as she simply had it, the way Ren had skin or hair. In fact, the only part of her "outfit" that looked like actual fabric was her tie. When she pulled a can out of her backpack, Ren could see something like a large gun barrel around each of her wrists.

"Do you also want something to drink?" the girl asked. Her voice was soft, but almost monotone, rising and falling in odd places, like someone who couldn't quite hear themselves talk.

"No thank you," Ren replied.

The girl popped the tab and lifted her head back to chug down the can.

"Who the hell are you?" Ren asked. "What are you doing here?"

The girl wiped some sort of black residue off the corner of her mouth. "I'm sorry, could you please repeat that? I couldn't see what you said."

"Who are you?" Ren said. Her eyes were focused on his mouth when he spoke. "You're not a Shadow, right? Are you human?"

"You are correct, I am neither human nor shadow. My proper designation is an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon." She smiled. "But my name is Aigis, so you should call me that instead."

"Anti-Shadow..." Ren leaned against the nearby column, still somewhat winded. "I don't understand. Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't really look like a weapon."

Aigis laughed. The sound was curious, synthetic in tone but still very natural. "I was built to protect humans and destroy Shadows. But I have found other reasons to exist, beyond that. As every person does, I expect."

"Built." Ren squinted at her. "Are you like...a robot, or something?"

"I am an android, yes." Aigis replied. "But please do not assume I am a simple machine. Not to brag, but I have managed to develop a great deal of perception beyond the limits of my programming."

"Good for you," Ren said. This was all a little past sensible to him, but then again, nothing about the Metaverse really made complete sense. Sure, he could accept the robot lady for now. "You knew my name. Have you been watching me or something?"

Aigis reached into her bag and pulled out a tan rectangle. The moment Ren recognized it, his blood ran cold. "This parcel was sent to me a few months ago. Inside was a list of instructions and information. I expect you received something similar."

"Right." Ren clutched his knife tight in both hands. "And how am I supposed to believe you aren't the one who sent them in the first place?"

Aigis shrugged, her joints letting out an audible popping sound at the motion. "I understand you are frustrated," she said, "and impatient–"

"You don't know the first thing about me," Ren spat. "Even if you're not Oxymoron, or her lackey, you still don't get to act all high and mighty! I'm tired of being played with!"

The wall behind Aigis opened. At first, Ren thought the android might have opened it, but then he saw two yellow eyes gleaming in the dim. The Shadow walked, slowly, forward into the light, neon glinting off its dozens of teeth. Its entire torso was an enormous mouth, ringed with sharp fangs, its two hungry eyes on foot-long stalks. Ren couldn't move. His muscles ached, and he couldn't move.

Aigis glanced over her shoulder at the monstrous Shadow, now towering over her, drool running down its legs. "Oh, hello," she said. "I was waiting for you to show up."

The Shadow raised one hand and stretched out five razor talons, hissing a horrid shriek.

"Aigis, move!" Ren shouted, finally able to take a step, charging towards the monster, blade-first.

"Persona," she said. There was no strength behind her words, no gesture of command, but Ren heard a sharp hiss follow her words, like the sound of compressed air. He saw red, a wave of crimson engulfing the corridor, then fading in an instant. The Shadow crumpled, wailed, and burst into black dust. Aigis was still sitting, cross-legged, smiling at Ren. Floating above her, surrounded by a metal ringed shield, was an ethereal white-clad woman with an enormous spear and a plumed helmet.

The wall closed, and Ren struggled to find anything to say. "Are you alright?" he finally asked.

Aigis laughed again. "I am operating at peak efficiency, thank you Joker." The wall closed behind her, and her Persona faded from sight. "To answer your earlier inquiry, my mission here is not about you, though preventing you from pushing too far is a definite objective. These gates seem designed with the intent of keeping outsiders from venturing into deeper paths, as they are not very effective at stopping powerful Shadows from wandering up here. I have been installed here to prevent the Phantom Thieves from being forced to face such a threat before they are ready to."

"Oxymoron told you to babysit us?" Ren said.

"No," Aigis replied. "Their instructions were extremely vague and very open to interpretation."

Ren found a chuckle bubbling past his lips. "No kidding," he muttered.

"I was only made aware that your team would be conducting operations within Mementos," she continued. "And that a few particularly hungry Shadows might decide to come looking to eat some Thieves for lunch. As a Shadow Suppression Weapon, I was encouraged to do my job. Protect humans," Aigis cracked her neck, "and annihilate Shadows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOUR THOUSAND WORDS IN ONE DAY WHAT IS UP
> 
> As usual, it took me longer than expected to get this chapter out. But considering I just had to move again, I guess I've got an excuse this time. I finally got into a writing enough mood to jam this chapter out, and I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you so very much for your patience.


	8. Magician, Fools and Sun

5/10 – Tuesday  
Evening  
Mementos, Path of Aiyatsbus

As Ren rode the escalator back up towards the shallower parts of Mementos, he noticed a familiar black fuzzball riding it the other way. On a whim, he reached over and plucked Mona off the moving stairs.

"Hey!" The feline protested, wriggling in Ren's grasp.

No words came. He held Mona in both arms, one around the not-a-cat's chest and the other under his feet, hugging him tight. The tiny creature probably could have squirmed out, but he didn't, merely grumbled under his breath about "manhandling."

When they reached the top, Ren carefully placed Mona back down on the concrete. "I'm sorry," he said, realizing only then how dry his throat still was.

"You should be!" Mona's fur ruffled. "It's not polite to pick someone up like that–"

"No," Ren interrupted, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier." He leaned against the subway wall, trying to keep his breathing steady. "I'm scared, Morgana."

Mona, for the first time in a while, looked at a lost for words.

"I shouldn't..." Struggling to keep himself up, Ren let his weight fall against the wall, gravity pulling him down from standing to sitting, legs splayed out across the ground, arms limp. "Out of all four of us, I was given the 'Wild Card' – whatever that even actually is. Oxymoron gave me the parcels, made me responsible for sharing or protecting whatever future plans they have for us. You guys made me your leader, but...I don't know what I'm doing. Half the time, it's you or Ann or Ryuji doing the heavy lifting, and I'm just doing my best to support you. And the other half, I'm just improvising, trying not to trip up or get one of you..." He coughed, cleared his throat. "If I make a bad decision, one of you could die. How am I supposed to keep calm and levelheaded with **that** in the back of my head?"

They were both quiet, for a time. Mona sat down next to him. "It's okay to mess up," he said. "I'm tougher than I look, you know. We all are. You don't...a leader doesn't have to be perfect. It's not your job to keep us safe all the time." He leaned over, resting his large fuzzy head on Ren's arm. "It's your job to trust us. If you see the road forwards, you have to trust us to hop the speedbumps." Ren felt a quiet vibration, almost a purr, radiating through his side. "And it's our job to trust you to find that road. That's all."

"I don't know," Ren mumbled. "It's not that I don't trust you, I just...I don't trust myself to not get you all hurt, or worse–" A sharp pain in the side of his leg. "Ow!"

Mona retracted his claws, glaring at Ren. "I told you, we're tough! How do you expect to change the world without having to fight for it!?"

Ren blinked. "Change the world?" He found a smile creeping onto his lips. "You really think the Phantom Thieves are capable of that?"

"Yeah, of course!" Mona raised his nose, fur ruffling. "You saw what happened when Kamoshida's heart changed. It wasn't just him who was affected, everyone at the school had a chance in perception too."

"Mishima," Ren said. "He's like a different person now."

"And you didn't even need to change his heart!" Mona poked him in the side, smiling. "We find more Palaces, steal their treasure, and explore deeper into Mementos. Soon enough, everyone's going to be talking about the Phantom Thieves, and people will start seeing the world differently all on their own. Changing the world is the _least_ of what the Phantom Thieves could do."

Ren chuckled. "Big dreams for such a little guy."

Mona ruffled his nose. "Yeah, well, I'll be bigger once we find a way to turn me back human." He looked away, feigning offense.

"Hm." Ren thought about that. He reached over and ruffled Mona's fur. "Do you remember what it was like? Being human, I mean."

"I'm not lying," Mona grumbled.

"No, I don't think you are," Ren replied. "I'm just trying to imagine what you look like as a human." He closed his eyes. "You'll probably have black hair. Short and fuzzy."

Mona giggled. "And I'll be taller than you. The tallest kid in Shujin!"

"Dunno about that," Ren said, "I'm pretty sure Ryuji will still have you beat."

"Maybe if he stopped slouching," Mona grumbled.

"You're a high schooler though?" Ren scratched behind Mona's ears. "I thought you'd be a middle schooler for sure."

Mona pushed his head into Ren's hand. "I'm not stupid," he mumbled.

"No, you're smarter than all of us," Ren said. "The smartest Phantom Thief."

"Don't patronize me!" Mona swatted his hand off.

"I'm not, honest." Ren let his arm lay limp. "I really do think you're smart. Smarter than me, at least."

Mona was silent. Then he picked up Ren's hand and placed it back on his fluffy head. "Why did you think I'm a middle schooler then?"

"You're brave," Ren said. "You're too kind, too strong. And you're not angry." He laughed, drier than his throat. "The world hasn't worn you down yet."

5/13 – Friday  
After School  
Shujin Academy, Classroom

"One day left," groaned Ryuji. He'd most likely rushed over as soon as the bell rang. He squatted down, resting his face on Ren's desk. "Duuuuude, I dunno if I keep going."

Ann turned around in her chair. "Dude, if you skip tomorrow, you get a big fat zero. At least show up and put your name on the exam."

Ryuji turned his head towards Ann and stuck his tongue out at her. "Thays the geniuth Takamaki."

Ann snorted. "My eyes are still swimming from the essay section. You think a genius would write the same paragraph twice on accident?"

"A genius would probably write the same paragraph twice on purpose," Morgana chimed in from inside Ren's desk, poking the tip of his face up to join the conversation.

Ryuji reached over and pushed Morgana's nose back into the desk with one finger. "And _that's_ why they don't let cats take the exam." And an instant later, "ow!" as Morgana nipped his finger.

"I'm not a cat!" Morgana mewled indignantly.

"Yeah, yeah," Ryuji said, shaking off his slightly injured digit. "Hey, Ren, how'd you think you did?"

This 'Aigis' had received a parcel. She was a Persona user, did she have the Wild Card as well? Or a Metaverse Navigator? Who was in the buisness of building weapons to use against Shadows, when Shadows only appeared in Palaces and Mementos? Was there another group out there trying to invade Palaces, change hearts? Could they or Aigis be related to the mental shutdowns?

"Ren?" Morgana prodded at his stomach, making him jump.

Ren pretended to finish cleaning his glasses. Too much on the mind. Too much to focus. "I dunno, fine I guess." He forced a laugh. "I can still see numbers when I close my eyes."

"Yeah, me too," Ryuji replied with a chuckle.

Ann squinted at Ren, but didn't pry. He kept forgetting how sharp she was, hiding anything from her was tough, let alone something this all-consuming. "So...you guys wanna do another last minute study session before tomorrow?"

"Nope!" Ryuji pushed off the desk and stood up. He stretched his arms as wide as he could, nearly smacking another student in the face. "I'm going to go right home, eat my mom's amazing exam-night dinner, and then pass the hell out."

"Luckyyyy," Ann groaned. "I'm probably just going to eat at stupid Big Bang Burger for, like, the third night in a row."

"Hey, don't diss Triple-B's," Ryuji said. "That place kicks ass."

"Yeah, but every single night?" Ann shuddered.

"Hm." Morgana poked his nose out again. "Maybe we could keep Lady Ann company and get dinner there too?"

Ren shook his head. "Sojiro's cooking curry tonight, he made me promise I'd come home and–" He blinked. "Oh! Ann, Leblanc curry?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes _please_."

"Cool." Ren pulled out his phone to text Sojiro.

**Unknown Number**  
Joker,  
Short notice, I know.  
Unfortunately, a Personal emergency came up and I need you to cover for me tonight.  
Head to Ore no Beko, on Shibuya Central. Tell the doorwoman you called ahead.  
It'll be worth your time,  
Anachronism.

Ren stared at the lock screen, at the impossible text. Parcels were one thing, but now they were communicating with him directly?

"Are you okay?" Ryuji asked. Ren took one look in his worried eyes and had to swallow a knot in his throat.

"Sorry, Sojiro's closing early." He reached one arm into his desk and deftly slid a shocked and squawking Morgana into his bag. "He needs my help with something. Personal emergency, I guess."

Ann quirked an eyebrow. "That seems serious."

Ren shrugged, scooting his chair back and hurrying to his feet. "Probably nothing, you know Sojiro. Gotta go now bye." He darted towards the classroom sliding door before any of the other Thieves could protest.

"What's...the...deal!?" Morgana mewled, squirming fruitlessly to adjust his position in Ren's bag.

"Anachronism," he whispered, and Morgana's protest ceased.

"Did they slip you another note?"

"Texted, actually," Ren said with a dry laugh. His heart was pumping about a hundred miles a minute and he didn't have time to calm down. "The bastard _texted_ me."

Morgana finally managed to right himself. "What did they say?"

"Something in Shibuya," Ren replied. He descended the stairs as quickly as he could while keeping his bag from shuddering. Another pair of students gave him a funny look, and scooted to the side to let him pass. "It'll be 'worth my time'."

5/13 – Friday  
Evening  
Shibuya, Ore no Boke Beef Bowl Shop

"Figures," Ren grumbled, speed-washing a dirty bowl to hopefully unclog the rush hour order jam. "The one time they don't talk in code and riddles, it's to get me to _literally_ cover his shift." Apparently, a student matching Ren's description had applied over the phone for part-time work earlier that day. The moment Ren showed up, he was escorted into the manager's office, given a uniform and the barest hint of training, and tossed onto the assembly line.

"At least we were promised extra pay for working rush hour?" Morgana offered from the bag between Ren's feet. Thankfully, no one but Ren could hear the feline mewling over the hustle and bustle of the packed shop.

"If this is what they meant by 'worth my time,' I'm going to kill them," he mumbled. Ren dried the bowl and held it over his shoulder. "Clean bowl," he called. After two seconds without reply, he turned around to see that his coworker – a greasy-haired twenty something – had completely abandoned his post. "Oh. Shit."

"You can do this!" Morgana said. "I'll, uh, help where I can! So you don't have to remember everything on your own."

Ren checked the crimson sports watch. "Two more hours," he mumbled, "two more hours."

*********

"One more hour," Ren mumbled, "one more hour." Thankfully, half the shop had emptied out, served as quickly as Ren and the haggard-looking woman bouncing between door and register could manage.

Morgana, despite his offer of help, had tuckered out a little while ago, too overwhelmed to do anything more than hide in Ren's bag. From the rising and falling of its sides, he was probably taking a stress nap.

"More like a high schooler now, kid," he said under his breath, then chuckled.

Two businessmen, too engrossed with a conversation of politics to give even a bare thanks for the meal, left their seats to pay and were immediately replaced by two high schoolers in different uniforms. "We'd like two bowls, please," the young man said.

"Size and toppings?" Ren asked.

"Uh." He looked down at a scrap of yellow paper. "Medium and none?"

"Why are we getting two?" the young woman asked. Her voice was lilted, odd, sort of familiar. "You know I don't eat."

"Yeah, but I figured Yosuke would want one." He turned to Ren again. "Can we get one of them to go?"

Ren shook his head and pointed to the sign on the nearby wall: No Takeouts.

"Oh." The young man looked back down at the yellow paper. "I don't know if I can eat two beef bowls."

The young woman sighed. "The most logical course of action would be to use one coupon now and save the other."

The young man considered that. "Huh. Yeah, that makes sense." He smacked one of the yellow scraps on the counter and pocketed the second. "Just one bowl then."

Ren picked up the coupon. First one he'd seen that night, but it seemed legit. "Coming right up."

The young man nodded. "Sure, take your time, Ren."

Ren froze. Finally, he lifted his gaze from the counter to the faces of his customers. One, the familiar soft smile and distant eyes of the young man he'd met in Leblanc a few weeks previous. The other.... "Aigis," he said.

She nodded to him, her expression calm but stiff, sort of unnatural. As to be expected from a robot. Aigis was wearing white gloves and a black buttoned-up jacket this time, but still had on that bright red tie. "Good evening," she replied.

Yu Narukami glanced between Aigis and Ren. "You two uh...know each other?"

Aigis gave him an odd look. "I told you, I ran into him last night."

Yu shook his head, confused. "You said you ran into Joker last night."

Aigis simply closed her eyes and scrunched up her nose. She sighed, a sound not unlike a compressed air valve.

Yu looked at Aigis, then at Ren, then started in his chair. "Right! Right, yeah." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, still thrown by the whole 'double names' thing. I'm face-blind enough as it is."

Ren just kept staring at the two of them. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Opened a parcel," Yu replied, "got a coupon. Plus I was hungry."

Aigis nodded. "I as well, without the hunger."

Parcel. Yu wasn't just Aigis's friend, he was part of this entire nonsense as well. Ren white-knuckle clenched the bowl, holding it in the sink like he was trying to drown it in dishwater. "What. Do. You. Want?"

"A beef bowl," Yu said. "Medium, no toppings."

Ren resisted the urge to strangle him. "Oxymoron. Anachronism. **Tell me something.**"

Yu's smile faded immediately. His eyes focused, and Ren felt a chill run up his spine. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pair of folded glasses, unfolding them and offering them to Ren. "Take a peek."

Ren snatched the spectacles from Yu. Wordless, he shook the water off his hands and swapped his glasses for Yu's.

_"Momma," Ren sobbed, holding the cloth up to his mother._

_She bent down, her brow knit, but her expression softening as she unwrapped the cloth. "Oh, dear," she said. "It broke, didn't it."_

_Ren nodded and his tears fell from chubby cheeks onto the fragments of blue glass._

_His mother closed the cloth and placed it to the side, hugging her child tightly. "Sweetie," she said, "tell me what happened."_

_"I tried to, to wrap it up," he blubbered, "to keep it safe, and, and, I wanted it a lot, but it broke and I'm sorry and–"_

_"Shh shh shh," she said. "Sometimes things break, it's okay. There's nothing wrong with making mistakes, dear, so long as you clean up after them."_

_He shook his head. "I don't wanna clean it up! I don't wanna get rid of it!"_

_She broke the hug and looked him in the eye, and he looked away. " ████," she said, "I know you loved that bird a lot. It was very pretty, and a lovely gift, but sometimes you have to let things go."_

_He shook his head harder. "No!"_

_His mother sighed, and her hands tightened on his shoulders, but then she let go. "Can you tell me why not?"_

_"Cause," he looked at the floor, "it's my Ren bird."_

_"Your Ren bird?"_

_"It's my bird and it gave me my name and if it breaks," Ren explained, "then my name breaks and no one will call me Ren anymore, and, and..." He sniffled._

_"Oh, dear." His mother chuckled, and hugged him again. "Your name won't break. People will still call you Ren, if you ask them."_

_"You and papa don't call me Ren," he said._

_And she was quiet for a moment. "Tell you what," she said, finally. "How about we take what's left of your bird and put it somewhere where me and papa can see it, and it'll help remind us, okay?"_

_And Ren thought about that. "Okay," he said. "That's okay."_

_And she smiled and took his hand and squeezed it. "I know things changing can be scary, but it turned out okay now, right?" Without waiting for him to reply, she continued. "Sometimes we need to change, and see the mistakes we make, and make better choices instead." His mother looked at him. "Okay, Ren?"_

_And he smiled. "Okay, momma."_

The glasses had seemed clear before Ren put them on, but their lenses must have been tinted purple. Their edges refracted light in an odd way too, spinning into blue fractals around his vision. Then he saw the veins, the black and red roots spreading across the floor, counter and walls. And he heard the subway chugging along underneath him. And the customers, not so much people as things in the shape of people, sludge shaped with human casts, each staring straight ahead with glowing yellow eyes. "Mementos," he said, breathlessly.

Yu nodded. Unlike the rest of the customers, his form was still human, but his eyes...no longer grey, but blue, glowing a very familiar shade of cerulean. "So, here's the deal." He crossed his fingers, staring at the counter, digging one thumb into the other. Then he paused. "Actually, Aigis explains it better than me."

She giggled, her eyes the same bright blue as Yu's. "Very well." Aigis cleared her throat. "Shadows have existed perhaps as long as humanity has, echoing the collective beliefs of civilization. For the most part, they are only reflections, merely embodying fear or hope or pain without any ability to affect their sources. But," her smile faded, "occasionally, they congeal. An idea manifests and grows, until it is strong enough to break the barrier between shadow and self."

Things were starting to click into place. "That's what the Palaces are, aren't they?" Ren said.

"Mementos too," Yu said. "Past couple years, something took root. Dunno what it is, but..." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder at a particularly large growth of vein-like roots along one wall. "Now, this is happening."

"So, what, is Oxymoron trying to stop this thing?" Ren asked.

Aigis glanced at Yu before she spoke. "We don't know. Mits...a friend of mine thinks they might be trying to do something specific with this growth. End it in a particular way."

_This_ growth. Aigis's Persona flashed in his mind. "This has happened before, hasn't it?"

Yu hummed in thought. "Yeah. Twice, at least."

Ren wanted to sit down. There wasn't a chair behind the counter, so he simply slumped backwards. His elbow slipped into the sink and he swore under his breath.

"Well, it's been different each time," Yu continued. "Different idea, different threat, different buncha kids tricked into fighting a god."

This was too much. Time travel, fine, Ren could deal with time travel. Having to fight monsters, sure. Stealing treasure from giant demons, alright. But fucking _deicide_? Ren took a deep breath. "I'm out," he said, and pulled the glasses off his face. Instantly, Mementos vanished. The silence was gone, replaced with the hustle and bustle of the beef bowl shop. Yu and Aigis's eyes were normal, the customers were normal, Ren was probably still having a heart attack. "I'm not fighting a god. I'm not...I'm not sending my _friends_ to fight a god. No way. Not a goddamn chance."

"Yeah," Yu said. He plucked the glasses off the counter and tucked them back in his pocket. "Pretty much figured that." He smiled, that same soft grin. Ren realized his smile looked tired. So very, very tired. "S'cool though."

Ren blinked at him. "What."

"We're not expecting you to do anything more than you can handle," Aigis said. "That's why we're here, after all."

Yu snickered. "Oxymoron couldn't keep us from this, no way."

What did they...Oxymoron couldn't 'keep' them? "You're not getting involved because of the parcels," Ren said, quietly. "You're getting the parcels because you're involved?"

Aigis nodded. "Bing-go."

Yu shook his head. "Aigis, it's 'bingo,' one word." He took a bite of the beef bowl in front of him.

Ren was about to continue talking, but the bowl grabbed his attention. "When...did I serve you?"

"Oh," Yu said, mouth half-full. "Sorry, f'got to mention. Glasses make your body go autopilot while you wear 'em, so you just cooked a buncha bowls while we were chattin'."

On another day, he might have protested, but tonight? "Just to make sure we're on the same page," he leaned on the counter, trying to keep his breathing steady. "You two are Persona users, and you've fought – and I assume beat – literal gods before. And you're going to, what, kill all the Shadows so me and my friends don't have to?"

"Well," Aigis said, lowering her eyes, "it's unfortunately not that simple."

"Of course," Ren grumbled. "Complications galore."

Yu swallowed. "We can sneak our way into Mementos and use our Personas there, but only the you Thieves can enter Palaces. Plus, we can't open any of the doors in Mementos, we were stuck at the entrance till you changed that shitty teacher's heart." They must not have the Metaverse Navigator, Ren realized.

Aigis quickly cut in. "We'll be keeping close whenever we can, and we can pull you out of danger...most of the time."

"And when the time comes to throw down with divinity?" Yu cracked his knuckles. "We'll be there."

Ren closed his eyes. This was too much. This was all just too much. "We still need to put our lives on the line though." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Aigis said. Her voice was surprisingly sorrowful, for an android. "I am sorry. If another way presents itself, we will relieve you of this suffering. Until then...be comforted that you may follow whichever path you see fit."

"You're not alone," Yu said. "I know we're kinda unwelcome, but, we've still got your back, kid."

"I..." Ren's voice broke, and he cleared his throat. "I need some time."

A short silence. "Take all the time you need," Aigis said, quietly. "Ren...survive."

And then they left.

Ren's head swam, his heart still raced, his eyes blurring and unblurring against his eyelids. He didn't know how to even begin to process this.

Someone cleared their throat from behind him, and Ren was reminded he was currently on the clock. He forced a smile onto his face and turned around to address a middle-aged man in a grey buisness suit. "Sorry for the wait sir, how can I help you?"

The man smiled and waved a hand dismissively. "No help needed, my boy. Simply wanted to tell you to hang in there." He chuckled.

Ren blinked at him. "Uh."

"First night on the job, am I right?" the man continued. "Your face is redder than a tomato." He laughed again, deep and hearty. "Sorry to tease you, I simply wanted you to know..." The man paused. "Well, to stick in there. You're not alone, lots of young folk have to work these sorts of jobs. Not a lot of opportunity for the youth to grow, it's a sign of a failing country if you ask me." He shook his head sadly.

"You don't say." Ren found himself surprisingly calmer listening to the man speak. "Anyone ever tell you that you have a way with words, sir?"

The man laughed again. "Not in a long while." He beamed at Ren and extended a hand. "What's your name, young man?"

Ren shook his hand. "Ren Amamiya. You, sir?"

"Toranosuke Yoshida," he said. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe I wrote this entire chapter in one sitting? My butt hurts. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, cause holy shit this was a blast to write. I'm very excited to be able to update this story while still keeping up with my novel and – now off hiatus – my Kingdom Hearts fanfic. Deja Vu might be a little longer between updates, but it's gonna keep chugging along, don't you worry.


	9. Lovers and the final Fool

5/13 – Friday  
Evening  
Cafe Leblanc

Ren realized on the train home that he probably could have left Ore no Boke long before his shift technically ended. It was only after opening his wallet to deposit the few thousand yen he'd been paid, that he remembered that he really didn't need the money. Now, standing in front of Leblanc at half past 8pm, the potential consequences of his tardiness were starting to creep into his mind.

"It doesn't look dark inside," Morgana said from Ren's shoulder. "Sojiro must not have locked us out."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he's not royally pissed." Ren shivered, it was starting to get quite cold outside. "Doesn't mean he didn't call the cops on us or something."

"Do you think he'd do that?" Morgana shifted uneasily, no doubt as uncomfortable with the thought as Ren was.

"I dunno. Hopefully not." He took the door handle, still hesitant, still anxious. "Fingers crossed he just yells at us and that's it."

"Fingers crossed," Morgana said. He didn't sound very excited about that prospect, either.

Ren took a deep breath and opened the door.

Sojiro wasn't at the counter. In fact, he wasn't in the cafe at all. Half the lights had been turned off, with only the multicolored glass flowers over each booth illuminating the store. And there, sitting in one of those booths, stirring what looked like an empty cup, her head in one hand, was Ann Takamaki. Morgana let out a surprised little yelp and dove off Ren's shoulder, back into his bag.

"Heya," Ann said. "Lock the door behind you."

Ren did as he was told and sat down across from Ann. "Uh," he said, "what are you...?"

"Well," she started, stirring a little faster now, her spoon clinking against the sides of her cup, "after you left, I decided to stop by Leblanc, just to make sure Sojiro was doing alright. You know, in light of his 'personal emergency.' Turns out," she looked up at him, and he busied himself with staring at the table to avoid looking her in the eye, "that he's doing perfectly fine. In fact, he hadn't heard from you at all today."

Ren didn't say a word. He couldn't, what was he supposed to say?

"The curry was delicious though." Ann finally put her spoon down. She stretched and sighed. "And Sojiro was nice enough to trust me to watch this place till you got back." She tapped her fingers against the table, a rhythmic impatience echoing in the quiet cafe. "So. Ren. Now you're going to tell me what exactly _happened_ today–" Ann paused, and shook her head. "No, it's not just today, is it? There's...something going on with you."

Ren rubbed the back of his neck. "You could say that, yeah," he replied.

"Oh, glad to know that you agree." Her tone was bitter, a layer of anger bubbling up around her words. Ann caught herself, took a deep breath. When she spoke again, it was with a calm and even voice. "Morgana, you're not off the hook either. Both of you have a whole lot to–."

Morgana shifted nervously inside his bag. "No," Ren said, a firmness setting in around his throat. "Morgana isn't to blame here."

"This isn't about **blame**, Amamiya," Ann snapped. "This is about you, **both** of you, going behind the back of the people who care about you. It's not..." She let out a sharp, angry breath. "It's not about you keeping secrets. I don't care about that, I care about you lying to me and Ryuji. I care about the fact that you can't tell your friends – your **teammates** – what's going on!" She hesitated, and then reached over the table, placing her hand on Ren's. "We're a team. Aren't we?"

His heart ached in his chest. He wished Ryuji were here, just so he could feel pressured enough to spill everything, to just tell them all of this. "I want that. I want that, Ann."

She sighed, frustrated again. "God." She took her hand off his and rubbed her temples. "So, what? Wanting something is good and dandy, wanting to be a good friend is super fucking duper, but are you actually going to do anything about it?" Ann looked away, gritting her teeth. "Are you just powerless here? You can't stop lying?"

Ren didn't answer. He couldn't.

"So, that's it?" She ran a hand through her hair. "We're just done, you're giving up on us?"

He didn't want to. "I'm not–"

"You can't have it both ways, Ren! You can't ask us to follow you and let...let **this**, whatever it is, drag you around at the same time."

He was silent.

She wasn't angry anymore. Her eyes weren't alight with fury, just sad. Sad and dark. "You...really are just giving up?"

Ren shrugged.

She laughed, and he could hear a sob stifled in that. "Fine. If you just want to lie here and feel sorry for yourself, I'm not going to drag your limp body out of the mud." Ann scooted to the end of the booth, turning to stand up.

Ren heard something crack. A sharp snap in reality, like glass shattering across pavement. Something swam across his skin, a feeling like nausea, a deep fear digging past his skin to his bones. It was like standing at cliff, looking down at the ocean, maybe ten maybe a hundred feet below. Give up, said the rocks, sharp and jagged. Give up, said the memory of logic, the knowledge that terminal velocity would turn water into cement. Give up, said the safety of the lonely, the long walk back.

Jump, said the blue glass bird in the jar on his mother's mantle.

"Please," Ren said. Ann froze. "Please stay. You're...you're right. Please."

She paused. She slid back into the booth. She was silent, watching him, waiting for him.

Morgana pushed his head against Ren's side, his little cat face a mess of anxious concern. "Are you sure?"

Never. Not at all. Not a single iota of assuredness in his entire body. "I'm sure," he said.

"So?" Ann said. "What's going on, Ren?"

Ren took a deep breath. Where did he even begin? "I've been receiving messages from someone who knows I'm a Phantom Thief. I don't know who they are, but they know who I am."

Her eyes widened. "You're being blackmailed?"

It would have been so easy to just say yes. To buy into the lie that this was that simple. To try and sell her that lie. "No, it's...they think of themselves like some sort of benefactor. They haven't made any demands, they just keep sending me this weird cryptic advice and things to use in the Palaces. The weapons I gave you, the infiltration tools, they're even responsible for Arsene being like he is."

Ann blinked, trying to process all this.

Morgana put his front paws on the table, peeking over its edge. "I'm sorry," he said, quietly. Ren reached over and pet his fluffy head.

Ann smiled at Morgana before turning back to Ren. "So, why keep it a secret? If they're not blackmailing you, why didn't you just tell us that we've got some sort of magical anonymous supplier?"

"Because they're not sending this for free," Ren said. "They're giving me, us, what we need to succeed because they...want something from us." He found himself chuckling. "They've got their hooks in me already. They could start making demands, or trick me into something, or send me on a suicide mission, and I wouldn't be able to stop them. Until I found out what they wanted, I couldn't..." Ren paused. "No, I think I just wanted to pretend they didn't exist. Like all of this was my idea, like the accomplishments actually meant something. Like I could be your leader and not just some weirdo's pawn."

"Ren," she said, quietly.

"Guess it doesn't really matter," he continued. "You wanted to know what I was doing today? I was meeting with two other people who're also getting messages from the same anonymous freak. And I found out what their price is, why they've been sending all this to me." He leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. "After we changed Kamoshida's heart, a door opened up in Mementos, and we could go deeper inside. Oxymoron – the person who's been sending me the messages – wants something in the depths of Mementos, behind more of those doors. I don't know if they want to take that thing or kill it or free it, I just know **that's** why they want the Phantom Thieves to succeed."

Ann was silent for what felt like a minute. "Morgana knows, but Ryuji doesn't?" she finally said.

"Yeah," Ren said.

Another pause. "The people you met with tonight. Are they working for Oxymoron or are they getting dragged around like you?"

"Latter, sorta." Ren rubbed the back of his neck. "They're both Persona users. Not Phantom Thieves though, and they don't have the Metaverse Navigator. They can only get into Mementos and the doors there block them too. I don't know what Oxymoron wants from them, but they've been investigating for a while, and they said they'd help us as much as they could."

Ann took a deep breath. "Okay." She stood up. "Give me a sec, I need more coffee for this." She grabbed the cup and walked over the coffee pot on Leblanc's counter.

Morgana hopped up on the table and sat on his haunches. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," Ren said. "But I think I will be."

"I think it feels good to not be telling Ann any more lies," Morgana said. Then he scrunched up his little nose. "Is that bad to say?"

"Not at all." He scratched behind Morgana's ears. "It feels good to me too. Scary, but good."

Ann sat back down, putting a full cup in front of herself and another in front of Ren. "In case you wanted some," she said.

"Thank you," he said. He didn't, but he appreciated the thought.

She took a long sip before speaking again. "I think I'm still mad at you. You lied to me, and I'm pissed about that. But I think I forgive you."

Ren blinked. He hadn't really expected that.

Ann stared at him, her eyes locked on his. "The choices you made for the Phantom Thieves, the way you defended us against Kamoshida...the time we spent together outside of the palace. How much of that did Oxymoron tell you to do?"

Ren forced himself to meet her gaze. "None of it. That was all me."

She looked very relieved. "Good." Ann took another sip of coffee. "So, let me see if I've got this right. Someone you don't trust is telling you to do something you already wanted to do, and they're helpful but you still don't trust them."

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think that's accurate."

"You still want to be a Phantom Thief? Steal hearts, change the rotten adults?" Ann asked.

Ren thought of Ryuji, of Mishima, of Shiho. He nodded.

A small, tired smile crept onto Ann's lips. "Me too," she said. She was quiet for a moment. "Anything else you've been keeping from me?"

"There's four million yen hidden in the attic," Ren said. "And Oxymoron probably knows the future."

"Oh, good," Ann said, "I thought it would be something important."

Ren blinked. Then he started laughing, and Ann was laughing, and Morgana was staring at the both of them with that same concerned kitty face, and Ren couldn't see for the tears rolling down his cheeks that hurt from smiling.

Ann finally caught her breath and cleared her throat. "Don't lie to me anymore," she said. "You don't have to let me know about every little thing, you're the leader and I'll trust you to separate out the important stuff. If Oxymoron sends you on another errand, just tell me and I'll do what I can to help. And," she looked him square in the eye again, "you tell Ryuji everything you just told me."

Ren felt somewhere between overwhelmed with gratitude and nauseous beyond expression. He nodded. "After exams. I'll tell him everything."

"Good." She downed the rest of her cup, and scrunched up her face at the bitter flavor. "You're going to keep trying to figure out what Oxymoron's up to, who they are, right?"

"As soon as I know anything more," Ren said, "you'll be the first to know."

Ann shook her head. "Nuh uh. You're going to call a team meeting, and tell me **and** Ryuji **and** Morgana. A leader doesn't get to pick favorites, everyone's in or no one is."

He wanted to protest to that, wanted to push the title onto her instead, tell her what he felt: that she was far more fit to lead the Phantom Thieves than he was. But...that would be giving up too, wouldn't it? "And If I lie like that to you again," Ren said, "you have my permission to stuff me in a dumpster for a month."

Ann laughed. She reached across the table and scratched under Morgana's chin. "I'll keep that in mind, Joker."

5/14 – Saturday  
Early Morning  
Cafe Leblanc, Attic

Ren woke to a weight smacking him in the chest. He opened his eyes and there was Morgana, holding a parcel in his mouth, staring at him. Morgana spit out the parcel and stuck out his tongue at the lingering taste. "Open," the not-a-cat demanded.

Ren reached over and donned his glasses. "What's the rush?" he mumbled.

Morgana motioned towards the other side of the room with his head, and Ren remembered that Ann was currently passed out on the attic's couch. They'd agreed last night that it would be better for her to sleep in the attic rather than walk home in the middle of the night. "Before she wakes up," Morgana said.

"Right, right." Ren sat up and went about opening up the parcel. He had more difficulty than usual with the laminated seal, sleep addled fingers slipping rather than tearing, but he finally managed to peel the top open.

The parcel was empty.

Ren and Morgana both peered through the open slit. "Uh," Ren said. It was empty.

"Did the contents fall out somewhere?" Morgana asked.

"It was still sealed," Ren said, "I would have noticed if that was broken." He twisted the parcel around, checking for any rips in the material. Just to be sure, he upended the parcel and shook it. He felt something inside shift around at the disturbance. Ren blinked, then examined the interior again more closely. "Oh. That's...more elaborate than usual."

"What is?" Morgana climbed up Ren's arm to peek over his shoulder.

Ren reached inside the parcel and pulled at the inner material, ripping a hole in it, enough to pull a small object out from the space between outer and inner walls. "Why hide something...." he muttered, dropping the object onto his sheets.

It was a plastic ID lanyard, its red neck-strap snapped into two strands. The ID itself had a picture of a man with brown hair, thick glasses and a goatee practically grimacing into the camera.

"Takuto Maruki?" Morgana read. "It says he's Shujin staff, have you met him before?"

Ren shook his head. The name was utterly unfamiliar to him. He pulled the plastic covering open and removed the card. The reverse side felt odd, and he turned it over to find a piece of paper taped there. "Really making us jump through hoops here, huh?" he grumbled. He unfolded it.

_Joker,_

_Sorry for the hassle, O is giving me less and less control over what I send you. I think she's starting to figure out I'm not exactly comfortable following orders blindly – something we've got in common, after all. If she finds out I sent this message to you, she might just decide to replace me with someone more obedient. Hey, no one wants to die, but this? It's worth the risk._

_You've forgotten some very important things. Can't say I blame you, I remember everything now but my head is still full of fuzz. With luck, this time around, you'll be able to see the whole picture. O wants you in the dark, it makes you easier to boss around. Me? I want you full of knowledge and fury. You want answers, and I want you to steal those answers right under her nose. Seek the forbidden and make it yours._

_I wish I could tell you more, but the more I say the more I risk sending you spiraling off track. I'll give you this much: there's more than one Oxymoron. One is innocent, she's the one who wrote the letter in the first parcel, but she's not pulling the strings. There's a second, speaking through O's voice, who stole her name and her heart and her will. It's the imposter you want, that's who knows the truth. You won't find her if you're just following tracks, try and think two steps ahead._

_Maruki owes me a favor, and I'll cash it in for your sake. He's the first step towards taking back your memories, towards taking hold of those chains she's used to bind you and obliterating them. It's up to you now Joker, I'm leaving this in your hands. If I'm right and O's telling the truth, this time around you'll reach even farther than I have. Past here, it's unknown territory. I lost so much to get even this far, but I don't need to burden you with the choices I made. You won't make my mistakes. You've already made that clear._

_Take the world, Joker. Take what it owes you._

_Yours,  
Ren Amimaya, the Anachronism_

Ren's hands were steady but his heart was shuddering in his chest. Morgana was similarly shivering on his shoulder, no doubt reading and re-reading the note.

"What do we do now?" asked the feline.

Ren folded up the note. He didn't have a clue who Oxymoron was supposed to be, but now they – she – was apparently hiding behind some sort of proxy. He didn't have any idea where to even begin to search for either this original or the so-called imposter. But now at the very least, he had a name. "I'm going to trust myself," Ren said. "Let's go find this Maruki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's not super long, but I stuffed it as dense as I possibly could. The momentum is going to slow down a little in the next few chapters as we lead into the next Palace and Phantom Thief, but I'll do my best to keep things interesting. There's going to be a whole lot of canon revision coming up too, you can probably guess why.
> 
> EDIT: A few comments have already come in about Royal content and whether or not they're be Royal spoilers in Deja Vu, so I'll address this here really quick.  
Kasumi and Maruki are going to be in Deja Vu as confidants, but their character and role are going to be altered greatly from how they appeared in Royal. There will be no Third Semester as there is in Royal, and this fanfic will not touch on the events that take place during that Third Semester.  
If you want to go into Royal completely spoiler-free, it'd be best to avoid the chapters of this fic that include Maruki and Kasumi (I'll put a warning on those chapters so you can avoid them). Since most of Royal's important new content is during the Third Semester, you're safe to read this story, since I'll be keeping most Royal content to details featured in the trailers.  
If this changes at any point, I'll alert you all. But that's my plan for this story going forward.


	10. Lovers, Consultant, Faith, Hierophant and Chariot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This chapter features characters from Persona 5 Royal who were not present in the original game. It does not feature any P5R-specific spoilers, only information present in the Royal trailers. For those wishing to avoid all Royal information, feel free to skip the two sections "5/14 – Saturday, Afternoon" and 5/14 – Saturday, After School."

5/14 – Saturday  
Early Morning  
Shibuya, Subway

Neither Ren nor Ann said a word to each other until they reached the subway. "Are you, uh," Ann began, "going to explain to Sojiro why I was sleeping on your couch?"

Ren rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't think I have much of a choice of that." He'd managed to dodge the conversation that morning by rushing out of Leblanc while Sojiro was busy with customers, but he wouldn't be able to keep running away from his current caretaker. "Still gotta find an explanation for why I was out so late last night."

Ann scratched her chin in thought.

"You could tell him the truth?" Morgana offered from inside Ren's bag.

"That I'm a crime fighting vigilante running errands for a prophetic stranger?" Ren whispered back.

Ann snorted. "That you were working part time and it ran late, dummy."

"Oh." He hadn't thought of that. "Yeah, guess that makes sense."

She smiled, then her eyes widened. "Oh! Oh my god I can't believe I forgot, but with everything we were talking about last night..." Ann smacked herself in the forehead.

"What is it?"

Another smile, this one softer, almost mournful. "Shiho woke up. I got a call from the hospital last night, when I was waiting for you."

Something inside Ren deflated, like a breath he hadn't realized his heart had been holding. "Holy shit. You got a call from her?"

Ann nodded, looking at once on the verge of tears and laughter. "It's...I didn't realize how much I missed her voice." She took a deep breath in and out. "I can't wait to see her again, Ren. First thing after exams. I'm going right there!" Ann smacked her fist into her palm. "And I'm gonna stay there with her until they kick me out!"

"Good plan," Ren chuckled. "Want me or Ryuji to go with you?"

Ann looked about to answer, but her expression inexplicably changed and a deep blush spread over her cheeks. "Nope," she squeaked. "I'm good, thanks."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Uh," he started.

"Whew!" Ann cut him off, turning away to face towards the open space. "I sure am glad exams are almost over, aren't you?!"

"Um," Ren said.

"Oh, look, I think that's Ryuji on the other platform!" She squinted across the divide.

"No it's not," Ryuji said. Both Ren and Ann jumped at his silent arrival. "Woah, sorry."

"Give a girl a heart attack, why don't you?" Ann held a hand to her chest and took a deep breath. "Hi Ryuji."

"Suuuup," he replied, letting out a long sigh of his own. "Please tell me I'm not the only one of us who slept badly last night."

Ren shrugged. "I slept pretty well."

"I didn't," Ann replied. "Well, I guess pretty well all things considered? Still kept waking up in the middle of the night though."

Right. Couch in the attic. "Sorry about that," Ren said, before he remembered Ryuji was there.

The blond, thankfully, didn't catch the missed context. He just grinned and punched Ren in the shoulder. "Yeah, you should be! Don't rub your stressless ways in our faces." Ann gave Ren a wicked stink eye from over Ryuji's shoulder.

*********

"You're telling him tomorrow, right?" Ann whispered on the escalator out of the subway. Ryuji was a few steps ahead, just out of the quietest of earshots.

"I was thinking about this afternoon, actually," Ren replied. He'd tell him right now if he could, waiting felt like agony. Ren didn't want to lose the guts to actually come clean, after all the guilt he'd felt for keeping secrets.

Ann shook her head. "You know Ryuji, his brain is going to be absolutely melted from exams."

"Hey!" The two jumped yet again at Ryuji's voice, the jock leaning over an incredibly uncomfortable-looking student to shout at them. "Kawakami said she'd fail me if I didn't arrive on time today, so I'm just gonna leave you both behind if you keep dawdling."

"Right, right, sorry," Ren called back. He was about to lie about trading notes but something stalled his tongue. No more lies. No more. Especially not to him. "We'll catch up."

"You better!" Ryuji turned back forward, much to the visible relief of the student he'd been literally shouting over.

"Then again," muttered Ann, "looks like his brain is plenty fried now."

Ren tried and failed not to laugh, and he felt Morgana in his bag chuckling as well. As soon as he reached the top of the escalator, he hurried to keep pace with the half-jogging blond. "Hey Ann, do you think–" His words and steps both stopped when he realized she wasn't next to him. "Ann?" Ren turned to see her a few steps off the escalator, staring back down it.

She started, as if snapping out of a trance, and jogged over to Ren. "Sorry," she said as she passed him. "Thought someone might be stalking us. S'nothing though."

He followed after her and Ryuji, but out of curiosity, he glanced over his shoulder at the subway exit. There was a boy with a white shirt who caught his eye, but he seemed more lost than a tail should be. Out of place, but he didn't strike Ren as particularly suspicious. Just odd.

"See anyone?" Morgana asked.

"No," Ren said. "Like Ann said, it's nothing."

5/14 – Saturday  
Afternoon  
Shujin Academy, Auditorium

As expected, Ann had ditched the 'mandatory' post-exam announcement as soon as she saw the teachers were too tired to count heads. Ren wasn't sure where Ryuji was, but he was similarly absent. Ren probably could have skipped himself, but it wasn't like he had anything better to do. Plus, he didn't want to get in any more trouble than he already was.

The crowd wasn't all unfamiliar faces though. Noticing a familiar mess of blueish hair, Ren slipped around a few gossiping second-years. "Hey, Mishima."

The boy looked over at Ren and immediately broke into a smile. "Hey Ren!" He had a surprising amount of energy for this soon after exams.

"How's," Ren yawned, "how's it going? Did okay on your exams?"

Mishima shrugged and turned back to face the stage. "I dunno. Hope so, but, ya know. Won't find out till next week."

"Yeah," Ren said. "Fingers crossed."

"So, uh." Mishima stuffed his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth a little. "You're from the country, right? Are the tests there this hard?"

"Wouldn't know," Ren replied. "Been in juvie since middle school, so."

Mishima stiffened. "Shit. Sorry, I forgot, sorry." He seemed to wilt. "Sorry."

Ren went to touch the boy's shoulder, but thought better of it. It wasn't just typical guilt, Mishima felt personally responsible. He'd been the one who found out about Ren's criminal record, after all – no fault of his own, but he still must have blamed himself for Kamoshida's actions. Ren took a half-step forward and leaned over to make sure Mishima could see him smiling. "S'all good. Nothing you need to apologize for, Mishima."

"Okay," Mishima said, but he didn't really seem convinced. He might have said more, but the mic sparked to life and the entire auditorium quieted.

Principal Kobayakawa dotted at his crimson forehead with a handkerchief, his head looking like an overly moist Daruma in the heat of the auditorium lights. There was another man with him on stage, standing a little behind him, wearing a blue shirt, khakis and some sort of long white coat. "Students and teachers," Kobayakawa said into the mic. "In light of the troubling allegations brought against our own esteemed coach, it has become apparent that many of our students may be suffering from mental health issues." And Ren was about ready to reconsider his attendance. "No doubt, a significant number of you are very concerned and stressed regarding these rumors. I will assure you! Everything is being done to prevent a tragedy like this from occurring again!"

Someone booed from near the far left side of the auditorium.

Kobayakawa scowled, but continued. "In order to keep our students happy and psychologically healthy, Shujin will be hiring on a provisional school therapist for the next few months. I'll allow him to introduce himself."

Kobayakawa stepped to the side and let the other man approach the mic. He had to crouch down to adjust it, lengthening the stand nearly an entire foot to reach his face. Morgana gasped, and Ren didn't have a chance to ask him why before he recognized the man himself. "Hello," he said. Words slipped off his tongue smoothly, how Ren imagined a well-rehearsed public speaker would sound. "I know you must all be very eager to get home after your exams, so I thank you for giving me a few minutes out of your afternoon. My name is Takuto Maruki." He smiled. "I look forward to meeting with each one of you." He bowed stiffly, promptly smacking his face against the mic.

Instantly, the auditorium erupted in laughter. Ren heard it all, but stayed still, staring straight at the man now rubbing his forehead with a sheepish grin. Anachronism cashed in a favor with Maruki, huh? It'd be rude not to take him up on his offer.

5/14 – Saturday  
After School  
Shujin Academy

Ren had expected it to take a lot longer to locate Maruki's office. But at a single glance, it was the only door with a literal paper sign. Someone – most likely Maruki himself – had taped it there, with his name written in surprisingly legible black sharpie. Someone – again, probably Maruki – had also drawn a little smiley face in the bottom right hand corner in much thinner gold ink.

"You wanna come in with me or wander around outside for a bit?" Ren asked.

Morgana shifted around in his bag. "I'll go in," he said, "if you're okay with that."

"Wouldn't have offered if I wasn't." He knocked on the door to Maruki's office. A few seconds later, he was face-to-face with a rather out of breath therapist.

"Sorry," he wheezed. "Been lugging...some boxes around." Maruki adjusted his glasses. "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could schedule an appointment," Ren said. "Right now, if you could, but I don't know if you do walk-ins."

"Oh!" The man brightened up. "Absolutely! I've only got a half-hour or so, but I'm happy to scoot you in." He held the door open for Ren.

"Thanks." The office was expectedly barren, unfurnished but for two small couches on either side of a coffee table. There were, however, dozens of boxes stacked on the far side of the room.

"It's not much to look at right now," Maruki said, closing the door, "but I should be unpacked by Monday." He plopped down on one of the couches. "Fingers crossed."

Ren just nodded. His future self, apparently, helped this guy out at some point. How would he have been able to do that? If he could send things that far back, why not change more, fix more problems? It could have just been double-speak, some sort of vague and clever reference, no way of knowing with the parcel-senders. But if it was literal–

Maruki cleared his throat. "You can, uh, sit down." He gestured to the couch across from himself.

Ren started. "Right, yeah. Sorry." He sat down and gently placed his bag on the floor between his feet.

The therapist looked about to speak, but turned his attention instead to a portable cooler on the coffee table. He slid the lid off and pulled out a little carton with a cartoon apple on its label. "Juice box?"

Ren shook his head.

Maruki just nodded and leaned back, poking the straw into the juice box and taking a sip. "Well, ordinarily, I'd have a bunch of forms for you to fill out. But we're shorter on time today, so we can skip that for now. I'd still like to know your name though."

"Ren Amimaya," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Ren." Maruki ran a hand through his messy hair. "Now, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering..." Ren started, then stopped. He wasn't exactly sure why he was there in the first place. Hadn't taken the time to come up with a reasonable lie, or find some way of explaining the truth. Taking back his memories... "I think I've been forgetting things."

"Things like?" Maruki prompted.

"I'm not sure. If I knew what they were, I wouldn't have forgotten them." Ren chuckled. "Memories, I guess. From a while ago. They feel...I don't know. Important?"

Maruki took another sip of juice and nodded at Ren to continue.

"It feels like I need to remember them. That really bad things will happen if I don't. Like, a history repeats itself sort of deal." Ren shrugged. "That's it, I guess."

The therapist scratched his chin. "Well, I can tell you right now that what you're experiencing is very common." Ren almost laughed in his face at that. "Especially the catastrophizing. Are you worried about anything bad happening in particular?"

Ren found himself scratching one fingernail rhythmically against the armrest. "That people I care about will get hurt. Or I'll lose them, somehow."

Maruki nodded solemnly. "That certainly does sound catastrophic." Then he chuckled. "You mentioned history repeating itself. Does that mean you think something bad like that happened in the past?"

Ren thought about that. "Maybe? I can't remember, after all. But if I can't remember whatever bad things might have happened, then I might make the wrong decisions."

"Well," the therapist responded, "it's certainly true that past experiences can help prepare us to face similar difficulties later in life. But, in my experience, losing a concrete memory doesn't mean you're unprepared."

Ren quirked an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You're gonna have to take my word about this," Maruki chuckled, "since my doctorate is still in one of those boxes, but my personal expertise is Post-Traumatic Stress. Primarily, as it manifests in young adults and teenagers."

"Didn't know there were that many teenage soldiers," Ren quipped.

Maruki still smiled, but something in his eyes seemed very, very sad. "I work with victims of abuse and assault."

That was stupid. That was a stupid joke. Idiot, idiot. "Sorry," Ren mumbled.

The man shook his head. "I understand. It's a very common misconception, you're far from the first person to assume that." He cleared his throat. "But, before we get too sidetracked; many of my current and former patients suffer from some form of memory loss. It's a very common reaction to intense trauma."

"Uh huh." Well, that definitely didn't apply to Ren.

"And, well, I've noticed that even my patients with extreme dissociation to their trauma end up having very intense and particular reactions to certain things." Maruki scratched his chin. "Let me think of an example..." Then he snapped his fingers. "Ah! I won't give her name of course, but I had a patient a few years back who was struggling with a similar sort of memory loss to yours, Ren."

He doubted that, but didn't hurt to hear the man out. "Yeah?"

"She had forgotten an entire year of her childhood, and was concerned she might not be remembering something important. After a few sessions with her, we figured out that, besides memory loss, she also experienced an intense physical and emotional reaction to the sound of a clock's hour chime."

"Why?" Ren asked.

"Well, that's just the thing." Maruki took another long sip of juice, before crushing the empty box between both palms. "She couldn't remember. And it's very likely both symptoms had the same cause."

Ren rubbed his neck. "So, you think that whatever she forgot about, made her scared of clocks?"

Maruki chuckled. "In a sense, yes. But I'm trying to tell you that, even without a memory of that point in her life, she still carried its lessons with her."

"Huh." The words of the first parcel's letter floated back through his mind: _accept your instincts_. Maybe he'd carried something back with him, across whatever reset Oxymoron had inflicted on the universe. Some sort of lesson, or twenty. "So, I might be the same?"

"You might be," Maruki confirmed. "It might help to think about that sometimes."

"Yeah." Ren smiled. "That sounds good, I think."

A knock at the door caused both inhabitants to jump. "Ah, that'll be my next client." Maruki mumbled, before calling: "one moment please!"

Ren heard a muffled voice through the door. He grabbed his bag off the floor and stood up. "You said you have other patients with memory loss, right?"

Maruki nodded.

"Did they...ever remember what they forgot?"

"Sometimes," Maruki said. "Sometimes they remembered on their own, sometimes I helped them remember." He smiled expectantly at Ren, clearly waiting for the question he knew was coming.

"Could you help me remember?" Ren asked.

"It would be my genuine pleasure," Maruki replied. "Next Wednesday work for you?"

"I'll clear my schedule."

Maruki laughed. "See ya then, Ren." He waved a hand towards the door, a playful yet somehow polite request to leave that Ren gladly complied.

He barely stepped out of Maruki's office before finding himself face to face with another student, a girl with red hair tied in a ponytail, swinging her arms back and forth in the hallway. "Oh!" she said, and purposefully turned her head to stare down the hallway. "Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

"You didn't intrude," Ren said. He closed the door behind him. "Uh. Why are you...looking away?"

"Mr Maruki said it's impolite to talk to other people about their therapy," she said, as if reciting the words. "It's a breach of c-onfident-iality." The word was obviously difficult for her, but she powered through it.

_Mister_ Maruki, huh? "I don't mind people knowing I see him," Ren said. "And you can, like, look at me? If you want?"

The girl thought about that, then turned her gaze back to Ren. He noticed her eyes then, they were a strange shade of blue, almost purple. "Have you..." She paused, seeming to roll the words around in her mouth. "Forgotten things too?"

Ren blinked at the strange girl. "Uh," he said. Well, Maruki certainly wasn't lying about his expertise.

"Oh!" She covered her face. "That's a breach too, isn't it?"

"A little bit," he chuckled. "But...yeah. I've forgotten things too."

The girl peeked through her fingers at him. "I'm very bad at faces," she said. "But yours seems very remem-orable."

Ren chose not to correct her. "We haven't met, if that's what you mean." He extended a hand. "Ren Amamiya."

Rather than shake his hand normally, she reached out and took his index finger between her thumb and pointer. "I'm Kasumi. Yoshizawa." She smiled, more with the corners of her eyes than her mouth. "It's lovely to meet you, Mr Amamiya."

5/14 – Saturday  
Evening  
Yongen-Jaya

Ren could have put off his return to Leblanc. He could have texted Ryuji and tried to rope the boy into some sort of late afternoon time-waster. But, after his visit with Maruki, he found himself back on the subway, back to Yongen-Jaya.

"Ren?" Morgana had been quiet all afternoon, this was the first time he'd said anything since the two of them left Shujin.

"Yeah?" Ren made his way up the stairs, out of the underground. The sun hadn't quite set yet, the entire neighborhood was bathed in a deep amber glow.

"Do you think...boss will yell at us?" the feline mumbled.

"Not us," Ren said. "He still thinks you're a cat, but he might yell at me."

A quiet growl from the inside of Ren's bag. "That's not fair though."

"What, you wanna get yelled at?"

"That's not what I mean." Morgana poked his head out of the bag. "I mean, you didn't do anything wrong. Boss should trust you."

Ren shrugged. "He's got no reason to. I'm just some kid with a record, after all." He stared up at the sky while he walked, at the orange blending into purple of the soon-to-be-night. "I haven't exactly been the most open or honest with him, either."

"But..." Morgana seemed to struggle with his words. "He knows how hard you're working, right? That you're really trying to be a good student, and do what you're supposed to." The not-a-cat rested his head on Ren's shoulder. "Shouldn't that count for something?"

Ren reached over and scratched under Morgana's chin. "I hope it does." In front of Leblanc now, he took a deep breath. Then, he opened the door.

The Cafe was expectedly empty. The daytime customers tended to clear out before Ren returned from Shujin most days, and the evening customers wouldn't arrive for a few hours. And there was Sojiro at the counter, scrubbing out a mug.

"Hey kid," Sojiro said. He didn't _sound_ particularly angry.

"Hi," Ren replied. He put his bag down next on one of the booths. Morgana hopped off his shoulder and onto the table, then down and towards the stairs towards the attic. Ren sat down at the counter. "Uh." This was about as impossibly difficult as he expected it would be. "I'm sorry."

Sojiro put the mug down. He still hadn't made eye contact with Ren. "Sorry for?"

"For staying out so late yesterday. And, for not telling you. Trying to avoid you this morning." He shifted on the too-small stool. "Sorry."

Sojiro nodded. "Why were you out, anyway? I hope you weren't getting into trouble."

"I was working, actually." Ren rubbed the back of his neck. "A friend asked me to cover his shift, and it was so busy I didn't realize how late it was."

"Still could have called me," Sojiro said.

Ren winced. "I know. I was..."

"You were scared?" Sojiro offered.

"Yeah." Ren stared down at the countertop. "I didn't want to deal with you being angry at me, so I just kept avoiding it. That was wrong, and I'm–"

"I'm not angry," Sojiro interrupted. "I was worried about you, kid."

Ren hadn't expected that. He looked up, eyes wide, at the cafe owner. "You were?"

Sojiro's face was stern, but his eyes were far softer than Ren had expected. "Don't make me say it again," he grumbled. "I'm not any better at this stuff than you are, I guess."

Ren found himself smiling. "We're both terrible at this, huh?"

"Yeah." Sojiro chuckled. "But...we're trying. That counts for something." He pointed at Ren, forcing a stern expression once more. "Next time, you call me as soon as you can. And you're going to help me out this whole weekend to make up for it!"

Ren mimed a salute. "Aye-aye sir." Then, he remembered Ryuji. "Uh. Could I get some time off tomorrow though? I've got...someone else to apologize to."

Sojiro considered that, then nodded. "For that? Take all the time you need."

5/15 – Sunday  
Afternoon  
Shujin Academy, Roof

While Shujin taught no classes on Sunday, a few clubs and sports teams still used the school as a meeting place during the weekend. With that in mind, it wasn't terribly difficult for Ren to sneak up to the roof. Ryuji was already there, lounging at the usual table, chugging a can of soda. "Suuuup," he said.

"Heya Ryuji," Ren replied, and closed the door behind him.

"So, why're we meeting on our day off anyway?" Ryuji snapped his fingers. "Aha! You found a new target for the Phantom Thieves!?"

Ren shook his head and sat across from the boy. "Not yet. Still looking."

"Bummer." Ryuji put the empty can down and crossed his arms behind his head. "Probably have to wait for Ann to get here, huh?"

"No," Ren said slowly. "Did, uh, you hear about Shiho?"

"Hear about..." Ryuji's face lit up. "Did she wake up!?"

Ren nodded.

"Shit, for real?" The boy ran a hand through his blond hair, grinning. "That's awesome. Glad to hear she's doing better."

Ren smiled too, though something taut in his chest kept him from mirroring the grin.

"So, Ann's not here." Ryuji turned to Ren's bag. "Doesn't mean you get to slack off, dumb cat."

Ren found himself snickering. "It's, uh, just me today, Ryuji. Morgana's still back in Leblanc."

"Oh." The jock looked rather sheepish, before settling into full confusion. "So...why are we meeting if it's just us?"

It would have been so easy to just pretend it was nothing. To play off the meeting as an excuse to hang out, and chatted the day away. "I haven't been honest with you," Ren said. "With Ann either, but she made me tell her the truth already. So, yeah."

Ryuji didn't respond, just kept staring at Ren, an odd expression on his face. Sort of confused, sort of sad. It hurt to look at him, but Ren forced himself to keep looking. He wouldn't allow himself to go back on this. Not to Ryuji. He deserved the truth, at least.

*********

"So, I'm sorry," Ren said, for maybe the fiftieth time that afternoon.

Ryuji scratched his chin, brow furrowed, staring at the ground beneath Ren's chair. "Um," he said, finally. "So, you wanted to impress me?"

Ren blinked. "Out of...out of all of that, how was _that_ the point you fixated on?"

Ryuji laughed. Not even just a chuckle, an honest-to-god laugh. "I mean, you did though? Not pulling my leg here?"

"I did." Ren shrugged. "I mean, I still do."

"Shit. No kidding." Ryuji was silent for a moment. "So, what happens now?"

"That's up to you, I guess." Ren closed his eyes. The air here was nice, he noticed. Warm, yet flowing. It smelled sort of floral, which surprised him.

"But, you're the leader." Ren opened his eyes. Ryuji was staring at him, that honest smile on his face. "So, uh, what happens now?"

Ryuji wasn't as eloquent as Ann. Ren knew that already, but he'd sort of forgotten, assumed the boy would treat this situation the same way. _Now that you've owned up_, Ryuji was saying, _what're you going to do about it?_ "Now, the Phantom Thieves look for the next target," Ren said. "And I won't lie to you anymore. You or Ann or Morgana."

Ryuji nodded, smiling, some sort of beautiful gleam in his eyes. "I like that answer, Ren." He leaned back in his chair and let out a frustrated breath. "One thing that does piss me off though? Morgana's known more than me this whole time, that smug little bastard."

Ren laughed. "Well, you're on the same page now."

"Yeah." Ryuji chuckled. "I guess we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This month has been INSANE, but I finally managed to finish up this chapter. No big revelations, but eighteen pages of more character moments to take care of before we move into the next Palace arc. Some of you might be surprised this chapter didn't start with that, but I continue to reserve the right to change shit around. And our next Phantom Thief is going to have, shall we say, an immense character makeover.


	11. Emperor

5/16 – Monday  
Afternoon  
Shibuya, Art Gallery

"Remind me," Ryuji said, staring with a sour expression at the bustling gallery across the street, "why are we doing this?"

"I got three tickets from another model," Ann replied. She'd sort of dressed up for the occasion, with a very nice blue button-up top, knee-length skirt and pink scarf. Ryuji, despite being instructed over group text to do the same, was simply wearing his normal weekend outfit – a plain yellow tee. Ren himself hadn't had much access to anything he could classify as "dressy", so he dropped a chunk of yen on a relatively inexpensive suit jacket and some new slacks. It felt awkward wearing the jacket over a t-shirt, but he figured no one would notice. "She'd been planning on going with her parents, but then her dad got sick, so she said I could have them."

"No, I mean why are _we_ doing this?" Ryuji gestured to himself and Ren. "Neither of us are exactly, like, artsy."

"Hey, speak for yourself," Ren jabbed.

Ryuji crossed his arms. "Name one artist."

"Van Gogh?"

"Name a _modern_ artist."

"Uh," Ren said. "...Van Gogh?"

Ryuji snorted, and Ren laughed too.

"Alright, alright, shut it." Ann glared at each of them in turn. "You're here because this might be a clue towards finding the next Phantom Thief target."

Ren shut up instantly, Ryuji following suit.

"You remember that guy Nakanohara blamed for everything?" Ann continued. "He said his whole messed up stalker deal was someone else's fault."

"I guess so," Ryuji said, his brow furrowed.

It took Ren a moment to recall the name in question. "Madarame, or something?"

Ann nodded solemnly. "That's what I thought too. And here, check this out." She handed Ren a small red and gold pamphlet.

"Shibuya Art Gallery," he read aloud, "is proud to host its seventeenth annual art exhibit. Featuring the works of Ichiryusai–" His breath froze in his throat. "Ichiryusai Madarame."

"Holy shit," Ryuji said. "Wait, but, didn't we agree Nakanohara was full of shit?"

Morgana poked his head out of Ren's bag. "Even if he was wrong about Madarame, there's no harm in investigating. A corrupt artist would be a big catch for the Phantom Thieves. Good work Ann!"

Ann grinned. "Hey, it was pretty much just a lucky coincidence."

Between the parcels and assistance from other Persona users, seemed like there was quite a lot of 'lucky coincidences' these days. Ren cleared his throat. "Morgana, you should probably stay hidden. Keep your ears peeled though, see if you can hear anything useful." Ren also didn't know what the gallery's policy on cats was, let alone people-who-looked-like-cats.

Morgana grumbled, clearly not that happy about the idea, but popped back in his bag anyway.

"So, we go look for this Madarame guy?" Ryuji stretched. "Shouldn't be too hard."

Ren shook his head. "He's a famous enough artist for the gallery to advertise they were showing off some of his paintings, he's probably concerned about paparazzi. We wouldn't be able to get anything out of him directly."

"Hm." Ann scratched her chin. "So. What if we ask other people? Maybe there are some other artists at this exhibition?"

"Maybe someone else who he pissed off!" Ryuji added. He rubbed his hands together. "Okay, okay. I'm into this now. Let's go look at some goddamn art!"

Ren laughed. "Best of luck. Let's do this." And four Thieves, two disguised and one hidden, set to work.

*********

Ren couldn't help but get distracted. It was only a dozen minutes or so within the semi-crowded gallery before he realized their mission might not have been specific enough. Approaching strangers wasn't exactly his best skill, after all; and he couldn't manage to pick out a single word in this cacophony. Ann and Ryuji had instantly melted into the swarm of people, those muttering adults wandering to and fro, like some mortifying tide of eyes and tongues. Ren felt alone in this chittering swarm. His grip on his bag tightened. He found himself heading right for the far wall, towards a corner where the crowd was thinner, where he could have some goddamn space.

He could feel the pressure melt off him as he neared the corner, physical tension lifting like a thick cloud from a strong wind. The jacket still felt far too tight, constricting his breath into shallow gasps. Ren fumbled with the buttons, shuddering hands making a simple task far more difficult than it should have been. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," he muttered, not sure whether he was chastising the garment or himself. Finally, he got the buttons undone and took a single deep breath.

"Ren?" came Morgana's concerned mewl from inside his bag. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ren mumbled. He steadied himself. "I'm okay."

This corner was practically empty. Maybe it was just because of the anxious student currently standing around there, clutching his shirt at the chest. But none of the patrons seemed that interested in the single painting on display, tucked away there as if to hide it from view. Ren, however, found himself drawn to the piece.

It was relatively simple, a painting of a sunset washing over some sort of forest, the sun dipping behind a mountain and the orange sky peppered with grey clouds. Yet there was something...off about it. At a glance, one could maybe assume the forest was on fire. Those shades of red seemed far more like flames than sunbeams. The clouds were tilted vertically, dark, looking almost like smoke rising above the treetops. And the trees themselves, illuminated from behind, drenched in shadows, took on the appearance of charcoal.

There was something profound there that Ren was far too artistically illiterate to actually articulate. But he found his chest aching at the sight, at whatever emotion the painter had baked into the piece.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice, polite and unassuming.

Ren turned to see a young man with black hair, dressed in what seemed to be a school uniform – white shirt and black pants – and staring at him with an expression of honest concern. "Yes?"

"Are you, um..." The young man seemed almost lost for words. "Is your heart okay?"

Ren realized he was still clutching his shirt, and quickly stuffed both hands in his pockets. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. Anxiety."

The young man nodded solemnly. "I know the feeling well." His gaze drifted over Ren's shoulder, towards the art hung against the corner wall. Something in his eyes seemed to dim, some intense note of sadness or grief. "Were you...admiring that painting?"

"Kinda, yeah." Ren turned around to face it the paint-captured scene again, trying to pick out the emotion he'd felt earlier, the precise place where that beauty faded into fury. "It feels very...I don't know. Poignant?" He shrugged. "Most art just looks sort of pretty to me, but I feel like this is trying to say something more."

"Ah." The young man stepped to Ren's side, smiling. He looked sort of proud. "I can't say it does, but it means a great deal to me that you've connected with something I've created."

"Something you've..." Ren trailed off. "Wait, _you're_ the painter?" He had to be messing with him. This guy looked...no, he looked utterly sincere. Far too young to have a painting hung in a gallery, but sincere.

"Oh, whoops." The young man ran a hand through his black hair, grinning sheepishly. "I wasn't really supposed to go around telling people that."

"Well," Ren said, "nothing wrong in taking pride in your work, uh..." He glanced towards the plaque next to the painting, searching for the young man's name.

"**Donated to the Shibuya Art Gallery by Ichiryusai Madarame**"  
And in much smaller letters beneath, almost imperceptibly chiseled, as if someone had tried to hide the words:  
"Untitled.  
By Y. Kitagawa"

Madarame. There was that name again. Attached, this time, to another artist's work. Ren's brow furrowed. What exactly was going on here? "Why does it say that Madarame donated your painting?" Ren asked.

The young man named Kitagawa shifted in place, seeming quite uncomfortable at the question. "Well, I'm...Madarame is my teacher. He taught me everything I know about painting, and he wanted my next work to be displayed alongside his. Show my name to the world, make my artistic debut." He laughed, but there was no humor in the sound. "He wasn't able to convince the gallery owners of that. The only way they'd take this painting was as a donation crediting him. He was barely able to get them to put my name on it at all."

Something about his story wasn't quite matching up. Ren wasn't sure what, but there was something the boy wasn't telling him.

The frustration vanished from the young man's face in a second. "Oh! Not to say I'm ashamed of having his name on my work!" He smiled, soft but somewhat sad. "Nothing could be me greater joy than being Madarame's pupil."

"He's a good teacher then?" Ren asked.

Kitagawa nodded. "The very best. He's been nothing but kind and patient with me, despite my faults. No one works harder than him, but he still makes time for his students." His attentions seemed to wander. "He's like a father to me."

"Maybe we have the wrong Madrame?" Morgana mewl-whispered.

It certainly was a possibility, but Ren wasn't convinced. Something...there was something there, something off in Kitagawa's story. Something vile. He looked back over at the young man to see him staring at him through one eye, his fingers arranged in a frame. "Um."

"Oh!" Kitagawa started. "Sorry. You simply seemed..." Maybe it was just the heat of the bright gallery lights, but the young man sort of looked like he was blushing. "You wouldn't happen to be a model, would you?"

Ren snorted. "I'm sorry," he said, clearing his throat, a grin across his face. "Why do you ask?"

Kitagawa averted his eyes, smiling too, sort of chuckling. "This light makes you look, if you don't mind me saying, radiant. And, you're quite dashing in that suit."

Taken aback, Ren couldn't find any words to stutter out besides "thank you?"

The young man fiddled with a loop of keys on his belt, the little metal things clinking against each other like the chime of a muted bell. "I hope this isn't too forward of me, but might I ask your name?"

"Not forward at all," Ren replied. "It's Ren Amamiya." He extended a hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ren." He took Ren's hand in both his and shook it firmly. "I am Yusuke Kitagawa. Would you, perhaps, consider allowing me to use you as a source of inspiration for my next painting."

"Uh." What moron had cranked up the heat all of a sudden? Ren felt like someone was currently slow-baking his face. "What?"

"Ah, um." Yusuke let go on Ren's hand, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was simply...I aim to capture beauty within my art, and you are...well..." He didn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to.

Ren opened his mouth, fully prepared to issue a firm 'no' to the strange but flattering young man, but something kept his tongue. Yusuke was, if nothing else, a pupil of Madarame. If the Phantom Thieves were to properly investigate the potentially corrupt artist, where better to start than with someone who considered Madarame a father? At least for now, it was worth staying on the young man's good side. "What the hell, sure."

Yusuke lit up at the response. "Excellent! That's wonderful to hear!" He reached into a pocket and pulled out a small white card, practically shoving it into Ren's hands. As he did, his fingers brushed against Ren's wrist, and Ren stiffened. "If you're available tomorrow afternoon, please stop by. I'm very excited to be working with you, Ren."

Why did he suddenly feel so nervous? So afraid of nothing and everything at once? Not the young man in front of him, Yusuke didn't seem threatening in the slightest. Just...something. Something. Ren forced a smile onto his face. "Likewise, Yusuke."

5/17 – Tuesday  
After School  
Near Shibuya

Ryuji sized up the house – though it looked more like a shack to Ren. "Sure we got the right address? Doesn't seem like the kind of place the student of a super famous artist would live."

"It's probably just Madarame's studio or something," Ren said.

"Oh." Ryuji scratched his head. "Hm. Yeah I guess that makes sense."

Ann checked the card in her one hand and her phone's GPS in the other. "Well, this is definitely the right address," she said, and pocketed her phone. "Oh, Ren." She handed the card back to him.

Ren stared down at the little white piece of cardboard between her fingers. "Why?"

"Cause this Yusuke guy gave it to you," she said. "And it'd be both weird and rude for me to have it." Something in her sharp eyes was particularly pointed, but Ren was too tired to figure out what.

"Fine." Ren took the card and slipped it into his back pocket. He couldn't help but yawn.

"You okay dude?" Ryuji asked. "You've been, like, out of it all day."

"I'm fine," he said. He wasn't. He hadn't slept, some innate and inarticulate dread had kept his eyes from closing. Something forgotten, maybe. Yet another memory, lost.

"Bro, you kinda sound you got hit with a train." Ryuji's hand was on Ren's shoulder now, a light but firm grip. "Are you sure you're up to this?" He looked so concerned, that soft frown on his lips felt like agony.

"We can always do this again another day," Morgana added.

Ren shrugged Ryuji off, as gently as he could manage. "I'm not gonna slow us down," he replied.

Ann let out a sharp little laugh that dragged both Ryuji and Ren's confused gaze towards her. "You goddamn hippocrite," she grumbled. In a single smooth motion, she grabbed Ren's bag from off his shoulder and handed it to Ryuji. Morgana let out a little surprised yelp at the transfer. "Hold Morgana and stay here for a sec, please."

Ryuji gave a quick nod and cradled the bag with a surpassing amount of care considering how much its feline inhabitant had regularly pissed him off. Before anyone could protest, Ann grabbed Ren by the shoulders, spun the boy around and pushed him down the sidewalk, away from the shack.

"Hey!" Ren said, trying and failing to turn around to glare at her.

"Shush." She 'escorted' him around the corner, out of sight from the shack at least, if not most of the neighborhood. Then, Ann spun him back around. "Now hold still." She started to dig around in her bag.

"Okay, what the f–"

She paused her search to glare him into silence. "Hold. Still." Ann pulled out a small pink makeup bag and Ren blanched.

"No," he said. "Nuh uh, not a chance. Not happening."

Ann rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a baby, Ren." She unzipped the little pink bag.

"Please." The word left his lips before he could shove it back down, the terrified request bubbling out of him. Ann froze. "Please, no."

Ann looked at Ren, at what must have been the mortified expression on his face. She took a deep breath, not quite a sigh. "You look," she said, choosing her words carefully, kindly, "like a mess."

"I know," Ren said.

"I'm won't doll you up," Ann said. "You don't want makeup, I won't push that on you."

A relief. Just a little one, but relief nonetheless. "Thank you."

"But," she continued, "you agreed to model for this guy's painting. So, if you still want to do this today? Please, just let me put a little concealer on you to cover up the bags under your eyes."

Ren dug his fingernails into his palm. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, huh? Between surrender and sacrifice. "Okay," he said, finally.

Ann smiled softly. "And hey, you know I'm an independent model, right? I've gotten very good at making 'just a little a touch up' look invisible." She chuckled. "It's sort of my job." She pulled a little coin-shaped tin and a brush out of the makeup bag and tucked the bag under one arm. "No one else is going to know. I promise."

Ren would know. And that still felt like it was driving a tack between his shoulder blades. "Okay."

"Close your eyes," she said.

He did. A quiet click. Then the feeling of the brush against his face, under his left eye.

Brush off. "Breathe," she said. Brush back on.

He breathed. "I'm sorry," he said.

"For being nervous or for being exhausted?" She laughed. "Either way, you don't need to be."

"I'm supposed to be–"

Ann cut him off. "You're supposed to be human." Now on to the right eye. "Humans make mistakes. And that's why Ryuji and I are here. That's what a team does. We support each other. So, Ren, fucking lean on us a bit." A pause. She lifted the brush from his skin. "Okay, done." Ren opened his eyes to see Ann holding up a small mirror. "Take a look."

He examined his reflection carefully. True to Ann's word, the bags under his eyes were gone, but her work was practically seamless. The thought of it still turned his stomach a little, but...he couldn't help feeling relived. And grateful. "Thank you."

She smiled and opened her arms for a hug that Ren gladly accepted.

*********

There was something about the way Yusuke looked at Ren that made him feel calmer than he expected to be. It was a comforting sort of shallow, this wandering gaze that seemed neither to linger nor judge. Yusuke just kept glancing at him, staring at Ren's face or hands for a few seconds before returning to his canvas. Ren realized, it was as if Yusuke cared only about replication, of accuracy without care to the quality of what he might be replicating. He shifted at the thought, impulsively raising his hand to his chin.

"Ah," Yusuke said. "Please, don't move too much."

"Sorry," Ren said. He tried to get back into the position Yusuke had requested from him earlier: one leg crossed over the other, his fingers tangled in front of his chest, palms together. Almost like a prayer. As he did, he sent a pointed glance at Ann and Ryuji, who were observing the scene with respective expressions of amusement and boredom.

Ann caught the look. "So," she began, "Yusuke, right? How long have you been studying under Madarame?"

"My whole life," the young man replied without as much as a pause to his painting. "He took me in when I was very young and taught me everything I knew."

"Took you in?" Ann asked.

Yusuke frowned, and cleansed his brush, dipping it in white paint and making little careful strokes. "He and my mother were close friends. When she died, he raised me like his son."

Ryuji took that moment to join the conversation. "Shit, dude. Uh, I'm sorry for your loss."

The dark-haired artist shrugged. "It was a long time ago. I appreciate the words of concern...uh..." He finally looked over at something other than his own work, just a little furrowed-brow glance at Ryuji. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Ryuji," Ryuji replied.

"Ryuji, of course. And, Ann?"

Ann nodded. "Yep, that's me."

"Pleasure," Yusuke said, with a little absent smile, though his eyes had returned to his canvas, and then to Ren. "Out of curiosity, why did you decide to bring your friends along with you? I had assumed this would be just the two of us." His voice didn't sound particularly accusatory, he seemed to just be honestly curious.

"Ann's a model," Ren replied. "She's sort of an expert at this." He could practically feel her sheepish pride from across the room.

"And Ryuji?" Yusuke asked.

"Uh," Ren said.

"I'm just a big fan of Madarame!" Ryuji cut in, thankfully thinking quicker on his feet. "I mean...I only saw his paintings for the first time last night, but they were really cool."

Yusuke nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer. "Well, Sensei happens to be out working at the moment, but I would be more than happy to introduce you when he returns tonight." He gave the three a warm smile. "Perhaps, if you are all are available, you could join us for dinner."

Ryuji scratched his head. "Uh. I mean, how far is your place from here? I don't want to be out too long."

Yusuke stopped painting. He lowered his brush and stared at Ryuji with the most dumbfounded expression on his face. Silence fell in the small studio.

"My mom doesn't like me staying out late," Ryuji said in explanation.

"What do you mean 'your place'?" Yusuke asked.

Ryuji quirked an eyebrow. "Like, your house? Where you live, dude."

"I live here," he said. "This is my home."

"Oh!" Ann said. "We...sort of thought this place might have been a studio."

"Sensei can't afford to a studio separate from his house." His voice was slightly different, some note of frustration underneath his soft demeanor.

"For real?" Ryuji crossed his arms. "How can he not afford to have a studio? Or, like, a decent house? The guy's paintings are being advertised by an art gallery. In Shibuya! That doesn't seem right."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed. "What exactly are you implying about my teacher?"

"Woah, nothing," Ryuji said, throwing his hands up as an attempt at ceasefire. "Just...confusing is all."

Yusuke seemed about to say something else, but stopped. He took a deep breath, then stood up. "I think a visual aid would be more effective than a simple explanation." He crossed the room to a small bookshelf on the other side and pulled out a black plastic folder. Yusuke opened it, flipped through a handful of laminated pages and then stared down at one page in particular. "This," he said, his voice wavering slightly, "is the last painting my mother made before her death." With that, he turned the folder around to show the other three.

The painting, Ren decided, was beautiful. A black-haired woman dressed in red, staring into the pale mist that covered her body below the shoulders, in front of either the moon or a pale sun, and a single branch – barren but for four cherry blossoms. A name in the bottom left: Sayuri.

"She's beautiful," Ann said, sounding almost breathless. "Is it a self-portrait?"

"It is not," Yusuke replied. "But, thank you." He closed the folder. "My mother died rather suddenly, when I was very young. Sensei refused to sell Sayuri to any gallery, even after it became somewhat of a sensation in the art world. And then, a few years later, it was stolen."

"They ever find out who took it?" Ren asked.

Yusuke shook his head. "From that day, Sensei was a changed man. He hardly ever paints anymore, and when he does, it seems as if the act causes him suffering." He glared at Ryuji. "You ask why he can't afford a nicer home? This is why. Even the most prestigious artist in the world can't sell what he does not paint." Yusuke was obviously upset, but there was something about his anger that struck Ren as odd. He didn't seem particularly mad at Ryuji, there was too much bitterness in his voice for that.

"Dude, I'm sorry," Ryuji said, quietly. "I didn't mean to upset you or anything."

Yusuke took a deep breath. "I am sorry as well. I let my temper get the best of me." He gazed at the canvas he'd left, then smiled softly at Ren. "It feels wrong to cut this off so soon, but...I'm afraid I don't feel much like painting either, at the moment. Perhaps we could do this again another time?"

Ren nodded. He still had questions, but he didn't want to cause Yusuke any more grief. "I'd be glad to."

*********

"Guess we got the wrong Madarame, huh?" Ryuji said, as soon as the trio was out of earshot of the shack.

"I'm not sure," Ren replied. "There's something about Yusuke's story that doesn't seem right to me."

"You think he was lying?" Ann asked.

Ren leaned back against a nearby fencepost. "Not exactly. Less lying and more confused."

Ryuji gave him a blank stare.

Ren sighed. "Okay, so, like...I think he's not quite sure if he's right, himself. The way he talked about Madarame sounded second-hand, at points. It's possible Madarame fed him some sort of lie about not being able to paint, and Yusuke isn't sure if he believes it."

"So, he might be richer than he seems," Ann concluded.

Ryuji shook his head. "I don't buy that. Why would a guy lie to his own son just to keep living in some crappy shack? That doesn't seem right."

"I don't know," Ren said, "but I don't think we should close the case on Madarame yet. Maybe we can get in contact with Nakanohara, see if he knows anything."

"Maybe." Ann scratched her chin. "Hey, Morgana, what do you think?"

Silence. "Morgana?" Ren slipped the bag off his shoulder and peeked inside, assuming he'd catch a glance of the feline taking a nap inside. His bag was empty. "Shit."

"I'm here, I'm here, don't worry," came that familiar voice from a little to his left. He turned to see Morgana walking across the fence towards him, what looked like a mischievous smile on his cat face. "How did it take you that long to notice I was gone?"

"I'm tired," Ren said, honestly feeling a bit sheepish. "Where were you, anyway?"

Morgana sat down on his haunches, scratching one of his own ears with one paw. "I decided to take a look around while Yusuke was painting you."

"You missed a hell of a story," Ryuji said.

"Fill me in later," Morgana said. "Right now, I want you to confirm a theory for me. Can one of you enter Madarame's name and that shack into the Metaverse Navigator?"

"Oh, sure." Ren felt kind of stupid for not thinking of doing that earlier. He pulled out his phone and opened the app. "Ichiryusai Madarame. Madarame's shack." The eye in the center of his screen blinked slowly as the Navigator ran its search. Ren found himself holding his breath. Then those two worrisome words engulfed the screen: Match Found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned on this chapter taking as obscenely long as it did, but then again, no one plans for a pandemic. Depression's been kicking me in the butt HARD, and productivity is very challenging, but playing through Royal has given me a whole lot of ideas and inspiration for this story. I can't say when I'll be able to finish the next chapter, but I definitely want to start trying to build up some momentum with this story, if I can. Thank you all very much for your patience!


	12. Hierophant, Consultant, Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING:  
This chapter contains depictions of depersonalization, dysphoria and implied self harm that may be upsetting to some readers. If you feel you may be negatively affected by this, feel free to skip this chapter. Take care of yourself. Thank you.
> 
> and also NOTE: This chapter features characters from Persona 5 Royal who were not present in the original game. It does not feature any P5R-specific spoilers, only information present in the Royal trailers. For those wishing to avoid all Royal information, feel free to skip the section "5/18 Wednesday, After School."

5/17 – Tuesday  
Evening  
Leblanc, Attic

After an incredibly brief infiltration, the Thieves were all but ready to head back to their 'hideout' on top of Shujin's roof before Morgana reminded them the school was probably closed by now.

"There's always Leblanc," Ren had said. And now, he found himself with the other Thieves in his room in the attic.

"Man, Boss is the best," Ryuji said, taking another sip from his glass of iced soda. "I'm kinda jealous you get to live here, you've got a hell of a nice setup."

It was a little bit of an insensitive statement, considering Ren's circumstances, but he didn't mind it at all coming from Ryuji. He smiled. "Yeah, I'm a lucky guy." In more ways than one, he silently added.

Ann reclined on the couch. "So, Madarame's got a Palace. We still don't know, like, why though."

"I don't really think we need to know," Morgana said. He sat on the table, in front of Ren, looking almost regal. "The fact that he has a Palace confirms his desires are warped. Whatever the reason, we should rob him of those desires."

"Hm." Ren ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't like he was against the infiltration, but...he still found his curiosity piqued. "I want to talk to Yusuke again before we go back to Madarame's Palace. See if I can convince him to answer some more questions about his teacher."

"When do you want us head back to the shack?" Ryuji asked. "I'll keep my schedule clear."

Ren shook his head. "I'll be all right on my own. But, thank you."

Ann squinted at him. "You're not just shrugging us off to feel better about yourself, are you? So you don't feel bad about inconveniencing us?"

Well, that was definitely a part of it. He shifted at her piercing gaze. "I..." He took a deep breath. No more self deprecation, not in front of them, not today. "I promise, I still want both of your help. But I think Yusuke will be more willing to open up, if it's just me." He forced a chuckle. "I'm still going to be keeping you both busy with preparations. I can't be everywhere at once, after all."

Ann nodded, seeming satisfied with Ren's answer. "Alright. I believe you, Ren." She sat back and took a long sip of her iced coffee. "So, what's the plan?"

Ren pulled his planner out of his bag and took a long look at the next few days. Therapy and a checkup, but otherwise his week looked pretty free. "Let's head into the Palace this Friday. I'm busy tomorrow, but I can talk to Yusuke on Thursday. That work for you both?"

"Shit, not like I've got anythin better to do," Ryuju said with a grin.

"Friday's perfect for me," Ann added. "I've got a shoot on Thursday, so I'll make sure to get all my prep done tomorrow."

Ren nodded, then stood up. He kicked off his shoes and crossed the room to his bed, climbing up on it so he could reach the stashed envelope. It felt weird doing so in front of Ann and Ryuji, but they already knew about the money after all. And, he trusted them. "I'll get medicine from Takemi," he said, starting to count out a few thousand yen stacks. "Ann, you wanna be on drink and snack duty again?"

She shrugged, an odd expression on her face that Ren couldn't parse. "I guess, sure."

"Catch," he said, and gently lobbed her around ten thousand held together by a rubber band. She yelped, almost knocking over her drink, but managed to catch the cash. "Morgana and I can make some infiltration tools in our spare time, too, but we'll need some materials."

Ryuji pointed at his own chest with a grin. "Hey, just write me a list and I'll buy whatever you need."

Ren laughed, and tossed him a similar stack. "I'll text you what we need tonight. Oh, and you can both keep whatever's left when you're done." He slipped a thick stack of bills, close to fifty thousand, in the secret pocket in his bag. Better to be safe than sorry – Takemi's medicine tended to be on the more expensive end. "Treat yourself, or whatever."

Ryuji didn't respond, staring down at the bundle with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Shit. I dunno how much I'll have left, but I'm gonna take my mom out for dinner."

Something in Ren's chest ached, and he forced a smile. "Sounds like a plan," he said. "And if either of you need a bit extra, just let me know." He waggled the envelope. "You know I'm good for it."

"I dunno." Ann shifted on the couch, seeming sort of torn. "It feels kinda...wrong just burning that cash on personal stuff."

"I agree with Lady Ann," Morgana said, shooting Ren a disapproving look. "That money is for the Phantom Thieves, to aid our infiltration. We should be careful about how we use it." He scratched his ear with one paw. "We don't want to get caught short and have to find funds other places."

Ren shrugged. They were right, but...he still felt like there wasn't much point in having this stupid gift if it couldn't help improve morale. Or just, like, make his friends feel goddamn happy. He stored the envelope back in its hiding space and hopped down off the bed. "Still. Shit happens and I don't want any of us suffering with problems we've just got the money to solve." He sat back down. "You guys are my friends. I don't want anything bad happening to you, not when I can stop it."

Ryuji grinned. "Hell yeah, same here."

Ann chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'll get myself a crepe or something."

"Get one for Shiho too," Ryuji added.

She rolled her eyes. "Duh."

And Ren laughed, and so did Ryuji, and Ann. Even Morgana chuckled, a sound that was almost like a purr from him. For maybe the first time since he'd started living with Sojiro, Ren felt at peace. As if everything was going to be okay.

*********

"Seems like you've found some really good friends," Sojiro said to Ren after Ryuji and Ann had left. "Even if that blond kid kinda looks like a punk."

Ren laughed. "He kinda is one." He was about to turn and leave, but saw Sojiro out of the corner of his eye, motioning to a barstool. Ren quickly scooted over to the stool, sitting down at the bar. "What's up?"

Sojiro mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath, then cleared his throat. "Well...the cafe's empty right now." So it was. "And I'm used to working around people. So."

"Ah," Ren replied. "I'll keep you company then. And I'll get out of your hair when a customer arrives."

The man gave him an odd look, sort of stern but also...sad. "You don't have to leave. I'm not..." He let out a long sigh and leaned back against the coffee shelf. "I'm not ashamed of you, or anything, kid." Before Ren could respond, Sojiro continued: "It's not like I keep hiding you away for my sake."

Hiding him away? Like, sequestering him to the attic? Ren hadn't particularly thought of that behavior as odd; and for whatever reason, the realization of its mundanity sent a sickening knot into his stomach. "So...why do you?" he asked.

Rather than answer immediately, Sojiro walked over to a countertop coffee pot and flicked it on, warming the half-empty brew he'd made earlier. "You know, when I decided to take you in, your parole officer gave me this big long personality assessment." Sojiro's voice took on a melodramatic lilt, as if he was a newscaster reading a report on an escaped criminal. "Ren Amamiya: violent loner, kleptomaniac, prone to self destructive behavior, uh..." He trailed off. There was something else in that file he didn't feel comfortable addressing. Whatever it was, Ren's anxiety won out over his curiosity, he didn't press the matter. "But then you showed up. This scared, scraggly kid, following every instruction I gave him like he was terrified to screw up, jumping out of his own skin at loud noises and..." Sojiro laughed. There was something quiet and warm to the sound, something almost loving that made Ren's chest feel tight. "I don't know what you used to be like, Ren. Maybe you were just some violent thug looking for trouble, I don't know. But I don't see that in you now. And you deserve some peace, I think."

Ren found the words slipping off his tongue before he could stop them. "Do I?"

Sojiro looked over at him, and Ren saw a deep sadness in the man's eyes. "Yeah. You do, Ren." Another long sigh. "You do."

Silence fell in Leblanc, only the bubbling of the coffee pots, the buzzing of the electric lights and the scent of roasted ichor.

"Uh," Ren said. "Sojiro?"

Sojiro started. "Yeah kid?"

How to phrase this... "So, my friends."

"Yeah?" he prompted.

Ren rubbed the back of his neck. "We've been looking for, like, a hangout spot? Like, where we can just relax without having to be in public, or whatever."

He thought he saw Sojiro's eyes gleam with some odd emotion. "Uh huh?"

"We've been spending time on the school roof, but I don't want to get in trouble for being up there, and I was thinking since I have so much free space in the attic and everything, uh." Ren took a deep breath. "Could I possibly invite them over more often?"

Sojiro stared at him, some bizarre expression of almost-amusement on his face. Then, he laughed. "It's your room," he said. "Of course you can invite your friends over."

Ren blinked. "It's your cafe, though." He wasn't sure why he was protesting.

Sojiro shrugged. "Hey, as long as you guys respect the ground rules? I've got no issues." He gave Ren a genuine, warm smile. "No loud music, no stomping around, no yelling and no drugs or alcohol – obviously."

"Uh," Ren said. "Thank you. I really...I really appreciate it."

"Hey, don't force yourself," Sojiro said with a chuckle. "I get it. You're welcome kid. And, you know, have fun. You're only sixteen once, so try to enjoy it."

Ren nodded. He wasn't sure if being a secret vigilante was exactly 'fun,' but...being around Ryuji and Ann? Fighting by their side? He didn't find himself wanting anything else. "I will," he said.

5/18 – Wednesday  
After School  
Shujin Academy, Maruki's Office

Ren didn't particularly feel up for therapy. He'd woken up with an awful queasy feeling in his gut that had persisted through the entire day. If it were up to him, he'd probably just go straight home and sleep. But it wasn't up to him. Ann and Ryuji would be trying their best too, and he couldn't afford to let them down. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door to Maruki's office.

"Come in!" came the therapist's voice from inside.

Ren opened the door to see that Maruki, true to his earlier promise, had transformed the office into a fairly open and accommodating space. The boxes were gone, and both sofas had been moved closer to the center of the room. He'd hung a variety of posters on the wall, from medical diagrams espousing the healthy qualities of deep breathing to plain artistic patterns of swirling deep blues, blacks and greens.

Maruki, taking a long sip of a juice box, didn't have a chance to say anything before Ren sat down across from him. "Ah!"

Ren blinked at him. "Uh."

"Oh, sorry if I startled you." He put his drink down on the coffee table. "I just noticed you made some progress already. I didn't have to ask you to sit down, and you did." Maruki smiled wide. "That's a good step, Ren."

Ren nodded, feeling a surprising note of pride swell in his chest. "Well, I aim to please."

Maruki waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, there's nothing you have to prove here. I'm here for you, after all, not the other way around." He reached down and pulled a clipboard from beneath the table, handing it to Ren. "I would like you to fill this out, though."

*********

Ren tried not to rush through the questions, a difficult prospect considering his own impatience and boredom, but it was still a bare five minutes before he handed the forms back to Maruki. The therapist took the forms, and scanned through them.

"So," Maruki said, and put the paperwork to the side. "Did you want to work on anything in particular today?"

Ren shrugged. "My memories, I guess. However you'd suggest to proceed with that."

Maruki nodded. "You wrote that you've been having trouble sleeping. Could we talk about that?"

Another shrug. He wasn't exactly sure what that had to do with remembering, but Ren wasn't the guy with a doctorate after all. "Just been feeling anxious the past few nights. Don't know why, it's not about anything in particular. And, kinda sick too? Like my insides are all gross." He laughed. "Weird way of putting it, I guess."

"Not at all," Maruki replied with a smile. "Is there anything in particular that set this off?"

Ren tried to think back. "I went to an art gallery with some friends. There was a big group of people, and I sort of panicked."

"And that panic didn't go away afterwards?"

Ren was about to agree, but something caught his tongue. No, that wasn't quite it. There was something else, something more specific than being frightened of proximity. "I think...no, I think that went away pretty quick. I met someone there, a new friend I guess, and afterwards I felt..." He struggled for the word. "Unsafe. It wasn't being around people though."

"I see." Maruki nodded slowly, brow furrowed, stroking his goatee. "Was there anything this new friend did that set off a red flag for you?"

A red flag? Ren closed his eyes, tried to picture Yusuke, tried to remember their meeting. "I don't think so. I think, I honestly felt pretty comfortable around him. He didn't do anything wrong." There was the compliment, saying Ren was beautiful, and that was still awkward to think about but not nearly dreadful. Then he'd–

Something in Ren's head shorted out. It was as if his synapsis had arced, and his entire brain crashed for an instant before booting back up again. He opened his eyes to see Maruki looking at him with a concerned expression. "Are you okay, Ren?" the therapist asked. "You flinched really bad there. We can talk about something else, if this is bothering you too much."

"I..." Ren found his tongue idling in his mouth, and he swallowed. "What's happening to me?" He wasn't in danger, nothing was wrong. But that sickening feeling was back, stronger than ever. And that flinch. Why did he flinch? All he'd been doing was thinking about Yusuke giv–

Another instant of cognitive darkness. He gasped at the air, his eyes blurring over, sucking in oxygen as if he'd been drowning. What was wrong with him? What was happening to his head? Morgana's concerned mewl from the bag at his side barely pierced the veil.

"Ren!" Maruki said, a gentle but firm command. Ren stopped. His heart still beat staccato against his ribs, but he stopped moving, stopped drifting. "Deep breath. In." Maruki inhaled and Ren followed suit. "And out." The two exhaled. "Alright. Are you sure you want to keep focusing on this?" He was so concerned. Why? Ren barely knew the guy, certainly didn't trust him. Why did he care so much. "It looks like it's hurting you a lot to think about."

"I..." Ren felt as if the office was spinning around him. He wanted to run, to bolt, to escape from this. But he held firm. The thought of panicking like this during an infiltration, when his friends relied on him the most, kept him there. Kept him sharp through the fog. "I need to know. Please." He felt his bag shift next to him. "I'll be okay," he said, as much for Morgana's sake as Maruki's.

Maruki nodded, his eyes gleaming with some hollow sadness. "Okay. Keep breathing, Ren. Deep breaths, in and out." Ren did so, keeping his breath as steady as he could manage it. "Very good. You're doing wonderfully. Please listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you, okay?" Ren nodded. Maruki took a deep breath. "I want you to think back to right when you met this new friend. Nothing else, just the moment you met him. Could you tell me what he did first and how it made you feel?"

Ren closed his eyes once more, focusing on the memory. Nothing else, just that one moment. "He came up to me. He was concerned, he saw me anxious and wanted to check if I was okay."

"How did that make you feel?" Maruki prompted.

"Surprised," Ren said. "I wasn't sure why a stranger was so worried about me."

"What happened next?"

"We talked about a painting." Remembering the landscape wrapped in subtle flame, Ren felt something in his chest constrict. "It was a beautiful painting, it made me feel sad and yet...sort of seen? Like the artist knew me, or something."

Maruki made a small encouraging sound, a little note to continue.

"He said he was the painter. That was really surprising." Ren struggled for a moment to articulate a proper explanation for the complicated situation of Yusuke's 'donated' painting. "He wasn't getting a lot of credit for it. Which was sad, because it was very good." Thinking back on Yusuke's compliment, Ren found his cheeks heating up. "Uh."

"Are you alright to continue?" Maruki said. Calm, yet concerned.

Ren nodded. "He just, uh. Said I was beautiful."

He'd expected Maruki to laugh, but he did not. "How did that make you feel?" There was no humor in the question, but Ren could hear a smile in the man's voice.

"Embarrassed," he admitted. He shifted on the couch. "It felt flattering, but not true. Like he was seeing some part of me that wasn't there. Then, he asked if I wanted to model for his next painting. Which felt the same, I think, flattered but like I wasn't good enough for that." He was about to continue, but his voice caught. There. There was the moment. His brain still spun, it hadn't shorted out yet, but he was on the cusp of that singular point of fracture.

Maruki, probably sensing his hesitation, cleared his throat. "Are you sure you want to try and think about this right now? There's always next session, if you just want to–"

Ren shook his head. "I need to know," he repeated. "I need to...I need to fix this."

The therapist was silent for a moment. Ren felt his bag press into his side, Morgana trying to comfort him through the fabric. "Okay," Maruki said. "What happened next then? And how did that make you feel?"

Ren took a deep breath. There was no going back. He couldn't let himself turn away from this, whatever it was, any longer. "He handed me a buisness card, so I could contact him. He was very excited about it."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Uh." Something in his head was stalling, some catch in the cogs of his cognition. He tried to think through it, tried to power through. "Probably embarrassed, still."

"Don't try and think about 'probablies,' Ren," Maruki said. "Try and remember. What did it feel like, being there?"

"It felt," Ren said, slowly, that strange and awful feeling creeping back into his throat, "sick. Like I wasn't safe anymore."

"Were you worried about him doing something bad?" Maruki said. Something in his voice sounded beyond concerned, hitting some apex note of grief in his tone. "Or hurting you?"

Ren shook his head. "I trusted him," he said. "He was still a stranger, but I didn't feel like he would hurt me."

"Was it something he did, then?" Maruki asked. "Something about the way he gave you the card?"

The way he gave Ren the card? "He was pretty excited," Ren continued. "He sort of shoved it into my...my hand."

Yusuke's fingers brushing against Ren's wrist.

In Maruki's office, Ren's eyes flew open. His right hand shot to his left, holding his wrist tight, fingers clenching around it as if trying to prevent something from escaping. There. That was it, that was the fracture, the goddamn broken _thing_ that'd sent him spiraling into insomnia and panic.

"Ren." Another command. Ren realized he'd been shuddering. "Deep breath. Remember, in." Inhalation. "And out." Exhalation.

"He touched my wrist," Ren said. The words spilled off his tongue. "He was excited, and he put the card in my hand, and he ended up touching my wrist."

Ren had felt like he'd been spouting nonsense, but Maruki only nodded solemnly. "Do you know why that upset you?"

Ren blinked. Why _had_ it upset him? It felt like loosing a vice, but he managed to pull his right hand off his left, staring down at his wrist. What had it been about the touch that was so–

And there it was.

He'd forgotten it. How could he have forgotten this? How could he have ever pretending it hadn't existed, shoved the thought in the back of his head?

Across his left wrist, perfectly tracing the one of those natural lines in his skin, was a scar. About a half-inch down from his palm, this smooth horizontal line, barely any lighter than the surrounding skin. But there it was. Clear as day.

Unable to find the words, Ren simply lifted his left arm, palm up, facing Maruki. The therapist squinted, and Ren saw the hollow gleam in his eyes the exact moment he too noticed the scar. The therapist's face was full of that same odd emotion, that overwhelming grief radiating off him. "It's not your fault," Maruki said, "to want to forget about that. You want to leave that pain, that part of your life, behind you. You want to protect yourself from that pain again. That's why you forgot. To keep yourself safe."

The words washed over him. He didn't know what to say, what to do. Ren lowered his arm, stared at Maruki. He waited for some instruction, some guidance. Someone to tell him what to do.

Maruki took a deep breath. "Breathe with me?" he asked, and Ren nodded. Inhalation. Exhalation. Inhalation. Exhalation. Inhalation. Exaltation.

5/18 – Wednesday  
Evening  
Yongen-Jaya, Takemi Medical Clinic

Ren's head felt clearer by the time he sat down in the Takemi Clinic exam room. Walking still felt odd, as if his bones had filled with a heavy fog, but his thoughts slipped across his mind more smoothly, more normally. There was also the queasiness, that hadn't left yet.

"I think I've been having side effects," Ren said as soon as Takemi entered the room.

She gave him an odd look, but motioned to continue, crossing over and sitting in her swivel chair.

"I've been feeling really gross these last few days. Like a stomach bug or something, but without a fever?" He shrugged. "I don't know. Just like, I don't feel like eating, and I just want to go to bed all the time but I can't fall asleep." Ren bit his lip. He hoped he wasn't coming across as whining. "Is that, uh, normal?"

She stared at him, an odd expression on her face. "Have you been taking the V-slash-LL pills as I instructed? No grapefruit, no x-rays, no more than three tablets in a day?"

Ren nodded.

She spun a pen between her fingers. "When would you say this feeling is the worst?"

"Uh." Ren thought about that for a second. "A few hours after I wake up, usually. And it's not as bad at night or early morning."

Takemi smiled, almost a smirk. "So, it's most intense when you're at school and other times that you're around other people?"

He blinked. He hadn't looked at it that way, but, that was a surprisingly accurate assessment. "Yeah. Does, like, being around people make the painkillers weird?"

Takemi chuckled. "It's not the painkillers, Amamiya." She crossed her legs, an oddly genuine smile on her lips. "Have you been experiencing any unexpected abdominal cramps, usually accompanied by bouts of nausea and moodiness?"

Ren stifled the urge to ask more questions, and simply nodded. "Sometimes, yeah. That's not new though, been happening for the last few months."

"Let me guess, about once a month it gets very bad?"

Right again. "Yeah."

"Would you say you have a negative reaction to people seeing you in...uh." She seemed to choose her words carefully. "A particularly feminine way?"

Ren shuddered. "Yeah. I'm not a girl, obviously. I don't really want to be seen as one. It..." He paused. "It kind of hurts, to think about being seen like that."

Takemi nodded. "Last question. Whoever your last doctor was, did they give you injections fairly often, once every few months or more?"

Ren blinked. "How did you–"

Takemi burst out laughing, causing Ren to jump. "Sorry, sorry. You really don't know what you're going through right now?"

"Should I?" Ren asked, feeling more than a little embarrassed by his apparent lack of knowledge.

"Well," the doctor said with another smile, "you're going through what most people refer to as puberty."

"Uh." Ren tried to process that. "I'm...I'm sixteen? Isn't that usually when it's supposed to stop, or something?"

"Not necessarily, but especially not in your case." Takemi stood up, walking over around the thin curtain splitting the exam room from whatever else was occupying the space. She kept talking, a little louder, but Ren heard her rooting around in some sort of drawer. "I'm guessing that your last doctor had you on gonadotropin releasers for a while – injections into your arm, once every month or two – and you forgot to get that prescribed again when you moved here. Am I right?"

Oh. That 'releaser' thing sounded very, very familiar. "Yeah." Yeah, that was frighteningly accurate. The pediatrician his parents had him meet with had been giving him injections right up until partway through his stay in juvie, when the guy made it clear he wasn't comfortable treating a criminal. "Am I going through withdrawal or something?"

"You're going through puberty," she repeated. "Specifically, what you've described is a fairly prototypical case of acute dysphoria." Takemi poked her head out from behind the curtain. "That ring any bells for you?"

It sounded sort of familiar, but...he couldn't for the life of him identify it. Ren shook his head.

"Ah." Takemi looked odd again, sort of disappointed maybe? She ducked back behind the curtain. "Your last doctor didn't care to explain it to you, huh? Let me guess, they talked a lot to your parents but didn't tell you very much?"

Oh. Oh, that's why. "Yeah," he said, quietly. "I don't think my parents, uh, explained it to me either. Or, maybe they did?" Ren shook his head. "Can't remember."

Takemi was silent for a moment, the exam room quiet but for the sound of her rummaging, but she soon stepped around the curtain back to her chair, laying two small, fat vials and a needleless syringe on the computer desk. "Well, then I'll explain it to you. Best I can, anyway." She sat back down in her chair. "Ordinarily, dysphoria is merely a symptom of...a particular incongruity. It's not really any different here, I suppose."

"What sort of incongruity?" Ren asked. This was all sort of going over his head, but he tried to keep up.

Takemi bit her lip, looking rather unsure of herself. "I mean, I've got my hypotheses. But I don't want to just dump a label on you, I think it's important that you come to a conclusion yourself. I'm not talking a medical or physical incongruity either, it's a psychological one."

He blinked. That was...not the sort of response he expected. "Psychological how?"

"How can I explain this without shoving a diagnosis down your throat..." She rubbed the back of her neck. "You have a particularly strong view of yourself, a very particular self image. I can't say what that image is, specifically, but it's clear you have one. And, it's in human nature to look for...reflection. To want other people to see them as they are, and be able to see themselves as they are." Psychology obviously wasn't her strong suit, but Takemi was clearly trying to articulate this as clearly as she could. "You're seeking that too, but that cognition isn't always reflected by other people, or yourself."

"So," he said, "I have to change my own cognition?"

Takemi shook her head firmly. "No. There's nothing about you that _needs_ to change." She paused, taking a moment to choose her words. "There's three parts to this, I guess. There's what it feels like to be you, the epitome of Ren Amamiya. That's your cognition. Then there's how you see yourself, and how others see you. If other people see you, or you see yourself, and it matches your cognition, then you feel what would medically be described as 'euphoria.' But if it doesn't match–"

"That's dysphoria," Ren finished.

"Yep." Takemi took a deep breath. "I can't medicate society. There's no medication to change how other people think, or how you think about yourself." She smiled, but it was sort of a dry smile. "But I can help alleviate your dysphoria."

"Is that what the gon...the g..." Ren gave up trying to remember or pronounce the medication. "That releaser thing was for?"

Takemi nodded. "GnRH is a stopgap. It's very effective at preventing your body from growing in a way that would cause you a great deal of discomfort. It won't necessarily cause any euphoria, just alleviate dysphoria." She tapped one of the vials on her desk."I'm more than happy to continue that treatment."

A return to the comforting. The familiar. Ren couldn't help but want that, whatever modicum of relief it would bring. But...he was curious. "What about the other vial?" he asked.

"Testosterone enanthate," Takemi said with a soft smile. "I could get you brand-name, but I synthesize my own as well. Whichever you prefer, if you decided on that."

"That'll make me euphoric?"

"It..." She shifted in her chair. "It might. Primarily, it'll encourage your body to grow face and body hair, deepen your voice and it should either lessen or get rid of the cramps and nausea." All of that sounded good to Ren. "It'll also alter your body's hormonal chemistry. You'll smell different, for one. Probably pretty badly."

Ren laughed. "Just having to wear extra deodorant for the rest of that? Sounds like a good tradeoff.

Takemi chuckled too. "Additionally, you'll probably break out more often. If you didn't have acne before, you might start. And, uh," she cleared her throat, "you'll also experience some genital changes." An awkward pause. "We're not nearly at the point where I need to examine your junk," she added. "But be aware, those sorts of changes are to be expected." She turned to her computer and typed out a few notes. "If that's something you want to pursue, I'll send you some more information and get you started in a week."

He wasn't sure what to say. A tic of curiosity bubbled past his confusion. "Is dysphoria, like...your expertise, or something?"

She chuckled. "I have a lot of experience with treating it, if that's what you're asking." Takaemi's gaze wandered, away from the computer and off towards the far wall. "Can't say it was the best learning experience, running a crash course on myself. But, none of my patients have had any issues, so that's what matters."

A crash course? Ren stared at the woman. "You...you treated your own dysphoria?"

She nodded, looking at once embarrassed and proud. "Didn't really trust anyone else to handle it. Which wasn't the smartest decision on my part. But, like I said, it worked out okay in the end." Takemi chuckled. "Obviously, I was treating it with different medication than I'd be giving you. Considering our chromosomal incongruity." After a few seconds of Ren's confused stare, she clarified: "You have a male cognition, and I have a female cognition. Some of the things that inspire my most intense dysphoria would be euphoric for you, and vice versa."

"Oh," Ren said. He didn't fully understand, but he felt confident enough in his grasp of what she was talking about. "Why..." Ren felt almost embarrassed by the question. "You kinda said you didn't want to diagnose me, or something, right? Why....why not?"

Takemi didn't answer for a long few breaths. Her eyes seemed calm, but possessed of a certain melancholy. "When I first got treatment for dysphoria, I wasn't that much older than you are now." She leaned back in her chair. "Honestly, it was a rather humiliating experience. Passed from doctor to doctor, expert to expert, and I never once felt seen the way I was hoping to be. Even through the medication, I never truly felt..." Takemi let out a little bitter laugh. "They never saw me as a woman. Not really. I was a 'girl' with an asterisk, an exception, an outlier." She lowered her gaze back to Ren. "I don't want any of my patients to go through that. It's not up to me to figure out who you are, how you want to be seen. I'm just here to help you get there, however I can." She shrugged. "If you want my evaluation of your identity, tough. I'm a doctor, not a psychologist." Takemi laughed again, this time genuine. "That make sense?"

Ren found himself looking down, looking at himself. It felt like a lookout staring down at a giant, at a body that wasn't quite his. He clenched and unclenched his hands. No, it was his. It was his body, his skin and his bones. His scar across his left wrist. He looked up at the patient doctor and her cold, kind eyes. "That makes sense to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon? I know, thank Royal for this sudden bout of hyperfixation haha.
> 
> I feel very nervous about this chapter, honestly. Writing about scars and gender means a lot to me, and I tried very hard to make this all feel grounded in their characters and not just as me spouting off about my own experiences or turning these characters into political talking points or something. With any luck, I've managed to introduce these topics in a way that doesn't turn the story into a soapbox. I know these topics are probably very intense – maybe worrying – for a good few people, and to those people: this story is still a fun, dramatic time-travel mystery. That won't go away. There will probably be more chapters like this, with these characters addressing real life issues, but I promise that won't hijack the plot.


	13. Hierophant, Celestials, Emperor, Strength and Hunger

5/18 – Wednesday  
Evening  
Cafe Leblanc

"Are you okay, kid?" Sojiro asked. The cafe was empty, as per usual. 

Ren's bag was slipping off his shoulder. His feet ached, his eyes were blurred over and the inside of his chest kept itching. "I think I'm broken," he said, before he processed the words.

Sojiro stared at him. An awful, surprised sadness in those grey eyes, and a glint of some kind of strange recognition. Like he'd seen this all before.

Ren shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm...I don't know why I said that." He forced himself to laugh, and the sound echoed strangely in his ears. "It's been a weird day and I haven't slept since Monday."

"Tell him you're gonna be okay," Morgana urged from the bag.

"I'm going to be okay," he echoed. "I'm...I'm handling it."

A few seconds of silence. Sojiro turned his attention to the countertop, running a damp rag across the lacquer surface. "I know I'm not the best at emotional stuff," he said. "But I'm...still your guardian. You can come to me, even if you just need to ramble off and be heard. Alright?"

Ren didn't know how to do that. He nodded anyway.

"And get some rest," Sojiro said. "That's an order."

"Yes sir," Ren said. He walked to the stairs, lingering at the bottom before he made the climb. "Hey, uh. Sojiro?"

"Yeah kid?" He was staring into the countertop as if it held the answers to all the universe.

"Thank you for taking me in," Ren said. "For taking care of me. I don't know any place that feels more like, uh, like home than here." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I like living here. So, thank you."

And Sojiro smiled. He just waved to Ren, a little 'get-along.' But that smile was enough of an acknowledgement.

He ascended the staircase, and Morgana leapt out of his bag and scampered across the floor to his bed. "Parcel tonight," he said, in an almost sing-song voice. "Let's open it now so you can go to sleep."

By the time he'd pulled the parcel from its hiding spot and slid it across the floor to Ren, the Thief leader had completely changed from school uniform to pajamas. Ren picked up the parcel and sat on his bed, giving Morgana time to shake himself off and hop up onto the mattress as well. Then, he opened the benefaction.

"Well?" Morgana urged, trying to peek over Ren's shoulder. "What's inside?"

"Lots of things," Ren replied. "Uh. Looks like playing cards." He upended the parcel above his bed and no less than twenty bundles of cards spilled out over each other across his blanket. The cards themselves were the size of normal playing cards, each deck held together by a paper band. Ren picked up one of the decks. The card on its front was far more intricately designed than a playing card should have been, depicting a snowflake-like frost creeping its way across a sheet of glass. He pulled out the front card and flipped it over. Rather than suit and number, the card's reverse side held nothing but tightly-packed text, from top to bottom. Ren squinted at the tiny lettering. "Bu...Bufudyne," he read. "Uh, something about a blade that cuts the breath. It's really hard to read." As he slipped the card back into its bundle, he noticed similar small lettering across the paper band, written in a pale blue ink. "I guess these cards are all supposed to be, like, ice-related? Whatever that means."

"And this one says it's 'enhancement,'" Morgana said, batting around another bundle, his ears perked in curiosity. "What are we supposed to do with these?"

Ren shrugged. "Maybe we're supposed to find a shop that has trading cards? This might be some sort of game." He started picking up decks and placing them back in the envelope. "I could ask Yusuke if he's into...collecting..." There was a folded piece of paper in his hand. He'd picked it up on instinct, plucking it from the sheet like yet another bundle of cards. Without another word, he unfolded the note, Morgana instantly rushing to his side to read it as well.

It held only four simple words:  
_Show the twins.  
– Oxymoron_

"That's pretty uncharacteristic of her," Morgana noted. "Her other instructions have been a lot less straightforward." He glanced at Ren. "Any idea who 'the twins' are supposed to be?"

The two girls, each with a single yellow eye and a head of blonde hair, popped into Ren's mind. "Yeah," he said. "Uh. I think you'll have to trust me with that, though."

█████  
After School  
Cafe Leblanc, Attic

The Trickster rested. His sister and their cat were downstairs with their father. They probably all wanted to spend time with him, after his return from the verge of death, but his partners took priority.

There wasn't quite enough space for all three on the bed. They made it work. Sun and moon, each holding one of his hands tight. He could feel them against him, he could feel their breath, and it calmed his rabbit heart.

His sun broke the silence. "You've got a weird look on your face. Whatcha thinkin bout?"

"Running away," he answered, honestly. "I'm legally dead; it wouldn't be that hard to find somewhere quiet to settle down."

"Don't," his moon said. She was glaring at him.

The Trickster chuckled. "I wouldn't dare. Not unless I could bring you with me." He stared at the ceiling. "Not unless I could keep you all safe."

"Can't say it doesn't sound nice." His sun chuckled. "Just hopping a bus and going somewhere new with you two? I'd kinda like that."

"I think it'd be too hard to say goodbye," his moon mumbled. "I'd need to convince my father."

"You could just write a note and leave before he notices," his sun offered.

His moon glared at the sun. "Would you do that to your mother?"

His sun blanched. "Are you insane? No, of course I wouldn't."

"So neither will I," she said, and stuck her tongue out at him.

The Trickster laughed. This...this was safe. Here, he was safe. And here, he knew it couldn't last. "I don't know if we can change the world," he admitted. "I think we might all die." He closed his eyes to shut out the tears. "I'm scared. I'm so fucking scared."

"Hey," his sun said. His voice was so soft, so comforting. "You're not alone. You've got us. All the Thieves. And the whats-it-called Group too."

"I don't want to lose you." His voice couldn't stay steady. His heart ached. "I just found you both, you're here and I'm here and I don't want to lose this. I don't know if I'm strong enough, and I can't–"

"Ren." His moon's hand on his chest, over his heart. "We've got you," she said. "We made a promise, didn't we?" He could almost feel her pulse through her palm, beating against him. She squeezed his other hand tight. "We'll be at your side. Always."

"If you can't close the distance on your own," his sun added. "We'll pick up the slack. We're not abandoning you. And," he pressed his lips against the Trickster's cheek, "you're not gonna abandon us."

The Trickster sobbed. And they held him, his celestials, his heart twisted into two clean and entwined halves bound by red string.

5/19 – Thursday  
Morning  
Cafe Leblanc, Attic

Ren's cheeks were wet when he woke. He was struck, inexplicably, with the thought that his bed felt empty. Like there was something, or someone, or someones, who belonged there. They weren't there. And some strange, sleep-addled part of his mind corrected him: they weren't there _yet._

5/19 – Thursday  
After School  
Near Shibuya

Yusuke seemed to be thinking of other things. Ren was a lot sharper now, after a good night's sleep, and the blue-haired young man appeared quite distracted to him. "Are you–" he began.

"You're not here just to model for me," Yusuke cut him off, "are you?"

"I'm not," Ren admitted. " I did...want to know more about you and Madarame. I am here to model though."

Yusuke nodded. Then, he sighed. "I'll allow you one question," he said. "Just one. You don't have to leave after that, but I don't feel comfortable letting you waste your time on me, asking questions I refuse to answer."

Ren thought about it. One question, huh? Morgana was investigating elsewhere in the shack, there was no telling what he might find. It would probably be prudent to question the young man on some aspect of his relationship to Madarame, try and pick out a particular mistreatment from his testimony. But curiosity won out. "You said I was beautiful, back in the art gallery." He resisted the urge to rub the back of his neck. "What...about me, exactly, did you find beautiful?"

Yusuke paused. "I...didn't expect that question, Ren." He glanced at his model around the side of the canvas. "Is this what they call 'fishing for compliments'?"

Ren felt his cheeks heat up. "I dunno," he mumbled. "I just...wanted to know what you saw in me, I guess."

"Hm." The young man gave him an odd look. "I saw you," he said, simply. 

"Could you, like," Ren struggled to find the words he was looking for, "articulate what about me, though?"

"I could say it was simply that you looked good in a suit, but..." Yusuke thought about it, scratching his chin and staring at his canvas. "You seemed distraught, and yet enraptured by...um, by my painting. And you were off in a corner of the gallery like you wanted to be alone, but gave no signs of such when I spoke to you. I sort of assumed you were as eager for company as you were to be unseen. Plus, you were wearing a rather fetching suit on top of an equally mundane t-shire; quite the daring contrast."

"Unintentional," Ren said under his breath.

Yusuke continued, either not hearing Ren or choosing not to respond. He seemed lost in thought, in his own contemplation, as if chewing over some particular thought. "I've been struggling with painting recently," he said. "I've become satisfied in my familiarity with the techniques of artistry, with the act of painting itself. I've been told I'm rather skilled at landscapes, at making an appealing abstraction." He glanced towards Ren with a little smile. "I think your praise of my painting the other day speaks to that."

He nodded. "I don't know much about technique, but I know what I like."

Yusuke laughed. "Well spoken." He returned to his canvas, and the smile faded from his lips. "But to be honest, landscapes are not where my aspiration lies. I quite desperately seek to be able to replicate human emotion as it is, the complex beauty of the human form, and not simply the shallow beauty of nature."

Ren was about to protest the idea of Yusuke's untitled landscape being shallow, but something about the young man's statement caught his attention. The complex beauty of the human form. Emotion as it is. "Do you mean, like how your mother painted?"

"Yes," Yusuke replied. "My mother excelled at portraiture, and it feels...wrong that I should not be able to follow in her footsteps." He took a long, deep breath. "The painting I showed you last time you were here – 'Sayuri' – would be my gold standard. I hope you can understand what I mean when I say I wish to emulate even a fraction of the emotion my mother managed to weave into that portrait."

"I think I do," he replied.

"When I saw you in the gallery," Yusuke said, "I think I saw that emotion in you. That complexity, that contrast. You seemed very human. And I thought that was sublimely beautiful."

"Hm." Ren let Yusuke's words sink in, felt them swim around his chest, fill him up with some odd sort of pride. "I think I like that answer."

Yusuke chuckled. "Glad to hear it." He was quiet for a short while. The room was silent, but for the chirping of birds muffled through the glass window, the quiet hum of some heater elsewhere in the house, and the occasional sloshing of water displaced by a brush requiring cleansing. "Ren," he said.

Ren almost started. "Yes?"

"May I ask..." Yusuke paused. He took a deep breath. "Why do you want to know about my Sensei? I can't believe it's just curiosity, there's something else, isn't there?"

Oh. Well, this was going to be tough to explain. Ren forced himself to stay still while he thought of an answer that didn't involve the Phantom Thieves. His mind fell on the plaque next to Yusuke's painting in the gallery. "You said Madarame's been in a funk since your mother's painting was stolen. That it's hard for him to paint."

Yusuke nodded and said nothing.

Ren continued. "But you're painting. And you're amazing at it. That landscape was absolutely gorgeous, and it got tucked away in the corner of a gallery under his name."

"That wasn't his choice," Yusuke said. His eyes seemed distant, his expression contorted, as if trying to stomach an unappetizing concept. "The gallery owners..."

"He couldn't force the owners to pay for it, yeah, but he didn't have to agree to their terms." Ren couldn't help but cross his arms. "He could have just refused to let the gallery use his art if they didn't at least move your painting out where everyone would see it. How is Madarame supposed to show your name to the world if he lets someone just do that to your art?"

Yusuke was quiet. "Do you think he lied to me?" he asked, finally, in a quiet voice. It wasn't an accusation. He stared at Ren with those honest, grieving eyes and Ren felt the harsh truth boil back down into the pit of his stomach.

"I..." He hesitated. He didn't want to hurt the guy. Didn't want to turn him against his teacher – his father – based on nothing but Ren's own speculation. Ren took a deep breath. "I think he's not trying hard enough. I don't know, maybe he's been more depressed than he let you think. Or there's something on his mind and he's not thinking straight. I don't know. I'm just...worried."

Yusuke nodded, and smiled softly. He didn't look satisfied, though. "Thank you for your concern. I will...talk to him. And I'll be sure to let you know how that talk goes, so you don't need to be worried."

Ren didn't have the utmost confidence in Madarame's ability to tell the truth, knowing the man's desires were as contorted as they were. But that sounded okay to him. He nodded. "That'd be nice. Sorry, if I ruined the mood again."

"No, not at all." Yusuke put down his brush. "My hand was starting to get rather cramped anyway." He paused. "Ren, may I tell you something?"

"Uh," Ren said. "Yeah. Of course you can."

The young man shifted on the wooden stool. "That landscape. It wasn't...intended to be untitled. I had a name for it, originally." A quiet breath. "I called it 'View From a Foxhole.'"

A shelter from fire, viewing a landscape that seemed at once serene and engulfed. Ren felt a newfound appreciation for the piece. "That's a very good name," Ren said. "Why didn't you keep it?"

"Sensei's advice," Yusuke said. "He felt it would be more attractive to potential buyers without the name. That the mystery was more compelling than the confirmation."

And yet, Madarame still hadn't been able to sell the landscape. According, at least, to Madarame himself. Ren nodded. "Thank you. For telling me, I mean."

"Thank you for listening," Yusuke said with a soft smile.

"Oh," came a voice from the doorway. "Yusuke, you didn't tell me you were inviting over a guest."

Ren turned to see a man with grey hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing a tan and black kimono, and staring at the two boys with an amused expression on his face. Madarame, no doubt.

"Sensei!" Yusuke said, rising off the stool with a start. "I didn't expect you back so soon. Did your meeting go well?"

Madarame let out a long, frustrated breath. "Cut short, I'm afraid. Mister Koharu got an urgent phone call and needed to suspend our meeting until next week. I still haven't had a chance to discuss going forward with the Kitagawa Memorial Exhibit yet."

Kitagawa, that was Yusuke's last name. Why would...oh. His mother, of course. Ren immediately looked to Yusuke, whose expression was strangely blank.

"These things take time," Yusuke said, in an odd monotone. Like he was reading from a script.

"Quite, quite." Madarame rubbed the back of his neck. "I am trying my very best, you know. It shouldn't be long now, I'm sure Toshiko can wait a week longer, don't you?"

Yusuke flinched, and Ren felt his chest tighten. Some spark of anger welled up in him, and he forced it back down. "I'm sure she can," Yusuke replied.

*********

Ren waited for Morgana, lingering just out of sight of the shack. He'd given the signal to leave – two sharp coughs – on his way out, and he could only pray that his feline friend was able to slip out past the shack's inhabitants.

"Hey," came the not-a-cat's voice from below, along with fuzzy body brushing against Ren's leg. "Anything to report?"

"Nothing concrete," Ren replied. He knelt down and opened his bag for Morgana. "If I were Yusuke, I'd probably say Madarame's distorted desires were a result of his depression, his grief and struggle against those who undermine his and Yusuke's paintings."

"Hm." Morgana hopped into the bag, then plopped down and settled in. "Okay, up." Ren stood. "And what do you think, Ren?"

Ren grit his teeth. "Best case, he's stifling Yusuke's abilities because he's incompetent and stubborn. Worst case, he's a selfish bastard and he's profiting off Yusuke somehow." He started walking back towards the station.

Morgana hummed a little thoughtful tune. "Unfortunately for Yusuke, I think it's probably the latter. I found a locked door to some kind of storage space when I was investigating. I couldn't get it open, but I peeked under the door and it's _full_ of paintings. I counted at least two dozen."

"And Madarame claims he's in a slump," Ren grumbled. "We still don't know why he's hanging onto those paintings, but I don't think it's anything good."

"We'll find out more in our infiltration," Morgana said. "Madarame's Palace should have evidence of his crimes, just like Kamoshida's did."

"Yeah." He wasn't really looking forward to seeing, firsthand, exactly how the man was treating Yusuke. Ren took a deep breath. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow, we'll see."

5/19 – Thursday  
Evening  
Shibuya Central Street

Morgana gave Ren an odd look, sitting back on in his haunches in a doorway of the alleyway. "Who are you meeting up with, exactly?"

Ren rubbed the back of his neck. The future-knowing Oxymoron and her parcels were one thing, but trying to explain Igor and the Velvet Room and the two incredibly violent children? "Okay, so, uh." He tried to find the words to articulate his situation without sounding absolutely insane. He failed. "I have no idea how to explain this. I think you're just gonna have to trust me."

The feline glared at him, his fur ruffled and his tail twitching back and forth. "Fine," he said, finally. "I'll take a lap around the block." Before Ren had a chance to thank him, he hopped off the step and slipped around the corner, out of sight.

"Stay safe," Ren called, as quiet as he could, still managing to get a few odd looks from passersby for his trouble. Then, he turned towards the shimmering blue door imposed against reality.

"About time you showed up, Inmate," came a shill and familiar voice from above. Ren glanced up to see the blue-clad warden, with a patch over her right eye and her hair wrapped in tight buns, sitting on top of the door, kicking her feet a little.

"Howdy, Caroline," he replied. "Do you, uh, need any help getting down from there?"

She scoffed at him. "I'm perfectly capable of descending on my own." To prove her point, she pushed herself off the door. Ren scrambled to catch her, but she simply landed with a little "humph" on the concrete. Caroline brushed herself off. "What's with that weird look on your face?"

"You just scared the sh–" Ren stopped himself. No swearing around the children. "You scared me."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a wimp, Inmate. I'm much stronger than I look, a fall like that isn't going to hurt at all."

Ren found himself laughing. "Okay, okay, sorry for worrying."

The girl grabbed the edge of the iron-barred door and yanked it open, gesturing inside. "Just get in, already. Our master wishes to speak with you."

Any enjoyment Ren might have had from the child's company promptly vanished. "Right. Guess I might as well talk with him." He stepped through the doorway, back into his cell.

The Velvet Room was exactly the same as the last time he'd seen it. Those same haunting blue walls, the same chains across his cell door, the same man sitting at that wooden desk in the otherwise barren prison. The bars of Ren's cell seemed to split Igor down the middle, fracturing the image of the strange and imposing man at a short distance.

"Step forward, Trickster," Igor said. His booming voice filled the space completely.

Ren crossed his cell, grabbing hold of the bars for lack of anything else to do with his hands. "What do you want?" he asked.

Caroline smacked her baton against the bars, making Ren jump. "Watch your tone, Inmate!" Justine, next to her, rolled her eyes.

Igor chuckled, as unthreatened by Ren as he had ever been. "In light of your first success on your path towards rehabilitation," he replied, "I feel that it would be appropriate to grant you access to more of the Velvet Room's capabilities, to aid you on your mission."

"Great," Ren said, trying to keep the contempt out of his voice. "Thank you."

"Girls," Igor said, and the two hopped to attention. "Please escort the prisoner to Lockdown." He snapped his fingers, and a small opening formed in one side of Ren's cell, just big enough for him to squeeze through.

"Come with us, Inmate," Justine said, gesturing to the opening.

"Don't make us get rough with you," Caroline added, smacking her baton into her palm.

Ren didn't like the sound of whatever 'Lockdown' was, but he didn't have much of a choice. "Lead the way," he said.

*********

After a short, winding hallway, the twins escorted Ren into a large open space, surrounded by a ring of jagged blue rock and chains similar to the ones across his cell door.

"Welcome to Lockdown," Justine began, absent-mindedly opening and closing her Compendium. "This is a special arena that our master has set up for the sake of your rehabilitation."

Ren took a step into the so-called arena and stumbled at the sudden ease of movement. He glanced down to see the chains and monochrome inmate clothes had been inexplicably replaced with the black garb of a phantom thief. At a touch, he confirmed the mask lying flat against his face. "So what am I supposed to do here, exactly?"

"You're supposed to fight, duh." Caroline rolled her eyes. "What else would someone do in an arena?"

"Specifically," Justine cut in, "you will be locked in combat against one of your Personas. In order to strengthen the bond between yourself and your Persona, the two of you must engage in fierce conflict. If you do so, you should both grow stronger as a result."

"This space is special." Caroline tapped the ground with her baton. "It'll keep you and your Persona from getting seriously hurt, and we'll heal you if you get roughed up."

"Our master wishes you to use Lockdown at least once today," Justine said. "After that, you're free to continue fighting or leave as you wish. We'll bring you to Lockdown when you're ready, but access will be restricted if you enter the Velvet Room from Mementos or a Palace."

Seemed fair enough. Ren stretched out each arm in turn. "I've gotta fight a Persona, huh?"

Justine nodded. "Take your time to prepare, if you wish."

Ren was about to give the go-ahead, but remembered the purpose of his visit. He reached into his pocket – thankfully, the bundle of 'flame' cards he'd grabbed out of the parcel were still there. Careful not to pull the entire bundle out of his pocket, Ren slipped a single card off the top and walked over to the twins. "Really quick, do either of you know what it is?"

Caroline's jaw dropped instantly, and Justine's eyebrows similarly raised. "Give me that!" Caroline demanded, snatching the card from Ren. "Agidyne!? That's a super good skill!" She stared at it, marveling at the little intricate details.

"That," Justine said, sounding more than a little grumpy at Caroline hogging the card, "is a Skill Card. It is a crystallization of a Persona's abilities. A very useful tool for an adept trickster."

"Cool," Ren replied. A breath. "What does it do?"

Caroline cut off Justine before she could answer. "Give this baby to the right Persona in battle, and it'll let them use that power for a short time."

Justine glared at her sister. "Or, you could give us a card and a few days, and we can teach the contained skill to one of your Personas."

That sounded exceptionally helpful and completely overwhelming. Ren almost laughed out loud at how absurdly difficult it was going to be to decide how to use all of these cards effectively. "Good to know," he said. "Can I, uh, have that back now?"

Caroline begrudgingly handed the card back to Ren and he pocketed it. "Are you gonna fight, or what?"

Right, Lockdown. Ren stretched out each arm in turn. "Do I get to choose who I fight?"

"Correct," Justine said, flipping through the Compendium clipboard. "You may fight one of your current Personas, or we can summon one from the Compendium."

Well, he could definitely beat Pixie one on one. Maybe Bicorn, but that might be tough. Then there was...

Ren blinked. "This arena, uh, stops me from getting killed, right?"

"And maimed, blinded, impaled, eviscerated or burned." Caroline counted each horrid fates off on her fingers.

"Right." He still wasn't really a fan of the idea. But he couldn't get the thought out of his head. "I...hm. How do I call the Persona I want to fight?"

Justine sighed. "Simply summon them as you would normally."

"Got it." Ren took a deep breath. "Okay." He raised one hand to his mask. Another long, deep breath. He wasn't sure which name to use, so he decided to use them both. "**Arsene Lupin**," he commanded.

The mask shattered off his face. Blue flame ignited into a roaring pyre a few feet in front of him, rolling and twisting and then congealing into a solid form. A black vest. A white jacket. A long cane. The boy clad in pale and pitch, that young man with eyes on fire underneath the brim of his top hat.

"Boy," Lupin said, his voice low. "I did warn you what would happen if you assumed I answered to your every whim, did I not?"

Ren stood his ground. "Sorry for calling you on short notice," he said. "I need a favor."

Lupin chuckled. "Well, at least you've learned some manners since last time." He leaned his head to the side, cracking his neck. "I suppose I'll hear you out."

"I want to get strong," Ren said. "You're not going to lend me your strength all the time, I respect that, but it means I need to get stronger. If I can't make it to those bounties you were talking about, you won't be able to show off your power either."

"Hm." Lupin leaned on his cane and contemplated that. "Your logic is solid. So what? What do you need from me?"

Ren unsheathed the silver knife, that blade with the skull at its hilt, his first gift from Oxymoron. "I would like to spar with you. And for you to train me. If you would be so kind."

The Persona stared at Ren, at the Phantom Thief and his knife, and laughed. "I see. You wish to hone your blade against a master's. How bold of you." Lupin tossed his cane up, caught it towards its center. He grabbed the end and unsheathed the long sword held within. Positioned like a fencer, Lupin held the sheath in his left hand and pointed his sword directly at Ren. "If you fancy yourself my equal, come at me, boy!"

Ren felt an excited buzz electrify his spine, and he tightened his grip around the knife. "Yeah," was all he could say in return.

Justine took a step forward, raising her clipboard between Ren and his Persona. "There shall be no use of firearms, elemental skills, or outside items of any sort in this match."

"You're gonna fight until one of you passes out or says uncle," Caroline added, bouncing on her heels.

"Begin," the twins said in unison. Justine moved her clipboard out of the way.

Ren dropped into a dead sprint. It was only a dozen or so feet between him and Lupin, he needed to make that distance count. Blade up, hilt in both hands, eyes locked on a point just below Lupin's collar.

He didn't see the sword move. Only the flash of pale blue light against steel. A strange, sharp pain across his ankle. Ren lapsed for a single breath, and he was on the ground. His knees and elbows stung, and his fingers ached around the grip of the knife he'd still managed to hold onto. A weight against the flat of his back that he realized was Lupin's foot.

"Point," Lupin said. He lifted his foot.

Ren shoved off the ground with his offhand, rolling, stumbling up to his feet, trying to steady himself. In the instant his gaze focused on Lupin again, another silver flash. Another sharp pain across his ankle and his foot was knocked out from under him. Ren caught himself this time, dropping to one knee, the impact knocking the breath from his lungs.

"Point," Lupin said again. He was right in front of Ren, cleaning a bit of blood off his sword.

Ren forced himself back up, even as his leg shook, and swung at Lupin. The gentleman thief simply pivoted in place, letting the blade cleave the air past his head. Once, twice, the blade cut through nothing and Lupin's stance didn't change an inch. Rather than swing again, Ren adjusted his grip and forced his injured leg to stay steady. Straightforward tactics weren't working. How about a gambit?

He lead with a sharp jab with the blade, right for Lupin's stomach. Lupin stepped back, and Ren adjusted his stab into a wild swing up, as if he were trying to catch the thief's chin. Rather than jump out of the way, Lupin swatted the knife to the side with the hilt of his sword.

Ren could have grinned if he wasn't so focused. He sprung forward, turning the momentum of Lupin's swat into a spin, wrapping his left arm around the thief's neck. In a second, he was behind Lupin, holding the gentleman in a headlock, pressing the point of his knife against Lupin's side. "Point," Ren said.

"Hm." Lupin replied.

Ren felt strangely off-balance, tilting forward. A breath lapsed and then Ren was on his back on the ground. Lupin, above, staring down with an expression of complete neutrality on his face. Ren tried to move his right arm, but Lupin was holding it in place with his foot. 

"This game has run its course," Lupin said. His eyes burned with hollow fire. He pressed the point of his sword against Ren's chest. "Concede."

"You're only up three to one," Ren wheezed back. "I'm not going to give up just cause you're a sore loser."

Lupin let out a sound not unlike a growl and leaned down to grab Ren's collar. He dragged the boy to his feet, then shoved him. Ren stumbled, and regained his balance, head spinning, heart pounding, body aching. Lupin looked ready to attack, but instead, a strange smile crept onto his lips. He slowly, carefully, sheathed his sword and tucked it into his belt. "Strike me," he said. "Aim to kill. Show me your resolve and I'll show you just how outmatched you are."

Ren stared at the thief. This was some sort of trick, obviously. He adjusted his grip on the knife, trying to relax his aching fingers. One long, deep breath. Then, he ran towards Lupin once more. Ren raised the blade, locked his gaze on Lupin's neck, through his neck, and swung as hard as he could.

Lupin simply raised one gloved hand and caught the blade between his fingers.

A silence, permeated by Ren's heavy breathing and the flicker of flame across Lupin's face. "I see through you, Trickster," he said. "You don't have what it takes to hurt me. You're too weak."

Ren grit his teeth, both hands on the knife, struggling to shove the blade down despite Lupin's vice grip. "I asked you...to help make me stronger," he said, "not...just make me feel like shit."

Lupin laughed, bitter and cruel. "You asked me to help a fern grow into a redwood. You'll never beat me, boy, not once in a thousand years. I'm not too proud to admit you're tenacious, but tenacity can only bring you so far. You're far too kind for what strength I offer, too _soft_ to do what needs to be done. What point is there in struggling–"

Fury, cold and unmitigated, flooded Ren's veins. "What fucking point is there in laying down and dying!?" Lupin looked taken aback by Ren's outburst, his hollow eyes wide. "I don't give a shit...about your pride." The blade shifted, descended a single millimeter against Lupin's grip. The thief's gaze shot towards the knife between his fingers. "I don't give a shit about your strength." An inch. Then two. "I'm not going to let myself lose...to a vain piece of shit like you!" And Ren brought the knife down, through Lupin's fingers, across the gentleman's palm.

Ren breathed in sweat. Droplets of blood slipped across steel and fell to the ground below. Lupin stared at the wound on his palm, at the crimson spring between scored black leather. "I concede," he said, in an odd voice that sounded almost grateful. A flash of azure flame, and Ren's other self vanished from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who just finished Royaaaaal and is super excited about writing more Deja Vu so she can get to the cool ideas she has for later in the storyyyyy~
> 
> Anyway, I'm planning the next chapter to be pretty chunky, so look forward to that but it'll probably take me another few weeks. Hope this has enough content to tide you over for now.
> 
> Till then, if you've got any questions or just want to get in contact with me, [I am on tumblr.](https://a-missing-ache.tumblr.com/)


	14. Infiltration, Empress, Fool and Emperor

5/20 – Friday  
After School  
Shujin Academy

At a single glance at the crowd of students around the posted exam scores, Ren nearly abandoned his decision to check his own results. But curiosity won out over anxiety. So, he waited for the throng to disperse. "So loud," Morgana said from inside his bag. 

"Tell me about it," Ren replied. 

"How much longer until we can leave?" The feline sounded genuinely distressed.

Ren scooted closer to the posted scores, just at the edge of the circle of students now. "Hold on," he said. "I'll–" And all the air was knocked out of his lungs by someone's skull colliding directly with his chest.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" A young woman's voice. Vague form in front of him. His head was spinning a little too intensely to make her out.

Ren hadn't quite been knocked over, thankfully, he regained his breath to find himself a few feet back from where he expected to be standing. But, still standing. "Yep, I'm alright," he said. His eyes fell on a girl with short brown hair and a shocked expression, both hands in front of her mouth. "I'm alright," Ren repeated. He made a show of brushing himself off.

The young woman took a deep breath. "I'm glad. Sorry, again." She gave him an odd smile. It struck Ren, her dark brown eyes looked almost crimson in this light. "Are you..." Her expression changed, sort of a confused half-recognition. "You're the new student, right? I mean, you joined Shujin pretty recently."

"Uh, y–" A particularly exuberant shout from a nearby student made Ren flinch. "Yeah. That's me."

"Ren Amamiya?" she prompted.

He blinked. "Yes?"

"Ah." The young woman took a moment, almost sizing Ren up. "Congratulations," she said, in a curt and insincere voice. Before Ren had a chance to ask what she meant, the girl turned on her heel and practically stormed away down the hallway.

"What was _that_ about?" Morgana wondered.

"Beats me," Ren said. Well, at least the crowd had dispersed a little more. He slipped closer, just close enough to read the scores.

It took Ren quite a while to find his own name on the triplicate sheets. He'd pessimistically worked from the lowest score up, grimacing at Ryuji's low 30 and Ann's much more reasonable 65. Gaze skimming the top of the list, he was about to start at the beginning again for fear of having missed his own score, when he saw it.

#2: Ren Amamiya. 97%

He stared at the score. Second place. Second place? After his exhausted, fugue performance, he'd nearly aced the exam? Not only that, he was only behind the first-place student by a single point, quite close to eclipsing the 98% "Makoto Nijima;" whoever that was.

"How'd you do?" Morgana prompted.

"Good," Ren finally managed to reply. "Real fuckin good."

5/20 – Friday  
Evening  
Madarame's Palace, Entrance

For whatever reason, perhaps the relative thinness of the Metaverse at its far edge, Ren was able to get a single bar of cell reception in the parking lot just inside Madarame's Palace. A spotty bar, but a bar nonetheless. After a few minutes of craning, adjusting and holding his phone over his head like a torch, his "hanging out with friends at the arcade, be back late" text to Sojiro finally sent.

"Sorry for the wait," he said, pocketing his cell.

Panther shrugged from nearby, stretching out each of her legs in turn. "Hey, no worries. I don't mind getting an extra long break." She raised both arms over her head, letting out a little strained sound, and then dropped back to a casual stance. "Ready now."

"Mmph!" Skull protested, cross-legged on the cement, his mouth full of the slightly stale melon bread Ann had brought for the Thieves. He stuffed the last bite in his mouth and washed it down with soda.

"Careful," Ren laughed. "You're gonna choke, dude."

Skull grinned and flipped Ren off, swallowing hard. "Alright, alright, let's head back in."

"Mona?" Ren called, squinting towards the truck near the Palace's main entrance. "Coast still clear?"

A small fluffy thumbs-up from the other side of the wall.

"Come on over here for a sec, let's talk strategy." Ren adjusted his crimson gloves and waited for Mona to scramble back across the courtyard. "We're halfway to the Treasure now. Security is low, but don't expect the Shadows to just lie down for us."

Mona shook himself off, loosing a bit of dust that'd clung to his fur. "What's the plan, Joker? Same formation?"

Ren rubbed his chin. "Two and two is working out pretty well for us. Skull, I think you'd be better suited on the front lines though."

"Damn straight," the boy grumbled. "I'm pretty tired of mopping up Mona's messes."

Ren cut off Mona before the not-a-cat could growl back a response. "That's why you'll _both_ be taking point. Mona's sharp, and you're strong. So, work together." He gave each of them a pointed glare. "Can you both handle that?"

"Hmph." Mona's fur ruffled, but he nodded. "I suppose."

"Yeah," Skull said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, sorry Mona."

"Apology accepted," Mona grumbled back, sounding more than a little bit genuinely thankful.

Ren nodded, turning to Panther. "You mind joining me in the cleanup crew?"

Panther laughed. "Not at all." She spun her whip-dagger between her fingers. "Wherever you need me, Joker, that's where I'll be."

Ren smiled. "Glad to hear it." He was. More than he could probably find the words to express, right now. He took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's push forward."

**********

"Crap!" Skull let loose a further toward of expletives under his breath, gaze darting from one advancing front to the other. "Joker, we're pinned down!"

Unfortunately, Skull and Mona had walked directly into a Shadow ambush, caught between a trio of giggling pale nymphs and two pyromaniac fairies. The hallway, lined with paintings, was too tight for them to slip past either attack.

"Skull, face forward!" Ren ordered. He darted around the corner towards his allies, Panther close behind. "Keep those three on the defensive! Mona, watch his back; we'll take care of the fairies!"

Mona scrambled around the blond, blue sword up, ready to defend his teammate. "Skull, go!"

"Got it." Skull's hand darted to his mask as he spun towards the nymphs. "**Captain Kidd**!"

Ren forced himself to stare away from Skull's attack, towards the two flittering foes. "Panther, covering fire! These things hate bullets, keep em distracted!"

"Right!" He heard her skidding to a halt behind him, and the click of her SMG. Ren dove towards the left wall, and the crackling of continuous munition pierced the air.

The fairies cried out, but Ren didn't stop. His gaze, his full attention, was locked on a glass case against the wall. He reached it in one breath, pulled himself up in another, and then tensed. As predicted, the Shadows had risen up, flying towards the ceiling to avoid Ann's submachine burst. They would have been out of reach, except that Ren had given himself a bit of newfound height. He smirked, unsheathed his knife, and leapt off the glass case.

Two swings in midair, each catching a surprised fairy, was all it took. Both foes, wings clipped, fell to the ground just as Skull managed to stun the third of the nymphs.

"They're down!" Mona exclaimed. "Joker, it's all you."

Ren grabbed hold of his mask. "**Rampage, Mokoi**!" A slight strain against his chest, and the whistle of a dark spirit swinging wildly through the air. He felt the collision, felt each impact, each blow crushing illusory flesh. Five shadows screamed, and popped like balloons.

Mokoi faded back into his mask, and Ren felt the sudden weight of exhaustion press down on him. He almost dropped to one knee, forcing breath into his lungs. A green glow enveloped the edge of his vision, and the fatigue quickly drained out of his limbs. "Thanks for the heal, Mona." Ren rolled his shoulder, stretching out. "You shouldn't use Zorro for healing right now, though. We've got plenty of medicine still, you should save your strength."

Mona scoffed. "I'm fine, I've got strength to spare." The feline took one step, and paused, sort of stumbling. "On second thought, good idea."

"Skull, how're you holding up?" Ren asked.

Skull glanced over his shoulder, flashing the biggest grin Ren had ever seen on him. "You kidding? I'm better than ever." He laughed, and Ren found himself momentary entranced by the boy's sheer unfiltered joy.

"I'm good too, thanks," Panther teased, punching Ren in the shoulder. "Ready to go?"

A chorus of nods. "Move out, then," Ren said.

*********

"Well," Skull said, "shit."

The Thieves hadn't travelled far before their progress was abruptly cut off by an enormous gaudy door at the end of an empty courtyard. It had a design reminiscent of a peacock's plume, trimmed with gold and held shut by a huge lock nearly as big as Mona. The feline was currently trying to shove his paw under the door, seeing if he couldn't open it from the other side somehow.

Ren stood over the not-a-cat, staring into the lock. He could try to pick it with the device Oxymoron had him build, but the cylinder was far too small for this behemoth. He pushed his whole hand inside, trying to feel inside for the intricate parts. Maybe he could pick it by hand?

"Any luck?" Panther asked.

"No," Ren replied, and pulled his hand out, shaking it off. "It's smooth inside. I think it's some sort of cognitive barrier, like there isn't really a key for it."

Mona grumbled from below, yanking his paw out from under the door and sitting down in a huff. "Sure seems that way."

"How does that work?" Skull scratched his head. "Does he know we're here or something?"

Mona shook his head. "It must mean he's confidant that he's hidden his crimes well. Whatever he's done," he jerked a thumb towards the door, "is farther in, and he doesn't think anyone can find out."

"Hidden..." Panther sized up the door.

The door. Ren blinked. "Wait, Mona. Didn't you say there was a locked door in Madarame's shack?"

Mona nodded, looking first confused before realization dawned across his face. "Oh!" He scrambled back, examining the barrier with a renewed vigor. "This must be it! This door represents Madarame's cognitive version of the door in his home."

"Does that...help us to know?" Skull asked.

Mona rolled his eyes. "As long as Madarame thinks only he has access to that room, this cognitive version will stay shut. But, if we can unlock it? His cognition will change, and the door here will open up."

Ren leaned back against the door, hand on his chin. "Do we just need to unlock it? If he comes back home and the door is unlocked and open; would that be enough?"

Mona shifted. "It...might be."

"He might just think he forgot to lock it though," Panther added. "Or think that Yusuke was snooping around."

Skull winced. "I'd rather not make that guy take any sort of fall for us. He seems like a good dude."

And they still weren't aware the extent of Madarame's mistreatment. The though of the painter's wrath falling on Yusuke sent a bolt of fury and tension through Ren's bones. "That's not an option, then. We need Madarame to know, unequivocally, that it's the Phantom Thieves who broke into his home."

"So, we leave a calling card or something?" Skull asked.

"That'd be a big risk," Mona mused. "It should open up this door, but depending on what sort of card we leave, it could send the Palace into insanely high alert. Worst case, it might prevent our next calling card from being effective enough to manifest the treasure."

Panther let out a low whistle. "Do we have any other options?"

"Uh," Ren said. "One of us could get caught breaking into that room."

"And then probably arrested," Skull continued. "So, no."

The calling card idea seemed the most promising. "Mona," Ren said, "do you feel that we could phrase a warning to Madarame that would let him know we're onto him, but convince him we're not taking action quite yet?"

Mona thought that over. "Possibly. I can't say for sure, but that could definitely work."

"Then I guess that's the next step." Ren pushed off the door. "Mona and I can make the calling card tonight. Skull and Panther, you two should wait right here while we deliver it to Madarame. As soon as this door opens, you two can make a break for the next Safe Room."

"Why the rush?" Panther asked. "Can't we just wait for you to catch up?"

Ren shook his head. "If the card works at all, it might only work for a few seconds. If you wait for us, and the door closes again, then we're screwed."

Skull let out a long sigh. "Two days in a row of infiltration sounds kinda rough, to be honest."

"We don't have to–" Ren began, but Skull cut him off.

"Nah, just teasing you, Joker." He grinned. "Hell, we got to Kamoshida's treasure in one day. Taking a night off is a goddamn luxury."

"I've got time tomorrow," Panther agreed. "Sounds like a good plan to me." Then, she paused. "Uh, Joker? What about Yusuke?"

"Oh." Shit. Ren had completely forgotten about him. He ran a hand through his hair. "Hm. I think..." It'd be easiest to get Yusuke to simply agree to some sort of alibi, to let Ren pick the lock and then leave with him; accomplishing as much without his cooperation sounded almost untenable. "I think I tell him the truth."

A silence.

"What part of the truth?" Skull asked.

"All of it." Ren found his gaze traveling up, to the faux night-sky, shining with searchlights, golden stars sparking on the other side of blue clouds. "Exactly who I am, and exactly what I plan to do. And ask him to lend us a hand."

"That's crazy!" Mona protested. "You're going to reveal our identities to our target's _son_?! How do you know Yusuke will even agree to help us change Madarame's heart?"

"I don't this plan will work without his agreement," Ren said. "If he says no...we might just have to abandon this infiltration."

Another moment of silence. "That sucks," Panther said. Then, she laughed. "But I think I'm okay to take a chance on Yusuke."

Skull grumbled something, then cleared his throat. "Yeah. If you trust the guy, Joker, I'll trust him."

Mona stared around at his teammates, a shocked expression on his little fuzzy face. "I don't believe this." He shook his head, and sighed. "I don't know why I'm agreeing to this...but, okay."

5/21 – Saturday  
Lunch  
Shujin Academy, Rooftop

**Unknown Number**  
This is Yu Narukami. Sorry.  
Please come up to your school rooftop during your lunch break today.  
If Miss Takamaki and Mr Sakamoto are available, please ask them to join you.  
A friend of mine would like to speak to you all.  
Also: a gift from me.

Ren was still rather put-off by yet another person having inexplicable access to his phone, but he decided Yu's polite intrusion was far more welcome than another demand from Anachronism – or their other, less agreeable benefactor.

"Who's this guy we're meeting with, again?" Ryuji asked. The trio had made it up the stairs to the rooftop entrance together, but none seemed in a particular rush to open the door to the roof itself.

"His name is Yu," Ren said. "He's a Persona user, and he knows other Persona users. He said he killed a god once, I think."

"This feels..." Ann fiddled with a hair-tie. "This is weird, right? It's not just me?"

"This is super weird," Ren confirmed.

"I also think it's weird," Morgana added from inside Ren's bag.

"Cool," she said. A silent breath. "Ren, Could you please just open the fucking door?"

"Right, right. Uh, sorry." Ren stepped forward, took the handle, and pushed open the door to the roof.

There were three chairs, arranged in front of a small table – the same one the Thieves had used to plan out their infiltration into Kamoshida's Palace. On the other side of that table sat a woman with long red hair and a piercing gaze, wearing a sharp black buisness suit, both hands together. Yu was there as well, leaning up against the nearby radiator, arms crossed, facing away from the high-schoolers. Ren didn't know him well enough to be sure, but it almost seemed like the young man was pouting. Seated next to the redhead was another woman with turquoise hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing a plain white dress. She barely imposed herself into the space, her hands in her lap and her gaze locked on the table.

"Please," the woman with the red hair said, "take a seat, you three. Close the door behind you."

None of the Thieves seemed in any mood to debate her instructions, and it didn't take long for them to seat themselves on the other side of the table.

The woman spoke again. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, the current head of the Kirijo Group. If you've heard of us, you've heard only of our front; a trading company focusing on what many would describe as 'unconventional investments.' In truth, our primary concern is the support and administration of a particular group of...gifted individuals." She laughed. "We call this group the 'Shadow Response Unit.' It should come as no surprise that their work entails the destruction of the entities known as Shadows, and all associated malignities." Mitsuru hesitated, then added, almost as an afterthought: "I am also a Persona user."

Ren stared at Mitsuru. This was...a lot to take in. Judging by his friends' silence, they were probably also similarly lost.

Yu broke the silence. "This lady finds Persona users," he explained, "gets them all together, and makes sure we've got the support we need to fight Shadows and save the world."

"Oh," Ann said. "That's cool. You're cool." She sounded completely in awe.

Misturu laughed. "I appreciate the flattery, Miss Takamaki." She gestured to Yu. "Ren probably told you both about Yu Narukami. He, along with Aigis, are two of our most effective Operatives." She addressed Ren directly. "You may not know this, they possess the same power that you now hold. The 'Wild Card,' I believe it is called."

The rooftop air didn't feel particularly cold, but Ren shivered nonetheless.

"And this," Mitsuru continued, "is Fuuka Yamagishi." The woman in the white dress started. "She is one of the most talented young women in the modern field of information technology, and the finest navigator I know." Misturu smiled softly. "She's also a personal friend of mine, and I trust her with my life."

"Why," Ren said, "are you telling us all of this?"

"She wants to convince you that you're in good hands," Yu said. He sounded almost spiteful, some bitter edge to his tone. "That you can trust her to 'take care of things.'"

Mitsuru sent a quick glare towards him. "Narukami," she said, "is speaking in rather blunt terms, but he is not incorrect." She adjusted one of her long sleeves. "If I am not mistaken, he told you that we have been able to secure access to the realm known as Mementos."

Ren nodded. "But you're unable to get into the Palaces, right?"

"Not for lack of trying," she mumbled, "but yes. We are currently in the process of researching some way of identifying and accessing Palaces. We..." Mitsuru hesitated. "We had an agreement within the SRU that we would help the Phantom Thieves in any capacity that we could, but that it would be impossible for us to take the burden of your duties away from you."

Her wording struck Ren in an odd, somewhat frustrating way.

"However," she continued, "it's been brought to my attention that we may be able to find access to Palaces after all." Mitsuru paused, shifting in her chair. "If...we were to do so, if we were to enter Palaces as we have entered Mementos, for the sake of assisting the Phantom Thieves, would you accept that?"

Ren stared at her. "I don't understand what you're asking us."

She sighed. "Yu. Could you please explain what I'm trying to say without making me seem like some sort of supervillain? You seem to be far better at articulating this than I am."

Yu laughed. "Sure. I can do that." He pushed off the wall, uncrossing his arms. "So, I mentioned to you that we couldn't help you in the Palaces because we lacked access. That's still true, but Fuuka here figured out that we might be able to piggyback off whatever access you have. But," he added before Mitsuru had a chance to cut in again, "Miss Commander here feels it's best for Shadow Ops to use that access to supplant the Phantom Thieves."

"Yu!" she snapped. "That's not..." Mitsuru let out a long sigh, brushing her hair out of her face. "I am asking two separate requests of you. The first is for you to allow us to study how you enter Palaces, so that we may use our resources may aid your goal of changing hearts, including lending you the assistance of our Operatives. And the second, is to ask you to allow SRU to take over the duties of the Phantom Thieves."

"What!?" Ryuji spluttered. "You're telling us to retire!?"

Mitsuru nodded. "I don't suggest you three surrender your autonomy, far from it. But..." Ren saw something in her eyes, some sadness breaching through her strict demeanor. "You're children. You shouldn't have to fight like this, it isn't fair for you to put your lives on the line." Mitsuru tapped her fingers on the table, an idle sound that seemed to dwarf the distant bustle of Shibuya nearby. "If you agree to our terms, we will grant you as much administrative power as we can. You three will have exclusive authority to select targets, to set the pace of our actions, to directly oversee infiltrations and the changing of hearts. It is my desire to allow you three to remain as the Phantom Thieves, while taking you out of danger."

"You want us to leave the fighting to the adults," Ren said.

"Yes," Mitsuru confirmed.

Ann crossed her arms, gaze locked on the ground. "I don't like it. I don't like having to answer to someone else, especially since we don't really trust you yet." She sighed. "Ren...you're the leader. What do you think?"

"What should we do?" Morgana added.

Ren felt all eyes on him. He closed his own, forcing a curtain of dark over the scene, hiding himself from the weight of their expectations. If Mitsuru was to be trusted, and Ren believed the sincerity of her words, then this was a hell of a deal. The chance to keep Ryuji, Ann and Morgana safe. Commanding far more experienced Persona users, giving the Thieves far greater of a chance to succeed in their goal. Ensuring hearts would be changed, promptly and effectively.

It was a no-brainer. It was the easy way out.

And whose dreams would he be betraying to take that out? His teammates, who had placed their trust in him, who had chosen to fight by his side? Mishima? Shiho? Himself?

_You won't make my mistakes. You've already made that clear._

Ren opened his eyes. "No deal. We're the Phantom Thieves, and we're not surrendering that to anyone. Not even you."

Mitsuru nodded, her eyes still gleaming with grief. "And of granting us access to the Palaces?"

"No," Ren said. "We're able to enter the Palaces through something called a Metaverse Navigator. If you can figure that out on your own? Fine. But we're not letting you slow us down. You want to help, then stay out of our way." He stood, and Ann and Ryuji hurriedly joined him.

"Yeah!" Ryuji added. A little unnecessary, but Ren appreciated the support.

"_Children_ like us aren't patient enough to just wait around while adults debate the best course of action," Ann said, her tone sharp. "You should know that."

Mitsuru closed her eyes. She let the silence linger for what felt like minutes. "Yes," she replied, "I should." She opened her eyes and smiled at Ren. "Very well. The SRU places our implicit trust in the Phantom Thieves. If you ever require assistance, for any reason, our resources are yours. All you need to do is ask." She pulled a black buisness card out of her pocket and slid it across the table.

"Um," Fuuka said, finally speaking. "Good luck. You can do it. If...if anyone can change the world, it's you all."

"Thank you," Ren said. He took the buisness card and pocketed it. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got class."

"Oh! Hold on!" Yu practically stumbled over the table in his rush to reach Ren. He was grinning like a dumbass. "Told you I had a gift for you, right?" Yu reached into the pocket of his uniform and handed a pair of glasses to Ren. "Here."

The glasses were broken. Incredibly broken. They were missing one leg, and the only remaining lens was covered in a spiderweb crack. Ren raised an eyebrow at the gift, then stared at Yu. "Sure this is the right pair?"

Yu laughed. "Just take it, you little gremlin." He pressed the spectacles into Ren's hand. "Trust me. When you need 'em to, they'll work." Yu smirked. "Sometimes, you just need to see things as they are."

Ren turned to leave, and paused. "Actually," he said. "There is something you could do for us, Mitsuru."

The woman nodded. "Name it." Mitsuru smiled. "We are at your disposal."

"We need some dirt on a famous painter." Ren could feel Ann and Ryuji start next to him, as they most likely figured out exactly what he was talking about. "Think you can dig something up for us?"

Mitsuru's eyes gleamed with understanding. "I'll see what we can do."

5/21 – Saturday  
After School  
Near Shibuya

"I'm sorry," Ren said.

"Another ulterior motive?" Yusuke teased. Once again, he ran his brush across the canvas.

"Yeah," Ren replied. "I think...you're probably gonna have to put this painting on hiatus."

Yusuke glanced over for him, smiling as if he was searching for some humor in that statement. At the sight of Ren's solemn expression, his face fell. "I see." He put the brush down. "You're done modeling for me, then?"

"I'm done lying to you," Ren said. "I'm sorry. This...I really enjoyed being your muse, or whatever I was, but I can't keep lying."

Yusuke crossed his arms. "And the truth is what, exactly? Are you simply investigating my Sensei, or–"

"Not quite investigating." Ren took a deep breath, and pulled the piece of rectangular black and red cardboard from his pocket. "Here." He handed it to Yusuke.

Yusuke took the card and read it aloud. "Sir Ichiryusai Madarame, you have shown yourself as a blossoming sinner. We have witnessed the evidence of your crimes, and hereby find you guilty of harboring distorted desires. We extend to you: an opportunity to correct your sins. If you confess your crimes, we will take no further action against you. This is your first and final warning. Signed, the Phantom Thieves." He stared at the card, reading it over and over again, eyes tracing those words. "Ren, what exactly...does this mean?"

"Suguru Kamoshida," Ren said, "was a man of indescribable sin. He abused his position of power over those who sought his approval, and drove am innocent girl to the brink of death. We made him confess his sins." Despite the confident air he was forcing behind his words, Ren found himself rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm a Phantom Thief. We seek out the guilty and reform their hearts."

Yusuke handed the card back to Ren, pushing it back onto the Thief as if the act of holding it was painful for him. "My...my Sensei is no sinner," he protested. There was no confidence behind his words. "He is a good man, a noble man. He struggles, but he tries so very hard. He's nothing like...**that**."

"He's manipulating you, Yusuke."

"How do you know!?" The young man's voice cracked. "You don't...you don't have anything."

Before today, Ren would have agreed with him. Thankfully, Mitsuru had gotten back to him promptly with the information he'd requested. "Natsuhiko Nakanohara," Ren said. Yusuke flinched at the name. "He was also a student of your Sensei, I'm sure you know him."

"He left in disgrace," Yusuke said, quietly. "He was a bitter man, and he couldn't handle the pressure of being an artist."

"He was sixteen." Ren had memorized Nakanohara's story, read it over and over on his phone on the train ride over. "And he was an incredibly talented sculptor. Yet, he claims none of his sculptures ever sold for a single yen. Madarame took each one, and donated it to a different gallery. Nakanohara left Madarame with hundreds of thousands of yen in debt, and he quit being an artist in order to pay off his crushing student loans. Yet, somehow, Madarame can still afford to host cocktail parties at fancy bars with the gallery owners who he says showed such distain for his students' work."

Yusuke was silent. "Do you have any proof?" He sounded desperate. Desperate for an out, some relief from this unfair truth.

Ren took another deep breath. This was miserable. He wished nothing more than to provide such a respite. But he couldn't. Not now. "I have an email from the owner of the Shibuya Art Gallery to one Ichiryusai Madarame, promising half a million yen for an untitled landscape painted by someone named Y. Kitagawa."

Yusuke's gaze shot towards Ren. "No," he said. "No, that's..." He stared at the Thief, through him. Silence.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this," Ren said. He was. So, indescribably sorry. "If there was any other way, I would have taken it. But I need your help."

"You need my help," Yusuke said, his voice empty, "to change my father's heart."

Ren nodded. "Or," he said, "you kick me out of your house. You forbid me from returning, you forbid me from taking any further actions against him. And Madarame's heart will remain unchanged."

Yusuke thought in silence. "Must I choose now?" He smiled, but both his voice and his hands shook.

"Now would be best," Ren said. "But if you need time, I can give that to you."

The young man straightened up. He looked over at his unfinished painting, and picked up his brush. He dipped the end in black paint, and made one long stroke across the canvas. "Whatever needs to be done," he said, "if it will fix his heart, I will do it. I want my father back, Ren."

Ren couldn't help the pained smile that crept onto his lips. "Thank you, Yusuke."

Yusuke nodded. "So, what now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! I'd originally planned for this chapter to include Yusuke's awakening – and I've written almost all the way up to that already – but since that would mean post a forty-page chapter? I decided to split it into two chapters. One now, and the next one a few days from now (I'll wait to post it as long as my impatient ass can manage, so I don't drown you all in content haha).


	15. Emperor Rising

5/21 – Saturday  
After School  
Near Shibuya

True to Morgana's description, the locked door in Madarame's shack was a near mirror of the enormous one in the Palace, though far darker and of course smaller, depicting a far less extravagant avian plume.

_Click_. Ren pulled the lock off the door. "You sure you're ready for this?" he asked.

Yusuke didn't look ready, not in the slightest. He looked rather like he was going to be sick. "Yes," he said. "No more pretending. I need to know."

"Don't dawdle," Morgana warned. He kept adjusting himself in his bag, anxiety no doubt keeping him from settling fully.

Ren took a deep breath. "Well, let's find out what Madarame's hiding, then." He pulled open the door.

The window behind them cast a beam of light into the cramped storage space, falling on very little of distinction. Ren instinctively scooted towards the right wall, feeling around for a light, momentarily jealous of Morgana's feline night vision. His fingers brushed against a switch and he flicked it.

The overhead lamp within that room buzzed to life. Wooden shelves against the left and right wall held a frankly unreasonable number of paintings, squashed together with reckless disregard. Some were even simply stacked on the ground, piles of finished canvasses left to gather dust. For a man with an apparent love for art, he sure did seem to treat it like trash.

"These," Yusuke said, almost breathlessly. "That...that's my painting."

Ren started. "It's _what_?"

Yusuke picked one of the paintings off the ground – a depiction of a star falling into a dark meadow – and brushed the dust off of it. "I painted this. Sensei...he said it was a good practice, but that I should try again instead of settling. Why...is this here?"

Ren's fingers curled into fists. He'd expected a stockpile of Madarme's work, kept hidden to reinforce the image of a man struggling to paint, but this? This was a new low. "I think he's planning on selling them. Maybe if you ever stop being his student, so he can still make money off your work. Off of you" The indescribably greedy bastard.

Yusuke just stared at the canvas. He looked stunned beyond words. Too stunned to weep, though Ren saw his eyes well with tears.

Ren wanted to comfort Yusuke, but he forced himself to focus on the task at hand. There was a canvas against the far wall, covered by a cloth sheet – that looked as good a place as any to leave a calling card. It was in full view of the door, after all. Ren took hold of the sheet and slid it off.

The sight of a woman in a red dress, black hair and a somber expression chilled his bones. "Yusuke," he said. He couldn't keep the fury out of his voice. "I think you should see this."

Ren heard Yusuke drop the canvas he'd been holding. "Sayuri," he said. No other words left his lips. The so-called stolen painting, hiding away in Madarame's storage space. Stifled.

"No way," Morgana muttered from inside Ren's bag. "He said it was stolen, but he's had it this whole time?"

Ren pulled the card from his pocket and placed it on the stand in front of Sayuri. "Come on," he said. "We should go, before Madarame comes back."

Yusuke nodded but said nothing. What was there for him to say? His whole world shattered, what words could he have found? Ren took a deep breath. Okay. No time to linger on pain. There was a heart still needing to be changed.

*********

Yusuke followed Ren silently out of the shack, around the block, like some sort of empty machine.

"You locked the door, right?" Ren asked.

Yusuke nodded.

"I don't know if you and Madarame, uh, like text each other? But if you do, you should let him know that you're heading out. I invited you to an arcade, and you'll be back later."

Yusuke pulled out his phone and began to type.

"So," Morgana whispered from inside Ren's bag, "we send Yusuke to Shibuya and head into the Palace?"

Ren took a long look at the young man, at the dazed expression across his face, at the defeated droop of his shoulders. "I don't want to leave him alone," Ren muttered back. "Ryuji and Ann can handle themselves, I'd rather make sure Yusuke is somewhere safe first."

"Somewhere safe?" The feline let out a little thoughtful hum. "Like Leblanc?"

Ren blinked. "Huh. Yeah, that actually sounds like a really good idea."

Yusuke raised his gaze. "Did you say something, Ren?"

He almost jumped at the boy's sudden ability to speak again. "Oh! Uh, no, just talking to myself. Sorry."

"Ah," Yusuke said. He looked back down at his phone, and frowned. "That's odd."

"What is it?" Ren's heart almost skipped a beat at the thought of some unforeseen complication. "Something with Madarame?"

"No, not at all." Yusuke tapped at his cell's screen. "I simply don't remember downloading this app."

Ren deflated. He was about to chastise the young man for scaring him like that, but...his words caught on something in Ren's mind. "Yusuke. Weird question, but that app you don't remember downloading; does have an icon that looks sort of like a red and black eye?"

"Oh!" Yusuke exclaimed. "It's an eye, I see. I thought it was some sort of star–"

Morgana burst out of his bag, paws on Ren's shoulder, causing him to jump. "A Meta-Nav!?"

Yusuke jumped as well. "A cat!?"

"Shh!" Ren demanded, and both cat and young man quieted immediately. "Sorry, just...give me a sec to think." Well, of all the inexplicable developments that could have occurred, this was probably the most welcome. But...this did make the plan a little more complicated. Ren hadn't yet seen a cognitive version of Yusuke in the palace, so there was no telling if the young man could help them at all. But he couldn't risk Yusuke accidentally wandering into Madarame's Palace and getting hurt, or worse. "Yusuke," he said, finally. He extended his right hand to him. "Would you like to change Madarame's heart with us?"

Yusuke stared down at Ren's hand, then at Ren. "What...exactly, are you asking me?"

"We're taking him with us?" Morgana asked. "That's really dangerous, he could slow us down or–"

"If," Ren cut him off, "you agree to it, then I could take you with me." It wasn't only Yusuke's approval he was asking for, and he hoped Morgana would understand the implication. "I can't say for sure right now, but having you with us would probably help us a great deal. I'm not asking you to join the Phantom Thieves, but..."

Yusuke nodded. "I'll do it." He grabbed Ren's hand, and Ren started. "If I can help further, I will. Whatever you need from me."

Morgana sighed from Ren's shoulder. "Well, guess that's that." Ren felt a small paw against his cheek. "I'm not letting you put me on babysitting duty, though."

5/21 – Saturday  
After School  
Madarame's Palace

It was a little difficult trying to blindly navigate through the winding pathways between the gaps of Madarame's cognition. Up to a certain point was familiar, of course, but Skull and Panther had opened up a new tunnel, which meant a new bout of odd twists and turns that made Ren feel rather disoriented. The flashlight app on his phone worked, thankfully, and that made the journey far easier than it had any right to be.

"You holding up okay, Yusuke?" he called over his shoulder.

Silence. "Ah, right, um," the young man replied, "I am holding a thumb up. You cannot see it, because it is dark."

Ren laughed. "Gotcha. Good to hear, thanks."

"Keep your eyes forward, Joker," Mona grumbled from somewhere behind Yusuke. "I don't want us getting lost in these tunnels."

"I'll be careful," Ren said.

It thankfully wasn't long before Ren was found the door to the new Safe Room. He closed the app, pocketed his phone, and slowly pushed the door open. The soft neon glow of artificial light from the Safe Room nearly blinded him.

"Yo!" came Skull's voice from somewhere within. "Nice to see you finally showing up, Joker."

"Sorry for the delay." Ren stepped into the room – eyes not quite adjusted yet – and shook some of the dust off his coat. "I had to make a few unexpected adjustments. Nothing too drastic, I think. We should be able to proceed as planned."

Panther laughed. "Guess it was nothing our leader couldn't...handle..." Her voice trailed off. "Joker. What the fuck."

"Oh, uh," Ren said, "Yusuke's going to be joining our infiltration." He blinked his way into a clear vision of Panther seated on the Safe Room table and Skull leaning against the far wall, both staring at Yusuke with slack jaws.

"Hello," Yusuke said. "It's Ryuji and Ann, yes?" Before either could respond, he continued: "If I might say, Miss Ann, your outfit is phenomenal! That rose pattern, the contrast of red against black, with that little dash of green to complete the aesthetic; you have excellent taste."

Panther laughed, seeming almost involuntary. "Thanks?"

"Ouch," Skull muttered, "insulted by proxy."

"Ah, um," Yusuke added, "well, I think you look quite dashing as well, Ryuji." He squinted at Skull, forming a frame with his fingers. "That ascot is a wonderful flair."

Skull waved a hand, but Ren thought he saw the slightest of blushes beneath his mask. "Hey, no worries, dude." Then, he started. "Wait, no no no, why are you here!?"

"I..." Yusuke seemed lost for words.

"I invited him," Ren cut in. "I don't know why, but he has a Metaverse Navigator. There's a chance he'd end up in the Palace by accident anyway, so we might as well keep him safe. Plus, there's always a chance he could help us out here."

"He is Madarame's son, after all," Panther mused.

Mona pushed past Yusuke and hopped up on the table next to Panther. "Well, for now, he should stay here in the Safe Room." He shook himself off, then began to paw at his ears, brushing away some lingering dirt. "The Shadows won't find him here, and I don't like trying to fight while protecting him."

"I could fight as well," Yusuke offered. "I...I don't know much, but I've taken kendo training. I'm not defenseless."

Skull shook his head. "Sorry dude, kendo ain't enough. Without a Persona, you can't do shit against the Shadows in here."

Yusuke's hands balled into fists. He looked desperate, trying to come up with some excuse, some reason, something that would convince them to take him with. To not leave him behind. "Please," he said, finally. "Please, let me help."

Mona sighed, seeming to soften at the young man's tone. "Joker, it's your call."

Ren didn't want to leave Yusuke. But it was worrying, the thought of placing the guy in greater danger, putting him in harm's way. If Ren couldn't protect him...he didn't want to think about that. There wasn't room for doubt. It _would_ help if Yusuke could defend himself though. Maybe Ren could give him his pistol, or...he blinked. "Hold on a sec." Ren opened his bag and rifled through the contents. He should have kept in here, somewhere, he didn't remember removing it...ah! He pulled a small knife out of his bag, the same one that had manifested in his hand when he donned Arsene's power for the first time.

"Oh!" Mona said. "That's the knife you awakened with, isn't it?"

Ren nodded. "Yep." He flipped it around in his hand, holding it by the blade and extending the handle to Yusuke. "Here. It's not much, but it still should have some power. Better than nothing."

Yusuke took the knife with a reverent expression. "Thank you. I will treasure it."

Ren laughed. "Alright, group up. Let's get everyone up to speed."

*********

Skull and Panther had described the surrounding area of the Palace as some sort of studio, or back room. The description hadn't prepared Ren, and his very first sight reignited his fury towards the vain master of the Palace.

A long room stretched between the Thieves and their goal, an enormous space that seemed almost miles long. There was a single path, flanked on either side by dozens upon dozens of what appeared to be art studios within human-sized cages. Exhausted cognitions toiled away at paintings and sculptures, at looms or desks, silent and obedient and dedicated to their tasks.

"I know it's awful," Ren said to Yusuke, who was staring into one of the cages with an horrified, pained expression on his face. "We need to keep moving, though."

"I know her," he said. "Her name is Miyuki." Yusuke put his hand against the cage, watching the cognitive girl paint, watching her sisyphean work. "She..." His voice caught. "She died. They said it was fatigue, that she'd overworked herself."

Ren had to force himself to breathe, to speak normally and not simply scream a single furious note until his lungs bled. "It's not her, here. It's just how Madarame remembers her. We–"

"Can't stay," Yusuke finished. "I know. I'm sorry." There was a newfound stoicism in his voice, a layer of determination Ren hadn't heard from him before. "Lead and I will follow...Joker."

"Thank you," Ren said, and smiled. "Let's go." He turned to catch up with the rest of the Thieves, and found them standing still in the center of the walkway. "Guys? What's the..." Then he saw it too. He saw _him_ too.

"The Phantom Thieves, I presume," the Shadow of Madarame said. All pretense of humility had been abandoned, his kimono here was pure gold, his hair was wrapped in a single long ponytail and his eyes shone a cold yellow hue. "You have a lot of guts to storm into my museum. You seem to have forgotten who _owns_ this world." He snapped his fingers, and the overhead lights appeared to flicker. Darkness swarmed across the walls and the floor, and then peeled off, and shadows became Shadows. The Thieves, surrounded in an instant.

"Crap!" Skull pulled out his shotgun, glancing in every direction.

"Back to back!" Ren commanded. Both Skull and Panther jumped to his side, Yusuke stumbling to join them. But Mona stalled. The feline stared at Madarame's Shadow, his head slightly tilted, sword down. "Mona? What's–"

"The Treasure," Mona said, in a quiet voice. "He's got it. Madarame has the Treasure."

"What?" Panther whirled towards the Palace's owner. "Where is it?"

Mona shook his head. "I don't know, but...I can smell it on him! I know it's there!"

Madarame's Shadow smirked. "What on earth could you be talking about?" he asked in a mocking tone, feigning ignorance. "Treasure? What treasure?"

Out of pure instinct, Ren's offhand flew to his pocket, and his fingers closed around the pair of broken glasses Yu had given him. He raised them to his face. The one lens might have been cracked, but through it, Ren could clearly see Madarame. His form was dark, distorted, and there was some immense...thing, behind him. But Ren's attention was drawn instead to the Shadow's kimono, to the outline of a shimmering golden rectangle against Madarame's chest. "Mona's right," he said, and pocketed the glasses again. "Our calling card must have been more effective than we thought. Madarame brought his Treasure with him, hidden in his kimono."

The Shadow scoffed. "Oh, so clever, little thief. Not that it'll do you any good." He waved a hand, and his underlings tightened their circle around the Thieves.

"We've gotta break through!" Mona said. "It's now or never, we can end this right now!"

Now or never, huh? As his teammates readied themselves to fight, Ren raised a hand to his mask. Was this enough for him? Enough of an opportunity, enough of a bounty? The response was thunderous, a pulse of joy and bloodlust that washed over Ren like a tidal wave. This was more than enough. "Panther," Ren said. "Grab Yusuke. Keep him safe, both of you get behind one of those cages and sit tight. Skull, I want you on damage control, keep the small fry down and out of my way. Mona, get ready to rush Madarame and grab the treasure."

"Well shit," Skull said, and Ren heard both anxiety and excitement in his tone. "That time again, huh?"

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked.

"You'll see," Panther said, and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Ready, Joker."

"Ready, Joker," Mona echoed, at Ren's side, tensing to rush towards the Palace ruler.

Ren grabbed hold of his mask. "**Descend**," he commanded, "**Arsene Dusk**!" And azure flame eclipsed the world. Ren felt the anchor around his heart, the chains binding Arsene to him, felt it strain as the monstrous pillager manifested. Black bat wings burst from the blue inferno.

And Arsene laughed. It was haunting, deafening, Ren felt that laughter echo in his bones. "Greetings," the great thief said, "Azazel."

The flame cleared, and Ren watched the Shadow Madarame's lips curl back around his teeth. "Careful–" Ren tried to say, but the words were knocked out of his mouth by a particularly sharp pull of the anchor in his chest.

"You should have more confidence in me, Joker," Arsene said, his tone low and warning. "I am aware of the item that demon clutches to his chest. Worry not; I will cut out his heart without so much as scratching the Treasure."

Ren grit his teeth. "Go ahead. I'll give you everything I've got!"

Arsene laughed again, bellowing his amusement. "Very well!" He released his cane, letting it float in midair, and extended one claw, black sparks crackling between his talons.

"Shadow, incoming!" Skull shouted. A blur of yellow from the corner of Ren's vision, and he turned to see a huge Shadow like yellow grizzly barreling towards him.

Arsene sighed. "Miserable insects," he muttered. And he raised his other hand, a blue sphere sparking into existence, warbling some unstable melody. "**Megidolaon.**" He crushed the sphere. Ren's ears popped. His vision went white for a single instant. The yellow Shadow froze in front of him. Then, it broke. Like sugar in water, it seemed to dissolve, to break apart and then simply cease. The Thieves were no longer surrounded; the Shadow guards had been utterly obliterated. Most of the cages were wrecked too, the wire walls compressed or torn or simply crushed completely, cognitions either gone or scrambling to escape.

"Dude," came Skull's voice, breaking through a faint tinnitus. "I don't think I'm ever gonna get tired of seeing you kick ass like that."

Arsene once again focused his attention on Madarame. "Now then, Azazel, where were we? Ah, yes! Assassination." The sparks across his palm intensified, and he snapped his fingers.

All light in the room dimmed at once. And Madarame was engulfed by a shrieking burst of unholy energy, a dark torrent that blocked him from view completely.

"Is he down?" Panther shouted over the din.

The horrid sound quieted, and the lights overhead flickered back on, perfectly illuminating the unharmed Madarame, who was in the process of digging his pinky into his ear. "Are you quite done?" he asked, distain clear in his voice.

"He resisted it?" Mona wondered.

Arsene merely growled, his entire right arm tensing. His hand began to glow, a soft orange engulfing his digits. "**Riot**," he said. And the glow left his talons as a bolt like lightning, straight towards the Shadow.

Then, Ren saw it. Madarame pulled something – a paintbrush – out of the sleeve of his kimono and swept it across the air. It was a quick motion, practically instantaneous, but still was barely finished by the time the bolt reached him. A flash, a sound like thunder, and Ren blinked to see Madarame, still untouched. "A barrier," Ren whispered, realizing only as he spoke how hoarse his voice had become.

He could feel the fury and bloodlust radiating off Arsene in equal measures. "A clever trick, Azazel." Arsene took his cane in both hands, unsheathing its hidden blade. "But how many walls can you erect? And how quickly?" The Persona laughed. "**Let us dance**."

Ren didn't see Arsene moved, but he felt it, felt the blade clash against yet another barrier, then another. Flashes of steel, black wings flickering across reality, and Madarame's brush swept back and forth to match each one. Ren's head spun, his legs gave out and he dropped to his knees, breathing hard. A faint green glow, Mona's worried mewling, but he couldn't make out words. He could feel the blade slowing, feel Arsene's arms beginning to tire, feel the exhaustion pull Ren's heart taught against his chest.

"I do believe," the Shadow of Madarame said, "that you have nothing left."

Arsene above him, wings drooping, the Persona near motionless in the air. His blade practically slipping out of one limp claw.

"A shame," Madarame continued. "I was almost starting to work up a sweat." And he laughed. "Begone, ugly thing." He flicked the brush like he was shooing a fly, and Arsene shattered.

Ren heard the crack in his chest before the pain reached him. He had no breath left with which to scream. He tasted blood. His vision swam with green, and started to fade into black. Vaguely, through it all, he thought of Ryuji. Simply the boy's face. Some sort of hope he could not put to words.

"That's enough!" And a fair voice cut through the haze.

Ren gasped, and his vision cleared. His chest hurt. He was alive. His chest hurt very badly. He was **alive**.

"You...stupid..." Mona panted, standing in front of Ren, his black fur slick with sweat, a chartreuse aura around his paws. "Making me...worry."

"We're not letting you up and die on us," Panther added, her own green-glowing hands on Ren's shoulder, mask flickering across her face as she channeled Carmen's healing magic. "Not a chance."

Ren opened his mouth to apologize, purely by instinct, and someone shoved a small tablet between his lips. "Swallow," Skull ordered from his left.

He swallowed. Almost immediately, the sharp agony faded, diminishing into merely a dull ache. Then, Ren remembered Madarame and his gaze shot up.

Yusuke was standing between Ren and the Shadow of his own father, facing Madarame, both hands wrapped around the hilt of the knife Ren had given him."I won't let you hurt them," he said. And Ren heard the fear in his voice.

"Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke." Madarame shook his head, a wicked smile on his lips. "What makes you think you can stop me?"

Yusuke held his ground. He said nothing, and he did not move.

Madarame's expression soured. "Pathetic boy," he grumbled. Then, his tone became mocking. "Are they your friends, Yusuke? Do you love them? Do they love you?" Madarame laughed. "Seems the apple doesn't far fall from the tree. And here I thought I could have weaned you of your mother's pathetic inclinations."

Yusuke lowered the knife, ever so slightly. "What are you..."

"Toshiko stood against me too, did you know that?" Madarame stroked his chin. "I put up with her lifestyle when we were in school together, I would cover for her each and every time she would sneak back into the dorms after galavanting around with some woman or other." The Shadow spat. "And yet, when I told her – as her friend – where that sort of behavior would leave her? She laughed in my face." He sneered. "And look where she is now. Exactly where I said she'd be: burning in–"

"Shut up," Yusuke said. A cold chill down Ren's spine at the tone of his voice, at the unmitigated fury dripping off every word. "You dare to pretend you were ever her friend? That you were ever my **father**!? You dare to say her name with your vile fucking lips!?" A silence, Madarame's Shadow staring at Yusuke in shock. Then, the young man laughed, a frigid sound. "I see the truth, finally. My eyes are clear: I know you for the bastard that you are. And know this, Ichiryusai, I will never rest until I have buried you as you buried her!"

_Have you finally come to your senses?_

The young man stiffened completely. Yusuke's posture rigid, he did not so much shudder as convulse, mumbling some horrid cry through chattering teeth.

Ren tried to call out to him, but he could not find the words, could not find the breath.

_How foolish you were to assume you could avert your eyes from the truth. Will you forsake yourself once more? Will you abandon your passion for a chance at safety?_

"You know...my answer..." Yusuke said, his voice so very strained.

A cold laughter. _Very well. Let us forge a contract._

Blood dripped onto the floor from between Yusuke's fingers, the knife's hilt digging into his palms.

_I am thou, thou art I. This world is twisted and wicked, but you have found that which is worth protecting with thine own life._

Ren could see his own breath. Frost skittered across the floor, forming with enough force to crack and splinter the concrete.

_It is your hand that will guide the blossom of your heart. It is your blade that will cut down those that threaten your beauty!_

Yusuke looked over his shoulder at Ren. His face was...no, not his face, his mask, the visage of a fox resting on his features. Then, he turned back towards Madarame's Shadow. "**Bellow**," he said," **Goemon**!"

For an instant, all heat left Ren's limbs. His hands numbed, every muscle in his body froze at once. Then, he felt strangely warm. It filled him up, this odd comfort. He became acutely aware that, despite the heavy snow now inexplicably falling within the hallway of cages, the Thieves were not so much as chilled. Frost in every direction, but not an inch of it near them, as if unable to cross some invisible circle drawn around the quartet.

"Panther," Ren said,"is this...?"

She shook her head. "It's not me."

"Yusuke?" Skull called.

Ren squinted into the snowfall, trying to make out where Yusuke was standing. He could see only his faint outline.

"You can leave this to me," Yusuke said, "Phantom Thieves. This time, I'll protect you."

And the snow stopped falling. Ren saw, clearly, the young man standing before him. The Thief in the fox mask, the collar of his dark jacket popped, a fluffy tail clipped onto the back of his belt. A sheathed sword held in one hand where previously he had clutched Ren's knife.

"Sensei..." Yusuke began. "No, Madarame." He slowly unsheathed his sword, the cold steel shining brilliantly in the snow-covered hall. "I cast off the yoke you have shackled me with. I will no longer obey your teachings. Not now. Not ever!"

The Shadow Madarame scoffed. "Did you learn nothing boy? How can you hope to–" He held his brush aloft as he spoke, surely preparing to paint another barrier into existence. And the brush snapped. No, not snapped, it was cleaved, cut in one clean motion, leaving only a dull stick in Madarame's hand.

"I'm sorry," Yusuke said, and brushed a bit of wood fiber off the end of his blade. "I know how you hate being interrupted, and yet I seem to have cut you off." He pointed the katana at Madarame. "Please, continue. What is it I cannot hope to do?"

Ren watched the Shadow's expression curl in on itself, a fury reaching a boiling point. "Guards!" Madarame shrieked. And from four separate points on the ground, the snow exploded. A quartet of raven-winged winged Shadows rose, each with a pointed mask like a beak and a scroll around their necks.

"Watch it!" Skull shouted from behind Ren, and he felt the boy tense to fight.

"No need," Yusuke said, plainly. "Goemon, if you please?" And Ren saw Yusuke's Persona then, a towering kabuki in blue and red, taking a deep breath from a four-foot-long pipe. Goemon lowered the pipe and exhaled, a billowing cloud of white bursting from his lips, engulfing the Shadows before they had a chance to move. When that cloud cleared, there were not so much four Shadows as four ice sculptures, flash-frozen avians standing in stunned stasis.

"Shit," Skull said, and let out a low impressed whistle.

"Shit," Panther muttered, "Madarame got away." The man had vanished, no doubt fleeing as soon as he'd summoned his guards.

"It's fine," Ren said. He glanced towards Yusuke, towards the young man with the black coat and fox mask, and he couldn't help but smile. "This is a win for us."

5/21 – Saturday  
Evening  
Shibuya Diner

Yusuke was mostly quiet throughout the meal, staring into his salad as if questioning the lettuce's purpose for existence.

"Are you–" Ren began, but the young man cut him off.

"I'm so sorry Ren!" He clapped his hands together and bowed his head, almost dipping his forehead into some lingering ketchup on an empty plate. "If I had only come to my senses earlier, you wouldn't have been hurt. I am so deeply, truly sorry."

"No no no," Ren hurriedly said. "Yusuke. You saved my life. You've got nothing to be sorry for."

Yusuke straightened up again, a sheepish look on his face. "I still...feel quite bad." He paused. "I think I might have turned your knife into a sword, also. Sorry."

Ren shrugged. "It's not like I was using that thing anyway."

"Cheer up, Yusuke!" Ryuji said, seated next to Ren. "All's well that ends well." He grabbed Ren by the shoulders and pulled him into an awkward seated embrace. 

A sharp pain from his sore abdomen. "Ow!" Ren squeaked.

"Oh!" Ryuji instantly broke the embrace. "Shit, sorry bro."

"It's 'kay," he replied, trying to breathe through the pain as it dulled into a faint ache. "Ow."

Morgana poked out of Ren's bag, putting his paws up on the table. "Well," he said, "it's not all good news. Arsene was our trump card up until now, but..." He hesitated, as if realizing how his words might affect Ren.

Arsene wasn't infallible. Powerful, but not omnipotent. Ren had always figured the thief would have his limits, but to have it thrown in his face like that? It made him feel deeply, unfathomably powerless. Maybe if Ren had been stronger, if he had possessed some additional wealth of stamina, Arsene could have lasted long enough to land a lucky blow or break through Madarame's defense. But, maybe not.

Ann broke the silence. "I think it's okay. We've got a new teammate now, after all." She grinned. "And he can kick some major ass!"

Yusuke turned and gave her a confused look. "Are you...asking me to join the Phantom Thieves?"

"Uh, I mean," Ann stuttered, "I sort of assumed you'd want to join, considering everything, but I totally understand–"

He shook his head. "No, no, I mean..." Yusuke's gaze swept across the four Thieves. "You would have me? As a teammate?"

Ren couldn't help but laugh, even as his bruised ribs protested. "Yusuke, we'd be _honored_ to have you."

Morgana nodded. "We were kind of lacking in refinement anyway," a pointed glare towards Ryuji, "so a gentleman like you would be a perfect addition to the team."

Ryuji didn't notice the feline's verbal jab. "Hey, you showed you've got crazy guts when it counts. That's good enough for me."

Yusuke seemed at a lost for words. "I am in your debt," he said, finally. "For this...for everything." His eyes were brighter and warmer than Ren had ever seen before. "I will do everything in my power to repay the life you've returned to me."

"There's no debts here," Ren said. "We're friends. And we'd do it all again."

Yusuke smiled. And then, he was crying. "I'm sorry," he said, wiping at his face with the back of his hand, stifled sobs between breaths, "I'm sorry."

"Hey," Ryuji said, his voice so soft, so kind. "It's all good dude, let it out."

Ann gently patted Yusuke's shoulder. "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

Ren didn't know much what to say, so he just reached over the table and placed his hand over Yusuke's. The table's edge dug into his ribs, but he stayed there. For Yusuke's sake. For his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the hyperfixation has calmed down a bit, I'm sorry to say it'll probably be a few weeks before the next chapter of Deja Vu. I'm not going on an official hiatus or anything, just need to take a bit of a breather. Definitely can't pop out a SIXTH chapter in a row by the end of April haha.
> 
> If you'll allow me to get weirdly emotional for a sec, this story means so very much to me. Not just Persona, but this fanfic specifically. The act of writing it, of stepping into this world with you all, has brought me a great deal of joy and catharsis. I fully intend to see this fic through till the end, as long as it takes. I've still got four Thieves to revise after all, haha.
> 
> So, I hope you'll all be willing to stick around till then.
> 
> If you feel the need to get in contact with me or just say hello, [I am on tumblr.](https://a-missing-ache.tumblr.com/)


	16. Dark Sun, Hierophant, Phantoms and Traitor

5/22 – Sunday  
Daytime  
Cafe Leblanc

**Ryuji**  
headin over to leblanc today yea? we should invite yusuke too obv  
gotta figure out next infiltration  
ren? you with me buddy?  
renrennnnnnn

Ren stared at his phone and tried his hardest to parse the words on the screen. Something about exhaustion tended to turn him illiterate, he supposed. He put on his glasses and scanned Ryuji's text once more.

**Ren**  
👍  
Sorry I just woke up  
I'll check with boss

**Ryuji**  
no worries bro! we kinda figured that lol  
ann dragged me and yusuke to shibuya mall tho rip  
we gotta drop some stuff off at her place so well be like  
an hour tops?

**Ren**  
Take your time

**Ryuji**  
yeah obv!!!  
you doin alright btw?  
still bruised to shit?

Ren patted his chest. It was still a little tender across his whole left side, especially directly over his heart, as if it Madarame had struck him instead of Arsene. Though, Arsene _was_ supposed to be his Persona, his other self. Despite how inaccurate that assessment was feeling recently.

**Ren**  
I'm good  
Kinda sore still but feeling a lot better  
Thank you

**Ryuji**  
dude thats good to hear  
had me worried there lol  
and no worries my good man  
anyway ill see you soon  
ciao ciao

**Ren**  
Ciao

"You missed a parcel," Morgana said, sitting on the middle of the attic floor and licking the back of his paw.

"Oh," Ren mumbled. He pushed the covers off and swung his feet off the bed. "I...totally forgot again, huh?" What if it had been helpful? What if it could have allowed him to beat Madarame? He grit his teeth at the thought. "Damnit."

Morgana giggled. "Hey, no worries." He motioned to Ren's desk. "I was bored last night so I opened it for you."

Ren blinked. "Thank you." He glanced towards the desk, squinting what appeared to be a small picture frame and a sheet of thick sketch paper. "Anything good?"

"Not much," the feline replied. "Well, actually, you might think it's good. Not that useful though." He shrugged with his whole body. "Take a look for yourself."

He picked up the paper first. The sketch depicted two angles of some sort of katana, its sheath covered in an intricate design, dark spirals and snowflakes across its surface. "Huh," Ren said. "I guess this is for Yusuke, but I don't know why we only got a picture of a new sword instead of, like, the actual sword."

"A whole katana might have been too difficult to fit in a parcel." Morgana scratched at his ear. "Or, maybe going and finding that sword will help us in another way?"

"Maybe." Ren turned his attention to the picture frame and his breath caught. He picked it up and stared into his own eyes. They were unmistakably his, those two grey pearls in a mask like porcelain. Frizzy black hair. A cocky grin that looked alien on his lips. "Why...would she send me a framed photo of my own face?"

"Beats me," Morgana mumbled.

Ren was about to put the frame down when he noticed the background. A white-tile wall, tinted slightly red. It looked almost like the subway... "That's Mementos."

Morgana started. "What?"

"Someone took this picture inside of the Metaverse." He tilted the frame as if it would let him see beyond the limits of the photograph. "That shouldn't be possible." He'd tried using his camera app in Kamoshida's Palace, and it always crashed as soon as he opened it. Unless Mementos was different somehow, and he doubted it was, then this had to be some sort of elaborate set? Ren stared at the mask in the photo, at that icon of his rebellion. No, it wasn't a fake. That was the real thing–

"Let me see!" A sudden weight on Ren's shoulders. He jumped, letting out an involuntary yelp, his grip slipping as both hands shot to his chest. _Crack._ Morgana instantly jumped back off of Ren, making little concerned mewls. "Ah, Ren! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm–"

"It's okay," he said. Deep breath, steadying himself on his desk. "I'm okay. I'm okay." His heart still beat hard against his ribs, but he wasn't in danger. Just Mona, just an accident. He was safe. Ren glanced over his shoulder at Morgana, who was staring down at the mattress with a guilty posture. "Hey. I'm alright." He forced himself to smile. "It wasn't your fault. You got excited, nothing to apologize for."

Morgana shifted on the mattress, tail between his legs. "I made you drop the photo though."

Oh, right. Ren turned his attention to the frame, which seemed to have been damaged slightly from the fall. Thankfully, he couldn't see any broken glass on the floor. He leaned down, picked it up, and turned it over. Joker gazed back out at him, that smirk unobscured. The glass wasn't cracked in the slightest. "It looks fine. Guess just the frame..." That didn't make any sense. The wooden frame was splintering on one side, it didn't make sense that the glass wouldn't be the same. He placed his fingers against the glass...and felt only the bare photograph. "Oh. There's no glass." Well, Ren felt rather stupid now.

"Huh?" Morgana's guilt faded away, replaced with a newfound curiosity. His tail flicked back and forth across the bed.

Wait, why _wouldn't_ there be glass in the frame? Maybe to prevent it from being damaged if Ren dropped the parcel? Perhaps, but...maybe there was another reason. Ren sat down against his bed, gently extracting the photograph from its frame. Out of curiosity, he flipped the photo over and his heart stopped.

"What is it?" Morgana asked.

On the reverse side was another photograph. It had also been taken in Mementos, perhaps simply a zoomed-out version of the photo on front side. But it wasn't just him standing there.

Joker was in center-frame, surrounded by familiar and unfamiliar faces, all in the garb of Phantom Thieves. Ryuji, his Skull, was on his left, grinning up a storm, his arm on Joker's shoulder. Next to him was Yusuke in his fox mask, standing sort of stiffly, giving the camera a tight-lipped smile. Then, on the far side...was someone he didn't recognize.

They had incredibly short brown hair and a metal mask, with some sort of red-tinted glass or plastic sheet across its eyes. Their outfit was primarily black and blue, looking sort of like a full-body biker jacket. It was accentuated by little metal spikes on their shoulders and knees, and some sort of red tattered cape around their neck. They weren't particularly smiling, but their posture seemed comfortable, casual, they were enjoying being there even if they didn't show it outwardly.

Ren turned his attention towards the other side of the frame, towards the young woman with a surprised expression who was almost falling onto Joker, grabbing his right arm for balance. Round, blushed cheeks, fluffy brown hair poking out of a wide-brimmed purple hat, and a plain black mask. A little red cloth, like a mini-ascot, pinned to her collar. A pink top with a loose black vest, poofy shorts and long black leggings. She was...he didn't recognize her, obviously, but something about her seemed sort of comforting.

Next to her, seemingly bumping into young woman on purpose, was a younger girl with a mischievous smile on her face. Her long red hair was tied in two ponytails, and Ren could see a smattering of freckles across her pale face, despite the large red-goggled mask hiding her eyes. Her outfit was a dark bodysuit, with little neon green lines like veins across its surface, the fingers of her suit that same bright green. She was wearing long black cargo pants as well, with many baggy pockets and zippers.

Then, on the very left side of the frame, was Ann and Morgana. Panther laughing, happy, holding Mona in her arms – raising him up so he'd make it in shot. He looked rather uncomfortable, but still gave a big smile for the camera.

"Is that..." Morgana's voice was quiet, shocked. "Are those all Phantom Thieves?"

"Yusuke just joined the team," Ren said, his own voice sounding completely odd to him. "I guess we're supposed to meet more potential allies over the next few months." There was the new years deadline to consider, it almost definitely couldn't have been taken after that. "Sometime between now and the end of December, according to this, there'll be four new Thieves."

"Four?" Morgana let out a little quiet hum from Ren's shoulder. "There's only three people there I don't recognize."

Ren was about to answer, but...no, there were only three new faces. Why did he say four? Then, he realized. "And someone's holding the camera."

*********

Ren had tucked the picture away in his desk, but it still haunted him. He couldn't describe what feeling it gave him beyond nervousness, this strange impatient feeling that he was forgetting something yet again. He wanted to remember. He wanted very badly to remember.

"Ren?" Sojiro's voice from behind Ren caused him to jump. "You've been washing that same plate for five minutes."

"Right, right." Ren carefully shoved the plate into the dry rack and picked up the next dirty dish, scrubbing it fervently. He noticed Morgana watching him from the stairs, his tail flicking back and forth, probably out of boredom. "Sorry. Tired."

"No kidding." Sojiro laughed. "You looked exhausted last night. You were hanging out with your friends, right?"

Ren tried to remember the lie he'd told over text, and that thought sent a pang through his already sore chest. "Yeah. We were at the arcade, it got kinda hectic."

"Then you got food at that family diner in Shibuya?"

Ren was about to respond, but his words froze on his tongue. He hadn't told Sojiro where he'd been eating, only that he'd gotten dinner out. He slowly turned around, expecting to see his guardian furious or disappointed or triumphant in catching him, but Sojiro was just smiling that same knowing smile. "Uh. How'd you...?"

"Found a receipt in the bathroom trash this morning," he said. His expression changed for a moment, to something that seemed to Ren like concern. "That place can get kind of expensive. Your friends made you foot the bill, didn't they?"

Ren shook his head. "They offered to pay for themselves but I said I'd cover them. Besides, I've got–" Money to spare that he _could not_ in any capacity tell Sojiro about. "Uh. The rush hour thing the other day? When I was out all night? They gave me a big bonus, so. I thought I could treat everyone after exams."

Sojiro was quiet for a moment. "Ren, could you put down the dishes for a second? Come sit at the counter, please." Then, he added, like an afterthought: "I'm not mad. Just want to check in with you. See how everything's going."

Ren tried very hard to believe him as he rinsed off a plate and tucked it in the rack. He turned off the water and walked over to sit in front of Sojiro.

"You can take off the apron," the man laughed.

"Kay," Ren said, and pulled it off, standing up to go hang it in its place.

"No no no, just sit." Sojiro reached over the counter and took the apron from Ren. "Take it easy, kid."

Ren sat down. "Uh. What's up?"

Sojiro hung up the apron and then turned back to Ren, stroking his beard. "You said you just had exams?"

Ren nodded. "Yeah. That's, uh, what we were celebrating. I guess."

"Ah, celebrating implies you all did a good job then," Sojiro said in a teasing voice. He chuckled. "I'm just messing with you, sorry. How _did_ you do?"

Ren felt a little spark of irritation at the man's prodding. "Ninety-seven percent, actually," he said, before he had a chance to consider fibbing the score down to something more reasonable, more believable.

Sojiro's eyebrows practically shot off his forehead. He blinked at Ren, seemingly struggling to find a response.

"Um," Ren said. He stared at the countertop. "I could take a picture on Monday. I know you probably don't believe me–"

"Ren," Sojiro cut him off. "That's incredible. That's amazing, oh my god." He laughed, and ran a hand through his slightly-greying black hair. "I believe you, kid. Goddamn, that's impressive." He laughed again, sounding almost dazed.

Ren didn't expect that. Ren didn't expect _any_ of that. He just stared at the cafe owner, lost for words completely.

"No kidding you were out celebrating all night," Sojiro continued. "And here I was, planning a big speech about how I know how hard you've been working, and that hustle means more to me than an exam score. Guess I've got egg on my face now, huh?"

Wait, what? "It does?" Ren asked.

Sojiro cleared his throat, attempting to compose himself. "It does. Still does, acing the exam aside." He pulled his barstool over and sat down himself, putting his arms on the counter, facing the boy. "You've only been here a month and a half, and you've already made two friends who – from what you've told me – treat you very well. That's hard enough on its own, not even considering the fact you've been working part time at night and helping me around the cafe so often. Plus, you're going to school on time every single day, you're not causing trouble, and I even got a phone call from your very polite school therapist to make sure you're doing alright."

Ren blanched. Maruki'd called Sojiro? Shit. Shit. "Uh. Sorry to worry you?"

Sojiro gave him an odd look. "About therapy? Kid, with how badly you've been treated by grown ups in your life, I'm...I feel proud that you're even _going_ to therapy."

Proud. Sojiro was...proud of him. Ren felt like his heart might explode if he didn't start sobbing first.

The man let out a soft sigh. "You've been working your ass off, Ren. I don't know what you've got to prove, and who you're trying to prove it to, but...I see that. And I see you."

Ren didn't know what to say. "Proud," he said. Then he smacked himself in the face. "I'm dumb, sorry, I don't–"

Sojiro cut him off with a loud laugh. "Guess I melted your brain with all that praise, huh?" He cracked his neck and gestured awkwardly towards the front door. "Uh. Well this was meant to be a consolation prize or something, a little bonus for all your hard work, but I guess you can consider it a reward for acing your exam too."

Ren didn't see what he was talking about at first. Then, he noticed the large brown box tucked next to the door. "Can I..."

Sojiro rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Yes, you can go open it. I got it for you after all, wouldn't make much sense to just leave it there."

Ren hopped off the barstool, curious beyond description. After a quick glance to make sure no costumers were about to enter and hit him with the door, he stepped into the little alcove and pulled at the tape on the big brown box. It didn't take long for him to undo the bindings and pull the box open. Inside was a single object, some sort of odd cube of dark plastic and metal. It took him a long few seconds to realize it was a television; one of those old CRTs, he'd seen pictures but never one in person.

"I know it's kind of a piece of junk," Sojiro said apologetically. "I was looking for something a little nicer, but all the televisions I could find were overpriced. I figured, uh, even though it's not the best, it still might be nice to have something like that in your room." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I know you can watch all sorts of videos on your phone nowadays, but, I thought you could have a movie night with your friends?"

"It's awesome," Ren said. Something about it was...kind of endearing to him. It was obviously junk, but it felt sort of irreplaceable too. It had personality, he supposed. Beyond that, it was a gift. A very kind gift. "This rocks. Thank you so much Sojiro, holy shit."

"Don't mention it, kid." Sojiro stroked his beard. "And, uh, it's got a built in VCR player too. I think they sell tapes at that video store in Shibuya, but I've also got a few lying around the house. I'll bring them over tomorrow–"

The cafe door swung open, nearly smacking Ren in the face. He couldn't help but yelp.

"Hey boss," Ann said, her voice a little strained for some reason. "Did...was that Ren who just yelled?"

Sojiro merely chuckled and pointed towards Ren, who was breathing hard behind the now open door.

Ann peeked around the door, starting when she saw him. "Oh shit, did I hit you with the door? Sorry, uh–"

"I'm 'kay," Ren squeaked out. "Sorry, you just startled me. I'm good." To prove it, he flashed a thumbs up.

"What a wonderful cafe!" Yusuke's voice wandered in from outside. "This aesthetic is so charming. Quaint, even! A lovely tapestry of–"

"Stop gawking and stop fucking pushing," Ryuji grumbled back, his voice cracking and strained. "Ann please, inside now."

"Right!" she chirped, quickly scooting farther into Leblanc. Ren could see now that Ryuji's arm was draped around her shoulder, she was physically supporting the jock, who looked on the verge of collapsing.

"Oh shit." Ren stumbled to his feet, nearly running right into Yusuke, who'd wandered into the cafe as well, in some sort of aesthetic-induced trance. He scooted past the oblivious artist as gracefully as he could, still nearly shoving the young man over. "Ryuji, are you okay? What happened?"

Ryuji glanced over his shoulder at Ren, a big, pained-looking smile on his face. "My leg fuckin hurts, bro!" he said, in a cheerful voice Ren instantly recognized as agonized delirium.

"I'm sorry," Ann said. "I forgot, I dragged you around all day, and–"

"Takamaki," Ryuji said, "my girldude. No sorries here. This is a sorryless space." He grit his teeth. "Now. Up the stairs."

"What!?" she spluttered back. "Absolutely not! You can't even stand on your own right now, I'm not gonna drag you up to the attic like this."

"Come onnnnn," he whined, "how are we supposed to pla–" 

Ann quickly cut him off by elbowing him in the gut. "Sojiro," she whispered.

"–play twenty questions!" he quickly corrected. "Down here. Attic time is now time."

Ann let out a long, frustrated sigh. Then, she practically shoved Ryuji onto one of the booth seats. He let out a little stifled yell, and she winced. "Sorry, sorry." Ren rushed to Ryuji's side as Ann composed herself and sat down at the counter. "But you're not going anywhere. You've gotta rest, dumbass. We'll pl...play twenty questions some other time."

"I hope not," Yusuke said, standing in the middle of Leblanc, looking a little like a lost child. "I'm not very good at twenty questions."

Ren turned his attention to his aching friend. "Is it bad?" he asked in a near whisper, both hands on the table, crouching down next to Ryuji.

"Nah," Ryuji said, and forced a smile. "Nothin ya boy can't handle." He shifted on the booth, and his face contorted, grabbing onto Ren's hand. "Ow. Ow ow ow. Fuck. Yeah. Hurts bad."

Despite how tight Ryuji was squeezing his hand, Ren refused to let it go. He squeezed it back, holding him tightly there. Some sort of crappy anchor, or something. He felt Ryuji relax a little, and that was good enough for him.

Sojiro cleared his throat. "Well," he said, in an odd exaggerated tone. "There haven't been any customers at all today. What a shame. Guess I'll just have to close early." He picked his hat up off the register and winked at Ren. "Looks like you've got the place to yourself. Lucky you."

"Oh," Yusuke said, sounding rather disappointed. "I rather wanted to try your coffee, Mister Boss. I've heard great things."

"Just boss," Sojiro laughed. "Or Sojiro, if you prefer. And Ren knows how to brew coffee just fine. He'll get you a cup." He pulled off his apron, hanging it up on the wall and then donning his hat. "Ren, catch." Sojiro pulled something small and shiny out of his pocket and tossed it to Ren.

Ren was thankfully able to catch it one-handed, and opened his hand to stare down at a small silver key ring with two keys. "Is this–"

"Spare keys to the place," Sojiro said. "You've earned em. I'll start locking up when I leave, so make sure you bring them with you whenever you go out. Especially if you're out late. Don't want to get woken up at half past one or something cause you got yourself locked out of the cafe."

"Boss, thank you so much," Ann said.

"You're welcome, little miss," he said with a chuckle. "You...take care of Ren, you hear? He's a good kid," Sojiro smiled towards Ren, "but he can get into his own head a little too much. And you've got a good sense for that sort of thing, I think."

Ren felt like he should respond, but had no earthly idea what to say. So he just held onto Ryuji's hand even tighter.

Ann chuckled and half-blushed at the praise, rubbing the back of her neck. "I, uh, I try. Someone's gotta stop these idiots from getting into trouble, might as well be me."

"Hey, I resent that." Ryuji grumbled back. "My trouble is only my fault, like, half the time."

Sojiro burst out laughing. "Good to hear. Sounds like you kids are gonna be just fine." He gently moved Yusuke out of the way, and walked to the door. "Have a good day, you all. Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge, it's not much but I'm going shopping tomorrow anyway. And clean up after yourself, I don't want to clean up a huge mess early in the morning."

"I promise," Ren said.

"We'll leave it spotless," Yusuke added.

"Thanks again boss!" Ryuji called after him.

And the door chimed. Through the glass, Sojiro flipped the sign over. The click of the lock. Then, it was just the Thieves.

"Nice save, Ryuji," Ann teased. "Twenty questions the best you could come up with?"

"Screw you I'm in pain," Ryuji wheezed back.

"Can I help at all?" Yusuke offered.

"Uh," Ren said. "I've got some painkillers in my bag upstairs, you could–"

And Morgana hopped up onto the table, letting a small orange bottle of pills fall from his mouth. "No need to thank me," he said, though his prideful posture dictated otherwise.

"Thanks cat," Ryuji grumbled, grabbing the bottle and struggling to pop the cap off one-handed.

Ren was about to let go of Ryuji's other hand when Yusuke walked over, gently plucking the bottle from the jock and unscrewing the cap. He placed it back in the blond's grip. "There. Helpful."

"Very," Ryuji said, relief creeping into his tone.

"Could you get some water too?" Ren asked.

"Nah, dude, check it out." Ryuji grinned, and popped one of the pills in his mouth. He took a deep breath in through his nose, then swallowed hard. "Tadah! Dry swallow." He opened his mouth wide to prove it, sticking out his tongue.

Ann's face curled up. "Why are you proud of that?"

"Oh!" Yusuke clapped once. "Very impressive, Ryuji."

Ren just laughed.

Ann rolled her eyes, still grinning. "Guys are so gross."

"You know it!" Ryuji laughed. He let out a long, relieved sigh. "That feels so much better, holy shit."

"I'm glad," Ren said, quietly. Probably too quiet for the jock to hear, but Ryuji did squeeze his hand a little tighter then.

"So," Yusuke said. He sat down at one of the other booths. "Let us move onto buisness. How shall the Phantom Thieves proceed now?"

Ren, still crouching next to Ryuji's table, glanced towards Ann. He moved his open hand to the side, where Yusuke couldn't see, and drew an "O" in the air. Ann bit her lip, seeming to think over the unspoken question. Then, she nodded. Ren looked to Morgana next, mouthing "Oxymoron." 

The not-a-cat also took a moment to ponder. "I think so," he said. "He's a Phantom Thief, there's no reason to keep it from him."

"Keep...what from me?" Yusuke asked, confused.

"Yeah, keep what...?" Ryuji trailed off as he realized what his friends were implying. "Oh! Right, that!" He laughed. "Oh boy, buckle in, Yusuke. You're in for a hell of a trip."

*************

Yusuke sat silently at the booth, chin in his hands, brow furrowed. Most likely, just trying to process the entirety of what he'd been told. 

Ren's legs had started to cramp after a while, so he'd sat down in the booth across from Ryuji, still holding onto the jock's hand. For whatever reason, he really didn't want to let go. "Is there anything you're particularly confused about?"

"Not really," Yusuke mumbled. "It's just a lot to take in."

"Tell me about it," Ryuji said. "I still don't think I get everything, really."

"I mean," Ann said, "correct me if I'm wrong, Ren, but you and Morgana don't really understand the whole situation yet either, right?"

Ren nodded. "Yeah. I mean, Oxymoron's not giving us anything more than weird vague clues. Anachronism's been a little more helpful, but..." He realized the three others were all staring at him with confused expressions. "Right. Uh. Didn't bring it up earlier, but...I think Oxymoron, like....got my future self to agree to help her."

Ryuji's jaw dropped. "Wait wait, what!? For real!?"

"Why?" Ann asked, similarly shocked. "Does that mean you trusted her?"

Ren's gaze shot towards the floor. Shame, maybe. Something of the ilk. "I don't know. Maybe she threatened me, maybe I just...didn't have anything left to lose."

The implication sent a silence through the cafe.

"He called himself 'Anachronism,' at first," Ren continued. "But, he signed his last letter 'Ren Amamiya.' He said...Oxymoron was trying to keep me, keep us, in the dark. So we'd do what she said. But he wanted me to make my own decisions, I guess. To find out the truth."

"Shit," Ryuji said. "That sure does sound like you."

Ann laughed, and Ren looked up at her. "Yeah. Yeah, it does." She was smiling. Why was she smiling? Why did she look as if she hadn't been betrayed? "That's...actually really nice to know. If we've got future-Ren looking out for us, I think we'll be okay."

Yusuke nodded. "That sounds alright to me, as well."

Ren couldn't find his tongue. He couldn't find the words to express his gratitude. So, he just squeezed Ryuji's hand and tried not to cry.

The patter of Morgana's little paws on the stairs. He hopped from staircase to table to table, finally sitting in a huff in front of Yusuke and letting the sketch paper drop from his mouth. "That's the last time I go and get anything from your room," he grumbled. "I'm the original Phantom Thief, you don't get to treat me like an errand-boy."

"Sorry," Ren said. "And, thank you Morgana. You're the best."

"Yep!" Ann added. "Mona's the best!"

Morgana straightened up, doing a prideful little hum to himself. "Well, I am pretty great, aren't I?"

"This..." Yusuke said, picking up the paper. "This image is heavenly. The attention to detail...I think I might start crying, this is beyond beautiful."

Ann leaned over to peek at the design, and let out an impressed whistle.

"It's all yours," Ren laughed. "I don't know how it'll help, if at all, but it's definitely meant for you."

The young man stared at the design as if he'd been given a sheet of solid gold. "Thank you," he whispered.

Ren took a deep breath in and out. "So. What does everyone's day look like tomorrow?" He smiled. "We've got an infiltration to finish, after all."

5/23 – Monday  
After School  
Madarame's Palace

"Take a breather," Ren said, ushering everyone into the Safe Room and closing the door. It'd been a few hours since they entered the Palace, and he was honestly surprised at how smoothly the infiltration had gone so far. None of the Thieves seemed more than a little winded.

"Pretty sharp moves out there, Fox," Mona said. He sat on the table and licked at the back of his paw. "You sure you haven't done this sort of thing before?"

Yusuke – no, Fox, Ren still had to get used to the codename – pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket and stared at it intently, saying nothing.

"Fox?" Panther said, waving at him from across the table. "Earth to Fox. Your teammates are trying to tell you how cool you are."

Fox started. "Yes, yes, sorry. I got distracted, my apologizes."

"Whatcha got there?" Skull glanced over Fox's shoulder. "Is that the sketch thing Joker and Mona gave you?"

He nodded. "It is. I've been..." He trailed off, words failing as he was lost once more in his own thoughts.

"I haven't seen anything like that in the Palace so far," Ren said. He sat down next to Panther. "But I'll keep my eyes out. Maybe there's a chest somewhere–"

Fox pulled a brush out of his coat and Ren's words fell back into his throat. He extracted a small vial with some sort of black fluid – paint? – from his pocket as well, placing it on the table. Then, he unclipped his katana's sheath from his belt and dipped his brush into the vial.

"Dude," Skull said. "You're painting? Now?"

Fox did not reply. His eyes flew from katana to paper, and he painted across the blade's sheath with the energy of a man possessed. Ren couldn't help but watch silently, entranced by the young man's unabashed passion. He'd seen Yusuke paint before, of course, but...never like this. Never with such care, such energy. None of the other Thieves spoke either, all eyes locked on Fox's work.

After what felt at once like an instant and an eternity, Fox balanced the brush atop the paint vial. He wiped sweat from his brow and grinned down at the fruits of his labor, the katana's sheath now covered completely in a frankly perfect replica of the gifted design.

"Nice work," Panther said.

Mona scratched at his own ear, shifting impatiently. "Very impressive Fox, but I'm not really sure what the point of that was."

Fox glanced up at the feline with a confused expression. "The point?"

Skull sighed loudly. "Whelp. Looks like we just watched that for twenty minutes for nothing."

"Ah." Fox looked rather embarrassed. "I apologize for wasting your time, I..." His voice caught, and he cleared his throat.

Ren stared at the design, at the sheathed katana covered in spirals and snowflakes. Beyond simply its aesthetic qualities, there was something about it that caught his eye. Yusuke painted it with only black paint, hadn't he? So...why could he see what looked like streaks of red across its surface? Why did the snowflakes seem far lighter than the spirals? "Fox. Could you unsheathe your katana for me?"

A curious look, but Fox nodded. "Of course." He picked up the sword, pulling it partially from its sheath and then freezing. "Holy shit." The word sounded so bizarre on Yusuke's eloquent tongue, but Ren shared his sentiment.

The blade was no longer polished steel. It was far closer to a single carved piece of ice, pale blue-white and translucent, letting off faint mist simply from touching the air.

"Yooo!" Skull no doubt saw the katana as well. "Dude, what happened to your sword?"

Fox shook his head. "I don't know. I simply..."

"It's the sheath," Mona said, eyes locked on the katana even as he spoke. "Our weapons here draw strength from shared cognition. That design must have had some sort of cognitive power. It changed our perception of the sword, so the sword itself changed."

"Magnificent," Fox said, near-breathlessly. He looked almost reticent to sheathe the blade. "Joker," he added, "I feel that I would very much like to test this new strength. Shall we depart at once?"

His excitement, soft-spoken though it was, felt contagious. If Ren had been tired before, he certainly wasn't now. He grinned. "Sounds good to me."

█████  
Afternoon  
Mementos

The boy in the black mask sat on the edge of the subway platform, feet dangling off the side. The others had gone on ahead, but he had decided to take his own pace. And far be it from the Trickster to leave him alone.

"We could still take another photo, you know." The Trickster sat next to him. "And we could have asked someone else to hold the camera–"

"Don't patronize me," the boy snapped. "It was my own decision not to show myself."

The Trickster was quiet for a moment. "Why did you decide that?"

The boy in the black mask didn't answer him, for a little while. "You're going to be sending that photo back, aren't you?" he said, finally. "If we lose. You'll be sending it back."

Back. The Trickster nodded. "Yes. _If_ we lose."

The boy laughed, bitter and dry. "I should have said 'when,' but it doesn't matter." He stared down at the few-foot drop to the tracks below. "Back then, when you didn't know me yet. When all you knew was..." He grit his teeth. "When all you knew was the blood on my hands. Would you ever believe you could stand by my side? Would you believe anything from someone so obedient to _that_ man?"

The Trickster didn't reply.

"I thought so," the boy continued. "Maybe, maybe I could believe that you would accept that. But the others?" He laughed again, sounding almost like a sob. "Your friends would have abandoned you before they would have accepted me."

"You don't know that," the Trickster protested.

"Oh, don't I?" He adjusted his gloves, the red-tipped fingers like claws gleaming in the dim light. "I see how they look at me, still. Your father, your sister. Your _partners_. They only accept me because of you, and even now they'd rather it if I was gone." He pulled his legs in towards his chest. "I don't know why you care. I don't know why you try. It'd be easier..." The boy trailed off.

The Trickster took a deep breath. "I've talked with them, you know. The Thieves don't move forward without unanimous decision. And not a single one of us disagreed with you joining the team again. Yeah, there's a bit of upset feelings towards you. Of course there is. You tried to kill me, after all."

"Twice," the boy in the black mask mumbled.

"Twice," he confirmed. "But no one's forcing themselves to be around you. And..." The Trickster placed one hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're my friend too."

The boy looked up at the Trickster, tears running down his left cheek. "You're an idiot," he said, his voice quiet, forced into steadiness. "And I'm going to end up dragging you down with me."

"Or," the Trickster retorted, "you'll be just what we need to push through this."

The boy in the black mask laughed. For an instant, the Trickster could see his eyes through the red-tinted lenses. One brown. The other completely white. "You're lucky," the boy said. "I'm already dead to the world; I've got nothing left to lose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Definitely can't pop out a SIXTH chapter in a row by the end of April haha." well i feel pretty stupid now huh
> 
> Welp! I don't think any of you probably mind haha. More content, after all. Next chapter is gonna be more confidant meetings, and then after that? Another calling card, and another struggle against a demon lord.
> 
> Fun fact, I went back and changed all the chapter summaries into chapter titles, cause the date format was making it miserable to tell where you were in the story. Hope that helps you all!
> 
> Credit to [natade-art](https://natade-art.tumblr.com/post/176031246706/current-makoto-redesign-this-one-hasnt-gone-thru) for inspiring a particular redesign... ;p
> 
> As always, if you want to get into contact with me, [I am on tumblr.](https://a-missing-ache.tumblr.com/)


	17. Chariot, Magician, Consultant, Death, Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This chapter features a character from Persona 5 Royal who was not present in the original game. It does not feature any P5R-specific spoilers, only information present in the Royal trailers. For those wishing to avoid all Royal information, feel free to skip the section "5/25 – Wednesday, After School, Shujin Academy."

5/24 – Tuesday  
After School  
Ogikubo

"Trust me," Ryuji said for maybe the twentieth time that afternoon. "This place is worth the trip." Ogikubo struck Ren as not that unlike Shibuya, though everything seemed far more compact. Yet, quieter. Walking here, next to Ryuji, felt utterly lovely. Though, that might have just been his friend's presence.

"Of course I trust you," Ren laughed. Then, he paused. "You sure you're okay to walk this whole way? We can take a break if your leg starts to hurt again."

Ryuji waved a hand dismissively. "Nah, s'all good. Feeling a lot better since the other day. Besides, you've still got those painkillers on you, right?"

Ren nodded. "I think Mona fell asleep on the bottle, but I've got them." As if to punctuate the point, he felt the feline shift in his bag and let out a little snuffle-snore. "Not looking forward to having to wake him up."

"Yeah, well, tough," Ryuji replied with a chuckle. "If ya boy needs his pills, ya cat needs to chill."

Ren snickered. "Nice rhyme, you dork."

Ryuji looked about to fire back, but then his gaze fell on a sign in the near distance and his face lit up with a huge grin. "Oh hell yeah, here we go." He was almost bouncing up and down as he walked, so excited to reach his intended destination. "Come on, let's hook you up with some real goddamn ramen."

"Wasn't aware you were such a connoisseur," Ren teased.

Ryuji stuck out his tongue. "When it comes to this place, no con or sir'ing needed." He held open the door for Ren. "Uh. Fair warning though, it's a little cramped."

Ren scooted past Ryuji and took in the ramen shop's interior. There wasn't a single table or booth in sight, just a countertop between the small but bustling kitchen, and a dozen or so stools for customers. Barely a foot of room between the stools and the wall, enough for someone to squeeze past, but not very comfortably.

"Welcome!" shouted one of the cooks, a round and balding man with a greying goatee in the process of chopping a huge chunk of red meat. He glanced over at the teens and his eyes lit up. "Oh Sakamoto, is that you?"

"Heya Sabi!" Ryuji gently pushed Ren farther into the store. "Brought my best bud with me, wanted to show him the good stuff."

The man, Sabi, chortled. "The usual, then?"

"You know it, my dude!"

Ren gently placed his bag down between two stools and sat down, Ryuji plopping down next to him. "When you said you'd been coming here for years, I didn't expect first name basis."

"Yeah dude," Ryuji said. "I used to live, like, really close by. Sometimes I'd just head down to this place and chill for a while, not even buy anything, just sit at the booth and talk shit with Sabi." He paused. "Just had to get out of the house sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah," Ren replied. "I think know what that's like. It's..." He tried to figure out how best to articulate himself. "I think I felt trapped sometimes, I dunno. When I was young. Like I just needed somewhere to go. Anywhere but home." He shrugged. "Couldn't say why, I just wanted an out."

Ryuji nodded. "Same here. I mean, for me, I knew what the issue was." He opened his mouth to speak again, then closed it. His expression suddenly tense and he looked towards the countertop. "Yeah. Uh, sorry."

Ren was curious, but he let the issue lie. "You don't have to rush to tell me anything, you know," he said. "We're friends. I trust you, so, don't worry. You've got nothing to be sorry about."

Ryuji smiled. Ren could see him relax. "Dude, how do you always know what to say to cheer me up?"

Ren felt his cheeks heat up a bit, and he shrugged. "Maybe I'm just a genius, I dunno," he mumbled.

"Yeah," Ryuji chuckled. "Or, maybe it's just cause you're you." He let out a long breath. "It was my dad," he said. "He was – I dunno if I ever told you this before – he was always like...well, I guess he was a fine guy sometimes. Supported me and mom. Got me gifts for my birthday. Whatever."

"Bare minimum," Ren muttered.

Ryuji might not have heard him, but Ren did spy what might have been a nod from the jock. "But then sometimes he would just, like, explode. Start yelling at us. Throw things. Hit..." He trailed off. The boy, at a glance, looked empty. Like he was staring through the countertop. "Yeah. I couldn't handle that, so I would just book it. Somewhere, anywhere. Most of the time, here." He chuckled. "I used to be a hell of a coward. Leaving my mom alone with him."

Ren felt his chest ache, and he placed his hand over Ryuji's on the countertop. "Hey. You were a kid. That's..." He let out a short, frustrated breath through his nose. "It's fucked up you ever even had to deal with that in the first place. You're not a coward for wanting to leave."

Ryuji smiled, and closed his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right." He let out a long breath. "I'm better now though. He's gone, and my mom's safe, and I'm not running anymore." He chuckled. "In more ways than one, I guess."

"You're fighting," Ren added. "I think, like, little Ryuji would think you're probably think you're the coolest guy in the world."

Ryuji snorted. "Dude. Little me would think I'm a goddamn superhero." He paused, looking directly at Ren. "Thanks, dude. You're the best, you know?"

Ren couldn't help but look away, moving his hand off of Ryuji's to rub the back of his neck. "Hey, I try. Gotta be good to my friends." It felt...wonderful, being here, in this moment. But a little overwhelming, honestly. Desperate to change the subject, Ren cleared his throat. "Uh. You moved out of Ogikubo though right?"

"Oh, yeah." Ryuji seemed distracted by the story, slipping back into his normal parlance. "So, like, me and mom moved halfway through middle school, but I really started craving this place so I kept coming back whenever I had a chance. Sabi still makes the meanest bowl in Japan." He raised his voice to yell over the sound of the kitchen. "Hey Sabi, your shit is the best!"

The man, his back turned to the boys, raised his cleaver and waved it around with terrifying energy.

Ryuji burst out laughing. "Like, this place sort of tastes like home to me. Second only to mom's cooking, a' course."

"No kidding," Ren said. "That's...huh." A little pang in his chest. Like the ache of something missing.

"Sup?" Ryuji tilted his head, which Ren frankly thought was absolutely adorable.

"Oh, nothing, just like..." Ren rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm kinda jealous." He laughed. "I mean, when my parents would take me out to dinner, we'd have to drive like twenty minutes away. I never really had a place like this."

Ryuji nodded solemnly. "Well. You've got one now?"

Ren raised an eyebrow.

"I mean like," Ryuji stuttered over his words, "me casa you casa. Et cetera. You know?"

Ren couldn't help but burst out laughing. "I know, Ryuji. Thank you."

Ryuji punched Ren in the arm, but grinned. "Yeah man." He tapped his fingers against the countertop. "All mine is yours, you know. I mean – I mean, not literally, but–" Ryuji sighed, probably a little frustrated at his own lack of articulation. "You're my best friend, Ren. You saved my life. Like, you keep saving my life. If that makes any sense?" He shrugged. "When I think about my future now, you're always in it. I dunno what I want to do with my life except follow you, watch you fight and win and everything. You make me want to keep fighting." He cleared his throat, choking something down. "Yeah, uh. So if there's something I've got that you need? It's yours, man."

Ren tried very hard to fight back tears. "Ryuji," he said. "I don't need anything from you. Just you. If you're there with me, I'm happy."

Ryuji chuckled. "Oh, you sappy bitch." He reached over and grabbed Ren in an awkward sideways embrace, half falling off his seat.

"You started it!" Ren protested, laughing and shoving Ryuji back onto his own stool.

They laughed, together. And everything was good.

5/24 – Tuesday  
Night  
Cafe Leblanc

It was dark. "Ren?" came a little mewl from the fluffy feline currently laying on his chest.

"Mmhm?" he mumbled. Eyes closed, not quite asleep, but very comfortable. Warm. All warm and all comfy, like his insides were just one big blanket.

"You had a lot of fun with Ryuji today, right?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah," Ren said. He yawned. "It was great."

"I'm glad," the feline said. He didn't sound it. "Um. Do you think I could join you next time?"

"You want some ramen too? I could probably get you some to go–"

"No no, it's not about the ramen." Morgana sighed. "I just. I don't know. Never mind."

Ren paused. Words tilted across his tongue, too sleepy to give them much thought. "You're not a burden, Mona."

Morgana shifted on his stomach. "I never said I was," he grumbled.

"And you're not useless. You're Morgana. One and only." Ren smiled, eyes still closed. "You're my friend."

Morgana didn't make any sound for a little while. "Ren," he said finally, "do you think I'm a good teammate? Do you need me?"

"I need you," Ren replied. "I couldn't do what I do without you. It wouldn't be me. No Joker without Mona."

"No Joker without Mona," the feline repeated. "Even..." He hesitated. "If I'm not human. If we can't find a way to change me back, if I'm just a cat forever. Will I still be your friend?"

"Do you still want to be my friend?" Ren asked.

Morgana paused. "I want that," he said.

"Then we're friends. If you're a cat, or a human, or something else entirely. If you're you, then we're us."

"Always?"

"Always," Ren confirmed.

Morgana made a little sniffly noise. "If I'm your Mona," he mumbled. "You're my Ren. Right?"

Ren wanted to reply, but no words left his lips. Too soft. Too comfortable. But from somewhere inside him came a little sound like "yeah."

Silence. "Goodnight, Ren."

Ren's last thoughts before slumber were that Morgana sounded happy. And then, he slept.

5/25 – Wednesday  
After School  
Shujin Academy

"Before we begin," Maruki said, "I just want to let you know that I called your guardian after our session last week, to make sure that you were doing alright."

Ren nodded. "He mentioned that to me, yeah."

"I'm not sure what he said," he continued, "but I want to assure you that I disclosed absolutely nothing about what you've told–" A moment of hesitation. "Or shown to me. Only that it was a rather intense session and I wanted to make sure you were safe."

That...huh. Ren wasn't quite sure he completely believed Maruki, but the man's words seemed genuine. "I'm safe," he said.

"I don't doubt it." Maruki smiled. "Mister, uh, Sakura told me that you were handling yourself extremely well. He said he was going to check in with you."

"Yeah." Ren ran his hand across the couch's leather armrest, fingers idling on the pleasant texture. "He did. I told him I'm doing a lot better, and I aced my exam and stuff–"

"Oh!" Maruki said. "Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to cut you off. Congratulations though."

Ren laughed. "Thanks. Uh, yeah. I'm doing better. And Sojiro said I've been working really hard, so he's happy I guess. That was it, really."

Maruki looked like he wanted to pry further, but didn't. "What would you like to work on today, Ren?"

He shrugged. "Remembering more, I think. I still feel like I'm forgetting important stuff, and I'm doing okay now, so we can just work on that."

The therapist paused. He reached down and plucked a juicebox up off the table, taking a long contemplative sip from it. "I'm perfectly happy to do that with you," he said finally. "But I want to make something clear first, if that's alright."

"Okay," Ren said. Not quite sure what the guy was on about, but whatever.

"Last week," Maruki began, "you unearthed an incredibly painful memory. You've done a very good job of adjusting back to a normal emotional state, which is wonderful, but..." He seemed a little like he was having trouble articulating himself. "There are a couple ways of doing this, I suppose. Delving directly into memories associated with traumatic incidents, those most likely to be repressed, will nearly always be painful." He leaned back against his couch. "At best, it will probably still feel severely uncomfortable. But it's very likely to cause more intense reactions, similar to what you went through last week."

Ren instinctively moved his right hand to his left, massaging his wrist.

"However," Maruki hurriedly added, "there _are_ ways to avoid that pain. If you simply want to remember, the most direct route would be dissociative exposure therapy. But I would recommend something more beneficial to your longterm mental health, taking the time to–"

Longterm mental health be damned. "Dissociative exposure therapy," Ren interrupted. "What's that?"

Maruki took a deep breath. "It's, um." He put the juice box down on the table. "So last week, you ran into a situation where an everyday interaction brought up a particularly painful memory. Like a little thread that was poking out of a scar." He curled his nose. "That's sort of a gross association."

Ren laughed. "Yeah, but it fits. Keep going please."

"Alright," Maruki said with a little smile. "So, at that point, you'd already tied that memory to your current life. It was affecting you directly." He cupped his hands together like he was holding a ball. "When we pulled on that thread, that pain you felt way long ago bubbled back up into your 'right now.' It felt, to you, like it was something that had just happened. Would you say that's accurate?"

"Yeah," Ren replied. "I guess so."

"Dissociation," Maruki continued, "is something that you probably already do when things like this happen; when you have to face bad memories or current trauma. In order to avoid emotional pain, you take yourself–" He pulled his hands apart, wiggling the fingers of his right hand," –outside of yourself." Maruki wiggled the fingers of his left hand now. Then, he pointed to his left with his right. "And you look in on that memory, that pain, as if it were happening to someone else. That disconnect prevents you from being overwhelmed by pain, keeps you emotionally safe while still addressing something that happened to you."

Ren furrowed his brow and brought his hand to his chin, thinking that over. "So," he said, "dissociative exposure would be, like, trying to remember stuff, but like it was someone else's memories?"

"Yep. That's exactly it." Maruki held his hands together in his lap. "Again, this can negatively impact your emotional well-being later down the road. Dissociation will create an emotional barrier between yourself and the memory here, as we delve into whatever you went through, but that barrier doesn't last long and associations can linger far longer. I would recommend a more roundabout route towards recollection. Primarily, setting up grounding techniques and anchors to keep you from drifting back into traumatic memories or emotionally spiraling from trauma triggers."

That last sentence went mostly over Ren's head, but he felt he got the gist of what Maruki was implying. Dissociating his way through his memories would keep him safe, but could bring up something that would make him panic later, when he wasn't dissociating. It'd be safer to wait, to work on whatever techniques Maruki could teach him.

Did Ren have that sort of time?

"Guess I'm pretty impatient," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Cause, uh, I think I'd really rather the whole dissociative thing."

Maruki nodded slowly. He looked not quite disappointed – worried, maybe? "Alright. I don't know if we have enough time to get deep into a memory today, but we can do a bit of, say, prep work for next week. Sound good to you?"

"Mhm." Ren shifted on the couch, getting a little more comfortable.

"Some more breathing, to start." Maruki took an exaggerated deep breath, and Ren mimicked him. In and out. Inhalation, exhalation. "Now. Can you pick one particular thing you'd like help remembering? Is there a specific point in your life that you've forgotten, or something about a specific person?"

The photograph, with three unknown Thieves and an implied fourth, came to mind. "I had some friends," Ren said. "A while back, I guess. I just sort of remember them as my friends, but I don't know their names. Faces, kind of. And I don't remember spending any time with them."

It sounded stupid, saying it out loud, but Maruki nodded along just the same. "Keep on breathing with me, please." Inhalation, exhalation. "Let's focus on those faces for now. Close your eyes." Ren did. "Can you imagine them in your head?"

Orange-red ponytails, freckles against pale skin. Round cheeks, blushed, warm eyes under a wide hat. Buzzed-short hair, a sharp gaze through red plastic-glass. Ren nodded.

"Good, good." A momentary silence. "Setting up a safe dissociative state doesn't mean complete numbness, to be clear. The goal is to be able to face emotion, as intense or painful as it may be, and treat it systematically. It is a thing that is occurring, and you notice how it makes you feel, and then let it go away."

Eyes still closed, Ren furrowed his brow. "How do I do that? How do I just...make it not affect me?"

"In this moment," Maruki said," and for _only_ this moment, try to see your body and mind as something separate from you. Your heart, or your soul, whatever makes up _you_ is now a thing outside yourself. It is moving away, a little farther every second. Still connected, still tethered, but outside and not within. It is looking in on your body like through a window, like you would peer into your home from the front yard." It felt sort of like drifting, listening to his words. Like sitting on a boat, slowly rocked by the waves. Pushing him further back, further away from the cough in the office. "Now, how do you feel?"

"I feel," Ren said, and his mouth moved, lips and tongue and teeth forming words, "like I'm not me. Or, like I am me but I'm not in me."

"Wiggle your fingers please?"

It took him a few seconds to figure out how to do that again, but he did.

Maruki paused once more. "Are you still imagining the faces?"

"Yes."

"How many are there?"

"Three," Ren's lips replied. "There are four people I don't know; but three faces. And other people I do know. And me."

"You all know each other?" Maruki asked.

"We're all friends," Ren agreed.

"That fourth person you don't know," Maruki said. "Can you remember anything about them?"

Ren almost said no. But...he could. Something faint. An implication more than a full recollection. "We talked in the dark, once. He said he was like me. He hated me." Something sharp, acrid. An echo like thunder, his finger curled around metal. A boy in black, falling. Blood. "I think I tried to kill him."

5/25 – Wednesday  
Evening  
Takemi Medical Clinic

"Sorry I'm late," Ren said again. It'd been an odd journey back to Yongen-Jaya, his head still fuzzy from his earlier therapy session, and he'd missed his stop twice.

"You don't need to keep apologizing," Takemi replied. Tap tap tap at the keyboard, as per usual. Maybe Ren was still out of it, but the doctor seemed...different. Especially considering how happy she'd been at the end of their last meeting. Something on her mind now, maybe?

"Uh," he started, but she cut him off before he could ask.

"Oh, shit." She let out a quick, frustrated sigh. "That's right. I completely forgot to check in with you again before today, I'd written down to do that."

"It's cool," he replied. "I was pretty busy, so I probably wouldn't have had time to answer you anyway."

Takemi gave him an odd look. "I wouldn't really refer to physician negligence as 'cool,' but...I guess you do you, kid." She spun her chair to face him. "Did you have a chance to look at the information I sent you?"

Ren tried to keep from blanching. "I...skimmed it." In his internal defense, there had been a **lot** going on last week.

She sighed. "Well, I had been a little worried some of those terms might have gone over your head. You could have just asked me to explain them, though."

Oh? Oh! Yeah, being too dumb to understand a few articles was much better than being too dumb to even remember to _read_ them. "Yeah. Uh, sorry."

Takemi shrugged. "I don't mind taking the time to explain them now." She opened her mouth to continue and the door to the exam room opened. 

Ren glanced over his shoulder to see a man in a white cap and navy-blue uniform, standing in the doorway. A police officer. He felt his heart stop in his chest.

"Do you mind?" Takemi said. "I'm in the middle of an examination, you can't just barge in here."

"Actually," the man said, his eyes narrow, arms crossed, "_Miss_ Tae Takemi, I think you'll find that I can." A sneer on his lip. "We've received a complaint that you've been selling illegal narcotics to your patients. I'm going to need to–"

"Oh, that." She laughed. Ren turned back to Takemi; the officer was here for _her_? "A complaint from one Kuse Matsuda, yes? I had a feeling he might try to cause trouble." She was smiling, like absolutely nothing was wrong. Takemi leaned back in her chair and picked a large folder of papers off her desk, holding it out. "Here you are. An itemized list of every substance that the Takemi Clinic is licensed to carry. While my medication is unique synthesized compounds, a chemical analysis on any of that medication would show nothing out of line."

The police officer muttered something under his breath, and crossed the room – making Ren nearly flinch out of his skin – to grab the folder from Takemi. He opened it up and skimmed through it.

"I would honestly suggest looking into Mister Matsuda," Takemi continued in a sickly-sweet voice. "I don't blame him for believing any of the rumors about me, but what sort of innocent businessman demands psychotropics from an informed consent clinic?"

"We'll take that under advisement," the cop said, a barely contained fury clear in his tone. He shoved the folder back into Takemi's hands. "Plague." With that, he turned and left the room.

Takemi waved to him, but as soon as he slammed the exam room door shut, the smile dropped off her face. "Piece of shit," she grumbled, slamming the folder back onto her desk. "Can't believe that pig, threatening me in front of my patient. I should drag him back in here–"

"Please," Ren choked out. He felt his heart was going to explode. He clutched at his shirt. "Please don't."

Through the haze of lightheadedness, he could vaguely see Takemi's gaze turn towards him. "Woah," she said. "Ren, you look like you're going to throw up, are you okay?"

"I, I, I," Ren stuttered, "I've got...a record. I thought he was–"

Takemi gasped. Then, her posture stiffened "Okay. Hold on." She spun her chair around, pulling open a desk drawer and rifling through its contents.

"Ren?" came Morgana's concerned mewl from his bag. "Deep breaths, remember? Like Maruki told you."

Ren sucked in as much as his lungs could hold, tried to hold it. And immediately coughed it right back out.

"No, no," Takemi said. "Trying to force yourself calm doesn't get you through a panic attack, kid, that'll only make it worse."

"Then," he spluttered through his hyperventilation, "what _will_?" His chest was about two seconds away from tearing itself open to forcibly expel his heart.

"Let it pass," she said. Then, she spun her chair around again, popping the top off a vial half-full of odd clear fluid. "And, sniff this." Takemi held the vial out to him at arm's length.

It felt utterly asinine, but Ren leaned towards the vial, trying to control his breathing for long enough to take a whiff. Immediately, he recoiled as a scent like overpowering fermentation hit his nose. "What the fuck!?" He gagged, shoving his hands over his mouth to keep from–

And he was fine. Ren blinked. His hands still over his mouth, his heart still beating a little faster in his chest, a little lingering adrenaline still running through him. But otherwise, completely calm.

Takemi, pushing the cap back into her strange vial, looked so very smug. 

"Better?" she asked, a playful lilt to her voice.

"What the fuck," Ren repeated, "was that?"

"Oh, just a little something I whipped up." She turned around and put the vial back into the drawer. "For emergencies. I'd always meant to make a less concentrated form, but I guess I got sidetracked."

"Ren?" Morgana whisper-mewled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," he whispered back. Then he cleared his throat. "I'm, uh. Sorry for freaking out. We probably don't have a whole lot of time now, right?"

Takemi gave him an odd look. Then she glanced towards the computer. "Oh," she said in a flat voice. "Looks like I ended up scheduling you for a half hour longer than usual. Whoops. Guess we've got plenty of time." Then, she smirked at Ren and winked.

He didn't know what to say. "Uh."

"Don't thank me, kid," she laughed. "It's nothing."

Ren paused. "Would it be...too ungrateful to ask if you could make some of that, uh, less concentrated medicine thing for me? Honestly, it's sounding better every second." He massaged his chest over his heart, which still sort of ached. If he panicked like this in a Palace...

Takemi raised an eyebrow. "Kid, I don't know how easy you think making new medication is, but...even if I were to finish something like that quickly, I still wouldn't sell it to you. Ethicality aside, any prototype like that would be crazy expensive–"

"How much?" he asked. "Please."

She glared at him for cutting her off. Takemi opened her mouth, but then closed it again. Her gaze softened. "If," she said, "you tell me what you have a record for. I'll see what I can do. Is that acceptable for you, Mister Amamiya?"

Ren nodded. "Uh." He hadn't thought about that night in more than a month. Not since he'd told Ryuji in that Shibuya beef bowl shop. "I...there was a woman. She was getting harassed by some guy, and I tried help her, and the guy fell over and busted his face. He said I pushed him."

Takemi nodded, her expression neutral. "Did you?"

Ren stared at the flooe. "I don't remember. It was...dark. I was scared. I don't remember."

She was quiet for a moment. "Two weeks," she said.

"Huh?" He glanced up towards her, towards the slight smile on her face.

"I'll schedule our next meeting for two weeks. Then, if I'm finished with the anti-panic medication, I'll give it to you then. If I'm not, I won't charge you for the checkup. Sound good to you?"

Ren found himself smiling too. "That sounds great to me."

5/26 – Thursday  
Midnight  
Cafe Leblanc

Leblanc, as always, smelled like coffee and sounded like nothing. The lights were on. Maybe Sojiro was at the counter. Ren stared down at the chess board on the table in front of him. It seemed to swim in his eyes, not quite solid, not quite fluid. Like gelatin. He moved a pawn one space forward. Then he looked towards his opponent, a swirling mass of black fabric and two orange-red eyes. Ren felt like there should have been someone else there, across from him in the booth...but maybe not. Hard to say.

"I am rather disappointed," the mass said, in a distinctly French accent, "that you did not take the time to contact me. Especially since those twins so kindly provided you such an easy means of doing so."

Ren shrugged, and the motion sent a visible ripple through the air. "I hadn't decided on if I really wanted to speak to you, Lupin. Considering you might just throw a tantrum and try to stab me in the throat."

Lupin's glare, his eyes glowing bright amidst the his otherwise dark form. "I might still run you through, boy."

"And end up killing yourself in the process? An egomaniac like you?" Ren laughed. "Love to see you try." It felt odd, being here. Fearless. Safe beyond safe. Maybe, confident?

Lupin stared him down. Then, those orange eyes lowered. A black shape like a tendril extended, and moved a knight across the board. "Tell me. I failed to strike down that demon lord, Azazel, within his Palace. Why do you think that is?"

Ren studied the board as best as he could with the entire world as structurally unstable as it was. "Twofold," he replied. "You had to draw your power from me, and I ran out of juice before you could finish the job."

"As I thought–"

"And," Ren interrupted him. He slid a bishop from one near-corner to the other. "You shoved yourself into a battle of attrition without knowing my limits. You didn't back out when your 'battery' started running low."

Lupin hesitated. "You would have acted differently?"

"Gee," Ren said. "Maybe all we had was brute force from one outlet, I guess you're right. Sure would have been nice if there were _three other Persona users_ just sitting around ready to fight too."

The boy said nothing for a short moment. Then, he moved a knight again, taking one of Ren's rooks. "Weaklings can only do so much."

"Even if that was the case," Ren replied, "how well do you think Madarame would be able to focus on defending against you with three people kicking him in the shins?" After a moment's hesitation, he took Lupin's knight with a bishop.

Lupin shifted. "He might have attacked them. Did you not tell them to get behind you, so you could protect them?" Knight takes bishop.

"Protect them from you, yeah," Ren said. Pawn forward one.

"I can control my own power, boy." Knight back, out of danger.

"Can you? Then control it enough to not berserk yourself into exhaustion." Bishop to the right wall.

"Perhaps you should simply be stronger." Knight to the right, ready to take bishop.

Ren shook his head. "We've established this." Pawn forward one, guarding bishop. "I'm going to improve my own stamina, but you still need to know my limits."

"State your limits clearer, then." Knight to its previous position.

"This coming from the king of communication?" Rook forward four spaces. "I'll get right on that."

Lupin scoffed. "You've yet to prove yourself worthy of my power. Why should I do what you tell me?" Knight forward.

"You're looking at this the wrong way. I don't have to call on your power at all." Pawn defends rook.

"You're implying what, exactly?" Lupin asked. Knight stalls. Retreats.

Queen slips between two pawns. Faces down knight. Faces down king, behind knight. "That I can win without you. The Phantom Thieves don't _need_ Arsene."

Lupin's fingers on the knight, then up, then back again. His grip shook. "Pass," he said. "No moves."

Queen takes knight. "Checkmate."

Lupin leaned back in the booth, letting out a long puff of black smoke, swirling and spiraling in the air. "Your heart is set, then? You will fight Azazel alone?"

Ren smirked. "Not alone."

He could see, maybe, a smile within that dark silhouette. "Yes. I suppose not." He leaned over and swept the pieces off the chessboard. "Show me then, Joker. Put on a worthy show and I will reward you accordingly." Lupin's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Show me how strong you really are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...a villain once again blooms :3c Expect that sometime between now and, like, two weeks from now. Productivity has been SO up and down recently but when it's up? I do a whole chapter in two days jdfhgbjhfg
> 
> I will remind you all that [I am on tumblr.](https://a-missing-ache.tumblr.com/)


	18. Phantoms and the Keeper of Vanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This chapter is long and it's kind of intense. No content warnings specifically, beyond asphyxiation and emotionally violent dialogue, but some of you might find the tone upsetting. Pace yourself and please address your own emotional needs should they come up. You are safe and you are loved.

5/26 – Thursday  
After School  
Cafe Leblanc, Attic

"Okay," Ren said. "Uh. Full disclosure: we're going to have to steal Madarame's Treasure without Arsene's help."

A chorus of concerned glances from his compatriots.

"Is he, like?" Ryuji dragged a finger across his throat.

"He's pouting," Ren replied.

"Oh." Ryuji sounded almost disappointed.

Morgana's fur ruffled. "I don't like being without our trump card."

"Can't we just make extra sure we don't need to fight?" Ann offered.

The feline lay down on the table, letting out a little huff of air. "When we gave him the last card, he hid the treasure in his kimono. He might try something like that again, or increase security somehow. We might _have_ to fight."

"Oh shit," Ryuji muttered. "That means he's probably gonna turn into a big ugly demon lord guy too, right?"

"A what?" Yusuke asked.

"Kamoshida," Ren said. "When we tried to steal his Treasure, he turned into a giant pink...uh. Monster thing. Wearing a speedo."

"Great elaboration," Ann teased.

Yusuke scrunched up his nose as if smelling a particularly foul oder. "That sounds appropriately ugly, but I really hope I don't have to see Madarame in a speedo."

"Treasures are the core of the Palace Ruler's distortion," Morgana explained, ignoring Yusuke's comment. "It's their collective sin given physical form. That makes it a perfect target, since taking it will cause the entire Palace to collapse, but it also makes it incredibly powerful. In this case, so long as Madarame has his Treasure, he's got the full power of his Palace at his fingertips."

Yusuke let out a low whistle. "Quite an intimidating prospect. You've won against such a foe before though, yes?"

"With Arsene," Ren corrected. "So...yeah."

Silence in the attic.

"We could hold off, maybe?" Ryuji offered. "Train some more, do some extra reconnoissance–"

Ren shook his head. "We've got the Treasure Route, and all the supplies we need. I don't think another few days of training will make any difference. If we wait too long, something might cause Madarame's cognition to change, and we'll be caught even more off guard."

Ann took a long sip of water. "So," she said, "what's the plan, Ren?"

He leaned back against the couch. Was he missing anything? Any potential assistance he could take advantage of? The next parcel was on the 30th, only four days, but...he felt almost positive he wasn't meant to wait that long. Maybe there would be no harm in it, but was he really comfortable betting on that uncertainty? A single glance around the room – at Ryuji, at Ann, at Yusuke, at Morgana – gave him his answer. "We send the calling card tomorrow," he said. "Yusuke, can you prepare it by then?"

Yusuke nodded. "Leave it to me."

"Ryuji and Ann," Ren added, "make sure you're ready if Yusuke needs any help. Mona and I will spend tonight coming up with a strategy. Tomorrow, in the Palace, we'll tell you what we figured out. Then, we'll take Madarame's heart."

Ryuji grinned. Ann uncrossed her legs and cracked her knuckles. Yusuke closed his eyes, smiling softly. Morgana stretched and shook himself off. No objections.

*********

Ren sighed. "Couldn't we just steal the Treasure without Madarame noticing? Distract him and pick his pockets or something?" The attic was empty now, just him and Morgana. He'd turned his phone on silent to avoid distractions, and sat in front of a table covered in supplies.

Morgana glared at him, as if offended by the suggestion. "Do you really think he'd let any of us get close enough to try that?" He walked in a little contemplative circle on the couch next to Ren. "How strong are your other Personas? Could we just make up for Arsene's power with more support from the rest of us?"

"Probably not," Ren replied. "You've seen me fight, the whole 'Wild Card' thing makes me a little more quantity over quality. All my Personas are good at what they do, but none of them have better magic than Carmen, or hit stronger than Goemon."

Morgana sat down and hummed a thoughtful tune. "So, no matter how we adjust our strategy, we're still just stuck without firepower."

Ren was about to agree, but something...something...were they really beyond strength? He glanced down at their supplies. Three orange pill-bottles from TMC. A six pack of single serving energy drinks. Money. Infiltration tools. The cards that the Twins had identified as– "Wait a sec." He picked up a bundle, the top card depicting a demonic pair of crimson eyes and a jagged grin.

Morgana tilted his head, staring at Ren with a curious expression. "What is it?"

"Arsene, back when I awakened, was able to use a dark sort of attack right?"

"Skilled in Curse magic," the feline confirmed.

Ren nodded. "And against Madarame, he used some spell that was like...a stronger version of that, right?"

"Yeah. So what?"

Ren plucked the top card out of the bundle and held it out to Morgana. "Didn't it look sort of like this?"

The not-a-cat leaned over to stare at the card, at the image of dark fury. "It did," he muttered.

He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips. "Caro...uh, the twins told me that these are 'skill cards,' that they can let a Persona tap into temporary strength. Abilities beyond what they're normally capable of, for a short time."

Morgana sat back on his haunches, processing what Ren was saying. "So," he said, "if those cards have the same sort of skills that Arsene was using..."

"We've got our firepower after all," Ren laughed. "Now, we just have to figure out how to use it."

5/27 – Friday  
After School  
Madarame's Palace

Ren waited until everyone had made it into the Safe Room before he started filling them in on the plan. "We're going to be switching up our formation for today. Trying something pretty unconventional."

Skull grinned, tapping his heel against the ground. "Lay it on us Joker, I'm so here for whatever you've got in store."

Ren chuckled. "Panther, Fox; how're you both?"

Panther scoffed. "As if you have to ask," she said. "I'm ready."

"As am I," Fox added. He kept adjusting his long sleeves, some sort of nervous tic probably. "This is all...rather intimidating. But I will give my all to the Thieves. I will follow you to the ends of the earth, should it come to that."

"It won't," Ren assured, "but thank you." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Skull and Fox, you'll be taking point. Skull, you're going to be drawing our enemies' attention, keeping them off Panther and Mona especially. Fox, you're our frontline fighter; keep focused and hit hard. Panther, rain brimstone from afar. Mona, you're cleanup and support, stay next to Panther but keep an eye on Fox. Whatever they don't finish off, you tear apart."

Mona nodded. "Yeah, I know. But, uh, I guess the rest of you know now too."

"What about you, Joker?" Skull asked.

Ren smiled. "I'll be navigating. And, when needed, passing these out." He pulled a bundle of skill cards out of his coat. "I'll give you a few right now, too, but I don't want to overwhelm you."

"What exactly are those?" Fox said.

"Some sort of infiltration tool?" Panther guessed.

"Not quite," Ren said. "They're our trump cards."

*********

The rafters above Madarame's Treasure chamber gave Ren a nonzero amount of queasiness, but he toughed it out. "Mona, can you see any changes?"

The feline shook his head. "The Treasure is where it's supposed to be. Not that many more guards than usual." He grinned, sharp teeth and all. "We should be good to go!"

Ren glanced over his shoulder at the rest of his allies, the trio waiting for him and Mona at the other end of the rafters. Skull gave him a thumbs-up, and Ren laughed. Then, he turned back towards Madarame, towards that demon dozens of feet below him. Something didn't seem quite right. Just to confirm, he pulled Yu's broken glasses from his coat pocket. At a glance through them, the object being guarded was dark, mundane; which would have been worrying if he didn't also notice a Treasure's golden glow somewhere else. "Not quite. It's a decoy. That guy," he pointed towards one of the guards near Madarame, "has the real Treasure."

"Oh," Mona said, sounding disappointed but immediately perking back up. "Wait, that means...we just have to kill that one Shadow?"

Ren nodded. "Think you can do it? Kill him and steal the Treasure, while the lights are off?"

Mona snickered. "Who do you think you're talking to?" He rubbed his little paws together. "Of course I can."

*********

Treasure in hand, or paw rather, the Thieves sprinted towards the Palace exit.

"This is going really well so far!" Skull yelled.

"Don't jinx it!" Panther snapped back.

"Courtyard, up ahead!" Mona said, schlepping the veiled painting down the stairs. "All we need to do is hit the safe room there and we're home free!"

And the gilded double-doors with their intricate peacock design slammed shut.

Fox skidded to a halt, grabbing hold of the door and yanking on it. "It won't budge."

"Mona," Ren said, continuing to glance over his shoulder, each time fearing to see Madarame's smug smirk behind them. "We need another route."

"There are no other routes!" the feline snapped. "The only way out is through the courtyard or back–"

"-through me," a cold and familiar voice finished. The Palace's ruler, that Shadow in the golden kimono, stroking his goatee and walking down towards the Thieves like he had all the time in the world. "And we both know how that will turn out for you."

Skull and Fox leapt forward, Panther less than a foot behind them, Ren and Mona taking a step back towards the door.

Madarame's Shadow sneered. "What a noble tableau." He took in the sight with a cold chuckle. "Perhaps, after I'm finished with you all, I'll have you bronzed. 'Hubris of Banditry," I'll call it." He extended one hand. "Or, you could hand me that painting, and I'll settle for your livelong servitude."

"I've been under your thumb long enough," Fox shot back. He drew his katana, the pale blade wrapped in mist. "That ends today."

"Besides," Panther added. "We've got your Treasure already. What makes you think we'll just hand it over?"

Madarame smirked. "What indeed?" He turned his yellow eyes towards Fox again. "Yusuke." His voice was sickly sweet. "Aren't you curious about that painting?"

Fox said nothing.

"Don't you have a single iota of artistic wonder?" The Shadow brought a hand to his forehead, feigning weakness. "What piece could drive me to such extremes? Could twist me into the man you see before you?" He grinned beneath his hand, lips pulled back over yellow teeth. "Don't you want to know the truth about your mother's final portrait?"

Fox stiffened completely. "Tell me," he said, voice chilled to subzero, "exactly what you mean, and perhaps I won't cut out your tongue." Despite being his ally, Ren still shivered at the raw fury pouring off him.

"See for yourself," Madarame replied in that same saccharine tone. "I swear, I won't budge an inch. If you wish to know, Yusuke, then take that knowledge for your own."

Ren could see Fox's hand shuddering. "Mona," he said. "I'm sorry–"

And Mona thrust the veiled painting into Fox's open hand. "Here! Stop moping already. If it's important to you, then just ask."

"We're friends," Ren said. "We trust you."

"And," Skull added, cocking his shotgun. "We'll keep your shitheel dad from trying anything."

Fox was silent for a long second. He sheathed his sword. "Thank you, all." A deep breath, and he pulled the veil off.

A moon or a pale sun, and a single branch – barren but for four cherry blossoms. A black-haired woman dressed in red. Her expression loving, yet woeful, cradling a...an infant in her arms. No mist, no name. Simply a tender, maternal embrace. The sight sent an immediate spike through Ren's spine.

"Is that Sayuri?" Panther asked.

Fox said nothing. His breathing came shallow, his eyes locked on the portrait. Confused, maybe. An odd, engulfing anger.

"You see?" The Shadow Madarame shook his head with exaggerated sadness. "Toshiko refused to listen to reason. She'd built up such a wonderful name for herself, and was prepared to throw it all away. For what? Love?" He snorted. "What sort of love could bloom in such degenerate conditions?"

"That child is Yusuke, isn't it?" Ren said.

"And the woman..." Panther muttered. Then, she gasped. "Wait, she's–"

"Toshiko's _mistress_." Madarame said the word with unparalleled contempt. "Not only did she feel it proper to raise a child with such filthy hands, she felt proud sharing that filth with the world. Her magnum opus: a proclamation of degeneracy?" He shook his head. "How vile. The moment she died – and what a blessing she did – I took it upon myself to correct her mistake. To wipe her shame from her legacy, keep her as pristine and beautiful as she had always been."

Ren felt almost suffocated by the tension. By the sheer, unfettered anger pulsing across the Thieves like a single shared heartbeat.

"Pristine," Fox repeated. "That's what this is about? Lying about her life, butchering her painting, letting her love gather dust in your closet. It was all about trying to preserve some....some _image_ of my mother's purity?"

"Finally," Madarame sighed, "you understand."

"I do." Fox's movement was slow, precise. With one hand, he drew his katana, with his other, cradled the portrait. His voice was calm, but Ren knew it was an affectation. He felt that anger too, that unbridled readiness to cut the bastard down where he stood. "I understand the pain my mother feels. I can hear her anguish beyond the grave, her voice sobbing out for her legacy dishonored by a man obsessed with tarnishing her name." He shook his head. "I thought you cruel, but no, it goes beyond that. You are irredeemable, Ichiryusai Madarame. And today, I put my mother to rest!"

The Shadow frowned. "So be it. I gave you a chance to return to my side, by I suppose you are far too tainted." He shrugged, and his form seemed to distort, even his voice warping and melting. "Oh well..." And Madarame sank into the floor.

A moment of silence. A tense breath. Another. And a wave of black ink swept across the ground from where Madarame had stood.

"Brace yourself!" Ren said. He fully expected the wave to hit the Thieves with some sort of force, but it simply swept across their ankles. Harmless, for now.

"Ew," Skull said, pulling one foot out of the ichor and shaking it off, splattering Mona as a result.

"Hey!" Mona protested.

"Stay focused!" Panther snapped. Her gaze darted across the room as ink swam up the sides of the room, searching in the pulsing dark for their foe.

But Madarame did not appear. Ink covered the floor and the walls, sweeping across the ceiling as well, starting to melt into the ground around their feet. Ren had a feeling that the top of the stairs, previously open to them, were sealed off for good now. Whatever Madarame was planning...

"Uh," Skull said. "Guys? Was that big statue always–" Cut off by a ripple through the ink.

Ren stared at the statue of Madarame as it started to gleam. The one piece of the room that hadn't been inked-over. Golden, and...grinning. Cold metal eyes shining with unholy red light. "Do you see?" Madarame's distorted voice bellowed from behind the statue's smile. "How hopeless you are in the face of my glory?"

"Mona," Ren whispered. "We have his Treasure, could we somehow cut off his connection to the Palace's power?"

Mona shifted back and forth, anxiety clear. "I don't know. He should already be weaker now that we're holding it, I don't know if there's anything we can do to cut that strength off completely. Except...beat him."

Ren found himself almost satisfied with the answer, almost happy that the only path forward was through that scumbag. "There's no way out of this," he said, loud enough for the others to hear. "Not unless we can kick Madarame's teeth in. Invigorate, now."

Skull chuckled and cracked his neck. "That's what I've been waiting to hear, Joker." He pulled a card from his coat pocket and snapped it like a glow-stick, the cardboard breaking cleanly and then dissolving into thin air. A faint pink glow wrapped itself around him.

Ren flicked a matching card – with the image of a circle of arrows surrounding a pink heart – out of his sleeve and crushed it in one hand. Immediately, his whole body pulsed with a steady energy, tightening his nerves, keeping him calm and focused.

Panther and Mona similarly cracked their cards. Fox, hands full, paused for a moment and then tossed his katana straight up. In one smooth motion, he fished his own card out and broke it, then caught the sword by its hilt.

Skull let out a low whistle at the stunt. "Pretty slick, Fox."

Fox didn't respond, simply stared at Madarame's statue as it took a single thunderous step down the stairs towards the Thieves. "Joker," he said. "Give our orders, please."

Ren started. Right, they were all waiting on him, weren't they? Even as Fox and Skull took point...they were relying on his instruction. He grit his teeth. No time for hesitation. "Invigorate only lasts for a few minutes, so we can't stall. He's big, but there's only one of him. Fox, Skull, get near but stay out of range. The second he turns away from you, hit him hard. Keep him occupied. Panther, Mona, break right. Panther, see if you can get up the stairs near the wall, then melt him from the other side. Mona, keep on your toes, make sure we're all healed up and protected." No objections. Four Thieves and their Joker, tense and ready. "Break!"

And the Thieves dove in separate directions. Ren locked his vision on a pillar at the bottom of the staircase and dropped into a sprint. He slid next to the pillar just as a shockwave swept past him, cutting through the air behind his head.

"Fox!" Skull yelled. "You okay?"

"I'm fine!" Fox replied. "He missed me."

Ren turned to see Skull and Fox taking up flanking positions around Madarame's statue. The dozen-foot tall colossus's seemed utterly focused on the latter – who still held Madarame's Treasure to his chest. He swung a massive golden fist towards Fox, sending another shockwave through the air. Fox managed to dodge out of the way, the blast only catching the tip of his tail and knocking a handful of fuzz across the room.

"Skull!" Ren called.

"I know, I know!" Another card from his jacket with one hand, the other to his mask. "**Captain Kidd**!" The moment his Persona manifested, Skull cracked the card. Kidd's form seemed to glow for an instant, and the pirate king let out a bellowing cry as he aimed his cannon. A blue sphere formed at its tip, a ball of azure lightning sending arcs in all directions. Ren saw Skull grit his teeth with the effort of the magic. "**Wild Thunder**!" And he fired.

Madarame's statue let out a single surprised sound and then nearly convulsed as voltaic energy hit him squarely in the side. His metal skin sparked, and Ren had to look away to avoid being blinded. As soon as the sound of heavenly fury ceased, he glanced back to see a charred-black mark the size of a dinner plate where the attack had hit, some of the gold metal warped. Even with Invigoration steadily restoring his strength, Skull wobbled in place, clearly exhausted from channeling power beyond his limits.

"You–" Madarame's statue turned towards Skull, and Fox moved.

Still holding Sayuri to his chest, he plunged his sword into the ground, reaching into his coat for his own card.

Ren's hand moved to his own mask before his mind could catch up. "**Makami**, give him strength!" He locked his focus on Fox. Blue fire, then a lupine howl from above him, and Fox was embraced in a sharp orange aura. No time for thanks, but Ren could feel his ally's gratitude.

A little square of cardboard in Fox's grasp, and the sound of it cracking between his fingers. "**Goemon**," he called, "end it!" Ren barely saw the ethereal kabuki before he struck, swinging his pipe's sharpened edge along the ink-covered ground and then up across the statue's chest.

A spurt of black ink like blood from a deep gash, dripping down the golden statue. Madarame's engorged form stumbled backwards, as if knocked off balance.

"**Inferno!**" came Panther's voice from the other side of the statue. And a pillar of flame erupted from between Madarame's feet.

A sound like metal screeching in agony, and the enormous golden statue fell to its knees. The red glow in its eyes went dark. It was still once again.

Fox similarly dropped, collapsing onto one knee and breathing hard. "Is it..." he said, "is it over?"

"I don't think so," Mona said, scrambling up the stairs towards him. "Everyone, keep–"

"You think you can defeat me with such a graceless strength?" came the voice of the artist's Shadow, echoing through the ink-stained room. "My masterpieces contain far more beauty than you could ever hope, and far more power. Allow me to demonstrate."

Ink sprayed out of the wound in the statue's chest, what had been a steady flow was now an utter torrent, smacking against the far wall with fire-hose force.

"Joker," Skull yelled, his tone beyond concerned, "the ink's rising, dude. The ink's fuckin rising!"

Sure enough, the black fluid was starting to lap against his boots again, but this time it wasn't spreading itself thin. It was, as Skull so eloquently put it, rising. "High ground!" Ren shouted back, and dove around the pillar, sprinting up the stairs. He saw Skull and Mona make similar speedy ascents towards the apex of the room. But Fox, now in front of Ren, was still barely standing.

"Fox," he said, sliding to a halt and grabbing the boy's shoulder, "come on. We need to move." 

But Fox didn't move. He was breathing hard, eyes closed, leaning on his sword to keep himself anywhere close to upright. Exhausted. At the verge of tears.

"Fox," Ren repeated. "Please, we can't stay here."

He simply held Sayuri tighter to his chest.

"Yusuke!"

Fox bolted upright, eyes wide open. Staring not through Ren but at him, focus and life and will behind those pupils; thank god. "I'm–"

"No time for sorry!" Ren yanked the young man up and shoved him up the stairs. "Go!"

And Fox went, climbing as quick as he could, katana in one hand and Treasure in the other. Ren held his shoulder tight, caught Fox when he stumbled, and kept pushing him. Forward, always forward. 

Panther, already at the top of the stairs, saw them and hurried to Fox's other side. "Come on Fox," she said, and held his other shoulder. "Just a little more, come on."

"Thank you," he said, his voice hoarse. "Thank you."

The second they crossed the last stair, the young artist dropped to his knees. Mona scrambled over and pressed two green-glowing paws against his arm. "Deep breaths," the feline said. "Good job, Fox."

"Fuckin," Skull panted, bent over, hands on his knees, "stairs! Why did it have to be stairs!?"

Ren found himself laughing. He wasn't sure why, the situation didn't feel particularly funny, but he couldn't stop giggling. "Okay, okay," he said, more to himself than anyone else. Breathe, focus. "Everyone, good work so far."

"We're not done yet," Panther asked, "right?" She stepped to the edge of the stairs and stared down at the ink pool, still rising, swallowing up step by step.

"Madarame's still got fight in him," Ren said. "So we've gotta match that." He was about to issue an order, point the Thieves into combat again, but..Fox was on the verge of collapse. "Skull, Panther, with me." He reached into his bag and pulled out a card of flame and another of thunder, tossing one to each Thief. Then, he grabbed a card from the 'Nuclear' bundle and slipped it into his sleeve. "Whatever Madarame's planning, the three of us can hold him off."

"I can," Fox muttered, "still fight."

Ren knelt down by the young man. "Fox, am your leader?"

He nodded.

"If I say fight, you'll fight?"

Another nod.

"Good. Now sit right here until Mona finishes healing you." Ren smiled. "That's an order, Fox."

Fox looked on the verge of protesting, but he simply nodded. "As you wish, Joker."

"Mona-"

"Yeah, yeah," the not-a-cat interrupted. "I'll keep him from doing anything stupid."

Ren reached over and patted Mona's head. "Thank you. Stay safe." Then, he stood and turned back towards the stairs. Skull on his left, Panther on his right. Ready.

Ink had nearly reached them now, and it was finally starting to slow its ascent. Rather than simply rise, it was lapping at the stairs just below their current plateau. Madarame's statue had been engulfed too, the room was now only the raised floor and an enormous lake of ink.

Silence.

"Isn't," Skull mumbled, shifting weight from one foot to another, "isn't ink supposed to be like crazy expensive? I wonder if we could bring a bucket back with us, or something."

Panther stared at him like the young man had started speaking in tongues. "We have four million yen in Joker's attic. What the hell do we need a bucket of ink for?"

Before Ren had a chance to add his own teasing chastisement, the ink lake rippled. "Here he comes," he said. "Stay sharp."

And the Shadow Madarame rose out of the ink. Untouched by the black ocean, in that same golden kimono and ugly smirk. Far less monstrous than Ren had expected. "I," he said, "am the great Madarame. Gaze upon my majesty, Thieves, and despair. For you will soon be erased from the world, but my name shall live on forever!" He raised his arms, hands up and palms open, and the ink around him seemed to shudder.

The words 'clear shot' sprung to Ren's head. He grabbed the pistol from his belt, pointed it, and fired. Madarame didn't physically react beyond a barely-visible flinch, but he was instantly obscured from view by a vertical plane of ink that raised itself between him and the bullet. A second later, it dropped back into the ocean, revealing the still smirking and still unharmed Madarame.

"A volunteer, then?" Madarame bellowed laughter. "Very well." He swept his arm through the air in a dramatic motion, and pointed at Ren with two fingers. The ink seemed to congeal by the artist's side. Then, quicker than should have been possible, a column of ink like a fist swung out of the lake towards Ren.

He dove to the right, out of the way, but the impact of that column into the ground still knocked him off balance. Ren steadied himself, glancing over his shoulder to see the column retreating, sinking back into the lake.

"Try that again, asshole!" Skull yelled, one hand on his mask, the other reaching into his jacket–

"Skull!" Ren shouted. "Not yet, the ink is keeping him safe and we don't know how strong that shield is."

A flash of heat against his side. "Let's test it, then," Panther said. "**Carmen**!" Flame leapt from the dancer's fingertips, twin fireballs arcing across the room on curveball trajectories, spinning off to either side of Madarame only to fall straight towards the Shadow – Ren found himself envious of Panther's absurd precision.

It was less a wall that formed from the ink as a hollow cylinder, rising out of the lake to protect Madarame on all sides from the oncoming fire. Panther's flame hit, but not what she had intended. The ink wall hissed, letting off black smoke as part of it evaporated, but it melted back into the black sea without any issue.

Madarame shook his head. "Impatience is a nasty habit. Let's rid you of that imperfection." Another sweeping gesture, and another column of ink swung like a huge weapon.

Ren knew Panther couldn't switch from fight to flight as quickly as he could. She couldn't get out of the way fast enough. So he grit his teeth, dove in front of her and grabbed his mask. "**Shiki-Ouji**!" The paper demon unfolded itself, a white samurai in front of the two Thieves, just in time to take the full brunt of Madarame's attack. A midnight impact against pale armor. Shiki-Ouji was tough, but Ren still felt the impact in his bones. "Panther, now!"

Panther, thankfully, was still quick on her feet. "Carmen, let's give him an encore." The crack of cardboard in her hand. "**Agidyne**!" A spear of blinding flame shot right past Shiki-Ouji, past the ink column, dead on track to collide with Madarame.

And it smacked into another impromptu wall, ink sizzling and smoking but still preventing the magic from reaching its target.

"Come on!" Skull growled. "Stop hiding, you little shit!" He cocked his shotgun, and fired. Pellets sunk into the ink wall.

Ren's mind whirred with impossibilities. What could they do? Nothing seemed to work, they were yet again unable to pierce a perfect defense. Could they...Ren took a deep breath. He didn't have an opportunity to sit on his ass and let the Thieves wear themselves out. Even if it meant surrender, if it meant losing the moral battle to save his friends, Ren would accept that sacrifice. He raised his hand to his mask, Arsene's name on the tip of his tongue–

"Ichiryusai!" A shout that silenced the room. "Your son wishes to speak with you." Fox, taking slow and steady steps, walked past Ren. Sayuri held to his chest. Sword sheathed. He only paused for an instant, but Ren heard his whisper: "Please. Trust me."

Ren nodded. He locked eyes with Skull and mouthed 'get to cover.' It was a vague command, but Skull caught the drift, beating a hasty retreat towards a small raised wall near the left side of the plateau. Ren turned to Panther and slipped her another crimson card. "Stay low, catch your breath. When Fox gives the word, you know what to do."

She nodded, looking beyond exhausted but still somehow standing. "Got it," she panted.

Ren turned his attention back towards Skull, slipping past Fox to join the blond jock behind the raised wall.

"Ah, Yusuke," the Shadow's voice didn't so much soften as ferment, far more rotten than sweet. "You finally come crawling back to me."

"Tell me," Fox said. He stood tall, back straight and eyes locked on the Shadow of his father. "Why pretend that Sayuri had been stolen? If you care so much about my mother's legacy, her 'perfect' image, why hide it?"

Madarame looked as if he'd just been asked to consider something foul. "Because of _her_." He gestured towards the painting, the tender depiction of Miss Kitagawa's lover. "That foul woman still blamed me for Toshiko's death. She sought to tarnish my name, had the nerve to threaten my reputation if I didn't acquiesce to her demands." He smirked, wide and cruel. "So, what would happen to those accusations if their focus simply...vanished?"

"You were aiming to frame her," Fox replied. Not a question. A cold fury behind his words. "To protect yourself by accusing her of theft."

"Only if she decided to act against me," Madarame replied. "Thankfully, that slut possessed enough of her faculties to figure out that she had no longer had any evidence against me–" A bolt of frost like an icicle pierced through the air next to Madarame's head, slamming into the far wall with explosive force.

"Thank you," Fox said, "my former sensei. For providing me with yet another reason to sharpen my blade against your spine." Goemon flickering in the air behind him, taking a long breath from his pipe. "Take solace in this: after I'm finished destroying you, I'll ensure the entire world knows _exactly_ what kind of man you are. I'll broadcast your crimes across every television in Japan. Whether or not I end your pathetic existence here...your life is over, Ichiryusai." Ren watched as the ink near the platform began to slow its rippling, to stall and lighten and then freeze, a sheet of ice inching its way across the ocean. "I will strike you down for my mother...no, for _both_ my mothers!" And Fox pulled his final card from his coat.

Ren felt his entire nervous system spark into action. "Phantoms!" he yelled. "Let's give our Fox an opening!"

Skull let out a belt of excited laughter. "I thought you'd never ask." He vaulted over the raised wall, then dropped into a stumbling sprint across the iced-over ocean of ink.

Madarame flinched at the advancing foe, and the ocean sprung into action at the speed of molasses, a column forming through the frost. Too slow, far too slow.

The jock's mask shattered in a blaze of blue fire, remnants of cardboard dissolving in his offhand. "**Kidd**, let's give him hell!" Skull raised his red pole above his head, and the crimson wood burst into a dazzling display of thunderous energy, wrapped entirely in lightning. Skull slid to a halt, grit his teeth, and swung the electrified bat with professional form. _Crack_. And the ink column exploded, bursting like a swollen water balloon, spraying both Skull and Madarame with ichor. The Thief stumbled backwards, dazed, not quite out of range.

"**Zorro**!" Mona commanded. And a gust of air threw Skull near-twenty feet back towards the other Thieves, the boy skidding and rolling across the ice. Out of danger, thankfully.

Ren glanced to the other side of the room, towards Panther, who met his gaze and nodded. He cracked the card. "**Shiisaa**!"

Panther, less than a single breath behind him. "**Carmen**!"

A deafening rumble in his bones, some indescribable energy flowing through Ren's fingers into his chest, up through his lungs and then out. And a violet sun exploded in Madarame's face, indescribable brilliance flooding the room from a celestial flare of cosmic energy directed entirely at the Palace's ruler. Ren might have heard a scream of satisfying agony beneath the roar of a detonating star. Seconds later – though it might have been minutes – that blinding purple glow faded, and Ren's vision cleared to see Madarame's Shadow still standing, his golden robes singed and torn and stained with ink. The vain artist stumbled in place, gesticulating some sort of command to the now completely stationary ocean.

Ren looked to Fox, even as his eyes seemed to unfocus, his vision blurring slightly from sudden exhaustion. "It's all you. Finish this."

Fox looked down at the portrait, at the true Sayuri, his father's Treasure, and then closed his eyes. He raised one hand, holding the half-broken card over his head. "**Goemon**! Please escort my former sensei into the next ice age." The kabuki breathed in deep, then exhaled with terrifying force.

Ren felt oddly warm. He saw a single snowflake fall from the ink ceiling above Madarame's head, one tiny iota of frost. It whirled and danced, spinning in the air on its leisurely descent. It, ever so gently, landed on the Shadow's chest. And it burst into a sphere of absolute cold. Madarame could not so much as scream before his breath froze in his lungs. The bastard artist's Shadow coughed out a cascade of snowflakes, and dropped to his knees, shuddering and wheezing, choking on the frigid air. Suffocating on his son's cold fury.

Ren looked to Fox, towards the young man's stiff posture, strained from the magic he was still channeling. Refusing to let go.

"Fox," Mona said, rubbing his paws together in a concerned little fidget. "If Madarame's Shadow dies, so does he. You know that."

Yet none of the Thieves stepped towards him. Ren could tell it wasn't fear that kept them, but...he couldn't quite articulate what it was. Respect, perhaps. Sympathy. Maybe love.

"It's your choice," Ren added. "Your right to take what he owes you. And...it's up to you to decide what that is. His penance, or his life."

Something glimmered on Fox's cheek, like a tear frozen against his skin. "I can't...stand..." he muttered, "looking at his...face. Not anymore."

Madarame gasped at nothing, his face nearly blue. Breathless. Dying.

"Fox," Panther started, then hesitated. "Don't think about him. Think about you. What you need to move on, to stop thinking about what he did to–" She cut herself off, biting her lip.

"You've gotta live, man," Skull cut in. "Whatever that takes, whatever you've gotta do, you can't stop moving. It's your life. Yours, not his."

Fox shuddered. He let out a quiet sound, like a stifled sob. Then, he screamed. A single note, drenched in anger and agony and grief and loss. He screamed until his lungs gave out. Falling into shallow, pained breaths.

And Madarame's Shadow gasped at the air that was suddenly warm and breathable again, choked and gagged and spat bile against the frozen ink.

"Fuck," Fox muttered, his voice hoarse. He held Sayuri to his chest like one might cradle an infant. "I...I hate this. I hate how he...makes me feel. I don't...want to feel this way ever...ever again. I don't ever want to be like him."

"I know," Ren said. "It's over, Yusuke. It's okay." He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, and Fox leaned into his touch. "It's over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been an absolutely insane week tbh. Beyond turning 24 (yay me), there's been a whole lot of really intense emotional stuff coming up in my life right now. Important life changes, even just in the past few days. That comes with a lot of Big Feelings coming up, which you can probably tell by the tone and intensity of this chapter. For those who enjoy the quieter and subtler moments of this fic, there's going to be plenty of those coming up next, and some more fun, lighthearted action.
> 
> If ya wanna chat, [I am on tumblr.](https://a-missing-ache.tumblr.com/)


	19. Phantoms, Chariot, Faith and Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This chapter features a character from Persona 5 Royal who was not present in the original game. It does not feature any P5R-specific spoilers, only information present in the Royal trailers. For those wishing to avoid all Royal information, feel free to skip the section "5/30 – Monday, Morning, Aoyama-Itchome."

5/28 – Saturday  
After School  
Cafe Leblanc, Attic

The day after the Thieves' final infiltration of Madarame's Palace, after they had stolen the man's sinful heart, Ren felt surprisingly revitalized. Besides for a bit of stiffness, there were no issues to speak of. He'd expected the others to feel the same, but a glance around the attic at the exhausted trio of teens showed otherwise. "We don't have to hang out today," he offered. Ren adjusted on his mattress to get a little more comfortable. "You guys can–"

"Duuuude," Ryuji said, slumped back to the point of half falling out of his chair. "It's finally the weekend, and we just kicked ass in a–" He cut himself off with a long yawn. "-major way. We should be celebrating, and shit."

Ann nodded, holding her small mug of coffee in both hands, taking deep breaths of the steam. "I'm more relaxed with you four anyway," she mumbled.

Yusuke didn't say anything, just kept nibbling on the nail of his thumb, a thousand-mile gaze towards the far wall.

"Well," Morgana grumbled, stretching out next to Ren on the mattress, "doesn't look like any of you have enough energy for karaoke. So that's off the table."

"We could go get dinner somewhere?" Ryuji said.

"I'm not really that hungry," Ren admitted.

Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, yeah, me neither."

Ann took a long sip and then put her cup down. "What about a movie? The theater in Shibuya probably has...something playing."

"And what if one of you falls asleep partway through?" Morgana teased. "They'd kick us out of the theater if Ryuji started snoring."

Ryuji glared at the feline. "Bet they don't allow ca..." He caught himself. "Don't allow little fuzzy creatures inside either."

Eager to cut off a potential fight, Ren cut in. "Well, what if we just do something here? I'll ask boss if you can stay late, and if anyone falls asleep it's no problem."

"Something like what?" Ann asked.

Ren didn't have a response.

"Let's just watch a film then," Yusuke finally added.

Ryuji gave the young man an odd look. "We already said why that wouldn't work."

"No, I mean." He pointed to the television on the table behind Ann. "Watch a movie here."

"Oh!" Ren smacked himself in the forehead. "Right. Right, yeah." He stood up. "And uh, like I said, you all feel free to pass out if you're tired."

*********

"Oh my god," Ann spluttered from her seat on the floor, choking on her own laughter. "Fuck you Yusuke, you _know _this isn't a smart enough movie for that." 

Yusuke stayed adamant, crossing his arms in his chair despite his honest smile. "Unless it is an impossibly recessive gene, I see no reason how Vee could be Luka's sister, since neither of Luka and therefore Vee's parents have red eyes."

"She has red eyes," Ann retorted, still giggling, "because she's evil. It's not that deep!"

Ren found himself glancing over at Ryuji, who had also moved to the mattress next to him and currently had the biggest, dumbest looking grin on his face, snickering at the scene.

"I promise you," Yusuke said, "that the laws of genetics do not bend to villainy."

"They're fighting wizards in _space!_" Ann shrieked, before doubling over laughing.

Ren couldn't hold in his laughter either, and the Thieves drowned out the TV with collective mirth.

A knock on wood, and the familiar black hair of Leblanc's owner popped up next to the attic banister. "Sounds like you all are having fun," he said with a smile.

"Oh." Ren found himself realizing just how loud they had been. "I'm sorry–"

Sojiro shook his head. "Hey, I'm the only one here to be bothered anyway. The last customers left a little while ago, so I was just about to head out." He rolled his head, hand on his neck. "Haven't lost your keys, right?"

Ren pulled the keys out of his pocket and shook them for emphasis. "Still got em."

"Good." Sojiro waved to the teens and Morgana. "Alright then, enjoy yourselves. Ciao." Back down the stairs.

"Ciao!" Ryuji called back, echoed a second after by Ann.

Ren half expected Yusuke to say his own polite farewell too, but the young man seemed to be busy staring at his left hand, rolling his wrist and frowning. "Yusuke? You doing alright?"

The painter started. "Ah, yes, my apologies." He raised his arm. "Just feeling a little sore. I painted quite vigorously today, and along with yesterday–" Yusuke abruptly cut off, an odd cloud across his face. Nothing else needed to be said. The sight of Madarame's Shadow coughing bile across frozen ink still haunted Ren's thoughts.

"Dude," Ryuji said. "Uh. Did Madarame...like...." He snapped his fingers with frustrated energy.

"Has he changed yet?" Morgana cut straight to the point from his seat on the floor next to Ann.

"I'm not quite sure," Yusuke replied. "I admit, I have gone out of my way to avoid him so far." He looked down at the floor, away from the bed, hands in his lap. "He seems more distracted. Normally, Sens..._Madarame_ departs each morning before I do. I am to prepare my own breakfast, or he'll leave me leftovers of his. But today, he was at the table when I came downstairs. Not even eating, just drinking coffee. And he was still there when I left."

"Perfect!" Morgana exclaimed, and stretched himself out. "Apparently, it takes a little while for changes of heart to sink in. Kamoshida's took over a week, after all. 'Different behavior' is a very good sign."

"Ah," Yusuke said. "I...I wasn't aware." He put on a smile Ren could tell was forced. "I'll do my best to keep an eye on him. Just in case..."

Ann shook her head. "Yusuke, his Palace collapsed. We stole his Treasure, there's nothing more we can do. We'll find out when the time comes." She flicked her fingernails against each other. "It hurts you to be around Madarame, right?"

The young man hesitated, then nodded.

"So stay the fuck away from him," she said firmly.

Yusuke smiled again, faint, but this time it seemed honest. "Thank you."

"Speaking of his Treasure," Ren said. "Any ideas what you're going to do with 'Sayuri?' You could probably donate it to a gallery or something after–" He cut himself off when Yusuke shook his head.

"As much as my mother's portraiture deserves to be seen," he said, quietly, "I have had enough of those institutions to last me a long time, I think."

Right. They had fostered Madarame's corruption, after all. So many gallery owners willing to become accomplices to his crimes. "I'm sorry," Ren said.

"No apologies necessary," Yusuke replied, simply. "I can't keep the painting hidden in my room forever, after all. I'll think on a fitting place for it, where her love can do...the most good, perhaps."

Ren smiled. "Sounds like a good plan."

A silence fell in the attic, with only the sound of a film they'd all lost interest in.

Ryuji broke the quiet. "Now that you mention it, I'm pretty sore from yesterday too." He stretched his arms out over his head. Then, he started. "Oh shit. Ren, isn't there like, a bathhouse right across the street from here?"

Ren nodded. "I haven't been there myself, but yeah."

"We should totally go!" The jock's face was flushed with near-solar excitement. "Like, as a dude-to-dude bonding sesh. Shit, I haven't done that since I got kicked off the track team." Ren expected that statement to land with more impact, but Ryuji seemed too caught up in his own jubilation to notice. "Uh, sorry Ann, you wouldn't be able to come with us."

Ann shrugged. "I was getting kinda tired anyway. Probably gonna head back home after this so I don't pass out on the train."

Morgana plopped back down. "Bet I'd get kicked out too," he grumbled. Ann reached over and pet his head, and Ren heard a quiet purr from across the room.

Yusuke sighed, crossing his arms. "A public bathhouse isn't quite my ideal onsen experience, but it still sounds lovely."

Ren nodded, smiling at the mental image of...wait. "Uh, nude bath?"

Yusuke nodded. "I believe so. Very little point bathing clothed, after all."

"Ah." Ren felt all the color drain from his face. "Cool. You guys have fun."

Ryuji's expression fell in an instant. "You're...not coming with?"

His chest ached at the thought of disappointing Ryuji, but Ren nodded. "Yeah, I'm like. No. No to public bath."

Ryuji rubbed his chin, crossing one leg over the other. "I mean, I know some weird old dudes show up to public bathhouses sometimes. We can just go later, those guys get tired pretty early after all."

Ren shook his head. "No, that's not–"

"And," the oblivious jock continued, "I know it's like, pretty embarrassing doing it for the first time and all. 'Specially since if it's a new thing for you. But me and Yusuke aren't gonna judge or whatever."

"That's not the issue," Ren said, more firmly this time.

"What then..." Yusuke cut himself off. "Is it something that we can help with?"

Ren almost laughed. "Well, considering I'd rather die than be naked around other people in any context–" And he clamped his lips shut. Why did he say that out loud? Why the fuck did he say that out loud!? He found his gaze drifting towards Ryuji, expecting the boy's expression to be some mask of anger, disgust, disappointment.

Instead, the jock simply stared at him, blinking, brow a little furrowed. "Ren, you have swim trunks, right?"

"Uh. Yeah? I don't see–"

"So wear those," Ryuji said, simply. "You don't have to get naked or nothin."

Ren stared at him. "Doesn't that...sort of defeat the purpose of the whole, like, team bonding thing? If I'm the only one..."

Ryuji snorted. "Nah dude. Like, back on the track team, we used to do a bathhouse outing after ever meet. Half the guys wore suits the first few times. Hell, I wore one too. No judgement here."

"I'd wager," Yusuke added, "some of them continued wearing theirs even longer?"

"Oh, yeah, like, for sure." Ryuji leaned back on the mattress. "Like, there was this one guy who _never_ took them off. And it wasn't–" He cut himself off, brow furrowed. "Well. I guess everyone else gave him shit about that. Me too." He quickly waved a hand in preemptive dismissal. "But, like, I'm not that kinda dude any more! Promise, you won't hear a peep out of me bout it!"

Ren didn't know what to say. It was still...far, far beyond his normal comfortability. But he couldn't say it didn't sound nice, even just relaxing in the hot water. And with Ryuji, and Yusuke? Ren took a deep breath. "Sure, let's go." He spied Ann giving him a big smile from behind Yusuke, some sort of odd sparkle in her eyes. Like pride.

*********

Ren kept his gaze towards the ceiling, leaning back and letting his entire torso dip beneath the water. He couldn't see much without his glasses, and the steam provided further obscured things, but it wasn't like there was much to look at. Besides, uh, the obvious. "This is nice," he said. It did feel odd being the only one wearing anything, but they'd managed to catch the bathhouse otherwise empty and the temperature was perfect.

"For real," Ryuji agreed. The jock let out a long, satisfied sigh. "Shit, I missed this."

"You could have gone on your own," Yusuke offered.

"Nah dude, it's not the same. Good company makes baths, like, go from pretty comfy to goddamn paradise."

Ren glanced down towards Ryuji – whose seat in the water was facing just over Ren's right shoulder. He made a conscious effort to keep his gaze strictly towards the jock's face. "Glad to hear we're good company," Ren teased.

"Uh, duh." Ryuji snorted with laughter. Might have just been lightheadedness from the steam, but the sound made Ren's heart smack against the inside of his ribs. "You're the best company."

"I wholeheartedly concur," Yusuke said. He was sitting against the side, arms on the bath's lip, facing both Ren and Ryuji. His head was back against the floor, a paragon image of relaxation. "I wish it could have been under better circumstances, but...I am beyond blessed to have met you both. And Ann and Morgana as well, of course."

"Yeah, I feel the same way." Ryuji let out a long breath. Ren felt the water push against him, and realized it was the jock's restless leg, jittering its way through the bathwater. "Like. If I hadn't confronted Kamoshida last year, I'd probably still be running track. I wouldn't have met you, Ren, or any of the Thieves. Well, I mean, I knew Ann from middle school, but..." He sighed again. "I'm sorta rambling here, but like, I guess I'm trying to say it wasn't a mistake. Me getting myself kicked off the team, and all."

"Even if we'd never met," Ren said, softly, "it still wouldn't have been a mistake."

"I can't say that I know the entire situation," Yusuke added, "but from everything I've heard, it must have taken extraordinary courage."

Ren nodded. "It's shitty...okay, shitty's an understatement, but it's shitty that you had to fight Kamoshida alone, back then. It never should have gotten to that point, but it wasn't your fault that it did." He choked back a knot in his throat. "It wasn't your fault."

Ryuji was quiet for a moment, simply staring at the ceiling. "You guys are the fuckin best," he said, finally, stained by what must have been a sob threatening to bubble out of him. The jock scooted off his seat, half-swimming towards Ren with one arm open for an embrace.

"Naked!" Ren yelped.

Ryuji started. "Right! Right, uh." Despite his sheepish expression, the blond laughed. "Sorry." He returned to his previous position.

Ren, even though he felt like his face was threatening to boil off, found himself snickering too. "It's cool. Just, uh, yeah. Thanks." He glanced towards Yusuke to see the young man wearing a strange expression; sort of melancholy, maybe, possessed of an honest but distant smile. "Yusuke?"

Yusuke blinked, returning to awareness before Ren had the chance to ask what was on his mind. "Apologies. I was simply...taking in the moment." He closed his eyes. "If it is at all possible, I think I would like to remember this moment for a long while."

Ren still felt like there was something he wasn't saying, but he decided not to pry. "Me too Yusuke, me too."

5/30 – Monday  
Morning  
Aoyama-Itchome

The bellowing rant of a particularly irate customer downstairs had woken Ren up earlier than he was used to, but he'd still gotten off the subway before he realized he was nearly a half hour early for school. Morgana was probably still asleep in his bag, judging from the feline's complete silence. To keep from disturbing him, Ren took the stairs towards aboveground far slower than he normally would. Coincidentally, that meant he also was able to stop himself from colliding with the red-haired young woman who'd stopped completely on the staircase in front of him.

"Excuse me," he said.

She started, and glanced towards Ren, away from the poster she'd been staring at. "I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to stop, I'll keep walking now!" To prove her point, she immediately turned towards the exit once more and resumed her ascent.

Ren was about to wonder if he'd seen the girl somewhere when he remembered her name. "Kasumi, wait up!" He hurried after her, skipping a few steps to catch up with the girl. "It's Ren, we met outside Maruki's office."

She gave him an odd glance, like she couldn't quite remember him, but then her face lit up. "Oh, right, Mister Amamiya!"

"Just Ren," he laughed. "Uh, would it be too..." He bit back the question he really wanted to ask. Held his tongue, didn't inquire if she'd remembered anything yet. If what Kasumi had forgotten was anything like what he had...he just didn't want to hurt her. "Is therapy going well for you?"

Kasumi nodded. "Very much. I..." She hesitated, faced straight ahead again. "Well, I hope so."

The noncommittal tone felt like fingernails across Ren's spine. "Only hope?" he prompted.

She shrugged. "I've been seeing Mister Maruki for a while. Um, a year? He says I've made a lot of pr-ogress since then, but, I still don't remember anything new."

Ah. Well, he didn't need to ask now. "I'm sorry," Ren said. "I know that feeling, I think."

"Like a horse stuck in mud," Kasumi said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah. I'd say that's accurate." The two reached the top stair now, and Ren paused to catch his breath. 

Kasumi kept walking, but halted suddenly, probably as soon as she noticed Ren wasn't next to her. She glanced in both directions, then finally over her shoulder, starting at the sight of him. "Oh! There you are."

Ren laughed. "Yep, here I am." He took one last long breath, then joined Kasumi again. "Maruki coming to Shujin is pretty lucky then, right? Since you met with him before."

"Oh, not at all," Kasumi replied, shaking her head with such force that her ponytail smacked each side of her face in turn. "Mister Maruki said he appealed to Shujin, since he knew I was–" And the girl flinched to a stop, less of a simple start than an unprompted full-body convulsion.

Ren nearly jumped out of his skin, heart immediately kicked into panic.

"I wasn't sup-sup...meant to say that," she stuttered, shuddering in place. "I wasn't–" Both hands against her chest, Kasumi's knees looked ready to buckle.

"Hey," Ren said, trying to keep his own heart from climbing up his throat. "It's alright, you didn't do anything wrong. I'll...I've got a bad memory anyway, right?" He twisted a lock of hair between his fingers. "And I didn't even hear you that well. So, consider it forgotten. Okay?"

Kasumi was silent for a moment. Maybe she was shaking less, Ren couldn't tell for sure, but she neither moved nor said anything for a long few seconds. Then she straightened up and glanced towards Ren, her eyes looking absently just over his shoulder. "Are you sure?" she asked, in a small voice. "I don't...it was wrong, I shouldn't have said it, and–" Kasumi cut herself off, her breathing erratic. Not quite a sob.

Ren took a deep breath, forcing his anxiety down, forcing his heart to beat its typical tempo. "I don't think you did anything wrong," he said. "Accidents happen. And you didn't tell me anything Maruki'd be upset about." She gave him an odd look, so he elaborated. "I'm not Maruki, but I bet he asked you not to talk about that because he didn't want people to judge you too harshly. He's supposed to be here for normal mental health counseling, after all." Ren's right hand found his left wrist, he ran his fingers across the scar he knew to be there. "But, I'm seeing him too. For some of the same things, probably. Nothing to judge."

She seemed to consider that. Calmer, perhaps, or at least farther dissociated from panic. "Do I have to tell him that I told you?" she asked.

Ren shook his head. "Not unless it feels upsetting to not tell him."

"But..." Her brow furrowed. "He'd be mad if I didn't, right?"

"I don't think he'd be mad at you at all," Ren said. "He doesn't seem like that sort of guy. If you want to, I could go tell him with you, so you don't have to do it on your own?"

Kasumi tilted her head at Ren, smiling in an odd strained way. "Hm," she said, a half-lilt, almost humming the sound.

"What?"

"I think you're very kind," she replied. "And I'm not sure why."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Do I need a reason?" he mumbled.

Kasumi shrugged. "I'm not used to it," she continued, "and...um..." She shifted in place. "I'm not quite sure that I trust you yet. I'm sorry."

Ren nodded. "Nothing to apologize for." He didn't distrust her at all, but, there was obviously a lot he wasn't comfortable telling Kasumi. "I get that."

"Oh," she said. And she wiggled her fingers in midair, arms by her sides but hands up, some sort of idle fidget. "I'm glad. That makes me very happy." Kasumi wobbled back and forth for a moment, like a blade of grass in the wind. "I don't know why, but I feel like you und-erstand me really well. That's weird, right?"

"I dunno," he said. "I guess, we're pretty similar in a lot of ways?"

She nodded. "Hm. Hm hm. You wouldn't happen to be a gymnast too?"

A gymnast, huh? A chill across Ren's face, like the familiar embrace of Joker's mask. "Not really gymnastics, but my friends and I are pretty active." What was the best analogy for what they did? Vigilante was a little too accurate... "We parkour. Sorta."

"Oh!" Kasumi's face lit up. "That sounds exciting! Per-haps I could join you all sometime."

Ren rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe, yeah. It's sort of, uh. Not strictly legal? Like we go places we're not supposed to. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble." He felt bad about shooting her down, but it wasn't exactly like he could just invite Kasumi into a Palace.

She stared at him, nodding slowly. "I see. So it's not murder."

Ren blanched. A smell like sulfur, sharp and acrid. Some odd echo in his eardrums.

"Ah!" Kasumi started, shaking both head and hands. "No, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean–" She struggled to speak, but her words seemed to catch in her throat. The girl took a deep breath. "There were some rumors. I heard about you. That your rec-ord was because you, uh." Hands together, fingers wiggling against each other. "Killed someone. But, you didn't, right?"

Oh. Criminal record. Right. "I didn't," Ren replied. "I pushed someone and he sued me."

She blinked at him. "That doesn't sound bad at all," she muttered. "Why do people think you're a bad person for that?'

Ren shrugged. "I dunno. They assume the worst, I guess."

Kasumi frowned. "Well, I think you're a lovely person Mist...uh, Ren."

He smiled. "Thanks, Kasumi," he replied. "I think you're a lovely person too."

5/30 – Monday  
After School  
Shibuya, Station Square

At the bottom of the stairs from the Ginza line, Ren noticed the omnipresent sound of Shibuya's bustle felt a little louder today. A little more impassioned.

"–and beyond that," came a voice from the square, booming and full of energy, "we find out a teacher at a so-called prestigious local academy had been assaulting his students!"

Ren froze.

"Sexual harassment, corporal punishment, repeated coercion; these are abuses of power that should never have been accepted in an educational institution. And yet, this monster was allowed to continue abusing young people for, according to released testimony, the past four years!"

"Ren?" Morgana said from inside his bag. "Why did you stop? Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Ren replied. "I just...kinda wanna listen to this guy's speech." He walked into the square proper, slowly ever closer to the speaker's voice from the other side of a station building.

"As well," the man continued, "it is hardly the first time these incidents have come to light. There have been multiple complaints, appeals by his _victims_ towards staff and the police. But were they taken seriously? No! These young men and women were made to suffer alone in silence, or warped into pariahs by the very system that protects their abusers."

Ren found himself nodding.

"Now, these individuals have a chance to redeem themselves. There should have been a major investigation, at the very least, to determine any staff members who might be committing similar abuses or who were direct accomplices to this monster. But there has been nothing! Beyond arresting a confessed abuser, those officers who should have protected the victims have yet to actually do so."

Around the side of the building now, Ren could see the man, a receding hairline and green sash across his chest, and a stern round face that looked awfully familiar.

"How can we place our trust in protectors who do not protect, in servers who do not serve?" The man brought a fist down into his open palm. "What sort of example are we setting for the next generation? That actions only have consequences for those who go against the status quo? How can we expect them to grow into happy, healthy adults in such an environment?"

Ren glanced towards the small crowd, expecting passionate applause, but...there was hardly any reaction. A few exhausted looking businessmen with glazed over eyes and drooped expressions, a student leaning against the building while tapping away at some sort of mobile game, and a woman passed out on a piece of cardboard, covered by an uncomfortable-looking wool blanket. Ren felt the urge to applaud, maybe spark some excitement in the half-dozen apathetic witnesses, but the thought of so many eyes on him kept his hands in his pockets.

If the man on the podium was bothered by the silence, he didn't seem it. He took a long swig from a metal water bottle before continuing. "It is our duty, our responsibility, to prevent these atrocities from occurring in the first place. Barring that, even if we should accept our inability to save every young man and young woman, we should at very least act swiftly and decisively to replace any system that enables their suffering!" Then, he paused. "Every young person, I mean to say. Even, or rather especially, those who do not...er..." The man cleared his throat, clearly thrown off by his own interruption. "Such....such systems should be replaced...no, wait, I said that already." His confidant posture wilted. "Well. Thank you very much for listening to my speech!" He bowed, and the businessmen immediately walked towards the subway, the student similarly strolling back towards Central Street.

"That was a real mess," Morgana mumbled.

"Just at the end," Ren said. "The rest of his speech was amazing."

"Are you gonna go tell him?"

Ren hesitated. Would it be too weird to give a compliment like that to a stranger? He hadn't even clapped during the speech at all.

The man stepped down off the podium and wiped some sweat from his brow on the sleeve of his slightly-too-tight suit jacket. He walked over to the passed-out woman and knelt down next to her. "–inconveniencing–" came his voice, a faint mumble. Then he reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, counted out a few bills and slipped them beneath the woman's blanket, bowing his head slightly.

"Yeah," Ren replied. "I'll tell him." The man started back towards his podium, so Ren quickly crossed over to reach him partway across the square. "Excuse me, sir?"

The man looked towards him, and his tired face lit up. "Ah. Hello young man, how can I help you?"

"I listened to your speech," Ren said, trying to keep himself from mumbling, "and I thought it was very good. I agreed with you. Well, agree. Yeah."

He chuckled. "Well, thank you very much." Then his expression seemed to fall. "I haven't seen you at the beef bowl shop in a few weeks, you didn't happen to lose your job there, did you?"

And the man's familiar face clicked into a name. "Oh, no no." Ren rubbed the back of his neck. "It's part time, and I've just been really busy recently. Exams, and all."

"I see, I see," the man – Yoshida – replied. "That's good to hear. It's not uncommon for businesses like that to cycle through dozens of young people every few months." He shook his head, letting out a little frustrated sigh. "They stay understaffed to cut costs, then fire any employees who can't pick up the slack."

Ren nodded. "That's awful." He made a mental note to keep his ears open, in case a similar request came up on the Phansite. Maybe he could ask Mishima to look into it...

Yoshida started. "Ah, I apologize. I didn't mean to go off topic like that."

"It's fine," Ren said. "You could do your next speech on that, maybe."

"Perhaps," Yoshida chuckled. "As things are, I find myself with no shortage of speech topics. There's simply too much that needs to change." He sighed. "Perhaps I should give more speeches on the same topic, though. It's rather difficult to do right by such important subjects while slipping up as I did tonight."

Ren shrugged. "I dunno, I think you did fine by it, slip up aside." He shifted, not quite sure why he was suddenly feeling so embarrassed. "I should know, after all. I go to Shujin."

Yoshida was quiet for a little while. "I'm very sorry," he said, and continued before Ren could absolve his apology, "that you went through as much, without anyone on your side. It must have been very difficult, and I am sorry."

"Thank you," Ren said. "I did have some people on my side, though."

Yoshida smiled. "I'm very glad to hear that. And I'm glad to hear that my speech resonated with you, that's just as important to me as educating the uninformed. Not much point in protesting harm while causing that same harm; feels rather cruel, beyond counter-intuitive."

A little click in Ren's mind. "Is that why you slipped up? You were worried about causing harm?"

Yoshida hesitated. "Yes," he finally replied. "I've been told by my grandchild that my language is rather...outdated at times." He adjusted his collar. "They've corrected me so often, yet I still find myself making mistakes. Changing one's vocabulary isn't easy at any age, but I find it especially difficult." Yoshida let out a long sigh. "I haven't yet figured out how to keep speaking confidently when I recognize such mistakes. To correct myself without losing my train of thought completely."

Ren found words springing to his tongue, unbidden. "Swift and decisive action," he replied.

Yoshida gave him an odd look, and then raised his eyebrows as the words sunk in. "I see." He burst out laughing. "You're quite right. A simple answer, but a good one." He extended a gloved hand. "Thank you very much, young man. Ren, correct?"

"Yep." Ren nodded and shook his hand. "Glad to help, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutting this chapter off now, I was going to add another scene but I'll save that for next chapter since this is already at almost 20 pages. Yet another crazy week haha, I wrote some incredibly angsty P5 stuff (some of which I actually posted, so [check that out,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245740) if you wanna feel sad too lmao) but I'm finally coming back to this fic baybe.
> 
> Also, fun note, I started playing Persona Q2 again and I'm falling back in love with the connected Persona universe, so expect a nonzero amount of P3 / P4 characters in the next chapter.
> 
> For any who wish to stop by and say hello, [I am on tumblr.](https://a-missing-ache.tumblr.com/)


	20. Hunger, Moon, Consultant and Mementos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This chapter features a character from Persona 5 Royal who was not present in the original game. It does not feature any P5R-specific spoilers, only information present in the Royal trailers. For those wishing to avoid all Royal information, feel free to skip the section "6/1 – Wednesday, After School, Shujin Academy, Maruki's Office"

5/30 – Monday  
Evening  
Cafe Leblanc, Attic

That night's parcel had a small purple present box, big enough to hold maybe a ring or a little stone but little more. That, and a note.

"A friend of yours requested I send this to you," Ren read out loud, "and she wouldn't take no for an answer. I could have asked far more from her than I did; be relieved I requested nothing. The world has already taken more from her than I ever could." He grit his teeth. The benevolent witch tips her hand yet again, such a kind soul, such a fucking _paragon_. "Signed, O."

"A friend?" Mona tilted his head. "I wonder who that could be."

Ren shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe the gift..." He carefully pulled the lid off the box. Inside, a folded piece of white paper, and a little sky-blue origami crane. "Huh." He lowered the box so Mona could see inside.

The feline peeked in, then sat back on his haunches with a little thoughtful hum. "Does Lady Ann do origami?" he asked.

"Not that I know of," Ren said. "Maybe she picks it up in the future, or something. It's probably just a friend we haven't met yet." He pinched the white paper between his thumb and index, lifting it out and then placing the box itself down on the bed next to Morgana. He unwrapped it, and once more read aloud: "Ren. I spent a long time looking for a bird like the one you described, but I couldn't find any that was good enough to replace the one you'd lost. That's alright though, isn't it? You taught me to let go, after all, you helped me realize how important it was to look forward, not just back. I wouldn't have found her if it wasn't for you. So, I made you a new bird. It's not glass, but I hope it reminds you–"

_The jar on his mother's mantle. Plain, and tall, and filled with little shards of azure glass. His name, his childhood heart, kept safe. But there was only dust there now. A faint outline where that jar had been. No name, no heart, a proud reminder cast aside. It was not his home anymore._

"Ren?" Morgana's concerned mewl cut through the haze.

Ren shook his head, blinking his eyes back to focus. "Sorry, sorry. Got distracted." Back to the note. "I hope it reminds you to keep your eyes up, keep looking forward. If I can help you at all like you've helped me, I think that's enough." He lowered the note into his lap.

"No signature," the not-a-cat mused. "Any idea who this might be from?"

Ren shrugged. "None."

"Hrmph." Morgana scratched at his ear with one paw. "Well, whoever she is, she seems very nice. And apparently you helped her out a whole lot."

"Guess so," Ren replied. He felt...he wasn't sure how he felt. Sort of melancholy, present in some sort of profound loss. And at the same time, relieved. Not just that he'd helped someone, but relieved at the loss itself. It felt like letting go. And that felt good.

5/31 – Tuesday  
After School  
Velvet Room, Lockdown

Ren stared into the blue bonfire, one hand on the hilt of his knife, body tense. Waiting to see those glowing orange eyes, the flash of a sword. But he did not. When it cleared, Lupin was sitting cross-legged on the blue ground, cane in his lap. Looking at once harmless and prideful.

"Sit," the great thief commanded.

Ren did so, adjusting his coat so he didn't end up sitting on his own coattails. One leg crossed, the other upright. "Half expected you to try and kill me again," he joked.

Lupin just stared at him. If he was irritated by the jab, he didn't show it. "You did well," he said, finally, sounding somewhat bitter at the admission. "Surviving against a Demon Lord is no small feat. And yet, you managed to defeat one with nothing but your wits and a few playing cards. Quite impressive."

Ren's memory of their dream conversation was still fuzzy, but he remembered enough. "It wasn't just my wits. I told you; I wasn't fighting him alone."

Lupin chuckled. "Ah, yes," he said. "Your companions fought to their last as well. They deserve praise, perhaps, but I owe them nothing beyond that."

"And what do you owe me?" Ren prompted.

Lupin seemed irritated he had to specify. "A reward. Your show was worth as much, Thief, and I will grant you recompense for your valor." He gestured to Ren with one hand. "You have proved yourself worthy of my strength."

A little spark of irritation at the young man's phrasing. "So, what, now that we've risked our lives, you're just going to start stepping in again when you feel like it?"

Lupin responded far calmer than Ren had expected him to, not so much as an ounce of fury in his voice. "Maybe you don't think as highly of your actions as I do. But you have risked your life, and the lives of your companions, to prove your justice. To prove you are not simply talk. That is worth far more than a simple return to normalcy, don't you think?"

Ren stared at Lupin. He wasn't sure how to process that. Something though, something stuck out to him, a sharp curiosity like a thorn in the bottom of his foot. "You expected me to surrender, didn't you?" In fairness, Ren almost had. In the Palace, he had been a breath away from calling on Arsene's power. It was Yusuke who had prevented that, his friends who had stopped him. They hadn't given him the opportunity for that surrender.

"Perhaps I did," Lupin replied noncommittally. "And perhaps this is my apology for that expectation." He paused for a moment. "Or, perhaps I am simply recognizing your efforts as such. Whatever helps you get to sleep at night."

Ren couldn't help the belt of laughter that bubbled out of him. "And here I thought I had you all figured out," he said. "You weird French prick."

Lupin smirked. "I'll allow that, boy. Just this once."

A quiet laugh shared between two cards of the same suit.

"So," Ren said, finally. "If not normality, what sort of reward are you offering me?"

"You have honed your blade against a master's," Lupin began, "and though you are still far greener than I would like, I have seen your potential firsthand."

"Let me guess," Ren cut him off, "more sparring matches?"

"Yes," Lupin said. "You asked me to train you. And it would do you good, perhaps, to emphasize some humility in that prideful chest."

Ren couldn't tell if the young man was being serious or simply trying to get a rise out of him. "Gee," he replied, "thanks."

"Though," Lupin added, scratching his chin with exaggerated effort, "honing oneself against a sharper talent is all well and good, but there is far more to be learned through other means. Perhaps..." He snapped his fingers, as if he'd just thought of the idea. "To hone one's blade _alongside_ a master's."

Ren just stared at him as the implication set in. "Are you...telling me to call on you more often? Like, against weaker foes?"

"I reserve the right to refuse your summons," Lupin said, "but yes." Before Ren had a chance to speak again, he continued. "There is the issue of your stamina, of course. To improve, you must stretch yourself beyond your normal limits. To wield my strength effectively, when the time comes, you should become comfortable with it. Train your heart to most effectively wield my blade."

Lupin was making a fairly frightening amount of sense. There was the young man's overinflated ego still, obviously, but this was far from his typical attitude. Ren found himself smiling. "That sounds like a good deal to me."

Lupin nodded, smiling in his own prideful way. "We shall shake on it," he declared, "as gentlemen do." And, as he had long before, he pulled the glove off his hand. His...his left hand. Lupin extended it; Ren found his gaze drawn to a single point. One particular spot. A wrinkle against Lupin's wrist, a natural line in his skin. A pale scar against that line.

Ren wanted to say something. He hadn't a clue what, but...it felt far too important to go unacknowledged. "Like gentlemen," he finally replied. Slowly, he pulled the glove off his own left hand, fingers brushing against the mirrored scar on his own wrist. And he shook Lupin's hand.

"A gentleman," Lupin said in a quiet voice that sent a shiver down Ren's spine, "may not always show his scars. To wear them is a mark of pride, to hide them is a mark of humility."

"Humility?" Ren asked. He felt as though he were floating, disconnected, once again in some sort of dream.

"A scar is a death avoided," he elaborated. "It is a sign that one has faced their own demise, and yet, still seen the sunrise of another day." Lupin paused. "Do you know why I am telling you this?"

Ren found himself nodding. "I am thou," he said.

And Lupin's orange eyes curled with a smile. "And thou art I," he finished. Then, in a flash of blue, he was gone.

5/31 – Tuesday  
Evening  
Cafe Leblanc, Attic

Ren didn't much enjoy speaking over the phone, but there were some things better said than typed.

**Ren**  
Hey, Mishima  
I had a few questions about some of the requests on the Phan-Site  
Could you call me when you get the chance?

And less than a minute later, his phone rang. "This is Ren," he said into his cell, sitting down on his bed to take off his shoes.

"Hey Ren!" Mishima said in a rushed voice, breathing a little heavier than he normally did. "Sorry, just. Really excited to talk to you about this."

"No kidding," Ren chuckled. "Deep breath first."

Mishima did so. "Uh, so, what were your questions?"

"The requests are all anonymous," Ren replied, "which is good, that makes a lot of sense. But there are some people who didn't put the name of whose heart they want changed."

"Do the Phantom Thieves need a name to change someone's heart?" Mishima wondered aloud. Ren almost felt himself break into a cold sweat before the boy continued. "Wait, yeah, of course they do. How else would they know _whose_ heart they're supposed to change."

"Right," Ren quickly added. "So, for those nameless requests, could you maybe – I dunno – pull up the information of the person who made them?"

A pause. Ren heard something like the clicking of a keyboard in the silence. "I don't think so," Mishima said slowly. "It's sort of a web security thing. Everyone has to make an account to send a request, but the request form itself doesn't save anyone's info. I don't store who submitted each request."

"You don't?" Ren asked. He stood up, adjusting his phone against his ear so he could change his shirt while still listening to Mishima. "But there are some requests where that same person has responded to comments. How could that work if you don't know who they are?"

"Okay, uh." Another pause. Mishima sighed into his phone. "It's kinda complicated to explain. Basically, when someone makes a request, the site generates a special key for them and a matching lock for the request. If they want to edit their request or add comments, their account has to have the right key."

"And you can see the keys," Ren said. "Cause you're the admin."

"Well, yeah, I can," Mishima continued. "But to make the lock for the request, there's this algorithm that does a whole ton of math to the key. So I can see the lock, and I can see what keys each user has, but I can't tell what keys match what locks. If I wanted to check who made a specific request, I'd have to try every single key on the site."

This was all pretty alien to Ren, but he was pretty sure he understood the gist of it. "So, no way of knowing who made a specific request."

"Not without a whole lotta time and luck," Mishima replied.

"Gotcha." Where did that leave them? It didn't feel like something he was comfortable leaving be, simply accepting the inability to help those people.

"I could–" Mishima began, then stopped.

"Sorry?" Ren said.

"Oh, nothing, uh." Pause. "It was probably a fine idea, but like, I dunno. Kinda dumb."

"Well," Ren laughed, "I'd really like to hear what you have to say."

Fingers against a keyboard. "I guess I could be better about asking people to put names in their requests. Like, make a post about it, put a little thing in the request form and make comments on the nameless requests."

It wasn't exactly a structural solution, but it was far better than nothing. "That sounds good, Mishima. I think..." He trailed off as he changed his pants, trying to gather his thoughts. "I think some people might just be scared. They might want help, but are scared of it at the same time."

"Yeah," Mishima said quietly. "I know what that's like, I think."

"So, some encouragement might be just what they need," Ren continued. "Just some assurance that it's okay, that they're seen, I guess. You're a great person for that, Mishima."

Silence. Maybe a sniffle. "Thanks, Ren."

He smiled. "Yeah, of course."

"Uh," Mishima cleared his throat, "anything else you wanted to ask?"

Ren was about to say no, but then his eyes fell on the black buisness card on his desk, the one Mitsuru had given him. "I...might have found someone with some connections."

"Connections?" A sound like adjustment. "What kinda connections?"

Ren rubbed the back of his neck. How to explain this. "There's this woman – I guess you could call her a friend of mine – who introduced me someone who's in 'information technology.' Dunno what that means specifically, but she was able to help me find out some stuff about a really suspicious person."

"Info tech?" Mishima muttered. A second of silence. "Shit!" Then, a loud crash.

Ren jumped. "Mishima?!"

"I'm here, I'm here!" The boy yelped from the other end of the line. "Sorry, I kinda fell out of my chair. Did you uh. Did you get a _hacker_ to help you? Like a real honest-to-god hacker?"

"I guess?" Ren shrugged, though the gesture almost certainly didn't translate over the phone. "She never said she was a hacker, but she did send me an email she pulled off someone's computer, I think."

"Holy shit," Mishima replied.

"Yeah." Ren couldn't help but smirk. "You wanna meet her?"

Mishima scoffed. "Uh, yes!?"

"Cool." He chuckled. "I'll let her know."

"Uh," Mishima started, then stopped again. "Does she seem like a trustworthy person? I dunno, I just..." He trailed off.

"I trust her," Ren said. As adamantly as he had refused Mitsuru's offer, there was something about the woman that made Ren feel sort of at ease. And Mitsuru trusted Fuuka – or whatever her name was – so that was good enough for him.

Pause. Another adjustment. "Okay. I think, uh, you've got a pretty good nose for this? So I'll trust her too."

"Thanks," Ren said. "You're the best, Mishima."

"Takes one to know one," Mishima shot back. And he snorted with laughter, honest and almost ugly if it hadn't been so beautiful, and the sound spiraled around Ren's chest like a song. Like the most wonderful thing in the world.

6/1 – Wednesday  
After School  
Shujin Academy, Maruki's Office

"I'm sorry," Ren said before he'd finished sitting down.

"Why's that?" Maruki asked, his voice entirely curious, not an ounce of malice or hurt.

Ren rubbed the back of his head. "I said I'd meet up with some friends today. For something kinda important." He'd completely forgotten about his appointment with Maruki when he agreed to head into Mementos with the others that afternoon. "So I can't do an hour-long session." 

Maruki smiled, and waved a hand. "Nothing at all to be sorry for, Ren. We can just end a bit shorter today, if that still works for you. How about a half-hour?"

Ren nodded. "I think that's fine."

"Good." Maruki picked a juice box up off the table – did he ever drink anything other than apple juice? – and took a long sip. "What should we work on today?"

"Not enough time for memory stuff, huh?" Ren rubbed the back of his neck. "What about–"

_The feeling of a cold object clutched in his hand. A woman's voice, a whisper like a cruel laugh: "Memento Mori, little Trickster."_

Ren froze. What the fuck was **that**? The words had felt less like they'd crossed his mind as much as been spoken directly into it, as if someone had opened his skull and whispered across his brain. "Memento mori?" he repeated.

"Oh?" Maruki put the juice box down. "Are you working on ancient philosophy right now or something?"

Ren just stared at him.

"Memento mori," Maruki said. "It's Latin. 'Remember that you must die,' I think."

Ren felt very cold. "Must." Must die? Not will, but must. That phrasing felt far more terrifying than he could possibly articulate.

"It's meant to give emphasis to the inevitability of death," Maruki continued. "Ancient Greeks had a similar concept, but Christianity was where it really took off. Heaven and hell, after all." He laughed. "I'm sorry. My roommate in university was a philosophy major, and he wouldn't let me forget it."

Was it Ren's own mind that'd formed the words? Another memory, bubbling up to the surface? Or something else entirely?

"Ren?" He snapped back to reality to see Maruki leaning over, trying to meet the boy's eyes. "Is there something about that phrase you wanted to talk about?"

"I don't know," Ren admitted. "I guess it just came to mind."

And he watched Maruki's expression fall. "Have you been thinking about death, recently?"

It was as though the room had pressurized. It felt almost suffocating, suddenly. "I haven't," he said, as if haste would dispel the feeling. "I'm not – I haven't. Not since...not in a long while." The words came before he could process them, and as soon as he could, he found them incomprehensible.

"Deep breaths," Maruki reminded him.

Ren forced his own mouth shut. Forced himself to breathe through the pressure, let it wash over him and then fade away, like so much seafoam on the shore.

"Could you say what reminded you of that phrase?" Maruki asked.

Ren tried to think of an explanation, and he thought of the photograph. "I guess I'm worried what sort of thing I'll remember. Not just that it'll hurt, but that it'll be...like, bad." Those faces from the photograph. Those strangers, and his friends. What if something had happened to them, under his watch? Assuming he was still the leader of the Thieves at that point, what if...

"Ah." Maruki nodded, still serious but looking a little less tense. His concern addressed, perhaps. "Well, that's certainly understandable. With any luck, that won't be the case, but it's certainly possible you've forgotten something like a..." He paused, maybe not wanting to elaborate further. "Something bad. Something that might require more than just processing trauma."

"Would it be better not to remember?" Ren wondered aloud. "If that's the case, at least. Should I just let myself forget? I dunno."

Maruki was silent for a few seconds. "Well," he replied, "let's say, for example, that you dropped a dish on the floor. I know that wouldn't necessarily be traumatic, but let's assume that you immediately repressed the memory of breaking it. The next day, would that dish still be broken?"

Ren nodded. "The damage is done whether I remember it or not?" he guessed.

"Yes," Maruki said. "Unfortunately, cognition doesn't possess the power to simply reverse that damage. Forgetting will save you from thinking of it; that's why you forgot in the first place, to protect yourself. But it will not undo the thing itself."

If only. He'd feel a lot safer if he didn't have to remember, if he wasn't obligated to dive into some version of the future where he'd tried and failed. Safer, but...perhaps, not better.

6/1 – Wednesday  
After School  
Mementos

"So this is the heart of the masses," Fox said, barely more than a mumble. He stood next to the escalator on the entrance platform, staring down the tunnel towards Mementos proper, the tiles ringing a tube like a spiral, down and down and down. "I hadn't expected it to feel quite so...oppressive."

"Kinda claustrophobic, huh?" Skull rolled his neck, stretching first one leg then the other. "Like, the subway's bad enough as is, but this place feels so much worse."

"I didn't know enclosed spaces bothered you so much," Panther said, hand on her chin.

Skull shrugged. "I mean, s'not a big deal or anything, but I'm not a fan. Specially when it's really busy, and you gotta get packed into the train like a buncha minnows."

"Sardines," Mona corrected.

"Whatever," Skull grumbled back. "You know what I mean."

Panther glanced towards Ren. "You said you wanted to talk strategy once we got down here?"

He nodded. "Yeah." Unsure of exactly how to best phrase the matter, he reached up and tapped his mask. "Arsene's going to be fighting with us again today. So we should make sure we're set up for me to use him; if you're all okay with that."

Skull, instantly, broke into an enormous grin. "Hell _yes._ About time that guy started kicking ass again."

Fox smiled awkwardly. "That power is rather intimidating, but I have no issues with you using it, Joker."

"Wait." Panther quirked her head. "Didn't you say he was picky about what enemies he, like, thought were worthy? How do you know he'll want to fight at all today?"

Ren rubbed the back of his neck, contemplating whether he should tell the others about Lockdown or the dreams. Ultimately, he judged them both a little too insane-sounding. "We've been talking, I guess. Basically, uh, he said if we could beat Madarame on our own, he'd reward me or whatever. So he's gonna let me call on him a little more than usual, for today at least."

"We all need to train," Mona added. "Get used to using our Personas, fighting as a team. Joker's not the only one, don't forget that."

"Right," Skull said. "Crazy power takes a lot to get used to, right?"

Ren nodded. "Yeah. You probably felt what that was like with the skill cards."

Fox chuckled. "Yes, I'm still rather stiff from those."

"Alright then," Panther said. She cracked her knuckles. "You're our vanguard then, Joker. How do you want us to support you?"

He had been smiling before, but he felt a newfound grin break across his lips. "You sure you guys are cool with me taking point? I don't wanna steal all the glory for myself." It felt sort of...uncomfortable to take the spotlight completely. If they wanted it from him, he'd do so, but he didn't at all want to force his companions out of the way. Beyond being their leader, they were his friends, after all.

Skull shrugged. "Whatever works, dude."

"No objections here," Fox added.

"So long as you save a few Shadows for us," Panther teased.

And Mona just shrugged.

"Alright then." He took a deep breath, soaking in the feeling of this moment, their unwavering confidence in him. "Mona, I'd like you to stay close to me. I'm going to be using mostly physical attacks, so I'll probably need some more healing than normal. Otherwise, you can keep an eye out and make sure we're not being ambushed." A fluffy thumbs-up. "Panther, stick to my left flank, and Fox, stick to my right. I'll be trusting you to keep me safe. I'm gonna be hitting one target at a time, so you two should be looking to prune down the crowd." Panther leaned on Fox's shoulder, and the two exchanged a nod. "Skull, you're my front guard. I'm going to need you calling out targets loud and clear, so I can focus on working with Arsene. You think you can handle threat assessment?"

"Yeah, of course!" He balanced the crimson pole on his shoulders, resting both arms on it like some sort of buff scarecrow. "I've been watching how you do this leader shit, after all. So, I can probably handle at least that much."

"Oh good," Mona grumbled. "My confidence is at an all-time high."

"Actually," Fox started, then paused. "I....um. Well, I don't want to be presumptuous, but considering you'll want to eliminate distractions, Joker, should someone else perhaps hold onto some of the skill cards for the moment? Just in case they're needed."

He thankfully hadn't taken the leftover cards out of his bag after they'd fought Madarame, but they'd otherwise completely slipped Ren's mind. "Oh, yeah, sure thing. Good thinking Fox." He fished out the first bundle and then glanced at the others. "Uh. So, who wants em?"

Panther snorted. "Fox. Fox wants them. Also, he's just the best person to have them."

"Yeah," Skull chimed in. "Crazy reflexes and all." He glanced towards Fox, gesturing wildly. "Like, when you cut Madarame's paintbrush? That was super fast, I couldn't even see it."

"I see," Fox said. He looked a bit reticent, but like he was still enjoying the praise.

"They're all yours," Ren said, and tossed him a bundle. "Think you can handle holding onto them?"

Fox chuckled, perhaps enjoying the obvious challenge. "I will do my very best."

*********

There had been sixteen of them, at first count. Now there were four. An oozing Slime, snoring away on the ground, soon to be incinerated. A pair of floating, crimson-dressed Silky, cautious, just out of range. And, dead ahead, an Archangel, hovering in midair, sword raised.

"Come no further!" it demanded, though its voice wavered.

"Okay," Ren said, and placed a hand on his mask. "**Arsene, shoot to kill.**" A sound like the bellowing crack of gunpowder, and a bolt of crackling energy tore through the air. Then, it tore through the Shadow.

"Three more!" Skull called as the Archangel fell back, bursting into dust before it hit the ground.

"We've got the gross one!" Panther yelled back. Ren saw the glow of flame outside the corner of his vision, and a sound like water flash-freezing.

He, however, was on the verge of dropping. "Just like a muscle," Ren muttered. "Just like a muscle. It tears then it heals. Fuck, this hurts." Green across his vision, the ache like a thick veil lifted. "Thanks Mona."

"Incoming!" Skull's voice, then the triumphant shriek of a Silky. Her hands outstretched, a ball of frost like a cold bonfire forming between her fingertips. Lucky for Ren, she hadn't been smart enough to aim for his Skull. The blond whipped around, spinning his red wood pole from one hand to another, and bringing it against the Shadow's side with a sickening crack. Her next shriek was one of pain.

Ren hoped to make it her last. "Arsene, just your sword will do." His mask aflame, then the flash of steel catching the light, and the Shadow split cleanly in half. 

The remaining Silky looked on in horror as its companion melted into so much black dust. 

"Well?" Ren asked her, his voice hoarse. "You want to come die too?"

She seemed to contemplate her options. Then, the Shadow reached into her bodice and withdrew a small, pale object – Ren recognized it as a skill card. She dropped it, and turned and bolted, as fast across the tracks as she could.

"Are you sure you're okay with letting her go?" Fox asked.

"Hey, we let Shadows go all the time," Skull said with a shrug. "Plus, she gave us some loot, so no biggie."

"What he said," Ren added. He tried to laugh, but ended up coughing instead.

Footsteps to his left. "Water?" Panther offered.

"Thank you." He took the bottle gladly, and screwed off the cap with shaking hands.

"Holding up alright?" she asked.

Ren lowered the bottle, swallowing about four mouthfuls, and nodded. "I think me and Arsene are starting to get a hang of this. Like, not using more strength than we need to. Still super tiring, but that's helping a lot."

"Good," Panther replied. "Now drink."

And he drank without protest.

*********

Yoshimori Sakoda's Shadow stood in front of the spiraling, fractal-like tunnel with those massive veins traveling deep into Mementos. And he sneered. "It's a dog-eat-dog world, didn't'cha know? If those guys actually had any guts, they wouldn't have let me boss 'em around like that in the first place. Ain't it right for the big dog to get all the scraps?"

"Like hell!" Skull snapped back.

Fox drew his blade. "The world is far kinder than you assume." 

"Besides, you're not the 'big dog', you're just some creep who's too much of a coward to get his hands dirty," Panther added.

Sakonda's expression turned from pride to rage. "A'ight then," he growled, "seems you all are in need of a demonstration. Lemme show you..." And the dark pooled at his feet, bubbling and spitting, rising up until it engulfed him completely. "...what the big dog is capable of!" And the pitch burst like a cocoon, freeing the snarling snapping head – no, heads, two of them – of a canine Shadow.

Mona let out a yelp and dove behind Ren. "Why did it have to be a dog?" he whined. "Couldn't he have been a normal demon, or some kind of mean snowman?"

"Sorry," Ren chuckled. "Sorta out of my control."

"Well," Mona grumbled, "at least beat him quick."

"Aye-aye." Ren took a step towards the Shadow Sakonda, raising his hand to his mask.

Sakonda barked out a laugh. "What?" he said, both heads speaking in the same echoed voice. "You plan on going mano-a-mano? Tough guy like you thinks he can take me all by himself?"

"Well," Ren replied. "Not me, exactly. I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine." He couldn't help but laugh as he pulled the mask from his face. "**Arsene Dusk!**"

And the Shadow was sent flying towards the left wall by the force of a punch from a taloned fist. An ache shot up Ren's right arm as Arsene spat an expletive, shaking his own hand off. "Harder head than he looks," the Persona grumbled.

"Careful," Ren warned. "We're not trying to kill the guy, don't forget."

"For the fifth time," Arsene snarled, "I know what I'm doing!" He raised a hand, wings spread wide. Sakonda's Shadow stumbled back to its feet, just in time to watch Arsene bring his hand down.

A single shriek, and black fire erupted from the ground beneath the canine's feet. A swirling tempest of unholy energy, sweeping the Shadow up with its unholy screams. Unlike Madarame's Shadow, this one hadn't thought to bring a barrier. When the accursed spell faded, so did Sakonda, his body letting off faint smoke and his twin-headed breath coming in gasps.

"You," the Shadow said. "You beat me? I'm...I'm strong. I'm strong." It sounded almost like a sob. Then, pitch melted off him, taking the canine form with it, leaving only a cowering young man. "I'm strong, aren't I?"

Ren would have replied, but the moment he opened his mouth, reality tilted inexplicably ten degrees to the right and he fell onto one knee. Arsene faded back into his mask.

A pair of strong hands on his shoulders, pulling him back up. "Isn't this a dog-eat-dog world?" Skull said. "Time for you to get eaten."

Sakonda yelped, scrambling back towards the edge of the platform.

"Don't traumatize the guy," Panther chastised. Then, she addressed the Shadow. "Look. Just admit you lost, you're acting real pathetic right now."

Sakonda lowered his gaze to the floor. "I lost," he said. "You beat me. So, I've gotta do what you say."

"What nonsense," Fox replied. "Your life is your own. We care not to hold your leash."

"Then," he said, looking at the Thieves with a confused expression, "why did you fight me?"

"We weren't fighting for us," Ren said, struggling to form the words, his tongue feeling half-numb in his mouth. "We were fighting for Takanashi. And everyone else you blackmailed."

Realization across Sakonda's face. "Oh. I get it. You want to help them, huh?" He laughed, a little quiet chuckle. "Sure. I'll stop blackmailing everybody. And I'll apologize to 'em too. It's not right, I knew that." The young man started to glow, faintly. Ren could almost see the floor through him. "Thanks. Uh, for reminding me."

Ren nodded. "Go do what's right."

"Yeah." And the Shadow smiled. "Will do, big dog." Then, he faded from view completely. Nothing but a bead of light, a little crystal hovering in the air, shimmering and ephemeral.

*********

"Finally," Panther groaned, stepping off the escalator and stretching her arms to either side with a strained yawn. "I thought we'd never reach the next platform."

"How come Mona gets to ride piggyback?" Skull grumbled.

"My paws hurt from carrying you bozos around," Mona replied snootily, sitting on Ren's shoulders.

"Besides," Ren replied, "he still needs to drive us back to the entrance. So he deserves a bit of rest."

"Maybe more than a bit," Mona squeaked back.

"Is that the door you all mentioned?" Fox asked, motioning to the closed gate at the end of the platform.

"Looks like it," Panther said. "You wanna check if it'll open, Joker?"

Ren shrugged, as gently as he could as to not displace Mona. "The last door only opened after Kamoshida confessed. So this one probably won't until Madarame does. Might as well check though." He walked towards the far door, rest of the Thieves in tow.

Something caught Ren's eye. Off the left side, one of the flat pillars on the other side of the tracks that flanked the platform. It was sort of...odd. Discolored, maybe. Like the tiles didn't quite fit. There was something about it that itched at the back of his head.

"Joker?" Mona asked. A small paw against his cheek. "What's up?"

"Not sure," he mumbled. "Just a weird feeling." Ren reached into his pocket for the broken glasses and extracted them, glancing at the pillar through them.

Blue lettering. Flowing, eloquent text from top to bottom. A simple, unassuming statement: "What Must You Re-mem-ber?" Re, mem and ber split up, stacked like a totem pole.

"What must you remember?" he repeated, aloud.

"Sorry?" Panther said.

"There's writing, right there." Ren pointed to the pillar. "I think..." He trailed off, head spinning, gears turning. It was as if his brain was trying very hard to remind him of something, remind him of–

_"Memento Mori, little Trickster."_

Ren felt his spine stiffen in his back. Remember. Remember that you must die. "Memento Mori," he said. And the pillar burst open.

The Thieves recoiled as one, expecting some rain of shrapnel, but the expulsion was far from harmful. Tiles and cement peeled away from the pillar, out and then down, forming a bridge, extending out to the very edge of the platform. A tile bridge, from the Thieves into a yawning darkness inside that pillar, an impossible path tilting downward.

"What in the world..." Fox muttered.

"Some sort of secret passage?" Panther asked.

"That's impossible!" Mona spluttered. "Someone...who has the power to mess with mass cognition that precisely?" A sharp pain on either side of Ren's head.

"Claws," he reminded Mona.

And the pain subsided. "Sorry, sorry," the feline replied. "This is just...I don't know how...who made this?"

Ren stared down into the void, that inviting abyss. "I don't know," he replied. "But I kinda want to see where it goes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is becoming sort of a pattern to force myself to end a chapter earlier than I expected, hitting my page limit way sooner than I intended. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not, but I'd like to think it is. I promised more Persona 3 and 4 characters, and I'm unfortunately going to have to extend that promise to next chapter. It will happen though!
> 
> Thanks to [Sunny aka hurricanesunny](https://hurricanesunny.tumblr.com/post/187875013559/simple-p5-request-morgana-likes-to-sit-on-jokers) for inspiring the image of Ren giving Morgana a piggyback ride.
> 
> If you want to complain to me about leaving you on a cliffhanger, [I am on tumblr.](https://a-missing-ache.tumblr.com/)


	21. Mementos, Lover, Witch and Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: There is a brief mention of an eating disorder near the end of this chapter, but beyond that, it also generally contains a number of emotionally intense scenes. Please keep your own mental health in mind when reading, and take breaks or simply skip this chapter if needed. Stay safe.

6/1 – Wednesday  
Evening  
Mementos

"Remember what I said about Mementos feeling kinda claustrophobic?" Skull said from somewhere in the dark behind Ren. "This is _so_ much worse." Then he yelped. "Fox, stop pushing!"

"I'm sorry," Fox said, and he sounded it. "I cannot see anything."

"Should we like, all hold hands or something?" Panther offered. "So we don't keep bumping into each other."

"Like a bunch of toddlers on a field trip?" Ren chuckled. "Yeah, sounds good to me."

"Oh, hell no!" Mona protested. "I am not doing that."

"I'll just give you another piggyback ride." Ren leaned over to try and pet the feline, but couldn't feel Mona anywhere.

"Ugh." Mona grumbled more under his breath. "Fine." Then a fuzzy head smacked into Ren's shin. "Ow!"

Ren similarly let out a sharp breath, then clamped his mouth shut as an ache shot up his entire leg. "Mmmrph." Deep breath, deep breath. "Shit, Mona, your head is really hard."

"We already knew that!" Skull called from a few feet back.

"Shut it Skull!" the not-a-cat fired back. "Okay, Joker, pick me up."

"Aye-aye Mister Mona." Ren bent down, wincing at having to move his still aching shin, and plucked the little Thief up, depositing him back on his shoulders.

Mona held tight to Ren's head, warm and fluffy and thankfully secure. "Onward, Joker."

"One sec. Skull, hand please?" Ren reached back, feeling around in the dark for Skull's hand, finding it and grabbing it tight. It was a very nice hand; as stupid of a statement as that was sounding in his head. Sort of...strong? Might have just been a projection, but Skull had a very firm grip, comforting and tight. Despite the cold air, Ren felt a little warmer now. Maybe just safer, more secure.

"We all ready?" Panther asked. A chorus of affirmations.

"Let's walk," Ren said.

And they walked. Footsteps echoed on the tile floor, across the tile walls, in the dark.

"When is this gonna–" Skull's voice cut off, he must have also seen what Ren at that moment noticed: a pinprick of light in the distance.

And with the light, came sound. A shout, some sort of clatter. Perhaps a screech.

"Is that...?" Mona mumbled. "Is there someone there? Or some sort of Shadow?"

And a single word by an unfamiliar voice, clear as crystal, echoed across the tiles: "**Persona**!"

Ren's blood froze. The Thieves' footsteps stopped in unison. No one dared to move, he certainly didn't dare to breathe.

"What do we do?" Skull whispered. His hand squeezed Ren's so tightly.

And that was enough to knock him out of stasis. "Someone might need our help," he said, loud enough for the other Thieves to hear, "so we're going to help them." And he let go of Skull's hand. "Any objections?"

A momentary pause. Mona slipped off his shoulders, sliding down Ren's arm like a firepole, dropping to the tiles with a little clunk. "None," Panther replied. "Lead the way, Joker."

No telling what was on the other end of the tunnel. No indication of threat or safety or capability. But with his friends at his back, Ren broke into a jog. Towards that little speck, towards whoever might need him.

He'd barely taken a dozen steps when the pinprick abruptly yawned into a full-fledged sunrise, faux light hitting his eyes with enough force to send him stumbling. It had been small, not far away, he realized. And then his feet crunched into soft dirt, into unfamiliar shades of red and violet that danced across his vision in an overwhelming tempest.

And that voice again. "What the hell?"

Behind him, the clink of feet on tiles vanishing as his teammates joined him in the dirt. Ren blinked, trying as hard as he could to regain sight, to–

Click. Cold metal against his forehead. He froze.

"Don't move, kid," came the voice. Careful, not quite cruel or angry. "Hands up, please." He complied, as calmly as he could manage given the circumstances. "All of you, stay put. I don't want to hurt anyone, but–"

"Big words from someone pointing a gun at our friend!" Mona growled.

"A cat?" they mumbled. "No, wait. Are you a Shadow or something?"

"He's not..." Ren started, then cut himself off. "It's complicated." He willed his vision to clear, willed his sight to return. Nothing but the vague and hazy image of someone, standing between him and one of the fake lamps in Mementos' wall.

"What the hell do you want, lady?!" Skull chimed in. Ren could feel the protective anger radiating off him, and something about that calmed his own heart, just a little.

The voice, apparently a woman, sighed. "I need you all to take a deep breath. I'm going to call some people here, they're going to confirm you're not a threat. For the time being, please give me your names."

More people. This woman wasn't alone. Either way, it wasn't like he could afford to identify himself, no matter who they were. "I refuse," Ren said, and his voice cracked. "I'm not about to give that up, we're wearing these masks for a reason."

The barrel pressed harder against his skull. "Refusal isn't an option here. I'm sorry, I don't have the ability to take that kind of chance on you."

"Joker," Fox whispered, "what do we do?"

"Joker?" The woman gasped. "You're..." And the metal left Ren's skin. "You're the Phantom Thieves, aren't you?"

Well, it was safe to tell her that much at least. Ren nodded.

A pause. "I'm sorry," she said, "for threatening you. I was wrong. Ren, right?"

Ren's heart skipped. He blinked a few times, and he could see her, a little better. A woman with short brown hair, matching eyes, and a miserably sympathetic expression on her face. She was wearing a black suit, almost a business suit, but it reflected the light sort of oddly...was it metal? In her right hand, by her side, was that shining steel pistol she'd been threatening him with. In her left, a large white compound bow. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Mitsuru mentioned you," she said. And with that, everything clicked into place.

"You're one of those Shadow Operative people?" Panther asked, the question they'd all probably been thinking.

The woman nodded. "My name's Yukari Takeba. I went to the same high school as Mitsuru, we–"

And Panther cut her off with a loud, barking giggle. Ren glanced over his shoulder at his teammate, who was currently holding both hands in front of her mouth, an inexplicable excited gleam in her eyes. "Sorry," she said, in an odd, strained voice.

Ren turned back to Yukari, who was giving the Thieves an awkward smile.

"So," Skull said, barely-disguised fury still in his voice, "why exactly were you pointing a gun at our leader, huh? 'Specially if you already know about us." 

"Oh." Yukari raised the pistol, barrel pointing straight up, and pulled the trigger a few times. It clicked, but did not fire. "It was just a bluff, sorry. It isn't really a gun, it just looks like that. And I've only heard about you kids secondhand, so uh." She gestured to the shotgun clipped onto Skull's belt. "I wasn't aware you were all armed. So I got sorta startled. That's on me though, not you."

Skull grumbled under his breath, arms crossed. Ren took a half-step back, placing one hand on the blond's shoulder. "I'm okay," he whispered. "Deep breaths." And he felt Skull relax a little from his touch.

"Anyway," Yukari continued, holstering the faux-pistol, "I dunno how you kids got all the way down here, but I should probably make sure you can get back out safe. I'll call some other Operatives over here. And, uh." She bit her lip. "I am really, truly sorry. I've had some bad experiences with other Persona-users in the past, and there's still that guy with the bla–" And she cut herself off abruptly. Ren got the odd feeling she had almost let something slip, something he wasn't supposed to know. "Just...not every Persona-user is an ally. You should keep that in mind." She slung the bow over her shoulder. "Stay safe." And with that, she raised one hand to her ear, turning away and walking a little ways farther down the tunnel.

And before Ren could even think to say anything, Panther spun him around and grabbed him in a rib-crushing hug. "Holy shit I'm so glad you're alright that was terrifying," she said, all in one breath.

"I'm okay," he wheezed. "I'm alright. Still alive."

"Not for long if she keeps crushing your lungs," Skull mumbled, and grabbed both of them by the shoulders, peeling the two apart.

Ren massaged his abdomen with a grin. "Yeah, think I you were closer to killing me just there than she was."

And Panther rolled her eyes, letting out a little huff of air. "Excuse me for being concerned."

A hand on Ren's other shoulder, and he turned to see Fox, standing there sort of awkwardly. "I'm not the best with words," the boy said, "but I'm also glad you're not dead."

Ren just reached up and patted Fox's hand. "Thanks, Fox. That's plenty." Now that his heart wasn't threatening to beat out of his chest, Ren glanced around the environment the Thieves found themselves in. It was still Mementos, very obviously such, that odd distorted underground mimicking subway tracks. But at the same time, it felt completely alien. The ground under the feet was softer, closer to dirt, but nearly entirely crimson. Like soil sown with blood; and that thought turned his stomach. The walls were a deep, eerie purple, and those enormous tubes like veins seemed even more vibrant than normal. A little more alive.

"So," Skull continued, his voice a little louder now, a little calmer, "what was up with that weird laugh earlier, Panther?"

"Oh," Panther said, and then she laughed again. "Uh. So. I think you just got a gun pointed at you by Pink Argus."

The name took a few seconds to sink in, but when it did, Ren found a little bubble of laughter himself. "Are you telling me that a _Phoenix Ranger_ just threatened to shoot me in the head?"

"Yeah!" Panther giggled, then took a deep breath. "I don't know why I'm laughing, it's not that funny."

Ren shrugged. "Nerves?"

"Shit," Skull mumbled, quiet again. "Why the hell's an actress like that fighting Shadows down here?"

"Well, she said she went to school with that lady you told me about," Fox offered. "She's probably been a part of this organization for a while, if she's friends with its founder."

"Oh," Panther continued, "and Ren said that Yu guy told him this isn't the first time they've had to fight Shadows, right? Miss Takeba–"

"_Miss_?" Skull snorted.

She glared at him. "Miss Takeba's only been Pink Argus for the last two seasons. So, I guess she could have been one of the people who had to fight Shadows before."

Ren nodded, mind spinning at the possibilities, but finding his gaze wandering towards the woman, who was standing about two dozen feet down the tunnel, her back to the Thieves. And, to Mona, who was staring right at Yukari, his little arms crossed. As his allies continued talking, Ren walked over and knelt down to pet Mona's fuzzy head. "I'm okay, you know," he said. "I get you're probably–"

"Something doesn't add up," Mona said, abruptly.

Ren blinked. "Yeah? What doesn't?"

"Model guns like ours still work in Mementos because of the cognitive effect," the feline said, "but hers doesn't, for whatever reason. And it looks even more realistic than yours. There's something weird about that."

"Maybe she just doesn't know that's how it works?" Ren offered.

"Then why does she have it in the first place?" Mona shook his head. "It doesn't add up. There's something about it that just bugs me."

Ren nodded, and stood back up. "I could ask her, if you want."

Mona glared at him. "You expect her to tell you the truth?"

He opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again. Ren would rather not answer that question. Instead, he reached into his pocket for the broken glasses. Through them, Yukari was surrounded with an odd blue glow, some sort of hazy aurora that made it hard to make out any details. So, Ren walked closer.

"–no, I realize that." He could hear her voice now, she had one hand on her ear, talking as if into a phone, though Ren couldn't see her holding one. "Yeah, Mitsuru will probably kill me when she finds out, but I'm still going to tell–" And she suddenly recoiled. "Teddie, I swear to god, stop wailing, she's not literally going to kill me. I'll probably just be on dish washing duty again for the next few months, don't worry so much." Yukari laughed. "Okay, enough kidding around. Could you and Labyrs come help me escort the kids back, or not? Pretty please? I'd be..." She sighed. "I'd be 'beary' grateful if you did."

And finally, Ren could see something more than simply blue through the broken lens. And the sight of the pistol in its holster nearly made him drop the spectacles; there was something _moving_ inside it, pulsing and squirming like some kind of luminescent insect. Like a trapped cerulean butterfly, confined, flapping one single wing against its cage.

Yukari started to turn around, and Ren shoved the glasses back into his pocket, making sure she didn't see he had been using them. "Oh," she said, surprised. "I was just about to...well, some friends are making their way towards us right now. The last platform isn't far, I was going to suggest we all walk back and meet them there."

Ren nodded. "Sure. I'll check with the others, but that shouldn't be an issue."

She smiled. "Thanks for your understanding." A pause. "You look like you want to ask me something."

Well, he definitely did. Ren had more questions than he could probably currently articulate. But he settled on the most obvious one. "You said we were 'all the way down here,' but aren't the doors supposed to keep people out? How'd you make it this far?"

Yukari rubbed her chin, looking like she was trying to figure out how best to answer. "Well, I can explain how but not really _how_ if that makes sense. We figured out a few ways to get past some of the doors, but they don't seem to work on every door." She gestured to the near wall. "This place is pretty new to us, and the route we found to get here isn't the most reliable. So, we've been really careful about who we send down here. I'm just here to take a look around, really."

Well, Ren sort of wished Mitsuru had told him as much, but he supposed she didn't owe really owe him that. He was the one who refused to work with her, after all. "Gotcha."

She smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, I'm kinda curious, what's up with–" And then she flinched, one hand at her ear again, gaze towards the wall. "Rise, Rise, slow down! I can't understand..." Yukari's eyes widened.

"Is everything–" Ren began, but Yukari put a hand up to quiet him.

"How long do we have?" she said, once again addressing the person on the other line. Then, she swore under her breath. "I'll get the kids to safety. Tell Teddie and Labyrs to hold back, they are **not** allowed to go farther than the platform under any circumstances, no matter what happens to me."

Ren felt adrenaline start to kick up again, what was going on? What did Yukari expect to happen to her?

A sound, like the distant clinking of chains. Yukari must have heard it too, her already stiff posture stiffened even farther. "Joker!" she said, and grabbed Ren's shoulder. "Get your friends and go!" And she shoved him back towards the rest of the Thieves, pulling the bow off her shoulder and turning away, facing the tunnel as it stretched off to a junction in the distance.

"What's going on?" Skull yelled; the Thieves were running to join their leader.

"Whatever it is," Ren said, "we can stay and help. You don't need to fight this alone."

Yukari glanced over her shoulder at him, smiling despite the glint of what might have been tears in her eyes. "Trust me," she said, in a softer voice than he'd heard from her so far, "I can handle this."

From behind her, a massive thing crept into view. Some monstrous humanoid form, like a Shadow the size of a school bus, floating across the tracks. A black cloth, like a cloak, with chains crossed across its chest. And in its limp arms were two long revolvers, barrels extended to comical proportions, tips dragging through the dirt. It stopped, rather abruptly, and turned towards them. One single, bloodshot eye staring from beneath a crimson-stained hood, staring at the Thieves.

Lacking any other way to describe it, Ren's panic-addled brain settled on the only phrase that came to mind, the single word that shot through every synapse: Death.

A movement from Yukari drew Ren's gaze. Slowly, carefully, she reached one hand down to her belt and drew the silver revolver. She raised it, pointing it towards the Shadow-thing, but kept raising it. Up and over, placing the muzzle against her own forehead. "**Isis**," she said, and she pulled the trigger.

The sound of glass shattering. And then came the force, like a wall of air colliding with Ren's face, sending him stumbling back. He braced himself against the storm, trying to keep his eyes open, trying to see. A Persona, Yukari's Persona, an ethereal form of porcelain wings and two enormous horns supporting a pearlescent mirror.

A hand on his shoulder, pulling him back, someone shouting – drowned out by the squall. But it was enough, Ren turned away and sprinted back towards the wall where they'd entered the area.

Skull almost collided with the wall, half-looking over his shoulder and skidding to a halt, palms against the concrete. "Where's the tunnel?!"

"It was here," Fox said. "It must have closed behind us."

"Memento Mori!" Ren shouted at the wall, his voice sounding far more afraid in his own ears than he'd expected. And, on cue, the concrete peeled away into an opening, leading back into that tunnel of lightless tiles. "No looking back, come on!" He went inside first, quick but forcing himself not to run in case of tripping. Back into the dark. From the footsteps behind him, the others followed suit quick, and before long they were all stumbling through the pitch.

"Mona!" Panther said, breathing hard. "You with us?"

"Yeah!" came the little feline's voice. "I'm here!"

Skull laughed, a giddy sound that echoed through the tunnel. "That was fu–" Silence. No sound of footsteps behind him.

Ren stumbled to a stop. "Skull?" There was no answer. "Skull, talk to me buddy." Nothing. He whirled around. "Ryuji!?"

"Shhhh," came a quiet voice from farther down the tunnel. "Be not afraid."

Ren spun back to face it. "Who's there?"

"A friend of a friend," the voice replied. A woman's voice, light and almost lyrical. "You should know of me well, by now."

And Ren recognized it. It wasn't the first time he'd heard it, he remembered now. Not a specific memory, but he knew it complete. "You're her," he said. "Oxymoron." He found himself laughing, a bitter sound echoing across the void. "But you took that title, didn't you? You're an imposter. Just some witch hiding behind a stolen name."

"Stole?" A sigh in the dark. "No, one cannot steal what was willingly given."

"What about coerced, then?" he retorted. His hand went to his belt, to the hilt of his knife. "Or threatened?"

"I would be careful, Trickster," Oxymoron said. No change in her tone, but the implication of a threat nevertheless made the hair on Ren's neck stand up. He didn't know exactly what the witch was capable of, but she at the very least had some control over time. That was beyond frightening. "How can you hope to know her wishes when you don't even know _her_ yet?"

"I know I can't trust a single word you say." He drew the knife, slowly, trying not to make any noise.

A pause. "I think she would be disappointed to hear that from you."

Despite himself, Ren had to ask. He had to know. "What did you do to her? Whoever she was."

"I did nothing to her," the witch replied. "She bequeathed me her name – her memory, her heart, all she ever was and will be – in exchange for a promise." There was something in her tone that struck Ren as momentarily sorrowful. And then it was gone, replaced with that same uncaring lightness. "Whether you believe it or not is irrelevant. You cannot change that fact."

"Try me." A petty rebellion maybe. But one nonetheless.

A giggle. "Are you asking me to fight you, Trickster?" And two yellow eyes opened in the dim. "Are you asking me to kill you?"

Ren couldn't describe what washed over him. Not quite fear. Closer to dread. The understanding, utterly and completely, that he was standing in front of someone both capable and willing to end his life in an instant. He knew implicitly, at that moment, that he was _nothing_ to her.

"Either way," Oxymoron continued, "I will have to decline. There is far too much riding on your success, too many promises I have yet to keep by you. And I intend to keep every one of them."

The pressure was gone, but Ren still had to choke down a knot in his throat. "You...can't just expect..."

"I expect that you're far too stubborn to listen to me," she said, simply. "And I expect that it doesn't truly matter. Whatever I tell you, whatever I give you, you will do what your heart commands." She sounded...not bitter. Grateful? "It is what I am counting on."

He didn't know how to respond to that. "Why are you here?" he asked, finally.

"To recognize your ingenuity," Oxymoron replied, "and chastise your presumption." Those yellow eyes turned to one side, towards the tunnel wall. "This place is not meant for you. It was never meant for you. I'm still a little confused how you knew the phrase needed to open it, but it stands that I never intended you to step foot in this passage."

Wait, what? "I don't believe you."

Her eyes turned towards him again, narrowing. "Not every door is meant to be opened, Trickster," she said, voice low. "And certainly not all of them by _you_."

"And the reminder on the door?" he fired back. "Who else could that have been meant for?"

A pause. "It was meant for me." Oxymoron let out a long breath. "There has been much I need to keep track of, after all. Considering the scope of what I aim to accomplish, I cannot afford to let anything slip. So, sometimes, I'll leave myself a note or two."

Memento Mori. Remember that you must die. She was reminding herself of her own mortality? "To what end?" he asked.

"Power corrupts. Absolute power corrupts absolutely." Spoken like an echoed quote, some recited verse. "Sometimes it can help to remember that even gods will one day turn to dust."

Ren laughed. There was something about her that struck him as hilarious then, as beyond pathetic. "Figure you think of yourself like a god."

Oxymoron was silent for a moment. "What I think of myself," she said, finally, "is of no concern to a thief." The sound of two fingers snapping.

"-cking insane!" Footsteps in the dark. _Their_ footsteps, Ren's own feet pounding against the tiles, breath shallow in his ears.

When had Ren started running again? Had he ever truly stopped? Was that some trick the witch had pulled on him, some curtain across his eyes?

Or was she simply able to manipulate him that utterly?

6/2 – Thursday  
After School  
Cafe Leblanc

No one knew what to say, most likely. Sojiro had closed up shop early again, probably because of Ren – which made him feel awful, guilty, but he was a little too distracted to focus on that guilt – so the Thieves held their normal meeting downstairs instead.

Ren half-slumped over in the nearest booth to the stairs, head on his arm and arm on the seat back. Ryuji sitting on one of the stools, a nearly full glass of soda on the counter, not even looking at the manga he was holding in both hands. Yusuke washing dishes in the sink, slowly and methodically. Ann across from Ren, just sort of sitting, chin in one hand. Morgana on the table between them, grooming himself. The TV on but turned down nearby, the chattering of some gaudy talk show that Sojiro's regulars enjoyed.

"Oxymoron kinda threatened me," Ren began. The words flowed out of his mouth like so much bile. Yusuke stopped washing dishes. Four pairs of eyes on him. "When we were in the tunnel. I dunno how, but she like, took me away from you guys for a minute."

"Holy shit," Ann muttered. "Did she...what did she say?"

Ren shrugged. "A whole lot of nonsense. Like, that I couldn't change what she was planning, or whatever. And, that she'd made the tunnel for herself, we weren't supposed to have found it."

"Uh," Morgana began, then hesitated. "I...I want to ask about that. About how you knew...but I don't know if it's something we should talk about privately though." He trailed off, shifting on the table.

Ren wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to ask, but he picked up the drift. Memento Mori, that phrase he'd pulled out of nowhere. He hadn't told Morgana about those flashes of someone else's life, those images that could neither be called memories nor premonitions. He hadn't told any of them. Was there some excuse he could give, some explanation that would convince–

Ren closed his eyes. "Stop it," he muttered to himself. "Stop...stop lying."

"Dude," came Ryuji's voice, "what's going on?"

"I think I might be going insane," Ren said. "Like, I've been hearing things, or remembering things maybe? From how things used to be, before Oxymoron turned back time. That's where I heard Memento Mori, it just popped into my head. Maybe it's Anachronism's memories, or maybe someone else's, but I can't stop...it's been...I've been keeping that from you all. I'm sorry. I just wanted to keep pretending like I was fine, I guess."

Morgana's warm and fluffy weight landing on the booth next to him. Then, the feline pressed his head against Ren's back.

"I'm sorry," Ann said, her voice so much softer, so much kinder than Ren expected it to be. He opened his eyes and glanced at her, at those tears that shouldn't have been running down her cheeks. "That sounds...fuck, that sounds terrifying. I'm sorry you felt like you had to keep that from us."

"Dude," Ryuji mumbled, sounding like he was having difficulties finding words, "if that happened to me, I wouldn't wanna tell anyone either."

"You have every right to keep things to yourself," Yusuke added, shaking some water off his hands. "But it sounds to me like you wanted to tell us. Am I wrong?"

"I wanted to," Ren agreed. "But...yeah. Not exactly easy to tell your friends that you might be completely losing your shit." And he laughed, and maybe there was a sob in the sound. "So I lied. Lying by omission, that's the phrase right?"

"Ren." There was that sharp voice he knew from Ann. Except, it wasn't quite the same. "Stop it. You're not...pretending like you're not in pain isn't lying."

"What's the difference?" Ren mumbled. "I didn't have the guts–"

"I used to starve myself." And Ren's brain emptied completely. He turned to stare at Ann, at that furious look in her blue eyes – angry not at him, but maybe, _for_ him. "I hated how I looked, and I wanted to be a model so bad, so I just wouldn't eat." She crossed her arms, shuddering slightly, but kept looking right at Ren. "I got really sick. Like, a lot. I almost had to drop out of middle school cause of that. And if Shiho hadn't..." Her voice caught, and she took a deep breath, one hand against her mouth. When she spoke again, it was with that utter passionate anger. "So, Amamiya, you and I have known each other for a fucking month now. Do you think I'm a coward or a liar for not telling you sooner?"

It was odd, staring at that intensity in her eyes. Like gazing into a fire. Not exactly comfortable, but Ren couldn't look away. "I think you're brave," he said, finally. "I think you're so, so brave for telling me at all."

She smiled, sniffled, and reached over the table to punch him in the shoulder. "Ditto, idiot."

The screeching of a stool against the floor, and Ren turned his head to see Ryuji standing in front of him. The blond reached down, grabbed Ren by the shoulders, and yanked him up. Before Ren could brace himself, Ryuji pulled him into a tight hug. One arm across his back, the other on the back of Ren's head, so indescribably close. "If that Oxy bitch ever fucks with you again," he said, more intense than Ren had ever heard from him, "I'll break her goddamn face."

Ren couldn't help but laugh. It was so absurd. It was...and then his throat closed and his eyes slammed shut and he grabbed onto Ryuji's sweater as tight as he possibly could.

"Ren," Yusuke said. "You saved my life. I can't assume I will one day return that favor, but I hope to take every opportunity to lift you towards any happiness you cannot reach on your own."

"It's okay to be scared," Morgana added from behind him. "But we're here. We're the Phantom Thieves, and we'll fight for you too if we need to."

There were tears in him that would not leave. A weakness he could not speak. But he let himself be safe then, let himself be surrounded by the people who cared about him. And the audience on the television cheered a birthday greetings for their guest, while Ren clung to his friend as if he'd fall off the edge of the world otherwise. Safe. He was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who has money or time available to donate, please refer to the following links for ways to help:
> 
> [#blacklivesmatter – Google Docs](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-0KC83vYfVQ-2freQveH43PWxuab2uWDEGolzrNoIks/preview?pru=AAABcpxdiDE*Ivwu8mPiNVQrriIUEJOr-A#)
> 
> [Ways To Help Carrd](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)


	22. Empress, the Final Fool, Temperance, Lovers and Emperor

6/2 – Thursday  
Evening  
Cafe Leblanc, Attic

**Mitsuru**  
I do have a few questions for you about the circumstances yesterday, but I respect your secrets if you feel the need to keep them. You do not owe me answers.  
However, I do wish to inform you that Yukari Takeba is safe.  
She suffered a few bruises and some acute fatigue from fighting a foe beyond her normal limits, but nothing that some rest will not heal.

For whatever reason, Ren's fingers idled on the keyboard. His mind struggling to put thoughts into text. Without willing it to, he found his thumb traveling towards the call button. And then he pushed it.

Mitsuru answered nearly immediately. "Hello Ren," she said, in that same firm but kind voice he'd heard previously. "I'll assume you saw my message."

"Yeah," he replied. "Would you...would it be selfish of me to ask to talk to her?"

"To Yukari?" A loud rustling, and quiet voices exchanged, then another rustle. "Not at all. She'd be happy to speak to you."

"Thank you," Ren said, probably to no one, judging the sound of movement on her side.

"Heya," came Yukari's voice. Much calmer than she had been in Mementos, albeit a little strained. "You kids all get home safe?"

"We did." Ren glanced towards Morgana, who was currently snoozing away on his bed. "Thank you, for protecting us."

"Hey, no problem." She laughed, and then coughed, and cleared her throat. "It's my job. Besides, I had to make it up to you somehow. Threatening you with an Evoker and all."

Ren quirked an eyebrow. "Sorry, a what?"

"Oh, uh." A hushed whisper on the other end. "It's sort of...well, Mitsuru could describe it better than I could, you should ask her." An odd dull smack, and Yukari let out a little yelp. "This is managerial abuse," she said, probably to Mitsuru. Muffled laughter.

"I'll do that," he replied. He opened his mouth. Yellow eyes in the dark. He felt he should tell them about her, about Oxymoron's confrontation. He wanted to tell them. "Uh. You're okay, right?"

"Yep. I should be battlefield-fit in a few days, but Miss Commander is making me take a whole week off." She sighed dramatically. "Rough, ain't it?"

Ren couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, yeah. You can put her back on now."

"Aye-aye kid. Uh, take care of yourself." And Yukari's voice faded, replaced with rustling once again.

"It's Mitsuru, again," Mitsuru said. A little stiff, but still kind. "You wanted to know about our Evokers?"

"That's the pistol-looking thing, yeah?" Ren leaned back, head bumping against the wall. "The Metaverse makes our guns work, even though they're just models. But Yukari's didn't." The image of her Persona was burned into the back of his mind. The pistol sure did _something._

"The cognitive effect, I'm familiar," she replied. "That effect, apparently, does not extend to particular pieces of technology." Mitsuru seemed to hesitate, silence but for her breathing into the receiver. "The Kirijo Group, long before I became its head, worked to develop a great deal of technology by studying Shadows. Technology that included the Anti-Shadow Weapons, such as Aigis, and Evokers."

The SRU was responsible for creating Aigis? "Pretty prestigious history," Ren said.

"Not...not exactly." She sighed. "Their motivations for doing so were less than ethical. My grandfather, despite his best intentions, caused a great deal more harm than good through his leadership."

"I'm sorry," Ren mumbled.

"But rest assured," Mitsuru continued, "I have no intention of allowing my grandfather's mistakes repeat themselves through me." She paused, clearing her throat. "To get back to the subject at hand though, Evokers are...to be brief, catalysts for summoning Personas."

"Catalysts?" Ren shifted on the mattress. "Why do you need that? Isn't it just sort of..." None of them had masks. He hadn't really thought about it before, but he hadn't seen a single one of the SRU don anything close to that signature of rebellion.

"For some, it isn't necessary," she explained. "But in the past, none of S.E.E.S.–" She cut herself off with a laugh. "My apologies. Before we formed the SRU, Yukari and I belonged to a student organization known as S.E.E.S., with a similar goal. At that point, none of us were able to summon our Persona on our own, we required an Evoker to force our psyche into doing so."

Something about the way she described it sounded awful. He couldn't articulate what, but it unnerved him. "Gotcha. So some of you still need it, but not everyone."

"Correct. Specifically, some of our reserve members still rely on Evokers, while the remainder of Shadow Ops does not. Busy lives make intensive training difficult, after all."

Ren still had more curiosities nagging at him, but he didn't think he'd be able to articulate any of them. "Thanks for explaining."

"Of course, Ren." He could hear her smile on the other end. "Even for little questions like this, I'm happy to answer." Mitsuru cleared her throat. "I don't believe it's necessary, perhaps not even appropriate, to fully coordinate our efforts with the Phantom Thieves. But nevertheless, I wish to be as transparent with all of you as I can be. So, if for any reason you feel the desire to call me, I will answer at any hour that I am able to. I'm only human, but I _am_ here for you."

Ren had to choke down a knot in his throat before he could answer. "Thank you." And those yellow eyes once again floated across his memory. "I...Mitsuru?"

"Yes, Ren?"

"I want to tell you something," he began. "But I don't think...I don't think I'd be able to explain any more. Like, I don't think I'm able to answer any questions about it, or–"

"Ren," she interrupted. "You do not owe me a thing. Not even clarity. Whatever you would like to tell me, if you wish me to hear it without judgement or request for elaboration, I will do so."

He let that sink in, let his brain chew her words up. Then, before his nerves could get the better of him, he unhinged his heart. "Oxymoron most likely has precise control over time. She might be able to start and stop it at will, or alter its flow somehow, or something else to similar effect. She stole someone's name, 'Oxymoron' originally belonged to another person, I don't know who. According to her, she was given the name in exchange for a promise, but I obviously don't fucking believe that for a second." He took a long, unsteady breath.

"Is there more you wish to say?" Mitsuru prompted. Not judgmental. Far more kind than Ren deserved, maybe.

"She left a secret tunnel in Mementos. Maybe more than one, we stumbled across it on accident. It connected one of the shallow paths to where Yukari was, that's how we got there. It opened at the phrase 'Memento Mori'; apparently Oxymoron wants to remind herself of her own mortality. She said power corrupts, and she wants to keep in mind that she'll die. I think that tunnel might not be there anymore, she probably closed it up after she realized we discovered it, but there's probably more of her nonsense hidden around Mementos. I don't know if Yu has any more of those weird glasses, but you should probably give them to any Shadow Ops you send down there. Just in case."

The scribbling of pen on paper. "Anything else?"

"Uh." Ren had to force the next words out. "She threatened me."

And the sound stopped. "Ren," Mitsuru said. "Do you at this moment fear for your safety?"

He shook his head. Then, realizing the gesture wouldn't translate over the phone, he replied. "No. I think...she was probably just trying to scare me."

"Understood." A pause. "If, for whatever reason, you feel that you or one of your friends might not be safe, I _will_ do everything in my power to protect you. I'll trust you to tell me if and when that is the case. Alright?"

Logic said she probably couldn't do much against whatever god-witch had set her sights on him. But logic could get fucked. "Thank you. I promise, I will."

█████  
Evening  
Cafe Leblanc

The young woman sat down, wordless, and placed a paper bag on the booth next to her.

The Trickster sat down across from her. "I'll assume," he said, gesturing to the bag, "that's what I asked you to retrieve." He paused. "And by your expression, I'll assume you have some sort of grievance to air?"

She scoffed. "Please, for the love of god, stop spending time around ████. He's rubbing off on you in the worst ways, you're starting to _sound_ like him."

The Trickster laughed. "Sorry, sorry."

"But yes," she continued, "I have a grievance."

He beckoned her to continue.

"You're planning on indulging your goddamn martyr complex," she said, bluntly. "You've turned this whole situation into an opportunity to offer yourself up as tribute for the greater good." Her sharp eyes, a warm brown that looked almost crimson, bored into the Trickster. "I thought I could be okay with that. I thought, maybe I might be able to accept that decision. But I can't."

She wasn't wrong. He couldn't agree with her, of course, but it wasn't out of a fault in her logic. "The world is going to die. You know that. Everyone, every living thing. A year from now, this planet is going to be an empty ball of dust and Shadows."

"I'm aware of the threat we're facing," she replied, her tone not a single notch duller.

"Whether or not I do this," he continued, "Oxymoron is going to reset time. That either leaves us alone on a doomed world or wipes our memories, resets us completely, undoes everything we've done and every bond we've made."

"Assuming," she cut in, "that you believe her."

"I do," the Trickster said, "and that's why I'm offering my life." He twirled a lock of hair between his fingers. "It's not recompense, if that's what you were worried about. I don't think I deserve to die, even to save the world. But if my death will protect the people I love, then I'll do it. No questions asked."

Silence for what felt like a minute. "That's bullshit," she said.

He smiled. "I know. It's an unfair situation–"

"Not the situation," she snapped, "you." She sighed, running a hand across her short, unkempt hair. "Your whole hypocritical spiel. You failed, we failed, whatever. You say you're not doing this out of guilt, but you're still getting ready to fall on your sword at the first offer to 'make things right.' And, if it wasn't worse, you're killing yourself for _her._"

Another short silence. "I don't have any choice."

"You could stay," she said, firm. Stubborn in that way that only she was. "You could stay and fight with us. Fight for the people you love, protect them on your own terms."

He could have laughed. "You're not serious. Are you honestly planning on trying to throw down with mortality itself?"

"Wouldn't be the first god we've beaten," she replied.

"This isn't a god," he shot back. "We're not talking about a corporeal aspect here. This is a fucking **primordial.**" The Trickster let out a short, angry breath. "You can't kill death."

"So what's the point of whatever the hell you're doing?" She crossed her arms. "If it's so hopeless, why are you even trying in the first place?"

The Trickster didn't know how to respond to that, for a while. He was frustrated, probably just at her being right, but he wouldn't let himself speak from that frustration. "We're hopeless, but we're not the only iteration. There will be more, and I'm going to do everything in my power to give _them_ hope."

She laughed, dry and bitter. Then she stood up, dropping the bag on the table between them with a clatter, the clinking sound of the glass inside. "Take your name, then. Let her kill you, if it'll make you happy. If you need so desperately to prove something with your death, then fine. But leave me out of your goddamn will." And then she turned on her heel, walking towards the door.

"████," the Trickster called.

She stopped, glaring back at him.

"Thank you." He smiled at her, trying to meet her cold gaze despite the tears blurring his vision. "For everything you've done for the Phantom Thieves. For me. You're one of the most important people in my life, and even if you hate me after today, I'll still love you." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "You're one of my best friends. And I'm happy to say you've surpassed me."

A pause. "I didn't..." she mumbled. "I didn't want to beat you like this. I never wanted this."

"None of us did," the Trickster said. "But we'll make do, I think."

6/3 – Friday  
Morning  
Shujin Academy

Under ordinary circumstances, Kawakami asking Ren to stay behind after class would have been absolutely mortifying. It still sort of was, standing in front of her desk, listening to classmates whisper gossip about him just behind his back. But something about the previous day made him feel...stronger, maybe. Safer.

As soon as the last student shuffled out, Kawakami cleared her throat. "Now then," she said. "Given that I'm your homeroom teacher, Principal Kobayakawa asked me to talk with you."

"Mhm," Ren replied.

She rested her chin in one hand. "About you cheating the exam," she continued, casually.

If she'd expected Ren to flinch, he decided not to give her the satisfaction. "And you think I cheated because?"

From her reaction, she probably hadn't been expecting that sort of response from him. "You performing better than...than all of your peers is extremely unlikely," she said, slowly, "that you...considering your..." It was like she was trying to recite some sort of badly-memorized script, blinking and staring off and mumbling her words. It was only then that Ren noticed the bags under her eyes, the exhaustion in her tone. "Your particular background–"

"My economic background?" Ren retorted. "Or my criminal one? Which one might make it difficult for me to succeed on an exam?"

She just shrugged. "Either. Both. It doesn't matter. Point is, there isn't a precedent here."

Maybe he was angry. Maybe he'd just run out of patience to give. "So test me again. If I'm really so unlikely to do well, prove it."

Kawakami didn't respond for a moment. Eyes slowly closing and opening. Then, she straightened up, and smacked both hands into her own cheeks with violent force. Ren flinched. "This is so dumb," she grumbled. Irritated, definitely, but maybe not at him? Her gaze was sharper now, and she stared at Ren as if trying to pick him apart. "You didn't cheat." It wasn't a question, but Ren shook his head anyway. "Good. Good."

"Uh," he said.

"Sorry that I doubted you," she said, and she smiled in a way Ren could tell was fake. But, a comforting sort of fake. An 'I'll take care of this, don't worry' sort of fake. "I'll make sure to let Kobayakawa know." And she gestured towards the door. "You can go now. Have a good rest of your day."

Ren didn't know what to say to that. So, he didn't. He just turned and left the classroom.

Ann was leaning against the far wall, a scowl on her face, arms crossed. "I swear," she began, "if she so much as–"

"Hey, it's all good," Ren interrupted. "Kobayakawa thinks I cheated on the exam, but Kawakami's going to tell him I didn't. No worries."

"Oh." The tension left her. "Well, that's good." Ann pushed off the wall. "Kinda expected worse."

He shrugged. "Yeah, me too."

"I'm glad it worked out though," Morgana added from Ren's bag.

"Uh," Ren paused. "Hey, Ann? About what you said yesterday–"

She stiffened. "I'd rather not talk about it." Hands in her pockets. "I mean, I don't regret that I told you, but it's still not something I'm comfortable with myself, I guess. It's too...too fresh a wound, if that makes sense."

"It makes perfect sense," he said, quietly. Loud enough for her to hear, but probably only barely. "I just want to say thank you. Like, obviously I don't want you to force yourself to share anything you're not ready to yet. But the fact that you trusted me enough...that means a lot. So, thank you."

She didn't say anything for a little bit. When she finally did, it was with a soft, honest smile. "I trust you with my life Ren. I honestly do. And I'm like, just so so happy to be your friend."

Ren found a quiet laughter bubbling into his throat. "Yeah. Ditto."

6/3 – Friday  
Evening  
Cafe Leblanc, Attic

That evening's parcel was yet again, rather barren, with only a single scrap of paper inside.

"Is it another note?" Morgana asked.

Ren shook his head as he extracted it. "I don't think so." And a single glance confirmed his guess; the paper was a printed excerpt from some sort of online magazine, the title and summary of an article. "Confession 'Maid' After Shocking Change of Heart," he read. After taking a moment to simply let the awful pun wash over him, he continued. "Owner of Shibuya-located maid service admits to exploiting workers, skimping wages and funneling women into pornographic subsidiary company. By Ichiko Ohya."

Morgana's fur ruffled at the summary. "That's disgusting. You think this is telling us to change his heart?"

"Maybe." Ren rubbed the back of his neck, checking the other side of the paper just to be same. "If that were the case, why not give us his name?"

"Hm." He tilted his head in thought. "Well, Oxymoron does seem like she's trying to make us get our hands dirty. She might just be forcing us to investigate."

"Or there's something about that investigation that matters." Ren shrugged. "Not like we have a choice either way."

Morgana nodded, sitting back on his haunches. "Where should we start?"

"Uh." Well, out of all his friends, Ann was probably the one who might be most acquainted with a maid service, considering she lived on her own. But even then, it was sort of a long shot. "Probably Mishima. There might be some requests on the Phan-site, or he might know someone."

"Hm," the feline said. "He does seem like the lonely type."

Ren was about to chastise Morgana, but...no, yeah. Mishima definitely did.

6/4 – Saturday  
Early Morning  
Aoyama-Inchome

Ren almost didn't notice Ann was next to him in the crowd of students standing at the crosswalk until after the light had turned green. "Oh, hey, Ann."

She started at his voice; probably interrupting whatever had been on her mind. "Hey Ren." And there was something small in her voice that felt almost cataclysmic.

As soon as they reached the other side, Ren scooted towards Ann through the dispersing crowd. "Everything going okay?"

She shrugged, and then she laughed, and then she locked eyes with the cement under her feet. "Went to see Shiho yesterday," she said, as if it would explain everything.

"And is she okay?"

Ann's silence said far more than perhaps she had intended it too.

"I'm so sorry," Ren said.

"She's..." Ann gestured at nothing, clearly struggling for words. "It's hard, Ren. It's so hard to watch her in pain." And she glanced up at him, tears in her eyes. "Is that selfish of me?"

He shook his head immediately. "I know she'd feel the same way if it were you hurting."

"But it's not me," she replied. "I promised, Ren, I promised I'd be there for her. But she..." Ann's voice caught and she had to pause, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "She asked me when I'd be back. And I couldn't tell her, I just, I wanted so badly just to make an excuse to stay away. It was like my heart didn't care about her anymore, that she wasn't the Shiho I–" And she cut herself off.

Ren wasn't sure what to say. He took a long, deep breath before responding. "She is though. She's in pain, but it's still Shiho."

Ann was silent for a few seconds. Then, she nodded. "Yeah. I know, it's just...I feel like I keep trying to look for reasons to run. And I hate that, I hate that I'm so scared of her."

"Would it help if you brought someone else along?" Ren offered. "I know you said no last time, but maybe if there's someone to keep you accountable."

She gave him an odd look. "Huh. Yeah, that...yeah. That's a good idea. Uh...would you?"

"Would I come with you?"

Ann nodded.

Ren chuckled. "Yeah. Of course I would."

She smiled. "Thank you, Ren." Ann faced forward again, eyes up. "I think that'll help, just you keeping me company."

"You still have to introduce us properly," Ren teased.

She chuckled, and the sound eased his heart. "Yeah. Got me there."

"And uh," he continued, "you can always talk with me, of course, but maybe it'd help to talk to someone else too?"

She gave him an odd look. "Like Ryuji?"

Ren felt Morgana wriggle his head out of his bag. "Like me!" the not-a-cat declared.

He laughed. "Sure, sure. But I meant, like, a therapist."

"Oh." Ann nodded. "I guess so. Oh, I heard Shujin got a mental health whatever a bit ago."

"Yeah, I've been seeing him," Ren said. "He's...I mean, it's not a fix-all, but sometimes it helps just to talk."

She shrugged. "Eh, what the hell. I'll give it a try sometime."

6/5 – Sunday  
Afternoon  
Shibuya Central Square

Ren hadn't expected to wake up to good news. But he did.

**Yusuke**  
Madarame apologized to me this morning.  
He said he'd call a press conference, that he would make things right by my mother.  
I may be preemptive in saying so; but I think we succeeded.

And now, watching news reporters try to stumble their way through addressing Madarame's public confession on the massive television screen overlooking Shibuya's Central Square, Ren felt utterly satisfied. Judging by the sound of Ann and Ryuji high-fiving nearby, and Morgana's loud purring from inside his bag, they all felt the same way. Ren turned to glance towards Yusuke, only for the young man to grab him in a tight embrace.

"My mother can be at peace," he said, through what might have been tears. "She can finally, finally rest. Thank you, Ren, Morgana. Thank you. Thank you."

And Ren reached up to pat his back with a smile. "Couldn't have done it without you."

*********

After a few minutes, the Thieves relocated closer to the subway entrance as a proper crowd started to gather in the square, all staring at the large screen with confused expressions and murmuring voices.

"So," Ryuji said, "what's with the bag?" He gestured to a large roller-suitcase that Yusuke had brought with him. "Planning a trip or something?"

"In a matter of speaking." Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck. "Madarame's home is currently under police investigation, given that he admitted to hoarding stolen paintings. So, I need to find a new place to live."

"Oh shit," Ann mumbled. "We...we didn't know." Ren felt his own gut sour at the thought of Yusuke being without a home.

He gave her an odd look. "Nothing at all to be worried about. Kosei has student dorms available, I've already gotten in contact with them to begin the necessary steps towards ensuring I can stay there. Considering my scholarship there, it shouldn't be too difficult." Yusuke adjusted his grip on the suitcase. "Still, it may take a few days for them to get back to me. Perhaps even longer, if there is no availability."

"Well," Ryuji said, "you can always stay with one of us till then." And he started. "Wait, uh, not me though. Sorry. Not really any room in my house for a third person."

Ann snorted. "Dude, you can't offer and then take it back." She leaned on his shoulder, snickering. "Whatever though, you can crash at my place if you want to, Yusuke."

Yusuke smiled. "You're very kind, Ann. Would...er...would your parents be alright with you bringing a boy over, though?"

She shrugged. "My parents are in, like, Australia right now. So it doesn't really matter what they'd think."

"Well said," Ren chuckled.

An odd expression came over Ann's face. "Uh. I should probably like...clean though, first. It's been literally months since I've had anyone else over, I'm pretty sure there's a mess literally just about everywhere." She winced. "Could you give me a day?"

Yusuke smiled. "Of course. Well, that leaves one." And he turned to Ren. "I do believe you have a comfortable couch in your room. Might I be able to sleep there for a night, while Ann cleans?"

"I mean," Ren replied, "I've gotta check with Sojiro first, but you're always welcome to crash on my couch."

Morgana popped his head out of his bag. "So long as you don't snore, I'll allow it too."

Yusuke chuckled. "Thank you both. To Leblanc then?"

After a quick glance to Ann and Ryuji, both of whom gave him a thumbs-up, Ren nodded. "To Leblanc."

6/5 – Sunday  
Evening  
Cafe Leblanc, Attic

Belly full of curry, head full of laughter and chest full of pride, Ren was about ready to pass out. But Yusuke seemed a lot more reticent. He sat on the attic couch, quiet, flicking the tips of his fingers together.

Rather than sit on his mattress and risk disturbing Morgana, who looked fast-asleep on the bed, Ren took a seat on the couch next to him. "Something on your mind?" he asked.

Yusuke nodded, eyes locked on the floorboards. "Quite a lot, actually. Not quite sure where to begin."

Ren shrugged. "Start anywhere. Whatever comes to mind."

"Well," Yusuke said with a soft smile, "I'm happy. I'm very happy."

"That's good." He returned the smile. "We accomplished something really big. I'm pretty ecstatic about that myself."

Yusuke shook his head. "Well, yes actually, that is part of it. But..." He sighed. "I've been thinking quite a lot these past few days. About my place in the world, about where I belong. I was Madarame's student for the longest time, that was the only role I felt like I needed. But now, I've abandoned that title."

Ren just nodded, silently gesturing the young man continue.

"I'm a Phantom Thief," Yusuke said, firmly. "I belong as one of you, I feel that without a shadow of a doubt." He finally glanced towards Ren, smiling with his eyes. "But it's not like before. I'm free, I don't have to be just a Thief, just an artist, just a student. I'm...I'm me." Yusuke placed a hand on his chest. "It's a strange feeling. Good, but strange."

"Sounds it," Ren said. "Any idea where you're going from here then?"

"I wish to continue working alongside you four," he replied. "And continuing my education, honing my artistic talents. I don't think I've abandoned my dreams, simply shifted their priorities."

"I'm glad," Ren replied, quietly.

"Beyond that though..." Yusuke took a deep breath, then a long sigh. "Something Madarame's Shadow said, it's been sticking with me. He mentioned Sayuri."

Ren quirked an eyebrow. "His Treasure? Or the altered one in his storage room?"

Yusuke shook his head. "No, not the painting, the person. My mother's mistress." Oh! Right, right, Ren couldn't believe he'd forgotten. "I'm not sure why she never made an effort to get in contact with me, after all this time. Madarame said she loved my mother, but then why wouldn't she..." He trailed off. "I want to meet her. I'm not sure if _she_ would want that, but I think I need to find her. For my own sanity, if nothing else."

Ren reached out and put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. "I think that's a good idea. And I'm happy to help you find her, I know the other Thieves will be too."

Yusuke smiled softly. "Thank you, Ren." He looked about to say something further, but then hesitated. Turned his gaze towards the stairs. He felt sort of tense at Ren's touch.

Ren quickly pulled his hand back. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Yusuke shook his head. "No, no, it's not...I'm simply..." He sighed. Then he turned back to Ren, his entire face flushed. "Simply working up the courage for something."

"Something?" Ren asked.

Yusuke took a deep breath. "This is sort of difficult for me," he said. "Sort of very, very difficult for me."

Ren hadn't the faintest idea what he was talking about, but he sat patiently. "Hey, take your time. I'm not going anywhere. If you want to talk about this tomorrow–"

Yusuke cut him off with a laugh. "Oh, I'm positive I won't have the guts tomorrow." He cleared his throat, scooting a bit closer to Ren.

Was he trying to get in to whisper something? Ren leaned closer, about to turn his head, make it easier for him–

He wasn't sure how Yusuke's lips had found his. They were there, and Yusuke was kissing him, Yusuke was **kissing him**!?!? Ren's jaw might have dropped if that hadn't caused his entire brain to collapse at the controls.

Yusuke broke the kiss. Still blushing. Eyes darting across the room, looking everywhere at once, then at Ren, then away. "So."

"Uh," Ren stuttered. "So. You, uh. Yeah?"

Yusuke laughed, sort of giddy, sort of uncomfortable. "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "I think I'm far too much a coward for words," Yusuke said, a little too fast, "but I needed you...I need you to know what you mean to me."

Oh. **Oh.** "So, you're, uh." Ren begged his voice to cooperate. "You like me?"

Yusuke nodded. "Very much so. But that being said, you are still my dearest friend. I do not wish to lose you." He closed his eyes, a skewed smile on his lips. "Considering your heart pines towards another, I am more than content continuing our friendship as it is. To kiss you every day would be lovely, but simply to be your friend would bring me more joy than I could ever–"

And Ren's brain finally started ticking away again. "Hold on, back up. What was that about my heart?"

Yusuke gave him an odd look. "Well, you're in love with Ryuji. I wouldn't want to get in the way of that."

Ren's mind exited the premises yet again. "I'm what."

"In love with Ryuji," Yusuke repeated.

"I'm what!?" No, he obviously...Yusuke was clearly...he wasn't possibly... "How, uh, what–" He stood up. Then he sat back down again. Ren felt his entire spine deflate as he leaned back against the couch, eyes spinning in his head. He was in love with Ryuji. Was he? Was **that** what this was? How the fuck was he supposed to know!? "I am?" he finally squeaked out.

"Aren't you?" Yusuke asked, with an utterly lost expression.

"Am I?" Ren buried his face in his hands, letting out every molecule of air in his lungs. "What the fuck. What the fuuuuuck."

After a moment of silence, Yusuke cleared his throat. "Ren, are you or are you not in love with Ryuji?"

Ren responded with a long, drawn-out groan.

"Understood." Yusuke's hand on his shoulder. "I hate to be the bearer of good news?"

Ren's hands dropped off his face. He turned his head towards Yusuke, who looked currently halfway between laughter and tears. "I'm...I don't...I don't think I'm prepared to be in love. How...like, how do you _know_, you know?" He sighed. "What the fuck, Yusuke. Like, I like Ryuji, but do I like him or do I just like him?"

"Well," Yusuke replied, "I can say for a definite certainty that you're not going to find out by asking me."

"But you're the one who told me I was in love with him!" Ren raised up his arms, then let them fall back down. "Apparently, you're the first person who thinks that."

"Oh, Ann thinks so too."

Ren stared at him. "...she does?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yes. I confirmed with her a few days ago. It felt prudent, considering my feelings and her being your friend longer than I."

Ren looked back towards the ceiling. "Why, the fuck," he said, "does everyone know I'm in love with Ryuji except _me?_"

"Well," Yusuke laughed. "Perhaps you should kiss him about that. Apparently, that tends to elucidate things."

Ren felt his cheeks heat up. "I will banish you to the downstairs booths, I swear to god." And then he laughed, and he didn't know where the laughter came from, but once it started he couldn't find it in himself to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a long time coming. In case that wasn't apparent, haha. Considering everything going on, I felt like it's a good time for something fun and cathartic, and I hope this delivers. Stay safe, stay fighting.  
  
[#blacklivesmatter – Google Docs](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-0KC83vYfVQ-2freQveH43PWxuab2uWDEGolzrNoIks/preview?pru=AAABcpxdiDE*Ivwu8mPiNVQrriIUEJOr-A#)
> 
> [Ways To Help Carrd](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)


	23. Universe, Chariot, Moon, Faith and Death

??? – ???  
???  
The Gate of the Millennium Choir

Ren could hear a bell slowly ringing. Back and forth. Back and forth. Muted against the golden metal. He put a hand on the door to feel the sound, and he found it warm.

"It's not time for you to be here, yet," the precious thing said.

Ren tried to look at them, but he couldn't manage to. His eyes didn't quite focus. He kept seeing double.

"You're stretching yourself too thin," she continued. "Not to say you're doing badly, far from it."

Ren opened his mouth to speak. His lips felt numb, his tongue limp in his mouth.

The precious thing laughed, like the rattling of chains. "You're fighting for what you believe in," he said. "But you can't ignore your own heart."

A hand on Ren's cheek.

"Child," she said. "You are love. You are blessed with hearts bound to yours, and you love them. Don't deny yourself that."

"I'm afraid," Ren replied.

"You've been hurt before, haven't you?" he asked. "Seems a good reason to be afraid. But that fear doesn't rule you. You chose your fate, Trickster."

Something grabbed his left hand, pulled him away, yanked him down the steps away from that place, away from the golden door. "Come on," a familiar voice rang in his ears, one tinged with a French accent. "If you rest here, you'll never wake again. Come _on._"

Ren held out a hand, reached back out to the precious thing, who laughed. They took his hand. "Be free," she said. "Love implicitly," he said. "Trust your heart," they said.

And Ren woke up. The patter of raindrops through the barely-open window. An empty attic. Something once tight in his chest, now unwound.

6/6 – Monday  
Morning  
Cafe Leblanc

Despite the cafe's door being firmly closed, it still smelled like rain.

"Where's Yusuke?" Ren asked, descending the stairs.

Sojiro glanced towards him before returning to wiping down the countertop. "He got up about an hour ago. Drank some coffee, ate leftover curry, went to school."

Ren nodded. "Gotcha. Uh, thanks again for letting him stay the night. And for making us dinner. And–"

Sojiro cut him off with a laugh. "Ren," he said. "You don't have to keep thanking me every time I do anything nice for you." He jerked one thumb towards the door. "Umbrella's in the coat rack, same as always. Don't walk too fast out there, it gets pretty slippery after fresh rain." He placed a protein bar on the counter, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know this isn't the best breakfast, but it's better than nothing. Now, skedaddle or you're gonna be late."

"Gotcha," Ren replied. He passed an old woman in one of the booths, and gave her a quick nod. "Good morning, ma'am." Then, he stuffed the bar in his pocket.

She beamed at Ren. "Oh, what a nice young man you've raised, Sojiro."

Sojiro chuckled. "No miss, we're not related."

Ren bent down to fetch an umbrella from the rack, just catching the tail end of the woman's reply: "–fooled me." He straightened up, adjusted his bag on his shoulders, and froze at the sight of a woman right in front of him. Red dress. Raven-black hair. Gazing with love and melancholy at an infant, cradled in her arms.

"Sojiro," he said. "What exactly is this painting doing here?"

"Oh!" Sojiro laughed. "I forgot to mention. Yusuke asked if I would be interested in it. And I said yes." He shrugged. "I think he said it'd do the most good here? Something like that."

Ren just stared at Sayuri. And he felt his chest ache, and the feeling was sublime. Wondrous. Like breathing in air so fresh it burnt your lungs.

6/6 – Monday  
After School  
Shujin Academy

Ren hadn't exactly been avoiding Ryuji all day, but...no, he was _definitely_ avoiding him. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat panicked around the jock. Yusuke's words bouncing around his head. He didn't want to...inflict something. Something bad but unspecific. Hurt Ryuji, maybe. Or just burden him with Ren's feelings.

Ryuji however, possessed no such apprehensions. "Yo Ren!" The blond rushed down the few stairs at Shujin's front entrance, splashing another few students at his haste. "Wait up!"

Unable to find any excuse, Ren waited. "Uh," he said. "Don't you have an umbrella?"

Ryuji shook his head, sending droplets in every direction. "Nah, forgot mine. No biggie though, I don't mind the rain."

Ren smiled, rolled his eyes and held his umbrella out farther, tilting it against the rain. "Come on. I'd be a pretty shitty leader if I let you catch pneumonia."

"Much 'bliged," Ryuji said, and scooted underneath the umbrella.

And they walked. Ren focused on his steps, making sure he was walking at Ryuji's pace, matching him, keeping him dry under the–

_"I never took you for the dancing type."_

_A smile on his sun's lips; such a lovely sight. Common as the sunrise, but no less wondrous. "Yeah. I'm not, but ████'s been teaching me. We've gotta find something to do while you're working." His sun winked, then furrowed his brow. "Wait. That came out weird–"_

_The Trickster snorted. "Dude." He leaned in, pressing his forehead against his sun's, letting out all the breath in his lungs at once. His sun smelled sort of sharp, yet beautiful, like a flower held just a little too close. So very, very wonderful. "I love you."_

_Hand in hand, swaying back and forth across the dusty floorboards. There was music, but the Trickster barely heard it. Barely registered it. He was far too calm. Far too in love._

"Uh, Ren?" Ryuji's brown eyes locked with his, an odd look on his face.

"Hm?" For whatever reason, Ren's voice sounded very calm and very small in his throat.

He was smiling, but sort of skewed, sort of awkward. "You're kinda staring at me?"

And Ren was knocked back into lucidity, his face heating up to nuclear temperature in an instant. "Right! Right." He stared back at his own feet, holding the umbrella tight in both hands, stiff, lips drawn in a tight line. "Sorry. Got distracted."

"I mean," Ryuji chuckled, "I know I'm a good looking guy and all, but–"

"Oh my god!" Ren interrupted, snickering and pushing Ryuji out into the rain. "Shut up!"

Ryuji kept laughing, smacking Ren's arm away, scooting back under the umbrella. A little closer than he'd been before. "Uh. So, you're not obligated to tell me nothing, but I just...I dunno. Been kind of a while since we've hung out, you know? So, you doin' okay?"

It had been a while. Even before Yusuke had complicated matters – though it wasn't at all his fault for doing so – had Ren been avoiding Ryuji? No, that...that...maybe. Maybe he had been. "I'm sorry."

"Hey," he said, in that awful, wonderful soft voice he spoke in sometimes. "No worries, dude. Not like you've gotta–"

"I want to, though." Ren let out a long, frustrated sigh. His eyes drifted back down to the slick pavement. "I think...I think I'm scared."

"Uh." Ryuji was silent for a little while. Struggling with articulation, maybe. "Scared of me?"

"Scared of hurting you." And there it was. Not the full truth, but a bare minimum of honesty. Ryuji deserved far more, but that was the most he was comfortable saying. "I don't want..." I don't want to lose you.

Another little silence. Another pause, listening to the rain, to other students nearby. And then Ryuji's arm was around Ren's shoulders, pulling him into an awkward standing half-embrace. "No one's perfect," he mumbled. "Not even you, Ren. And you're damn close." Ryuji chuckled. "We're friends. I'm not gonna hate you if you mess up. I don't think..." He sighed. "I dunno if you can, like, make it so you'll never hurt me. And I'm pretty sure I can't make it so I'll never hurt you. People are weird and complicated and kinda shitty like that. But I know I'm still gonna be here even when it hurts. So, uh, it'll be okay?" Ryuji's grip loosened. "I'm bad at this."

"Yeah," Ren replied, smirking despite himself. And he leaned into the blond. "But you're right. I'll...I'll try and keep that in mind. I don't know if I'll ever stop being terrified of hurting you, but I'll try to not let that get the better of me, I guess."

"Alright." He could hear the grin in Ryuji's voice. "That works fine for me. And, like, nothing wrong with just saying you need to keep stuff to yourself sometimes."

Right. Once again, he had to be reminded of that. Ren took a deep breath. He was tired of having to be reminded of that. "I'm kinda figuring something out right now," he said. "I'm kinda...not really comfortable saying what it is yet. But it's important to me, and I want to talk about it with you. But I've gotta know how I feel, before I ask how you feel. That make sense?" Ren could have sworn he heard Ryuji's heart skip a beat.

"Yeah dude," Ryuji replied. His grip on Ren's shoulder tightened, but in a good way. A comforting way. "That makes perfect sense."

6/7 – Tuesday  
After School  
Shibuya Central Square

Ren had sort of expected to take the rest of the day off. Ann had a last-minute gig near Kosei, and Yusuke had offered to help escort her there and back. Ryuji had texted only a vague decline, saying he had "something he needed to look into." After that, Ren was prepared to simply spend a day relaxing, studying and listening to the rain. He'd gotten all the way back to Leblanc before his phone buzzed.

**Mishima**  
Heya Ren!  
Just checking, are u up to meet today? No worries if not.

And now he was back in Shibuya, trudging across the rain-slick Central Square, trying very hard not to mope. It wasn't Mishima's fault he'd taken such a detour, just unfortunate–

"I think we're being followed," Morgana said from inside his bag. "Raise the umbrella up a bit so I can see behind us?"

Ren had to force himself to keep walking at his normal pace, despite the speed his heart was now beating. He leaned forward, tilting the umbrella with him. "Followed by who?"

"Hrm." Silence. Ren could feel Morgana shifting around in his bag, probably adjusting to get a better view. "Some girl from Shujin. I saw her on the train back to Yongen-Jaya, and on then on the train here too."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "A student?"

"Looks like it."

Oh. Well, that wasn't that bad. He'd fully expected a police officer, or a suspicious looking adult in plain-clothes disguise. Ren slowed down, carefully fishing his phone out of his pocket, opening the photo app and pointing the face-camera over his shoulder as inconspicuously as he could manage. There _was_ someone there, a dozen feet back, a sky-blue umbrella tucked in her armpit and holding some sort of magazine, which she had open over her face. Sure enough though, he could spy the familiar black and red pattern of a Shujin student on her skirt.

"Was it anyone you recognize?" Ren asked.

"No," Morgana replied. He shifted again. "What should we do?"

Ren stopped walking, kept his eye on the girl through his phone, just to confirm something. She continued for a few steps, then abruptly froze, probably noticing Ren's lack of movement. "Well," he mumbled, stuffing the phone back in his pocket, "I think I'll let her know she's blown her cover." And he turned around, leaning the umbrella back up so he could actually see the young woman.

She started, and Ren could see two auburn eyes peering out at him between the umbrella and the magazine. Yep, she certainly saw him. He'd fully expected her to run, but she didn't move.

"Okay," he said. For whatever reason, maybe just the fact that she was stalking him in the first place, he was beginning to lose whatever patience he might have had for this stranger. "Screw it. Everyone already thinks I'm a murderer or something, no use being polite." And he walked up to her.

She continued to stare at him through that little gap, eyes narrow and sharp, watching him like a hawk might watch a mouse.

Ren stopped in front of her, feet firmly planted. Silent but for the rain around them, the bustle of a few other pedestrians fleeing to or from the shelter of the subway entrance. "So," he said, "are you going to tell me why you were stalking me?"

She seemed to contemplate that. "You have no evidence to that claim," she replied, calm, but with an edge to her tone. Neither a confirmation nor a denial; alright, she was playing that game then.

Ren shifted his weight from one foot to another. "Fine. Have you been following me?"

"In the literal sense of the word," she said. Noncommittal, but no less sharp.

Ren was very tempted to simply flip the young woman off and walk away, but he'd gain nothing from that. "And you're hiding your face for, what, your own health?"

Her eyes narrowed, and she closed the magazine – which made a rather unusual sound, a far clearer 'snap' than would usually be expected; Ren realized she'd probably been keeping some sort of notebook hidden behind it. Now, as she stored the magazine in her bag, he was finally able to see her face. A neck-length brown bob-cut with a matching hairband, eyes that were brown verging on red, a stern expression that seemed natural on her. Sort of familiar, but he couldn't quite–

"Oh!" Ren started. "You headbutted me."

Instantly, the young woman flushed. "That was an accident!"

"No, I know," Ren replied with a laugh. And a name drifted back to him from then, the one at the very top of the exam rankings. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're Makoto Niijima, right?"

She stared at him, letting out a little huff of air through her nose. "I am," she said.

"Gotcha." Well, now he had a name if nothing else. "So, Miss Niijima, why are you following me?"

Makoto glared directly into his eyes with an intensity he couldn't help but glance away from. Then, she sighed. "Ren Amamiya," she said, with a strict tone beyond her years, "you're hiding something. Something big, something potentially illegal. As the student council president, I can't overlook that."

Oh. Top of the exams and president of the council, no kidding. Ren couldn't help but feel a little irritated, maybe at her presumption, maybe at her status, maybe simply that she was right. "Well, you could have just asked me." He cracked his neck, trying his best to stare her down.

She scoffed. "Would you have told me the truth if I did?"

"Would you have believed the truth if I told you it?" he fired back.

Makoto seemed genuinely taken aback by that. Her brow furrowed, and she was silent a moment. "Very well," she finally said. "What exactly are you hiding, Amamiya?"

For reasons he couldn't have possibly begun to articulate, words spilled off his tongue rapid-fire. "For starters, I'm currently getting yanked around by some dipshit with a god complex who both trusts me and wants to control my every action. Oh and about a week ago, a Phoenix Ranger put a gun to my head, but then proceeded to save my life; and the only reason I was able to convince her I wasn't a threat is because she heard about me from a friend of hers who is the boss of a girl I met last month, who is a robot. Also, I'm probably getting prophetic visions from the future-past, or I'm having a complete psychotic breakdown, and either way I'm apparently in love with my best friend and I'm really not sure how to feel about that."

Makoto just stared at him, mouth hanging slightly open, looking completely and utterly baffled. "Well," she finally said, "super. I'll be sure let Kobayakawa know that you're fucking insane."

Ren grinned. "Oh, so that's who you're working for."

She raised an eyebrow, momentarily confused, before all color drained from her face. "What."

"Cool, see you round Makoto. Thanks for the info." And with that, he turned on his heel and strode back towards Central Street.

"Wha – hey!" Makoto shouted after him, her voice cracking. "You can't just...you can't..." Apparently lost for words, she simply let out a long, furious yell.

Ren simply replied with a thumbs-up.

"Eat shit Amamiya!" she retorted. Ren could her stomping her way back towards the subway.

"That was pretty clever," Morgana said from inside his bag, sounding reticent to admit as much. "But if telling her all that comes back to bite us? You owe me sushi."

He chuckled. "Duly noted."

*********

Mishima looked almost like a wet cat, standing outside the Shibuya video rental store with both an umbrella and a black raincoat that was a little too big for him. The moment he saw Ren though, he perked right up. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself," Ren replied, still grinning. "You're not a fan of the rain, huh?"

Mishima gave him an odd look and a skewed smile. "Uh, yeah, how could you tell?"

Ren shrugged, twisting a lock of hair between his finger. "I'm psychic like that."

Mishima snorted, that same wonderful laugh. "Shut up!" He reached over and socked Ren in the shoulder – just a little too hard.

"Anyway," Ren said, massaging his new bruise, "what did you wanna talk about?"

"Right, right, so," Mishima began, almost stumbling over his words in his haste, "I've been emailing Miss Yamagishi and she–"

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, miss who now?"

Mishima gave him an odd look. "Uh, Fuuka? You introduced me to her?"

A flash of bright teal hair in Ren's memory. "Oh, right. Hacker lady."

Mishima laughed. "Yeah, her. So, we've been emailing back and forth kinda every day? And she's really really cool, but anyway; I brought up that maid service thing you told me about, and she started sending back all this crazy info oh my god." 

Ren couldn't help but get a little distracted by the glimmer in the boy's eyes, the way he talked half with his hands, the way he seemed so full of energy, so full of life. He could still remember Mishima's empty, sunken-eyed expression back when they'd first met. The wounds from that time probably hadn't finished scarring over, but only two months later and he looked so wonderfully joyful. The thought made Ren's chest feel tight, aching in the best way.

"–so, yeah." Mishima withdrew a thin folder and handed it to Ren, careful to tip his umbrella forward to try and prevent the rain from falling on it. A few drops still hit the manilla before Ren moved it to the safety of his own umbrella. "Apparently, the dude who owns that maid service is one of those technologically-illiterate paranoid old dudes. Upside, his web security is crap. Downside, there's not much either me or Fuuka could get off him."

Ren opened the folder and flipped through the pages – screenshots of emails, mostly, and a few complicated documents covered in tiny numbers. "What exactly is this?" he asked, holding up the document.

Mishima chuckled. "It's like, a monthly financial statement? I highlighted the important bits." He leaned over to point at a few bits of yellow-highlighted text, his umbrella bumping against Ren's.

"Gotcha. Thanks." Those areas of interest told a pretty compelling story. Gross income for the month of April. Subtracted business expenses. Current full-time employees. The total amount split up for paying those said employees. And one quite large number, double-underlined with a series of little exclamation-points drawn in the margins. "I'm guessing this last number is how much the owner took for himself?"

"Yep." Mishima's expression was serious, determined. But not sad, not defeated. And that made all the difference. "I did the math, he's barely paying the maids minimum wage. Plus, if he split up pay unevenly, it'd be even worse for them. And the guy's paying himself over ten times the _total_ of everyone else." He shuddered. "I mean, I bet it's probably just as bad for workers at some other businesses, but that still makes me sick."

Ren nodded. Vaguely, an echo of Yoshida's voice in the back of his mind. "There's a lot that needs to change."

"Yep," Mishima replied, breaking into a grin, "and the Phantom Thieves are gonna be the ones to change it."

"I'll be sure to pass on your sentiment to them," Ren laughed. He closed the folder and opened his bag. "Uh," he said to the prone Morgana, who stared up at him with impatient, feline eyes.

"Just give it!" he mewled, and reached up to nab the folder from Ren's hands, sliding it under his tummy and laying back down.

"I've been meaning to ask," Mishima said, as Ren closed his bag again, "why exactly do you bring your cat everywhere? Like, even to school and everything. I didn't know that was allowed."

Ren shrugged. "He's a therapy cat. I've got the papers."

Mishima gave him an odd look, and then burst into laughter. "Alright, alright, no need to bust out proof or anything, I believe you." He cleared his throat. "So, yeah. That folder doesn't have anything incriminating in it, I think, but it's at least something."

"It's plenty," Ren replied, smiling. "Thank you. It's definitely enough for further investigation in person, at the very least."

"Right." Mishima shifted, looking like he was trying to articulate something. "Uh. You'll let me know if you need my help with that though, right? I don't want to be a bother or a burden or–"

Ren felt a little spark of anger at those words. Not at Mishima, but at whoever had put those thoughts in his head. "You're not either of those things, Mishima," he interrupted. "I can't say when we'll be ready for that investigation, but know you'll be welcome to join us when we do."

Mishima grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks Ren. I'll be ready, I promise I won't let you down."

Ren couldn't help but chuckle. "I know you won't, Mishima."

6/8 – Wednesday  
After School  
Shujin Academy

Kasumi was standing outside Maruki's office, an odd expression on her face, her back to the office door, staring out the window.

"Hey Kasumi," Ren said.

She started. "Oh, hello Ren." And she smiled. "It's nice to see you. How's your day been?"

Ren shrugged. "It's been fine, I guess." He gestured to the door. "Are you waiting for him?"

She shook her head. "I just got out of our meeting," Kasumi replied. "I guess I'm sort of..." She trailed off, gaze returning to the open window.

"Thinking?" Ren prompted.

She started again. "Sorry, sorry. Yes, thinking."

Ren couldn't help but feel a little nervous about being late to his appointment, but he forced that anxiety down and focused on the girl in front of him. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. But also, if you want to talk about anything, I'm here."

Kasumi smiled. "That's very kind Ren, thank you." She tilted her head, visibly contemplating his offer. "I...If it would be alr-ight with you, could I tell you what I forgot about? It came up today and I can't get it out of my head."

His breath caught in his throat. "Yeah, of course." He moved a little closer, just so she could whisper better if she wished to.

Kasumi glanced around the corridor, biting her lip. "It's not..." She paused. "I'm not ashamed, but it feels weird, so I don't like to talk about it with most people."

Ren nodded. "I know what that's like," he replied.

Kasumi was silent for a few seconds, a few breaths. "I forgot my sister," she said, in a very small voice.

Ren blinked. He opened his mouth to ask for clarification, but thought better of it. It obviously brought her pain, her comfort was more important than his understanding. "That must be awful," he said.

She nodded. "My parents don't like to talk about her. And it's not like I don't remember anything, I know we used to play together, and I remember watching her perform." Kasumi shifted in place, staring at the ground, hands clasped together.

Ren felt awful for changing the subject, but his curiosity got the better of him. "You say perform. Was she a gymnast too?"

Kasumi nodded, a small smile on her lips. "Mhm! I think we used to train together." And that smile faded. "But she's gone now. And I don't remember what happened. There's just this big black spot in my mem-ory, and no matter what, I can't figure out..." She shook her head. "I wish I knew what happened. Even if it's bad, I want to know."

Ren was silent for a moment. He didn't know how to respond to that. But something...something in him spoke up, even as his mind idled. "I forgot my friends, I think." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not the same, I think, but I'm...also worried something bad happened to them. There's a lot I don't remember, but I'm terrified one of them got hurt, or..." He couldn't say it. He didn't want to say it. "Yeah. I know the feeling."

"Thank you," she said, quietly, "that's..." And Kasumi smiled. "Thank you, Ren. I'm glad that I'm not alone." She waved her arms back and forth a little, like twigs in the breeze. "I'm very happy I met you. I feel like you underst-and me really well, and that's good I think. And I like talking to you a lot."

Ren couldn't help but smile. "The feeling's mutual. I'm glad I met you too, Kasumi."

6/8 – Wednesday  
Evening  
Takemi Medical Clinic

Ren massaged his leg where Takemi had injected him, careful not to displace the bandage. "How often do I need to get these again?"

"Once a month," she replied, dropping the now-empty needle in a small white box affixed to the wall next to her desk. Then, she sat back in her chair and started digging through a drawer as she talked. "Just so you know, you won't be affected by it all at once. It'll take a few years for your body to fully adjust, but I'll be giving you a mix that should help even out your development. With any luck, you should notice subtle changes by this time next month, but there won't be anything significant for a little while."

Ren nodded. "Gotcha," he replied.

"I mentioned acne earlier, I believe," Takemi continued, "but also keep in mind that your voice will probably start to deepen. Those monthly nausea spells should lessen significantly, though there's a chance they'll get very intense for a few months and then stop altogether after that. Also, you might experience some different sensations around texture, taste and pain, that's perfectly normal. Emotions-wise, your brain is probably going to start to seeing the world in different ways over time. You might lose interests, or gain new ones, or feel certain emotions more or less intensely." She withdrew a small black box, no more than a foot on any side, and placed it on the desk next to her. "Feel free to tell me about your feelings if you wish, but I'd recommend you find a counselor or therapist of some sort if you don't have one already."

Ren was ahead of the curve on that one. "Is that the anti-panic stuff?" he asked, gesturing to the box.

She smirked over her shoulder at him. "Sharp, kid." Then she laughed. "Yes, it is. These should be taken as needed, no more than once a day, and you'll probably end up getting really hungry afterwards." She opened the box and carefully started transferring small gel pearls into an orange pill bottle. "I won't restrict your usage at all, but I really wouldn't recommend them for anything other than panic. They're not a ubiquitous downer, they just counteract an abundance of epinephrine to stop your brain from going into fight-or-flight. If you find yourself dealing with lasting anxiety, let me know and I can help set up some treatment for that as well."

"Thank you," Ren said. Then he hesitated. "Do you mind if I ask you a few things?"

Takemi gave him an odd glance. "Not at all," she replied.

"It's..." He shifted on the hard clinic bed. "It's not about the meds. Sort of changing the subject, sorry. Is that okay?"

She shrugged. "Ask me whatever you like, Ren," she said. "Can't promise I'll answer, it depends on your question, but you're welcome to ask it."

Ren nodded. "I took another look at one of the articles you sent me a couple weeks ago, and I think I'm a little confused about some of the terminology."

"It can be confusing, yes," Takemi said, slowly.

"So," Ren continued, "it kept using the word 'trans.' And I had to look it up, but that's short for 'transgender,' right?"

Takemi simply nodded, continuing to move gel pills from box to bottle, one at a time.

"I guess that's sorta confusing to me?" He reached up and twirled a lock of hair between two fingers. "Like, transgenders are–"

"Transgender people," she corrected. "Or trans people, if you prefer."

"Oh, gotcha, sorry." Ren took a deep breath. "So trans people are supposed to be like, moving from one gender to another. And I'm taking testosterone, so that should make me uh...a transgender male, right?"

Takemi hesitated. "It could, yes. I wouldn't say one-hundred-percent that's the case, I don't at all wish to label you, but many trans men do take testosterone. I've prescribed the same mix I gave you to multiple trans men before."

Ren couldn't really understand her hesitance, but he continued on anyway. "Gotcha. But I'm like..." He gestured at the air, lost for words. "I'm not a girl. I don't think I've ever been a girl, not that I remember at least. And I like being a guy, I don't really wanna be something else. So I'm not really 'changing genders,' or transitioning, or whatever it's called."

She didn't say anything, just silently gestured for him to continue.

"I guess I'm just not really sure where that leaves me." He leaned back, palms against the bed. "Taking testosterone for dysphoria, but not transitioning."

Another long silence. The whirring of the overworked air conditioner. Ren's own breathing in his ears. The faint sound of gel tablets dropped into the orange bottle. "I don't know where that leaves you, Ren," she said, finally. "Everyone's experience with their gender is their own, I don't wish to take that from you or shove my views over yours. Terminology isn't the end-all-be-all, but many people find comfort in accurate labels, boxes they can fit snugly into. It's not my job..." She trailed off. Her tone was starting to sound almost sharp, not quite angry but frustrated. "I don't feel at all comfortable placing you in one of those boxes. It's your journey, not mine. I'm not–"

"So just tell me what they mean then." Ren said, simply. He really wasn't sure why she was making such a big deal out of this.

She turned to stare at him, with a sort of blank, confused expression. "Come again?"

"Like, tell me what the labels mean." He shrugged. "I don't need you to diagnose me or anything. If it's my journey, that's fine, but I guess I'm asking for directions right now? You can just tell me what some of the labels mean, and I'll decide if I wanna use them or not."

Takemi looked sort of astonished. Like she honestly had never really thought of that possibility. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. "Alright," she said, slowly. "I'd be alright with that."

Ren smiled. "So, should I repeat my question then?"

She gave him a little glare for his snark, and cleared her throat. "Transition doesn't always mean a complete swap. If you feel you're a man right now, and don't wish to change that, but still want to take hormones to alleviate a gender incongruity, many would still describe that as a gender transition. You're changing aspects of your gender, in this case your hormonal makeup, in order to feel closer to your gender identity. Does that make sense?"

Ren nodded slowly, trying to take in her as-always eloquent speech. "So, if I wanted to describe myself as trans, or as a trans man, would you say that's accurate?" She hesitated again, so he corrected himself. "Or, I guess, _could_ that be accurate? Given what you know about me?"__

_ _Takemi smiled. Odd, but honest. "I would say that title would fit you excellently, should you choose to wear it."_ _

_ _Ren smiled back. "Okay. That's good to know, thank you." Then he rubbed the back of his neck. "If you don't mind me asking, would you describe yourself as trans?"_ _

_ _Takemi nodded. "I would," she said, turning back to her desk and resuming her transfer from box to bottle. "I'm a trans woman; I've never felt that label to be out of place for me."_ _

_ _"Gotcha." Trans. It was sort of an odd word, and Ren took a moment to roll it around in his head, Trans. Trans trans trans. Far less clinical than he'd expected, sort of...informal, maybe? Too intimate to be polite. It felt like a word that could maybe hide between sentences, kept under his tongue. But he'd know. He could taste it there, feel it tickling his throat. He took a deep breath. Trans. Ren was trans._ _

_ _He decided that he liked that very much._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a little too busy to write for these past couple weeks, but I finally had the time and energy to finish this chapter! I started working, started doing group therapy, and then stopped working again haha. Upside to not working is that I'll have more energy to do other things, like write more Deja Vu perhaps. No promises though. ;3c  
  
[#blacklivesmatter – Google Docs](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-0KC83vYfVQ-2freQveH43PWxuab2uWDEGolzrNoIks/preview?pru=AAABcpxdiDE*Ivwu8mPiNVQrriIUEJOr-A#)
> 
> [Ways To Help Carrd](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)


	24. Justice

6/9 – Thursday  
Afternoon  
Akasaka Mitsuke, Television Station

"You sure you don't want to go do something else, Ann?" Ryuji asked. His arms were outstretched, holding what was now four distinct coils of thick black cable. "We can probably handle this on our own."

She barked out a short laugh. "Not a chance." Ann was crouched down, slowly untangling one cable at a time out of a large tangled pile on the floor. "That one guy over there was absolutely trying to creep on me." She gestured with her head towards a twenty-something in a blue hoodie currently chatting up a group of three uncomfortable-looking high school girls sitting on a nearby couch. "Better this than have to listen to him."

"Did you get his name?" Ren asked.

Ann gave him an odd look, and handed him a cable. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"So the Phantom Thieves could change his heart," Ren said. He took the cable from Ann and began coiling it – a harder task than he'd expected it to be.

Ann smacked herself in the forehead. "Right! I totally forgot about that." She sighed, and picked up another cable, trying to yank it out of the pile. The entire pile lurched, but the cable stayed tangled. "I'll go ask one of those girls before we leave. He'll probably give them his card or something."

As if on cue, the man pulled a small card out of his pocket and handed it to one of the girls. She accepted it with a tense smile, and then tossed it over her shoulder the moment he turned away. Then, the trio got up and skedaddled towards the nearby hallway, off the edge of the set.

"Hey, nice timing," Ryuji said. "Uh. Ren, you up to going to grab that?"

Ren placed the now coiled cable in Ryuji's arms, and nodded. "Be right back." Making sure there wasn't anyone crossing in front of him, Ren lightly jogged over to the couch, holding his bag tightly as to not jostle Morgana too intensely. He still heard a little mewl of disapproval from within. "Sorry," he whispered, and scooted around the couch to nab the card. Then, he turned back to return to his friends, and collided directly with someone. Ren yelped, and stumbled backwards, falling onto the couch.

"Oh!" said the well dressed young man – in a brown button-up with a black tie, and brown hair down to his neck – that Ren had bumped into. He looked also rather startled, but otherwise unaffected. He hadn't even let go of the odd silver briefcase in his right hand. "My apologies. I wasn't looking where I was going." He extended his left hand, in a black leather glove, towards Ren.

Ren almost took his hand, almost reached out with his left– "I should have been more careful too," he said, and stood up on his own. "No worries."

Something odd passed across the young man's face. A twitch that might have been anger, or curiosity. Or some mix of the two. He lowered his hand, then his gaze, towards the business card Ren had dropped in the collision. "Oh." He bent down, picking up the card and examining it. "This is our assistant director's card, is it not?" His dark brown eyes flickered up towards Ren. "I wonder why a student like you would have something like this."

Ren felt cold. Something about the young man's gaze felt beyond piercing. It was odd and careful and so very sharp. "I wonder," he replied, lost for any other reply.

And the young man chuckled, smiling in a way that looked a little forced. "I'm teasing you, I apologize. I've heard he has a bad habit of trying to scout 'talent' while on the job." He handed the card to Ren, once again with his left. "I'd heard it was primarily girls, but I suppose he saw something in you. Far be it from me to get involved."

Ren carefully took the card, pulling it from the young man's grip with just his fingertips, as if any further would expose himself in some degree. "Are you here to assist as well?" he asked. The young man didn't look much older than Ren, rather out of place on a TV set considering.

The young man gave him an odd look, half a smirk on his lips. "That would be rather usual. These shows don't often ask their guests to do more than smile and talk clearly."

Before Ren could unpack that, one of the other assistants rushed over. "Mister Akechi, the director is waiting on you–"

The young man put a hand up, and the assistant stopped speaking instantly. "Thank you," he said, sweetly but coldly. "I'll be over in just a moment. Please ask Mister Yoshizawa to wait a little longer."

The assistant let out a long, anxious breath, and then scuttled off, leaving the so-called Akechi with Ren – whose mind had currently gone blank at the familiar last name coupled with the way this _high schooler_ was being addressed as some sort of honored guest. Now that he thought about it, the young man did look sort of familiar. "So," he said, finally, "you're a guest on Good Morning Japan? And I'm guessing, a regular?"

Akechi smirked again. "Right on both counts. And I assume that you're a student of Shujin, considering the uniform." He rubbed his chin. "If I had to guess...third year?"

"Second," Ren replied.

"Drat," he chuckled, and snapped his fingers. "Well then, Second-Year, are you enjoying yourself on set so far? I know my first time here was rather overwhelming, though it _was_ under very different circumstances."

"I'm sort of underwhelmed, to be honest." Ren shoved his hands in his pockets, staring down Akechi. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Akechi's smile fell. "Yes," he said, rather slowly. He looked honestly hesitant to leave, though Ren hadn't the faintest idea why. "I shouldn't make Mister Yoshizawa wait too long." He nodded to Ren. "If I'm not mistaken, you should all be returning for the proper filming tomorrow. I hope to see you there, Second-Year." He winked, and then he turned and walked towards the set proper.

Before Ren had even a moment to catch his breath, he saw Ryuji speed-walking towards him, Ann a few steps behind. "Hallway," he said, as if that would explain things, and jerked a thumb towards the hall.

"Uh," he said. "Okay."

*********

As they'd made it into a quiet section of the station hallway, just a little ways past the bathrooms, words exploded out of Ryuji's mouth. "Dude I cannot believe you almost just K.O.'d a celebrity that was fucking awesome–"

Ren threw his hands up. "Woah, woah, slow down. You two know who he was?"

Ann raised an eyebrow. "Uh," she said, "yes? Do you not?"

Ren shrugged, feeling pretty sheepish. "I mean, he's apparently a regular on the talk show. I don't–"

Ryuji let out an involuntary giggle, and Ren paused. "Bro, that was the teen detective king guy."

"Detective Prince," Ann corrected. "All the girls at Shujin are talking about him, he's a gossip magnet." She sighed, reaching up to fiddle with a hairband. "He's a prettyboy high school detective. I heard some of the girls in our class chatting about starting up a fan club for him."

Ryuji scowled. "Ugh."

"I knoooow," Ann replied. "Everyone's going nuts over a fakey-fake celeb like him; it's the worst."

Ren twirled a bit of hair between his fingers, thinking. "Fake is right," he mumbled. "Something about that guy's attitude really rubbed me the wrong way."

He felt Morgana squeeze his head out of his bag. "Me too," the feline added. "Even just by the way he talked, you could tell he was putting on an act."

"So, uh," Ren said, "why are we in the hallway to talk about this?"

Ryuji started. "Oh! Yeah yeah, I wanted to update you guys." He rubbed his hands together, grinning. "I've been doing some investigating."

Ann raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Looking for another target?"

Ryuji nodded. Then, he hesitated. "Well, yeah, that was the original idea. But it's less that now. Might be a lead?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Start from the beginning?" Ren offered.

"Right, yeah." He took a deep breath. "Cool. So my shotgun's been making this weird noise when I move it around, like there was a loose bit in there or something, so I went by the airsoft shop to get it checked out. But when I got there, these two guys in real fancy suits walked out right past me, talking about how they're trying to bust the owner for something."

"Didn't you describe that guy as super sketchy-looking?" Ann asked.

"Scarier than sketchy, but kinda yeah." Ryuji said. "So I walked in and the guy was legit stuffing shit into a paper bag. And I was just like 'hey I'm looking for work, you guys hiring?' Dude looked at me like he wanted to bite my head off."

Ren burst out laughing. "You asked him for a _job_?"

"Yeah!" Ryuji replied with a grin. "I dunno why, it just slipped out. But he legit agreed, told me to help him take out some trash."

"Let me guess," Ann cut in, smirking. "Got you to help him out liquidating evidence."

"Bingo." Ryuji rolled his shoulder. "I mean, I didn't see much, but that guy's got some real realistic stuff in there he doesn't want the cops to see. I swear, I thought I was chucking real guns for a sec."

"Hmm," Morgana hummed, adjusting his front paws on Ren's shoulder. "The cognitive effect should make more realistic guns pack a whole lot more of a punch. Maybe we can use that to our advantage."

Ryuji nodded. "For sure, I figured something like that."

"I hate to admit it," Morgana mumbled, "but you did good work, Ryuji."

Ren smiled. "Seconded. Nice job."

"Well, shit," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, cheeks a little flushed. "Nothin' to it."

"Morgana and I can stop by next week," Ren continued. "As soon as we find some time, at least."

"Gotcha." Ryuji stretched out both arms. "I'll keep helping out there when I can. Might find out something else helpful."

"Stay safe," Ren said. "If the cops are keeping an eye on the place..." He didn't feel comfortable finishing that sentence.

But Ryuji only smiled back. "Don't worry, I will. Plus, the owner actually seems like a kinda chill guy? At least he treated me pretty well."

"That's good." Noticing Ann's silence, Ren glanced over to see her staring at him with an odd, knowing smirk on her lips. As soon as he did, she instantly averted her gaze, whistling with playful intent.

Ryuji, ever oblivious, continued: "Anyway, we should probably head back before Kawakami comes looking. Uh, what's our story?"

"Bathroom," Ren said.

"Bathroom," Ann echoed, only an instant after.

"Gotcha." He started walking back towards the set.

Ren was about to continue after him, but Ann elbowed him out of the way with a little mischievous giggle. "You guys should probably just rent a marriage venue already," she whisper-teased.

Ren felt his face heat up. Lacking a comeback, he simply ran after her, Ann breaking into a sprint down the hallway, snickering her head off, while Morgana mewled a protest to the awful jostling.

█████  
Morning  
Odaiba

It was raining. The Trickster stared up at the sky in its eternal grey, letting the raindrops strike his mask, roll down his coat, the moisture tightening the cognitive leather of his gloves.

"Are you quite done observing the weather?" the boy in the black mask asked. He was standing a little ways away, almost a dozen feet down the empty side-street. "May we begin this spar, or do you simply enjoy the experience of pneumonia?"

Their makeshift arena was a little cramped, constricted by the buildings on either side but also by the effective range of the MEER, the Kirijo Group's clunky Metaverse manipulator. The rain slipped through the hazy field between cognitive space and the real world, hovering a moment in midair as they hit the top edge and then catching back up with gravity half a breath later. "Can't say I'm a fan of sickness in any form," the Trickster replied, "but I like the rain."

"You like a lot of things," the boy fired back. "You've got a bleeding heart like that."

The Trickster shrugged and unsheathed his knife. Familiar silver, the curved blade slipping through raindrops. A skull on its hilt, shining with moisture. "And you've got anger issues. Nobody's perfect."

The boy's blade caught the Trickster's. Sparks. Jagged crimson teeth against the Trickster's silver edge. His left hand twitched, tensing to brace against the guard along with his right. But the Trickster hesitated.

"You can't afford to overthink!" the boy in the black mask snarled. He kept pushing against the Trickster's guard, sliding him nearly a whole foot along the slick ground. "You're not–"

"You're not the teacher." And the Trickster let go. He released the blade, pivoted on his left heel and let the boy's momentum carry him into an utterly unstable stumble. Before the boy could regain himself, the Trickster grabbed his cape, yanked him back into a headlock. "Do you give?"

"Fuck you!" The boy spat back. He'd dropped his sword as well, both hands clutching at the Trickster's arm, trying to pull himself out of the headlock by force.

The Trickster could have chided him, could have told him this wouldn't work, that he was fighting an uphill battle against anatomical force. But instead, he released the hold, taking a few steps back while the boy in the black mask scrambled for his sword again. "You're not treating this as just a spar, are you? You look like you really want to hurt me."

The boy turned, blade up, bracing the dull edge against his other hand. He hesitated, watching the Trickster. "I decline an answer," he replied. His visor shattered. "**Loki**."

The Trickster only saw the flash of his white eye stark against his skin, and a sharp ivory grin between crimson lips. Then came the blinding dusk. He almost sighed out the command: "**Arsene**." And the dark was swept away, just in time to see the boy in the black mask bearing down on him, sword raised, one hand in his coat pocket–

And the boy froze. Suspended in midair, along with the now-motionless raindrops. His visor still absent, showing a clear expression of contorted fury and agony, and his one white eye.

A presence. Like a tickle at the edge of his mind, a mental tripwire. The Trickster's hand went to his own coat, to the holster of his gun, and he whirled, pointing the barrel towards the woman he knew to be there. She was sitting on the edge of an open windowsill, legs crossed, two yellow eyes peering out from beneath a black hood. A ragged pitch cloak, swaying around her as if moved by an invisible breeze.

"You don't touch him," the Trickster said. His own voice sort of frightened him, the cold fury pouring into his throat and past his lips like frigid bile.

She nodded. "I'm aware of our arrangement," Oxymoron replied. "Such hostility for just a friendly visit." And she giggled.

"I felt we had an understanding." He clicked the safety off of his pistol. It wasn't much more than a cognitive construction against her, a falsity, but in his hands? It'd probably at least sting. "In exchange for my name and my assistance, you are to leave...them...alone."

Her eyes narrowed. Something like irritation. "He's armed, you know," Oxymoron said. "He brought more than a model pistol with him. Considering his emotional state, I merely thought it prudent to disarm him. Or, if you're so insistent on me to keep my distance," she raised her hands in a mock surrender, "then that warning should suffice. Yes?"

The Trickster's finger stalled against the trigger. He felt it then, all that anger, all that hopeless fury that the boy in the black mask no doubt felt as well. He wanted so badly to turn that against her, to pull up whatever strength he still had left and give her hell. But he holstered his pistol. "Yes. That suffices. And I trust him, he won't hurt me."

"You're getting sloppy," she warned. It wasn't a joke. Oxymoron took a breath in, seeming to be readying herself for something more, but she hesitated. "You made me a promise. That oath is hardly binding, if you find yourself seeking an out. There are still far more iterations that may be better equipped for this burden than you."

Anger, maybe. "No," he said. "This...I don't want anyone else to have to take that responsibility. Not even another me, not when I can..." And his words failed him.

Silent amidst the suspended raindrops. "Understood," she finally said. "Considering that anger in your eyes, I'll wait to contact you again until I absolutely need to." He could hear a little smile in her voice. "Don't die, Joker."

And time began to move again.

6/10 – Friday  
Afternoon  
Akasaka Mitsuke, Television Station

Considering there was a live camera about ten feet away from him, Ren tried to be as quiet as possible in his seat. And he almost winced out of his skin as Ryuji adjusted next to him, his chair half-screeching against the floor.

"Stupid cheap crap chair," the jock grumbled.

Ren could _feel_ Kawakami's death glare from across the room, and he forced his attention towards the gaudy talk show set with its flashing lights and clashing palette of bright oranges, yellows, greens and blues. There were the two well-dressed hosts on one couch, and that equally well-dressed young man from yesterday on the other. Akechi.

As the hosts chatted back and forth with the high school detective, Ren found his gaze focusing in on Akechi in particular. There was something about him that seemed...interesting. Those sharp brown eyes wandered back into his mind. It was sort of odd, like there was something about him that Ren was missing. Some little detail, like a zipper on a costume, some loose thread that could unravel the young man's entire persona.

"That would be the scandal involving the master artist Madarame, yes?" Akechi asked.

And Ren's attention immediately snapped to the conversation at hand.

"I'm not actively involved in the case," the detective continued, "but I can't help but admit it's caught my attention."

"Allow me to be blunt for just a moment." The male host scooted closer to the edge of his seat, leaning forward as he talked. "Just what do you think of these so-called Phantom Thieves?"

He was quite a ways away, but Ren could almost swear he saw the flicker of a smirk across Akechi's face. "If they are heroes of justice," he said, in a saccharine voice, "I sincerely hope they exist. But that being said..." He crossed his legs, one hand on his chin, brow furrowed. "I cannot in any good faith condone their methods." 

And Ren felt very cold. Ryuji stiffened next to him, saying something bitter under his breath.

"That's quite a statement," the female host replied, a big tv-fake smile on her face. "Could it be that you think the Phantom Thieves are criminals?"

"In a literal sense, there isn't a doubt in my mind." Akechi smiled, and there was something chillingly honest in his expression. 

"Easy for him to say," Ann muttered. Ren glanced at her, sitting on the other side of the white-knuckling Ryuji, to see her observing the interview with an look of utter disdain. "He hasn't...he hasn't been through our hell."

Akechi continued. "How they accomplish these 'changes of heart' is, of course, currently unknown. There can be no more than speculation as to how it's done, but I feel that conversation – while of course fascinating – distracts from the true topic at hand."

"Could you speak to this topic then?" the male host prompted.

"Certainly." Akechi sat up a little straighter, almost addressing the camera directly. "To change a person's heart by force is abominable. There is some debate about this, and I have seen more than a handful of arguments that Madarame's confession was a consequence for his actions. That he deserved to be exposed as such."

"Yeah?" Ryuji grumbled. "He fucking did."

"However!" Akechi said, putting one finger up, as if to cut off potential dissent. "Though Madarame's actions were indeed abominable, a change of heart could very well be a form of brainwashing, or advanced coercion. In either way, this confession was gained by some degree of force. In that way, they revoked his–" Akechi's voice broke. He cleared his throat, taking a drink of water from a glass in front of him. "My apologies."

"Oh, of course," the female host replied. "Please, continue."

"Thank you," he said, and flashed a tight-lipped smile. There was something about him that seemed almost...nervous. Like he'd unnerved himself with his own talk. But a second later, it was gone, and his previous aura of confidence returned. "The Phantom Thieves, if they exist, revoked a man's human autonomy. His right to choose, his ability to make his own decisions. In that way, they broke not only a literal law, but also committed quite the human rights abuse." And Akechi smirked. "As well, these Thieves no doubt knew enough about Madarame's crimes to target him. Yet they chose to act against him themselves, rather than make that information public. Or, more directly, inform the police?"

Ren could have laughed out loud at that. Despite himself, a little chuckle escaped his lips. "As if that'd do anything." he said. Hands tight in his lap, nails digging into his own skin. "As if they'd do shit." His bag shifted between his feet, a warm body inside pressing against him. And a hand on his leg. He took a deep breath. "Sorry," he whispered. "I'm okay."

"This," Akechi continued, "proves to me that these Thieves have no shortage of ego. They believe themselves above not only the law, but above the constraints of basic morality. They are, in a word, dangerous." He adjusted his tie, and chuckled. "Of course, it is still likely they do not exist at all. I'd seem rather foolish if that were the case, wouldn't I?"

Both hosts and audience burst into laughter. But Ren didn't. He just kept staring straight ahead, gaze locked on the young detective in the nice suit, with those infuriatingly sharp eyes. And, judging by the silence to his right, neither of the other Thieves found his joke amusing.

"I think now would be an excellent opportunity to poll the audience, don't you?" asked the male host. "Especially considering they are, by vast majority, students around the same age as you, Mister Akechi."

Akechi nodded. "By all means. I would be happy to hear some more detailed opinions on what my peers think of the Phantom Thieves."

The female host stood up, taking a microphone out from beneath the table and making her way towards the audience. Gaze scanning left to right across the students, and then she locked eyes with Ren. He felt his blood stop in his veins as she came towards him.

"How about this young man here?" she said. Her smile was blank and forced, and she held the mic out, so close it was probably picking up the sound of his staccato heart. "Assuming these Phantom Thieves do exist, what are your thoughts on them?"

Ren couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. And then he opened his mouth, and his heart leapt into his throat. "For criminals who the police are unable or unwilling to prosecute, shouldn't there be people like the Phantom Thieves taking them to task?"

He could hear a sharp whistle from vaguely through the haze, and it sounded like approval.

"Interesting." Akechi rubbed his chin with one gloved hand. And then his eyes widened, for just an instant – he recognized Ren. And his smile widened too.

"That sounds to be a completely contrary opinion to yours, Mister Akechi," the male host said.

"Indeed it is," Akechi replied, words off his lips like syrupy venom. "And a very strong opinion to boot." He straightened his posture. "I'd like to ask a follow-up question, if you don't mind." Without waiting for approval, he continued. "If someone close to you, that young man in the blond hair for example–" And Ren felt Ryuji flinch next to him; Ren tensing in turn. "–were to suddenly have a radical change of heart, would you suspect the Phantom Thieves?"

"They've only targeted criminals," Ren fired back instantly.

"So far, that is indeed the case." And Akechi's eyes gleamed with something like pride. "But whatever their methods are, I highly doubt that their capabilities are limited to simply the extraction of confessions. If they are able to cause such radical changes, what's to say they couldn't cause much smaller ones? Such as, for example, changing the hearts of their detractors to turn them into supporters?"

Ren's tongue stalled in his mouth. He could hear whispering from behind him, muttering of his classmates all mulling over Akechi's words, anxious little mumblings. And there was that Detective Prince on the couch, looking every bit as regal as his title would suggest. Confident. And victorious.

*********

The air in the hallway felt equally tense and heavy. Angry, but exhausted. All the other students were either milling around the set trying to get Akechi's autograph or had left, only the three high-school Thieves and the one feline Thief lingered there.

"That sucked," Ann said.

"Yeah," Ryuji replied. Then, he started. "I mean, you did your best there Ren. That was a really good argument thing you said."

"Thanks," Ren said, with a little smile. Then he shrugged. "He's better at debating than I am. Doesn't feel great, but it's not the end of the world." His left hand clenched into a fist. "It doesn't make him right."

Ann took a deep breath in and out. "Screw that uppity dude. Let's go do something fun. Take our minds off that asshole."

Ryuji broke into a grin, and Ren felt himself smiling too, just at the sight. "Hell yeah," Ryuji said, "seconded."

"Sounds good to me," Ren added.

"Uh." Ann giggled sheepishly. "Any ideas?"

"Hm." Ryuji rubbed his chin. "Ramen?"

She snickered. "How is that always your first suggestion?"

"Cause it's good shit!" he fired back, still grinning.

"What about that place we passed on the way here?" Morgana asked, popping his head out of the bag. "It looked like a big pancake!"

"A big..." Ann trailed off, brow furrowed, and then her expression lit up. "Oh! You mean Dome Town? Isn't the round part just a stadium?"

Ryuji burst out laughing. "Well, it's got an amusement park there too, so that's a pretty good suggestion."

Ren could feel Morgana almost wilt. "So, no pancakes?"

Ryuji shook his head. "I mean, they might have funnel cake there or something. But nope."

"Oh." The morose feline slunk back into Ren's bag.

Before Ren had a chance to comfort Morgana, a voice echoed through the hallway. "Excuse me? Second-Year, wait up a moment please!"

Ren's spine stiffed in his back, and his friends similarly tensed as the teenage detective speed-walked down the hallway towards him. "What?" he asked, trying to keep the venom out of his voice.

Akechi, still with that fake smile, raised his free hand. "I come in peace. I'm simply glad I caught up with you, I wanted to thank you in person." He adjusted his tie, stopping a very comfortable distance away. "I considered your contribution incredibly valuable."

"You've got a fucked-up way of showing thanks," Ren replied before he had a chance to stop himself.

Akechi's eyes widened. And then he burst out laughing. "Yes, my apologies. It wasn't my intention to make enemies. I was speaking rather hyperbolically, and I certainly didn't expect anyone to answer me as candidly as you did." He adjusted his tie. "To speak truthfully, I can't say for certain that the Phantom Thieves are or are not in the right. It's simply too early to be sure."

Ren hadn't expected that. He blinked, trying to regain his train of thought, pull some logic out of the confusion that had replaced his anger. And something in the back of his brain reminded himself of his friends, reminded him that Ann and Ryuji and Morgana were there with him. Silent, but present. And he felt himself relax. "You said they were dangerous. That doesn't sound neutral to me."

Akechi nodded. "Once again, I apologize for letting hyperbole get the best of me. But my point is that...well, the Phantom Thieves' methods are completely unknown. Their operations are anonymous, and there is no trace of their actions that could lead to identification or accountability. And as I mentioned, it is entirely possible that whatever ability or tool they posses that allows them to change hearts could be used for more subtle manipulation." He smiled, in an odd and sympathetic way. "You can see how all of that puts a detective like me in an unenviable position."

"So," Ren said, finding himself smirking a little, "you're afraid of the Phantom Thieves."

Akechi hesitated. "In a way," he replied, "I suppose that I am."

And Ren found himself at a loss for words; he hadn't expected _that_ either.

Akechi cleared his throat. "When I call the Phantom Thieves dangerous," he continued, "I am not speaking about them as individuals, but rather whatever they possess that allows them to change hearts. I think even you can agree," and his cold eyes locked with Ren's, "that is a tool that could be very dangerous in the wrong hands."

Ren thought about that for a moment. "Yeah," he said, "I'd say that's accurate."

"Good." Akechi smiled, and it looked almost honest. "If you don't mind me saying, I rather enjoy this conversation. Despite your bodyguards." And he gestured to Ann and Ryuji.

"Nice to meet you too, prettyboy," Ryuji grumbled.

Akechi didn't address him though, turning his attention back to Ren. "Considering my status, it's not often that people speak their minds freely with me."

"Really?" Ren twirled a lock of hair around his finger. "You don't get good company around your cop friends?"

Akechi's expression fell. "You'd be surprised," he mumbled, and Ren felt an odd little pang in his chest. But Akechi cleared his throat. "Many adults treat me as some sort of...shall we say, novelty. Something interesting to be seen and heard, but not really listened to." He smiled, but it was more fake than usual, more forced. "I can't stay much longer, but I would like to hear more of your thoughts on the Phantom Thieves." He reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell. "If you wouldn't mind, might we meet up another time? When we're both available, of course."

Ren was sort of taken aback by his forwardness. Almost on instinct, he pulled out his own cell. "Yeah," he said, the words sounding bizarre in his mouth. "Sounds good."

"Excellent." Contact info exchanged, both phones let out a simultaneous beep of approval, and Akechi pocketed his cell. "Well then, I won't keep you three. Though, if I had the time, I might ask to tag along for a late pancake lunch"

Ren raised an eyebrow. It was a little too out-of-nowhere to even really justify a reply.

"Uh," Ann said. "Why pancakes?"

Akechi blinked. "Oh. Did you not...?" And he paused. "I could have sworn..." He shook his head. "My apologies. Well then, Second-Year, I hope to–"

"Amamiya," Ren corrected. "It's Amamiya. Ren, really."

Akechi nodded. "Amamiya. A pleasure." He reached out his left, that same gloved hand.

This time though, Ren took it. "Likewise, Akechi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This past week has been honestly kind of unreasonable. On the one hand, I had to deal with the retraumatizing public realization that one of my previous partners was indescribably abusive to me. And on the other hand, I'm celebrating my one-year anniversary with my girlfriend, who I love more than life itself. So it's hard to say it was either a great week or an awful one; it's kind of been both. But either way, it feels really wonderful to have the energy and attention span to update this fic. It's very much a comfort story for me, and I hope this chapter isn't affected too much by my current emotional state.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://between-two-masks.tumblr.com/)  
[BLM Carrd](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)


	25. Hierophant, Lovers and Phantoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: The second section of "6/11 – Saturday, Afternoon, Cafe Leblanc" contains multiple recollections of abuse, sexual harassment and assault. While not graphic, this still may be difficult or upsetting to read, so please take breaks or skip sections as needed. Stay safe.

6/10 – Friday  
Evening  
Cafe Leblanc

"How was the trip?" Sojiro asked, the moment Ren walked through the door. "Stay out of trouble?"

Ren shrugged. "Uh, I did my best. And it was fine." He placed his bag down on the nearest table, just long enough for Morgana to hop out, and then slung it back over his shoulder. "I might have made a new friend."

Sojiro raised an eyebrow. "Only might have?"

Ren mulled that over. "He might hate my guts. But he also wanted to spend some more time together?"

"Hm." Sojiro stroked his chin. "Sounds like, whoever he is, he's got a lot going on."

"Yeah," Ren replied. "Seems like it." Without even really thinking about it, he sat down at the counter. As soon as he did so, he spied an odd smile on Sojiro's face. Odd, but good.

"Anything else you want to share?" Sojiro asked.

Ren was about to simply rattle off the details of his day, when his breath caught in his throat. He wanted...he wanted to share a lot. He felt sort of compressed at that moment, struggling under the weight of everything, all the little bits of insanity that he'd come to accept. His lost memories. The parcels, Anachronism, Oxymoron. Stealing hearts in dark and frightening places. The odd and furious gentleman living in his heart. Mitsuru's organization, who he could neither trust nor abandon. And– "I think I'm in love?"

Sojiro's smile widened into a grin, and he raised one hand to his mouth, badly disguising a little laugh behind a cough. "You only think?" he teased.

Ren tried and failed not to glare at the cafe owner. "It's complicated," he grumbled back.

Sojiro nodded, and reached over to pull the nearby coffee pot off its resting place. "I was seventeen once too," he said. And he slowly poured a cup. "It's pretty much always complicated. You've got a lot going on too, I bet, definitely more than you've told me." He raised a hand, cutting off Ren's apology before he could speak. "And that's perfectly normal. Having really intense complicated feelings about someone, wanting to keep your life to yourself; you're growing up, Ren. And there's nothing you need to apologize for about that." He slid the cup across the countertop to Ren. "But, if you want to share, I am here to listen."

Ren took the cup with a nod and raised it to his lips. Bitter as always, but nice. It filled up his gut with a heat that felt sort of well-missed. Like an old friend. "I'd like that," he said, quietly.

Sojiro's eyes seemed to gleam in that way they'd done before. "Go on then." He gestured to Ren, leaning back a little. "Tell me about her."

Ren swallowed hard, and delayed his answer behind another long sip.

And Sojiro made a little curious hum. "Tell me about him, then?"

Ren nodded. "Yeah. Um." He reached up and twisted a lock of hair between two fingers. "He's...I dunno. He makes me feel happy." Ren couldn't help but smile imaging the jock's grin, the way he held himself, that giddy laughter when he fought, that fury and kindness and...just everything. Everything about him. "He makes me feel safe. Like I can...well, not that I can tell him everything, but that I want to. But also, I'm like, so terrified." He laughed. "Cool, sounds even crazier saying it out loud than it did in my head."

Sojiro chuckled too, but there was something almost somber about it. "What about him makes you scared?" he asked, a little slower than before, more careful.

Ren bit the inside of his cheek. "It's not him, I guess. It's me. Or, like, I dunno, I just feel scared that I'm not good enough. Or that he won't like me back. Or that he'll like me more than I like him, or something, and it'll end up hurting.." Ren trailed off. As easy as the words flowed off his tongue, they weren't easy to say. Like choking on smoke. When he spoke again, it was quieter than he intended. "I don't want to hurt him. I know that's stupid, cause people get hurt all the time like this, but I still...I still don't want that. I want him to be happy." He shifted on the stool, not sure what else to say.

Sojiro was quiet for a little bit, letting the silence last longer than Ren was comfortable with. "That's not stupid at all. I'd say that's really mature of you." And he smiled, in that so-kind-it-was-uncomfortable way. "You're right that people get hurt in love all the time. Most of the time, people like being in love too much to think about that. And when they do, they can make some real dumb decisions trying to keep themselves from getting hurt." He rubbed the back of his neck sort of sheepishly, and Ren realized he might have been talking from personal experience. "But worrying about hurting someone else? That's pretty grown-up."

Ren wasn't sure whether to take that as pity or praise, but he chose the latter. "Thank you."

Sojiro nodded, and let out a long breath. "That said," he continued, "doesn't mean it's easy to feel that way." He reached over the counter and ruffled Ren's hair. From anyone else, Ren might have protested, but from Sojiro? He didn't mind it that much. "I think, and I know this is gonna sound nagging, that you should really talk to him about it. Not just that you like him, but that you want him to be happy. What you like about him. All of that."

Ren nodded slowly. He'd already mentioned a bit of that to Ryuji, but he obviously hadn't said anything close to the details yet. "I know. I guess I'm just not sure how to start that conversation."

Sojiro chuckled. "Well, that sounds pretty normal too." He stroked his chin. "Your friends are coming over tomorrow, so it wouldn't make much sense to do it then. What about this weekend?"

Ren felt his heart jump into his throat. "Nope!" he squeaked, before clearing his throat. "No thanks, I'd rather wait."

"The longer you wait," Sojiro warned, with a little glare, "the harder it's gonna be. You do want to tell him, right?"

He did. He really, really wanted to. Ren took a deep breath. "So," he said, "if I _were_ to tell him this weekend...how would you recommend doing that?"

Sojiro chuckled. "Well, you do live in the attic of a cafe. If you wanted to invite him over for a little while, I could just make sure to take an extra long lunch break then."

Ren shook his head. "You don't have to–"

"Ren," Sojiro said, firmly. "I know I don't _have_ to, but I'm offering." And then he smiled. "Would you be comfortable with that?"

Well, if he had to be honest with his feelings anywhere, it might...it might as well...Ren had to choke out his next breath. "I don't know," he said, finally, voice strained. "I don't...I don't think I'm ready yet."

Sojiro's smile faded, but his eyes were no less soft, and that made it just a bit less painful. "That's fine, Ren," he said. "There's nothing wrong with waiting. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you had to rush into this, you don't." And the man took a long, deep breath. "The offer stands. But don't do it this weekend. Take your time, think it through. Spend a bit more time with him." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Does that sound okay?"

Ren forced his breath to steady, tried to unwind his heart from its tense and knotted beat. It was still a mortifying prospect, but... "That sounds good. Thank you."

*********

Morgana looked utterly bored by the time Ren climbed the stairs to the attic, lying on the bed on his stomach next to a parcel. "What were you talking about with Boss, anyway?" he said.

"You weren't listening in?" Ren asked, kicking off his shoes.

Morgana shook his head, looking almost offended by the accusation. "Just because I ride around in your bag all the time doesn't make me a snoop!"

Ren felt an urge to debate that with the feline, but he bit his tongue. He could have fibbed, could have let the subject change naturally without actually answering Morgana's question. But neither of those felt right. Mona deserved better. "We were talking about love, I guess." Ren sat down next to Morgana, moving the parcel out of the way.

The not-a-cat scrunched up his little nose. "Oh. Never mind, I don't wanna know."

Ren could have burst out laughing. "Alright, alright, suit yourself." He scratched behind one of Morgana's ears, then turned his attention to the parcel. He pulled it onto his lap, and immediately regretted the movement as its surprising heft dropped onto his thighs. He let out a sharp breath. "Shit!" It was much heavier than he expected. Ren raised an eyebrow towards Morgana. "How did you get this all the way up to the bed on your own?"

The feline stretched himself out, arching his back. "That'll be my secret."

Ren snickered. "Fine, fine." He opened the adhesive end, noting with amusement the small holes that looked like bite-marks, and lifted the edge up to peer inside the parcel. Then, all the warmth dropped out of his chest.

That weight made a sudden, frightening sense, considering the hunk of dark-tan metal and plastic sitting in his lap. It wasn't as if the Thieves' models were particularly fake looking, but there was something about this...Ren could tell, maybe from a glance, maybe just out of instinct, that this was horrifyingly real. He started to reach inside, then stopped. If he put fingerprints on it, would that incriminate him in some capacity? Oxymoron wouldn't send him a murder weapon, would she? Would Anachronism?

"Well?" Morgana sat up on his haunches, staring up at Ren with his big, curious blue eyes. "What's inside?"

"A gun," Ren said, and the word sounded so alien on his tongue. "It's a pistol."

"Oh!" Morgana hummed, half like a purr. "We usually get new weapons right after another Thief joins, that's sort of odd. I wonder–"

Ren shook his head. "No. It's...it's a..." He couldn't even say the words.

Morgana stared at him, head tilted, tail flicking back and forth. Then, his eyes widened. And his tail froze, stiffened, all the fur standing up. "It's real?" he practically whispered.

Rather than answer, Ren reached into the parcel and extracted the handgun. It certainly had the weight he would have expected. No loose parts, no obvious seams or cheap plastic. It was far more mechanical than smooth, far colder. Slowly, as steadily as his shuddering heart could allow, Ren clicked the little button next to the trigger and let the magazine slide out into his other hand. There, held in place against a spring-loaded platform, was a golden cylinder with a bronze cap. A single bullet. Just one, but it was more real than anything Ren had ever seen in his life. Making sure the safety was on, he slid the magazine back into the pistol. Then, not even really processing his actions, he placed the gun in the parcel, and re-sealed the adhesive.

Morgana's eyes were still wide, perplexed, almost frightened. "Why would they send us that?"

Ren just shook his head. "I don't know."

A little silence. "What do we do with it?"

Ren was about to repeat himself, but...no. No, he needed to make a decision. He couldn't keep ignoring problems, hoping they'd solve themselves on their own. He grit his teeth. "I'm not going to use it. I don't know why they gave it to me. I don't know who..." Who they wanted him to use it against.

"They might have just sent it for self defense?" Morgana offered.

"It doesn't matter," he replied, forcing himself to be firmer than sharp. "I'm not going to use it. I'm not going to kill anyone, Morgana. I'd rather be scared than a murderer."

The feline was silent for a little while. Then, a fuzzy head pressed against Ren's arm. A quiet purr. He didn't say anything, but the message was clear enough: Ren didn't have to be either.

6/11 – Saturday  
Afternoon  
Cafe Leblanc

After school, as planned, the Thieves gathered at Leblanc. Ren hadn't responded much to their usual group texts that day, and he was likewise half-silent throughout their conversation about what to do for Yusuke's initiation party. He couldn't stop thinking about the pistol, that deadly thing he'd had to find a new hiding spot for, hidden in a plastic bag tucked between the outer-ceramic and inner-plastic of the potted tree in his attic room.

Ann plopped down next to Ren on his mattress. "Hot pot it is!" she sounded cheerful, but sort of...off at the same time. "Yusuke, Ryuji, you two mind going and grabbing the stuff from the store? Ren and I can set up everything else up here."

"You can count on me!" Yusuke proclaimed, standing up with a sort of performative emphasis, as if trying to appeal to a skeptical audience.

"And," Ryuji added, standing up too, "you can count on me to make sure we come back with the stuff on our list, and not just a bunch of weird shit." He sent a half-glare towards Yusuke.

The artist scoffed, turning towards the staircase. "I'll have you know that fermented herring is treated as a delicacy in many parts of the world."

"A: fuckin gross," Ryuji shot back, following Yusuke down the stairs. "B: it'd ruin the whole taste of the hot pot. And C: how the hell are we gonna find that _anywhere_ nearby?" Soon enough, the pair were out of earshot.

"Okay," Ren said, "how should we–" He stood up, then yelped as Ann grabbed his sleeve and yanked him back down onto the bed.

"Alright spill it!" she said, practically glaring a hole through his skull. "You've been super quiet and weird all day; what's up?"

"Uh." Ren said. Her intensity had done a pretty excellent job of dropkicking any and all thoughts from his head. There was the sound of Morgana's paws, vaguely, as the feline slunk out of the room. "Could you let go of my sleeve please?"

Ann cooled off almost instantly. "Sorry," she said, and let go. "I'm...ugh, I'm sorry." She reached up, fiddling with her ponytails. "I said you could keep stuff to yourself if you want to, it's shitty of me to act like–"

Ren shook his head. "No, no, it's okay." He took a deep, long breath. "I should have said something sooner. I've just got a lot on my mind." Ren held his hands together in his lap, flicking one thumb against the other. "Oxymoron basically threatened me, but I'm still taking her gifts, and they're getting weirder. Like they haven't come with instructions since last month, and I feel like she's messing with me." He shrugged. "I'm gonna keep trusting my instincts, trying to make the right decisions on my own, all of that. It's just feeling more complicated." _Something sharp, acrid. An echo like thunder, his finger curled around metal._ "Way more complicated."

Ann nodded, slowly. "I understand," she said, quietly. "Well, I mean, I don't understand completely, obviously, but...I hear you." She placed one hand on his. "And I'm here for you."

"Thank you," he said. "I guess I've also been thinking about what Akechi said, about us being manipulative, and it's really bugging me. Then there's the whole thing with Ryuji–" And Ren clamped his jaw shut.

Ann stared at him, one eyebrow quirked, but it didn't take much more than a second for her face to light up. "Oh! Holy shit you **are** in love with–"

"Ah, nonono!" Ren protested instantly, face the approximate heat of a supernova, eyes darting towards the staircase as if the jock would re-enter the room any instant. "Not out loud, are you crazy?"

She slapped a hand over her mouth, but Ren could see a huge grin behind her fingers. "You are!"

He scrunched his face up, sighing through his nose. "I am," he grumbled back.

Ann let out a single sharp laugh, before devolving into barely-stifled giggles. "I knew it," she whispered in sing-song.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, but he couldn't help but smile back. "But, uh, yeah. I mean, I've never been in...I've never crushed..." Ren took a long deep breath. Even just saying it out loud was miserable. "I've never felt like this about anyone before. So, it's probably, uh, that. But can't say for sure."

Ann shrugged. "I mean, it seemed pretty obvious to me. Yusuke too, apparently."

Her smugness was starting to get to him. "Guess you have a lot of experience with being in love, Ann?" he fired back.

Her face almost immediately reddened, and she slugged him in the shoulder. "Shut up!"

Ren burst out laughing, rubbing his arm where she'd hit him. "I yield, I yield, jeez."

Ann chuckled too, but glanced towards the far wall, her eyes sort of unfocusing. "I guess...I'm still figuring that out for myself, with someone." 

And a certain black-haired jock girl – with tired eyes that had still sort of lit up when she had mentioned Ann – flashed through his mind. He could have been wrong, but it looked like he and Ann were both crushing on their best friends. Regardless, he kept his mouth shut.

"So," Ann continued, "I'll let you know when I figure it out."

"And I'll let you know too," he replied. "How it goes, I mean."

She gave him a little playful smile. "So, you're gonna tell him then?" Still softer than her previous tone, an odd lyricism to her voice.

Ren nodded. "Yeah. No idea when I'll have the guts for it, but I want to."

"Hm." She leaned back, staring at the attic ceiling. "Well, his birthday is coming up; like three weeks from now. He already told me he didn't want to make a big deal out of it, buuuut," Ann smirked at Ren, "might be a perfect time for that sorta gift."

Ren tried to swallow and found his throat surprisingly dry. Three weeks, huh? Yeah. Yeah, maybe he could live with that. "Might be," he replied.

She grinned, and pushed off the mattress. "Come on, let's go set up before Yusuke and Ryuji get back." Ann stuck her tongue out over her shoulder at him. "Betcha fifty yen they'll bring back something totally weird."

Ren laughed and stood up. "Knowing them? I will not take that bet."

*********

"Holy shit that was good." Ryuji, one hand on his stomach, leaned back so far he flopped completely onto the attic floor. "Yusuke, I take back everything I ever said about those whatever nuts, they're _so_ much better than they sounded."

The Thieves, Morgana included, were sitting on the floor together, the nearly-empty hot pot between them, a few drained soda bottles and utensils scattered in basically every direction.

"Ginkgo nuts," Yusuke replied, with a victorious smile. "I'm glad to see you expanding your horizons, Ryuji. An eclectic culinary taste is a wonderful thing to foster."

"No kidding," Ann mumbled, practically dragging herself up onto the nearby couch. "Didn't you used to brag about going a whole week on nothing but cup noodles?"

Morgana paused grooming himself to scrunch up his nose. "Ewww."

"I'll have you both know," Ryuji replied, raising only a single arm up with a finger extended for dramatic emphasis, "that was like six years ago! Also I totally lied, I only went three days before my mom found out."

"Oh," Yusuke said, a little note of surprise, "you and Ann have been friends for that long?"

"They went to the same middle school," Ren explained.

Ann nodded. "Yep. Like, three classes together. But I wouldn't really say we were friends, not like we are now. Not even close."

"I told her she had cooties," Ryuji admitted. "Like, multiple times."

Ren couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Really?!"

"Yeah," Ann continued, snickering herself. "I'm pretty sure he said Shiho smelled bad one time and I punched him so hard I got detention for a week."

Ryuji laughed too, a little strained considering he was laying on his back. "Yeah, I totally deserved that."

"For that? You definitely did," Morgana added, sticking his tongue out.

"It feels kinda weird that we never ended up talking at all last year," Ryuji added, almost a mumble, definitely an uncommonly thoughtful tone for the boisterous jock. "I mean, it makes sense I guess, we aren't in any classes together or anything."

Ann shrugged. "We never really had any friends in common. Plus, you slotted pretty well into–" And then she cut herself off, wincing at not realizing her blunder sooner.

"–into the track team," Ryuji finished. He didn't sound upset in the slightest. A little bitter, almost, but clearly not at Ann. "I'm not ashamed of that. It was a goddamn dumb decision, but s'not like I could have known any better."

Ren nodded. "Yeah. No one did." He glanced towards Ann, hoping the implication would be clear. She couldn't have known, either.

Yusuke glanced at the other Thieves, and shifted in place. "If you're comfortable sharing, Ryuji, I don't believe you ever..."

"Oh!" The jock sat up with haste that made Ren feel queasy by proxy. "Shit, of course. We know all about your past and stuff. It'd be pretty weird to not tell you about mine, at least." Ryuji cracked his neck. "Uh. I mean, it's real different, but it's not a happy story either."

Ren scooted a little closer to the blond, making sure to respect his personal space, but still offering his presence.

Ryuji glanced towards Ren, smiled with his eyes, and then turned back to Yusuke. "So, as soon as I got into Shujin, I started trying out for the track team. I'd done some running in middle school, and I wanted to make things easier on my mom cause she was raising me all on her own and stuff. So, I was aiming for a track scholarship, ya know?" He shrugged. "Well, I got on the team. Which was all fine and fancy for a lil while, but then bout halfway through last year, Kamoshida gets brought on to coach."

"I see," Yusuke said, with a sober recognition in his voice.

Ryuji stretched out one leg, bringing his other knee towards his chest. "He sucked up the old coach, even made me kinda like and trust the guy, despite how hard he was on us. The whole time though, he keeps giving the volleyball teams all this special attention, while he pushes everyone else so hard that half the teams end up quitting." He lowered his gaze to the floor. "I mean, he'd fuck with the volleyballers too, don't get me wrong. But he wanted them to win no matter what. He just wanted us to quit. Then, right as soon as the old coach leaves Shujin, he starts getting physical." Ryuji laughed, short and sharp. "No one said anything, for months. None of us wanted to get it worse, but we didn't wanna quit neither, so we sucked it up."

"Mishima and Shiho felt the same way," Ann added, quietly. "Everyone did."

Ryuji nodded. "Then, the bastard starts talking shit about my mom." He chuckled again, drier than angry. "I mean, he'd busted my nose all over my face one time, but I only lost my shit after he started telling everyone about how my dad had treated her. I dunno how he even found out, but he wanted a reaction and he damn well got it." There was no humor in his smile. "Next thing I know, I'm on the ground with a broken leg."

Ren felt sick, a bitter sort of awful in the pit of his stomach. Without even willing it, he reached over and took Ryuji's hand, rolling his thumb over the jock's palm.

And Ryuji's fingers tightened around Ren's. "I heard later I'd punched him in the head, and he broke my leg in 'self defense.' S'what he told everyone anyway. Apparently, he walked around with a big-ass black eye the whole next week." Almost a smirk, and then it was gone. "I wish I could have seen it. Spent a damn long time in the hospital, and my leg was shit even after that. Still can't run, not that it really matters, since Kobayakawa canned the whole track team cause of me."

"That's awful," Morgana mewled.

"It wasn't your fault," Ren said, quietly. Still staring down at his hand, at their hands together.

"Yeah," Ryuji mumbled back. "I know. But, thanks."

"And those assholes from the team kept talking shit about you, even after we changed Kamoshida's heart," Ann added, no small amount of fury in her tone.

Ryuji shrugged. "I don't expect 'em to be grateful, they were working their asses off too and I went and slugged the coach–"

"Fuck that," she fired back. Firm, and kind, and furious. "Fuck. That. Kamoshida was an abusive bastard and I'm not saying they didn't try hard, but that doesn't mean they get to pretend like it's your damn fault. You got scapegoated Ryuji, and they're pieces of shit for buying into that."

It was quiet in the attic for what felt like minutes. Then, Ryuji started chuckling. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, you're right. Fuck 'em." He squeezed Ren's hand tight. "I've got you guys, who needs those assholes?"

Morgana giggled too, a little awkwardly. "Well said, Ryuji," he added.

It wasn't quite uncomfortable after that, but it was definitely quiet once more.

"Uh," Ann said, clearing her throat, "I mean, my beef with Kamoshida wasn't really personal – definitely not the same – but I had my own reasons for wanting to change his heart."

Ryuji laughed again. "Not personal? He'd been creeping on you for months, that's pretty goddamn personal if you ask me."

Ann let out a little frustrated huff, and Ren raised his gaze to see her glaring at Ryuji, but her expression softened almost immediately. "Okay, yeah. It was personal too. But..." She shifted on the couch, pulling her legs up into a criss-cross. "He held my best friend to ransom to try and get me to sleep with him. Then, he abused her so bad she..." Ann's voice caught, and she took a deep breath.

"Shiho Suzui?" Yusuke asked, quiet and careful.

Ann nodded. "Yep. She was on the volleyball team, and we were...we're best friends, and Kamoshida decided he wanted to get with me, so he started offering to go to lunch with me. Shit like that, just little stuff. And Shiho was struggling so hard, I just thought...yeah, sure, why not. I thought it couldn't hurt." She paused. "It hurt. And I couldn't just tell him to go fuck himself, cause he might take Shiho off the team." Ann shook her head. "I just pretended not to notice she was suffering too."

"It was him," Ryuji said, as firm as Ann had been just a little before. "It was all Kamoshida. Not your fault, not her fault. Just his."

Ann took a deep breath. She nodded. "I know. Still hurts, still...it fucks me up. To think about that. But I know it wasn't my fault, wasn't hers." Arms crossed over her chest, almost hugging herself. Yusuke shifted, almost looking like he was going to get up and join her, but Ann quickly shook her head. "Please, just...some space. It's not you, I'm just...I'm sorry–"

"Nothing at all to be sorry for," Yusuke said. He settled back down. "Whatever you need. We're friends."

"Thank you," she said, with a little smile. Another deep breath. "I hate that everything happened how it did. I don't know, maybe I could have refused him that first time, maybe then Shiho would have just gotten cut from the team and–" She cut herself off. "No, no that's dumb. It's not like he would have taken no for an answer then, not like he listened any of the other times." Ann closed her eyes. "Now I'm kinda wishing I _had_ set that motherfucker on fire in his Palace when I had the chance."

No one laughed, but Ren felt a smile creeping onto his face, and he saw a similar one on Ryuji's. "I'm glad you didn't," Ren said. "We might not have met Yusuke if you had." He glanced over to the young man, a little surprised to find Yusuke's gaze on him too. "What's up?"

"Oh!" Yusuke said, and averted his gaze. "My apologies. I was simply expecting..." He trailed off.

Oh, right. "My story too, yeah?"

"Huh," Morgana said, blinking slowly. "I don't think you've ever told it to us before, have you?"

"I told Ryuji," Ren said, and he felt his face sort of heat up at the admission. He suddenly became acutely aware that he was _still_ holding Ryuji's hand. It almost made him want to let go, but he didn't. "But I'm happy to tell you three."

Ann opened her eyes, nodding and putting her hands in her lap. Morgana plopped down, with as much attention as a feline could give. Yusuke shifted on the floor, pivoting to face Ren fully. And Ryuji squeezed his hand; not letting go either.

Being the center of attention was still sort of awful, but here? With them? There were far worse things. "I grew up in kind of middle of nowhere, Yamanashi, but I went to school in Okutama."

Ryuji let out a low whistle. "Shit, I didn't know you lived in a whole different prefecture."

Ren shrugged. "It's not too far outside of Tokyo. I took the train all through middle school, it wasn't that bad." He shook his head, not letting himself get distracted. "But, yeah. Last year of junior high, I end up staying behind real late one day and my parents tell me I can stay the night with a friend who lived pretty close to school." The memory was pretty hazy, but some bits were clear. Just single silent moments, like trying to piece together a picture from shreds. "I guess I ended up getting a little lost, cause it's dark before I find my way there. And then there was this guy..." He paused, less out of hesitation, more out of difficulty. "I can't really see much, I think the streetlight was out right there. But there's this real drunk guy yelling at some woman to get in a car." Ren closed his eyes, trying to visualize the scene, trying to remember. "I thought she was in danger, so I went over. I think he might have heard a siren or something, cause he was really antsy. Told me to get lost, and grabbed her arm, and I guess I pulled him off her. Then he's on the ground, and he's got a big cut on his face. And the cops show up."

Ryuji had heard the story before, but his grip still tightened on Ren's hand.

Ren squeezed back. "The guy said I assaulted him out of nowhere. And the woman agreed, said I pushed him. So, yeah. They arrested me."

"They arrested a middle-schooler?" Yusuke's tone is angry, but not quite surprised.

"Yep." Ren shrugged. "The rest is even more of a blur. All I know is I spend the next year in juvie till the court finally decides to let me out on parole. And Sojiro apparently knows a friend of my parents, so I got sent here instead of–" The word died on his tongue. He'd intended to say 'sent home,' but he couldn't bring himself to. There was something so very wrong about the statement, something that turned his stomach. So he said nothing.

"That's awful," Ann muttered. "Ren, I'm sorry." She let out a long breath. "Now I feel super dumb for ever believing that you'd actually assaulted some guy."

Ren found himself smiling. "You thought I actually kicked the shit out of someone?"

Ann shrugged, looking utterly sheepish. "I mean, kinda! I just assumed you had a good reason for it. I mean, you helped us change Kamoshida's heart even though you didn't have any history with him. I figured you did the same there."

"I wasn't there to see Kamoshida's Palace crumble," Yusuke added, "but I can definitely attest to your bravery. You almost died protecting us all, I don't know many people who'd be capable of the same."

Morgana nodded. "I put my trust in you for a reason," he said. "A Persona is an echo of your inner self, and yours was born fighting. You might not have done anything a year ago, but you sure are doing a lot right now."

"Plus," Ryuji added, "not to knock any of our shit, cause we all worked our ass off, but Ren? You worked your _ass_ off. I mean, if you hadn't already told me, I'd probably have thought you kicked that drunk guy's teeth in too."

Ren couldn't help but laugh. He didn't expect the mood to lighten so quickly, but he felt completely absent of the somber tension that had gripped him earlier. He was safe. He squeezed Ryuji's hand as tight as he could. Here, here he was safe. And he decided he didn't ever want to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dealing with some kind of intense on-off depression recently, for kinda obvious reasons considering what I mentioned in my last chapter notes. But [izabellwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izabellwit/) posted another chapter of their KH story yesterday, and that plus an amazing P5 fic from one of my new fav writers [hypogryffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypogryffin/) kinda sent me into a furious creative haze? Which is a long way of saying I read two chapters of amazing fanfiction, then sat down and wrote 5.5k words in a row. This chapter might be a little less polished than usual, but I hope it was still enjoyable!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://myosotis-horizon.tumblr.com)  
[BLM Carrd](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)


	26. Strength, Lovers, Priestess

6/12 – Sunday  
Midnight  
Velvet Room

Ren knew where he was before he opened his eyes. Even before the blue, he could smell the iron, hear the impatient shuffling of feet from his more energetic warden. And he felt the incredible weight chained to his chest–

Ren stared at the blue ceiling. It hadn't been his chest, had it? It had been his ankle. Sure enough, when he looked down at himself, the chain was shackled to his leg. Then why did it feel so intensely anchored inside him, like a vice around his heart?

"Please don't make us wait much longer, Inmate," came a monotone from outside his cell.

"Right," Ren responded, and dragged himself to his feet. It was a miserable trip to the bars, but a graciously short one.

The man behind the desk smiled with far too many teeth and stared with beady eyes that reminded Ren more of peepholes through a mask. The two wardens stood at attention, and the man spoke. "You've done very well," Igor said. "Beyond your two triumphs against humanity's distortion, you seem to have taken my words to heart." He raised one hand, a flicker of blue between his fingers. Then, a tarot card, glowing azure in the man's grasp. "I told you to surround yourself with those who share your aesthetics. You have done so, and forged bonds of blood to each of them."

Beyond the Thieves, Ren found himself thinking of Mishima, of Kasumi. "Didn't you say you'd answer my questions? That you'd tell me what this whole thing," he gestured to the prison, "is about; now that I've formed my bonds or whatever."

Caroline seemed to flinch at this, but she kept her mouth shut. Ren wasn't sure why, but the girl looked almost ashamed. Scolded? Had Igor told her to stop verbally abusing him, or something?

"Hm." A thoughtful hum, and Igor's fingers closed around the card, the ephemeral object vanishing into flame. "You should be aware Trickster, but your work is far from over. There is distortion that is left to be solved, and outcasts who remain unturned, unawakened." He chuckled. "But your pride is not misplaced. You have done well, and deserve an appropriate reward."

Ren couldn't be sure that the man would answer anything, but he had a chance to at least ask. To maybe get some sort of insight on one of the hundred different mysteries he'd been grappling with. Ren took a deep breath. Igor might know something about Oxymoron, but his lack of reference to her so far? It made Ren feel that the opposite was most likely true. Might as well ask about something related to the man directly... "The Wild Card. You said you gave it to me, this whole prison is about helping me use that power. What is it, exactly? Why did I get it?"

Igor was silent for a moment. Silent, motionless, utterly still in thought. "The Arcana," he said, finally, "is the means by which all is revealed. Humankind relies on these roles, these masks beneath their masks, to find their place in the world." As he spoke, a glimmer in the air above his head. Another card; no, not one, but something like a dozen little rectangles of blue, hovering in a lazy ring around the circular prison. "To form a powerful bond is an easy task, but to draw on that bond as strength requires something beyond empathy." Igor's little eyes seemed to gleam. "It requires ego-death. Surrendering one's entire world to a foreign current, to the eyes of another, and placing their mask in place of one's own. Accomplishing this once is a massive feat, one very few could claim to be capable of. But there are those..." Igor laughed. "Those who are foolish enough to turn even their own loss of identity into a tool, a blade against the dark. The Wild Card is a contract, a permission I have been allowed to grant to those with a natural talent for turning their bonds into power."

Ren tried very hard to wrap his brain around the complicated mix of philosophy and magic and found himself satisfied but perplexed. "So I'm naturally good at doing this stuff anyway, you just...unlocked my potential? Something like that."

"In a sense," Igor said, "perhaps it would help you to think of it that way."

The evasiveness continued to be frustrating to no end, but that explanation was probably the most he'd gotten from the man so far. Best to take it one step at a time. "May I ask another question?"

Before Igor could answer, Caroline cut in with a frustrated growl. "Don't push your luck, Inmate! Our master is giving you the time of day, you shouldn't get so cocky as to–"

"Caroline." Even as that booming command wasn't directed at him, Ren still shuddered. Caroline on the other hand, stiffened completely, her one eye wide and frightened.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked, in a voice that sent a furious pang through Ren's chest. "I'll be quiet, I'm sorry."

A little silence, tense, the girl breathing hard. "Very good," Igor said, finally. "Your temper is unbecoming of you. We will need to work extra hard in the future to ensure it is properly addressed."

Caroline nodded with terrified energy. "I'll do better," she said, almost a whimper. "I promise I'll do better." Ren bit down on nothing, stifling his urge to jump to the girl's defense. He wanted so desperately to stand between her and the man, but there wasn't a damn thing he could do from inside the cell.

"As for your next question, Trickster," Igor continued, turning back to Ren. "I will decline, for the time being. Continue your work, continue forming bonds and cutting humanity's distortion from its innards, and I will tell you more." The man spun his chair around, and Ren could vaguely see him standing up, though Igor was now wrapped in shadows. "Caroline, come. We shall discuss further methods of preventing your outbursts. Justine, I trust you to escort your Inmate back to his world?"

Justine bowed stiffly. "I will do so, my master."

Caroline, silent, trudged into the dark after Igor, and both vanished from sight.

Ren was about to turn back towards his cell's bed when he felt something tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see Justine, her expression odd and strained, reaching through the bars to keep him there. "While my master is away," she said, and paused. She shifted in place. "I need your help. I have nothing to offer, but–"

"Happy to help," Ren replied, as softly as he could. He crouched down a little to get to the girl's eyeline. "What's up?"

She looked at him oddly, but...maybe gratefully, and let go of his sleeve. "Arsene," she said, and started flipping through her Compendium. "He was scoured from these pages, but you manage to continue to summon him despite that." One yellow eye, locking with Ren's. "How? How did you call on an executed Persona without the Compendium?"

Ren reached up and twisted a few locks between his fingers as he struggled for an answer. "I don't really know," he admitted. "I was scared I was going to die, and I called for him." After another few seconds of thought, he continued. "He doesn't feel like a normal Persona. Not since that, at least. He's got a major attitude problem, for one. And it feels like we're chained together, not anything like the bond I have with my other masks."

Justine nodded, one hand on her chin, mulling over Ren's words. "Are you quite sure your Arsene is a Persona?"

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Uh. Probably? What else would he be?"

"A Shadow," she said, plainly. And that sent a chill into Ren's gut. "To reject and be rejected by one's other self, to be a human limiter to a violent and unpredictable mirror of one's shameful heart. Sounds more like a Shadow than a Persona to me." Justine shrugged. "I don't know if Shadows can be chained to a person, or if the Wild Card can even be used while its wielder is inverted as such." She glanced at Ren. "If you find out anything else about him, could you tell me?"

"Sure," Ren said. "Out of curiosity though, why do you wanna know?"

"It's my job," she replied. Then she paused. "Beyond that, you are very interesting to me, Inmate. There is very much about you that seems impossible, or contradictory. I feel that each time I see you, I learn something new." Justine smiled sheepishly. "Is that odd to say? It feels odd."

Ren shrugged. "Makes sense to me." He smiled. "I'm happy to keep teaching you stuff, Justine."

She stared at him for a long few seconds "May I tell you something?" she asked. "You have to promise not to tell my master."

Ren mimed zipping his mouth shut and throwing away the key.

Justine giggled, then cleared her throat. "If you fail," she said, "my master says that humanity will sleep forever in its distortion. It will mean that we have failed as well, we will no doubt be held responsible..." She trailed off, her posture tense. "I do not want you to fail. I do not want to fail you. And yet I think I am sad when I see you fight." Justine stared at him. "You fight like someone with everything to lose but his life. You're afraid to die, but less than you are afraid to fail." She was quiet, for another moment. "That seems like a very lonely way to fight."

Ren tried to think how best to respond to the girl. "It is," he said, "sometimes. I'm not alone anymore though, I've got my friends to fight with me. They won't let me fail, or die. So you don't need to worry about me." He put on a big smile. "I've got this."

She didn't seem to perk up in the slightest, just looking right at his obviously-fake grin without an ounce of reaction. "You fight for other people," she said, slowly. "Strangers, even. Don't you?"

Ren nodded.

"If..." Justine cleared her throat. "If I asked you to fight for Caroline, or for me, would you?"

"I would," Ren replied. "Without a second thought." He reached his arm through the bars, one hand outstretched to her.

And that made her smile. Justine took Ren's hand, and shook it. "I'll remember that," she said.

6/12 – Sunday  
Afternoon  
Shibuya General Hospital

**Ann**  
Hey Ren.  
Is today a good day?  
I think I want to see Shiho again.

Neither Ren nor Ann were allowed in the room with Shiho and her physical therapist. But they were allowed to watch, allowed to stand in the hallway on the other side of the wide glass window. She kept glancing at them – well, glancing at Ann – and smiling. Ren could see the sweat on her brow through the glass, the way her jaw hadn't relaxed in maybe months, the bags under her eyes even across the distance. He could hear her therapist, faintly, a soft and firm voice. But he could not hear Shiho, her voice did not travel that far, could not make it through the barrier between them. And that was maybe the most painful of all.

Ren hadn't had any expectation of what Shiho would look like, but just the sight of her pain turned his stomach, sent some mixture of horror, fury and grief through him in waves. She was tired, itching to move and yet exhausted even when just trying to stand up. Pain, over and over. She would lean against her trainer, against a standing bar, against a wall. Her legs would shake, those black braces clattering against each other. And she would crumple. Not cry out, never cry out, simply let gravity drag her back down as gracefully as a building in a planned detonation. She would get pulled back up, scooted into a chair, deep breaths forced into her lungs.

He didn't have any words to describe what it felt like. She deserved better; but even that statement was an infuriating, laughable under-exaggeration. It _never_ should have gotten this bad.

It wasn't his pain. That was the strangest part, though he felt it would be inappropriate to dwell on it. Each fall was agony, a disappointment not in the girl but the circumstances. Shiho's tired gasps were curses against god. And Ren felt each one as if it were his own agony. Maybe that was selfish, but all he could do was sit in that pain with her, through the wall. Well, not just that. Ren glanced towards Ann. He could be here for _her_, and that would probably be for the best.

Ann was...odd. Quiet. Smiling each time Shiho looked her way, but otherwise, she was steady and stiff. Emotionless. No, not emotionless, overwhelmed to the point of numbness, that was beyond clear to Ren. She cared. She cared so much it hurt and hurt so much she couldn't handle it. 

There was nothing he could do but be there. An anchor, should she need it. But right now, she was putting on her bravest mask. She couldn't let herself grieve, not yet.

Thirty minutes passed in the span of ten years, and Shiho's trainer took her by the arm, gently escorting her back into her wheelchair. Down and settled, wheeled towards the glass, and then towards the door. As she passed them, Shiho looked at Ann and put her hand against the glass. Pulled along, a handprint smear, and Ren heard her trainer's scolding voice. And Shiho laughed, and Ren heard it. He heard it clear and unmuffled. And he smiled.

They watched her go, wheeled back down the hallway to her room. And the second Shiho was out of sight, Ann slammed into Ren, less an embrace than a full-body tackle. She grabbed onto his shirt, not crying so much as gasping, breathing hard and furious and mournful and so very in love. And Ren held her there, in the hospital hallway. That anchor he'd promised he'd be. Probably no more or less than she needed. Morgana purred quietly inside his bag, and the trio were quiet together.

*********

Shiho's room probably might have had a nice view, if there hadn't been a tree growing in the dead center of her window. She was staring at it when they entered. Her legs, and their braces, slightly elevated, a pillow tucked underneath. Her hands in her lap. She looked far better than she should. There was a single vase of red roses next to her bed, more than a little wilted.

"Heya Shiho," Ann said. Steady, and happy. She probably still hurt, but she was clearly happy just to see her friend. She probably didn't need to fake it here, not with her.

Hey Ann," Shiho said. She glanced at the two, and smiled. "And...Ren, right?"

Ren nodded. "That's me."

Shiho giggled, smiling with her eyes – just a little thing, but Ren felt his entire heart tighten and unwind all at once. "Kinda guessed. You're just the sort of quiet-looking scrawny guy Ann said you were."

"Oh my god, shut up, I did _not_ describe him like that." Ann grabbed a chair from the wall and dragged it to Shiho's bedside, plopping down in it. She let out a huff of air through her nose and crossed her arms.

Ren shrugged. "Eh, guilty as charged." He sat down too, scooting his chair a little bit closer, not quite next to Ann's, his bag in his lap. "It's nice to see you again though, been a while."

Shiho nodded. "Letting any of the rumors get to you, new kid?" She winked.

"Nope," Ren replied. "And if anyone gives me shit, Ann will probably sprint across campus to dropkick them into the sun."

"Try me," Ann said, patting her bicep with a half-sneer half-grin.

Shiho snickered, covering her mouth. She winced, but she still laughed. "That's good to hear, at least. Sounds like you're still just as much of a spitfire without me around, Ann."

Ann shrugged, but something about her posture seemed a little stiffer than before. "Hey, hopefully you'll be back soon, so I can get back to beating up your haters too."

Hands back in her lap, fingers fiddling against each other. "I don't really think Shujin has any wheelchair entrances," she said, slowly. "Or elevators, for that matter."

"Then I'll kick Kobayakawa's ass till he installs them," Ann shot back, a messy attempt at playful.

Shiho smiled, a little pained, but didn't say anything. A silence, for a little bit.

Ann, probably just needing to fill the space with something, gestured towards the vase of roses. "Those are looking pretty worse for wear. Have the nurses been clipping the stems like I said?"

"I mean," Shiho replied, "I've been asleep too much to know or remind them, but probably not."

Ann stood up, grumbling under her breath, digging in her purse as she crossed around Shiho's bed. "Gotta do everything," was all Ren could catch before she pulled out a pair of scissors – he wasn't gonna ask why she had those – and carefully extracted one of the roses from the vase, snipping off the bottom of its stem.

"You can't keep 'em alive forever, you know," Shiho teased.

"I can fucking try," Ann replied. Snip. Rose down, next one up. Snip.

"Hey Ren," Morgana whispered, adjusting himself in his bag. "Can I say hello too?"

"So Shiho," Ren said. "How do you feel about cats?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I love cats. Why?"

"Well," Ren said, "I brought a friend." He scooted closer, leaning over and opening up his bag so Mona could exit with ease.

Shiho gasped, both hands on her mouth, as Morgana hopped out onto the bed next to her stomach. "Hi there little buddy," she whispered.

"His name's Morgana," Ren said. "He's my, uh, therapy cat, but he's real friendly."

Morgana scrunched up his nose at Ren, probably silently protesting the moniker, but nevertheless put one paw up on Shiho's abdomen. Almost testing the waters, making sure it wouldn't case her pain, and when it didn't, he climbed up all the way onto her. "Hi there," he said, plopping down on her stomach.

Shiho let out a little oomph as the feline settled on her, but didn't protest in the slightest, just reaching down to gently pet Morgana. "Oh my god he's so fluffy," she mumbled. "He's _so_ fluffy. How are you so fluffy, Morgana?" Her voice almost immediately changed into a coo, scritching Mona under his chin.

"I groom myself every day!" he replied, probably forgetting that she couldn't understand him, rubbing his head into Shiho's hand. "My coat is pristine."

Shiho grinned with her eyes. "You're a talkative little friend, aren't you? Such a freaking cutie, holy shit." She glanced towards Ren, mouthing "thank you."

He nodded, smiling back. "My pleasure," he said.

6/13 – Monday  
After School  
Shujin Academy

Makoto was waiting in the hallway. Judging from her crossed arms, firm stance and the way she locked eyes with Ren as soon as he rounded the corner, she was probably waiting for him.

"Miss President," he said. His voice was calm; he didn't need an affectation, the young woman really didn't intimidate him in the slightest. There was just something sort of forced about her, wound too tightly, too careful to cause harm.

"Mister Amamiya," she replied, just as calm. Maybe she was stifling herself, but maybe she really was just confident. "I'd like to speak with you in the student council room, about your extracurricular activities." She turned, but glanced over her shoulder at him. Some glint in her eyes, some odd and incomprehensible emotion. "Please."

It was that final word that caught him a little off-guard, it sounded almost earnest. Morgana probably caught that too, he stirred in his bag. "Maybe we should," he mumbled. "She might just go tell the Principal if we don't."

That, and he had the feeling it was going to be far more complicated than their last conversation. "Okay," he said.

*********

It wasn't a long walk, but still required a trek up the nearby stairs. Makoto unlocked the door for them and then stepped inside, Ren right behind her. It was a little more cramped than he had expected, barely enough space for a table and cheap-looking chairs, with other chairs stacked against the far wall, and various cabinets holding all manner of barely-organized objects. It was more like an oversized broom closet than a council room.

"Sit," Makoto said, and took a seat herself at the far end of the table.

Ren sat, placing his bag on the chair next to him.

"I'm not a detective," Makoto began, "nor am I an officer. I do have some light experience in investigation; you saw how sloppy I was when tailing you, though." She reached up to fiddle with her headband. "That being said, you four are even worse at keeping a low profile than I am at investigating."

You four. Ren kept his breath steady. "I'm not sure what you mean."

She smiled wryly. "I figured you'd say as much. You're not the best liars, but you've got conviction." Makoto sighed, maybe hesitant, but continued. "Almost as soon as you transferred here, you started associating yourself with one Ryuji Sakamoto." He wasn't a fan of that phrasing, but chose not to press the issue. "He is well-known to have troubled history with our _former_ volleyball coach."

"Kamoshida abused him," Ren said, directly. He wouldn't stand for mincing words, not about Ryuji, not about the hell he had to go through.

Makoto was quiet for a moment. Maybe, mournful. "I am aware," she said, each word sounding like lead from her lips, like it was difficult just to speak them. Makoto cleared her throat. "Sakamoto had it out for Kamoshida; for good reason, but that doesn't change the fact that he had motive to act against him." She stared right at Ren, as if trying to see through him. "And then less than a week later, both you and he..." She paused. Closed her eyes, took a breath. "Less than a week later, Shiho Suzui attempted an escape from her abuse at Kamoshida's hands. Immediately after that, Suzui's best friend and another target of abuse – Ann Takamaki – becomes close friends with you and Sakamoto."

"They've been friends since middle school–" Ren started.

"And," Makoto continued, putting up a finger to cut Ren off. "That same day, Kamoshida begins to submit the necessary paperwork for your expulsion, as well as Sakamoto's. But less than a week after that, Kamoshida takes a leave of absence from Shujin without warning. Then, he stumbles into an all-school assembly, confesses his abuse, and there is a very public outburst from who else but Miss Takamaki." She leaned over, putting her chin in one hand and her elbow on the table. "After which, Takamaki went right to you and Sakamoto, and many students thought you seemed to be celebrating Kamoshida's confession. Almost as if you had known it would happen."

Ren didn't know what to say to that. He could have tried an excuse, but he couldn't think of anything that didn't sound weak or deflective. So he just sat there, waiting for her conclusion, even as he knew exactly what it was.

"Beyond that," she said, "there is your association with one Yusuke Kitagawa, apprentice to the famous artist Madarame, a few weeks before his master confesses his own crimes. Crimes which include direct slights _against_ his apprentice, including theft and mutilation of his mother's final painting." Makoto smiled, tight-lipped, tense. "I recognize this evidence is circumstantial, but it is still more than enough to tie you four directly to the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. At the very least, you're direct accomplices to their heists, if not simply Thieves yourselves."

"And?" Ren prompted, trying not to let his irritation get the better of him. "I assume you have a reason to call me here, beyond just holding an accusation over my head. If I really was a Phantom Thief, I could just–" He cut himself off. 'I could just change your heart?' Was he really about to threaten someone like that, to stoop that low? Akechi's mocking smirk flashed in his mind, and Ren grit his teeth. "You've got a reason. So, spit it out."

Makoto was silent for a moment. She leaned back, arms crossed, breathing steady. Thinking, probably. "The Phantom Thieves have changed more than two hearts, haven't they?" she asked. "I took a look at that Aficionado Site, and there's a lot of people requesting a heart they want changed. And, many requests have follow-ups that the heart did indeed change. So," she looked directly at Ren, "are they helping people beyond themselves?"

Beyond themselves...it did make sense she'd be worried about that. Ryuji and Ann had both been abused by Kamoshida, and Yusuke by Madarame. Their most public actions had been, in some degree, self-serving. Ren didn't regret that in the slightest, but he did understand it painted a certain picture. "They do. Anyone who needs it, who they can help, they'll do it."

She nodded slowly. Then, she closed her eyes. "If I were to ask the Phantom Thieves for help, would they answer?"

Ren raised an eyebrow. He had expected blackmail or ego-stroking, not any sort of request. "You should probably just ask them," he replied.

She smirked and opened her eyes. "Yes. That's why I'm asking you."

Ah, right. "Then it depends on what help you're asking for. No promises, but I don't know any reason they wouldn't help you change someone's heart."

Makoto was quiet, seeming to think that over. "To be clear," she said, "I don't want you to think I'm holding you at gunpoint. Regardless of your decision...of what the Phantom Thieves decide, I won't pass on this information to Kobayakawa, or the police for that matter."

Ren blinked. He couldn't help but ask "why?" The word just tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"I don't know that I could explain it," she said with a shrug. "I guess, I'm the president of the student council. It's my job to look out for the student body, and you all are students. I don't think you're causing any harm to your peers, so I'll trust you." There was probably more there, Ren got the feeling she was holding the truth back somewhat, but no point pressuring her to divulge at this point.

"Thank you," he said.

"Just don't be the kind of people that boy detective prick says you are," she mumbled.

Ren could have laughed, but he only smiled. "I'm sure they won't." He reached up and spun a lock of hair around his finger. "You wanted someone's heart changed. Who?"

Makoto bit her lip, looking hesitant. Like she wanted to say something, to change the subject or divulge some awful truth. Instead, she took a deep breath, returning to a calm self-control. Whatever it was, she'd probably swallowed that urge. "I don't know his real name. In fact, I know very little about him besides for a moniker: Zebul."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "What kind of person uses a name like that?"

"A crime boss," she replied, simply. Ren felt, all at once, very cold. "He's the head of a gang in Shibuya whose members are currently targeting Shujin students, among others. There's more than a dozen students right now who are currently being financially exploited. I've been able to get a few to open up to me about this, but they're all far too scared to tell much more than that they're being blackmailed to pay off some sort of bullshit debt." She paused, starting to get a little more tense, a little legitimately angrier. But she took a deep breath, back to calm and controlled once more. "I don't know why Shibuya PD hasn't acted against Zebul's gang sooner, but their inaction is irrelevant at this point." And Makoto smiled. "For criminals who the police are unable or unwilling to prosecute, the Phantom Thieves should take them to task – isn't that right?"

Her words sounded oddly familiar, and then Ren realized they were _his_ words, nearly verbatim the opinion he'd given to Akechi in that television broadcast. "They should," he said. Then he took a deep breath himself. Makoto was probably being earnest with him, he didn't have any reason to assume otherwise, but...he was still hesitant to put that much trust in her. To believe in the sentiment of someone like her, someone with her history of inaction. "Before I agree to anything, I want to make sure I can trust you."

Makoto nodded, adjusting herself on her chair. "Yes, that makes sense."

"You said you're doing this because it's your job," he began, "because you're the council president. Sure, I buy that, but I don't buy that's your real reason for wanting the Phantom Thieves' help."

"I admit I'm somewhat desperate," she replied, still calm, still choosing each word with articulate care. "It's hard watching people you're supposed to protect be hurt while you can do nothing to help them. You understand that, don't you?"

"What I don't understand is why you'd turn to..." Ren sighed. No point keeping up the whole plausible deniability charade at this point. "You know we're students. You know I've got a criminal record, you probably know that none of our group is particularly a fan of authority. In case that wasn't clear: we're outcasts. I'm guessing Kobayakawa wanted you to investigate me just cause he was looking for some excuse to kick me out of Shujin, right? Cause I'm an 'undesirable' or whatever."

She didn't say a word, but her surprised expression was answer enough.

"So," Ren continued, "you come to us. Despite the fact that you not only have reason but ability to get us all arrested, or at the very least expelled, as soon as we're done doing your dirty work. Even ignoring that, it wouldn't exactly be difficult for you to leak this information to the school newspaper. Fuck, you could probably leak to any news station in Shibuya, I bet they'd eat up another story about Shujin students getting exploited. But that'd be putting your authority on the line, you'd have to rock the boat for that. Asking a bunch of outcast nobodies to do it for you? That's safe."

"You tell her!" Morgana mewled from his bag.

"I tried," Makoto said, quietly. Her eyes locked on the table, hands clenched in her lap. "I tried, believe me I tried. I've reached out before, I've talked to Kobayakawa, I've called every police department in the goddamn prefecture. No one's done anything." She laughed, and there was no humor in the sound. "You're kind of my last shot here. The Phantom Thieves are the only people who might listen to me, who might help. I can't just do nothing."

He wanted to cave, to agree right then and there, but he kept his heart cold, kept his will steady. "Why not? It wouldn't be the first time." Makoto winced, and Ren knew he'd hit far more than just a sore spot. She didn't say anything, so he continued. "Kamoshida had been abusing his students for almost a year, and you said nothing. Maybe in this case you can't get the school to act, but I refuse to believe that you couldn't have done anything _then._"

"I know!" she said, and all of Ren's thoughts left his mind. "I know. I know I could have...I was scared. Terrified of speaking up. I could have said something, but I'd have to be the first person to say something was wrong, I'd have to shoulder that risk if it went wrong. And I couldn't. I just...I couldn't." She took a long, steady breath, and then raised her gaze to Ren. Not quite tears, but a deep grief in her eyes. "I told myself I'd never let this happen again. That I'd speak up, that I'd do _something_ if there was ever another Kamoshida. But you're right. You're right, I still can't do that on my own, I don't know how to." Quiet, for a moment, and she lowered her head again. "I'm a coward. I get that, I don't want to pretend I'm some sort of hero. But at this point, I really don't care what happens to me. You can change my heart if you need to, I don't care. But I can't do nothing anymore, not ever again. I don't have the guts to say anything publicly, but I'll do whatever I can to make sure Zebul never touches a single fucking student again."

Ren took all that in. Silent, just thinking her words over, and over. He was still hesitant to trust someone in her position, but he wanted to.

"I think we should find out more about this Zebul guy before we agree to anything," Morgana whisper-mewled. "But if someone is blackmailing students, he's almost definitely got a Palace. It sounds like a good job for the Phantom Thieves."

Ren couldn't respond without looking like a crazy person, but he agreed completely. "Makoto," he said, and she started. "I can't agree to very much right now. The Phantom Thieves only operate in unanimity, and both Ryuji and Ann have been personally harmed by your inaction. If they decide not to work with you, I will not attempt to change their mind."

Makoto nodded, slowly. "I accept that."

"That being said," he continued, "I can promise that we'll carry out an investigation into your request. A gang might be outside our normal wheelhouse, but I agree with your sentiment: I also can't just sit back and do nothing while people are hurting." Ren scooted his chair back and stood, picking up his bag. "Let's exchange numbers; I'll keep in touch. Again, I need to confirm with my teammates, but at the very least we'll ask for any information you've gathered on Zebul."

Makoto was silent for a few moments. "Thank you, Ren," she said, finally. "I know you don't trust me completely, and I don't blame you for that. You don't owe me anything. So, thank you for helping me."

He wasn't sure what to say, for a while. "I'm a Phantom Thief," he said with a shrug. "Helping people is sorta what I do."

6/13 – Monday  
Evening

**Ren**  
Good news and bad news  
Good news: I believe I found a target  
He's a crime boss that goes by Zebul

**Ryuji**  
oh hells the fuck YES  
about damn time the thieves took another case  
and a crime boss? that's pretty badass

**Ren**  
👍  
Apparently he's been blackmailing students  
I'll know more tomorrow

**Ann**  
Well you've got my attention lol.  
What's with that name though? Kinda weird.

**Yusuke**  
In all likelihood it's a reference to Beelzebub; either a demon or the devil himself depending on interpretation.  
Baal Zebub is his Philistinian name and literally translates to "Lord of the Flies."  
Perhaps he thinks himself as ruler of many petty underlings?

**Ann**  
Or he thinks he's a piece of shit lmao.

**Yusuke**  
Oh Ren didn't you say you had bad news as well?

**Ren**  
Yep  
Bad news: makoto niijima knows we're the phantom thieves  
She promised not to tell anyone, but she knows

**Ann**  
That absolute motherf  
Sorry I just dropped my phone. Aggressively. Into my bedroom wall.

**Ryuji**  
r i p us i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing new to report, but I'm real excited to get into Makoto's arc!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://myosotis-horizon.tumblr.com)  
[BLM Carrd](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)


	27. Justice, Priestess, Strength, Emperor and the Final Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I can't articulate any specific content warnings for later sections, please keep in mind that this chapter features some very heavy themes. Particularly during the final blacked-out section in "The Twenty-Fifth Hour", there's some pretty dark themes being addressed here. Please keep this in mind while reading, and take breaks as needed. It gets pretty intense at the end, even though I did my best to end on a positive note. Stay safe.

6/14 – Tuesday  
Morning  
Shibuya

Accidentally sleeping through his morning alarm had its perks, but the lack of a proper breakfast was not one of them. Ren yawned partway through chomping down on an energy bar and nearly choked. "Stupid," he grumbled. "Fuck I miss coffee." There wasn't a trash can anywhere near him, and he didn't want to wander around the platform and miss the train, so Ren stuffed the bar's wrapper in his pocket.

"It's only been a day since you've had any," Morgana shot back. He sounded a little rumpled himself, possibly just responding to Ren's frustration with his own.

"I still miss it," he responded, a little whinier than he'd intended to. "I'm probably gonna end up napping through Kawakami's class."

"You could always just get a vending machine coffee," a voice offered, words in a playful tone without comfort, flowing like syrup.

Ren started, whirling to face the speaker; finding himself face to face with a softly smirking brunet with a striped tie and a metal briefcase. "Don't know what vending machines you've found," he said, unable to keep the irritation out of his voice, "but the Shujin ones are crap. And canned coffee is pretty much always awful anyway." He was exaggerating, he didn't mind the flavor that much, but the sweeteners had a tendency to leave a bad taste in his mouth for hours.

Akechi laughed. "You've a far more refined taste than I expected, Second-Year. A man after my own heart." He adjusted his tie, not quite loosening it. "I can't say I'm much a fan of canned coffee either, but necessity has a habit of breeding compromise." He had an odd, distant look for a moment, then focused back on Ren. "I assume then, that you have somewhere you normally get coffee in the morning. A cafe near your house, perhaps?"

"Something like that." Ren wasn't sure why, but he found himself relaxing just a hair. Not quite safe, not quite comfort, but an acceptance that the boy detective was far more bark than bite. "My...uh, my guardian makes a mean cup."

"Hm," Akechi replied, squinting at Ren as it trying to pick out some flaw. "Guardian, but not parent, implying–"

"Implying nothing," Ren interrupted. Lack of caffeination and plain irritation in equal parts, flooding his words with venom. "I'm staying with a family friend. Does that bother you, Mister Detective Prince?"

Akechi didn't say anything for a long few seconds, looking almost shocked into silence, blinking quick, his mouth hanging slightly open. "I apologize," he said, his tone surprisingly humble. Or, afraid? Ren didn't have a clue what he was afraid of, but the boy's posture seemed to deflate. "I did not intend to pass judgement, it wasn't my intention to put you on the defensive."

Ren faced the empty tracks, shifting weight from one foot to another, and sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping. It's early and I'm tired, it wasn't your fault."

The two stood in silence on the platform, for maybe a minute. "So," Akechi said finally, "I take it you're not a morning person either?"

Ren chuckled. "That's putting it lightly." He glanced back to see the detective wearing what might have been an honest smile, something relaxed about his shoulders. "I'm a little surprised you're not though, I wouldn't have expected that."

"I'm actually a fan of mornings," Akechi replied with a shrug, "but it's always a disappointment when I have to rush through them. I'd much rather spend my time reading, drinking some coffee, working my way through a pastry of some sort." Ren could have sworn he heard the young man's stomach grumble.

"Sounds nice," Ren replied. "Maybe I'll try that out sometime, when I don't have to worry about getting to school." As nice as the image of a quiet morning in Leblanc sounded, Ren couldn't help but fill the mental cafe with the other Thieves, with the laughter and comfort they offered. If he got to wake up to that every day? He'd probably die happy.

"Maybe we could hit up a cafe at some point," Akechi offered. "I'd be happy to treat you, I know quite a few places with lovely ambiance. There's a shop in Kichijoji that serves a devious little espresso." He sighed. "Then again, not sure when I'll have the time for that. My schedule's been rather packed recently, so many newspapers looking for anything new regarding the Phantom Thieves." Akechi let out a sharp huff of air through his nostrils. "I almost hope they get caught soon, just so I can stop having to make the same statements over and over."

Ren couldn't help but chuckle. "Poor you," he replied. "You get to keep spreading your hypothesis about them being brainwashers. What a shame."

"I'd rather not do so, believe me," Akechi shot back, a little defensive frustration leaking into his voice. "If I had anything more to go on, I'd much sooner report that than simply speculate."

Ren wasn't exactly sure how to respond. He let the silence linger for a few seconds longer while he gathered his thoughts. "Assuming," he began, choosing his words carefully, "that the Thieves plan to continue, I think it's just a matter of time before they start making statements."

Akechi raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. You think they'll start to speak to the public directly?"

Ren shrugged. "Just a guess. But going from a random volleyball coach to a famous painter is a pretty big escalation, wouldn't you say?" He reached up and twisted a lock of hair between his fingers. "They're trying to do the right thing; even if you disagree that with their view, I think you'd agree they probably feel they're in the right.

"Yes," Akechi replied, nodding slowly. "I would say that's almost certainly the case."

"So, if you're trying to do good and there's a prettyboy detective constantly highlighting that you _might_ be awful manipulative people," Ren continued, "that'd probably drive you to reply." He shrugged. "Just a guess."

"I see," Akechi said. He rubbed his chin, brow furrowed, mulling over Ren's statement. "I hadn't really considered that."

"Careful," Morgana warned in a whisper. "You don't want to give the guy too much. Don't forget, he's trying to get us all arrested."

Ren forced himself to swallow his doubt, keep his temperament even. It wasn't an easy balance, weaving truth and lie into one believable hypothetical. But he _wanted_ Akechi to believe him, as stupid as that might have been.

"If I'm not mistaken," Akechi continued, staring at Ren directly, his gaze as sharp as it had ever been, "you think the Phantom Thieves are going to slip up?"

Ren shrugged again. "From your perspective, it might be a slip up. I think they might start trying to make their calling cards into more public statements, or choose targets who might send a stronger message. Something like that." He had no intention of doing either, especially not the latter, but he was willing to consider the former as an option.

"I see," Akechi said. He smiled, expression sort of satisfied. "I suppose I'll keep an eye out for that." He adjusted his briefcase, glancing down the tunnel past Ren. "It looks like the train is coming."

"Oh." Ren followed his gaze, spying a little pinprick of light in the dark farther down the tracks. "Yep, looks like it."

"Before we end this conversation though," Akechi said, a little quickly, "one good hypothesis deserves another, don't you think?"

Ren turned back around to face the detective, and started at the sight of him leaning a little closer. "Uh," he replied. "Sure?"

Akechi smirked. "I feel it's entirely likely," he continued, in rather hushed tones, though trying to speaking over the approaching train, "that the Thieves will target a far more dissenting figure. Someone, perhaps, like me, who they might judge unjust." Despite addressing a threat on his own heart, Akechi didn't seem the slightest bit worried.

"Well then," Ren replied, raising his voice as to not be drowned out by the pneumatic hiss of the train's brakes, "you should probably try and stay safe, Mister Prince."

Akechi laughed, though Ren far more saw than heard it. And he said something, Ren wasn't quite sure what, he only caught the last few words. "–in mind, Amamiya."

6/14 – Tuesday  
Afternoon  
Shibuya, Teikyu Accessway

"How much longer did Niijima say she'd be?" Ann asked, arms crossed, some odd and thoughtful emotion on her face.

Ren fished in his pocket for his phone and confirmed the text she'd sent. "She said ten minutes, seven minutes ago."

"I can't say I'm the most comfortable with us all meeting in public like this," Yusuke admitted, leaning back against the nearby safety rail and watching the bustling flow of human traffic going in both directions across the enclosed bridge.

"I'm not either," Ren admitted, "but it makes the most sense to meet somewhere neutral like this." He was giving Makoto the benefit of the doubt, but that still didn't mean he was comfortable inviting her into Leblanc, considering the parcels that were hidden in the attic. Even though it was probably just paranoia speaking, that was even more dangerous information than them simply being Thieves.

"I'm kinda torn," Ryuji said, slightly lowering the light novel he'd been nursing all day. "On the one hand, we're waiting to meet with an informer, and that's kinda fuckin awesome. On the other hand," he scrunched up his nose, "our informer is Miss Student Council President."

Morgana poked his head out of Ren's bag. "Do you two have some history we should know about?"

Ryuji shrugged. "I mean, not really? I'm just not a fan of snooty jerks like her. Plus, she didn't do diddly shit when Kamoshida was being an abusive d-bag, so I'm still pretty pissed about that."

"We didn't really do anything either," Ann replied. "Not until April."

"That's different," Ryuji shot back. "She's a straight-A and the whole school listens to her. If she said something, everyone would _have_ to listen."

Ren wasn't exactly sure he agreed, but he nodded silently anyway. This wasn't a simple situation, but Ryuji had every right to be pissed.

"I'm sorry," came a polite but strained voice, and the echo of hurried footsteps in the accessway. And Makoto jogged up to the group, her face flushed and breathing hard. "I'm sorry for being late, a bunch came up all at once and it took me forever to leave, and then the trains were delayed and–"

"Niijima," Ann cut in, neither particularly kind nor angry. "Chill. Deep breaths."

And Makoto paused, taking an exaggeratedly deep inhalation, and holding it.

"The trains have been wonky all day," Ren added as her breathing returned to closer-to-normal. "Not your fault."

Makoto silently nodded. Then, she straightened up, adjusting her hairband "I assume Ren has told you all what I've told him?" she asked.

A chorus of nods.

"Good," she replied. Then, she took another long, deep breath. "Before we begin, would it be alright if I made something clear?"

Ren could feel tension settle across the group. "Go for it," he replied, bracing himself for whatever she might say, whatever judgement or demand Makoto might lay against their necks.

But instead, she turned towards Ann and Ryuji, glancing between the two with an indescribable expression on her face. Maybe guilty. Maybe grieving. "I want to apologize," she said, quietly. "I recognize that nothing I say will take away what happened to you, to both of you, but I am deeply, truly sorry." She bowed her head. "I was afraid to take your side when you needed it, and you are right to treat that cowardice as betrayal. It failed in my duty..." She paused. "I did not do the right thing, then. And I while I perhaps do not deserve forgiveness, I would am going to do whatever I can to do the right thing now."

Silence. Ryuji glanced first at Ann, then at Ren, then Ann again, then just stared at his light novel once more. Ann's gaze was locked on Makoto, arms still crossed, expression still stern.

"Head up," Ann said, with such a firm and commanding tone that Ren immediately abandoned any thought he might have had to butt into the conversation.

Makoto glanced up at Ann, blinking, confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Head up," Ann repeated, "back straight. Stop fucking groveling."

Makoto, still visibly perplexed, did as she was told, hands clasped in front of her.

Ann nodded. "Now apologize."

"I'm sorry?"

"Apologize like you mean it," she said.

Makoto blinked, opened her mouth and then closed it again. "I am sorry," she said, "for the harm that my inaction caused. And I am sorry for not taking your side sooner, when you needed that."

"If I were to ask you to step down as president," Ann said, "as recompense; would you?"

"Without hesitation," Makoto replied, instantly.

Ann nodded slowly, uncrossing her arms. "Good. To be clear, I'm not going to, but it's good to know." And she smiled, a little strained, but honest. "Apology accepted." She turned to Ren, an odd glimmer in her eyes. "I'm cool with working with her."

"Ryuji?" Ren said, head still spinning, feeling as confused as Makoto looked.

The jock didn't even look up. "It's whatever," he mumbled. "Like, still sucks, but it's not like there's anything anyone can do to change what happened. And if she's willing to be better now, that's fine."

Ren took all that in. He could dissent, if he wanted to, and he was almost tempted to do so. To simply lean into his petty anger, to berate Makoto for what she did – or didn't do. But Ryuji was right. It wouldn't change anything. She was already willing to help them, to repair what harm she caused. That was good enough. "I believe I speak for the Phantom Thieves collectively," he said, "when I say that we are willing to work alongside you until such a time as we are able to change Zebul's heart."

Makoto didn't react for a long few seconds. Then, she wiped at her eyes, her breath half-catching. "Thank you," she said, quietly. "I'll do everything I can to help."

After a quick glance around to confirm none of the other Thieves had more to say, Ren continued: "In order to change his heart, we need to figure out who Zebul is. His real name, for a start, and as much insight into his motives and worldview as we can."

"I see," Makoto said, reaching up to fiddle with her hairband. "I'll assume that information isn't optional?"

"It isn't," Yusuke added. "We are working under the assumption that Zebul's heart is gripped by some manner of distortion." He began to speak a little faster, almost stumbling over his words in explanation. Like he was honestly just excited to explain this all to someone else, now that he'd grasped it himself. "From what we've heard of the man's actions, his view of the world is certainly distorted in some sense, corrupted by indulged desires. In order to change his heart, we must target that distortion and steal it. Therefore, we must not only know who he is, but also the nature of whatever desires he is ruled by."

"I'm still a little lost," Makoto admitted, "but I think I understand enough. You need his real name, and whatever his motivation is for blackmailing students?"

"Yep," Ren said. "You wouldn't happen to have either?"

Makoto shook her head. "I don't. I've tried looking around online, even on the Phantom Aficionado site's requests, but no one's disclosed anything specific. A few students have admitted in private that they're being coerced to do jobs for this gang to pay off a 'debt,' but I haven't gotten much more from them."

"They're not even saying anything anonymously?" Ren muttered. "If they were just being threatened, there should be at least a few people asking for help in anonymity."

"Yes," Makoto agreed, "that gave me pause as well. But I think it makes the most sense that Zebul is using both blackmail and guilt, or targeting people with heavy debts already. People aren't talking because they feel that they're at fault, or just need to work off a simple debt. It's more insidious than blackmail."

Something about her tone gave Ren pause; she was perhaps more assured than she should have been, considering. Makoto had seemed like a skeptic, and yet she was speculating with utter confidence here. There was definitely _something_ she wasn't saying, but Ren had no idea what.

"Don't get me wrong," Ryuji cut in, turning a page, "cause I do believe you, and all; but how do you know this guy even exists? If no one's said anything, what if he's just a weird fake rumor or something?"

Makoto hesitated. "I don't want to reveal more sensitive information than I need to," she said, slowly, carefully, "but there's one student in particular who has admitted to far more to me than anyone else. They said they met with a few go-betweens for this gang, and each one mentioned Zebul. Beyond that, even though they would not speak to the nature of their debt nor blackmail, that they were being forced to pay off this debt under duress."

"Did they say how they were paying it off?" Ann asked. "Like, what the gang was making them do?"

"Yes," Makoto said, still very carefully. "They were given packages to deliver to certain individuals – most likely drugs or similar contraband – and made to do manual labor. Primarily, they were told if they could trick others into working for the gang, that their own debt would be lessened."

"Ah," Yusuke said, bitterly, "a pyramid strategy, then?"

"A what?" Ryuji asked, finally glancing up from his light novel.

"A scheme to make profits not by selling a product to customers," he explained, "but by getting others to join that scheme and selling those products in bulk to them."

"But in this case," Ann added, "it's debt, and not profit?"

"Okay," Ryuji said, "but, like, why? What does Zebul get out of getting more kids to do real basic shit like that?"

"High value targets," Ren said. "He's probably looking for specific people he can blackmail into doing worse things. Kids of politicians, cops, stuff like that. Instead of going after them directly, he's tricking their friends."

Makoto nodded, her posture stiff and her breath shallow. "It's also very likely," she said, her tone unnaturally empty, "that he's 'rewarding' certain debtors with drugs and alcohol. I've heard...the person who opened up to me, said one of their friends was invited to a club by the gang for some sort of success, for giving them access to someone useful. For them, addiction is no doubt another avenue of control."

"Fuck," Ryuji muttered, his fingers tightening on the novel, the small book's pages crumpling. "Those bastards. Those goddamn monsters."

None of the Thieves said anything for what felt like minutes.

"So," Morgana offered, "where do we start?"

"We need more information," Ren said, as much to Morgana as everyone else. "We should fan out, try and cover as much ground as we can." He hummed a few notes of contemplation, mentally divvying up potential avenues of searching. "Ryuji, could you check in with Mishima? See if he's heard anything, maybe if he knows anyone who's being blackmailed or bribed with drugs."

Ryuji nodded, stuffing the light novel into his pocket. "Gotcha. Nerd duty's on me."

Ren couldn't help but chuckle. "Yusuke, ask around Kosei maybe? See if anyone there knows anything."

"Naturally," Yusuke said, almost smirking, "I will do my very best."

"Oh like you've ever half-assed a thing in your life," Ann teased. Then she turned to Ren. "I don't know for sure, but I think some of the other models I work with might know something; there's been gossip about a few girls being caught with drugs on set. I'm pretty sure half of them hate my guts, but I'll see if I can weasel my way into any info."

"Good plan," Ren said. "Makoto, could you talk to that student again? See if they're willing to tell you anything else?"

She nodded slowly. "I'll ask. I'm sorry, I can't promise results."

"None of us can," Ren replied. "But we're gonna try anyway." He rubbed the back of his neck. What exactly did that leave for him? Maybe... "I've got a few ideas, but nothing concrete." And nothing he was quite comfortable admitting. "You're all welcome to try anything that comes to mind, but remember we're dealing with a criminal gang here. Don't endanger yourself unnecessarily." He pulled his planner from his bag and double checked his schedule. "Let's meet up again, say, Thursday? We can check in then, and figure out what to do next."

Neither objection nor further suggestion. Five Thieves and a Council President, in unanimous agreement.

"Oh!" Ren added, cupping his hands around his mouth to call to Ryuji and Ann, who'd already begun to make their way back towards Shibuya – probably to spend a little more time downtown. "Stay in touch in the group chat! I'll loop Makoto in too!"

Ryuji gave a thumbs up over his shoulder, and Ann mimicked the motion, and then the two turned the corner, out of sight.

"Um," Makoto said, lingering, fiddling with her phone. "Thank you, Ren. For listening to me, and...just everything. Thank you."

Ren smirked. "I haven't done much yet, you can thank me when we change Zebul's heart."

She shook her head. "I mean, I'll thank you then too, but I wanted to thank you _now_. I'm grateful that I don't have to fight this problem on my own." She smiled softly. "I think I see why so many people believe in the Phantom Thieves unconditionally, now."

"And you don't feel the same?" Yusuke asked.

"It's not unconditional," Makoto admitted. "But the condition isn't much. It's the fact that it's you all; that's it." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't claim to know you, but I can at least understand why you became Thieves, why you keep fighting. I think...if you'd only done it for other people, I wouldn't be able to trust that. But you were fighting for yourselves too, so I know it's not just empty idealisms. You know who you're saving, because you used to be them." Makoto frowned. "I hope that makes sense."

Ren took that all in, and he couldn't help the wide smile that crept onto his lips. "Yeah. It does."

She nodded, and slipped her phone back into her pocket. "I can't stay longer," she said, almost an apology. "See you Thursday."

"Ciao," Ren said. Yusuke waved, and Makoto strolled away from the pair. Then, Ren turned to Yusuke. "What's up? Something on your mind?"

Yusuke laughed. "I guess you know me well." And he nodded. "If you wouldn't mind, could we speak in Leblanc? I've been craving a good cup of coffee recently."

Ren grinned. "Yusuke," he said, "you took the words right out of my mouth."

█████  
Midnight  
Between Dream and Reality

That velvet blue had lasted longer than the room itself. The Trickster could take some relief in the shade's persistence, despite the place itself having fallen to ruin.

The bars had been ripped from the cells, and now rested in the splintered wooden desk in the faux prison's center, impaled into that piece of furniture from every angle. The roof had been ripped open from the inside, a jagged improvisational skylight granting a view into the Sea of Souls, that twinkling embodiment of entropy. Like a night sky caught in an eternal roil.

The yellow-eyed young girl in her azure uniform was standing beneath that skylight, staring up into chaos. Quiet.

The Trickster sat, cross-legged, on the floor next to her. "You don't have to stay here," he said, in as kind a voice as he could manage through the fatigue. "You could–"

"I know," she said. Her voice was empty, and that drove an acute agony into his chest. "But I want to be here."

"In case he comes back?" the Trickster offered.

The girl shook her head, long silver hair swinging back and forth across her back. "He's not coming back." There was no grief in her tone. "My master's master has departed this world. My master is looking for him, or he is praying for us, or he feels he is not welcome here. And so he will not come back." She looked down, at the desk impaled by prison bars, and at the cells along the walls – each eviscerated by some unnatural force. "This is my home. I was born here. I do not want to leave, until such a time as I am to die."

The Trickster tried to stay strong. It wouldn't do her any good for him to be angry, this wasn't her fault. "I'd like to find another way," he said. "Maybe we could find one. Some other way for █████'s plan to work that doesn't involve..." He couldn't even say the words.

"There is no other way," she said. Matter-of-fact. As if it were silly to even question it. "I was born to ensure that humanity would not fall, I have no life if..." For the first time, she seemed hesitant, worried. Frowning. "You are my friend," she said. "Friends help each other."

"Friends help each other," he agreed, almost pleading. The Trickster reached out and took the girl's hand. "Will you let me help you?"

She was quiet, for a little while. "My master once told me my heart was a dying star. That I was a life made of death, and that made me special." She looked back up into the swirling Sea. "I am a contradiction. An oxymoron. And I owe the universe a debt with my name."

He didn't know what to say. "Will you let me help you?" he repeated.

"You have helped me," she said. And her little fingers tightened around his. "I should not exist, but you have given me a year of peace. A year to be happy, and a promise that you will fight for my happiness. And, someday, you will save the world again." The girl smiled at him. "Even if I must die a thousand deaths for that future, I know that you will not let me die a thousand and one."

6/14 – Tuesday  
Evening  
Cafe Leblanc

It was quiet, just past closing time, and Ren had prepared two cups of coffee in silence. One for Yusuke, one for himself; and a little dish of milk for the bored Morgana, taking Sojiro's absence as invitation to lay on his belly on the counter and lazily lap at it.

Ren brought his cup to his lips, and just held it there, breathing in the smell. Then, he took a long sip, and felt his bones relax as the heat melted away the tension. "Good shit," he mumbled. Then, he put the cup down, addressing Yusuke. "So, what's on your mind?"

Yusuke was stirring his coffee, probably just looking for something to do with his hands. "I recognize that this is probably bad timing," he began, "and I in no way mean to bring this up as more important than our investigation into Zebul." He turned, gazing at Sayuri, at his mother's painting hanging on the wall of the cafe. "I want to know about her. I think, even beyond what I've said before, I've realized that the only things I know about my mother is what Madarame told me."

"Right," Ren said. "You want to know about her from someone who wasn't a pathologic liar."

Yusuke chuckled. "I want to know about her from someone who loved her. And if Sayuri loved her, then I want to meet her. For the sake of closure, if nothing else."

Ren nodded. "Do you want her to be a part of your life?"

He seemed to think that over, taking a long sip. "I think I do," Yusuke finally replied, "but I accept that she may not want that. In a way, that might be a closure as well."

Ren wasn't sure he liked that answer, but it was probably the right one. "So," he said, "where should we start?"

Yusuke burst out laughing. "I have no idea!" He sighed, still smiling a little, and continuing to stir his coffee. "I don't have much to go off of. My mother wasn't the most public with her personal life, nor was she ever well-known enough to be reported on in detail. I haven't been able to find anything on who Sayuri might be, or might have been."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't the painting a big deal for a while though? Why didn't anyone report on her then?"

"As much as I hate to admit it," Yusuke said, "it seems that the short-lived craze over Sayuri's portrait was due to the mystery of its nature and the quality of my mother's technique. Most of the conversation was of its value, or the brave decision to leave it unfinished."

All of which was Madarame's additions – his mutilation, his covering up of Toshiko's legacy. They cared more about the man's idle breath than the sweat of the woman's brow. "That's awful," Ren muttered.

Yusuke nodded. "It is," he agreed, "but I don't care to linger. What's important is to find Sayuri, I can deal with the art world after."

"Right there with you," Ren said. And then he started. "Oh, shit, wait, maybe..." He pulled out his phone and started typing out a message before he would forget, a text to a particular teal-haired hacker. "Remember when I showed you all the evidence of Madarame's bullshit? The lady who helped us get that info is a hacker working for the SRU, she might be able to help us out."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh. That's promising."

"Very." Message sent, he stored the phone back in his pocket. "I'll let you know when she gets back to me, we can figure out the next step after that."

"Yusuke," Morgana said, sitting up a little on the counter and licking a bit of stray milk off his paw, "Madarame said that Sayuri was trying to bring accusations against him after your mother's death. Maybe it's just me, but that sounds like she knew more than him simply damaging her painting." Realizing how that sounded, he quickly added: "I'm not saying that him doing that to the painting wasn't a big deal, it's abominable, but I think it's possible that Madarame was guilty of even more than we found out. And it's possible, if you find Sayuri, that you'll find that out too."

The cafe was silent as Yusuke took that in, and Ren simply sat in silence, waiting for him to speak. "That would be a closure too," he said, words flowing like a stream, clear and thoughtful. "An awful one, but Madarame is behind bars. Whatever else he is guilty of, he was and is a monster. I'm not looking for further evidence of that, but if he sinned against my mother, I feel..." He looked down at his own hands. "I feel as if I cannot put her to rest, not without knowing that. My mother's ghost is scarred, and I wish to see those scars, and to know her. As ugly as that truth might be."

Ren found his right hand traveling to his left, massaging his wrist, running his thumb along that line of raised skin. "That's really brave of you," he said, quietly.

And Yusuke smiled. "Perhaps, but it doesn't feel that way to me. It's hard to be scared with someone like you in my corner, Ren. I suppose I should thank you for that?"

Ren grinned back. "It's my genuine pleasure." The thought of taking that burden from Yusuke, from Ann, from Morgana, from Ryuji...Ren couldn't find himself wanting for anything else.

█████  
The Twenty-Fifth Hour  
Apex of Qliphoth

The Trickster could see Oxymoron silhouetted against the falling sky, against the screaming stars and the heavens calling for salvation.

"You made me wait quite a while," she said. Her voice cold. This was a reminder to her, a sight she no doubt wanted to avoid. "I was worried you might have gone back on our deal."

The Trickster tried to wipe the blood from his face, and yet he still could not manage. "Would you blame me?" he said, even those words feeling like gravel and tasting like iron.

"For wanting to watch your friends die? Your world burn?" She paused as night snuffed out the sun. "I suppose not. The depths of human curiosity knows no bounds."

He stepped closer. It hurt, but he kept moving. "I want to live, █████. I want to live and I want my family to live, and be happy. So cut me some slack for fighting for that chance."

She was quiet, for a moment. "I know," the witch said, finally. "I'm sorry." She turned to face him, and he saw some glimmer of sadness in her yellow eyes, stark against her otherwise pitch-wrapped features. "I have fallen in love with this world, Ren. I've lived a single year in endless repeat, and each time I've found myself loving the depths of human kindness, and courage, and tenacity. And I've seen it die. Those wondrous qualities, snuffed out."

A sound like thunder, and a single eye like the sun opened behind her. Brilliant and red and staring directly at both witch and thief.

Oxymoron laughed. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes and howled with laughter. "And we are no longer willing to fuck around."

The clock struck twenty-six. The screams of a dying world stopped. Neither rain nor blood fell any longer.

He could see her clearly now, in that odd and faded outfit, neither cloak nor dress, aged and twisted and torn. And she held out her left hand to him. "Ren Amamiya," Oxymoron said. "have you prepared yourself for this moment?"

He reached out, though she seemed miles away, and took her hand. "Yes," he said.

"Then let us write divine law." And her eyes burned with golden fire. "The Final Fool offers his life. His name, his title and the calling card of his heart. Even as this iteration shall die, we shall burn his birthright from existence, it shall be the tinder that ignites an unbreakable promise." Her grip on his hand tightened, locked there, her fingers tight around his wrist. "In exchange for two oaths; we shall chain you to your forever-heart. Do you accept these terms, Anachronism?"

The name was not his. But he would wear it. For his sun, his moon, for the Phantoms and his world; he would wear it. "I accept."

Perhaps she was crying. Perhaps she was grinning. Perhaps it was blood that dripped from her eyes, from that golden flame that burned into his skull as well as hers. "Your first oath will be the perpetuation of our agreed ideal. We shall act, apart but in unison, towards ridding all years of their impending Fall. We shall kill Death, and neither rest nor surrender until such a time as that thing can be eviscerated. Do you accept this oath?"

He could see the other. That towering colossus of gold and black clockwork, of Forever echoed across a dozen divine wings. "I accept it."

With her other hand, Oxymoron drew a blade from nothing. A silver knife, with a skull guard, a curved blade that shone with the luster of a fallen angel. "Speak your second oath now, Anachronism. Ask of me to grant your heart's desire, and I will swear to you."

He wanted more than she could offer. More than the divinity flowing through her could grant. But he could ask for one thing, at least. He could help a friend. "You have taken my friend's name," he said. "And her life. And her heart. For a promise. But now, Oxymoron–" He gripped her arm as tight as he could, and reached out to grab her right hand. Pulled the blade towards him, its point against his chest. "–you swear to me. You swear, with whatever heart you still have left, that when you satisfy your oath to her? That you give her back **everything.** Whatever shred, or dust, or wish of hers that you've taken? You give it all back."

Oxymoron may have been surprised. She may have been happy, or mournful, or stunned, or empty; but she did not miss a beat. "With every thing I have," she replied, "and every breath I have ever breathed, and every drop of blood I have spilled, and each of these things forward and onward into forever. All that I have, every ounce of anything that could bring that girl joy, I will return to her. You have my word."

And the Trickster laughed, maybe. "Kill me once," he said, "shame on me."

That drew a chuckle from the witch. "**Chronos,**" she said. "Please forge our bond in blood."

The colossus wrenched divinity's hand back, and the clock began to unwind.

And a silver blade pierced the Final Fool's heart.

The Trickster felt a hand in his, and he held it tight. He did not open his eyes. And there was another hand, and he held it just as tightly. It was quiet, maybe birds were singing somewhere distant, like ringing in his ears.

"I don't want to get up," he said.

"Come onnnn," his sun said. "You've gotta stop sleeping in every day, we're busy Thieves, ya know."

"I think we're spoiling him," his moon teased. And she poked the Trickster on the nose. "Well-deserved spoiling, but we should probably be a little meaner sometimes."

"I don't want to leave just yet," he said. "Stay with me, please stay."

"We're not going anywhere, dummy," his moon said. She raised his hand, and pressed her lips against it. "We're here," she said.

"Always," his sun affirmed. "We're not leaving you. If you gotta rest, then take your time. We'll be here."

"I love you," the Trickster said. And he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a little different for this end note, I apologize for that. I'll try to keep things brief. This past week has been an abysmally intense mess of awful dreams and the realization that I need to move out of my parents' home as soon as possible if I value my own sanity and emotional health.
> 
> If you have the time to read or even share [this post right here,](https://myosotis-horizon.tumblr.com/post/631274445572603904/please-help) please do so. I'm not quite desperate, but I'm still struggling to find anywhere to stay within driving distance. Fingers crossed I'll be able to figure something out soon, so I can get back to focusing on writing instead of worrying about where I'm gonna life. For the time being, I ask your patience. (And as always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.)


	28. Hiatus & AMA

Howdy there. I recognize that this chapter might come as a disappointment to any of you that are waiting with any amount of eagerness for the next chunk of story. Sorry if I got your hopes up; that next section IS coming, I promise.

However, I want to officially go on a small hiatus for the next few weeks to a month, for multiple reasons. Smallest of which is that I've been working on a homebrew persona tabletop RPG for some of my friends, and really want to make sure I can get that playable soon. And the biggest of which is that I'm still working as hard as I can to get the hell of out my parents' home, and that'll probably still take a lot more legwork to even find a place, let alone get there.

In the mean time though, I want to leave you all with two particular tidbits to tide you over. First, is a loose AMA! If you have any questions about the story so far, about lines or chapters that confused you, or my **non-spoiler** hints about what's coming next in the story, feel free to drop a comment and I will answer you as soon as I'm able. If you've got more than one question, you can leave more than one comment; go nuts! (Nuts within reason obviously, please use a bit of common sense when picking your questions. I'm just going to delete anyone treating this as an opportunity for clownshoes nonsense.)

Second is something I've posted before on my tumblr, but I decided to share here as well. These are vague planned scenes for later in Deja Vu, and I can't promise that they'll stay the same that whole time, but I've got a habit of going out of my way to not change important plot beats unless they REALLY don't work. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I hope to see you all sooner rather than later! Ciao till then!

_• A priestess acts as her own Delilah._

_• Secluded, a girl asks for help._

_• A father tells his son of his daughter._

_• Comfort the palace to reach the treasure._

_• A dark tome named in the monstrous face of one’s own delusions._

_• A boy starts to remember, his magician shoulders an infiltration for his sake._

_• A trickster comes full circle. He lays his cards on the table in preparation for their great divergence. The thieves plan as one._

_• The inmate unlocks his cell._

_• A greater trickster, clad in black, descends into the underground._

_• A prince in chains meets the progenitor of his title._

_• Confident, the wild card awaits judgement._

_• Two tricksters conspire. Confidants receive three words in the night: He is alive._

_• The thieves split in four, and find awakening against stacked odds on a prideful vessel._

_• Against his guilt, alongside his rival, the vagabond accepts his wild card and his inner trickster speaks._

_• Justice faces his mirror and closes the curtain. In the dark, three wait for him. In the white, he makes a request._

_• A self-contradiction sprouts wings._

_• The true benefactor makes her entrance. Cronus breathes blood._

_• A plume, clipped by choice, catalyzes._

_• A trickster unmasks himself. Honorary thiefhood is extended. The weak inherit their strength._

_• The grail grants one final wish. One gate breaks in two. The world takes itself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (PS: [Here's the info regarding my situation.](https://myosotis-horizon.tumblr.com/post/631274445572603904/please-help))


	29. Hierophant, Temperance, Consultant, Magician, Sun and Hermit

4/9 – Saturday  
Evening  
The Beginning, Once Again

Ren had been cleaning for hours, judging from the fact that the sun had now finished setting outside. Every inch of his skin itched, his hair was full of dust and he had probably sneezed out half his body weight. He adjusted the mask over his face and pushed the rag across a particularly persistent clump of dust.

Footsteps on the staircase. "Hey kid," the cafe owner said – Sojiro Sakura, if Ren remembered right. "You look pretty far along." The man leaned on the banister, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry to have to make you clean on your first day here. I sorta lost track, I thought I had a little more time before you arrived."

Ren shrugged.

Sojiro frowned. "I heard you sneezing a lot earlier. You need an allergy pill or something kid?"

Ren shook his head. It didn't bother him; not enough for Sojiro to inconvenience himself for it.

Silence for a few moments. Then the man sighed. "Okay," he said, "I've got time. Lemme help you clean." He grabbed a rag from off the nearby table.

Ren could have protested, but Sojiro didn't seem like he was going to accept no for an answer. So he just silently moved to the side, making sure he wasn't taking up too much space, and went back to cleaning.

And they cleaned, in silence, for a little while.

"Hard work," Sojiro commented.

"Mm," Ren replied.

Silence.

"Looking forward to high school?" he asked. "I know you'd probably better not go, but it's better that than juvie right?"

Ren shrugged.

Sojiro probably didn't even notice, he stumbled over himself to try and correct. "That wasn't a threat, or anything. I'm..." He sighed. "Ugh. Bad joke, sorry."

Ren just shrugged again. If Shojiro had expected it to upset him, it hadn't. He was used to far worse.

Minutes passed.

"Well," Sojiro said, wiping his brow off on his sleeve, "that's probably good enough for tonight. Oh, you haven't eaten yet, have you?"

Ren pulled off his mask and placed both mask and rag on the nearby table before shaking his head.

"Well," he said, perhaps optimistically, "first night here. Anything in particular you're craving? My treat."

Ren would have shrugged. He was going through the motions anyway. Acting on instinct. But for whatever reason, instinct tugged him in a different direction this time. "How about curry?" he asked.

Sojiro stared at the boy for a long few seconds, and then his surprised expression widened into a grin. "Lucky for you," he said, laughter in his voice, "I happen to be the owner of a pretty killer curry recipe."

That night, when Ren laid down on the attic bed for the first time, he found himself crying. "Home," his tears said, "home home home. Welcome home." And he sobbed into the empty cafe's attic until tears gave way to dreams.

6/15 – Wednesday  
After School  
Shujin Academy

Ren couldn't say that any of his schemes as a Phantom Thief had gone "wrong," necessarily. Unfortunately tending towards improvisation, but he couldn't think of one that he truly regretted. As such, he had a fair amount of confidence that this plan wouldn't go badly either. That still didn't much make him feel very comfortable with it. Not out of fear, just...embarrassment.

He waited probably three minutes in the silent classroom, standing in front of his homeroom teacher's desk, waiting for her to notice him. Finally, he cleared his throat. "Miss Kawakami?"

Her gaze snapped up, blinking at him, even that movement looking a little stilted. "Oh," she said, looking sort of relieved by his presence, "Amamiya. What is it?"

"I'm having a little trouble with my homework–" he began.

"Then ask the teacher who assigned it." Kawakami's reply wasn't particularly cruel, just tired. Exhausted. Like she was speaking more from the bags under her eyes than her actual head.

If it was just for him, Ren would have bailed right there. But for the Thieves, he'd stick it out. "I tried. Ushimaru threw a piece of chalk at me." Not technically a lie, but it was bending the truth quite a bit. The teacher _had_ nearly beaned him a couple days ago, but that was for texting in class. That being said, Ushimaru's 'office hours' were notorious freshman traps; anyone dumb enough to try and get his help would get yelled out of the building for their troubles.

"Oh," she said, voice suddenly low. "Of course. Should have figured." Kawakami sighed and checked her watch. "I've got to be out of here in a half hour. I can help you out till then. Deal?"

"Deal," Ren replied. Thirty minutes wasn't much, but it was far better than nothing. He pulled Ushimaru's latest worksheet from his bag and handed it to Kawakami. "Could you please double check I'm not missing anything? I keep feeling like I'm getting these questions wrong, but I don't know for sure."

"Hm," she said, and took the sheet, spinning it around on her desk and then reading through it, eyes flickering across the page, brow furrowed.

Ren had figured Kawakami might know about Zebul, and that it might be easier to ask her under false pretenses. Especially if she was a little distracted, and not fully paying attention to her own answers. He felt awful for using something like that against her for information, but he swallowed that shame and cleared his throat. "So," he said, as naturally as he could manage, "could I actually ask you for some advice?"

"Mhm." Kawakami's gaze never left the page.

"It's about one of my friends," Ren said, "they just got offered a job and–"

"Which one?"

Ren blinked at her. "Sorry?"

Kawakami glanced up at him. "Which one of your friends? Sakamoto, Takamaki?"

Oh. Oh, fuck that. "Uh," Ren said, brain desperately spinning in his head, "me? Me, actually. Sorry."

She looked back towards the sheet, gesturing with one hand to continue.

"So, uh, I got offered a job," Ren continued, trying to keep his story straight while his heart pounded in his ears. "And it pays way better than the part time job I have right now, but it seems kinda sketchy."

Kawakami didn't raise her gaze, but she seemed to stiffen. "Sketchy how?" she asked.

Ren wasn't exactly sure how to answer that; he stalled.

"Makoto said Zebul was getting students to transport packages," Morgana whispered, "and do manual labor."

Ren mentally thanked the feline for the reminder. "The guy said I just had to move some stuff around? Like deliver some boxes to people, and help out some people at a local warehouse or something. And he was really pushy, like he asked me about my friends a lot–"

"Don't take the job." Kawakami's tone froze Ren's tongue completely. No doubt in his mind, this wasn't idle worry. She _knew_, and she sounded absolutely furious about it. "Those people aren't worth the money. Don't give them the time of day – in fact don't tell them a damn thing. Not about you or your friends. Just ignore them and move on."

"How do you know they're dangerous?" Ren forced himself to ask. He wanted to leave, to escape the intensity of his teacher's emotion, but he hadn't gotten what he came for. Not yet.

Kawakmi looked like she was about to reply, but she didn't. She just stared down at the worksheet, something bitter yet empty in her expression. "You don't seem stupid or desperate enough to fall for a fat paycheck, Amamiya. So I can only assume you plan on meddling. If it'll keep you out of trouble, I'll tell you this much: that gang chews up people and spits them out. Chews up kids..." She chuckled, and there was no humor in it. "I'd honestly welcome the Phantom Thieves' help at this point, assuming they exist. Shibuya PD hasn't done squat, Kobayakawa refuses to act, and no one's speaking up. Sort of fucked on all possible angles here."

Ren just stared at the woman. This was a side of his teacher he hadn't really expected to see, her opening up the way she was now. It was...honestly sort of unnerving. Probably for the best, but it was definitely weird.

She sighed. "Look, just, whatever you do, try to keep yourself and Sakamoto and Takamaki safe, okay? These are gang members, real yakuza wannabes. You mess with them, they're not gonna call the cops on you, they're going to go after you themselves. You get that, right?"

Ren nodded. "I get it. I won't endanger myself, or my friends." Getting involved at all was a definite risk, but he had no plans on wagering anyone's safety.

Kawakami didn't seem quite satisfied with his answer, but she didn't press the issue. "Here," she said, handing back his worksheet. "As far as I can tell, you didn't do anything wrong, but you'd probably only get a B if you turned just that in. Ushimaru's a sucker for explaining your answers in detail; do that well, and you'll get pretty high marks even if your answer ends up being wrong."

"Gotcha," he replied. "Thanks, Miss." Ren tucked the worksheet back next to Morgana, who seemed deep in thought, and turned to leave.

"One more thing," Kawakami said.

"Uh huh?" Ren couldn't help but get a little nervous.

"I get that you and Sakamoto are all doe-eyed," she began, smirking at him, "but please tell him to stop rushing to flirt with you until class is actually over. If he bursts in here one more time at five minutes till, I am _going_ to give him detention."

Ren felt his face heat up. "Yep," he squeaked, before clearing his throat. "I'll let him know."

"You do that," she said, in an almost lyrical voice, then waved. "Ciao, kid."

*********

Ren tried to think of his session with Maruki last week as he walked to the man's office, and felt he was missing something. Maruki had insisted on more preliminary exercises, more practice into anchoring and grounding and whatever other terms he had used that Ren had forgotten. Ren wasn't really impatience at that, but...just sort of an itch for momentum. A desire to keep moving forward. And he was really hoping that Maruki could continue provide as much.

"I'm sorry," Maruki said, nearly immediately after Ren sat down on the couch across from him. "But I think we'll have to put our dissociative therapy on hold for the moment." He did look sorry, a small smile on his face that didn't distract much from whatever mixed emotion his eyes were conveying.

Ren's lips moved before his mind could process. "Did I do something wrong?"

Maruki shook his head. "No no no, not at all! This isn't a punishment, I'm going to be temporarily suspending all such treatments for a little while. We'll most likely be able to resume it in the future, but I..." He paused. Mulling something over in his head. "Well, I need some time to think about the way I treat memory loss in my patients. I don't feel it's caused any harm yet, but I guess you could say that I'm worried that it _could_ cause harm. Remembering aspects of a traumatic event before knowing the full context can be potentially incredibly detrimental to the healing process."

Ren twisted a lock of hair around his finger as he thought that over. Considering Maruki had shown similar reluctance last week, this had probably been something on his mind for a little while. Could something he said be the cause? One of his memories he'd dredged up previously, or–

Oh. Ren wasn't Maruki's only patient. And last week Kasumi had been in a haze after her meeting, struggling with knowing where the memories were lacking, but not knowing why. He felt kind of gross for prying, but curiosity and concern in equal measure won out. "So," he said, "uh, I know this is kind of a weird question, and I get that confidentiality is a thing, but...was this, like, brought up by a patient?"

Maruki gave him an odd look. "This worry wasn't brought up by you, if that's what you're asking."

Ren shook his head. "I'm actually asking about someone else," he admitted. "Kasumi and I are friends, and I want to make sure she's doing okay."

Maruki's eyebrows practically shot off his forehead. "Oh!" Then, he burst out laughing. "I see, I see. Well you're right to bring up confidentiality, and I'll have to decline to answer your question when it comes to Miss Yoshizawa. If Kasumi wishes to share with you, that is absolutely her prerogative, but I'm not going to disclose any details about her treatment or her current state without her explicit consent. Since she hasn't given me permission to freely share any our sessions, I have to assume that she wants to keep every aspect of our conversations private."

Ren didn't exactly know how to respond to that. "Okay," he said, simply. "Sorry for prying, I didn't realize..." He should have, though. He wasn't sure why he'd even asked in the first place, he should have known better.

"Nothing wrong with asking, Ren," Maruki assured. "Some answers are worth asking even if you don't get an answer you like."

He thought that over. Made sense, he kinda liked the idea.

"That being said," Maruki said with another sympathetic smile, "if you wish to put our sessions on hold for the time being, until I give myself the go-ahead to continue working through your repressed memories, I absolutely understand that."

Hm. Ren had come here to remember in the first place. But that wasn't all Maruki could offer him, right? Just having someone to talk to, outside of all this insanity, might be kind of nice. "I'm good," Ren said, "I'd like to keep doing these meetings, even if they're not about remembering stuff."

Maruki's smile was a lot wider, a lot more honest. "Thank you, Ren," he said, gratitude clear in his voice. Then he cleared his throat. "So, anything in particular on your mind today?"

Ren hesitated. Decision paralysis yet again; there was far too much in his life that deserved to be spoken, to be vented. But out of all of it, the current investigations and Oxymoron and the SRU, he found himself thinking of Ryuji. "Uh, I think I'm in love?"

Maruki nodded, still smiling. "Go on."

"He's like...he's my best friend, so that makes it weird. And he's kinda clueless, which is probably good because apparently I'm _really_ bad at hiding that I've got feelings for him." He couldn't help but laugh. "I guess that's probably for the best, I really don't know if I'm ready for him to find out yet."

"Hm," Maruki replied. "Why is that?"

Ren struggled to articulate. "I mean, I'm scared of getting fucked over, that's sort of obvious–" And he immediately cut himself off at Maruki's expression. Not angry, nor surprised, just...sort of sad. Like a painful reminder. Ren cleared his throat. "I mean I'm not...I don't think he'll hurt me. I trust him, and he's been nothing but good to me so far. I guess I can't help..." Ren sighed, frustrated, trying to make the words flow like he wanted them to. "I can't help being scared of that. Even if I know he won't hurt me, I'm scared he will. Or that I'll end up hurting him, or making him hate me. Whatever. But, uh, I guess it's more than just that? I'm scared of even just telling him, like I'll disgust him somehow or it'll mean we can't be friends. I dunno, it's stupid, but it probably wouldn't be so bad if he were the one to tell me, I think."

"Opening up can be frightening," Maruki agreed. "So, if you don't mind me making sure we're on the same page?" Ren nodded, a silent go-ahead. "You're concerned about being that vulnerable with him, regardless of how well that goes, even if he does immediately reciprocate your attraction." Ren nodded again "And on top of that," he continued, "you're concerned that if you do end up getting into a relationship, that one of you will end up hurting the other."

"I guess," Ren replied. "I know he'd forgive me if I fuck up, and I'd forgive him for his fuck-ups too, we're both pretty chill like that."

Maruki nodded. "In that case, would you say you have a fear of him abandoning you? Of forming an intimate bond with someone only to be left behind?"

"Huh," he said. Ren didn't even know how to process that, really. He just sat in it, let that truth spin around his head like lint in a dryer spin cycle. "Yeah," he said, finally, "that sounds like it might be right." He shifted on the couch. "I think I want to tell him anyway. I'm scared, but I want to."

"Then," Maruki said with a little smile, "I think you know best, Ren."

6/15  
Evening  
Aoyama-Itchome, Subway

"Ren," Morgana began – partway through the train ride back to Shibuya – then he stopped abruptly. "Never mind."

"You sure?" Ren asked. He adjusted himself slightly on the train seat, bag on his lap, making sure Morgana had enough room to poke his head out if he wished. "Even if it's silly, you can tell me whatever you like. I promise I won't judge."

Morgana was silent for a little while, quiet and stationary in his bag. "When you were talking to Maruki about someone you had a crush on," he said, finally, "were you talking about Ryuji?"

Ren wouldn't lie, obviously, he'd already sworn that much to himself. But that didn't make it any easier to admit the truth. "Yeah," he said, after another little silence, "I was."

"I see," Morgana replied, a little sharpness to his tone. Then the feline went silent again.

"Is that all right with you?" Ren asked.

"Doesn't matter," came the immediate reply from within the bag.

Ren frowned. "It matters to me."

"It's fine," Mona said. It didn't sound fine. "Not like I can choose who you like."

Ren considered his response, letting the movement of the train car rock him back and forth, staring out the far window. "Hypothetically," he said after a little while, "if you _were_ to have a concern, what might that concern be?"

Morgana didn't say anything for a very long time. "He's a jerk," he said, his voice full of irritation. "He's rude and mean and he teases too much and he doesn't like me."

Ren opened his mouth to argue, but then he closed it again. It wasn't critique, and it wasn't judgement. There was something else there Mona wasn't saying. "Would it be okay if I asked him to fix that behavior?" Ren asked. "We could work with him and tell him to be nicer."

Morgana adjusted in the bag. "No, it's not...he's..." And he let out a long frustrated growl. "You'd still be leaving me alone after that!" And then the feline went quiet. "You'd have someone better than me," he muttered, "and you wouldn't need me anymore. I'd just be your dumb cat."

Ren's chest tightened and ached, and he wrapped his arms tight around the bag. "I wouldn't leave you," he said, as soft as he could manage. "And I won't. I promised you I'd stay, and I'm going to keep that promise. You're my best friend, and I don't wanna lose you."

Mona was quiet for another little bit. "If I asked you to choose," he said, "between being my friend or Ryuji's boyfriend, which would you pick?"

Ren sighed. "Mona, that's not fair. Please..." He hesitated, he didn't know what to say. "I wouldn't choose," he said. "I can't choose. I love him, and I love you, and I want to be your friend **and** his boyfriend. I'm not going to put either of you above each other."

The feline was silent, considering that. "Okay," he mumbled. "Okay. I still...I don't like it, I think you're better than him, and he's still kind of a jerk. But I won't make you choose. I don't wanna be a bad friend."

"You're a wonderful friend," Ren said, smiling. "And thank you." He unzipped the bag just enough to reach inside and pet Mona's head. And he could feel the not-a-cat purring, just a little.

6/15 – Wednesday  
Evening  
Shibuya Station Square

"I wish I had something better for you to do," Yoshida said, apologetically.

"No worries," Ren replied, adjusting the white-cardboard sign in his hands – 'Toranosuke Yoshida for Diet,' it read. "You didn't expect me to offer help." Yoshida had texted him that he was planning to deliver another speech, if Ren would be interested. Ren was, but more in assisting the man than simply listening.

"I most certainly did not," the man said, adjusting the green and red band across his chest. "I appreciate it very much though. Next time...ah, if there is a next time, I'll be sure to find something better worth your time."

Ren shook his head. "I'm fine to just hold this."

Morgana scoffed, poking his head out of the bag – a little to the side, to keep him from being underfoot – and sticking out his tongue at Ren. "You look like a dingus."

Ren sent him a playful glare, and the feline ducked back into his bag, giggling mischievously. Then, he turned back to Yoshida, whose expression was both thankful and concerned. "I'm fine," he repeated, a little more emphatically. "Go speech."

Yoshida laughed, a deep and resonant sound. "Of course, of course," he replied. "I'm very grateful." He stepped onto a small wooden block, adjusting himself, and then cleared his throat. "People of Japan!" His voice immediately echoed across the square. A few passersby looked his way, but no one seemed to give him much attention. Ren was definitely the only on who'd showed up here specifically for the speech. "I thank you for your time, attention and consideration. For we stand together at the crossroads of social change, and it is vital that we continue to forge forward and cease our own regressive tendencies! We should not fear change, nor should we fear our own politicians – the members of the Diet are not above reproach, and they should be held accountable for their broken promises. Profit has no place in politics, and we should never settle–"

"Oh shove it!" someone yelled from across the courtyard. Ren couldn't see who, they were in the midst of a crowd of businessmen heading towards the station. 

"You gonna keep lecturing us, No-Good Tora!?" came another voice from within the throng.

Yoshida's mouth hung open, caught on a word. Ren stared at him, waiting for his next word, hoping for a reply. But none came. The man was speechless. And his audience dispersed. Just like that, the speech was over.

*********

"I apologize once again," Yoshida said. Far quieter than he had been before the speech. "You came all the way out here, and I couldn't even..."

"It's fine," Ren replied. He handed the sign back to the man, and picked up his bag, Morgana within making a little surprised murp at the movement. Ren probably couldn't hide his disappointment, but he wasn't upset at Yoshida himself.

Yoshida shook his head. "It isn't. People like that are always going to hold my past over my head, it isn't right to freeze up like I did. I should have far more conviction than I do."

His past. "I thought 'No-Good Tora' might have been a spur of the moment thing?"

"It wasn't." Yoshida solemnly removed the band across his chest, folding it in half and then half again, tucking it away in his pocket. "You wouldn't happen to have heard of the Kuramoto Children, would you?"

The golden fountain pen in Oxymoron's parcel, with the name on its tip. "I think so," Ren said, slowly, "but I don't remember where."

Yoshida was silent for a time, seeming to be gathering his thoughts. "I think it was around twenty years ago," he said. "Iwata Kuramoto was a Diet Member at the time, and a very prominent one. It wasn't uncommon for his decisions to drive others to cross party lines in order to vote with him, he was quite a charismatic figure." A smile on his face, sort of nostalgic. "Near the end of his career, he extended both vocal and financial support towards a number of up-and-coming young politicians. The soon to be Kuramoto Children. I was one of them."

Ren raised an eyebrow. He honestly hadn't expected that.

Yoshida burst out laughing. "You look surprised. Didn't expect me to be a former Diet Member?"

"Uh," Ren said. "There's no good answer to that question."

"Spoken like a true politician," Yoshida teased. Then he cleared his throat. "But I am. A former Diet Member, that is. And, well, I made quite a fool of myself there. I was inexperienced, caught up in my own success and Kuramoto's blessing. I made so many mistakes." He was quiet, for another moment. "One of my friends in the Diet was accused of embezzlement, at one point. And I defended him immediately, calling the accusations slanderous, waging my own reputation on his innocence. And yet, less than a month later, that man resigned and confessed to embezzlement, and worse."

"Ah," Ren said.

"From there," Yoshida continued, "the other Kuramoto Children had to distance themselves from me, or else they would be damned to the same sinking boat. So, No-Good Tora was born. And I was pressured into resignation soon after. Unfortunately, the epithet stuck, and my political career became null and void from that point onward."

Ren wasn't sure what to say. He reached up and twisted a lock of hair around his fingers. "Uh, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but...why keep trying to get elected now? If everything went so bad for you then."

The man seemed to consider his words. "I stopped trying, for a while. Ten years in retirement. My wife and I repaired our marriage, I helped support my daughter in her own struggles, and I made as much time as I could for my grandchild." He sighed. "I told them I wanted try and be better than I was, to fix my political career, to show everyone the good and honest man they thought of me." Yoshida glanced across the square, gaze distant. "I suppose I was thinking more of my own legacy, though. No-Good Tora...that name still haunts me. I wish to be better, yes, but I wish to be seen as someone worth trusting, by those who might be my constituents. Even if I am never elected, I want the world to know I'm not the man I used to be." He smiled wryly. "Selfish, I know."

Ren shrugged. "Maybe, but I don't see any problem with that. You made a mistake and you want to correct it, that sounds like a good thing to me. It doesn't matter why."

Yoshida nodded slowly, probably mulling that over. "I'm not sure I agree," he replied, "but I appreciate the kindness, Ren. I'll think on that, I think."

█████  
Morning  
Cafe Leblanc

The Trickster woke to someone poking him in the nose. He grumbled and tried to roll over, but the assailant simply started pressing their finger into his shoulder. "███," he said, "it's like six in the morning."

"It's nine," she replied, "and there are importance things I must tell you." Stumbling over herself in an excited voice, words a little slurred.

"You're sleep deprived," the Trickster said, without opening his eyes. "Please don't make me deprived too."

"Shut it and get up," she shot back, harrumphing between sentences. "I'm not gonna wait here till noon just to tell you things."

"Okay, okay," the Trickster replied. He yawned, and sat up, rubbing at his eyes and reaching blindly towards his bedside for his glasses; only to find them clumsily pushed onto his face by eager hands. "Thanks," he mumbled, and adjusted his glasses so he could actually see. "So, what's up?"

His sister was grinning, practically bouncing up and down in place, her hands behind her back. "Soooooo," she said, "I've been throwing messages back and forth to the Kirijo tech expert guy–"

"I don't know who that is," the Trickster mumbled.

"Shshshshsh," she said, shaking her hand in front of his face. "Anyway we've been chatting cause I had questions about their MEER thing and how it worked and all that, and since I've still got a copy of the Metaverse Nav from that one thing we pulled on █████, I sent that to him and he sent me a bunch of specs for the MEER–" She cut herself off abruptly. "Going on the rambles, sorry, sorry."

The Trickster shook his head. "Your rambles are great and I love them. Go ahead."

His sister smiled at him, and then continued. "Anyway I was just comparing them at first, but then I realized that his work was really similar to the stuff I did on the modified Nav, so I hacked back into your phone and–"

He held up a hand. "Woah wait wait wait. You did what?"

"I hacked into your phone again," she said, rolling her eyes. "Keep up dude."

"But...my stuff," he tried to protest before she continued.

"And I was able to throw some adjustments to the Nav in there, spif it up a bit, make it nice that we're not crunching for time. And then I took a bunch of code from the MEER and plugged that into your phone's OS. Had to work around a whole bunch of forced obsolescence stuff there, _that_ was a pain." She sat down on the bed, kicking her legs as she talked, gesturing wildly with each new sentence. "But I finally managed to get it to work the way I wanted to, and now it doesn't just run the Nav in the background, it's actually woven into the OS. I'm pretty proud of that."

The Trickster just nodded. He couldn't help but feel a little miffed that she messed with his phone without asking, but he couldn't stay mad at her. And besides, whatever this was would probably be pretty helpful in the long run.

"Soooo," his sister said, "I hereby formally present to you, dear brother, the one and only new and portable Metaverse External Entropic Projector!" And with that, she pulled his cell out of her pocket, and thrust it towards him with a huge grin.

Ren blinked at the phone for a few seconds. "You called it MEEP?"

"Yep!" she said, still proud. "I mean, I don't have any issues with the name MEER, but this is way more of a Projector than a Regulator."

"Huh." He took the phone, turning it over in his hand. "So, what's different about, uh, Meep here?"

She grinned even wider. "It works in the Metaverse."

He raised an eyebrow. "It did that before."

"Not quite." His sister waggled her finger. "Before, the nature of the Metaverse made certain applications inaccessible, since the OS had no ability to process cognitive information. But now..."

"Oh shit," he said. And he stared down at the cell. "It...you made it really work."

"Full bars, GPS and complete photographic capabilities!" she announced. "You're welcome." And she giggled. "I did a bunch of tests, it should work no problem."

"Knowing you," the Trickster replied, "it'll be perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed this story a lot haha. It's been a little while, and my writing's probably a little rusty as a result, but I'm back from hiatus now. I'm not going to push myself to get a new chapter out every week – especially since I'm [still looking for a place to live](https://myosotis-horizon.tumblr.com/post/631274445572603904/please-help) but I'm going to return to a semi-regular update schedule. Every other week, most likely. Till then, stay safe and love deeply.


	30. Witch, Phantoms, Chariot and Emperor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: The very first section of this chapter contains a few heavy drug references, though nothing graphic. If that sort of subject matter is at all upsetting for you, I recommend to skip ahead to "6/16 –Thursday, After School, Shibuya, Teikyu Accessway".

█████  
Afternoon  
Shibuya Police Department, Underground Interrogation Room

The Trickster was numb, and alone in this empty room. Surrounded by dried blood and discarded needles.

It didn't hurt anymore, not like it should. The metal chair was frigid, and he could feel the air around him nipping at his fingers, but his chest was a melody of buzzing warmth. The Trickster pressed a hand against the bruise on his stomach, and winced impulsively, but it did not pain him. Good. Everything as intended then.

But he could not numb the fear. No matter how he tried, his heart would not calm, his breath would not steady. He was afraid, and that made the invisible agony sharper.

The lights in the room dimmed. Like a lamp in a storm, they flickered for a moment. Darkened, then brightened. And a woman in that ragged grey cloak sat across from the Trickster.

It wasn't the first time they'd met, of course. He'd seen her before, once or twice. But he hadn't expected to see her _here._

"Hello, Ren," Oxymoron said. "I'm sorry."

He didn't know what to say. His head felt light.

"Watching you suffer never gets any easier," she continued, quietly. "I thought it might, I thought time might dull that experience, but it never does. I hope you know it will fade. All this agony will end, in time."

"Nice sentiment," he muttered, trying as hard as he could to stay articulate. "Doesn't make it better now."

She was quiet, for a moment. "Well," Oxymoron said, "in lieu of intervention, perhaps I can offer relief?" And he could see her smile beneath the hood – she was so much closer than he had seen her before, barely a foot away, only a table between Trickster and Witch. "What might it comfort you to know?"

He blinked at her, struggling to anchor himself inside his own chest. "What?"

"I'm a time traveler who has watched you and your friends through dozens of iterations," she said, simply. "I have seen you grow and I have seen you fight and I have seen all manner of likely and unlikely outcomes in your struggles." Oxymoron wove her fingers together, elbows on the table. "Would you like to know anything about those iterations?"

It wasn't a question he could have possibly prepared himself for. "Tell me about █████," he blurted out. "I've...I saw him die, in my dreams. Can we stop that?"

"Yes," Oxymoron said. "You have done so many times. And when you have not been able to, it is neither through lack of trying nor any fault of your own." She tilted her head a little, a sympathetic smile on her lips. "He's a stubborn young man, you know this. Sometimes he will choose to bury himself, and that is a choice you can neither prevent nor stop."

The Trickster was quiet, for a moment. He knew that, probably; something about it seemed so very obvious, hearing it from her. But he wouldn't have been able to articulate it himself. "You've said there's something we need to do, when it comes time. Have we ever succeeded?"

Her smile faded. "Not once." Oxymoron sighed, and leaned back a little. "The Thieves have successfully taken the heart of Japan many times before, more than I can count. But you are never able to hold onto that heart. You have fought and won, but it has never been enough."

He'd hoped otherwise, but it wouldn't make much sense if that was the case. "Then, would you tell me what exactly it is you wish for us to do?"

Oxymoron nodded, and opened her mouth. Then she closed it again. Tilted her head, stared into the Trickster's eyes with her own pale yellow ones. "One moment," she said, and she leaned over the table towards him.

The Trickster started, making to pull away. "What are–"

Oxymoron reached out, balancing herself with her other hand, and pressed her finger against the bridge of the Trickster's nose. He stopped moving. Stopped breathing, probably. "This is not for your eyes," the Witch said. It was an odd tone to her voice, almost like she wasn't speaking to the Trickster, more like she was speaking through him. To something within or beyond. "Not yet, little Fool. Focus more on your own tasks. You'll return here in your own pace. It's unwise to linger in your own grave plot." Before the Trickster could say a word, she flicked him between the eyes. "Wake up."

And Ren woke up.

6/16 –Thursday  
After School  
Shibuya, Teikyu Accessway

Ren yawned.

"Didn't sleep very well?" Yusuke asked, a little concerned. "Were you up late chasing leads, perhaps?"

Ren shook his head. "Just had a weird dream last night, woke me up real early. Can't even really remember it that well."

Makoto glanced at him, a little oddly, then cleared her throat. "If we're all here, should we begin...I suppose we could call it a debriefing?"

"Oh," Ren said with a start, realizing that the others were probably waiting on him. "Right, yeah, sorry. Let's do that." Lacking any other ideas, he gestured vaguely to Makoto. "Did you get anything else from that student you mentioned?"

She took a deep breath, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Only somewhat. No new information, but I did run across what I feel might be a bit of a pattern. So far, all the meetings they've mentioned – whenever a representative of Zebul talked to them in person – took place around Shibuya's Central Street or the underground walkway beneath it. It's quite possible this gang has some sort of strict territory."

Ann, who had been typing on her phone up until that point, started. "Wait, holy shit."

"What's up?" Ryuji asked, tilting his head at her. Ren tried his hardest to neither comment on nor react to that frankly adorable gesture.

"So like," she gestured with her free hand as she talked, "I went to one of the other models I work with, her name is Mika and I know she's a sucker for gossip. So I asked her about the rumors I'd heard, and she spouted off a whole bunch. I'm honestly pretty sure most of it was bull, so I wasn't gonna bring any of it up, but she said that all the models who got caught used the subway to get to their shoots."

Ren mulled that over, spinning a lock of hair between his fingers. "Maybe Zebul has recruiters in or near the subway."

"That would certainly fit with what I've heard," Yusuke added. "No one at Kosei had heard anything about a criminal gang, and the newspaper club was clueless on any sort of Zebul. I did get quite a few people warning me about staying clear of Shibuya station if at all possible. I also thought that might have just been idle gossip, but it is seeming like there is some truth to it."

It wasn't much, but that was definitely a start. "Good work everyone," Ren said. "I...wasn't really able to get even that much. Kawakami wasn't–"

Ryuji spluttered on thin air. "You asked _Kawakami_?!"

Ren sent half a glare his way, then continued. "All I could gather is that this has been going on for a while now. She's told Kobayakawa, but he hasn't done anything. He's probably just waiting on the police to catch the criminals."

"And we all know how well they are at doing their job," Ryuji said, letting out a long and frustrated sigh.

That sent a silence into the conversation. Not tense, thankfully, but just...quiet. Hurt, perhaps. The five of them, nursing their own wounds.

"Sorry," Ryuji mumbled. "Uh, I think I might be getting some info out of Mister Iwai soon, but..." He trailed off as the entire present group stared at him. "What?"

"Who the hell is Mister Iwai?" Morgana asked, squinting at the jock. "You were supposed to talk to Mishima."

Ryuji's brow furrowed. He looked absolutely perplexed for about half a second before smacking himself in the face. "Right! Yeah oh my god I totally was, what the fuck. I just...Mister Iwai called me in for a shift right after we split on Tuesday, and I guess I got so caught up that I just totally forgot." Maybe sensing further confusion, he quickly added. "He's the guy who owns the airsoft shop downtown."

"Oh yeah," Ren said. "You said you'd been investigating there; before Makoto told us about Zebul."

"Yep." Ryuji rolled his arm, stretching out a little. "I actually ended up kinda asking Mister Iwai about Zebul too. Just that there was this gang fucking over students. He didn't say anything super certain, but he did tell me that Untouchable was...uh, named that for a reason? Apparently gang peeps know to steer clear, or at least not to fuck with him."

"Is he some sort of Yakuza?" Makoto mused, one hand on her chin. "Why in the world would someone like that open an airsoft shop of all things?"

Ryuji shrugged. "Dude, I don't even know. But I'm gonna keep pressing him, s'much as I can at least." He shuddered. "That guy honestly still creeps me out a little."

"I could join you for a shift maybe?" Ren offered. "I said I'd stop by anyway, and we might be able to convince him to open up more with the both of us, or something."

"Uh," Ryuji said, looking at once nervous and relieved. "Yeah, I mean, that'd be awesome, but you've probably got better things to do?"

Ren shook his head. "If it's a lead, it's worth pursuing. And..." He averted his gaze, he really couldn't look the jock in the eye for this. "I'm the leader, right? It's my job to help support you guys. So, if the going gets tough, I'm here to help hold the burden. Okay?"

Ryuji was quiet for another moment. "Yeah man," he said, a smile in his voice. "More than okay by me."

Yusuke cleared his throat. "I apologize," he began, "but beyond further information from a business owner, we seem to be at an impasse. We've located the potential territory of Zebul's gang, but we have yet to grasp even a basic scope of their operations or intentions." He glanced towards Ren. "What then is our next step?"

Ren wasn't sure how to answer, so he didn't. Just wracked his idling brain.

"Oh!" Morgana exclaimed, a little too close to Ren's ear. "In the parcel, remember that printed article about the maids?"

Yet another enigma he'd filed away for later. "Yeah," he said.

"If the person who wrote that article was a journalist," he said, excitedly digging his paws into Ren's shoulder, "then maybe they have information on Zebul too!"

"Ohhhh," Ann said, nodding slowly. "I mean, if you got something like that from Oxymoron, it's at least worth looking into – right?"

Makoto stared at Morgana, then at Ann, then looked directly at Ren. "Am I missing something here," she began, a little exasperated, "or are you all talking to a cat? And who is Oxymoron, exactly?"

"I'm not a cat," Morgana grumbled. 

Ren reached a hand up to scritch under the feline's chin. "It's a long story," he said, "but it's sort of..." He tried to figure out the best way to articulate it all. "Phantom Thief inside stuff. We've got people on our side, and people we're working against, I think that's all that's important to say at this point."

A chorus of nods from the other three.

"And...?" Makoto gestured towards Morgana.

"He's a friend," Ryuji said. Ren felt the not-a-cat turn towards the jock, an odd tense sound welling up inside him. Like a strained purr. "It'd be real hard to explain, but he can talk to us. He's a helpful little dude."

"I see," she said. Makoto didn't sound satisfied, but she didn't press the issue.

"Makoto," Ren said, eager to change the subject. "Does the name 'Ichiko Ohya' mean anything to you?"

She shook her head. "No. I could ask around about them, I suppose."

"Hm." Ann scrunched up her nose. "I feel like I've heard that name somewhere before. I don't know where though."

"It says here," Yusuke said, nodding towards his phone – he'd somehow pulled it out while they were all talking, "that Miss Ichiko Ohya is a reporter for 'Temptation.' Some sort of–" He stopped talking as Ann let out a very loud exclamation of disgust.

"Holy shit," Ryuji said, his eyes wide. "That's a fuckin gossip rag."

"A what?" Ren asked.

"Paparazzi shit," Ann said, indescribably irritated. "Like, absolute low brow reporting, barely journalism. Just spinning whatever they can get their hands on, even making shit up just to sell magazines." She let out a long sigh. "Well, so much for that lead."

"Apparently," Yusuke continued, "her newest article is..." He trailed off, his face falling. "Oh. I would rather not read this aloud. It's a rather upsetting representation of the Madarame case, particularly...uh, myself."

"So, what, we need to go change this reporter's heart or something?" Ryuji asked.

Makoto seemed to tense at that, and Ren cut in before she could react. "No, I don't think so. Paparazzi or not, it's worth pursuing. I'll send her an email, maybe she'd be willing to trade information. I am a Shujin student after all."

"You're going to tell her about the Phantom Thieves?" Makoto asked, quietly.

Ren shook his head. "Only the stuff that's already been reported. Probably a few red herrings in there too, I'll try to make it convincing. I'm not gonna tell her anything incriminating, I promise."

A moment of silence. "Be careful," Ann warned. "From everything I've heart about those sorts of reporters, they tend to be spiteful little egofreaks. Just, keep that in mind."

"I'll be careful," he affirmed. "I promised I wouldn't put you – any of you – in any danger." His hand tightened around his phone in his pocket. "I intend to keep that promise."

6/16 – Thursday  
Late Afternoon  
Shibuya, Untouchable

**Ren**  
I forgot to ask earlier, sorry  
But when is your next shift?

**Ryuji**  
oh yea yea man its uh its like  
today? im literally working there rn  
ill ask him and let u know when my next next shift is tho

**Ren**  
Gotcha, on my way now

**Ryuji**  
dude wtf

Ryuji, sitting behind the counter where that gruff-looking owner had sat before, gave Ren sort of a glare as he entered – but he still smiled to see him. "Sup bro."

"Sup," Ren replied, grinning.

"You didn't have to come right now," Ryuji added, leaning back slightly in the chair, like he was trying to play cool. "I'm gonna be here like a bunch next week too, there's no rush."

Ren shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood. Thought I might stop by." Sort of a lie, he had lingered to do a bit of half-shopping half-investigating in the underground mall with Ann after their earlier meeting. But he'd already been on the train back to Yongen-Jaya when he got Ryuji's text, so it took him a solid few minutes to reverse course back to Shibuya. "Ann says hi by the way. We got you a crepe." He held up a brown paper bag. It was technically his crepe, but he felt more like giving it to Ryuji than keeping it for himself.

Ryuji's eyes lit up, but then his joy faded a second later. "Sorry man," he mumbled, "no eating on the job. Mister Iwai says he doesn't want me to get crumbs in the merchandise."

"Gotcha," Ren said. He placed the bag on the counter, and slid it across. "Well, you can eat it later."

The jock smiled again. "Alright, alright." He slipped the bag underneath the counter. Then, his face ignited in a devilish grin. He cupped his hands around his mouth and pivoted in his chair to yell towards the back of the store. "Yo Mister Iwai! What's the policy on trading product for food?"

A moment of silence, then an odd rummaging sound from farther into the store's depths. "What sort of food?" came a gruff, somewhat muffled voice.

"My best friend brought me a crepe!" Ryuji replied. "From that one place near here, the good one!"

Another pause. Ren swore he could hear a sigh through both shelves and the door in the far wall. "Fine," the unseen man replied. "That place usually charges way too much anyway. Give 'em something nice, but not too expensive. Anything more than that is coming out of your paycheck."

"What about one of the ones I made!?" Ryuji asked. Ren raised an eyebrow at that.

And this time, Ren could definitely hear the sigh. The door in the back of the shop opened, and the man with his grey buzzcut and bright yellow ear protectors leaned part of the way out of it, glaring at Ryuji. "Kid," he said, "whatever you do with trash parts? Ain't my product anymore."

Ryuji lowered his hands from his mouth, a confused expression on his face. "You said I shouldn't hand them out though."

Mister Iwai pinched the bridge of his nose. "'preciate the attempt to follow rules kiddo," he grumbled, "but that wasn't one of them. I was giving you business advice."

Ryuji blinked, then nodded furiously. "Ohhhh. Got it sir! Thank you!"

Iwai waved a hand dismissively, about to duck back behind the door, but then he paused as his eyes fell on Ren. "Oh. Well how about that." He stepped out all the way into the store, rolling his neck with an odd grin. "If it isn't the gecko-pin kid who was all buddies with a confidential model." Oh. Right. That lie from two months ago. "You never did end up stopping by, I'm _really_ curious how that shoot ended up turning out."

"We didn't get to use it," Ren said hurriedly, forcing down the urge to bolt from the vicinity. "There was a magazine who bought some of her photos, but didn't like the ones using the guns. And she's got a noncompete deal with them now, so she can't sell them anywhere else."

"Is that so?" Iwai said, almost laughing. "Well, if she does end up making use of them again, I'd be interested to hear. Though, I'd rather you not publish any sort of reference to Untouchable, if it's all the same."

That caused Ren pause. Thankfully, it was Ryuji who asked the question on Ren's mind. "Uh, wouldn't free advertising be like...good?"

Iwai seemed almost at a loss. Rather than answer directly, he just tipped the brim of hat down a half-inch. "Regardless, I'll trust your discretion."

"Granted," Ren replied. "My lips are sealed. And I'll pass the message on to her, too."

Iwai smirked. "I appreciate that, kid." He extended a hand to Ren. "Bet you heard already, considering my employee here just shouted it across the store, but the name's Iwai. I don't believe you told me yours."

"Ren Amamiya," Ren replied, shaking Iwai's hand. The man's skin was like leather, just sort of...tough. "Pleasure to meet you."

Iwai just nodded, then turned towards Ryuji. "Still got some more work to do in the back, probably...five, ten minutes tops. After that, you're free to head out for the day."

Ryuji grinned. "Aye-aye sir, I'll watch the place till then."

Iwai waved a hand, then walked back through the far door and closed it behind him.

"So, uh," Ryuji said, glancing towards Ren, "the fuck was that about a model? Have you been helping out Ann or something behind my back?"

Ren shook his head. "It was an excuse, honestly," he admitted, "something I came up with in April when I was getting guns for us. I didn't say it was Ann, don't worry." Rather than linger in embarrassment, Ren quickly continued. "Did I hear you wrong or did you say you _made_ something here?"

Ryuji's face lit up. Without a word, he dug beneath the counter and pulled out a tan cardboard box, dropping it on the countertop with an excited thud. "Dude, check it out!"

"Checking it," Ren quipped, popping the box's lid and then opening it. And all breath left his throat.

The first word that came to mind was "vulnerable." And the second was "beautiful." It was a pistol, similar in structure to the one he'd bought from Untouchable before, but far less professional. In a way, that made it infinitely more wondrous. Much of its casing was cobbled together from disparate parts, and beyond the obvious screws holding it together, a nonzero amount of its mechanical inner-workings were exposed.

"Okay so like," Ryuji said, "full disclosure: this is my first time actually making one of these things, but Mister Iwai has this huge box of discarded parts and he told me I could do whatever I wanted with them, so..." He gestured towards the pistol. "I'm working on a machine gun for Ann right now and I think it looks a lot better. So, uh, no worries if this one doesn't work great for you, I'll get a new one for ya by the end of the month I think."

"Ryuji," Ren said, cutting off any further justification, "it's amazing and I love it and I love you." He picked up the pistol gently, weighing it in his hand. Tested its weight, pulled back the magazine, let it slide back into place. "Have you tried firing it already?"

"Uh," Ryuji said, for whatever reason at some loss for words. Then he nodded. "S'far as I can tell, it should _work_ fine. Just looks fuckin ugly. Plus, no telling if it'll be different in Mementos or the Palaces."

"Well, we can see how it works next time we're there." He gingerly placed the gun back into its case, and closed the box. "Thank you. This is...this is amazing, wow."

Ryuji beamed at him. "And hey, if it fucks up, feel free to let me know and I'll repair it. Free of charge." He stuck out his tongue. "I am gonna need another crepe when I'm done with the next pistol though."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ren laughed.

6/16 – Thursday  
Midnight  
Between Dream and Reality, Mind and Matter

Ren was sitting on someone else's bed, surrounded by stuffed animals. Something fell onto his hand and he looked down to see a stuffed snowman with a wide and empty grin.

"Oh," someone said, her voice echoing, a murmur like through water. Ren glanced towards the sound and saw the outline of someone, a girl, sitting in a chair in front of some sort of blinding green light. "You're not supposed to be here yet."

"I'm sorry," Ren said. "I don't know why I'm here."

The girl laughed. "██," she said, and it was his name that left her lips, but it reached his ears like a sharp static pop, "you don't need to say sorry for wanting to hang out. Buuut I think we've both too busy to talk right now."

She spun back around in her chair, and the world spun with her, churning into a furious oblivion. Ren thrust a hand into the void for balance, and steadied himself against a wall. Not quite a wall, but a door, maybe? A sheet of thick metal. It was enormous, and mortifying, and so very, very cold.

There was someone on the other side of that door. Ren opened his mouth to cry out his name, but he couldn't find it. "Please," he said, finally. "Don't leave. Not like this."

A voice from beyond the door that would not open. "If you see this as an abandonment, Joker," the voice said, "then you've far more issues than I do." A dry laugh, devoid of humor. "But, of course, that wouldn't be the case. You've always been better than me."

"That's not true," Ren protested. "You know it's not true. We're friends, we're..." He was lost. Who was this, again? Why in the world did this strange voice mean so much to him?

"Rivals?" the voice on the other side asked. Another laugh. "Oh, but we aren't, are we? Not quite yet."

Ren stumbled as the door vanished. His gaze shot up, looking for the voice, for whoever it had belonged to. But there was no boy. Just a young woman, slowly dancing across a dusty attic.

"Oh," she said, pausing mid-twist to beam at him. "Hello. I didn't expect to see you so soon." Then, she went right back to letting the music move her. He couldn't hear the notes, just the vaguest hint of a melody. In echoes, in wind, in the dusty air.

"Wouldn't it be nice to meet sooner?" Ren asked. "Assuming that wouldn't fuck up how you see me."

"Well," she said, "I always did see you as a very handsome young man." And she giggled. "But then again, I didn't love you at first. Not for a little while."

"I'm patient," he promised.

"I know you are," she said. And she bowed, offering her hand, her voice quiet. "And I know you can't dance with me. Not yet. But I'll be here waiting, when you are."

"I love you," he said, but she was already gone. Nothing but the dust, and the empty attic. And Ren, of course.

He turned towards the staircase, towards his way back down and out, and found himself at the bottom of the stairs. The cafe was empty, devoid of life and light and joy, and he found that sight far more awful than any before. There was, however, something on one of the tables. A mason jar filled with shards of blue glass.

"You surrendered it," a young man in the black cloak with the white mask said, sitting at the booth at the table with the jar, staring at Ren with his tired grey eyes. "Do you remember why?"

Ren sat down across from him. "What was it?"

"Your name," the young man replied. He looked down at the jar with no lack of melancholy in his expression. "All the trouble, all that pain and woe, and you surrendered the very name you chose to cover up your agony. Why?"

Ren didn't have an answer, and that frustrated him more than he could articulate or explain. "You should know better than me," he snapped. "You were there."

The young man didn't say anything for a little while. Then he slipped his coat off his left shoulder, motioning towards the red stain in the black cloth of his undershirt. The wound, deep as the sea, beneath that stain. "Forgive me for not recalling," he said, bitterly. "I seem to be missing quite a lot. And of the two of us, only one is still breathing."

"I'm sorry," Ren said, "but I don't know what you want from me. It was your choice, you made it, I'm the one dealing with the consequences."

The young man's grey eyes were orange fire, for a moment, and then that flame faded. "I can't blame you for my decisions. You're right." He looked down at his own hands, at those crimson gloves. "I don't know where my heart is. I don't know what she did with it, what sort of purpose she used it for. But it's gone, and now all I am is anger. Just pain, and anger, and regret."

Ren wasn't sure what to say. Something was itching in the back of his head. "Was it you who told me that a scar was a death avoided?" Ren asked. "Or was that someone else?"

The young man smiled, some mischief leaking through the fatigue. "I wonder..." he said, a lilt to his voice. Then, the young man snapped his fingers, and sunlight crashed into Ren's face.

It was morning. Morgana was asleep on his chest. And he was yet again aching from dreams he could not bear to articulate.

He had surrendered. Why had he surrendered? Ren closed his eyes again, breathing in the cold morning air. _What_ had he surrendered, exactly?

6/17 – Friday  
Morning

**Ren**  
Sorry if this is too early for you Yusuke  
Just got an email from Fuuka  
She's the hacker I mentioned last time we talked

**Yusuke**  
Not too early at all. I've been painting for a few hours now.  
You have my undivided attention.

**Ren**  
👍  
Unfortunately, it doesn't look like she's got any good news  
She couldn't find a single person named Sayuri who had any apparent contact with your mom  
And no published mention of any of her associates beyond  
uh  
Madarame

**Yusuke**  
Ah.  
I can't help but be rather disappointed by that haha.  
I didn't have the highest expectations but that is still a bitter pill to swallow.

**Ren**  
I'm sorry  
Well there is one nice thing, I think  
Fuuka couldn't find any sort of slander towards your mom  
Every article she could find was singing her praises, saying how wonderful her art was  
There's even a few here that talked about her art before Sayuri  
I'd be happy to send you a few of them  
Yusuke?

**Yusuke**  
Apologies for the late reply. Simply thinking.  
That would be wonderful Ren.  
I am  
Apologies again my finger slipped.  
Out of curiosity would you be available at all later today?  
I have been in need of an outlet and Mementos seems like as good of one as any.  
I'd just rather not go alone.

**Ren**  
Funny you say that cause 100% me too  
Let's go kill some Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: "I feel like I've been dragging my feet when it comes to the plot, I should really stop doing so many asides."  
also me: puts two dream sequences in every single chapter
> 
> I'm sorry if this pacing is feeling rough, I promise I'm going to really try and focus in on actually advancing the plot. This next chapter especially, after a short Yusuke scene, is going to be as plot-full as I can possibly make it. There's two more chapters between now and Makoto's Awakening, and I'm very excited to reach that point with you all.
> 
> As for my own situation, it's been a hellish week so far but today and yesterday have been honestly divine. I've had so much amazing new writing from my friends, and a lot of fun, and I've taken some really big steps towards finding somewhere to live. Nothing for sure yet, still haven't committed to anywhere, but I'm feeling really positive all things considered. Fingers crossed I can keep that joy and momentum going for a while.


	31. Emperor, Strength, Fortune and Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: The final section of this chapter makes multiple direct mentions to alcohol and drug use. If this is upsetting content for you, I recommend ending your reading of this chapter starting at the section "6/18 – Saturday, Evening, Shinjuku, Crossroads Bar."

6/17 – Friday  
After School  
Mementos

"Would it be unkind of me to say I needed this?" Fox said, a breathless smile on his face.

Ren wiped the sweat from his brow, shaking his head. "Not at all," he replied. Without even really thinking about it, he reached out and snatched the treasure from the Shadow they'd just defeated. "I needed it too."

"It'd be nice if Ann and Ryuji could have joined us," Mona mumbled. He'd been staying back, slinging his own spells in lieu of Carmen's flame, but he still looked more than a little winded.

Ren couldn't help but smirk. "Did I hear you wrong, or did you just say you _missed_ Ryuji?"

"Shut it!" Mona growled. "Just because that meat-shield is useful doesn't mean I miss him." He stuck his tongue out. "And I've got better taste than you."

Ren felt his face heat up, and Fox glanced towards him and burst out laughing. "Joker," he said, a little strained. "You look like a tomato in a mask."

"You both suck," Ren grumbled, but he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. "As soon as we get back I'm gonna petition Mitsuru for new teammates."

"Dibs on team leader!" Mona giggled. "I'm gonna make a big pile out of all the parcel money and then take a nap on it."

"What a shame," Fox quipped. "Looks like I'll just hold onto all these skill cards then." He fished a small stack of cards out of his bag and fanned himself with them, grinning the whole time.

Ren sighed dramatically, still smiling. "Fine. Guess I'll stay around a little longer. Just to keep you bozos in check." He turned back towards the entrance, striding with purpose. "Come on, we've got a few more hearts to steal before we call it a day."

*********

Even with the Phantom Thieves operating at half capacity, it didn't take much longer at all for Ren to be able to check off the last of their requests for the day. After that, it was only a short drive back to the entrance.

"Any plans for the rest of the day?" Mona asked. He was still just a little bundle of energy, even after the few hours of fighting.

"Studying, sadly." Fox stretched out as much as possible on the narrow escalator, thankfully without smacking Ren in the face. "Our investigations have taken up much of my attention over the past few days, and my teachers can only accept so many late assignments."

Ren winced. "That's rough. Best of luck. I'm only a text away if you need some help."

"Appreciated," Fox replied. "Will you be busy tonight as well?"

He shrugged. "Schedule's free. Probably just gonna refresh my email for four hours and then pass out."

Fox chuckled, and Mona groaned.

The moment Ren stepped off the escalator, an irate voice rang out. "Inmate!"

Ren flinched, and turned to see Caroline standing in front of that blue door superimposed onto reality. "Hey," he said, relaxing once he saw it was her.

"Hm?" Mona stopped by his side. "What's wrong, Joker?"

"One of the twins," he said, reminding himself that only he could see the small and angry child. "I think she want to talk."

Mona squinted into the dim. "Will it take long?"

"Just a second," Ren assured. For Mona, it would only be that long.

*********

"I thought Lockdown access was restricted from Mementos," Ren said, stepping out of his cell and into that odd velvet arena.

"These are special circumstances," Justine said. She flipped pages on her clipboard, and stared at Ren with an odd expression, like she was forcing herself to be emotionless.

Ren glanced towards Caroline, waiting for her to chew his head off with one of her remarks, but the girl said nothing. She was stretching, first one leg, then the other, then each arm in turn.

Ren bit. "What sort of circumstances?"

"You're going to be fighting me," Caroline said, calmer than Ren had ever heard from her, but with no shortage of glee.

"Uh," Ren said, "what?"

"And don't hold back either!" Caroline demanded. "I'm stronger than you, so you shouldn't pull your punches."

Yeah, no. Absolutely not. Ren couldn't just...he wasn't about to fight a _kid_. Stronger than him or not, that was pretty out of the question. He opened his mouth to protest, and caught a glance from Justine. Silent, cold, and intense. Without saying a word, she just nodded. Slowly, purposefully. "Don't hold back, huh?" he asked.

Caroline nodded, grinning ecstatically. "I want to see your strength firsthand. Show me everything you've got!

And another nod from Justine. "Alright," Ren agreed, still wincing at the concept. Left hand on his mask, drawing his knife with his right, staring at Caroline.

Justine quickly moved out of the way, and Caroline seemed to brace herself, her one eye wide, practically glittering with joy. "I'll give you the first attack, Inmate. I'm nice like that." Something swept across the floor, like rocks disturbed by a sudden wind. Ren felt it too, some invisible force that raised the hair on the back of his neck. Strength. Pure and simple power, radiating off the tiny girl in waves.

And Ren closed his eyes. "For once," he whispered to the young man he knew was listening, "I won't hold you back. She might kill me if I do, after all." He felt the wordless reply, his mask practically vibrating its way off his face. Ren couldn't help but sigh. Caught between two out-of-control powerhouses, huh? "Caroline," he raised his voice. "Here we come." And he opened his eyes. "**Persona**."

If there were lights around the arena, they would have dimmed. Ren barely saw the spark, like a single ember of shadow, flickering across the ground. "**Demonic Decree,**" Arsene invoked. And then it screamed, louder than he had ever heard. Thunderous force, dragging every molecule of breath out of him, as oblivion blocked the girl from view. Absolute shadow. His eyes blurred, but he forced himself to stay upright. Adrenaline was pounding in his ears, but instinct screamed at him to stay alert. Just in case–

"**Persona**!" The dark cleared, and Ren's eyes widened at the sight of the girl, for the first time without her eyepatch. Blue flame flickered around her face, one hand blocking her other eye from sight. And by her side...

"Hee-ho!" A Jack Frost? Not the most imposing of Personas, Ren felt himself relax just a little.

The sudden cold shocked away all thoughts of letting his guard down. Ren threw himself left as frigid air solidified around him, and felt the glove torn off his hand. He glanced down – his knife was gone with the glove – and then at the spot he'd been standing a moment previously. It was now completely iced-over, both his glove and blade suspended in place. "Uh," he said. That was just a _little_ bit stronger than he had maybe expected.

"**Arsene**!" he called, "don't let up!"

The winged persona didn't say a word, merely gesturing with one hand at the girl. A glimmer of orange energy, and then a bolt of raw strength.

And Caroline sighed. Her eyepatch formed back beneath her hand, the Jack Frost fading from view. She took a single step forward, reaching one hand up to her opposite shoulder. Then, as the bolt reached her, she swung. Like a bat, the back of her hand completely deflected Arsene's attack, sending the energy off-course into the far wall of the arena. "Not good enough," she said. And her voice was...was she disappointed? She put her hand on her eyepatch again, and it shattered with blue fire. "**Shiisa**." The familiar lion's grin of the bright yellow Persona, whose entire body tensed to roar. And some glimmer shot across the floor towards him.

His vision went white. It didn't hurt, Ren thought, with whatever part of his brain could still form thoughts. Maybe she was the one who had been holding back. And then, no thoughts came at all.

Ren opened his eyes. He was on his back, on the floor. Justine was looking down at him with what might have been an amused expression. "An admirable attempt, Inmate," she said. "You didn't stand much of a chance at all, I'm afraid."

"She can use multiple Personas," Ren said. The first words that came into his head. And next: "You have the Wild Card? Both of you?"

Justine shook her head. "Our power comes from another source. Similar, but we ourselves do not possess that ability."

Ren raised an eyebrow, and even that little motion stung like hell. "Then, where does your power come from?"

Justine giggled, and offered her hand to Ren. "From you."

*********

Leaving the cell, Caroline's incessant criticisms fading from his ears, Ren would have expected to feel disappointed, or bitter. It had been a sort of humiliating loss, after all. But he felt...oddly exhilarated, like he'd come away with something far more valuable than victory. He had no clue _what_, but the fight felt like far more than simply another loss.

"So?" Mona prompted. "What did they want to talk about?"

"Uh," Ren said. "Well, one of them wanted to spar. So we sparred."

"Oh," the feline said. And then, "how did it go?"

"She kicked the shit out of me," he replied, matter-of-fact, and then headed past the confused not-a-cat and towards Mementos' exit.

6/18 – Saturday  
After School  
Shinjuku

**iohya@temptationmag.com**  
_Mister Amamiya,_

_Thank you for reaching out to me. I can't make any promises, my job requires a certain level of confidentiality but I'll see what I can do. For the right information, I'd be willing to bend a few rules. Feel free to email back your schedule and I can set up a meeting, but if time is of the essence (and it seems that it is, from the tone of your email) you can find me at the Crossroads Bar in Shinjuku every night after 6pm. Feel free to stop by whenever you can and ask for Ohya, the woman tending the bar will know where I am. Otherwise, I look forward to hearing from you._

_Ichiko Ohya_

Ryuji handed Ren back his phone, looking sort of perplexed. "She sounds a lot nicer than I expected. For a gossip rag lady at least."

Ren shrugged and pocketed his cell, trying not to disturb the bag on his lap. "She could be professional and still an asshole. We won't know till we meet her." It thankfully wasn't a particularly long train ride from Shibuya to Shinjuku, but there were other downsides to this rushed meeting. In particular, last-minute scheduling had yet again robbed him of two Thieves, this time only Ryuji was available to join him.

"Asking you to come to a bar though...that's weird right?" Ryuji asked. He crossed his arms. "I mean, the fact that she spends every night there kinda rubs me the wrong way."

"I'm guessing she works there." Ren shrugged. "I mean, going there every day even if she is–" At the sight of Ryuji visibly tensing at the implication, Ren chose not to finish his sentence. "Well, it is weird. Especially since she knows I'm a minor. So maybe she works nights."

"Crap reporting must not pay that much," Ryuji mumbled.

"Guess not." And with that, there wasn't much else Ren could think to say on the subject. But for whatever reason, the silence between them felt immediately uncomfortable; it wasn't like they were alone, the train car was relatively full, but Ren's heart still started to skip a few beats as soon as he wasn't actively engaging in conversation. "So," he said, "how've you been by the way? I know it's only been like, a couple days since we hung out, but everything still going alright?"

Ryuji nodded, immediately smiling. "Yeah man, things are pretty solid. I mean, Thief shit is always gonna be take up a lot of headroom, but honestly working for Mister Iwai has been kind of stellar? Like, I think I've really been in need of something more..." He gestured vaguely, clearly failing to articulate. "Like, getting shit done? Lots of little successes. Good change of pace from, like, half-flunking every class I'm in. Plus it's just like a quiet place that honestly kinda smells nice, and Mister Iwai is a pretty rad guy and he's not real hard on me." Ryuji chuckled. "I mean, you're probably sick of hearing me talk about how it."

Ren instantly shook his head. "Not at all. I'd rather hear that the same thing is going well than that you're having a rough time. Good stuff is good, right?"

Ryuji burst out laughing. "Hell yeah," he said, "good stuff is good."

*********

For whatever reason, neither Ren nor Ryuji could find Crossroads on their phone, so the two of them immediately split up upon leaving Shinjuku station. Wandering through an unfamiliar neighborhood alone wasn't exactly Ren's ideal Saturday evening, but he had a magical feline in his bag, Ryuji on speed-dial in his pocket and the Thieves who needed this done. So, Ren forced himself onward.

There was an older woman, maybe in her fifties, handing out pamphlets on the sidewalk. In lieu of any better idea, Ren swallowed his nervousness and approached her. "Excuse me," he said, trying his best to keep the anxiety out of his voice, "I'm looking for a place called Crossroads, do you know where it is?"

The woman gave him an odd look, shook her head, and then offered him a pamphlet. 

"Oh," he said, "uh." All words gone, he simply turned slightly and walked past her as quick as he possibly could. That definitely could have gone better.

"Excuse me," rang out a voice from behind him with a distinct Osakan accent, "young man! Highschooler with the bag?"

Ren stopped, and turned back around. There was a woman waving at him across the counter of a purple business stall, its walls decorated with odd symbols and an orange sign that simply read "**Fortune,**" though there was room for another word. She looked young but probably older than him, maybe twenties, with long blonde hair, an indigo dress and an incredibly serious expression. Wordlessly, Ren pointed to himself.

The woman nodded intensely. "Could you please come over here for a moment? I'd like to speak with you." She sat back down at her stall and motioned to a stool across from her.

For a moment, Ren's nervousness and curiosity were at war, but the former won out. "Sorry, I've really gotta go. I'm meeting someone–"

"You don't know where to go, right?" The woman smiled, almost mischievously. Now that Ren heard her talk more, her accent wasn't exactly Osakan. Almost halfway between that and the Shibuya accent he was used to, like she'd tried to adjust her speech but not fully done so yet. "I've been in Shinjuku for round-bout a few years now, I know how to get pretty much everywhere. Just a moment of your time, and I'll send you off where you need to go."

And the pendulum swung the other direction. "Kay," he mumbled, and trudged his way over to the booth, slowly seating himself. "So, what do you want?"

She smiled, and thrust a hand over the table. "Introductions first! Name's Chihaya Mifune, I'm a fortune teller."

Ren raised an eyebrow at the job description, but shook the odd woman's hand. "Ren Amamiya. Student." Part-time Phantom Thief too, he was almost tempted to say that aloud.

"Howdy Ren." She adjusted herself in her seat, and cleared her throat. "If you don't mind, I'd like to tell your fortune. I won't ask for nothing from you, and I'm happy to direct you wherever you're going after."

"Uh," Ren said, immediately, "why?" Definitely a weird request, it caught him off guard completely.

Chihaya didn't answer for a moment, brow furrowed, seeming to collect her thoughts. "I guess you could say," she began, speaking a little slower, more articulate, "that I'm a real good judge of character. And there's something about you that makes me think that you're in need of some guidance, or clarity in your future. You've got a good head on your shoulders, that's for sure, but I think there's a little too much going on in your life that's out of your control. So, and maybe this is just my ego talking, but I think a fortune might do you a little good."

Ren wasn't entirely convinced. She certainly seemed earnest enough, he didn't suspect she was trying to pull a fast one on him, but he couldn't say that fortune telling was an area he had a lot of confidence in. Not that he'd had any particular experiences with it, but there were just a few too many articles he'd read about scam artists using tarot to con people out of money. But, so long as he kept a healthy skepticism, Ren couldn't see any harm in it. "Alright," he said. "Do I need to like...fill out a form or something?"

Chihaya laughed, almost a full guffaw. "No, no. Just sit right there and let a lady work her stuff." She stretched her arms out above her head, slapped her cheeks a few times, and then pulled a blue deck of cards out from beneath the table and began to shuffle. Ren couldn't help but fixate on her hands as she did so, there was something incredibly satisfying about the speed at which she worked, spinning some cards around completely as she did so, changing not just order but orientation. With a little dramatic chuckle, Chihaya fanned the cards face-down out across the table. The fan wasn't nearly as impressive, a few of the cards were skewed and the fan was distinctly off-center. "Please," she said, "young Mister Amamiya, pick a card, but do not look at it yet."

"Okay," Ren said. There wasn't a wrong answer, was there? Probably not, but either way he hesitated a moment before picking a card at random and holding it awkwardly. "What do I do with it?"

Chihaya laughed again, and plucked the card out of Ren's hand. With one hand, she swept the rest of the cards back into a relatively orderly pile, and placed Ren's card down in front of her, still face-down. "This one card represents a single domino," she said, in a confident manner, like she'd rehearsed this before. "What you're dealing with is a complicated issue, and we shall explore it one piece at a time."

Ren had no idea what she meant, but he nodded anyway.

"Good!" And with that, she flipped over the card. The Seven of Cups. Chihaya stared at it a moment, her right hand hovering over the deck. "You feel lost," she said, her voice odd, quieter than previously. "There are many paths in front of you, many choices you feel pressured to make, and none that seem obvious. You've been caught up in your dreams, trying to find some sort of clear answer there. You wish to know the right answer. What is keeping your hand?" She gingerly plucked a card from the very top of the pile, and turned it over, placing it next to the first. The Nine of Swords. "Fear. You are afraid of failure, afraid of pain that might echo back to your earlier scars. There is something, or somethings, in your past that still haunts you, that keeps you from moving forward. What can be done?" Another card, plucked, flipped, placed. The Six of Pentacles, upside-down. Chihaya hesitated, her brow furrowed, hand still on the card.

"What can be done?" Ren repeated. He still wasn't quite sure he believed in this, but something about her reading was seeming a little sharper than sheer guesswork. Like she really did know something about his situation. At the very least, his curiosity was peaked.

"There is..." she began, then stopped, then began again. "There is someone attempting to control you. Someone who offers gifts laced with conditions, who desires some degree of authority over you." Chihaya seemed almost like she wanted to stop the reading there, but she continued. "Have they caused you harm?" Another card, in an almost shaking hand. The Ace of Pentacles, upside-down. "They have taken something from you. Something important?" Another card. The Six of Swords, upside-down. "They have taken...memories?" She screwed up her face. "That doesn't seem right, how..." She trailed off, blinking.

Memories. Someone who wishes control, has offered gifts, and has taken Ren's memories. He almost couldn't breathe. "Please, continue," he said, his voice oddly steady in his own ears, despite his rabbit heart threatening to drown it out.

Chihaya was silent for a moment. "What have they taken from you?" she asked. A card, plucked, flipped, placed. The Fool. And her eyes widened. "They have taken your innocence? Your freedom, your power to choose. They've..." She swallowed hard, and stared down at the cards. "Who are they?" she asked, finally. And she pulled a card from the deck. Chihaya didn't even place it, simply turned it over.

The Three of Swords.

"A grieving–" Chihaya was abruptly cut off by an odd popping sound, the woman starting in place. She glanced down at the table, and Ren followed her gaze, just in time to see the Fool card she'd placed just seconds before burst into flames. He leapt out of his chair, Chihaya similarly recoiling, and both watched the card crackle and burn in an inexplicable fire. It only took a moment before the cardboard was turned into ash, and the flame faded into nothing, not even lighting the tablecloth.

"What the fuck," Ren said, as soon as he could find the words to say anything at all.

Chihyaha looked at the Three of Swords she was still holding, and then to the table, and then to Ren. "Stay safe," she said. "Please. Stay very, very safe."

6/18 – Saturday  
Evening  
Shinjuku, Crossroads Bar

"Nice job finding the place," Ryuji said, staring up at the gaudy neon sign.

"Guess I'm good at asking directions," Ren replied. He tried very hard _not_ to think about the potential implications of a symbol of his innocence spontaneously combusting in front of him.

"Ren got his fortune told," Morgana added. Ren winced.

Ryuji glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "No kidding. What's your future hold, bro?"

"Apparently," he said, trying and probably failing to not sound bitter, "I'm feeling lost in life cause I'm traumatized and not naming names but someone stole my autonomy and then set it on fire."

"That's..." Ryuji blinked at him. "Weirdly specific?"

"Yep," Ren said, "hell of a thing. Let's go meet reporter lady." He took exactly two steps towards the entrance before realizing that Ryuji still hadn't moved. He glanced over his shoulder to see the jock looking absolutely uncomfortable.

"Could, uh," Ryuji began, rubbing the back of his neck, "would it be alright if I stayed out here? I feel like a piece of shit for bailing right at the end, but me and alcohol are kinda..." He gazed down the street, his whole body visibly tense.

"I'll handle it," Ren said, "no worries." If it would keep Ryuji from being uncomfortable, Ren would probably throw himself off the side of a ship. "Are you gonna stay out here?"

Ryuji nodded. "I'll be right here when you get out, promise." He paused, and then mumbled "thanks Ren." He cleared his throat, throwing back on a confident grin. "And if you need backup, just text me and I'll come save your ass. I've got your back!"

Ren couldn't help but smile at that. "Don't you always?" He gave his friend a quick wave, and then made his way inside Crossroads.

He hadn't any bar experience to compare it to, but he didn't find the decor particularly disagreeable at least. And it smelled far less like alcohol than he expected it to, but the air was definitely heavy. Sort of...like strong perfume?

"You're welcome to be here," the large woman at the bar said, her voice an impressive baritone, "but if you're looking to try and cheat your way into some booze with a fake ID, you've better luck somewhere else."

"I'm here to meet someone?" Ren said. Then, realizing it was definitely awkward for him to be standing in front of the door, he took a few steps farther into the bar, both hands on the strap of his bag. "Ichiko Ohya. Does she work here, or something?"

The woman raised her eyebrows, and then laughed, deep and hearty. "Oh, sweetheart," she said, "she's not an employee." She took a few steps farther into the bar, and banged on the far wall – Ren flinched. "Hey freeloader! Get your ass out here, someone's looking for you!" She smirked towards Ren. "If you're worried, don't be. She pays rent, I just like giving her a hard time. We go way back."

"Five minutes you hag!" groaned a voice from the other side of the wall.

The woman rolled her eyes. "I told you, there's someone here who wants to talk with you!"

A pause. "Is it a high-schooler!?"

The woman stared at Ren. "Looks like it!"

Another moment of silence. "Okay, one sec! Keep him busy, Lala!"

"You can sit down, sweetheart," the woman at the bar – Lala, apparently – said, with a little chuckle. "Ohya might be a second."

"Okay," Ren said, and did not sit down. Instead, he just moved a little farther inside, safely out of the way, right across the bar.

Lala waited in silence, then sighed. "Kid," her voice softening, "you look like you're going to throw up. You sure you're okay?"

He nodded. "Just...been a hell of a day. First time in Shinjuku. Got a really ominous fortune. And now I'm standing in a bar. Still just processing." Words flew off his tongue with reckless abandon to either restraint or logic.

"Hm," Lala said, nodding. "Well, would you like a glass of water? Might calm the nerves just a tad."

Ren hesitated, then nodded. "Please."

The woman turned, plucking a glass from the shelf behind her, and then leaned down. She stopped for a moment, then turned her body slightly, so Ren could see her fill up the glass with tap water. Then, she placed it on the bar between them.

Ren took a breath, then sat down. "Thank you," he said, and gulped down the water. He was surprisingly pretty parched, so it was very appreciated. He could feel a small purr coming from his bag, Morgana probably trying to help soothe him too. That, and the general sense that Lala was someone he could trust, definitely helped.

A woman with a black hair in a bobcut and jeans stumbled through the door behind the counter, still pulling a black t-shirt atop her white undershirt. Realizing she'd put the overshirt on backwards, she swore under her breath and adjusted it to be facing the right way. Then, she patted down some errant strands of hair, and grinned at Ren. "Hey kid! Gotta say, I really didn't expect you here today. But, it is great to see you!" She awkwardly scooted her way over the bar divider, then gestured towards the far corner, away from the counter. "Come on, this way. Booths are pretty private, and I've made sure the far one is sound-deafening. Super confidential, pinky promise." She turned and made her way towards the booth with a spring in her step like an sugar-high twelve-year-old.

Ren, more than a little apprehensive, glanced back towards Lala.

"I can vet for her," Lala assured. "She's an old friend, she won't do anything fuck-headed, I promise." And then, almost as an afterthought, "and if she does, just shout and I'll bash her head in." Lala gestured towards the baseball bat wedged in the corner of the wall behind her. "Old friend or not, I've got no patience for shit behavior."

Despite himself, Ren found himself smiling. "Thank you."

Lala smiled back. "Don't mention it, sweetheart."

*********

Ohya looked absolutely ecstatic as she settled in across the booth from Ren, a heavy curtain between them at the rest of the bar. "So," she said, "you've got info on the Phantom Thieves. You have my undivided attention, Mister Amamiya."

Ren took a long, deep breath. Playing a part, he was just playing a part. Confident. Like he knew what he was doing. "I do," he said. "I'm not planning on telling anything unless you tell me what you know about Zebul, though. I'd rather not say anything about this to anyone, but this is worth divulging it."

Ohya nodded slowly, seeming to take a moment to process what Ren was saying. "Just out of curiosity, why _do_ you want to know about Zebul anyway? Are gang leaders some sort of hip thing?" The joke was very forced, Ren had a feeling she was trying to cover up what she already knew about Zebul's gang.

"I'm a Shujin student," he replied, simply. "It's self-preservation." An obvious lie, he knew that.

Ohya grinned, taking the bait. "Nuh uh uh, I don't buy that. Kid like you's probably sharp enough to avoid that sort of thing altogether. What's your real reason?"

Ren feigned hesitation. "The guy who runs the Phan-Site said the Phantom Thieves can't change his heart yet. I made a request, but he said they couldn't do anything unless they knew what Zebul's real name is."

"I see, I see." Ohya smirked and leaned back against the booth. "So, you're a Phantom Thieves supporter huh?"

"They're justice itself," Ren said, as forceful and insistent as he could manage. "They made Kamoshida confess his crimes and turn himself in. I don't care what other people say, they're heroes."

Ohya grinned. "You've got conviction kid, I like it." She stretched out and rested her chin in her hand, elbow on the table. "So, I think I'd be willing to cut you a deal here. I'm really not technically supposed to hand out information like this to just anyone, reporting is a cutthroat business and throwing away a good story is tantamount to career suicide." She let out a little whistle. "But being the first to publish on the Phantom Thieves' next target? That is a very tempting offer, Mister Amamiya."

Good. Everything seemed to be going well, but...Ren still had some knot of doubt in his gut that would not unwind itself. "If I might be blunt with you, Miss Ohya, I'm still trying to figure out if I can trust you. I'd rather not hand over information about the Phantom Thieves to someone who might just character-assassinate them. Or me, for that matter."

Ohya's face fell. "Ah," she replied. "You're referring to my work history with Temptation?"

Ren nodded.

She was silent for a moment. "I don't blame you," she said, quietly. "I think I used to be happy my work was even published anywhere, but I'm definitely not proud of working for that publication. I don't have a lot of control over what I write, and even less control over what they publish. My editor won't take a story unless it'll piss someone off." Ohya looked up towards the ceiling, her head back. "Right now, I'm trying to court an online newspaper, actually. Not a very big one, but with some pretty dedicated readers. I've been a fan of theirs for a while, but their hiring process is strict and I need at least one good article to get my foot in the door."

"Oh," Ren said. He didn't know what to say. He certainly hadn't been expecting that.

Another few seconds of silence. "Zebul is a gang leader," she said, her voice oddly both kind and firm. "He's local to Shibuya, since his work is tucked in an awkward spot between two other much more territorial gangs. But he's managed to squeeze his way into Central Street, and that's a real hub of opportunity for him. Not a very big gang, but it's been growing. He doesn't come from money, and he's not from any of the local families, so that's why the epithet." She paused, and glanced back down at Ren. "Do you need to take notes or anything?"

Ren shook his head. "I've got a good memory." And an incredibly attentive feline sitting in the bag next to him, who was exceptionally skilled at remembering anything he might forget.

She smirked. "Alright, suit yourself." Ohya cleared her throat. "Zebul's tried his hand at smuggling and peddling drugs, low-end gang stuff, but he really started taking off after targeting high school and college students, especially those desperate enough for part-time work. He'll get them in debt or hooked, or even buy their debt if they already have it, and get them to convince more people to join the gang's cronies."

"Pyramid-scheme," Ren said, unable to keep the contempt out of his voice.

Ohya nodded solemnly. "You said you needed the guy's real name? It's Junya Kaneshiro. You better not forget that, cause I'm not saying it again." She smirked. "And you didn't hear it from me. I'm not in his territory but I still don't want gang members busting down my door. Or, Lala's door. Whatever, you know what I mean."

Ren didn't know what to say beyond "thank you."

"Welcome!" she chirped, and sat up with immediate energy. "So, about that info..."

Ren sighed. Well, time to toss the woman a few morsels and a crimson fish. "The Phantom Thieves started at Shujin," he said. "There might have been changes of heart before then, but that was their public debut."

"Right," Ohya said, nodding along. She fished a small notepad out of her pocket, clicked a metal pen and started writing.

Even more careful with his words now, Ren continued. "I've heard rumors about the mental shutdowns and the changes of heart both being acts by the Thieves, but I don't think that's the case. All the Thieves' targets have one specific thing in common: they're all abusers, in some capacity. They abuse their power, their authority, or the people around them. The mental shutdowns, if they are intentional, have pretty much all targeted public figures. And none of them have confessed crimes in any capacity. If there's someone causing the shutdowns, their agenda is probably just to cause as much havoc as possible. Or maybe just lash out at people they feel have harmed them. I don't know. But it doesn't fit with the Thieves' MO."

"And what is the Thieves' MO?" Ohya prompted.

"Justice," Ren replied. "None of the changes of heart have ended in death, even for someone as disgusting as Kamoshida. That tells me they're acting on more than just vindication." A flash of fire in his memory, flame reflecting in those tears running down Ann's face. Mercy by necessity, out of strength, out of selflessness. But then, none of them would have stopped her. None of them stopped Yusuke, even when he was in the process of suffocating his father. Ren felt uncomfortable assigning those to some greater meaning, it wasn't as if they had planned the Thieves to be bloodless. But none of them wanted to be murderers. And they all knew the right thing would be to let them live so they could confess their crimes. Martyring Kamoshida or Madarame would have haunted them beyond the simple ramifications towards the Thieves' reputation. Realizing he'd paused speaking, Ren cleared his throat. "They're trying to do the right thing. Whatever that might be."

Ohya didn't even look up from her notepad. "Anything else you can tell me?"

Ren almost said no, and then he remembered the herring. "I think it's possible the Phantom Thieves who changed Madarame's heart and the Phantom Thieves who changed Kamoshida's might not be the same people, or person, or whatever. They might be copycats, or inspired by the Kamoshida case."

That definitely grabbed an intrigued glance from Ohya. "How do you figure?" she asked.

"The calling cards, for one. I've seen the Kamoshida one up close, and it doesn't look anything like card the Thieves left for Madarame. Totally different style, they even use a different symbol to represent the Thieves. Plus, going after a random abusive teacher and then a crazy-famous artist is a pretty drastic change. The Kamoshida Thieves were probably closer connected, either victims of his abuse or friends of victims. But the Madarame Thieves might be just trying to go after more well-known abusers to get people to notice them." He shrugged. "That doesn't really explain the smaller changes of heart from the Phan-Site requests, I don't know which Thieves would be responsible for those. And I still have no idea how they change hearts at all, so the multiple people arriving at that method separately is kind of unlikely. But still worth considering, I think."

"Indeed it is," Ohya said. She smiled up at Ren. "Even if they're different people, you still think these new Thieves are heroes?"

Ren nodded, forcing a smile. "They are. If they've got different motives, or different targets, or a different style – I don't really think it matters. They're good people doing the right thing. No matter what, that makes them heroes in my book."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel kind of blessed to have one of my stories be such a comfort to me, this past week has been a bit of a struggle but I think I would have started sobbing in the bathroom if I hadn't been able to find the time and energy to write another chapter of Deja Vu. I'm really glad to have all you here, sharing this experience with me.
> 
> I'm [still looking for a place to live](https://myosotis-horizon.tumblr.com/post/631274445572603904/please-help) in case you were wondering. I've expanded my search, so if that was a prohibitive factor before, it no longer is. Please share this if you can, and reach out if you're willing to help.
> 
> AND in happy news, my wonderful amazing absolutely incredible best friend Jane wrote some "Deja Vu Fanfiction" called [A Little Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277910) and I continue to stim my way into heaven about it AAAAAA. She's such a good writer you should really check it out (and leave a nice comment if you can, she deserves a whole lot of wonderful feedback.)


	32. Priestess Rising

6/19 – Sunday  
Afternoon  
Shibuya, Teikyu Accessway

Makoto was silent for a little while, facing the Thieves. "So, it's time then?" she asked. "You're going to change Zebul...or, Kaneshiro's, heart?"

Ren shook his head. "Not quite." He tried to figure out how to describe it to her, but he settled with the simplest explanation. "Our process requires what we describe as infiltration. We need to access his inner world, find a path to his heart, and then we can send our calling card."

"Oh," she said, a little surprised. "I didn't expect the calling card to be an essential part of your methods."

"We wouldn't be able to steal a heart without it," Yusuke added. "But as Ren said, we cannot act until our route is secured."

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure what you mean by route, but...you're the ones with experience. I'll leave this to you." She half turned, like she was making to leave.

"We'll get him," Ann said. Her voice steady, confident. "Just wait, we'll change his heart."

Makoto smiled at her, and nodded. "Best of luck," she said, and walked back towards the exit to Central Street. She looked hesitant, uncomfortable, far more than could be expected from being told that everything was under control. But then again, it wasn't under _her_ control. No matter the circumstances, that was probably a bitter pill to swallow.

Ren glanced towards the other Thieves. "Anything left to do before we head into Kaneshiro's Palace?" he asked.

Yusuke shook his head. "I've been itching for this moment for the last week. I'm more than ready."

"Same here," Ryuji added, grinning and cracking his knuckles. "That scumbag is gonna get what's coming to him."

Ann chuckled, and adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "As per usual, I've got enough snacks for a long haul. Nothing left to do but head inside."

"Looks like we're all ready," Morgana said, wiggling his head out of Ren's bag. "Let's get out of sight, and then meet in the Metaverse!"

An exchange of nods, and the four teens split, heading in random directions with the same destination in their hearts and phones. Junya Kaneshiro – Inferno – Shibuya Central Street.

6/19 – Sunday  
Afternoon  
Kaneshiro's Palace, Entrance

Ren had expected heat. Perhaps it had been the codephrase – Inferno – but he had been bracing himself for some sweltering desert. Instead, he found himself shivering. If it hadn't been for his change in outfit, and the fact a small fuzzy creature with a yellow bandana now gazed up at him, that temperature would have been his only clue that he'd entered another world. "Pretty chilly," Ren said, pocketing his phone – his breath making a faint fog form in the air in front of him.

"I'm warm," Mona said, confidently. "I've got lots of fur."

"You do indeed," Ren chuckled. "Come on, let's go find the others." He jogged out of the alleyway, keeping his eyes peeled for any of the other Thieves – and himself face to face with a familiar crimson-dressed young woman immediately.

"Joker," she said, with a curt nod and a smile.

"Panther," he replied in kind. "Glad you could make it."

"Holy shit!" Skull exclaimed from farther down the empty facsimile of Shibuya's Central Street. He walked towards the trio, hugging himself and shuddering. "It's so fucking cold, what the hell?!"

"Ironic choice of words," Fox added, heading out from under a nearby awning to join his allies. "I might simply be projecting from the codephrase, but that might indeed be where we find ourselves."

It took Ren a solid few seconds to catch Fox's drift. "Wait, you're suggesting Kaneshiro sees Shibuya as _hell_?"

"Inferno is the name of one of Dante's three Divine Comedies," Fox replied. "It would stand to reason."

"That's s-s-stupid," Skull replied, stuttering his way through his retort as a shudder overtook him. "If it's hell, why would it be so cold? And why would it be fucking snowing, for that matter!?"

It was snowing. Ren hadn't really noticed it before, but little specks of white were descending...no, wait. He reached out and caught a 'snowflake,' the pale thing turning into a white smear as soon as it made contact with his glove. "It's not snow," he said. "It's ash." And he looked up towards the sky.

The heavens were on fire. Orange and red and grey, entwined and floating, no single sun but an entire plane of flaming brightness. And from it, the ash fell.

"Cool," Panther said, her voice a little strained. "Cool. Cool. Already hate this, really weirded out right now. Let's find Kaneshiro so we can get out of here."

"Yeah," Ren said. "Uh. Where do we go?"

No one had any answer. The Thieves glanced in every direction, but Ren couldn't see anything that looked distinct. It was all empty streets, empty buildings, ash and the flaming sky.

"We could just wander around?" Fox offered. "We'll find a cognition or Shadow around here somewhere, probably. It is a Palace after all."

"I really don't want to just walk around here any more than I have to," Mona complained. His black fur was already starting to become spotted with white from the ash. He shook himself, but that only spread the ash further, and he groaned. "My fur's gonna be all gross and ashy after this."

"Oh, I gotcha." Skull reached down, and with one smooth motion, scooped up Mona into his arms and cradled him. Then, at the perplexed glances from the other Thieves – including the feline in his arms – he shrugged. "What? Friend needed a hand, like I'm gonna leave him hanging."

Ren smiled, and he spotted what might have been a little smile on the edges of Mona's grumpy but silent frown. "Oh, wait, got an idea." He dug around in his pocket for the broken glasses – he'd nearly forgotten they'd existed after the nearly three weeks since he'd used them last – and put them on. And there it was. Immediately obvious after a quick glance around, a faintly-glowing-golden structure in the distance, farther into this fake downtown Shibuya. "This way. It shouldn't be that far." And with that, he set off towards the building in the distance.

*********

Far more chilling than the literal cold, than the frigid breeze or that chilled ash, was the emptiness of the city. But Ren could _feel_ the presence of no small amount of eyes tracking the Thieves, through alleyways and across streets. From the locked buildings, or from distant windows. Watching, without form, little crimson specks of darkness that would flicker out of sight again as soon as Ren turned to look at them. It was unnerving, those little moments of movement knocking a tension into his lungs that would not leave, a knot that would not unknot. Although harrowing, it was an uneventful journey that found the Thieves in front of their destination.

"Hello there, honored guests," a facsimile of a woman said in a voice distorted by pitch. She was clearly a Shadow, that haunting blank mask disguising her features. She was wearing what Ren could only describe as 'secretary attire,' standing in front of an enormous pair of iron doors that extended into a massive wall, stretching dozens of feet up and cleanly cutting through multiple nearby buildings, as if it had been dropped from the flaming sky. "Please state your names."

Ren glanced to the other Thieves, who looked just as confused as he was. "Who are you supposed to be?" he asked.

"I am Salvation's guide," she said, almost singing the words. "I keep the entrance, and I show lost souls towards their eternal reward."

Yet another un-person, warped by Kaneshiro's distortion. "Should we be up front with her?" he asked Mona. "Or just play along?"

Mona, still cradled in Skull's arms, shrugged. "How should I know?" he protested. "You're the leader, Joker, it's up to you."

Ren turned back to the Shadow. There was definitely a potential to get caught up in this Palace's warped rules if they acted carelessly, but if they could convince this woman to simply let them in the front door? It would probably save them all some headache. "My name is Joker," he said, with as much confidence as he could muster, "and these are my associates. We have a meeting with your ruler, with...he who orchestrates salvation." That was probably pretentious enough to convince the absurdity that governed this place.

The Shadow seemed to size Ren up, then pulled a clipboard out of who-knows-where and skimmed through it. "I'm sorry to report," she said, and she did sound sorry, "that there is no 'Joker' listed under guests. I will be sure to place your name down as a prospective." She flicked a pen out of her sleeve and began to write. "I would suggest you find another lost soul to provide invitation."

Invitation. "I'm guessing," Ren said, loud enough for all the other Thieves to hear clearly, "that someone might stand to gain from inviting us. Some sort of pyramid structure, perhaps?"

The Shadow said nothing, either disinterested or unsure.

"Well," Ren continued, drawing his dagger with slow and deliberate purpose, "so much for diplomacy. I hate to do this, but I think you'll find we're guests of exceptional importance. And you would do well to let us in, right now." The click of a submachine gun, clatter of tiny paws onto the ash-covered concrete, a blade sliding from a sheath, and the thump of a bat into a gloved hand.

He couldn't tell from her expressionless face, but it almost seemed that the Shadow glanced up at the Thieves with some measure of distain. "Those who threaten violence," she said, and she snapped her fingers, "are unworthy of salvation."

Part of the wall slid open. More than a single part, four separate slats, each no more than a three-foot-wide square opening. And through each of those openings, an identical beast was loosed into the clearing. They were paled, maned like lions, with not one head but three, each of those heads gnashing metal teeth that sparked in the ashen air. They advanced in unison, slavering with no lack of obvious hunger, but trained well enough to follow orders.

"Uh," Ren said. "Shit."

"I shall be sure to update your status," the Shadow said, "from prospective to meat." And she snapped her fingers again. In unison, the quartet of three-headed beasts stopped, and their triplicate heads all swiveled towards the Thieves. Those sparking teeth gnashed, and Ren could see a glow forming in their throats–

"**Eligor**!" the name leapt into his throat. Ren's mask shattered.

"**Carmen**!" Panther's voice rang out in near unison. The twin Personas, side by side, between the Thieves and potential harm.

Duodecimal bursts of flame, flowing into each other like an absolute wave, colliding with the guardian Personas with enough force to stagger the ethereal entities. Eligor was an entity of fire herself, as was Carmen, but Ren could feel the heat soak in. Melting armor, burning hair, purging defense. It was unbearable, for a moment.

Mona's cry: "**Persona**!" And a mighty gale, or at least an attempt at one. Momentarily overpowering the oncoming blaze, just enough to disrupt it, and the heat was lifted.

Eligor faded, and Ren gasped for air, shuddering. He felt a gloved hand on his shoulder. And pain erupted from his lips as raw, unmitigated fury. He didn't know where it came from. He didn't much care to find out. "**Arsene Dusk**."

Each swing was clean, precise. Arsene's blade cut through, and Ren felt it cleave through the manifest dark. Once, twice, thrice, and again to seal the deal. His mask reformed, and the Shadows could do nothing more than burst into dust, too caught-off guard to react. Four down, and one remained. Ren's eyes locked on the secretary, he opened his mouth to command once again–

"Ren," came the whisper. That gloved hand tightened on his shoulder. "Easy man, it's okay. Just breathe."

Ren's vision cleared. That pain, that anger, that fury emptied out, as if Skull had pulled the plug and drained the entire cesspool with his words alone. "Okay," he said. "Okay. I'm okay."

One last pat, and the hand left him.

"So," Ren said, raising his voice once more, "how accommodating do you feel now, Miss?"

"Not one little bit," she replied cheerily. Hand still aloft, she snapped.

Those slats were still open, Ren noticed. And there were more than the four guard dogs, now slipping out, twelve mouths gnashing teeth.

"Oh. Rats," Fox said from somewhere behind him.

"I think they're cats, actually," Mona added.

"It doesn't matter what they are," Ren snapped, and turned on his heel. "There's more of them, and we're retreating. **Now**." And he ran.

█████  
Evening  
Shibuya, Protein Lovers Gym

"It's emptier here than I thought," the Trickster said. Which was a polite way of saying the entire gym was abandoned. Not even an employee remained, though the owner had politely decided to leave the establishment unlocked. Probably hoping that it might be used in exactly the way it was now.

"Or course it is," the young woman quipped back. "There's an evacuation order. Everyone's trying to catch one of the ferries out of Japan."

Ah. Yes. He hadn't forgotten that, not really, but it still hurt to be reminded. It wouldn't change the outcome, the Fall wasn't limited to Japan, but people had to hold onto some sort of hope. The Trickster adjusted his red gloves – padded, but lighter and fingerless, more articulation than a boxing glove would normally allow. Perfect for their kind of sparring. "I'm ready."

She rolled her eyes, settling into a loose but grounded stance. "Of course you are," the young woman replied. "Go ahead then."

"And here I thought you'd be the one on the offensive," the Trickster said. Light on his feet, he bounced up and down a few times and then lowered his center of mass, rushing towards the young woman. A quick hook-jab, just to test the waters.

She stepped forward, pivoting around the Trickster. No retaliation. No strike at all. Just watching, hands up, quicker than him by a mile. "Why's that?"

"I was sort of under the impression that you were pissed at me." The Trickster adjusted, mimicking her grounded footwork. One foot over the other, advancing without breaking his guard. When he reached her, he struck, a flurry of jabs with no follow through, poking at her guard.

"You've been ghosting me," she replied, calmly deflecting each jab, careful and clean defense. "I can't imagine where you might have gotten the impression."

The Trickster hopped back, then spun forward on his front foot, swinging all his weight behind a single strike. She threw up her hands, letting the blow collide with her arms, wincing as it sent her stumbling. "I'm sorry," he said. "I've been scared to reach out, scared that it might hurt more if I do. That it might be easier for you, if you had the chance to forget about me. To hate me in my absence. But that's wrong, and I'm sorry. I'm going to do better."

"You don't have a whole lot of time to adjust course," she shot back. Finally, she struck, hop-stepping and then aiming a kick towards his head.

He ducked, trying to retaliate with a blow to her leg, but he wasn't quick enough. "I realize that. But I'm going to make the best of this time. If we're going to die, at least we'll–"

"Here's the thing," she said, her voice cold and her eyes furious. Another kick, with the other leg, this one towards his chest. He hopped back, stumbling, off balance and she rushed him just as he'd rushed her. "If we lose," she socked him in the shoulder, "then we're all dead," her fist collided with his chest, "and if we win," she hooked her leg behind his and swept him, "then _you're_ still. fucking. dead." The Trickster's vision blurred, and he felt the impact with the mat, and he was staring up at her now. "No matter what happens, my best friend is going to die. No matter what, you're choosing to die." She was quiet for a moment, and the Trickster watched all of that anger just drain away into sorrow. "I don't want you to die. If I could, I'd probably just find some way to force you to stay safe; make you break your promise to her"

"What's stopping you?" the Trickster asked. There was simply too much to feel, too much to respond to, all of it swirling around his head and burying itself deep in his chest.

The young woman crouched down, then crossed her legs and plopped down on the mat. "Because I love you. You're my best friend, you're the reason I got to where I am now. I think you're amazing. And I can't take away your choice. I hate the fate you've given yourself, I hate what you've decided, but I just...can't force you to change that." She was silent for a moment. And then, she simply leaned back and let gravity take her the last couple feet down to the mat. Thump. Her outstretched legs landing atop his. Parallel, and intersecting. "You decided to leave. You're leaving your boyfriend, you're leaving your girlfriend, you're leaving our friends, and you're leaving me."

"I want to stay," he said, quiet. More of a breath than a word, a wish, and it was gone. "I'm scared, and I'm lost, and I don't know what else to do. Someone has to take this burden. It's me, here and now, or it's another me sometime down the line. And I think that me would probably have a you, and a █████, and a █████, who wouldn't want to let him go." He closed his eyes, just letting the silence wash over him, the sound of two hearts breathing. "Something has to give. And I don't want anyone to feel like this ever again. I want us, some version of us, to live. I would give almost anything for that."

Neither of them said anything, for a long while.

The Trickster sat up, hands on the mat, holding himself up. "Apparently, the next me should remember the now-me, at least a bit. █████ said strong associations will linger. So," he smiled, dry and mournful, "if you wanted to give me something to remember you by, I'd probably hold onto that."

"I'm not following," she said, calm but empty.

He tapped the side of his nose with one finger. "You could break something. I dunno, it's kinda dumb, but that should be sharp enough to remember."

She was silent for another few seconds. Then, she sat up. Slowly pulled the glove off her right hand, just staring at the Trickster. He kept his breathing steady, trying to relax. Remember this. He needed to remember this.

In one smooth motion, the young woman leaned over, reached out her hand, and gently rapped her knuckles against his skull. He blinked. It didn't hurt, not really. Kind of startling, but not painful. And then she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a tight hug. "Remember this, dumbass," she muttered. "Remember that I actually give a shit about you. Remember we're friends. Remember....just, remember me. Don't you dare fucking forget."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he mumbled back. And he wrapped his arms around her. "I could never forget you. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't." He couldn't help but smile, even as he cried. "Your majesty."

She chuckled back. "Atta boy, jester."

6/20 – Monday  
Noon  
Shujin Academy, Council Room

Makoto's arms were crossed, her brow was furrowed, and she was currently staring at Ren with an intensity that might melt steel. "Please explain to me again," she said, her voice cracking, "why you can't change Kaneshiro's heart."

"It's not that we can't change it at all," he replied, trying to keep his voice even. It was hard not to simply cave into nervous escape, to tell her to fuck off, that they'd handle it. But she deserved to know. She deserved as much control over the situation as an outsider could be provided. "Our powers work based on something called cognition. The way Kaneshiro sees the world influences our ability to form an infiltration route. And we've hit a major roadblock." He twisted a lock of hair between two fingers. "Kaneshiro's probably paranoid, or careful, about who the gang targets. Who gets treated as a crony. I don't know why, but he won't accept random people trying to induct themselves. That pyramid scheme thing, that's how his brain works too. Until he sees one of us as a mark, then we can't get close enough to infiltrate."

A silence as Makoto probably just tried to process through all of that. "And your plan is, what exactly?"

"We're working on that," Ren admitted. "The most straightforward option would be to go through that pyramid in real life. Get someone who's in debt to Kaneshiro to induct us into the gang." He bit his lip. "That's not exactly ideal though. We're currently seeing if we can find some option to do that safely, or find some other sort of access." He paused, then added "we're not giving up. All I'm asking is for you to wait a little longer, please."

She was silent, her expression blank. Scared, maybe. Angry. Bitter. Confused. Any combination of those. "Can't I do anything?" she asked. "Is there any way I can...I don't know. I don't know." She took a deep breath. "Is there anything I can do? I can't accept just sitting back and waiting while you all put your lives on the line."

He would have liked to say yes. Ren would have welcomed her help, Makoto's offer of assistance meant a lot to him for reasons he couldn't articulate. But the thought of her risking herself? His chest tightened. She wasn't a Phantom Thief. He didn't hold that against her, but he would rather she stay safe and uninvolved, if she could. "I'm sorry," he said. "Please, be patient."

She winced. Maybe it was his words, or his tone, or the situation itself, but a shudder washed its way over her. And she was quiet. Hands in her lap, staring at the table. "May I at least help you all plan?" she asked, half a mumble. "I'd rather not be useless, if I can avoid it."

Ren tried to smile, but it probably looked more like a grimace. "That'd be fine, Makoto."

6/20 – Friday  
After School  
Shibuya, Teikyu Accessway

"Miss Student President is late again," Ryuji grumbled.

"Wonder what it is this time?" Ann mused, dryly. "Late trains, or some council work?"

Ryuji just shrugged.

Ren's phone buzzed in his pocket and he checked it. "Oh," he said. "That's her." And he answered, raising the phone to his ears. "Hey Makoto."

There wasn't an answer. A muffled sound, something brushing against the receiver. Had she pocket-dialed him or–

"You know," an unfamiliar, slimy voice on the other end, somewhat distant – Ren had to strain to hear it, "I'm a reasonable man. So I'll overlook that...what did my men call it again? Flagrant disrespect? Invoking my name in broad daylight, that's a big no-no."

"I apologize," Makoto's voice now, also somewhat muffled, "I felt desperate, and acted rashly." She sounded artificially calm, putting on an act.

"Miss Niijima, consider it forgotten," the unfamiliar voice said. "For a woman with your status, I do believe we can make more than a few accommodations to ensure that your willing participation is as comfortable as possible." Ren could _hear_ the smirk, that egotistical droning behind each word.

"Mister Zebul," Makoto said, and Ren's entire body stiffened, "I have an offer for you."

"Ren?" Morgana asked. "Everything alright?"

Wordlessly, Ren lowered his phone, pressed the speaker button, and turned the volume all the way up. Ryuji, Ann and Yusuke were staring at him with clueless expressions, but he didn't dare say a single word. Every ounce of his attention was towards his phone.

"Please, Miss Niijima," came that voice again, "I would say we're on good enough terms to do away with that little moniker. 'Mister Kaneshiro' is fine." And Ren watched horrid realization dawn across each of their faces. "Please, continue. I'm eager to hear your offer."

"I assume you know what sort of position I am in," she said, "as head of the student council for Shujin Academy, and as the younger sister to a prosecutor." That final fact was definitely news to Ren, but he didn't have a single neuron left to process it. "I feel like my assistance is probably very valuable to you."

"Indeed it is," Kaneshiro practically purred. "Are you attempting to negotiate, Miss Niijima? Aren't you the little businesswoman; a lady after my own heart. I think we'll get along just _fantastically_."

"I would like to ask," Makoto continued, her voice wavering, "for you to lift the debt from a few particular students. Saeki Nishimaya, Miyake Iida, and Eiko Takao. They're suffering from overwork, and they aren't much use to you. I'd be willing to cooperate completely with your demands if they would be released from their contracts."

A tense silence. "Miss Niijima," Kaneshiro replied, a clearly forced sympathetic tone, "please try to understand. I'm a business owner. I can't operate at a deficit. I agree, you're worth more than any of those individuals, but I'm not sure why I should agree to undermine my own network for just a single person. Absolving debt is just bad business sense."

"I'll accept their debt," Makoto replied, a firm but unsteady voice. "I'll pay it all back myself."

Kaneshiro chuckled. "No, no. I won't risk you defaulting, that doesn't do me any good." A little hum. "How about this. A high-ranking woman like you, you must know some other people who might be able to take on that debt. I'd be more than willing to lighten the load, spread it around, make sure your friends can walk free while I still get paid. Anyone come to mind?"

A pause. "Yes," Makoto said, carefully. "I will need to convince them, but I have a few people in mind. I could bring them to you, like Eiko brought me, if you'd prefer."

"Oh, that sounds just wonderful." Kaneshiro laughed, shrill and gleeful. "Come back anytime Miss Niijima. Bring a friend, bring a dozen if you need to. And then, then we can _really_ negotiate."

*********

Makoto looked...not quite scared. Haunted, perhaps. Chilled. Shaken. Unsettled, yet standing in front of the Thieves.

No one said anything, for the longest time. The light bustle of the accessway couldn't fill the empty air.

"When you were talking about a student who had opened up to you," Ren said, "that one person who gave you all that information. That wasn't secondhand, was it? That was you."

Makoto nodded, slowly. "He has my friend," she said, so quiet he could barely hear it, and then she cleared her throat. "Eiko Takao. We're not close, I don't know her that well. But I...I don't know. Her family isn't well off, they've got some bad debt. Kaneshiro bought that debt, bought Eiko, and Eiko was desperate enough to pawn me off to help take some pressure off of her." She smiled, and there was neither humor nor happiness in it. "It's fucked. This is just...it's all so awful. I hate it. I hate feeling so goddamn powerless."

"You could have told us," Ann said, quietly.

Makoto didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I hurt you," she replied, "I hurt you and Ryuji, and probably Ren too. I didn't act before, when I should have. Saving me isn't important. It's Eiko who needs saving, and Nishimaya, and Iida. I'm not worth–"

"Stop," Ryuji said. Angry, maybe furious. "Just. Stop. Don't try and pull that pity party bullshit on us. You need to stop hating on yourself for shit that some other motherfucker pulled. You didn't break my leg, you didn't harass Ann, you didn't abuse Mishima, and you didn't fucking assault Shiho."

Makoto winced, and Ren immediately glanced towards Ann, but her expression was steady. Nodding, ever so slightly.

"Kamoshida was a fucked-up creep and you're like seventeen," Ryuji continued. "President or no president, you don't get to act like you're an awful person cause you didn't tattle on a fucking teacher. Like, yeah, I'm hurt. Ann's hurt. It sucks that we felt alone. But, Makoto? Grow a goddamn backbone. You're not a monster, and you're not a bad person, and we're gonna fucking save you too." He paused, and glanced towards Ren, almost pleading. "We are, right?"

Ren nodded immediately. "I understand why you didn't say it at first," he said, "but that doesn't change our intention. Nor does it change our plan."

"We're going to change Kaneshiro's heart," Yusuke added, "and free any who he has victimized. That includes you, Makoto."

Eyes wide, jaw half-open; Makoto looked beyond dumbstruck. Silent, like a fish out of water, struggling to take it all in.

"I know it's a lot–" Ann began.

And Makoto burst out laughing. Long and hard, practically doubled over, shuddering and coughing between chuckles. "Fuck," she said, quietly. "This is...what the hell is wrong with you? Why would...just..." She bent her knees, crouching down, hugging her own shoulders. "I don't understand. I'm not worth this, I'm not...I'm not."

Ren wasn't sure how to respond, for a little while. "Why not?" he said, finally. "What's stopping you from being worth saving?"

"I don't know," she said. "But I'm...I'm just..." And she sighed, frustrated. "Fuck you for making this complicated. My head hurts and it's your fault." And then she laughed, just a little.

Ren smiled. "Sorry." And he bent down, extending a hand to her. "And I'm sorry for earlier today. When I said we didn't need your help, that wasn't really the case. I was worried about you getting hurt, and I treated you badly because of it. I'm sorry. But, if I might make it up to you; would you help us, now?"

She looked at him, her brown eyes deep with both sorrow and what might have been hope. "Wouldn't you rather get help from someone else?" Not bitter, just...worried.

"Prolly not," Ryuji said, with a dramatic sigh. "I mean, maybe we would, but Kaneshiro just rolled out the red carpet for you."

"Face it Makoto," Ann added, "you're a VIP. And we were just looking for someone like that."

Yusuke chuckled. "Sorry to say, but it seems you're stuck with us, for the time being."

"We'll do our best to fill you in on the way," Ren said. "But, I think you're pretty much irreplaceable at the moment."

Makoto stared at the floor for a few seconds, maybe just thinking. Then, she smiled. "You all sure know how to make a girl feel wanted," she said. She reached out and took Ren's hand.

16/20 – Monday  
After School  
Kaneshiro's Palace

Makoto leaned her head around the corner to stare at the imposing entrance, and then turned back to Ren. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I'm not exactly a Phantom Thief, I don't have much experience with..." She gestured to her entire surroundings.

"You'll be fine," Ren assured. "We'll be right here behind you the whole time."

"Kaneshiro thinks you're a valuable asset," Mona said, one paw on his chin, "so he shouldn't do anything to hurt you. That doesn't mean he'll just let us infiltrate his Palace. He'll almost definitely still throw up resistance, but opening up the front door for us is better than nothing."

Makoto stared down at the feline, then opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again. "Morgana, right?"

"Mona right now," Mona corrected, "but yes." He stared back, eyes a little narrow, as if he was daring her to call him a cat.

"Some needed adjustment is to be expected," Fox added, sympathetically. "I'm still not quite used to the Metaverse, in all its complexities."

"Right," Makoto said, slowly. "Metaverse. And this is a...Palace?"

"Yep," Skull replied. "Kaneshiro's Palace. Kamoshida and Madarame's looked, like, totally different. So we've gotta figure out what makes this one tick."

"And you're sure that–" She jerked a thumb over her shoulder towards the entrance. "–is going to just open the door for me?"

Ren shrugged. "Worth a try."

"Right," she grumbled, adjusting her headband. "Can't say you fill me with a whole lot of confidence."

"We pretty much improv'd our way through the last two Palaces too," Panther noted, "but those turned out fine." She flashed a winning smile. "So, we've got this. Leave it to us."

Maybe Ren was mistaken, but it seemed like Makoto's resistance melted somewhat. "Alright," she mumbled. Deep breath, in and out, steeling herself. "Okay. Let's do this." And with that, she turned the corner, the Thieves following close behind her.

"Hello there, honored guests," the Shadow at the door said.

Makoto almost flinched away completely. "Was she expecting us?" she whispered over her shoulder.

"She says that to everyone," Ren replied.

"Ah." And Makoto turned back around, clearing her throat. "I'm Makoto Niijima. Kaneshiro extended an invitation to meet with him; and I've brought five prospectives."

"I see," the woman said, consulting her clipboard list. "Ah, Miss Niijima, yes. I will open up the path towards salvation for you all." And she paused, glancing up at Ren. "I see you've found yourself a proper ticket in, former meat," she said, a little wryly. "Good for you." Slipping the list back away into nothing, she clapped once. The doors, those massive slabs of iron, began to peel open.

From behind him, the sound of tiny feet. Ren jumped out of his skin as a small Shadow peeled away from one of the nearby buildings and shot towards the door at blinding speed. It had almost made it inside when a white blur slammed into it from the side. One of those three-headed lion beasts, now tearing apart the small monster.

"Authorized entrance only," the Shadow said, with no less a chipper tone as always. "Now, lost souls, please allow me to offer you a path towards Salvation." And she stepped to the side, bowing and motioning towards the open door.

Ren glanced towards Makoto, whose hands were clenched in tight fists. Eyes forward, towards that entrance. "Just give me the word," she said, "Ren. Uh, I mean Joker."

Ren smiled. "On it." He turned to his allies, who all looked as ready as he felt. "Who's up for bodyguard duty?"

Panther's hand shot up instantly. "I am!" she chirped.

"You've got the job," he said with a chuckle. "Skull, let's take the front. Mona and Fox, you'll guard our rear and flanks." He hesitated. "If anything goes pear-shaped, protect Makoto. If we get separated, retreat back to a safe location. Leave the Palace entirely, if you need to." And at the chorus of sour grimaces from his allies, he added "I'm not asking you to leave anyone behind, but this world might be even more untrustworthy than we're used to, and we're going to keep our friend safe."

Makoto, nearby, jolted with surprise. She glanced towards him, eyes wide, and then set her expression. "I'll carry my own," she said, her voice firm. "No matter what, I won't weigh you down." She turned towards the door again. "I promise that."

*********

The interior of Kaneshiro's Palace proper was dim, and grey, and damp, and sickening. It smelled foul, halfway to a garbage dump, and it was even colder than the exterior. Ren almost immediately wanted to turn heel and walk back out the way he came. The current room was sizable, a number of frail cognitions all seated on uncomfortable-looking benches, as a digital ticker overhead slowly clicked through number after number.

"Why would any of the Shadows outside want to get in here so desperately?" Fox pondered, pinching his nose shut the entire time. "Outside may not have been very pleasant, but it was better than this, certainly." 

"Maybe it's to do with that?" Makoto said, pointing to the far wall, behind one of the wooden and glass counters that were filled with more secretary Shadows. Another large double-door, this one an ornate white and gold, as stark a contrast as could be possible. "They might all be waiting their turn to be welcomed inside. Assuming this world operates on any logic at all."

"So far as we've seen," Ren replied, "it should. That's the most logical course of action; good eye Makoto."

"Then this place might be some sort of debt processing area?" Mona motioned to one of the cognitions, who was being led through a wooden side door into what Ren glimpsed only momentarily as a long hallway before that door closed. "They could be negotiating payment, and sorting everyone into roles."

"Shit," Skull grumbled. "Do we have to just sit in this place and wait like everyone else?"

"I hope not," Panther said. "With all Makoto went through to get us in here, that doesn't seem–"

"Ah, honored guests." One of the secretary Shadows approached the Thieves and Makoto, bowing slightly as she did so. "Please, this way. You are too valuable to stay here with the rest of these forlorn lost souls."

Ren could feel Makoto's hesitation behind him, and he stepped forward. "Lead the way," he said. And as soon as the Shadow turned, he flashed a smile and a thumbs-up over his shoulder.

Makoto didn't look exactly relieved, but after a glance towards Panther, she nodded her silent permission to continue.

Sure enough, the Shadow escorted the six of them to that white and golden door, then clapped once. She stepped aside, and that door also began to open. Ren half-expected one of the cognitions to charge inside, but a quick glance confirmed they were all smart enough to avoid trying. Turning back to the door, he squinted, trying to peer inside, but he couldn't quite make it out. So, taking a deep breath, he stepped through.

It was bright. So blindly radiant he might have assumed he'd stepped onto the surface of the sun. But the clack of his shoes on the polished floor told him, the faint sound of harp music, and the smell of lavender told him otherwise.

"Oh," Fox said behind him. "I see." And as Ren's vision cleared, he realized what that sour tone in Fox's voice meant. And he felt his own gut sour as well.

This was Kaneshiro's view of 'salvation.' As decadent here as the waiting room, and the ash-enveloped Shibuyua, had been destitute. The hall echoed with the faint sound of laughter, half-dressed men and woman lounging on red velvet couches, feeding each other grapes and chortling at nothing whatsoever. A woman wrapped in ornate golden fabric, plucking the strings of an enormous gaudy harp. And the centerpiece to the room, sitting on a couch in the center of the room in front of a marble fountain, wearing a white suit and golden tie, was a man who Ren immediately identified as Kaneshiro. Who else could it be? Who else could wear that awful, slimy grin, who else but the man with the combed-back black hair and gleaming yellow eyes could be the Palace's ruler?

"Hello there, Miss Niijima," And his voice, even distorted by this world, was no less disgusting than Ren had heard over the phone.

Makoto was silent for a moment. Before Ren could react, she shouldered past both him and Skull, standing between the Thieves and Kaneshiro's Shadow. "I've heard you were expecting me," she said, her voice low, and furious. "And apparently, you're not the real Kaneshiro. Just some scumbag who lives in his heart."

"Au contraire," the Shadow chuckled, "you saucy girl. I'm as real as it gets." He stood up, hands behind his back, smirking at the five Thieves and one Student Council President in front of him. "Welcome, Miss Niijima, to Salvation. You've still got a little ways left to go before you deserve a home here, unfortunately, but a smart young woman like you deserves a little peek at what your future holds."

"If this is what my future has in store," she shot back, "then I'd rather die."

Shadow Kaneshiro frowned, just a little. "That can be arranged," he said, almost an offer.

The clomp of boots from both sides, and Ren glanced right to see a practical platoon of masked Shadows in suits and ties begin to march into the room, spreading out, advancing. Judging from Skull's surprised cry behind him, they were probably moving to flank the Thieves. "Group up," Ren shouted, drawing his blade and stepping backward, keeping Skull and Fox on the edges of each periphery. "Makoto," he whispered, but she either didn't hear him or didn't answer.

"But I think," Kaneshiro continued, "that in time, after a few months working in my Inferno, I think you'll come to think of Salvation as a place worth dreaming of. And for a woman like you, it's almost within reach." His expression was as soft as it could reasonably be, without losing any amount of condescension. "Even for someone with as hefty a debt as you've taken on, you're just the sort of lady who could reach here in record time if you put your mind to it."

"Makoto," Ren said, more insistently. "We're outnumbered, we need to regroup. Come on!"

"Go," she said, and he could hear some uninterpretable emotion in her voice, perhaps fear or sorrow or fury, or all of it together. "I'll be fine. So go, save–"

"We're not leaving without you!" Panther shouted. And Ren heard a sound like glass shattering three times over. On his left, a wall of flame shot across the floor, rising with a sudden gust with such an intensity that all nearby Shadows and cognitions alike recoiled. On his right, a bulwark of icicles rose from the floor, spikes pointed outwards, a sharp deterrent for that group of foes.

"We're not going to abandon our friend," Fox added. "We're not those kind of Thieves!"

Makoto's shoulders shook, hands balled into furious fists. Was she crying?

"You've no shortage of assets," Shadow Kaneshiro continued, his tone gleeful, as if he didn't care one bit for the ruckus going on around him, totally unfazed by the potential danger. "And I don't know which I'm more excited for you to use first! Are you going to ferry students in here to cover your own debt? Or sell out your sister; you know she'll fetch a handsome price. Or maybe you'll take the martyr route and just sell your own–"

"You just keep on talking, don't you?" Makoto said. Her voice was even, and steady, and indescribably furious. "How about you shut your mouth and listen, for once?"

Kaneshiro's Shadow stopped. His grin faded. "What was that?" he said, deadpan, bitter. "Care to repeat that little statement?"

"Sure." Makoto took a step towards him, cracking her knuckles. "Close your mouth right now, you disgusting piece of shit, or I'll break your jaw and close it for you."

The Shadow recoiled, scrambling backwards, hands up. "Hold on, hold on–" he said.

"I've had enough of feeling helpless," Makoto continued. And something fractured. At first Ren didn't know what, but then she took another step. The polished floor under her foot splintered, crumpling into a spider-web crack. "I've had enough of men looking down on me." Another step, and the Shadow Kaneshiro fell back onto the couch now, still stumbling over himself.

Something, far off, hummed. Not exactly a hum, no, more like a roar. A distant sound, coming closer, echoing across this facsimile of paradise.

"My 'assets' aren't for men like you," Makoto said. "I didn't get to where I was by sucking up, I burned my own heart out just to be good enough, and I'm sick and fucking tired of being treated like a fucking puppet!!" She pulled back one fist, and swung. Shadow Kaneshiro ducked, scrambling off the couch and out of the way, and Makoto's fist collided with the couch, and went through the couch, and impacted the fountain with thunderous force. Water exploded in every direction, spreading across the cracked floor from the now decimated fountain.

"What the hell?!" Skull's voice, faintly from beside him. "What kind of workouts has she been _doing_?"

Ren felt himself speak, even as his empty mind could do nothing more than watch as Makoto rose again, blood dripping from her fist. "It's not just strength. She's finally waking up."

And as if on cue, a voice echoing in the hollow hall.

_So, you've decided to tread the path of strife._

"Yes," Makoto said. She turned back around, glaring at the cowering Kaneshiro. "I'm done waiting. Now, come to me!"

_Very well. Let us proceed with our contract at once._

Makoto's eyes widened. Ren knew that pain, that awful furious sound now echoing through her head. He knew what it felt like for one's heart to wrench itself out of them by force. But Makoto did not cry out. She didn't say a single word. Teeth grit, eyes locked on Kaneshiro, nails digging into her palms.

_I am thou, thou art I. You have fought so long and so hard to reach this pinnacle, but yet you have surrendered your life without so much as a struggle._

That roar was no longer distant. It was present, and deafening, and it shook the very air around them. Ren clapped his hands over his ears, wincing as his very teeth shuddered in his skull, but he wouldn't dare look away.

_Why rely on the roads blazed by others, now? Why, when you have dreamed to forge your own path all your life? You cannot bow your head to them now, not when there is still strength left in you. If they wish to take this freedom from you–_

"They'll have to tear it from my chest!" Makoto finished. "I'm done...playing nice!" Had that mask always been there? It fit her features so well, those red-glass visors over her eyes, set in a simply steel mask. Makoto reached up, and grabbed hold of it. And she tore it from her face with a triumphant scream.

That roar blurred reality with oblivion, nearly knocking Ren off his feet. There was no sight, nor sound, nothing beyond that deafening roar that threatened to destabilize the very core of his being. And in an instant, it was gone, nothing more than an echo in his ears...

No, not gone. Manifest. A roaring engine of a motorcycle, blue steel and azure flame. And its rider, a young woman, clad in black and blue, her shoulders adorned with spikes, and a red tattered cloak around her neck. And Ren recognized her twice over; Makoto, of course, but beyond that–

"It's her!" Mona gasped. "Just like in the picture!"

Thankfully, none of the other Thieves were in the right place to question that statement. A simple glance at three sets of slack jaws were enough to prove that.

"I think it's long time I take you for a bit of a test drive, huh?" Makoto said, smiling softly, reaching down to pat the motorcycle's side. "Wouldn't you agree, Johanna?" And then she glanced up towards Ren, her expression hardening again. "Hey Joker! Move." She pivoted the bike around, and Ren didn't need to be told twice.

"Everyone out of the way!" he yelled, scrambling right.

And Makoto gunned it. Across the polished floor, directly through the now fading wall of flame. Rubber screeching as she pulled a quick turn, that fire wrapping around her, changing from orange to blue, wrapped in azure and barreling through the Shadows who could not get out of the way fast enough. Then, with another roar from her motorbike – her _Persona_ – Makoto shot out of the flame back towards the Thieves. Her brakes screeched, and she slid a little, before coming to a stop, still letting off smoke but no longer fire. "Hey," she said, grinning a little.

"Hey," Panther's voice from nearby, absolutely awestruck. "Hi. Holy shit. That was so cool."

"Dude," Skull's tone echoed a similar awe, "sick."

"I also think it was very impressive," Fox added, a little strained. "But we should probably still retreat, considering that we're exceptionally outnumbered and also I can't hold them very much longer."

Ren's brain started again. "Back the way we came!" he commanded, turning towards the door to the waiting room and then immediately halting at the sight of another group of guards piling through the door. He opened his mouth to call for another route, but, then again... "Makoto. Mind clearing a path for us?"

"It would be my genuine pleasure," she said, grinning. She pointed the front of her bike towards the door, and revved the engine in place. "**Mafrei**!" A little blue sphere, sparking into existence in front of Johanna. Glowing, pulsating, and then it fired. Little explosions of energy like buckshot, colliding with the incoming guards and sending them scattering. And to finish the job, Makoto simply released her brakes, and drove right on through.

"Come on!" Ren sprinted after her, nose filled with the overpowering scent of burnt rubber. It smelled, at that moment, absolutely triumphant.

6/21 – Tuesday  
After School  
Cafe Leblanc

The bell above Leblanc's door chimed, followed immediately by Makoto's voice. "I hope I'm not late for once," she said, a little sheepish.

"Nope," Ren replied, finishing up washing the last of the dishes and drying his hands. "Ryuji and Ann are upstairs already, but we're still waiting on–" And he turned around, and immediately found himself lost for words.

It wasn't quite the same Makoto who stood in front of him. She wasn't wearing her hairband anymore, but that was hardly the most drastic change; more noticeable was the fact that she'd buzzed the entire back and sides of her hair, leaving only a loose combover on top. "My sister wasn't exactly happy to find out," she said, with a little skewed smile, "but I've always wanted to cut it short like this. And, after Johanna?" She rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, I guess I couldn't stand the idea of cutting my hair the way someone else liked. Not anymore."

Ah, right, Ren remembered now. She'd had the same short hair in the photograph too, hadn't she? "You look awesome," he said, and he couldn't help but grin. "You seem a lot more comfortable now."

"Well," she replied, beaming back, "it's been a little while, but I think I'm just happy to have friends I can be me around." And she chuckled. "You should head up first. I think you'll want to see Ann's face when she notices." She gestured to the buzzed part of her head.

"Oh," Ren burst out laughing, "I absolutely don't want to miss that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 page chapter, and only 5 days after the last one! Whew! Don't ever say I don't do anything nice for you all now. ;p
> 
> Anyway! It's actually been a pretty rough week. Some really intense triggers all hitting me at once, and I was actually really concerned I wouldn't have the time or the energy to get this chapter out. But I'm so, so glad I did. I love this story and I love writing this and I'm so excited to finally have Makoto join the Thieves, it's Real Queen Hours now.
> 
> A big big thanks again to [Natade-art](https://natade-art.tumblr.com/post/176031246706/current-makoto-redesign-this-one-hasnt-gone-thru) for giving me permission to use their Makoto redesign for inspiration.
> 
> And! While I had the idea before I found their art, I'd like to shoutout [Soggystyrofoam](https://soggystyrofoam.tumblr.com/post/185597822524/decided-to-get-wild-and-design-an-older-makoto) for proving that buzzcut butch Makoto was in fact A Really Good And Smart Decision.


	33. Phantoms, Faith, Consultant and Justice

6/21 – Tuesday  
After School  
Cafe Leblanc, Attic

Makoto hadn't taken a sip from her can of soda in roughly fifteen minutes, just holding the condensating aluminum in her lap with both hands. She stared vaguely at the rest of the Thieves from her spot on Ren's bed, looking like she was lost for words completely. "_Time travel_?!" she finally spluttered.

"In a manner of speaking," Morgana replied, stretching out his entire body out across the floor. Ren leaned down in his chair to pet the feline's head.

"It's sorta out of our control," Ryuji added. "We're just rolling with the punches here."

"That doesn't really make it better." Makoto sighed, and ran a hand across her buzzed hair. "And you have no idea what this Oxymoron wants from the Thieves?"

All eyes went to Ren. "Not really," he replied. "Mitsuru has a theory that she wants our help to access something at the core of Mementos, and we've been assuming that as well. That being said, we can't know for certain."

Makoto's brow furrowed. "But...you mentioned she has shortcuts to deeper areas in Mementos. If she can do that, why go through all this trouble?"

Ren shrugged. "No idea. We know we've got until the end of this year before she turns back time again, but she hasn't exactly been clear about why she's–"

_"The Thieves have successfully taken the heart of Japan many times before, more than I can count. But you are never able to hold onto that heart. You have fought and won, but it has never been enough."_

"Ren?" Ann's concerned voice.

Ren shook his head. "Sorry, sorry. I think..." He hesitated. "I actually think it might not be Mementos, really. That might be a means to an end."

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Are you basing this off anything in particular?"

"Just a hunch," Ren replied.

"If it's one of Ren's hunches," Yusuke broke out into a wide smile, "then I feel more confident already."

"Hm," Makoto replied. "You did say you've been receiving premonitions. Would this be one of them?"

"Maybe." Ren shifted in his chair. "I can't say for sure. But I think the shortcuts in Mementos do point to that." He twisted a lock of hair between two fingers. "If what she seeks is at the core of Mementos, even if it's something that only the Thieves can get – for whatever reason – then I don't see why she hasn't simply opened up those pathways for us. For whatever reason, she seems to want us to go about this as if she wasn't here. The parcels so far have been helpful, but it's like her main goal is just to keep us on track."

The room was quiet as the Thieves took that in.

"I think I'm too dumb for all this time travel shit," Ryuji admitted, "so I'll leave the figuring out you guys."

"Ditto," Ann echoed.

Makoto shook her head. "This has nothing to do with intelligence," she chastised. "For whatever reason, this Oxymoron seems eager to keep you all in the dark. I think Ren, or Anachronism, was right that she probably seeks to control your actions."

"Your actions too," Morgana corrected. "You're a Phantom Thief now. One of us."

"Of course," Makoto replied, smiling softly. "I'll do my best to remember that." She raised the can, chugged down its contents, wiped off her mouth and then crushed it cleanly between both hands. "Alright. Regardless, Kaneshiro's heart still needs to be changed. We should focus on that, for the time being."

"Hey, which one of us is the leader?" Ren quipped, smirking.

"Am I wrong?" Makoto shot back with a smirk of her own. "Unless you can recall any new insight that might point us in the right direction, that seems like the only prudent course of action."

Ren threw up his hands in a mock surrender. "Sure, sure. I'll make sure to let you know if I hallucinate any more juicy info."

Ryuji snickered and stood up. "Alright, knock it off you two. Let's get going already, we've got a route to infiltrate."

Ren, Ann and Yusuke similarly stood, but Makoto seemed lost in thought, staying seated on Ren's bed. As the others headed towards the staircase, he walked over and sat down on the bed next to her. "What's up?"

She glanced at him, smiled, and then returned to staring at the crushed can in her hands. "I believe," she said, finally, "that I asked you what you were hiding, a few weeks ago."

"Uh," he said.

"And you mentioned," she continued, "among other things, that someone with a god-complex was trying to control you, and that you were having premonitions."

"Um," he replied.

"And furthermore," she said, smirking now, "that you were in love with your best friend." Makoto glanced towards Ren. "So, out of sheer curiosity, who exactly would you say your best friend is, Ren?"

He stared back at her. "Can I invoke my right to an attorney?" he asked.

She burst out laughing. "Oh, can it Amamiya." Makoto reached over and smacked him on the shoulder, then stood up. "I'm just teasing, I promise. Your love life is none of my concern. I don't believe it's anyone's business, beyond yours and, I would guess, Ryuji's."

And at that, Ren felt his cheeks flushed. "Anyone tell you that you can be a real asshole?" he grumbled, smiling despite himself.

"Oh, only my friends." She offered a hand to him. "And with any luck, they'll have plenty of opportunities to return fire. Turnabout is fair play, after all."

Ren took her hand and let her pull him up to standing. "I'll keep that in mind."

6/21 – Tuesday  
After School  
Kaneshiro's Palace

Makoto shifted back and forth in place in the waiting room, adjusting her metal-knuckled gloves and the popped collar of her jacket. "How long did it take you all to get used to your outfits?" she asked.

"Dude," Skull replied, "have you _seen_ me?" He gestured to himself. "This shit fits like a glove."

"Are you uncomfortable at all?" Fox asked. "I can bring some sewing supplies with me next time, and we can make some adjustments."

"I didn't know you could sew," Mona said, impressed.

"I am a man of many talents," Fox replied with a grin.

"Not particularly," Makoto replied. "Though I think the bright red cape is a little ostentatious." She twisted back and forth, and the cape fluttered in the stagnant air as if from a breeze.

"I think you look really cool!" Panther chirped, grinning from ear to ear. If Ren wasn't mistaken, despite the relatively lukewarm air, her cheeks were noticeably flushed.

Makoto smiled back. "Thank you, Panther." Then she started. "Oh. Now that I'm a Phantom Thief, I should go by a nickname as well, shouldn't I?"

Ren nodded. "Any ideas?"

"Fist of the Phantom Star!" Skull cut in, immediately.

Makoto snickered. "I can and will smack you upside the head."

He sighed, looking legitimately dejected. "Worth a try."

"Slick?" Panther offered.

Makoto seemed to consider it, then shook her head.

"You are the student council president," Mona mumbled, scratching his chin. "Something like 'Prez' could be fitting."

"I'd rather something distinct from my day-to-day life," she replied.

"You do have a rather commanding aura," Fox added. "If distinct, perhaps not a President, but 'Captain'?"

"Maybe," she said, nodding slowly.

"What about King then?" Ren said.

Makoto smirked, looking like she might shoot it down, but then she paused. "I think," she said, slowly, "if it wouldn't be too excessive of me to say so, that sounds like a name I'd enjoy very much."

"I can totally see it," Panther said, grinning.

Mona crossed his arms and smiled. "Welcome to the team, King!"

She hesitated again. "Actually, sorry, on second thought...I think I would prefer to go by Queen." Makoto brushed her gloved fingers against her mask, closing her eyes for a moment. "To do Johanna's name justice, if nothing else."

Ren wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that, but he nodded nonetheless. "Glad to have you, Queen."

"Glad to be had." Queen smiled, and opened her eyes. Her posture seemed to relax, just a little. "So then, how should we proceed, Joker?"

"We could try busting down the door we got taken through last time," Skull offered.

"It's doubtful we'd be able to," Fox noted, and motioned to the door to Salvation on the far wall. It had been repaired after Makoto's – or, Queen's – destructive escape. In fact, it had been replaced completely. No longer white and gold, but a hunk of what looked like absurdly sturdy steel, covered in rivets and barred twice over with two heavy beams. "Not to mention, storming in through the front entrance would bring every Shadow in the Palace running."

"That's not the Phantom Thieves' style," Mona added. "We'll find a side path, like we always do."

"In that case," Queen said, and pointed to the nearby wooden door that yet another Cognition was being escorted through. "That seems like the best way forward. Assuming, of course, that we don't wish to simple wait here to be processed."

Ren chuckled. "Waiting isn't exactly our style either." He adjusted his crimson gloves. "Phantom Thieves, let's get to work."

*********

Queen stared at the codebook she was holding, lips moving silently as she solved some equation in her head, then she glanced up towards Skull – poised in front of a keypad lock. "Zero-four-five-one."

Skull typed out the code. Bing. The keypad lit up green, and the black metal door slid open. "Nice! Alright, another one down."

Queen sighed, and pocketed the book. "These obstacles are getting far more tedious," she grumbled. "I think my eyes are starting to blur over."

"Getting tired of navigating?" Ren asked, as the Thieves slipped through the door and into a large open warehouse, filled with shelves holding jars of either dull crimson or sickly yellow fluid. "We can switch out, if you'd rather just punch some Shadows."

Queen hesitated, then nodded. "I appreciate that, thank you. As long as it wouldn't be a hassle."

"It wouldn't," Ren replied. "I'm getting a little winded from using Arsene so much, I've gotta switch off the front lines anyway."

"Understood," she replied. And she quickened her pace to join Skull and Fox at the front, as Ren delayed slightly to be closer to the rearguard of Panther and Mona.

"Heya," he said. "Holding up?"

"Hi Joker," Panther replied with a chuckle. "Yep, no problems here. You guys have done a hell of a job, I've barely needed to call Carmen so far."

Mona's fur ruffled. "Shadow, up ahead!"

The Thieves scattered to either side of the nearest doorway. Ren peeked around the corner to see a Shadow standing at the end of a fifteen-foot-long hallway, arms crossed. It was inhumanly buff, with two crimson horns poking out from behind its plain white mask. "Another guard."

"We must be going the right way then!" Mona mewled, bouncing up and down with excited fervor.

Queen glanced at Ren from the other side of the doorway. "I don't think I've asked before," she whispered, "but do the Phantom Thieves have any sort of playbook we can utilize?"

Ren stared back at her. "A what?" he responded.

"A playbook." She gestured fruitlessly, trying to get across some additional meaning. "Any sort of...I don't know, advanced planning you have for these sorts of situations. A rehearsed strategy of any sort?"

He blinked. "What?" he repeated.

Queen's face fell from hopeful to dour. "So when you said you were improvising everything, you meant _everything_?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Skull replied from beside her.

Queen scrunched up her entire face and took a deep breath. Then she let it out, and relaxed, though her expression was still a little irritated. "That's going to be difficult to get used to."

"Sorry," Panther whispered, sounding rather sheepish.

A playbook. Rehearsed strategies. Queen's words and their associated implications were starting to sink into Ren's head, and each time he mulled over the idea, it sounded more and more like something entirely obvious. Of course the Thieves were well-versed in improvisation, that was a necessity, but having at least a few strategies in his back pocket to cut down on planning time...

"Queen," he said, maybe a little louder than he should have, "I think you're onto something there." And he found himself breaking into an excited grin. "Everyone group up. I want to try something new."

*********

Ren wasn't used to future-proofing his schemes, but something about that process filled him with unmatched focus. He stared down at his open notebook – the Phantom Thieves' new playbook – and his eyes traced the hastily scribbled plan: Two-by-Two Marathon.

Shadow guards were territorial by nature. It was their job to be as dangerous a wall as possible, to stop potential threats from getting past them, but they weren't the best equipped at pursuit. The relatively narrow hallway ensured that a long-ranged battle would be challenging, the Thieves had no ability to flank with such limited space. Cover was a potential option, but taking wild pot-shots at a resilient threat would waste both time and energy. Arsene was another option, but Ren didn't feel that confident pitting his own stamina against the resilience of one of Kaneshiro's guards.

So, hit and run became the most appealing choice by far.

Ren crouched atop one of the nearby shelves, as steady as he could manage, Fox by his side, staring down at the other four Thieves. Just in case anything went wrong, he and Fox could pull the others out of danger.

"Ready?" he asked Fox.

The young man was still adjusting himself atop the shelf, perched like a gargoyle, one hand in his jacket. "I believe so," he mumbled back.

Ren glanced towards Queen and gave her a thumbs-up. Queen nodded, and seemed to take a deep breath. Then, she stepped around the corner, and Panther copied her motion from the other side of the doorway.

"Hey ugly!" Queen shouted. The Shadow Guard started, and stared at her. Queen's mask shattered, and Johanna manifested underneath her, her hands immediately finding the handlebars and revving the bike. Panther quickly mounted the Persona as well, arms around Queen's waist, looking at once uncomfortable and ecstatic. "Out of the way."

The Shadow almost appeared to consider the command. And then, it burst, dark ooze spreading outwards and then coalescing into an imposing form, a crimson demon holding a massive iron polearm, a black horn on both temples and a single white fin on the very top of its head. Some sort of Oni, if Ren had to guess. "Lost souls!" it bellowed, and swung the polearm above its head. "Begone from this place! You are not welcome in our Master's Salvation!"

Queen revved Johanna's engine again. "I'll pass," she replied. Both she and Panther tensed, as if she was planning to accelerate straight for the Oni. The Shadow tensed as well, bracing for their approach. But rather than lift the brakes, Queen clenched her hands down on the handlebars. "**Freila**!" Warbling pale light gathered in front of the motorized Persona, almost singing as it grew and intensified.

Panther raised one hand to her mask. "**Carmen**, help her out!" Blue fire, and then the orb of light in front of Johanna flared, bubbling with energy, singing a harmonious ballad, some furious hum like the inside of a sun. And then, it shot towards the Oni.

Even from a few feet away, Ren could _smell_ the explosion, it sent a shudder through his bones and drove the overpowering stench of flame into his nostrils. He forced himself to stay focused, to watch as Johanna vanished, Panther and Queen sprinting in opposite directions back to their original sides of the doorway, replaced in an instant with Skull and Mona.

As soon as the flames faded, before the Oni had any change of retaliating, Skull raised one hand to his mask, clutching a skill card in his other. "Get out of our way!" he yelled, the intensity in his voice sending a shiver down Ren's spine. "Electrify him, **Captain Kidd**!" Sparks arced from metal wall to ceiling and floor, turning from yellow to pale white to deep blue as they spiraled around and around with intensifying force. The spiral connected with the Oni, and the Shadow stiffened as an immesurable voltage surged through it, dropping its polearm with a jittery spasm.

"Our turn!" Mona raised a skill card above his head, crushing it between both paws. "We'll cut them down! **Phanta Rhei**!" The air around the Shadow distorted, twisting and convoluting. It started to shudder, more and more, until the air was vibrating with force enough to scream. A glimmer of something, like an invisible saw slicing through air, and then it sliced through the shadow, a deep cut immediately shooting across the Oni's chest. Ichor burst from it like blood, and it clutched the cut with a shocked expression.

One last blow, that was all it would need. Queen and Panther were waiting, anxious and indecisive, for the other pair to retreat, but both Skull and Mona looked far too winded to do so with any speed. And the Shadow was looking like it might regain its footing at any time.

Ren didn't even think. He jumped off the shelf. "Queen, Panther!" he yelled, his knees sending a painful protest at his stumbled landing. "Extraction!"

Thankfully, they caught the drift immediately. Queen reached out and grabbed Skull by his collar, Panther scooping up Mona, and they pulled both boys out of the way, just as Ren sprinted through the door.

"Joker?!" Skull's strained, surprised, voice.

Ren couldn't stop. Head down, he yanked the silver dagger from its sheath and clutched it with both hands.

"Joker!" came Fox's voice from behind him. A faint sound, like glass shattering, and Ren's vision was momentarily tinged green. It was as if time slowed, just a little, but Ren was no less quick. Ten feet. Five. And then adrenaline shoved a shout into his throat, and he slammed his entire body weight into the Oni – knife first.

The Shadow, stunned, stared down at him, at the long blade embedded in its gut. "Ow," it said, in a deep and distorted voice. And then, it burst, popping like a monstrous balloon filled with black dust. 

Ren stumbled backward, steadying himself. His stomach was a little tender, he'd probably bruised it by stopping all his momentum against his blade's hilt. "Ow," he mumbled. And then he was nearly bowled over by a rambling Skull.

"Holy shit dude that was so cool but what the absolute fuck!?" Skull hugged Ren so tight he could barely breathe. "Don't scare me like that! I thought you were going to get electrocuted or crushed by a big demon or some shit!"

"Sorry for worrying you," Ren wheezed, patting Skull's back as gently as he could while still trying to get across that the boy should release him. "I didn't want you and Mona to get hurt. It's all good."

Skull took a deep breath, then broke the hug, his hands on Ren's shoulders. "Please don't do stupid shit like that," he said, clear and firm, his eyes locking with Ren's. "I don't wanna lose you." And then, he broke eye contact. "Uh. We'd be kinda fucked without our leader, yeah? So be more careful, maybe." He shrugged.

Ren's nose prickled with oncoming tears that he quickly swallowed. "Ryuji," he said, quietly. "Trust me a little. I promised I'd fight by your side, and I can't do that if I'm..." Dead. "If I get hurt." He chuckled. "I know I'm kind of a dumbass. But I'll do whatever I can to make sure all the Thieves are safe. Myself included."

Skull nodded slowly, and gently lifted his hands from Ren's shoulder. "Yeah. Yeah, okay. Sorry. I dunno, just...got kinda scared there."

Ren reached up and pressed one hand against Skull's. "I've pulled some pretty stupid stunts before," he admitted, "but I'll do better. I've gotta, I can't keep relying on you guys to pull me out of my own bad ideas."

Skull looked like he was going to reply, but he was cut off by a firm clap across his back from Queen. "Alright you two," she said, smiling despite the firmness in her voice. "Hug and make up later. We've got places to be."

Ren squeezed Skull's hand one last time, then let it go. "Right," he said, and forced himself to face forward. "Let's keep moving."

6/21 – Tuesday  
Evening  
Cafe Leblanc

Ren would have collapsed into bed as soon as he made it up the stairs, if not for the feline currently glaring at him from atop his bed. "Parcel?" he mumbled.

"Parcel," Morgana insisted.

"Okay," Ren said, almost more a breath than a word. He lowered himself to his knees and then stretched his arm under his bed, pulling out that day's parcel and then plopping down next to Morgana. Too tired for further ceremony, he broke the seal and fished out the contents. He stared down at an odd bundle of cotton, some a long relatively-thin strand that almost looked like a roll of tape, his addled brain too exhausted to make sense of it. "It's some sort of...thing."

"That looks like it's got velcro on part of it," Morgana said, staring at the roll, his tail swishing back and forth. "And that design on it reminds me of the one Yusuke painted on his sheath."

Ren extended a length of the cotton and squinted at it. It was mostly white, but covered with spiraling black and red lines and odd triangular blue shapes. "New Thief," he muttered, "I'll show this to Makoto before we steal Kaneshiro's heart. Maybe this belongs to her."

"Maybe," Morgana said. And he yawned. "Goodnight Ren." With that, he curled up into a fuzzy black ball and closed his eyes.

Ren chuckled. "Goodnight sleepyhead."

6/22 – Wednesday  
Noon  
Shujin Academy

The lunch room was emptier than usual. Only a handful of students sitting at the dozen-or-so tables, and most were alone or with a single friend. It had been a pretty quiet day so far; no idea why. But considering the Thieves were all dealing with their own exhaustion from the infiltration the day before, it wasn't at all unwelcome. Ann had called in sick to catch up on sleep, Ryuji had decided to find somewhere to nap, and Makoto was busy with council work. And of course, Yusuke was at another school entirely. So, without any of the other Thieves beyond Morgana to keep him company, Ren found himself wandering to look for a friendly face.

"Oh!" Kasumi Yoshizawa, sitting at one of the round tables, a large bento box wrapped in orange and white polkadot cloth in front of her, perked up immediately when she noticed Ren. "Ren, Ren! Over here!" She waved to him.

He chuckled and walked over, plopping down into the chair next to him. "I looked right at you," he teased, "I wasn't about to walk away without saying hi."

She scrunched up her face at him, a playfully exaggerated frown, and then burst into a hiccup of giggles.

"It's nice to see you so happy," he added. He slipped the bag off his shoulder and gently placed it on the chair next to him. "Good day so far?"

She nodded. "I had a really intense practice last night. My arms and legs are all achey!" As if to prove her point, she raised both her arms and wiggled them slowly in midair.

"Oh," Ren said, raising an eyebrow. "You've got a lot of energy though."

Kasumi seemed to think that over. "Well," she replied, "even when I'm really sore from practice, I'm doing something that I love, so I don't really feel that tired after." She smiled at him. "Do you feel the same way about doing your park-k-our?"

He almost winced at his own lie. "I guess so," he replied. And after a moment of thinking about it, "yeah, I think I do, actually."

"Yay," she chirped. And she turned to her bento, unwrapping it and pulling the top off. At first impression, it was a frankly unreasonable amount of food. Ren was tempted to comment, but he thought better of it. It'd be rude to do so, at the very least. Kasumi snapped her chopsticks in two, and reached over to begin eating, then paused. She glanced towards Ren. "Are you going to eat too?"

"Not right now," he said, shrugging. "I'm not really that hungry, and I forgot to pack myself anything, so–" And he trailed off at the sight of her immediate, intense frown.

"That's dumb!" she said, maybe a little louder than she needed to. Ren just stared at her, not sure what to say. "You've got a really act-t-tive hobby," she said, her words spilling out over each other in rapid succession, emotional and passionate, "so you need lots and lots and lots of carb-bohydrates and a good amount of salt right before you go do your exercise, and then you've gotta drink a _ton_ of water with electrolytes the whole time you're working so your body has all the fuel you need. And then after, your muscles are all going to be repairing themselves and getting strong, so you need to eat a dinner with a lot of protein, and then the whole day after you need extra carbs and protein and salt and water than you usually would have. And," she concluded, staring at him fiercely, "you can't skip lunch!"

"You–" Ren began.

"Or breakfast!" she added, her voice breaking.

He waited to make sure she had nothing more to add. "You know a whole lot about this," he said, "that's really impressive."

She grinned. "Oh, thank you. It's–" then she shook her head. "No no, don't change the subject! You need to eat!"

"She's right you know," came Morgana's teasing mewl from his back.

He raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. I'll grab something from one of the vending machines."

Kasumi let out a little huff of air through her nose, and turned to her bento. She pulled the top tray out, and started rearranging the dishes, moving food from one to another with careful focus. "I'll give you some of mine," she said. "I always have a little left over a-nyway, so it's okay."

"Oh," Ren said. "That's very kind of you, thank you."

She nodded and smiled, still focused on her sorting. "Do you like tuna rolls?"

"Yes!" Morgana exclaimed, his bag practically jumping off the chair. "Yes you do! And you wanna give some of it to me!"

Ren swallowed his laughter, and nodded. "Sure. I'm a fan." He reached over to pluck one of the rolls from Kasumi's bento.

She made a sound halfway between a squeak and a yelp, and slapped his hand away. Then her hands shot to her mouth. "I'm s-" she stuttered, "I'm s-s-s-"

"It's alright," he said, massing the back of his hand; a little sore, but the worst she'd done is startle him. His heart was staccato, but at the sight of her panic, he couldn't dare to indulge his own. "That wasn't okay on my part, I shouldn't have invaded your space like that. I'm sorry."

Kasumi stared at him, lowering first her hands and then her head. "It's dumb," she mumbled, "I'm just being dumb. You're not bad, I just have a dumb thing about people to-uching my food."

"Not dumb," Ren corrected. "It was rude, and I should have asked. I messed up. It's not your fault for getting upset."

She was quiet, for a little bit. "Hrmm," she said, almost a whine. "I don't know. Still feels dumb." Kasumi went back to sorting her bento, arranging and re-arranging the trays. "It's not a normal thing, being so upset about that. Other people don't get bothered, so I shouldn't be."

Ren didn't know exactly how to answer that, for a little while. "Everyone's different," he said, finally. "If you judged everyone on how well they did gymnastics, there'd be a whole lot of abnormal people walking around." He smiled. "But, you know that clumsy people can't help being clumsy. Just because they can't ever do, uh, a pirouette, that doesn't mean they need to force themselves to try."

Kasumi was quiet for a few seconds, and then she burst out laughing. "Pir-ouette," she said, between snickers, "is a ballet move."

Ren shrugged, grinning. "Yeah, see! We're different! We've got different stuff we're good at, and different stuff we struggle with."

"You're silly," she said, still smiling very wide. "But, thank you." She picked up a small plastic tray from her bento with a half-dozen small tuna rolls on it, and slid it across the table. "Here. Eat up, please."

"Thank you for the food," he said. He picked up a roll and popped it in his mouth.

She scrunched up her face. "No soy sauce?"

He shook his head. "It's plenty tasty as is," he replied. As soon as she turned her attention back to her own food, Ren palmed one of the rolls off the tray and leaned over to slip it into his bag. From the gleeful meow, he could tell it was well-appreciated.

6/22 – Wednesday  
After School  
Shujin Academy, Maruki's Office

"What's on your mind, Ren?" Maruki asked. "Anything happen since the last time we met?"

He shrugged. "I made a new friend," he replied.

Maruki nodded.

"And she's pretty cool. She seems to get along really well with everyone else. Uh, and I sort of–"

_"I don't wanna lose you." Evening, the streetlights illuminating his sun's face, the Trickster's eyes blurring over, his forehead against his, clutching his hand tight. "Not ever, not ever again. Don't ever fucking scare me like that, don't you dare–"_

"I'm worried I might be a bad friend," Ren admitted. He shook his head, clearing the half-memory, trying to focus on the leather of the couch underneath him. "I keep doing really stupid shit, making my friends worry about me. Getting in trouble so no one else has to, carrying too much all by myself; that sort of thing. And yesterday, I almost got hurt, and the guy I'm..." He couldn't say it out loud. "My best friend got really upset. I think I really scared him. And I don't want to do that to my friends, not anymore."

Maruki nodded slowly. "From what you've mentioned about your friends," he said, "you really care about them. It seems to me like you have a tendency to want to protect the people you love, to make sure that none of them get hurt if you can prevent it. But I think you've noticed the little paradox with that." He smiled. "If you get hurt so no one else does, your friends will worry about you. They might get scared, or upset, or even angry. Those are all very natural reactions to fear." He seemed to correct himself. "And I do truly hope that you won't experience any of that, that you and your friends understand each other enough to work that out."

"I think we do," Ren replied. "I mean, he got pretty upset when it happened, but we talked it out after and I think we were fine for the rest of the day."

"That's good," Maruki said with a smile. Ren expected him to continue, but he didn't, just stared at Ren and sipped from his juice box.

"Do you think," Ren said, slowly, "that I'm a bad friend for doing that?"

"No," Maruki said, firmly. "A bad friend wouldn't talk it through with his friends afterwards when he noticed they were upset with his behavior, and he certainly wouldn't linger on how to change his behavior for his friends."

"Okay," Ren said. "I guess...I'm not sure what to do. Because I don't wanna stop doing everything I can to keep my friends safe, but I don't want to upset them or scare them either."

Maruki hummed a little thoughtful note. "I don't see why it has to be one or the other."

Ren stared at him.

He chuckled. "Just because you want to treat your friends well, or protect them as you said, that doesn't mean you have to or should put yourself at risk." He leaned back against his couch, letting out a long breath. "If one of your friends came to you, and asked you to help them do something important, would you help them?"

Ren nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"So," Maruki replied, with a little smile, "could you ask your friends to help you protect them?"

Ren opened his mouth to say no, and then stopped. Why _couldn't_ he ask them? "I guess," he said, "I'm worried about hurting them that way too. Like, asking them to carry too much."

"But if sharing the load is asking too much of them," Maruki said, "then why do you expect yourself to be able to carry it all on your own?"

Oh. Ren didn't have a response to that. He just leaned back and stared at the ceiling, drumming his fingers on the leather. "Huh." He hadn't thought about it that way. "Yeah. That's...that's pretty dumb to expect that of me, huh?"

Maruki chuckled. "We are all our own worst critics, Ren. You're no exception."

6/22 – Wednesday  
Evening  
Cafe Leblanc

Ren pushed open the door to Leblanc, his head spinning from the instructions Takemi had rattled off at him for his three new medications. "I'm home," he said.

Sojiro was in the back of the cafe, Ren could see the edges of the man's apron poking out around the corner; he was probably making curry again.

"Oh," the cafe's singular customer said, a familiar but surprised voice from a young man sitting at the counter, with short brown hair and a tan suit–

Ren dropped every thought in his head. The only thing he could think to say was "what."

Goro Akechi chuckled awkwardly, folding up the newspaper he had been reading. "I must say," he began, slowly, taking a sip of coffee between words, "that I did not expect to see you here, Amamiya."

"Likewise," Ren responded. Before Sojiro could tell him to stop standing in the doorway, he sat down at the closest booth, putting his bag down on the table. "What are you doing here?"

"Drinking coffee," Akechi said, with exaggerated innocence. "I found myself craving a cup, and one of my colleagues recommended this place." He turned towards the other end of the cafe. "Sae Niijima sends her regards, by the way."

"Of course she does," Sojiro replied with a hearty chuckle. "You can tell her I still don't deliver, so she can stop asking."

"Niijima," Ren said. Makoto had mentioned over to the phone to Kaneshiro that she was the younger sister of– "Isn't she a prosecutor?"

"Naturally," Akechi said. "We work together to ensure that the criminals I help catch are properly charged." He took another sip, smirking over his cup at Ren. "If I'm not mistaken, her younger sister is the head of the student council at Shujin. Quite a prestigious family, wouldn't you say?"

Ren shrugged.

Akechi hummed a little note of contemplation. "I believe last time we met," he said, "you mentioned that you're staying with a family friend who is adept at making coffee. It wouldn't happen to be Mister Sakura here, would it?"

Ren stared at Akechi, refusing to let his irritation get the better of him. "You've got me," he replied, deadpan, and held out his hands as if offering to be handcuffed. "Congratulations, you've solved the mystery of 'where does that one second-year sleep at night.' Whoop-dee-fucking-doo."

Akechi laughed. "Well," he continued, "I must say, under the care of such a talented cook, not to mention barista, you should be well and truly in good hands."

"Glad to hear you approve," Ren shot back. "Though I don't believe I asked for your input. I'm doing swell, but it's none of your goddamn business."

"Hey now," Sojiro grumbled, walking back over to the counter, rubbing the back of his neck. "You kids wanna argue, take it outside. I won't have you getting scaring off potential customers."

Akechi seemed like he might fire back, but he didn't. He simply raised his coffee cup to his lips and downed it without breaking eye contact with Ren. Then he placed it gingerly on the saucer, and stood up, picking up his briefcase. "Thank you very much for the coffee," he said, facing the door as he adjusted his tie. And he paused. "If I intruded," he continued, perhaps to Sojiro but perhaps to Ren, "then I apologize for doing so. I would not want to cause any strife from my presence, that is not my intention."

Ren took a deep breath. He felt sort of bad for lashing out at Akechi yet again, he didn't really _want_ to be an asshole. Something about the young man got on his nerves, but he still seemed like someone worth having around. It didn't even make sense to Ren, but he felt pretty strongly about it. "I'm sorry too," he said. "Next time, just text me you're coming over. We can hang out properly, or something."

Akechi smiled, still facing the door. "That sounds lovely. I think I'll take you up on it sometime." He glanced towards Ren. "You wouldn't to be a fan of chess at all, would you?"

Ren shrugged. "I don't think I've played it in a little while. I'd be happy to try again though."

"I've got a chess board somewhere around the house," Sojiro added, a little confused. "I could bring it over sometime."

"Thank you very much, Mister Sakura. And Amamiya, I look forward to our game." Akechi gave a curt nod towards each of them, and then headed out to the door.

"So," Sojiro said, as soon as the door swung shut again, "you didn't mention you were friends with a TV Detective." He blinked. "Wait, is he the guy who hates your guts?"

Ren chuckled. "Yep, that's him." Eager to change the subject, he continued "_you_ didn't tell me you were friends with a prosecutor."

Sojiro let out a long sigh. "It's a little complicated," he mumbled, scratching his chin with his thumb. "She helped me out of a tough situation before. We've had some pretty vicious arguments since then though, I'm surprised she even talks about me."

There was definitely more there, but Ren's curiosity would have to wait till another time. "Uh, unrelated but are you making curry?"

Sojiro nodded, a smile creeping onto his face. "I am indeed. Are you hungry at all, Ren?"

"I am indeed," he replied, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another longer-than-usual chapter! After another rough-and-tumble week! Wow!
> 
> Jokes aside I've been doing my best to keep things on track as we gun towards the finale of the Kaneshiro palace and can start to wrap up this arc of the story. I want to do good by Makoto, but I'm unreasonably excited that we are on the very precipice of some incredibly exciting chapters. It feels almost like a dream that I finally get to use some of these scenes I thought of almost six months ago, and I can't wait to share them with you!
> 
> I'd also like to shoutout [my good friend Jane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTheNya/) again, she's been so incredibly helpful with these past couple chapters and continues to give so much amazing inspiration all the time. She's wonderful and I really suggest you check out her writing if you're a fan of mine.


	34. Twin Justice, Witch and the Keeper of Gluttony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: This chapter contains a few emotionally intense scenes, particularly the section "6/24 – Friday, After School, Cafe Leblanc", which deals with themes of powerlessness that may be upsetting for some readers. Please take care of yourselves.

6/23 – Thursday  
After School  
Cafe Leblanc

It was raining again. A little out of nowhere, Ren hadn't even thought to bring his umbrella, when morning clouds turned to noontime drizzle and then a late-afternoon downpour. He'd made it back to Leblanc in one piece, though a little damper than he'd like.

But he didn't mind that much, not really. There wasn't much on his mind besides the steady beat of anticipation, and the raindrops helped keep rhythm. Yusuke and Makoto were hard at work with the calling card, and there was a bare twenty-four hours between the Thieves and their final return to Kaneshiro's Palace. Tomorrow, they'd take his heart.

So Ren sat at the counter, sipped at a cup of coffee, and put as many thoughts out of his mind as he possibly could. Just let the sound of rain outside soothe the worry aching its way through his bones. Sojiro had rushed off for another errand, so it was just Ren and Morgana alone in the quiet cafe, with a petrichor melody filling the empty space.

The bell atop the door chimed. "Oh," came a familiar voice, tinged with both glee and surprise, "if it isn't just the guy I was looking for!"

Ren glanced over to see a silver-haired young man standing in the doorway, grinning and drenched head to toe. "Hi Yu," he said, a little too surprised to say much more. It'd been weeks since he'd seen him, after all.

"Hi you too," Yu quipped, and chuckled. He shook his head like a wet dog, sending droplets across the cafe.

"Woah!" Morgana flinched across one of the booth tables. "Watch it!"

"Sorry," Yu said with a sheepish smile. "I won't track water in or anything, just here to...uh..." He shifted in place. "So, Ren."

"Uh huh," Ren replied.

"There's a friend of mine who wants to meet you," Yu explained, "but I didn't want to intrude into your space." He rubbed the back of his neck. "All of this, with the SRU, Oxymoron giving us information about you, Mitsuru keeping half a tab on your activity...it's a lot. And I want to say that, for what it's worth, I'm sorry that this has been such an invasive process." He'd begun to slouch, but caught himself and straightened back up again. "I don't want to throw you another curveball without your consent."

Ren just took that in. It was a lot to process. In lapse of words, he took another sip of bitter coffee. "What's your friend like?" he asked.

Yu's serious expression softened into a smile. "He's a lot like you, I think," he said, without elaborating further.

"Another Shadow Operative?" Morgana added, a little suspicion creeping into his tone.

Yu furrowed his brow in thought. "I don't think so, not technically at least. He helps out the Kirijo Group – and he's a Persona user too – but he's not quite...I guess you could say he's on retainer? Oh, wait," he snapped his fingers, "a consultant! Yeah, let's go with that."

Ren couldn't help but smile at Yu's excitable way of speaking. He stared down at his cup, at the swirling brown ichor. He trusted Yu. From all of his impressions of the young man, he seemed to understand Ren's position far more than Mitsuru did, and Ren still trusted her, at least a little. Yu had been both helpful and respectful, and if he was vetting a friend, then Ren had no reason to feel suspicious. He was a little nervous, but he swallowed that feeling under another sip. "Sure, I'd be okay to meet him."

Yu grinned. "Awesome. He's right nearby, I'll go grab him, one sec." And he turned to leave.

"Oh!" Ren said. "Uh, real quick." Yu turned back around, staring at Ren patiently. "I haven't heard from Aigis in a while. Is she...doing okay?"

"She's doing fine," he said, calm and kind. "Been kinda crazy busy around the SRU recently. Lots of activity in the depths of Mementos, strong Shadows coming out of the woodwork, and she's been shouldering most of the exploration and extermination missions." He sighed. "She works herself a little too hard, I think. Just because she can handle it doesn't mean she should force herself to."

Ren nodded.

"But she's alright," Yu concluded. And he stared at Ren, as if he was waiting for another question.

Ren just waved his hand. "Go get your friend. And, uh, thanks."

"Don't mention it," Yu replied. And he ducked out of the cafe.

Quiet again.

"What do you think he meant, that his friend is like you?" Morgna asked.

"No clue," Ren said. "Guess we'll find out."

He didn't have to wait long. The door to the cafe chimed again.

The first thing Ren saw was the umbrella; navy blue, covered in raindrops. Then, the entrant closed it, and hung it on the nearby hat rack. Curiously enough, he didn't take off his hat, a dark blue cap with a bill that covered his eyes. In fact, he was dressed head-to-toe in blue, from his buttoned jacket to his teal-plaid pants. Even his short hair was dyed blue.

"Hello," he said, and raised his head to lock his gaze with Ren's. Cold, tired grey eyes. "Did Yu happen to tell you much about me?"

Ren shook his head. "Only that you're, like, a consultant for the SRU."

"Consultant," he mumbled, scratching his chin. "I would say that's an accurate description." He gestured to the chair at the counter next to Ren. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"Go for it," Ren said.

"Thank you." The young man did so, and neither said nor did anything further for a long few seconds. "My name is Naoto Shirogane. I'm a detective. Formerly a police detective, but I quit the force to start my own private firm."

Akechi's smirk in the back of Ren's mind. "A detective," he repeated. Stiff. Uncomfortable. He sipped at his coffee. "Why did you quit the force?" he couldn't help the slight resentment that crept into his tone.

"For the same reason I joined it in the first place," Naoto replied. He drummed his fingers on the counter, staring straight ahead at the shelves of coffee bean jars. "I thought it was the right thing to do. I assisted the police because I assumed they were just, but I was wrong. They are an inflexible system; unchanging, unaccountable and eternally violent. So, I left."

Ren let that all sink in, and he found the tension starting to melt away. "Why did you want to meet with me?"

Naoto seemed to consider that. "I was alone, until I met Yu and his friends. So, impossibly alone." Ren nodded along, he knew well what that was like. "And even after I joined their group, became their friend too, I think still felt alone. No fault of theirs, but at the time I felt as though I had stepped into a false role. I opened up my scars before my heart. And I that strained my friendships far more than any of my friends deserved." He sighed, shaking his head slightly. "I'm better now. I know who I am, and I'm confident in that. I've repaired all those bridges I might have burnt, and I'm surrounded by people who know me, the true and honest Naoto." He smiled slightly at Ren. "I'm still a mess, I'll admit that. But I'm at least a mess who's comfortable to be himself."

"I'm glad," Ren mumbled.

"I suppose I'd like to check if you feel the same way, now." He tapped the countertop again. "And if you feel as if you know who you are."

Ren wasn't sure how to answer. "I mean," he said, "I think I feel like a faker, sometimes. And I'm still not sure who I am, really." Another sip. "I think my friends keep me pretty accountable, though. I don't feel like I'm pressured to be someone I'm not, or to lie to them." He chuckled, thinking of Ann's furiously passionate expression, of the endlessly earnest Ryuji, of Yusuke's creative gaze and Makoto's equally analytical one. "There's sort of the opposite pressure, actually."

Naoto nodded. "That's wonderful to hear." And he paused. "I'd also...like to extend an apology." He stared back down at the counter. "As part of the SRU's investigation into the Phantom Thieves, Mitsuru asked me to see if I could find your file from when you were incarcerated. And I did; it wasn't very difficult to do so." He was quiet, for a moment. "I'm pretty sure she still resents me for refusing to share all that information with her."

Ren blinked. Naoto had...wait, what? "I don't understand."

"Let's just say in a lot of ways, looking at your file was like looking in a mirror." Naoto fiddled with one of the buttons on his left sleeve. Then, he unbuttoned it, and slowly pulled the sleeve up, moving his arm closer to Ren, palm up. It took a long few seconds for the sight to sink in, but when it did, Ren found himself without breath or speech. A criss-cross pattern of faint scars, raised skin across Naoto's arm, some redder and others paler. "Your file is a cruel depiction of you," Naoto continued, pulling down his sleeve and buttoning it again, "and I regret reading it in the first place. I wanted to apologize for that invasion of privacy, if nothing else. And to assure you that I did not share any of your personal details with another soul, nor do I ever plan to."

Ren had no idea how to respond. It was all a little too much. He picked up his cup, and put it back down without drinking. He ran a hand through his hair. "So you know about...uh..." He gestured vaguely to his left hand.

Naoto nodded silently.

"And the whole..." Ren paused. How exactly was he supposed to imply gender here?

"I'm aware that you are trans," Naoto replied. He glanced at Ren for a moment, cracking the slightest of smiles. "In case you haven't caught on, I'm in quite the same boat."

The same boat. First the scars, and he was...was he trans too? Was that what he was implying? It seemed like that. But in lieu of confidence, Ren simply pointed towards Naoto. "Trans?" he asked.

Naoto nodded. "Trans," he confirmed.

"Oh." Ren sat with that. "Cool."

"Very," Naoto said.

No words between them, a silence filled only with the rain outside.

Naoto took a deep breath in and out. "I won't assume this can act as recompense," he said, "but I feel it prudent to make you aware of something that Mitsuru feels you are better off not knowing."

Despite the hot coffee bubbling in his gut, Ren felt barely warmer than frigid. "Please do," he said, quietly.

"Are you aware of the mental shutdown incidents?" Naoto asked.

Ren nodded. He'd heard a little about them from the news, particularly some concerns that they might be connected to the Phantom Thieves.

"Roughly a month ago," he began, "a small team of Shadow Operatives were investigating a disturbance within Mementos. And what they found was a single Persona user – a young man dressed in all black, including a black mask – executing a Shadow. One of the Operatives was able to identify the Shadow by sight as belonging to a local politician, who was not simply defeated but obliterated."

Ren felt his stomach turn.

"The team confronted the masked Persona user, and he opened fire on them with a pistol in order to cover his escape. One of the team was hit in the shoulder, but the others managed to retreat unharmed." He sighed. "While treating the wound, it became obvious that the weapon that young man was using wasn't a cognitive-enhanced facsimile. It was a very real firearm."

Ren's mind flashed to the pistol hidden in the attic.

"Furthermore," Naoto continued, "a few days after, the politician whose Shadow was identified during that incident suffered a mental shutdown." He tangled his fingers, shoulders tense. "I feel it is incredibly likely that someone is making use of the Metaverse in order to inflict these mental shutdowns. For profit, or chaos, or simply an effort to cause harm. No one knows for certain at this point. But it stands: that Persona user in the black mask is extremely dangerous." He glanced towards Ren, his expression firm. "Mitsuru felt that it would worry you too greatly to know about this. But I feel it is far more dangerous to leave you unaware and unprepared." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small teal business card, placing it on the counter in front of Ren. "My number. I'm available at any time of day, should you need assistance or protection. Your safety is worth more than I can possibly articulate." He smiled, ever so slightly. "So please, do whatever you can to stay safe, Ren. You've fought far too much to give up now."

Ren didn't know what to say. This was too much, this was all...this was...he took a deep breath. This was too much, of course it was. It would never not be far more than he could handle. All of this, the time travel, the Metaverse, the SRU and now this dangerous Persona user. There wasn't a single part of this that wasn't insane. But he'd had quite a few victories already, despite all of the insanity. All the Thieves had. So, what was one more piece of unreasonable bullshit he couldn't process? "Okay," he said. And he took the card. "I'll keep fighting. Thank you."

Before either of them could say another word, the bell over the door chimed.

"Guess who!" came an excited, almost sing-song voice from the young woman standing in the doorway. She had glasses on, and long reddish-brown hair that spilled over the shoulders of her fuzzy coat, a pink scarf around her neck and a grin on her lips.

Naoto started, and turned around to stare at the young woman. "Rise?" he said, surprised. "I...what you are you doing here?"

"Picking you up, silly!" She scooted her way inside. "Aaaand finally introducing myself to this awesome kid over here." Rise grinned and extended a hand to him. "Rise Kujikawa, at your service!"

Ren looked down at her hand, then back at her, and gingerly shook it. Rise, that name sounded so familiar. Oh! "Wasn't Yukari talking to you? Back when we ran into her in Mementos."

Rise nodded vigorously. "That's me! Secondary senior navigator of the Shadow Response Unit, and number one superstar." She looked a little bit odd, half tense and half expectant.

"Uh," Ren said. "Thanks for the save? Telling Yukari about that Shadow, that was a huge help."

She stared at him, maybe surprised and maybe delighted. "Well, you're very welcome!" she chirped.

"You know," Naoto cut in, "I was planning on walking back. I like the rain."

Rise stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at him. "Not likely. Kanji'd chew my ear off if you caught pneumonia." She nearly pranced over to the nearest booth and plopped down in it.

Naoto stood up and rolled his eyes, one hand in his pocket. "You can tell Kanji I'm not going to catch pneumonia from twenty minutes outside under an umbrella."

"Tell him yourself," she quipped, smirking, her hands in her lap. "He's right outside."

Naoto blanched.

"Who's Kanji?" Ren asked, as the door chimed once again.

"That," Naoto replied, with an awkward chuckle, "would be my husband."

"And Rise's agent, don't forget," said the young man who must have been Kanji. For a moment, Ren had the haunting suspicion he was staring at an older version of Ryuji. Kanji had a button-up white shirt, pierced ears, a scar on his left temple, and combed blonde hair. Something about him looked at once imposing and harmless, Ren really couldn't read the guy. He gave Ren a tight-lipped smile and awkward wave, which Ren returned. "Sorry to interrupt," Kanji said to Naoto, breaking into a much more honest smile as soon as he glanced towards him, "Rise just got done recording, so we thought we'd head over and give you a lift."

"Always the thoughtful one," Naoto replied. It was like he was a totally different person than he'd been a few minutes before, all visible tension had melted off him, and he looked like he was perpetually trying to stifle a grin. "And here I thought I'd have to walk all the way back on my lonesome."

"Oh my godddd," Rise whined, rolling her eyes despite the grin on her face. "No flirting in public, you two are insufferable. Come on, back in the car." She jumped to her feet and slapped her hands on Naoto's shoulders, pushing him towards the door.

"Hey, no rushing my guy, come on." Kanji crossed his arms, planting himself firmly in the doorway.

"It's alright," Naoto said with a laugh. He turned back towards Ren and gave him a nod. "You can call me. For what we spoke about, or anything. And don't worry about waking me if it's late, I'm a pretty shameless insomniac."

"Despite my best efforts," Kanji grumbled.

"I'll call," Ren said. "And thank you, again. For all of this."

Naoto nodded, leaned over to grab his umbrella, and then let Rise shove him out the door. Kanji watched them go, then turned to Ren, seeming a little lost for words, finally settling on: "you're not alone, kid. We've got your back, even if no one else does." He patted his bicep awkwardly, and then scooted out the door himself.

"More weird allies," Morgana mumbled, his tail twitching back and forth. "Do you trust them, Ren?"

Ren just stared at the door as he thought about his answer. "As much as I can, I think," he replied.

6/24 – Friday  
After School  
Cafe Leblanc

Ren was late. He'd been dragging his feet all day, far too many thoughts weighing him down, and he'd accidentally managed to just barely miss his train back to Yongen-Jaya.

"Surprised that you're the last one here," Sojiro teased as Ren entered. "All your friends are upstairs already." The cafe was more occupied than usual, a woman with a black dress and wide-brimmed blue hat at the counter, and an older couple at one one of the booths.

"Thanks," Ren said. He headed towards the stairs, only to bump into the woman with the hat, who had risen out of her seat to leave.

"Oh," she said, in an almost whisper, "I'm very sorry, please excuse me."

"It's alright," he said, and stepped to the side, letting her pass. Then, he walked past and scrambled up the stairs.

The attic was already a bustle of excitement, but Ren was almost bowled over by the sight of four Thieves grinning at him.

"About time you made it!" Ryuji said, a little too loud, sitting on Ren's bed.

"Sorry I'm late," he replied. "Just got lost in thought."

Ann shrugged. "Hey, you're here now. That's what matters."

"Is there anything further we need to take care of before we steal Kaneshiro's heart?" Yusuke asked, from next to Ann on the couch.

Makoto shook her head, crossing her legs on her chair. "I've ensured that Kaneshiro received our calling card. Unless there's any further part of the process I'm not aware of, we should be all set."

"Oh," Ren reached into his jacket pocket, where he'd stored the bundle of cloth from the parcel. "That reminds me Makoto, I had something to give you, but...I sort of...forgot..." The cloth was there. But the broken glasses....

The broken glasses were gone.

Ren stared into nothing, trying desperately to remember where he could have put them. He hadn't used them their first infiltration into Kaneshiro's Palace, but he'd changed jackets just earlier that same day, and he made sure to move the glasses over when he did so. Did he...

The woman. Downstairs, she'd bumped into him. Maybe it was nothing, but there was just something....something so awfully familiar about her voice.

"Ren?" Makoto asked, her face concerned. "Are you alright?"

In one smooth motion, Ren slipped his bag off his shoulder, placed it down on the table next to him, and then sprinted down the stairs. His foot slipped against the last stair, and he nearly fell, his heel screeching out a pang of protest, but he stumbled back upright and ran out the door as fast as he possibly could. Glanced right, then left – there she was, just walking along. And Ren jogged after her, heart screaming in his ears.

"Excuse me!" he called.

The woman froze. Stopped walking entirely, her back still to him.

"I think I might have dropped something of mine," he continued, not sure how he was able to remain so articulate in this sort of situation. "Would you happen to–"

"**Cronos**," she said. The single click of a clock hand, echoing through reality.

And all sound vanished from the world. No chirping of birds, or the distant rumble of the subway, or the sound of gossip from Leblanc's neighbors. Ren found himself unable to breathe, unable to speak or move even his eyes. They were locked on the woman, and he was frozen mid-step.

But she moved. Her shoulders raised and then lowered with a deep sigh. "Yet again, I continue to underestimate your perceptiveness." She chuckled. "Fool me twice, Trickster. Shame on me." And Oxymoron turned around, the brim of her hat still down. "I must admit, I'm not the most elegant pickpocket. It _has_ been a few decades since I first learned to do so." She held her right hand, and opened it to show a pair of broken glasses in her palm. "But better you notice after the fact than before. I'd be quite embarrassed if you caught me in the act, what a shame that would have been." She laughed.

Ren couldn't speak. He couldn't move. No matter how much he wanted to, no matter the fury boiling behind his ears. He couldn't do anything.

She walked closer, quiet for a moment. And she adjusted her angle, and walked around him. But she stopped mid step; Ren could almost feel her standing next to him. "I have no desire to steal from you," she said, a little regretful note in her voice. "Especially not such a valuable gift as this. But then again, you do remember what I told you last time we met, yes?"

Her hand outstretched in front of his face, the glasses just a few inches from his nose. But something else caught his eye, just barely in his field of vision. Four crimson lines across Oxymoron's shoulder, barely obscured by her dress, scars that brought to his mind visions of beasts, of long claws and bared fangs.

"Not every door is meant to be opened. And certainly not all of them by you." And with that, Oxymoron's fingers closed around the glasses. The horrifying crunch of glass and plastic, splintering and shattering and collapsing in on itself. When she opened her fingers again, she held not broken glasses but utter refuse in an unharmed hand, shards of glass and a frame twisted beyond hope of repair. "Please," Oxymoron said, "keep in mind what you are meant to be doing. I will allow your search for knowledge, for now, but I would ask you to insure that it does not interfere with the operations of the Phantom Thieves. For your best interest. And with any luck, next time we meet, I will be congratulating you on a job well done." She tipped her hand, letting the obliterated glasses slip from her fingers and clatter to the cement below, and then she walked past him. The only sound in the world was her footsteps, and then even that was gone. 

And then, everything else returned.

Ren gasped for air, stumbling as momentum caught up with him. He whirled around, staring down the walkway towards where Oxymoron had left. But she was gone now, gone completely. Only Ren, standing in front of a small pile of glass, and his worried friends now pushing their way through Leblanc's entrance.

*********

It was silent in the attic. All previous excitement had melted away into raw tension, not helped by Ren's still cacophonous heart.

"What exactly just happened?" Ann asked. He could tell by the tone in her voice she wasn't in the mood for any bullshit; she sounded concerned, and kind, but firm.

"Oxymoron," he said, and the other Thieves flinched as one. "She was downstairs in the cafe. Sojiro said she just ordered a coffee, drank it and left when I got here. And she stole the broken glasses when she did. I realized, and I chased after her, and she..." He stared down at his hands. Helpless. Powerless. He felt a shudder tear through his chest. "She stopped time again. Destroyed the glasses. And told me to stop getting distracted. And then she just...fucking vanished."

Another silence. And then Ryuji's chair screeched across the attic as he stood up, hands balled into fists by his sides. "I'll kill her," he said, and the absolute fury in his voice was more terrifying than anything Oxymoron could have done. "I swear to god, I'll fucking–"

"Ryuji!" Makoto now, stern, glaring at the jock. "Stop. I understand you're upset. Trust me, I want nothing more than to find this woman and put my fist through her face. But she's gone now, and we need to focus on Ren's well-being – not just get angry on his behalf."

Ryuji almost looked like he was going to yell back, but he took one look at Ren and the anger melted off his face. "It's," he mumbled, and he sat back down, "it's just bullshit. This sucks, this whole thing is fucked."

"Yeah," Ren said, barely finding anything more to say. "It really is."

"Ren." Ann walked over and sat on the bed next to him. She reached out, testing the waters, and when he nodded she placed her hand on his shoulder. "What do you need? We're here for you, we've got your back."

A fuzzy shape pressed itself against his left arm with a similarly affirming purr.

What did he need, exactly? A deep breath, and a glance around at his friends. Something inside him clicked back into place. He didn't feel scared anymore, not really. Far closer to anger. "Okay," he said. "We've got a heart that still needs changing."

"You take priority–" Yusuke began, but Ren cut him off.

"We've already sent the calling card. We can't take that back, and we can't throw our infiltration away for my comfort." He glanced towards Makoto, and she refused to meet his gaze. "We can't leave Makoto behind. Not for something like this."

She smiled, even though she still wouldn't look his way.

"We could fight Kaneshiro with just the four of us?" Morgana offered.

Ren shook his head. "I'm okay. I promise, I'm okay." Another long, deep breath. "Hey, Makoto, catch." He fished the bundle of cloth out of his pocket and tossed it underhand to her.

She caught it, and rolled it over, one eyebrow raised. "Is this some sort of boxing wrap?"

"Oh!" Ren said. "I mean, I have no idea what it is. Got it in a parcel and I assumed it was for you."

Makoto unwrapped it, and tucked her right thumb into a loop at one end. "Looks like it," she mumbled, and began to wrap her hand. "I haven't used one of these in a while, but I took used to take self defenses classes, and they always made us wear these." It was sort of hypnotic, the speed at which she wove the cloth up and over and around and down again. Soon enough, she velcro'd the end against her palm and then rolled her wrist. "Huh. Feels pretty nice, actually."

"That design should bring some cognitive strength in the Metaverse," Morgana pointed out.

Makoto clenched her right hand into a fist, pressed it into her left palm, almost smirking. "Good."

Ryuji sighed, ran a hand through his hair. "Ren, you sure you're up to this? I'm not trying to be a jerk or nothing, I just..." He shrugged.

"I'm sure," Ren said. "I'll be with you all, so I'll be okay."

Ryuji nodded slowly. "Then, I won't slack. This time, I'll keep you safe for sure." He sounded so utterly sincere, Ren was worried he might break down right then and there. But he held steady.

"Alright, Phantom Thieves." He stood up, adjusting his glasses. "It's showtime."

█████  
After School  
Cafe Leblanc

The boy not currently in the black mask placed the pawn down with a resounding clack against the board, trembling fingers releasing their grip after a moment of hesitation.

“You’re angry,” the Trickster said, eyes looking over his options, not shifting to meet the other boy’s eyes.

“No shit,” the boy not currently in the black mask said with a scoff. “What was your first clue? That I stormed in here and demanded a chess match?”

The Trickster smiled, moving his knight out of its starting position. “What’s got you so worked up?”

“Don’t patronize me. You already know,” the boy fired back, moving another pawn, this one two spaces forward.

“Really?” The Trickster looked up, genuine surprise in his voice as he looked over the other boy’s expression to see if he was serious. The boy not currently in the black mask stayed fixated on the board. The Trickster averted his gaze, as well. “Out of everyone, you’re by far taking it the best.” Knight moved forward again, threatening the second pawn.

“Of course I am. That should come as no surprise. I’d resigned myself to this fate a long time ago.” The boy let out a dry, pained laugh, one that sent an ache through the Trickster’s heart that he’d never dare admit to. “Frankly, a part of me is overjoyed.” Another pawn moved forward one space, threatening the knight. Take a pawn, die to a pawn. Not a fair trade.

The Trickster moved his knight back, beating a retreat from the boy’s aggressive attacks. “You don’t deserve this. None of us do.” He was silent for a while before taking his hand off the piece. “We’re just kids, ████.”

The boy’s expression winced before returning to its normal, unfeeling neutral scowl. “You don’t shut up, do you? How many times are you going to push your morality on me?” The far pawn advanced another space. “I don’t want your fucking pity.”

The Trickster sighed. “I just don’t think you’re giving yourself enough credit,” he mumbled, advancing a pawn of his own at last. Forward, two spaces. “You like moving your pawns, huh?”

“I’ve always felt a camaraderie with them. They’re useless, aggressive, and they die when they’re no longer useful. I’ve never known anyone to mourn the loss of a pawn.” The boy gave a sad chuckle, seemingly satisfied with his own comparison, moving another of his pawns out of its starting position. He’d built up quite the wall, now, in a pyramid formation, so that each pawn threatened anything that approached them. Power in numbers, so that even pawns could take out anything that threatened them.

“I like pawns too. I can relate to finding them sympathetic,” the Trickster said with a small smile, moving his pawn another space forward, now face-to-face with the centermost pawn on the boy not currently in the black mask’s field. Two pawns, facing down one another, neither capable of making an attack. “They have to overcome great odds to reach the other end of the board. But once they make it into enemy territory, they have infinite potential. They can evolve and become whatever they need to be.”

That finally got a smile out of the boy, though the Trickster could hardly tell if it was amused or annoyed. “So, what? Even a pawn isn’t useless? There’s hope that even the weakest piece on the board can change?” Now that the back row of pieces was completely open, the boy slid a bishop across the board, into position, threatening the Trickster’s king. A move as aggressive as it was easily dodged.

“Check.”

The Trickster shook his head, smiling as he moved his king forward one space. “I’d say the pawn is the strongest piece on the board, myself. The king is overblown, some bloated ego with a lot of supposed importance, who gets to end the game when he dies, because he deems himself the most important. Despite all that, the king is no stronger than a pawn. Weaker, even.”

The boy not currently in the black mask smiled, watching intently as the Trickster’s finger left his piece. “In how it isn’t expendable?” he lulled, a cocky amusement in his tone.

The Trickster shook his head. “In its lack of potential. Unlike the pawn, the king can never change. It will always be itself.”

“And what a terrible thing it is to be stuck forever as yourself,” the boy snapped, eagerly and furiously grabbing ahold of his queen and placing it in a diagonal position from the Trickster’s king. “It seems you and I are not so lucky as to be pawns.” The boy scoffed as he stood from the small booth, heading for the door. “For all your talk of how you hate the king, you’ve happily embraced its role yourself, haven’t you?”

The Trickster hesitated, words caught in his throat. He didn’t have anything to say. The boy was right, all of his friends were right. He smiled sadly, examining the sorry state of the board.

“I’ll be whatever piece you want me to be when the time comes,” the boy said, an angry tired smile on his face that hurt so much more than his rage ever could. That hint of sympathy, of understanding, cut the Trickster more than any of his biting insults. The boy turned, shutting the door on his way out.

“Checkmate.”

6/24 – Friday  
After School  
Kaneshiro's Palace

During their last investigation, Morgana had likened Kaneshiro's Palace to a spiral. From that waiting room and the bloated falsity of Salvation at its entrance, all paths tightened, twisted and eternally descended. Even the unlit secret tunnel between Safe Rooms was more vertical than horizontal, a steep climb down to the Palace depths.

Finally, the Thieves stood before the unguarded elevator down to the Palace's lowest point.

"Kaneshiro's probably waiting down there for us," Mona said, planting himself firmly between Ren and the elevator. "So, what's the plan, Joker?"

Ren felt better. Tense, still a little jumpier than usual, but he was focused again. Something about just wearing his mask again, donning the garb of a Thief, being even slightly more than powerless here, that helped. He could fight. He _wanted_ to fight. "I think," he said, "if you all accept it, I'd like to split us into pairs. Mona and I taking point, I'll use Arsene and he can support me. Skull and Panther as our secondary frontguard, they can follow up if I falter. Then Queen and Fox as our mobile navigators, they're both sharp and fast enough to cover the whole field and make best use of the skill cards."

"We'd be staying out of danger then?" Queen asked.

"Unless you needed to rush in," Ren said, "then you should focus on just making sure we're informed. Stay on Johanna, keep you and Fox safe, and be ready to rush in if we need you."

Queen nodded, as did Fox, who immediately started passing out skill cards to the other Thieves.

"Hey Mona," Skull said, slipping a couple cards into his pocket. "Swap with me."

"What!?" Mona's fur ruffled. "Why!?"

Skull shrugged. "I just...don't wanna leave our leader defenseless. You're a kickass healer, but I'm better at guarding. If Joker gets overwhelmed or exhausted or whatever, I can get him out of danger."

Mona looked about to shoot back some furious remark, but Panther quickly cut in. "How about," she said, "instead of three pairs, we just have our navigators pair off and the rest of us fight together." She glanced towards Ren, pointed but still as if she was looking for confirmation.

And Ren nodded. "That's a good idea. Unless there are any objections, we'll go with Panther's suggestion then." Neither Mona nor Skull responded, they didn't exactly look ecstatic, but they did not object. "Okay." With that, Ren lead the way into the open elevator, and pushed the single button. The door closed behind them, and the elevator lurched downwards towards Kaneshiro's treasure chamber.

Silence.

"Hate elevators," Skull grumbled under his breath. "Stairs are worse but this still sucks."

"Oh," Panther said, "claustrophobia right?"

He just shrugged and bounced on the heels of his feet, mouth drawn in a tight line.

"We'll keep you safe," Ren said. "If anything goes bad, we'll protect you."

Skull still looked tense, but he smiled. "Yeah dude," he mumbled. "Of course you will."

A voice drifted from below. "–sure, Mister Kaneshiro? I would say current circumstances makes my offer far more valuable now then before." Something about it was almost familiar, but...not quite. The Thieves all seemed to be holding their breath, listening intently.

"Nice try, kid," Kaneshiro's Shadow now, clear despite the distortion in his voice. "I'm Junya fucking Kaneshiro, I can handle myself without your help."

"Who's he talking to?" Makoto wondered aloud.

A quiet, mocking laugh that echoed into the elevator and sent a shiver down Ren's spine. "Against the Phantom Thieves? You should be aware you're not their first target; and they're stronger than you might think."

"Still not interested," Kaneshiro replied. "I'm not about to sell my life's work to some idiot kid like you. Go fly off back to your papa now."

"You do realize," and that stranger's voice was furious now, filled to the brim with venom, "that I could simply kill you here and save myself the work."

The elevator lurched to a stop. "Well," Kaneshiro said, "you could do that. But then again–" And the metal doors slid open. "–I think you'd want to let me kill the Phantom Thieves."

Kaneshiro's treasure chamber was vast, rocky, cavernous, and lit only by pale neon lamps threaded across the jagged ceiling. The majority of the floorspace was taken up by a massive lake of ice, thick enough to prevent the light from reaching far into it. And at the center of that lake was an enormous ice statue of Kaneshiro, one hand outstretched, holding in his palm a glittering golden light – his Treasure.

And at the shore, just a few dozen feet away from the elevator, was Kaneshiro's Shadow. In front of him, a figure. Someone wearing an all-black outfit, with a tattered grey cloak. And when they turned around to face the Thieves, Ren could see his mask, pointed like an avian's beak, covering his entire head, with only two red-visored eyeholes and an opening for his mouth. "Oh," he said, disdain evident in his tone. "You all got here quicker than I thought. If you don't mind, please wait patiently. Mister Kaneshiro and I were in the middle of a conversation."

Ren didn't think. He was out of the elevator, walking towards the young man in the black mask. A roaring thunder in his ears. "**Arsene!**" he snarled.

"**Persona!**" the young man in the black mask retorted.

And dark struck dark between the two. A swirling oblivion tempest of clashing curses, no more vile than the next. By the time Ren could see the young man, his mask had reformed, continuing to cover his features.

The young man glanced over his shoulder. "Considering my offer now?" he asked Kaneshiro, almost humming the words.

"Kick rocks, kid," the Shadow replied, his expression somewhere between pissed and amused.

The young man shrugged. "Oh well," he said, "it was worth a try." And his hand went to his waist–

Ren drew Ryuji's pistol from his coat with trembling hands and pointed it at the young man. "Don't move," he said. "Don't you even dare."

The young man stopped moving. Stared at Ren with two cold eyes, mouth set in a firm line. "I think you're right, Mister Kaneshiro. If you could kill them," he grinned with his teeth, "that would be very appreciated. Allow us to discuss our offer at another time, then." A click, and the young man whipped his hand up, chucking something into the air.

Ren's gaze shot up, focusing on the spinning cylinder, that strange grey tube turning in midair. He didn't know for sure what it was, but he knew _exactly_ what it was intended to do. "Get down!" he yelled, and threw himself to the hard ground just as the flash grenade burst into a furious whine of light and sound.

It took a while for Ren's ears to finally stop ringing, and when they did, he found himself hefted back up onto unsteady feet by Skull and Panther. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"Don't mention it," Panther said. "Also, ow."

"Same," Skull wheezed.

Ren steadied himself, brushed the dirt from his outfit. "That guy get away?" he finally asked.

"He did," Fox replied. "He took the elevator back up before we recovered."

Ren forced himself to focus again. Kaneshiro, where was...

The Shadow was standing on the ice lake, staring up at his own statue. As if he was waiting for the Thieves.

"Joker," Queen said, eyes locked on Kaneshiro in the near distance. "Do you know who that was? That Persona user."

Ren paused. "A little," he admitted. "He's–"

She shook her head. "Tell us after. Right now, Kaneshiro is your target. Take his heart first."

Ren took a deep breath, and nodded. "Okay."

Fox, nearby Queen, gave Ren a quick nod before the two of them jogged off to the left, probably to find a better vantage point.

Ren carefully reached one foot out onto the ice, expecting it to be slick, but it had a surprising amount of traction. It felt more like a solid floor than actual ice. "Alright," he said, "let's finish this." And with that, four Thieves made their way onto the lake towards Kaneshiro's Shadow.

"You poor, dumb kids," the Shadow said as they got closer, his back still to them. "Thinking I'm evil. You don't even know how the world works."

"We know enough to know you're a creep and a half!" Skull retorted. "I'd say profiting off addicted kids and people with debt makes you pretty fucking evil." He braced his crimson pole over his shoulder, ready to swing.

"If I didn't profit off of them," he replied, "someone else would. Don't you see!" He raised his hands, as if praying to the statue of himself. "It's not me who's evil! It's this rotten society!"

"That doesn't give you the right to do whatever you want," Panther said. She clicked the button on her dagger, extending it into a whip.

Kaneshiro's Shadow shook his head. "You don't get it. I'm saving innocent lives. If it were anyone else, they'd milk that debt for every single penny. But I help poor lost souls get free of their burden. What's so wrong with that?"

"Stop trying to justify your abuse!" Mona snarled. He drew his blade and pointed it at Kaneshiro. "If you were really trying to help people, you'd absolve their debt in the first place. But if it doesn't line your pockets, it's not worth doing; isn't that right?"

Kaneshiro's Shadow was quiet, for a moment. He lowered his arms. "Money makes the world go round," he said, almost sing-song. Then, he laughed. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I really am just some sort of demon." His whole body warped, for a moment. Pulsed like a beating heart, spasming and then settling. "But I'm not going to let some snot-nosed brats boss me around."

Ren tensed. Slowly, he drew his blade from its sheath. "Junya Kaneshiro," he said. "We are the Phantom Thieves. And we are here to take your heart."

Kaneshiro's Shadow pulsed again as he burst into loud, raucous laughter. "Oh, that's right. I never did introduce myself properly, did I?" He turned towards them, his eyes closed, black ichor dripping from his lips down his chin. "I am the ruler of this world, the demon king of hell itself." He opened his eyes, those that had once been yellow, now a brilliant glowing crimson. "I am Beelzebub. And you are nothing but flies."

The illusion shattered. The Shadow that stood before them, that abomination of chitin and hatred, should not ever have been mistaken for a human. An enormous insectile form with a disgusting engorged abdomen, four arms with talon-like fingers, four wings sprouting from its back, a gnashing maw of metal teeth and two enormous compound red eyes, a necklace of skulls around his neck. Kaneshiro's Shadow raised one hand up, and the golden Treasure lurched out of his statue's grip, falling into his outstretched hand. The glow faded, solidified into a long staff made of a human spine, with a skull as its ornament. The eyes of that skull glowed gold, and Kaneshiro pointed it at the Thieves. "You are all," he bellowed in a voice far more distorted than before, "unworthy!"

The ice beneath Ren's feet burst. He flung himself forward, barely able to dodge out of the way, as a column of calcified spikes pierced the air behind his head.

"Joker!" came Mona's voice, and Ren whirled to see his surprised teammates on the other side of those spikes. From a second look, they weren't quite spikes, but the skeletal bars of a large cage, encircling the three Thieves.

"But you," Kaneshiro's Shadow continued, "little leader. You're quite the strong one, aren't you? Come on then, let's see how well you can fare. Maybe your friends will last long enough to watch you croak."

"Guys," Panther said, staring farther into the cage, her voice breaking. "We've got company!"

A skeletal hand, bursting from the ice below. And then, an entire form, a skeleton wrapped in darkness, chattering jaw and rambling step, and another four bursting out of the ice around it.

Ren's hand flew to his mask, Arsene's name on his lips, but Skull shook his head firmly. "Save your strength!" he said, and nodded towards Kaneshiro's Shadow. "He's the target. We'll keep each other safe, but you've gotta kick that guy's ass."

Ren's hand wavered. He didn't...he couldn't just... "Okay," he said. "Don't die, Skull."

Skull grinned. "And don't lose, Joker."

The roar of an engine. "Joker!" Queen and Fox, atop Johanna, skidded up to Ren. "Need a hand?" Queen asked.

Right. Right, it wasn't just him. Never. "Fox," Ren said, refusing to let his mind falter, "see if you can break the bars of that cage, get the others free. Queen, you're with me." And he turned back towards Kaneshiro's Shadow.

"Aye-aye, Joker!" Fox scrambled off Johana and out of the way.

"With pleasure." Queen dismissed her Persona and strode to Ren's side.

"And Miss Niijima too," the Shadow crooned. "As if that'll change much. We both know she's too much of a coward to do what needs to be done."

Ren grit his teeth, expecting a similar fury from his teammate, but Queen simply burst out laughing. "Kaneshiro," she said, finally, "I don't think I ever had the chance to thank you properly."

Neither Ren, nor apparently Kaneshiro, knew how to respond to that.

"If it weren't for you," she said, running a hand through her buzzed hair, "I never would have heard Johanna's call. I'm far more myself now, more than I have ever been in my life. And you're not wrong to call me a coward, you piece of shit." She was still smiling, but now Ren felt her anger, that rage bubbling off her. "I won't deny, you scum, that I've been been too afraid to act. I have been for years, not that it would take a thickheaded pig like you to tell that. But you're wrong about one thing." Queen raised her right hand, wrapped in that odd patterned cloth, and tightened it into a fist. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but Ren could swore he saw that pattern glowing. Was it letting off sparks? "If you think my previous cowardice will stop me from breaking your jaw for what you've done, you're more of a moron than I thought." And with that, she dropped into a dead sprint across the ice towards him.

Kaneshiro's Shadow shrieked, scrambling backwards, pointing his staff towards Queen. More bone spikes burst from the ice, blocking the way between her and him.

"**Arsene,**" Ren commanded, "clear her path!" One swing of his blade was all it took, and the spikes were razed.

Before Kaneshiro had a chance to attack again, Queen reached him, and he threw up all four arms in front of his face. With a furious cry that almost sounded like the roar of an engine, she slammed her fist into him.

Blue fire, like the solar flare of a cerulean star. The sickening crack of crumpling chitin. And Kaneshiro's Shadow was sent hurtling across the ice, slamming into the foot of his statue with enough force to send a spiderweb crack up its shin. The statue teetered for a moment, and then keeled over backwards, breaking at the ankles and then exploding across the ice with a thunderous crash.

Queen stood alone, panting, her right hand still wrapped in an otherworldly azure glow. Ren jogged over to her. "You alright?" he asked.

"Much," she said, a little strained, "much better now. Thank you. For...everything."

He nodded, a smile creeping onto his lips.

"Holy shit!" Panther yelled, from some twenty feet across the ice. Ren turned to see the other four Thieves making their way towards the pair. Panther in particular was grinning like an idiot. "That was so sick!"

"Fuck yeah it was!" Skull echoed, a similar grin on his face.

"You," came the strained voice of Kaneshiro's Shadow, "little bitch." Ren whirled back around to see the insectile demon lord stumbling back to his feet. Two of his arms lay limp by his sides, dripping black blood onto the ice, and his wings were buzzing ineffectually. "You dare raise your hand against me. Me!? Junya Kaneshiro!?" He gripped his bone staff with both claws and raised it above his head. "Why don't you all just **die already**!" A flicker at that staff's tip, a little purple flame. No bigger than a marble, but Ren felt his whole body chill at the sight. Kaneshiro's Shadow pointed his staff, and the flickering flame, at the Thieves.

"Uh oh," Mona said.

"**Mamudoon!**" The flame vanished.

Something shot across the ice towards them. Distorted air, like a heat wave, knocking aside the discarded and broken spikes, warping and twisting and Ren swore he could hear it screaming, a horrid hum that grew louder until it was deafening–

He was fine. Ren patted his chest, he was definitely alive. Judging by the confused sounds from the other Thieves, they were similarly okay and surprised to be so. And then, Ren felt a slight tug on the chain anchored in his chest, and he glanced up to see Arsene Dusk, simply floating there, holding that little purple flame in his talons.

"Such an attack is hardly a noble gesture," he said, and quenched the flame. "Now then, Beelzebub, allow me to return it to you in kind." Arsene grasped his cane with both hands, pulling the blade from within, pointing it at Kaneshiro's stunned Shadow. And then he stopped. Hesitated. Turned not towards Ren, but towards Queen. "Shall I strike him down, then?" he asked. "Return to him every ounce of suffering he inflicted upon you?"

Queen stared up at the Persona, looking lost for words. Then, she glanced over at the cowering Kaneshiro. "No," she said. "He deserves it, for everything he's done. To me, to Eiko. But if he dies, he can't absolve our debt. After that, he can rot for all I care."

Arsene nodded slightly. "I accept that mercy, such as it is." He sheathed his blade again. Then, he met Ren's perplexed gaze for just a moment, before vanishing back into his mask.

"You heard me," Queen continued, raising her voice, gaze locked on the Shadow. "You're done. Your whole stupid crime empire, all that debt you've bought, it's all over. Free everyone, and then turn yourself in."

Kaneshiro's Shadow said nothing, for a while. Then, he lowered his fearsome head. "Yes," he said. And the monster faded away. Just a man in a tattered gold and white suit, on his knees, holding a bone staff in one hand. "I just wanted to feel strong," he said, in such a small and pathetic voice. "I've been walked over my whole life. When people say you have to be born lucky, that's not true. I was born lucky, and I still got fucked over. It's a mean world, you've got to be mean too. That's the only way you survive."

"Stop sniveling," Queen snapped. "You're pathetic. That's just more justification, more reasons why you forgive yourself for hurting others. Stop hiding behind the world and take responsibility for your own cruelty!"

The Shadow did not reply.

"The world is cruel," Ren added. "None of us disagree with that. You should never have been allowed to hurt people how you did. But we're going to change that."

_The Thieves have successfully taken the heart of Japan_

"We're going to change this whole rotten society." It felt like another person was speaking through him, some other's confidence behind his words. "We'll take this country's heart!"

Kaneshiro smiled. "Aren't you just the little optimist?" And he tossed his staff towards them. It spun across the ice, sliding and coming to a rest by Queen's feet. "Fine. I've got nothing better to do than believe that. I've got no place in a good world, so I'll turn myself in." He began to glow, an odd pale light surrounding him. "Miss Niijima, consider your debt lifted. That Eiko girl's too; and everyone's. And I'm...sorry. For all that I've done." And with that, he vanished.

Queen picked up the staff, staring at the spot Kaneshiro had been like she wasn't sure what to do.

"Queen," Ren said. "Let's go. We've won."

She nodded, and looked down at the staff in her hands, at Kaneshiro's Treasure, as the ceiling crumbled and the ice began to splinter around them. "Alright. I'm right behind you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (For anyone who might think that blacked-out section seems a little different from my normal writing, you'd be correct because I didn't actually write that one! My amazing and wonderful friend Jane decided to write up a little Anachronism section and gave me permission to use it in this story. I'm so so overjoyed to share her spectacular writing with you all again.)
> 
> One year.
> 
> It's been twelve months since I posted the very first chapter of Deja Vu and what an absolutely insane year it's been. I don't think I can even articulate how much has changed, in my own life and for the world at large, so I'll save you the trip down memory lane. And I honestly didn't think, near the start of Covid, that a global pandemic would be the best environment for my creative output. The virus didn't help, but I definitely underestimated how much of a comfort and joy this story would become for me. So from the bottom of my heart, I want to extend my thanks to every single one of you who has stuck with me so far. Thank you.
> 
> I'd also like to extend an extra special thanks to some of those who have been the greatest inspirations for this story so far:
> 
> Izabellwit, whose detailed feedback has been absolutely divine, and whose own stories have given me so much motivation to continue writing and striving for growth.
> 
> Dave, my darling, who has been such a positive influence on my life in general, and whose joy for this story has kept me going when all else fails.
> 
> Jane, my very best friend, who has contributed so many amazing ideas and even some equally amazing writing to this story, and whose excitement is a constant font of passion and inspiration for me.
> 
> Ralu, Jenny, Rhela, Scyler, Sukie, Nanre and Quinn; my friends, advisors, both regular and inconsistent readers, no less helpful and so very wonderful. 
> 
> Being able to share this story with the people I care about, and with all of you, has been a bright spark of joy amidst the absolutely absurd amount of stress I've been shouldering. So, again, thank you for letting me do so.
> 
> The last time I made a one-year anniversary chapter on a fanfic, it was followed immediately by an indefinite hiatus. I have no plans to repeat that here. Nothing is certain, but I have far too many plot points still left unresolved, and too much of a story still left to tell. And I hope to see you all next week for Chapter 35.
> 
> ([(I am still looking for somewhere to live btw.)](https://myosotis-horizon.tumblr.com/post/631274445572603904/please-help)


	35. Justice, Faith and Phantoms

6/25 – Saturday  
The Twelfth Hour  
Everywhere And Yet Right Here

The boy not currently in the black mask was sitting in an uncomfortable metal chair, at an uncomfortable metal table, in an uncomfortable metal room, with bloodstained medical bandages wrapped tight around the right side of his face, covering up his freshly injured eye.

The Trickster closed the door behind him, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Let me guess, you're amused by my state?" the boy asked, spite dripping in every syllable. He massaged his raw wrists with exaggerated woe. "You're crueler than you look."

"No, sorry," the Trickster replied. "Just a bit of irony." He sat down across the table from the boy. "I've been having these weird dreams ███ █████████████ ██████ ███████████ ███████████ ██████████████████████ ███████████ ████████████ ████████ ██████████████ ███████████████████ ████████████████████ ██████████████████ ███████████████ ██████████████████ ████████████████ ██████████ ████████████████████ ██████████ ██████████████████████ █████████████ █████████████ ███████████ ███████████████ ███████████████ ██████ ██████ ███████████ █████████ ████████████ █████████████████ you killed my mom!" The Trickster's sister stared at the boy through the tears that sparkled in her eyes. "I don't care what everyone else says, I'm never going to forgive you!"

The Trickster said nothing. He could have, but it wasn't right, wasn't his choice to make for her.

The boy stared at her, and reached up to tighten the tie around his neck. "I'll accept that," he said. "I don't believe I asked for your forgiveness. I neither want nor deserve it." He chuckled without humor. "Hate me, and I think we'll both get through this easier." And with that, he ████████ ████████ █████████ █████████████████████████ █████████████ ███████████ ████████ ████████████ ██████ ██████████ ██████ █████████ ██████ ████████████ ██████ ███████████ █████████████████ ███████████████ █████████████████ █████████ ██████████ ██████████ ████████ ████████████████ ███████████████████ ██████████ ███████ █████████ ██████████ ████████████ █████████ ████████████ ████████████ ████████ ████ ██ █████████████ ███ ███████████ lifted the glass jar and shook it slightly, jostling the dusty blue glass shards inside.

"Careful," the Trickster warned. "That's my name, you don't want to break it."

The boy not currently in the black mask stared at him, as if he was a complete idiot. "It's already broken," he said, deadpan. "You do realize that, yes?"

The Trickster shrugged. "I'm not the witch here. I don't know how these rituals work, but Oxymoron █████████ ██████ ████ █████ ████ ████ ██████ ███████ ██████████████ ████ ███████████ ██████████████████ █████████████ ██████████ █████████ ██████████ ████████ ████████████ ████████████████ ██████████ ███████ ████████████ ██████████ ███████ ████████████ ██████ █████████ ████████████████ ████████████ ██████ █████ ██████ shoved the Trickster as hard as he could.

He stumbled back, blinking, too shocked to even react.

"You," the boy in the broken black mask said, "fucking **idiot.**" He swept his arms out to either side, and was momentarily drowned out by thunderous crash of a falling star obliterating a building behind him. "Your friends are putting their lives on the line to buy you time, and you have the fucking audacity to show up _now_!?"

"I can't let you all just die alone!" he snapped back.

The boy grit his teeth and jabbed a finger at the Trickster's chest. "You were the one who told us it was hopeless in the first place! And now you show up to, what, extend our lives for another few minutes?"

"Hopeless or not," he replied, "I'm the leader of the Phantom Thieves. If they're fighting, I should–"

The boy in the broken black mask slapped him. The Trickster couldn't say a word. He just lifted a hand to his stinging cheek, staring at the boy.

"Wake up!" he snarled. "The world is dying, and you've already made the call. Over and over, you told us..." He trailed off, rolling his one good eye, and then whirling to plant a bullet directly in the forehead of an advancing Shadow. It crumpled, and he turned back to the Trickster. "You said you would rather preserve hope for another world than struggle to save this one. And yet you show up here, trying to win both battles at once?"

"I can't," the Trickster said, and he could hear his own pathetic voice in his ears, "I can't just stand by and do nothing while you die."

The boy with the broken mask stared at him. Emotionless. And then he reached out a boot, drawing a line between them in the ash on the ground. He pointed his pistol at the Trickster and cocked the hammer. "Cross this line then," he said. "And I'll kill you myself."

The Trickster said nothing for a moment. "You haven't killed me yet," he said, "despite what you've threatened."

The boy laughed, furious and cold. "Do you care to bet on that? Every time, you've stopped my hand, but this time it's not for me." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder, at the chaos of downtown Shibuya, at the Earth's final bulwark against the apocalypse. "They're expecting you to be dead. So, why not at my hand instead of hers? I hardly think they'll have much time to be angry at me as their world burns to the ground." He smirked. "Turn tail, Joker. Give up this fight. You've cast your role, now _play it_."

It was quiet between them. "I'm sorry," the Trickster said, finally. "You deserve better–"

"**Amamiya**!"

Ren started in place. His hand was clutching his shirt over his heart, his breath was shallow in his ears. A dozen pairs of eyes were on him, including Ann's, and beyond her, the equally concerned and irritated Kawakami.

"Nurse," he said, and even that word felt like prying breath from a vice.

Kawakami sighed, and nodded. "Go ahead," she said. "Just try not to throw up in the hallway."

Ren tried to steady himself as he jammed his pencil case and notebook into his bag, then lifted it to let Morgana slip inside from his desk, and then stood and practically sprinted out the door. He wasn't aiming for the nurse's office, just a quiet spot in the hallway, just desperate to be out of sight, just _somewhere_.

He almost tripped down the stairs, leaning back against the wall between staircases, struggling to breathe, gasping and panting and light headed.

"Ren," Morgana mewled, "the panic meds, here!"

Right, right, right. Ren grabbed the bottle from the bag, from Morgana's paws, and struggled with the cap for far longer than he wanted to. Pop, and he shook out a capsule into his hand and then half-threw it into his mouth.

It tasted awful. He swallowed as hard as he could, hoping the taste would leave, but somehow the moment it went down his throat, some foul stench shot back up directly into his brain–

He was lucid.

His heart was pounding, his chest felt tight, his brain hurt, and he was lucid. Ren shook his head, cringing at the taste still in his mouth. Indescribably bitter.

Morgana poked his head out from the bag. "Are you okay?" he asked, so very concerned.

"I'm okay," Ren said, a little quiet, as his throat began to unwind its tension. "I'm okay." He took a deep breath in, and out. "Ow."

Mona nodded, but didn't look exactly satisfied. "What happened? You just spaced out there, and then you started freaking out. It was like you didn't even hear me."

Ren closed his eyes, keeping his breath steady, rubbing his temples. "I don't know," he mumbled. "It was like the previous memories, but just...all at once. Jumbled up, like my brain was trying to remember everything at the same time."

"That sounds awful," Morgana said, frowning. "I'm so sorry, Ren."

He smiled softly, and reached out to ruffle Morgana's fur. "I'm okay," he repeated.

"Ren?" a confused voice from the floor above him.

Ren started, and Morgana shot back into his bag. He leaned over, staring at the red-haired girl who had stopped halfway down the stairs. "Hi Kasumi," he replied. "Are you...do you not have class right now or something?"

She shook her head. "Bad anx-iety," she said. "Some of my teachers let me leave early so I don't have a panic attack."

Ren blinked. "I didn't know that was an option."

Kasumi scrambled down the last few steps. "My dad had to get a note from Mister Maruki," she explained, "and my coach and talk with Principal Kobayakawa." She swung her arms back and forth, her breath catching oddly for a moment.

"Ah," Ren said. He didn't have a coach. He could maybe get Sojiro to talk to Kobayakawa, but there was no way in hell he'd feel comfortable enough to ask for that. "Wish it was easier," he said, out loud.

She nodded, then started. "Oh! What are you doing here then Ren?"

He paused. How to explain this... "Panic attack," he decided. "Remembered a lot all at once. Uh, I'm okay now. Just taking a moment."

Her expression went from calm to concerned in an instant. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, and shifted in place. "Um, Mister Maruki says that it's not a good idea to go back to class right away, after you panic."

"Alright," he said, "I'll take that advice then. Wouldn't wanna worry him, or you." Ren reached up and twisted a lock of hair between his fingers. "I'm not really sure what to do, then."

Kasumi brightened up. "You could come with me! Whenever I get nerv-ous like this, I go to Mister Maruki's office. He always writes a note for me so I don't get in trouble. I bet he'd write one for you too!"

He blinked. Oh. "Cool," he said. "Uh, lead the way."

She nodded, flapping her hands a little as she shot down the rest of the staircase. Ren had to rush a little to keep up with her excited pace; she walked incredibly quickly without even trying. It didn't take long to reach Maruki's office, but by the time they did, Ren had already worked up a sweat. Kasumi though, didn't seem so much as winded.

"How are you so fast?" he asked, wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"Endurance training!" she chirped, and then started to open the door to Maruki's office. Kasumi stopped, then quickly closed the door, and knocked twice.

Ren could hear a muffled laughter from inside. "Come on in, Kasumi. Thank you for being polite."

She opened the door and slipped inside. "I hope that it is alright," she said, stumbling over her words for a moment before cutting herself off with a deep breath, "but I bought someone else with me."

Ren, before she had to explain further, walked inside and closed the door behind him.

Maruki was at the desk at the office's far wall, bent over some paperwork. His confused expression lit up into a surprised smile as soon as he saw Ren. "Oh, Ren!" He ran a hand through his messy hair. "I'd been meaning to let you know you could stop by even when you didn't have an appointment, but I kept forgetting." Maruki beamed at Kasumi. "Thank you very much for letting him know for me."

Kasumi bounced on the heels of her feet and giggled. "Yep!"

"Thank you," Ren said, though he wasn't exactly sure which one of them he was thanking.

Maruki motioned to the two couches. "Go ahead and sit down. I've got a few more forms to fill out, but then I can check in with you both. There's apple juice in the cooler if you want any."

Ren sat down on the patient couch, only to notice that Kasumi had done so as well. She started, probably just noticing it too.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said.

"Do you want me to move?" he asked, almost speaking over her.

She shook her head. "No, no, it's alright. Do you want me to move?"

He shook his head. "No worries. I trust you."

And that knocked a big grin onto her face. "Okay," she said. And she rested her hands in her lap and stared at the far wall, kicking her feet a little.

Ren leaned back, sinking into the couch, and let out a long breath. He shifted his bag from his side to his lap, hugging it close. He could feel a slight purr emanating from within, and all the tension dripped out of his posture, down his spine and into nothing. "This sucks," he mumbled. "Forgetting stuff sucks, but it's like remembering sucks even more."

Kasumi nodded slowly. "Yeah," she said. She hesitated a moment. "Are you scared to remember? Like that you'll remember bad things?" Her voice was lower, quieter, but she didn't seem to be trying to keep Maruki from hearing her. At a glance, the therapist was focused intently on his paperwork.

"I've already remembered a few bad things," Ren admitted. "Good things too, but a whole lot of bad. And I feel like the bad sticks with me more." The world ending, stars screaming as they fell from the sky, a friend assuring their own demise, a smoking gun and a boy falling.

"I'm sorry," she said. Kasumi glanced at him, an odd knowing sadness behind her eyes, and then turned her gaze back to the far wall. "I haven't remembered any bad stuff yet. I don't know if that's better, but if I'm really tr-aumat-ized, then I should start remembering bad soon too."

He wished he had an answer. A solution. Something. But if he did, he wouldn't be in the same boat. "Would you rather not remember the bad things?" Ren asked. "If you could choose not to."

She seemed to consider that. "I don't know. If I never remembered the bad stuff, I might never know what happened to her."

'Her,' that's right, it was Kasumi's sister that she'd forgotten. Ren let the silence hang as he searched for the right words to say. "I think, for me, I'm scared that I'll end up...just, not remembering something that's important for my life right now. Like a lesson, or something." He shrugged. "Maruki said I should be holding onto stuff, even if I don't remember it. But I don't know, I'm still worried."

"Hm." She kicked her legs off the side of the couch. "Well, do you remember more important things from the good memories, or from the bad ones?" It almost sounded like a leading question, but Ren got the feeling she was being earnest.

And that...hm. He leaned back, staring at the ceiling. The more he thought about it, the more the lines in his head seemed to blur. Good and bad, useful and useless. It wasn't exactly clear which was which. The future apocalypse, those broken bonds and the fate of Anachronism's world – but the doomed who fought for it, that strength of will and love and the line drawn in the ash.

Those memories like scars, so many across his heart.

And a scar is a death avoided.

"I don't know," he said, finally. "It's weird. Like every time I remember a bad thing, there's a good part to it too. Not just _that_ I remembered it, but something that makes me feel...just, like it's all gonna be okay."

"That sounds nice," Kasumi said, a little smile in her voice. "Do you think..." She shifted in place. Like she didn't want to ask.

"When you remember," Ren said, not waiting for the question, "if it hurts, and you can't find anything good, then you'll still have me." He quickly added "and Maruki, and stuff. But...you're not alone. And I think you'll remember a whole lot of good, even with the bad. Your sister loved you, right?"

Kasumi didn't answer. Ren glanced back down to see her wiping something from her eye, an odd expression on her face. "You're very kind," she muttered. Kasumi reached out, and then hesitated, her hand sort of shaking. Finally, she placed it very gently on Ren's shoulder. "You've got me too," she said. "If it gets bad, and you rem-emember bad stuff."

He wanted very badly in that moment to hug her, but he didn't. She was clearly nervous enough just having her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you," he said.

6/26 – Sunday  
Afternoon  
Cafe Leblanc, Attic

Ann arrived to the meeting first. She sat on the couch in the attic and stared at Ren, patient but stoic, refusing to prompt him. They were on the same page, after all.

"More memories," he explained. "Anachronism's stuff. Like, I saw that guy in Kaneshiro's Palace, and I think it just..." He gestured at nothing, and then shrugged. "Like, all at once." He reached down and gently ruffled Morgana's fur. The feline in his lap yawned and leaned into his hand. "I found out some stuff about him a couple days ago, and I was planning on telling you all anyway after we changed Kaneshiro's heart, but then apparently–" Ann put a hand up and Ren stopped.

"Wait till everyone else is here," she said, with a soft smile. "So you don't have to repeat yourself."

He nodded. "Right. Okay."

Ann leaned back against the couch, letting out a long breath. "So, where'd you rush off to yesterday anyway? I checked the nurse's office after class, but I didn't see you there. Did you get sent home?"

"Oh," Ren said, "no, uh, I spent some time with a friend." In Maruki's office, obviously, but...confidentially. "We ended up talking for a while, and I think I lost track of time."

"A friend?" she prompted. "Like, not a Thief?"

"Not a Thief," he confirmed. "Her name's Kasumi Yoshizawa, she's a freshman."

Ann's brow furrowed for a moment. "Doesn't ring a bell." Then she paused. "Yoshizawa though...I feel like I've heard that name before."

"Good Morning Japan," Ren said, and her face lit up with recognition.

"Oh!" Ann said. "Fuck, right, yeah! The director's name was Yoshizawa something or other. Your friend's dad?"

"Probably," Ren replied. "Been sort of forgetting to ask her."

She chuckled. "Small world." The chime of the door downstairs, and the faint sound of talking. Even muffled by distance, Ren could hear Ryuji's excited voice as clear as day. "Well, that sounds like everyone else is filing in." Ann glanced his way. "Ren...I won't ask if you're okay, cause I know you're going to say yes, but would you tell me if you weren't?"

"Of course," he said, then corrected himself at her strict gaze, "yes, I'd tell you. This is all crazy, and it's more than I can process and probably more than any of you could process either." He ruffled Morgana's fur again. "But being in over my head doesn't mean I'm helpless." Ren chuckled. "I can't even logic out the reason. All I know is, no matter what, I've got you all. You're not gonna let me give up, or get hurt, or die." The word left his mouth before he could stop it. He cleared his throat. "We're gonna be okay. I might just be crazy here, but I just keep thinking about that we're three-for-three, and I'm pretty sure we can make it all the way to the end."

Ann nodded slowly. "What you said in the palace, about us 'taking this country's heart' or whatever..."

"We're going to," Ren replied. "I mean, we don't have to, but I'm pretty sure we've got everything we need, should we decide on that." He locked eyes with her. "And no matter what happens, I'm not giving up."

"Hm," she said. And she smiled. "I like that answer, Ren."

*********

"Couple days ago," Ren began, still sitting on the bed, the other Thieves having formed a small semicircle with their chairs and the couch, "Yu introduced me to one of his friends, who's sort of a consultant for the SRU. And, I guess before I say anything else, I want to make something about that clear." He took a pause, making sure he could articulate this properly. "I think Mitsuru is a good person. Makoto, Yusuke, I know you two never met her, but I feel like her heart is in the right place."

"Sorta got the same impression here," Ryuji said. "I mean, she's a booro...buh...burro..."

"Bureaucrat?" Makoto asked.

Ryuji snapped his fingers. "Yeah, that. But I bet she meant it when she said she wanted to save the world and stuff."

"Exactly," Ren said. "Myself, Ryuji, Ann and Morgana had decided before to stay on friendly terms with the SRU, while continuing to work independently. But," he nodded to Yusuke and Makoto in turn, "with two new Thieves, I feel it's appropriate to revisit that topic of discussion. We decided the Phantom Thieves only operate unanimously, and I feel like I've been neglecting that." He twisted a couple strands of hair between his fingers. "It's unfair to assume that you both share our point on view on this. And while my opinion hasn't exactly changed, it's possible Ryuji, Ann or Morgana's has."

Ann shook her head. "I mean, mine hasn't. I still don't like the idea of taking orders from a bunch of adults, even if they're good people."

"Same here," Morgana chimed in. Ryuji mimicked with a thumbs-up.

"There's no pressure to agree," Ren added. "If there's any dissenting opinions, I'd like to hear them."

Yusuke glanced at the contemplative Makoto before clearing his throat. "I for one," he said, slowly, as if he were choosing his words carefully, "support the Phantom Thieves' independence. As you say, I've never met this Mitsuru woman, but I don't feel as if I need to." He smiled. "I trust you all. I have no reason to believe your judgement is anything other than sound, and I doubt I would feel differently. I can't imagine any impression of the SRU that would change my opinion on that. We have acted of our own accord, for our own reasons, and I see little reason to change that."

Makoto took a longer pause, staring at the ground, her chin in her hands. "I don't disagree with your decisions," she said, "but I do have a potential concern."

"I'd love to hear it," Ren said.

She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again. "No, actually, that's dependent on an assumption." Makoto finally lifted her gaze to Ren. "I'd like to know something, before I address the SRU. I know that Oxymoron's intentions aren't clear to you, and you don't know what exactly she wants of us, but there's something about the way that you've talked about this that makes me think you know what happens if we fail."

"Oxymoron turns back time–" Ren began.

"No," she interrupted, "I mean what _happens_. You don't know specifically, that's fine, but I need to know the stakes of what we're dealing with here. Is Oxymoron just power-hungry enough to turn back time for the sake of some sort of boon, or are we dealing with..." She didn't finish. Simply left the implication hang in the air.

He could claim plausible deniability. Ren knew he could. It had been easy enough to avoid the full story, to simply file it away as yet another 'unimportant' fact that his friends were leaving to him to sort out. But being asked directly? He wouldn't dare obscure the truth. "The latter," he said. "Anachronism's memories are fuzzy, and I'm still getting mostly bits and pieces, but I've already seen his ending. And what he failed to prevent. I'm willing to go into as much detail as you like, but I'm not going to dump that on your laps unless you really want to know, right now, exactly what happens if we fail."

Silence.

Makoto sighed, running a hand along the buzzed part of her hair. "Sorry," she said. "You're right, I..." She laughed. "I don't think I do. Not yet. Even if it was just me that you told...I'm not ready for that, you're right." It was as if the room let out a long, tense breath. "But the reason I asked isn't just curiosity. I want to know if we plan on working with the SRU in the future. If this is a matter of life or death, or something worse, _then_ do the Phantom Thieves join in full cooperation?"

Ren would have waited for the others to answer first, but all eyes in the room turned to him. "If it's up to me completely," he said, "then yes. Changing hearts is one thing, but I think the Thieves and the SRU's priorities might become completely aligned in the next months. When that happens, I'll likely ask us all to discuss again whether we work alongside the SRU. And at that point, I'll probably vote for an alliance."

Makoto nodded. "Understood. Then, for the moment, I have no dissension to voice."

Another silent pause to make sure everyone had a chance to speak, and then Ren continued. "Yu Narukami, the Shadow Operative that Ryuji, Ann, Morgana and I met before, introduced me to a friend of his a few days ago, before we went into Kaneshiro's Palace. He's sort of a consultant for the SRU, but it seems like he and Mitsuru are on tense terms. And furthermore, I feel like if we felt we needed the assistance of other Persona users but could not trust the SRU, then there's no doubt in my mind that he, and Yu, and probably a few others, would be more than willing to go against Mitsuru to support us. Should it come to that." He gave everyone else a moment to absorb that. "His name is Naoto Shirogane, and I'm happy to pass on his contact information to any...of you..." Ren trailed off, raising an eyebrow at Makoto's inexplicable shocked expression.

"You met," she said, her voice a little shaky, "_the_ Naoto Shirogane. You got an offer of support from **the** fucking Detective Prince?!"

Yusuke's eyebrows practically shot off his face, Ann similarly letting out a low, impressed whistle. Ryuji however, looked utterly clueless. "Wait, wasn't that Akechi guy supposed to be the prince of detectives or whatever?"

"Goro Akechi," Makoto corrected, "has been heralded as the second coming of the Detective Prince. A title that was originally given to a small-town nobody who single handedly rocketed from middle school to a position as a police detective." She laughed, a little manic, and ran a hand through her hair. "I mean, he quit the force a few years ago, and sort of dropped off the face of the planet. But, Ren, you're telling me he gave you his _number_."

"Yes?" he said.

"Cool," she said. "Uh, continue."

He smiled, though it faded fairly quickly. "Well, beyond him just introducing himself, he actually told me about something that the SRU's been sort of keeping from us." And that knocked any lingering excitement from the room. "I'm pretty sure just for the sake of wanting to handle it themselves, but...that Persona user in the black mask, the one in Kaneshiro's Palace. They've run into him before."

"Is he like one of them, or something?" Ann asked. "Like a former Shadow Ops member? Miss Yukari was wearing an all-black outfit too."

Ren shook his head. "Not that I know of. To the best of my knowledge, and theirs, they've only met him once before, in Mementos." He took a deep breath. How, exactly, was he supposed to explain this? "Well, okay, there's sort of two things about him that I know. One of them is what Naoto told me: it's likely he's causing mental shutdowns."

"Holy shit," Ryuji muttered, and the rest of the Thieves looked just as shocked.

"The SRU saw him murder a man's Shadow in Mementos," Ren continued, "and that same man had a mental shutdown a few days later. Naoto has idea what his motivations are, or if he's working alone, but it stands there's a Persona user in a black mask running around the Metaverse causing mental shutdowns. And I'm almost positive it's the same guy we saw two days ago."

"It seemed like he was trying to make a deal with Kaneshiro," Yusuke said, brow furrowed, "some sort of partnership."

"Or he was threatening to make Kaneshiro have a mental shutdown," Makoto added. "It sounded more like extortion than a partnership to me."

"Could be either," Ren said. "I don't know."

"You said you know two things about him?" Morgana prompted.

Ren nodded. "I had a whole bunch of memories all hit me at once yesterday. And I sort of realized...that I've seen the guy before." He tangled his fingers together, running the next words through his head over and over. "He's in Anachronism's memories. Not just a few either, he's in a _lot_ of them." Ren took another long, deep breath. "I don't know when, or why, but I think he joins the Phantom Thieves."

It was if all breath stopped. Silence in the attic, an odd and motionless silence. If it wasn't for the chirping of birds through the open window, he might have been concerned that time had stopped again.

Ann spoke again first. "Did Anachronism trust him?"

Ren thought about that, tried to piece some clarity out of the fogged recollections. "Um, probably not. I think Anachronism shot him in the head. He survived, and I think he got arrested or something. I don't know, it's all...vague. Either way, I'm pretty sure that Anachronism considered him an ally, but he also hated him? I have no fucking idea why."

"So uh," Ryuji said, running a hand through his hair, "honest question: does that mean we have to work with a fucking murderer or something?"

"No," Ren said, firmly. "Anachronism did, and I don't know why, but I also know he failed. He said, in one of the letters that he wrote, that I wouldn't make the same mistakes as him. If working alongside the black-masked Persona user was one of his mistakes?" Ren's fingers clenched against each other. "Then I won't repeat it."

6/26 – Sunday  
Evening  
Cafe Leblanc

Ren felt like his eyes might glaze over, staring at the chess board in front of him, as if trying to pull some secret meaning from the pieces, some sort of strategy that might make itself clear to him.

"White moves first," Akechi said, sounding on the verge of impatient.

"Right," Ren said, "yeah, I know, just...been a long time since I've played."

"I was almost worried you had no experience," the young man noted, with no shortage of condescension in his tone. "You do know the rules, don't you? I could tell you what all the pieces do, if you wished."

Ren chuckled. "No thanks, I'm not twelve." With a little thoughtful hum, he reached over and picked up the second-to-rightmost pawn, shifting it two spaces forward.

Akechi smirked. "Ah, the grob attack, is it?" At Ren's blank stare, he elaborated. "You're attempting to open up a space for your bishop to enter the fray. And not only any bishop, but the more deadly of the two, the one that can naturally put me in check should my king remain motionless. It's quite a controlling move, and an aggressive one." Akechi smirked. "But many would call it a novice trap." He plucked the pawn in front of his queen, and moved it two spaces forward. "One that thinks only of your own strategy, and has no consideration for your opponent's."

"And what would they say about your move, then?" Ren replied, looking intently at the board again.

"A natural response," Akechi said, and did not elaborate.

"Hm," Ren said. "Your right bishop can move now too." Maybe he was planning to chase Ren's across the board. Or, merely threatening if Ren got too cocky. His fingers hovered over his right bishop, but he moved them over to the pawn in front of his king and moved it a single space forward.

"I see," Akechi mumbled. "If I take your pawn, you'll take my bishop. Shifting to a defensive play the moment you're called out...you're more spineless than I thought, Second-Year." He hummed for a moment, thinking through his next move. "I suppose I might as well limit your options." He lifted his left knight, placing it within leaping distance of both Ren's advance pawn and his own. "There."

Ren couldn't help but chuckle. "What was that about a defensive play?" He picked up his right bishop and shifted it all the way over to the other side of the board, one space from the wall. "Check."

Ren would have expected Akechi's surprise, or his anger, but Akechi merely sighed. "And yet again, all it takes is a goad, and you've wasted a play. You continue to disappoint me." With that, he moved one of his pawns a single space forward, both blocking and threatening Ren's bishop.

Ren raised an eyebrow, shifting his bishop back into the wall, remaining on the same diagonal line as Akechi's king. "How is it wasted? Now I've got your king on lockdown."

"You're welcome to think so," he replied. Akechi took the second-to-right pawn and moved it up two spaces, once again threatening Ren's bishop.

Ah. Yeah, that would do it. Ren reached over to take the bishop once more, but paused. "Wait, no." And he grabbed his active pawn, moving it one space forward, threatening Akechi's knight. "There. One for one, if you think that's worth it."

And that brought a smile to Akechi's lips. Not quite the same as the smirk he'd had before. This one seemed a little more honest. "Clever. I like the way you think." With that, he slid his right bishop over to where Ren's pawn had been, threatening Ren's queen, backed up by his knight. "One for one, was it? I'll let you pick."

Take his knight, lose his own queen. Take his bishop, lose his own queen. And the second he stopped threatening Akechi's pieces, he'd lose his bishop. "Ouch," he mumbled.

Akechi chuckled. "You're welcome to surrender, if this is all too stressful for you."

Ren broke into a grin. "You kidding? It's just getting good." He moved a pawn forward one space, protecting his queen and threatening Akechi's bishop.

Akechi seemed a little taken aback by that. He paused, carefully considering his next move, then he moved his bishop back against the wall, out of danger. A trade still on the table.

Hm. Ren didn't like the idea of trading, but it wasn't looking like his bishop was long for this world no matter what. So, he might as well be a little bold with it. He took his bishop, moving it off the wall and then taking one of Akechi's pawns.

Akechi had...an odd, physical reaction to that. Almost repulsion, or shock. He blinked, and looked up at Ren, and then down at the board. Without a word, he moved his active knight out of danger, shifting it over in front of his queen.

Ren could take the remaining pawn now threatening his bishop, but that was guarded by a knight. So he backed his bishop to the wall once again.

Still silent, Akechi moved his leftmost pawn forward a space.

"Can't help but notice," Ren said, moving his now threatened pawn forward a space – still threatened, but now by a pawn that would expose Akechi's king if moved, "that you haven't taken a single one of my pieces yet."

Akechi immediately moved his bishop backwards, taking Ren's pawn. "Haven't I?" he said, dryly.

"And what was that about falling to goads, exactly?" Ren asked, moving one of his pawns forward to prevent Akechi's bishop from safely threatening his queen again.

Akechi didn't answer, merely moving his leftmost pawn another space forward. 

There weren't any clear moves, nor threats to account for. Rather than attack again, Ren moved his left knight out, insurance in case his bishop against the wall was threatened again.

Wordless, Akechi moved his bishop a single space, blocking but neither threatened nor threatened by Ren's farthest pawn.

Ren paused. What was his plan? Maybe something with his rook? This was a lot of moves just for that, and only Ren's knight was exposed from the front. He moved his rightmost pawn forward a single space.

Akechi, sure enough, advanced his left rook two spaces.

"Are you silent because you're angry," Ren asked, curiosity getting the better of him, "or are you just that focused?" He moved his second-to-leftmost pawn forward a space. Maybe he could sneak his left bishop in while Akechi was focused on his rook.

"You'll see." There was no emotion in his voice. Akechi slid his rook over to position it in on the same vertical line as Ren's king.

Hm. He was definitely up to something. Some sort of future blitz on Ren's king with his inactive bishop? Might as well force his hand. Ren took Akechi's pawn with his active knight.

Akechi responded immediately, taking Ren's knight with a pawn.

Bingo. Now there was only a knight standing between Ren's bishop and Akechi's king. He slid his other bishop to the same wall, both next to each other, locking off two lanes. Now, he was free to slowly advance his pawns, and start whittling down his foe's defenses.

And Akechi burst out laughing. Ren started, staring at the young man, lost to whatever humor he'd found. Akechi moved his middle pawn forward a single space. "The game is over now. A valiant effort, but you should concede now if you value your dignity."

Ren blinked. "You don't even have me in check. I've still got plenty of moves left."

"You're more than welcome to extend this game, if you wish," Akechi said. He leaned back, stretching out in the booth, cracking his neck. "But you've lost. You had four moves with which to block me, and you failed to do so." He reached over, tapping his queen, active rook, active bishop, and the pawn he'd just moved, in turn. "You now have no way of blocking these four. One of them, certainly, and perhaps even two, but not all four. And they _will_ put you in checkmate."

Ren stared at the board. That couldn't be right. He could still...no, that wouldn't....what if...huh. "Looks like it," he said. "Good game." He slowly, carefully, lowered his own king onto the board.

"Yes," Akechi said. He took a deep breath in, and out. Something odd, distant in his expression.

Ren started gathering up the pieces, arranging them back in their proper spots on the board.

"Well," he said, "I suppose..." And he trailed off. "What, exactly, are you doing?"

Ren glanced up at the boy's perplexed expression. "I'm setting up for another game? I mean, I guess I should have asked first." He put down the pieces he was still holding and addressed Akechi directly. "Rematch?"

Akechi just stared at him, for a long few seconds. Then, he smiled, sort of surprised and yet honest. "Very well. Let's see if you can do any better this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week late on this chapter, sorry about that. I ended up getting bombarded by notifications from a bunch of t-rfs reblogging one of my posts with the expected assortment of slurs and threats, so I got knocked off my schedule pretty hard. I've bounced back now, thankfully. Getting to actually sitting down and write this chapter helped a LOT. I'll have to wait and see how you all feel about it, but I'm really happy how it turned out. And now, there's only a single chapter between us and, well, a very particular young man's birthday. I am...so unreasonably excited for that.


	36. Emperor, Temperance, Strength, Phantoms and Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: The final section of this chapter contains multiple references to sexual assault, attempted suicide and abuse. If any of this content would be upsetting for you to read, please stop reading at the section "6/28 – Tuesday, Evening, Mementos."  
As well, this chapter generally contains multiple scenes of high emotional intensity, in the aforementioned section as well as in "6/27 – Monday, Evening, Velvet Room, Lockdown." Please, stay safe.

6/27 – Monday  
After School  
Aoyama-Inchome, Subway

Ryuji was quiet, hand on his chin as he considered his response. Both Ren and Mishima were on the edge of their respective seats, waiting for the jock's answer. Finally, Ryuji decided: "Part Four."

Mishima snorted. "Four!? Come on Sakamoto, that's a normie answer."

"Three is the normie answer," Ren corrected. "Just because Four is still airing doesn't mean it's the most popular one."

"And here I was gonna say Three," Ryuji mumbled, slumped over in exaggerated dejection. "Fine, fine, Mishima, which one's your favorite?"

"Part Six," he replied. He patted out a rhythm on his lap as he talked, eyes sort of wandering out the window. "It's just got a real, you know, _real_ feel to it."

Ryuji scratched his head. "How many parts is it up to again?"

"Eight," Mishima said. Then, he glanced towards Ren. "How about you? Got a particular favorite part?"

Ren shrugged. "I've only watched Three." And, before either of them had a chance to reply, "and I haven't read any of them yet. School's kept me a little too busy for manga." He hadn't meant it to be particularly aimed, but Ryuji immediately looked super sheepish.

Mishima snickered. "Normie with a capital-N then."

Ren's phone buzzed in his pocket, and he fished it out while flipping Mishima the bird. "Sue me," he fired back. Then he scooted a little farther along his seat, so Mishima and Ryuji could continue debating while he answered his phone. "Ren here."

"Hello Ren," came Yusuke's polite voice on the other end. "This isn't a bad time, is it?"

"Hey Yusuke," he said. "Not at all. Just on the train, so there might be a bit of background noise." He lowered his voice slightly to make sure no one else could overhear. "Ryuji, Mishima and I are following up a potential lead. Might be another Palace, not sure. I'll keep you all updated."

A little chuckle. "Kaneshiro still hasn't confessed, and you're already searching for the Phantom Thieves' next target? Is there no limit to your diligence?"

"None," Ren replied, smirking. "So, what's up?"

Yusuke said nothing for a few moments, nothing but a thoughtful hum on the other end. "I have been at a loss," he began, "with how to proceed on our search for my mother's lover."

"Right," Ren said.

"But earlier today, I think I may have stumbled across some sort of epiphany. A teacher of mine prompted my class with a particular trick question meant to dissuade us from drawing too great a meaning from..." He trailed off, and laughed. "Well, rambling aside, I found myself struck with a potential realization. We have no evidence that my mother ever intended to name her painting 'Sayuri' in the first place."

Ren blinked. He understood what Yusuke was saying, but the implication was struggling to sink in. "Wait, so if 'Sayuri' wasn't a name your mom came up with..."

"It's possible," Yusuke continued, "that name may be yet another aspect that Madarame invented."

And beyond that... "And that your other mom's name wasn't Sayuri at all."

"Indeed," he said. And there was silence between them. "I have no idea yet where that leads us, but I will think on that."

"Right, okay." Ren twisted a lock of hair between his fingers. "Fuuka said she couldn't find much about your mom's associates, or friends or whatever. But I could ask her to take a look again with that in mind."

"I think," Yusuke said, "that I do not wish to trouble your hacker friend further with this search. I'm sure she has much more important things to do." Ren was about to protest that, but Yusuke continued. "And I feel, even as this search has expanded, that I have an idea of where to start."

Ren waited a moment before replying. "Are you going to tell me what that idea is?"

"Hm," Yusuke said, and Ren could hear a quiet chuckle in the sound, "no. I do believe I will ask for help if it is needed, but I will otherwise simply inform you once my search yields results."

"You're that confident, huh?" Ren leaned back against the seat, glancing over at Ryuji and Mishima, the latter of which currently had the former in a headlock.

"Not in the slightest." A quiet shuffling on the other end. "But I can't afford to give up. I'm a Phantom Thief, after all."

"That you are, Yusuke." Ren let out a long, content breath. "That you are."

*************

"So uh," Ren said, staring back at the front door that had just been slammed in his face, with its gaudy neon sign: MAID FOR MASTER, "did either of you happen to have a backup plan?"

Mishima shook his head. "The rumors all said you could just walk on in. And that was from Shujin students, so it's not like they were adults."

Ryuji nodded to the 'NO MINORS ALLOWED' sign. "Looks like they're stricter on us than on them," he said, "assuming they didn't have a fake ID or some shit."

"Is that it then?" Mishima asked, glancing from Ren to Ryuji and back again. "Is there anything else we can do?"

"How do you feel about being arrested?" Ren said.

"Pretty bad," Ryuji replied.

"Then we're sort of out of ideas." He twisted a lock of hair between his fingers. "I'm pretty confident about our cover story, but we still need to actually find a maid who might talk to us."

"Cover story?" Mishima said. "I mean, it's not really much of a cover story if we're just telling the truth." Right. Concerned Phantom Thief fans, trying to help the Thieves. They definitely weren't two Phantom Thieves and an oblivious third wheel.

Ren stifled the urge to smack himself in the face. "That's what I meant, yeah. Sorry."

Mishima just shrugged and stared at the building. "We could loiter a bit more?"

"I think that guard guy wants my head on his wall," Ryuji grumbled. "I'm not really eager to get the cops called on me for stalking or harassment or whatever."

"Yeah," Ren mumbled. "We've still got a couple hours, so let's hit up a cafe or something. We can hang out there and figure out–" And he stopped talking as a woman with poofy black pigtails, in a full maid costume, turned the corner, saw the trio, and stopped in her tracks. Mishima and Ryuji followed his gaze, and were similarly speechless.

"Uh," Ryuji said. "Hi? Miss? Could we like–?" And the woman promptly turned on her heel and started power walking down the street.

"Don't let her just leave!" Morgana said from inside his bag, rusting around in the insides in some attempt to spur Ren to action. It worked.

"Excuse me!" He half-jogged after the woman. "I'm really sorry, I just want to ask a few questions, I promise."

"I'm, like, a busy lady!" she nearly-shouted back in a very fake falsetto, no slower in her stride. "Buzz off, please!"

"Your boss has been cutting your pay, right?!" Mishima shouted out, a few steps behind Ren. "He probably keeps talking about how business is struggling but he drives in on a fancy expensive car or something."

The woman hesitated. Slowed just a bit. Ren similarly slowed his pace to match. "Please," he said. "We're trying to help out the Phantom Thieves. Find corrupt people and make requests for those who can't do it themselves. All we want is a few answers."

The woman, finally, stopped. Her shoulders drooped, and she let out a long, maybe frustrated, maybe defeated, sigh. "If I tell you," she said, in that same falsetto, "will you go away?"

"Yes ma'am," Ryuji said, a little out of breath, hobbling just a bit as he reached the other two boys. "We're not going to ask your name even, and no one will know you talked to us. Promise."

She seemed to contemplate that. Then, slowly, she turned back around and jerked her head to the side, towards a small shadowed alley. The quartet had ended up farther down the street, into a slightly more populated area of Shibuya. "Come on," she said, falsetto dropping for just an instant, before she cleared her throat. "Like, let's talk."

Ren glanced towards Mishima and Ryuji, who looked more than a little nervous. "I'll talk with her," he said. "You guys can like, stay guard?"

They glanced at each other and exchanged a small nod.

"Sure," Ryuji said. "Uh. Stay safe?"

"Always," Ren fired back. Then, he followed the maid woman into the alley.

It was mostly dark, and shallow. Ren and the woman were less than ten feet from the sidewalk, facing each other on either side of the alley. She stared at him, almost sizing him up, then simply gestured him to continue.

"There's been some really nasty rumors about 'Maid for Master' going around," Ren began. "We asked a friend to do a bit of research, and we found some evidence that the owner's been skimping money from the maids who work there, and paying them crap." He shrugged. "It's probably about as bad at other businesses, but–"

"That's all true," she said, rather out of nowhere, her voice free of falsetto. Ren almost flinched at her sudden, blunt response. The woman sort of turned her head a little, staring off at one of the nearby buildings. "Phantom Thieves need a name or something, right? It's Hiruma Toshiyaki. He pays us peanuts, says we should work better for tips, but steals those tips as punishment for mistakes, or being unlucky enough to get put on his arbitrary shit list. He's a tyrant and a bastard." She glared at Ren. "There. That enough of a confession for you?"

"Uh," he said, almost terrified of bringing it up. "There's...another rumor. About a second company, and maids getting funneled into–" The woman flinched like she'd been struck, and Ren stopped talking immediately. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." He had to force himself to breathe steady.

"Yeah," she replied. The woman leaned back against the near building, and let out a long, miserable chuckle. "Hit the nail on the head there. When you can't earn enough, you'll start getting job offers on the side. Toshiyaki, or one of his friends, or some random guy. Half a million yen, maybe. Give or take a couple thousand. It's all legal, since everyone technically consents." She shuddered. "Technically is the operative word."

Ren was silent for a long few seconds. "If you don't mind me asking," he said, quietly, carefully, "why do you stay?" He believed her. And he could believe that she would stay. But he...he needed to know. Maybe curiosity, or some desperation for insight.

The woman didn't answer for a moment. She pushed off the wall, a shadow across her face obscuring her expression. "I'll leave that to you to figure out," she said, "Mister Amamiya." And with that, she turned and walked back towards the street.

Ren didn't move. She knew his name. And now, brain tripped back into motion from that shock, he immediately realized her voice had been so utterly familiar to him. Something. Something something he was missing. Oxymoron? No, not even close, thank god. But he was almost positive he knew her from somewhere. He just couldn't figure out where, exactly.

"Have you met her before?" Morgana asked, sounding as confused as Ren felt.

"Not that I remember," Ren said, glancing over just in time to see the woman slip back around the corner. "But she sure remembers me."

6/27 – Monday  
Evening  
Velvet Room, Lockdown

Caroline was stronger than him. And stronger by a frankly unreasonably margin. She was almost more vindictive than careful, she would attack Arsene twice as hard as any of Ren's other Personas. It could have been a defense response, but it seemed each time more like a furious denial than a desperate strike.

So, no Arsene. Not until he was ready to lose, or win. The longer he went before summoning him, the more erratic and irate Caroline got. It was almost as if beating him at his 'strongest' was cathartic for her.

Ordinarily, he wouldn't mind that much. But the constant losses were starting to weigh on Ren's pride. So, might as well deliver his one and only malformed shard of humility.

Ren slipped his silver knife back into its sheath, and Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"What," she jabbed, "are you giving up or something, Inmate?"

"Not on your life," he fired back with a little smirk. "But it's not like you're going to let me attack you like that. It's Persona to Persona, right?" She was strong, yeah. But he was reliably quicker. That didn't count for much, he couldn't knock her out in just an ordinary showdown, even if he could beat her on the draw. Caroline was far too resilient for that. But there was one quality of hers that he had yet to test...

Caroline's eyes narrowed. She was silent, for a moment, then her hand flew to her eyepatch, Ren matching her movement. "**Agathion**!"

...her stamina. "**High Pixie**!" he invoked.

A spark. A voltage flicker, shooting through the air, right towards Ren. He heard the deafening hum of impending destruction. And then, came the gale. Not nearly as powerful, but it didn't need to be. It was strong enough, sweeping divine thunder into mere static. He felt his hair standing on end, but beyond that, he was unharmed.

Caroline's eyepatch reformed, and she stared at him. Surprised, maybe. Then, the girl flinched back to anger, growling out another command. "**Onmokori**!"

Ren didn't dare blink. "**Shiki-Ouji**!"

Warbling starlight, an azure supernova in the air between them. Expanding, screeching, and then twisting in on itself. Ren felt the strain on his Persona, gritting his teeth. His fingertips tingled, warm, itching and aching, as if it were him holding that exploding star in place. And then, both he and Shiki-Ouji pushed. As hard as they possibly could. That blue oval wailed, warped, and compressed. A watermelon into a baseball into a marble into nothing.

The girl stumbled backwards. She was breathing hard now, her expression no longer furious but no less determined. "**Jack Frost!**"

"**Orthus.**" He was more adrenaline than blood. All focus drawn into a single line, his vision locked. He couldn't back down. He wouldn't dare.

Frost shot across the ground, quicker than Ren could possibly react. But it did not reach him. Flame erupted around Caroline, and her ice melted into nothing. She stumbled, wrapped in fire, no doubt struggling to adjust from offense to defense. After what must have been an agonizingly slow few seconds, she swept her arm to the side, extinguishing the pillar. Ren could feel the warm air wash over him like a wave from here.

Caroline didn't move. Strained, and still, staring at the ground. Her eyepatch reformed beneath her hand, and she let her arm fall. Limp by her side. She said something, too faint to hear. And then she raised her gaze towards Ren, and his heart held itself. She was crying. A single stream of tears down the left side of her face. And she repeated herself, this time loud enough for the whole world to hear. "One more," she said, swallowing what must have been a sob. "Come on Trickster, give me one more!" Her eyepatch shattered. Her hand by her side, nothing to obscure it. Ren, for the first time, saw what was beneath.

Her shut eyelid covered with scar tissue, pale white lines that at a glance, resembled the wing of a butterfly. But 'scar' was not the word that shot through every neuron. It was 'brand.'

_Hurt her no further,_ said his aching heart.

_Show her what you're made of,_ said the dark spot sewn across his soul.

_Don't break your promise,_ said the voice that he could not recognize.

And Ren grit his teeth. "**Arsene Dusk.**"

Maybe, she smiled. "**Shiisa!**"

Oblivion darkened the sun that dawned between them. Ren closed his eyes. He could still see it. Black and white, clashing and spiraling. Night and day. The half-butterfly wing burned into his mind. Those tears in her eye.

"**Ardha.**" An odd ripple. Like wind across the surface of a lake. And then it exploded.

The shockwave ripped both dawn and eve apart, sending Ren stumbling backwards, eyes flying open, struggling to stay on his feet.

She was standing in front of him. Or was she kneeling? No, it wasn't her. He uncrossed his eyes and one became two. 

Justine was directly between Ren and her sister, he wasn't sure which of them she was defending from the other. Most likely, she was defending them both. Caroline was slumped, sitting on her legs, her eyepatch still gone, just sort of staring off at nothing. Her expression strained. Like she was trying to piece together some melody from cacophony.

"The fight is over," Justine said, as steady as she had ever been. "The Inmate is the victor."

Ren's mask formed across his face again, and Caroline's eyepatch similarly manifested.

He was exhausted. Like he'd just run an entire marathon, his mouth was dry and his whole body ached and something in his chest was straining against his ribcage. "Caroline," he said, his voice sounding so unlike his own in his ears, "are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Caroline moved slowly, sort of oddly. She raised her arm, up and down and up again, and then let it fall. "I'm fine," she said, almost like she was confused to be as such. "I'm not hurt at all."

"I," Justine said, in a firm voice, "stepped in. To ensure neither of you would kill each other."

Caroline stared at her, confused. "Lockdown would bring us back."

Justine didn't answer, but there was something stiff in her posture. Like the mere concept unnerved, or upset her.

"I'm glad you're okay," Ren said, quietly. He almost wanted to collapse there on the spot, but... "Ardha. I've never heard of that Persona before. You said you two get power from me, but then how can you use a Persona that I can't?"

Justine turned towards him, a faint smile on her face. "You haven't yet earned the answer to that question, Inmate." And she turned back towards Caroline, though still addressing Ren. "You've only beaten one of us, after all."

6/28 – Tuesday  
After School  
Shujin Academy

Ren and Makoto walked silently together for a short while, out the front entrance, down the steps and then towards the train station. Ren pulled out his phone and double checked the time. "We've still got a couple hours before we're all supposed to meet," he said. "Any plans till then?"

"None," Makoto replied. Then she glanced towards him. "You?"

"Ditto." Ren pocketed his phone again.

Morgana wriggled his way out of his bag, putting his paws up on Ren's shoulder. "We should hang out then!"

Makoto smiled, reaching out to pet Morgana's head. "Sounds like a plan." She hesitated, and Ren had to slow his pace to match her. "Ren, Morgana, sorry, can I ask you two something?"

"Mhm," Morgana said. He sounded a little concerned, leaning into Makoto's hand.

"Anytime," Ren added.

"Kaneshiro has gone all but radio silent," she began, retracting her hand from Morgana's head and running it through her hair. "He'd been texting me reminders almost daily up until we sent the calling card, but after that, I've heard nothing." She let out a shallow breath. "I've been too frightened to reach out to Eiko, or any of the other students he's blackmailed, but she seems...more relaxed, maybe?" Makoto shrugged. "So far as what you've all explained to me, and judging by how relaxed the five of you are, I've assumed that none of this is out of the ordinary for the target of a change of heart." She glanced towards Ren with an odd, sheepish smile. "Am I wrong to assume that?"

"Not at all," he replied. "All of that sounds pretty in line with what happened to Kamoshida and Madarame. "

She nodded. "Alright. Should I..." Makoto seemed lost for words. "Is there anything further that needs to be done?"

Ren almost said no immediately, but he hesitated. Makoto seemed more impatient than unsure. "Talk to Eiko," he concluded. "I mean, you've been worried about her, so it's probably a good idea to check in. I don't think she'll have any more insight than you, but it's possible. And either way, I think you've got some stuff to talk to her about, right?"

Makoto smiled, just a little. "Yes," she said, "I think I do. Okay, I'll reach out. Thank you."

"Of course!" Morgana chirped, and Ren stifled the urge to tease him about his lack of contribution.

"Hm," Makoto said, glancing up at the cloudy sky. "What exactly do the Thieves do, when you all have downtime like this? How do you make the waiting bearable?"

"Well," Ren replied, twisting a lock of hair between two fingers, "we train in Mementos, hang out, search for more targets. We'll probably throw you a welcome party after Kaneshiro confesses. And, uh, most of the time we end up dealing with Oxymoron's latest bullshit. So get ready for that, I guess."

Makoto burst out laughing. "Well, at least that's something to look forward to."

"The party or the bullshit?" Ren asked, smirking.

Rather than answer, Makoto just reached over and lightly punched Ren in the shoulder.

6/28 – Tuesday  
Evening  
Mementos

Skull stretched both hands over his head, yawning. "How long have we been sitting here?" The Thieves were in a loose semicircle in Mementos' entrance, a messy pile of opened snacks and drinks on the floor between them.

Fox rubbed his chin in thought, glancing up from his sketchbook. "Time moves differently in Mementos. It feels like it's been quite a while."

"Sorry," Ren said, cross-legged on the tile floor with his notebook in his lap. "We can head out real soon, but I'd like to finish up this play if that's alright?" A chorus of nods.

Mona, lying on his belly, kicked his legs a little as he thought. "Queen, how good is Johanna on defense? If you can soak up a lot of the damage, you should probably be in front of Fox and Skull."

Queen, leaning against the wall, near the door, nodded. "If we're hunkering down, I can just park Johanna at the front and keep her braced there."

"And I'm at the left corner behind everyone else," Panther added, reached over to scritch behind Mona's ears. "Doesn't that make it sort of lopsided?"

"I can take the other corner," Ren said, taking furious notes the whole time, "I mean I could probably be anywhere, but another caster flanking with Panther sounds crazy deadly."

Mona craned up to rub his head into Panther's hand. "That leaves," he cut himself off with a low purr, "leaves me in the middle. So I can heal Queen, and just make sure nothing goes bad."

"We're going to be a proper pyramid then," Queen noted, amused. "One, two and three."

Ren tapped his pencil against the notebook page a few times. "That looks pretty solid. We should probably test it out to check for flaws, but I don't see any issues." Then he hesitated. "If there's a seventh–"

Panther, Skull and Mona groaned in unison. 

"You don't need to keep asking that after every plan!" Panther chastised.

"We shouldn't use any of these plays with someone who isn't filled in all the way," Mona added.

"And," Skull said, "it's not like we've got a seventh Thief in the wings right now anyway. We'll figure it out when we get there."

Ren glanced back down at the playbook, and silently wrote 'tail of the arrow?' at the very bottom of the page. Then, he closed the book and slipped it into his bag. "Okay, okay." Ren scooted forward and started to separate trash wrappers from the unfinished snacks, and Panther immediately scrambled over to join the effort. "We've only got three targets today. I think we should take our time and practice a few of the new plays on weaker Shadows."

"Bout damn time!" Skull leapt to his feet, and then immediately winced, his leg almost buckling. "Oh crap, cramp, crap cramp."

Fox chuckled, and stowed his sketchbook in his bag, standing to help support Skull. "There there, my friend," he said. "Lean on me if you wish."

Queen pushed off the wall, crouching down to grab a few nearby drinks. "Who was drinking the cola?" Skull raised a hand, and Queen tossed him the bottle.

Mona rolled onto his back, and then rolled up to standing. He brushed a few crumbs off his fur with a little growl. "You guys are such messy eaters."

Panther snickered. "Sorry Mona," she said. "That's probably on me."

The last of their mess taken care of, Ren stood up, stretching each of his arms in turn. "Alright then. Let's head out."

*********

"Maybe," Queen called out, strained as she braced against Johanna, "this play doesn't exactly work well against coordinated enemies!" Yet another bolt of ice struck the side of her Persona, and Queen grimaced, managing to stay stationary.

"I'll keep that in mind!" Ren placed one hand on his mask, leaning out from behind Skull, Arsene's name on his lips, but he quickly dodged back to safety as lightning streaked through the air towards his head. Three Shadows in front of them, each one humanoid with thin fluttering wings. Two women in green dresses, each channeling spheres of frost, flanking a crowned man man in a poofy red top with a long sword and voltaic tendencies – Toshiyaki's Shadow. "I don't want Skull and Fox to risk dropping their defense," he said, brain whirring at nothing, "but we need to return fire. I'd welcome any suggestions!"

Mona let out a resonant growl. "I'm sick of just waiting around!" Before anyone could react, the not-a-cat dropped his sword and scrambled up Skull – who squawked in a very undignified way – and then leapt off the jock's shoulder into the air. He pointed both paws forward. "Go, Zorro!"

Wind swept through the Thieves, but rather than striking their foes from the front, Ren watched the chartreuse gale split in two. The two green-dressed fae screeched as they were thrown bodily into Toshiyaki's Shadow. Ice and lightning discharged harmlessly into the nearby walls, and the three faeries floated in midair, stunned.

Opportunity shot through Ren's veins. "Phantoms! All-out!"

The pyramid split, Fox and Panther going left as Ren and Skull scrambled right. Four hands reached for four masks.

"Let's go, **Captain**!"

"**Goemon,** strike!"

"Dance, **Carmen**!"

Two simultaneous blows shattered both faerie assistants, and a spiral of flame wrapped around Toshiyaki's Shadow

"Ravage him, **Shiki-Ouji**!"

Reality bent around the fae. Like a sphere confining him, Carmen's flame spinning and writhing across its edges. Ren held him there, held the sphere in place, until the Shadow's frantic struggling ceased. Then, he let it go, and the flame extinguished itself in an instant.

Toshiyaki's Shadow dropped to the ground, his body letting off smoke. For a moment, he was yet monstrous, and then that visage melted away. All that remained was an old man in a business suit, breathing heavy, staring at the Thieves with a mortified expression. "You, you," he stuttered, "you can't do this to me! I'm important, I'm–"

"You're through," Mona declared, picking his sword back up and pointing it at the Shadow.

Queen dismissed Johanna, and cracked her knuckles, though her breathing was somewhat shallow. "Your business is built on the backs of those you have exploited. It's far past time you pay them back for all those funds you skimmed off the top."

Ren opened his mouth to speak, but Panther's cold voice cut the words from his tongue. "Tell the truth." Of the Thieves, only her mask had not reformed, Carmen still hovering in the air behind her. Panther's hands sparked, and she raised one arm slowly towards the Shadow. A fireball leapt to her palm, swirling flame pointed right towards the man. "How many of them did you abuse? How many women did you....did you take advantage of? How many times did you abuse your power over them?!" Toshiyaki's Shadow was silent, stunned, terrified. "Answer me!" Panther snarled. She swept her arm out and the fireball slammed into the wall, inches from his head.

"I don't know!" Toshiyaki yelped, cowering, almost curled into a ball. "I-I paid them well–" Another bolt of flame struck the wall next to him, and he screamed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I knew it was wrong, I knew it, I just..." The Shadow let out a shuddering laugh. "There's no excuse for what I did, is there? I assaulted them, and I let my friends assault them, for money." He slowly uncurled, staring at Panther with fearful eyes. "I know I deserve to die for–"

"Shut up." Panther's whole body was tense, her mouth drawn into a firm line. "Stop...fucking talking." Her hand, still pointing towards the Shadow, shook. Sparks danced across her fingers.

None of the Thieves moved. They wouldn't dare. But Ren took a step forward, placed a hand on Panther's shoulder.

"If he has a mental shutdown," Panther said. "Then it shouldn't matter, should it? He deserves that. And we wouldn't–"

"Ann," Ren said. Panther stopped talking. "Whatever you're doing, it's not for us." And he squeezed her shoulder. "It's for you. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't." He glanced towards the pathetic coward, Toshiyaki's Shadow in fearful silence. "If you kill him, we'll dig the grave." He took a deep breath. "What happened to you was...fucking disgusting. However you pay him back for that, however you pay back the world, that's your choice. And I'll be by your side, no matter what."

Panther closed her eyes. Shallow breath, shaking arm. Then, she shrugged off Ren's hand. Panther whirled, sweeping her arm out to the side, letting out a scream that tore through Ren's chest. And an explosion rocked the far wall, blue fire billowing out with an intensity that sent Ren stumbling backwards. Panther almost slumped, shuddering, breathing hard. "Toshiyaki," she said, and the Shadow whimpered out an unresponse. "Repent. For everything you've done. And if you don't properly confess to every single sin, if you don't properly pay back everyone you fucked over?" She turned, tears streaking down her cheeks, blue fire shrieking behind her eyes. "Then I'll kill you with my bare hands."

*********

The Monamobile was larger on the inside than it had been during their first few outings into Mementos. Two rows of seats was far too cramped for five Thieves, so the feline had expanded it into a near-limo, with a U-shaped trio of seats in the back of the car-or-bus. Queen driving, Fox in the passenger seat, Skull on the left side seats, Ren on the right, and Panther on the back seats. She held herself, her mask loose on her forehead, staring at the Monamobile's soft floor.

Ren scooted a little towards her. "I'm here for you," he offered.

"Yeah," she said.

Silence. Skull, almost nervously, slid a little farther towards the front of the car, as if trying to give the two some privacy.

"Why did you say that," Panther said, finally, "back there? I was..." She shuddered. "I was out of control. You know that, right?"

Ren nodded.

"Then why didn't you just stop me?" she asked. "I was gonna kill him, for fuck's sake, why didn't you stop me?"

It took a while for him to find the words. "Because it's not my pain. You're my friend, I care a lot about you, but it's not my place to tell you how to hurt." He had to take a breath, swallow the knot in his throat. "I almost died in prison Ann. That's not an exaggeration, I..." Ren hesitated. Fuck, this was mortifying. But it was right. It was the right time.. He scooted onto the back seats, next to Ann. Another breath, and Ren slowly slipped the glove off his left hand, and pulled up the sleeve.

She stared at him, at his arm, at his wrist, and at his scar. Silent. Stunned. Like she had no idea what to say.

Ren put his glove back on, and held his hands in his lap. "I lost a year of my life because of him. My parents abandoned me, my doctor stopped treating me, and I tried to...yeah." Ren took a long, deep breath "If we ever find the guy who had me arrested, I might lose control too. I might try to kill him. And I don't know that if I could stop myself. I don't know if any of you could stop me." He reached up, twisting a lock of hair between gloved fingers. "I trust you, Ann, implicitly. You didn't need me to stop you, cause even out of control, you're still you. Whatever choice you make, I'm not abandoning you. And I know none of the other Thieves would either."

Panther didn't say a word, for a while. "Ride or die, huh?" she finally muttered.

Ren smiled, a little. "Guess so."

Panther leaned over, resting her head on Ren's shoulder. She sighed, long and full and tense. "You're a better friend than I deserve, Ren."

"Bull," he said. "I'm as good a friend as you deserve. I mean, you probably deserve better. But you've got me."

She snickered. "Okay, okay," she mumbled. "Guess I'll make do." Panther was quiet, for a little while. "Honestly, if you were a girl, I'd probably want to kiss you." He could hear the smirk in her voice. "Guess I get what Ryuji sees in you."

Ren felt his face heat up, and he quickly stared at the ceiling rather than towards Ryuji on the far side of the Monamobile. "Lucky I'm a guy I guess," he replied. "Otherwise Shiho might get jealous." An instant of silence, and then Panther reached up and flicked his nose. "Ow!"

Panther burst out into quiet laughter. "That's what you get!" She giggled, then they were silent for a while. "You know what next week is, right?"

Ren let out a long breath. "I've been trying not to think about it."

"You should probably start thinking soon. You're still planning on telling him then, yeah?"

Ren nodded.

"Well, if your big ol' brain gets fried thinking about your crush," she teased, "then you've got my number. Happy to help however I can."

"Yeah," he laughed. "Same to you, if you want to plan out your own confession."

She giggled, sort of high and nervous. "Good to know, but that's not happening _anytime_ soon." Panther hesitated. "Ren, thank you." She laughed softly, and there was almost a sob in it. "I don't think I could have stood against Kamoshida without you. And you just keep helping me, and carrying my slack, and everything." She reached up and wiped her eyes. "I'm really lucky to have you in my life. And I think I wanna be your friend forever."

Ren took a deep breath, swallowing his own rising emotions, reaching over to hold Panther in an awkward one-arm embrace. He couldn't find the words to say what he wanted to, not without bursting into tears probably, but he hoped she could feel what he meant regardless. He glanced towards the front of the Monamobile and caught Skull just sort of gazing at the two of them, a soft smile on his face and his eyes glittering with what must have been tears. Quiet. Like nothing needed to be said anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week hasn't been particularly cataclysmic, but in case it wasn't clear by the tone of this chapter, I'm going through a hell of a lot of emotional processing right now. Which I have vicariously projected onto everyone's favorite Phantom lesbian. I'm doing alright, but therapy this week is gonna be a _blast_. /s
> 
> While I hope the second-to-last scene stands well enough on its own, I partially wrote it as recompense for the fact that I never included the iconic scene after Kamoshida's boss fight. It's one of the few scenes I really regret not writing into the story earlier, as well as Ren and Ryuji's awakening. I'm not sure if I'll be able to include any others, but I'll probably point those out if they come up.
> 
> Anyway, if you missed the winks and nudges, next week's chapter is gonna be One Hell Of A Time. Hope to see you all there.


	37. Chariot at Dawn

6/29 – Wednesday  
After School  
Shujin Academy, Maruki's Office

Maruki took a long sip of apple juice as he thought. "How long do you have?" he finally said.

Ren counted it out on his fingers. "Uh, four days?"

Maruki whistled. "Well," he started, slowly, "no matter what happens, I'm proud of you for even committing to this. Telling someone how you feel about them can be terrifying, and most people aren't able to even consider doing so." He smiled softly. "If you need to back out because you're not ready, I know no one would be upset with you."

"I'd be upset with me," Ren said.

"I understand." He took another sip. "You won't lose your friend," he said, slowly. "I think I can say that with confidence. From everything you've told me about him, and everything I know about you, the absolute worst thing that happens as a result of this is that you just stay friends."

Ren paused. It was hard to accept that, his anxious mind was already whirring with cataclysmic possibilities, but he tried to believe that was true. He trusted Ryuji. Fuck, he loved him. "It'll still hurt," he admitted, "if that happens. I'm scared of that."

"Love is rarely painless," Maruki agreed. "But that doesn't mean it isn't worth the pain." Something about his voice made Ren think he was speaking from personal experience. "And, if it does end up going badly, or hurting more than you can handle, I'll be here. You can stop by anytime remember, even on days we don't have meetings. And I'll write you up a note if you just need a day to decompress."

Ren nodded, slowly. He didn't much like the idea, still felt far more inconvenient of him than he'd prefer, but it was good to know the option was there. "Uh," he said, "would I be able to call you if, like, I just can't get out of bed?"

Maruki nodded. "Of course. I'd write you a note then too. Whatever you need, Ren."

"Thank you," he said. And he took a long, deep breath. "I'll do my best."

6/29 – Wednesday  
After School  
Aoyama-Itchome

"You didn't have to wait for me," Ren said. Most of the students had already left for the day, only a few stragglers remaining around Shujin. Delinquents loitering just off campus, athletes stretching on the grass, and a couple of girls getting yelled at for having a picnic in the courtyard.

Ann shrugged. "I was bored, and you're my friend. Plus, I got an extra hour of studying in while I was waiting for you, so it's not like I was just twiddling my thumbs."

"Fair, fair." He held his bag carefully as he descended the stairs, as to not disturb the slumbering Morgana.

"So," Ann said, after a few seconds of silence, "what's on your mind, Ren?"

"Ryuji," he said, and then winced, expecting no small amount of mockery.

But Ann just nodded. "Yeah," she said, no hint of laughter in her voice, but a small smile on her face. "You're probably worried, but it's gonna be okay. I've known Ryuji way longer than you, and he's like...the biggest softie I've ever seen in my entire life." She broke into a wide grin. "He literally started crying on an aquarium field trip in middle school because he wanted to look at the dolphins with his mom, but parents weren't allowed to come with."

"Oh my god," Ren muttered, grinning despite himself. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Ann snickered. "I helped him buy her the biggest dolphin plush in the gift shop, just because he wanted to make her happy. I'm pretty sure he still owes me a couple hundred yen for that." She shrugged. "But also? He _loves_ you. It's like, super obvious."

Ren took a long breath. "I don't know. I mean, yeah, you're probably right."

Ann looked like she was going to say something further, but she was interrupted by an inexplicable shout. "Ren!" The scramble of quick footsteps from, and both Ren and Ann turned around to see a freshman girl with red hair and a huge grin running towards them.

Ren blinked. "Oh, hey Kasumi!"

Kasumi almost tripped, stumbling to a halt in front of them with surprising grace. "I was heading off to practice," she said, spilling over her words, "and I saw you walking and I hope it wasn't rude of me to come say hi but I wanted to come say hi, so hi!"

Ren chuckled. "Hi to you too." He glanced to Ann, who looked a little taken aback by the girl's sudden intrusion, but not at all uncomfortable. Like she was sizing Kasumi up. "Kasumi, this is my friend Ann Takamaki. Ann, this is Kasumi Yoshizawa."

Ann's face lit up. "Oh! Ren told me about you, you two hung out last week, right?" She extended a hand. "Thanks for taking care of my friend, Kasumi. I think he was having a rough time, but he seemed fine the next day, so you helped a lot." Ren was struck by the very tempting urge to glare at her for that.

Kasumi just stared down at Ann's hand. "Oh," she said, quietly, her hands wiggling a little by her side. She slowly, carefully, reached out and took Ann's hand, incredibly lightly. "Nice to meet you, Miss Takamaki."

"Ann," she corrected, politely. "Any friend of Ren's is a friend of mine."

Kasumi tilted her head a little, considering that. Then, she nodded. "Okay," she said. "Friends. Nice to meet you, Ann." She shifted in place, looking seemingly anywhere but at Ann. "Um, would it be rude to say that you look very pretty? I don't want to make you uncomf-ortable."

Ann giggled. "Aww, you sweetheart. Thank you, you look really pretty too Kasumi."

Kasumi grinned in a distinctly bashful way, leaning from heel to toe to heel to toe, hands behind her back.

As much as Ren wanted to stick around and just chat, he felt the anxiety of his potential tardiness pulling on him. "I've got a doctor's appointment pretty soon, I've gotta head out, sorry. We should hang out again soon though."

Kasumi nodded. "We should!" She waved, flapping her hand a little. "See you round Ren! And you too Miss, uh, Ann!" And the young lady turned and rushed off.

6/30 – Thursday  
After School  
Ogikubo

Being around Ryuji was easy. Ren had been worried, as the 3rd inched ever closer, that he'd be too anxious around the jock, but as much as the concept of his own confession filled him with dread, he was still never anything but comfortable being in his company. "Are we celebrating anything in particular?" he asked.

Ryuji just shrugged. "I dunno." He chuckled. "Dude, I've just been craving ramen and you're my best bud. Might as well hit two rocks with one stone."

Ren chose not to correct him. "Hey, that's as good a reason as ever."

"Almost there," Ryuji said, quiet, almost a singsong. "I can taste it already."

"What're you gonna get this time?" Morgana asked from inside his bag. "Your usual?"

Ryuji considered it. "Nah, I'll probably just ask Sabi to surprise me." He started, glancing towards Ren's bag. "Oh, shit, Mona do you want a bowl too? I dunno what Sabi's policy is, but I bet we can get a little dish of broth for you."

"Oh," Morgana said. He was silent for a moment, then Ren felt him wriggle his head out. "You don't have to do that for me."

Ryuji waved a hand. "Dude, you're my friend. S'nothing at all." He turned back, jogging a few steps forward to grab hold of the ramen shop's doorhandle, and pull. It did not budge. He did not budge. He just stared at the door, blinking slowly.

"What's..." Ren began, but the words fell from his throat as he saw the piece of paper plastered to the door. He felt Morgana wriggle back into his bag.

"Our apologies," Ryuji read aloud, "to our wonderful customers. We regret to declare that we are permanently closed. We are sorry for any inconvenience and thank you for your patronage. Sincerely, Ishida Sabi." The blond slowly let go of the handle. He took a single step, wobbled, and then leaned back against wall. "What the fuck. Ren, what...what..." As if gravity had called in a debt, Ryuji slipped down the wall, slowly collapsing into a shocked seat against the empty shop, arms half-limp by his sides. "How could he just close it? He...it...how?"

Ren didn't know what to say. Silent, he just sat down next to Ryuji.

Neither of them said anything, for a very long time.

"This is dumb," Ryuji mumbled. "I shouldn't care like...it's...it's just a restaurant, right?"

Ren considered his response carefully. "That's up to you, I think," he said. "You said it felt like home."

"Yeah," he replied, quietly, barely a breath. Ryuji let out a long sigh through his nose. "I don't know. God, I feel like I lost a fucking family member or something. I mean it was just, it's like, this place was somewhere I could go to feel safe, when I didn't feel safe at home." He laughed without humor. "Shit, I don't know if I could have made it through middle school, after all that shit my dad put me through, if it wasn't for Sabi. And now his shop is just..." He gestured at nothing. "I mean, it's gone. It's just gone."

"I'm sorry," Ren said, as loud as his aching heart could bare, which wasn't much more than a whisper.

Ryuji glanced towards Ren. "I..." he muttered, and then he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "You remember what I said, like, when we got ramen there? That it was supposed to be your place too?"

"I remember," Ren said.

"I wasn't, like, blowing hot air. I meant it." He sighed. "That's kind of why it hurts. I mean, it hurts cause of how much I'm missing it, but I really thought it was gonna be like...like, our place. I thought we could go get ramen here all the time, that it could be a special thing that was just you and me." Ryuji slumped down further. "Saying it out loud sounds pretty stupid."

Ren took a deep, unsteady breath. "Ryuji," he said, choking down a sob, "you're fucking amazing, you know that? You're just..." He paused, catching himself. "Fuck. You're gonna make me cry, you dumbass."

Ryuji snickered. "Sorry."

Ren reached over and pulled Ryuji into a sideways embrace. "We'll find somewhere else," he said. "For just you and me."

"Yeah," Ryuji mumbled back, leaning into Ren, relaxing just a little. "Okay. Okay."

7/1 – Friday  
Lunch  
Shujin Academy

Ann frowned, and swallowed a mouthful of bread. "You can't just force a 'special place,' Ren. It's gotta come naturally." Ann had turned her chair around so she could put her lunch down on Ren's desk.

He sighed. "I know. I'm not trying to force it, just asking if you have any suggestions. Or, ideas or something."

"Okay," Ann said, "then what about that shop where he always works?"

"That doesn't sound like a very romantic date location," Morgana teased from inside Ren's desk.

Ren rolled his eyes. "I'm not asking for a date location," he protested. "Just somewhere nice to go with a friend."

Ann smirked. "No, Mona's right. Wouldn't want the creepy owner dude watching you two flirt with each other." She scratched her chin, taking another bite as she thought. "Did you guys meet anywhere particular?"

"Same random overhang I met you," Ren said.

"Ah," she replied, "probably not a great hangout place then."

"What about that buffet we went to after changing Kamoshida's heart?" Morgana offered. "We've got some good memories there, I bet he'd like to go back sometime."

"Maybe," Ren said. "Would he like to go to somewhere that expensive often though?"

"Ryuji does get kinda anxious about spending money," Ann agreed. "Oh, didn't you two go to the batting cages at one point?"

"Hm." Ren scratched his chin. "Yeah, that sounds nice." He thought about suggesting the bathhouse, but...no. Absolutely not. "Has he ever mentioned anywhere else he likes going to? Like another restaurant he frequents?"

Ann shrugged. "Not that I can remember. I think he used to hang around at the arcade a lot before he met you, but as far as restaurants go, it was only ever that ramen place."

Ren twisted a lock of hair between two fingers. "I mean we could always go look around for another ramen place. But unless Sabi was in the habit of giving away his recipe, I don't...think..." He blinked. "Holy shit."

"What?" Ann asked.

He couldn't help but grin. "How do you feel about going on a hunt for Ryuji's favorite chef?"

7/1 – Friday  
After School  
Ogikubo

"All things considered, that wasn't that hard," Ann said, pocketing her phone. "I expected to be asking around a lot more." Sabi's home wasn't that far from his former shop, only a mile and a half walk through cramped, residential streets. It was a little two-story house with a faded tan paint job, nestled up between two similar properties.

"It sounded like Sabi was real well liked," Morgana said. "Everyone you talked to was really happy when you said his name."

"He seemed like a great guy when I met him," Ren said.

Ann put one hand out, and glanced to Ren. "Ready?"

"Yeah," he said. Ren decided it was a good think he liked Ryuji so much, otherwise he'd have been seriously considering bailing.

And Ann knocked on Sabi's front door. A moment of silence, then a faint mumble of conversation, and a young woman with dark skin, black hair in a ponytail, a plain white shirt and sweats opened the door, staring at the two high-schoolers. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"We're looking for Ishida Sabi," Ann said, as cheery as she'd ever been. Ren was more than happy with letting her lead the conversation. "Does he live here?"

The woman gave her an odd look. Then she shrugged, and shouted something into the house in loud and rapid English. Ren could only catch the first word, "dad," but he couldn't understand the rest.

Ann's face lit up. "Oh!" And she said in English as well, just as quick and just as impossible for Ren to translate. Something something "English" something something. A compliment, probably?

The woman raised an eyebrow. Something something "America."

Ann nodded quickly. Something "Finland" something something "New York."

The woman nodded, looking a little impressed. She said another few words, and Ann burst out laughing.

A man's voice from behind the woman, and she moved out of the doorway, to let the familiar face of Ishida Sabi stare through the doorway. His confused expression lit up after his eyes fell on Ren. "Oh! You're Sakamoto's friend, aren't you?" He turned to the woman, saying a few words in English, and then stepped out, closing the door behind him. "I don't believe I ever introduced myself. Ishida Sabi, it's a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand to Ren.

"Ren Amamiya," he said, and shook the man's hand. It was rough, and calloused, and he had a very firm handshake. "This is Ann, she's also a friend of Ryuji's."

"Hiya!" she said.

"Very lovely to meet you both," he said with a laugh. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," Ren began, "we noticed that you closed your ramen shop."

"Ah, yes," Sabi replied, an odd sadness shining in his eyes. He stroked his goatee, his gaze distant. "My daughter had been planning on moving out in the last couple years, going to college, but she ran on some very hard times recently. And as much as I love my shop, and hate to disappoint everyone I've met while working there – young Sakamoto included – I need to look out for my child."

Ren nodded. "I understand. I was, uh, I was wondering..." Wow, it was a lot harder to ask than he thought.

"Spit it out boy!" the man laughed.

"Well Ryuji's one of the most important people in my life," Ren said, the words flying off his tongue unbidden, "and I know he's really going to miss your ramen, so I was thinking maybe would you let me borrow your recipe sir? I'd, uh, like to maybe make it for him sometime."

Sabi was silent for a while, just nodding ever so slightly. "Wait here," he said, and practically ran back into his house. Ren could hear the faint sound of clattering through the ajar door, and then hurried footsteps as Sabi returned, clutching a piece of paper in his hand. Without a word, and with a wide smile, he presented it to Ren. "Here you are, young Amamiya. I trust you won't go into the restaurant business without telling me, of course.

Ren didn't know what to say to that. He reached out and took the piece of paper. "Thank you, sir," he said, almost breathlessly.

"You take care of Sakamoto now too, you hear?" Sabi smiled softly. "That boy hasn't always been go-lucky, though he's definitely had his cheerful streaks. But I don't think I've ever seen him smile as big and as honest as when you were with him."

Ren just nodded, clutching the paper tight to his chest. He thought of that afternoon, when the two of them had gotten ramen together, he thought of Ryuji's smile then. And he found his heart ache so wonderfully at the memory.

7/2 – Saturday  
After School  
Cafe Leblanc

The bell over the door rang, and Ren poked his head around the stove to see exactly who he was hoping. "Makoto, Yusuke, over here!" He waved to them, then turned back to the pot full of broth on the stove. "When does it say to simmer, again?"

Sojiro squinted at the recipe in his hand, then glanced at the pot, then at the recipe. "This guy's handwriting is atrocious," he mumbled, before clearing his throat. "I don't see many bubbles yet, but keep an eye on it. Soon as it starts bubbling consistently, turn down the temperature all the way."

Ren nodded. "Got it."

"How's it going?" Makoto asked, stepping around the counter, Yusuke right behind her. She took a long sniff, and then her nose curled. "What's that smell?"

"I burnt some chicken in the oven," Ren admitted.

"And that," Sojiro added, "is why I'm now helping him."

"I think it's going okay," Ren said, refusing to look away from the pot for any longer than second. "I'm pretty sure we've followed the recipe to the letter this time. We've messed up the last few times though. Turns out we both suck at deglazing."

Yusuke hummed in thought. "Then, and I'm sorry if this is rude to say, why would need our help? You have Boss helping you, after all."

"Unfortunately," Sojiro said with a chuckle, "it seems that I'm only any good at cooking curry. Ramen is _far_ outside my expertise."

Makoto nodded. "Well, I'm grateful for the opportunity to help. We'll do our best."

"Indeed we will," Yusuke confirmed.

"Thank you both," Ren said, smiling at them before turning back to the pot. "Is it boiling now?"

Sojiro nodded. "Looks like it."

Ren turned down the burner as far as it went. "Okay. It's gonna take a little while for that to simmer all the way, I think."

Sojiro handed the recipe to Ren, then scooted past Makoto and Yusuke to plop down on his stool behind the register. "I'll leave it to you three. Best of luck, let me know if you need anything."

Makoto took a long breath in and out. "Yusuke, how are you at chopping vegetables?"

"Well enough," he said. "Shall I busy myself that, then?"

"Please do. Ren, any more toppings that need the stove?"

Ren double checked the recipe. "Hardboiled eggs," he said. "And the noodles. Wait, uh, it says we do the noodles after the eggs."

"Eggs it is," she said, and rolled up her sleeves. "Let's get started."

7/3 – Sunday  
Afternoon  
Cafe Leblanc

Ren hadn't slept much the night before, but he was well and truly caffeinated, and anxiety kept him sharp. "You sure you're gonna be alright without me?" he asked.

Morgana glared at him. "I'm not a child," he snapped, "and Ann's a very competent woman." He turned his head to the side, harrumphing at Ren's presumption.

Ann giggled. "Hey, I'm not complaining at a chance to hang out with my favorite fuzzy buddy." She leaned down and scratched under Morgana's chin. "Plus, it's gonna be way more fun with just me, you won't have to listen to Ren flirting with his new boyfriend."

Ren felt his cheeks heat up. "Shut it," he grumbled, but he could help smiling.

"We can watch some movies and get delivery," Ann added.

"Oooh," Morgana said. "That does sound fun." He stretched his whole body out, and each leg in turn, and then pranced a little ways down the street. He paused midstep, and turned to yell at Ren. "Don't forget, there's a parcel tomorrow!"

"I won't!" he said, and turned to Ann. "And thanks for taking him for the night."

Ann shrugged, standing up. "Like I said, it's my pleasure." She hesitated. "And if it goes badly, and you don't want to be alone or whatever, you should come hang out with me and Morgana. Promise, you'll be welcome."

"I will," Ren promised.

Ann smiled and hugged Ren tight. "You've got this," she whispered, and then broke the embrace to jog after the not-a-cat. "So Morgana, any thoughts on what you want for dinner?"

"Could we get some sushi?" Mona asked.

"So long as we can find one that delivers," Ann said, and then the pair was out of earshot.

Ren took a long breath, in and out, in and out. Okay. Hour and a half left. Not that long at all. And at the same time, a near eternity.

*********

Ren flinched at the sound of knocking at Leblanc's front door, almost dropping the heavy pot he was holding. "Come on in!" he called, biting his lip, carefully pouring broth from the pot into the bowl of noodles.

The bell above the door. "Ren?" Ryuji called, a little confused.

"One sec," he said, a little strained, doing his best to lower the pot gracefully back onto the stove. "You can sit down if you want, I'll be right there. Just finishing up lunch."

Ryuji laughed. "Alright, alright." The slight whine of a counterside stool legs against the floor. "You never did tell me what you were making."

"You'll see." Noodles and broth, of course. Eggs, vegetables, pork, a little pickled bamboo, and a single serving-size sheet of nori. Double checking to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, and taking another deep breath to calm his nerves, Ren picked up the bowl and walked around the corner.

Ryuji's gaze was on Sojiro's jarred coffee beans, but he glanced towards Ren, and then towards the bowl in his hands, and then the blond burst out laughing. "Are you for fucking real!?"

"Hundred percent," Ren replied, carefully placing the bowl and a pair of chopsticks in front of Ryuji, then wiping some sweat off his brow. "Happy birthday, Ryuji."

"You're a sap and a half, you know that?" Ryuji took a long whiff, and sighed, so unbearably blissful. "Damn, that smells good. You gonna get a bowl too?"

"In a bit," Ren agreed. "Not the hungriest right now." He crossed around the counter, gesturing to Ryuji as he did. "Go ahead. It's all yours."

"If you say so." Ryuji cracked the chopsticks. "Thanks for the meal." And he twirled up a bundle of noodles, popping it into his mouth. He didn't move. Chopsticks held in his mouth still, motionless on the stool. Frozen.

"Ryuji?" Ren sat down next to the jock, barely able to keep himself from panicking. "Is...is it okay?"

Ryuji lowered the chopsticks, chewed, swallowed, and then whirled toward Ren. "Fucking **Sabi**'s ramen!?"

Oh thank god. Ren broke into a sheepish grin. "Surprise?"

"Dude." Ryuji just stared at him, blinking, not saying a word. "How...how the fuck..."

"I uh," Ren glanced down, "Ann helped me figure out where he lived, and I asked him for the recipe. He says hi, by the way."

Ryuji turned back to the steaming bowl, still looking more than a little stunned. "Ren, holy shit. I'm...I'm...holy shit, dude. You're fucking amazing. Like, actually incredible. What did I ever do to deserve being your friend?"

Ren smiled too, trying to keep the knot in his throat from stifling his words. "You're you. That's more than enough."

Ryuji flashed a grin and then picked up his chopsticks again. "Sap alert, dude."

Ren just snickered. "Eat your fucking ramen, dipshit."

"Yessir," Ryuji said through a mouthful of noodles. And it was quiet for a little while. Ren's heart still pounding, Ryuji slurping at the ramen, and birds chirping away outside.

Finally, Ryuji took one last long sip, and placed the bowl back down on the countertop.

"How does it compare to Sabi's?" Ren teased.

"No fucking contest," Ryuji said, solemnly. "You killed it, dude."

He chuckled, but his own heart drowned out the sound. "Ryuji," he began, "uh. Okay."

Ryuji frowned turning towards Ren. "What's up?" His voice, his fucking voice.

Ren bit his lip, hard. "It's, uh, I kinda want, I want, I want to tell you something."

Ryuji nodded, that unbearably concerned look in his eyes. "Yeah dude, you can tell me whatever."

This was agony. He could barely breathe. This was fucking impossible. He couldn't say the words. This was hell. Ren would just have to find some excuse, some reason to back out, to play it off like a joke. And then he met Ryuji's gaze, stared into the boy's gorgeous brown eyes, and his nerves steadied. No. No running away from this. Not now. Not from him.

Ren forced a breath into his lungs. "Sorry," he said. "This is, this is really hard."

Ryuji just nodded, waiting without a word.

"So," Ren began, each syllable its own unique and agonizing burden, "you remember back a little while ago, when I said that, that I had something on my mind? But I wanted to think it through, before I told you."

Ryuji nodded again.

"I thought it through. And, I've made a decision, I guess. I've figured out how I feel." Ren swallowed hard. "I know we've only been friends for a couple months and everything, but you're, you're like the most important person I've ever met. I'm, just, so fucking happy to be your friend, Ryuji." It was a little easier now, just a bit. Word flowing after word. "Being around you makes me happy. Like, I don't know how to describe it. My chest gets all tight and I can't stop smiling and I just feel like 'this is it, I'm finally okay, everything's finally gonna be okay.' Just, spending time with you, it makes my heart ache, and I...I just..." He took a deep, unsteady breath. "I've never felt like that, around anyone. And I think, I think..." Go ahead. You know the words, Ren. Seven little words. No more, no less. "I think I'm in love with you." And he couldn't help but laugh, the sound bubbled out of him before he could stop it, and he was giggling like a maniac and hiccuping and trying to stop from sobbing. "I'm, I'm, I mean I, I want to be with you. Fuck, I...I just want to be with you. That's all I think I've wanted for a long while. But it's not like, like we have to change anything, we don't have to be anything more than friends." And his eyes finally focused enough to glance towards Ryuji, and everything else fell away.

Ryuji was crying. His lip quivering, eyes filled with tears, saline rolling down his cheeks, hands clutching tight to his jeans, his arms shaking, breathing so unsteadily.

Fuck. "Fuck, Ryuji, I'm sorry, I'm so–"

"Don't you dare," Ryuji said, laughing and sobbing and shuddering. "Don't you dare apologize, Ren. Don't you dare take it back."

Ren didn't know what to say. He couldn't say a word, no words came, nothing came. Nothing but static and longing and hope, oh god, that unbearable hope.

"I'm just," Ryuji blubbered, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, sniffling, taking a deep breath. "Fuck. I'm just fucking happy, man. I'm so happy." He laughed again.

"You're..." What were the words? What did he want to ask? What did every cell in his body yearn to know?

"Yeah, dude." And Ryuji smiled, he grinned, even as he cried. "Ren, I've been so fucked up terrified of like, ruining our friendship and hurting you and making you hate me and–" He cut himself off with a sob, gesturing frantically at nothing. "And you just fucking _say_ it!? You say it and you feel the same and I'm just...dude, I don't..." He swallowed, looking like he was trying hard not to cry further. "Do I gotta say it too?"

"Please," Ren said, barely a breath, barely a whisper.

Ryuji laughed, and rubbed at his eyes, and took a long breath. "Not any easier for me," he mumbled, staring at the countertop, still shaking a little. "But I love you. So, so much. I don't even know how to fucking stand it, just, I feel like my ribs are just gonna break in half. I've loved you for months, and I want to be with you more than anything. "

He loved him. Ren blinked. He loved him. He _loved_ him. _He_ loved _him_.

Maybe it was silent, maybe the world had stopped completely, but Ren couldn't hear it. He couldn't notice anything, couldn't perceive a single molecule beyond of the young man sitting in front of him, his cheeks flushed and his eyes bloodshot and his hands tense on his legs.

Ren slipped off the stool. He reached up, and as gently as he possibly could, wiped the remnant of a tear from Ryuji's cheek. One hand found Ryuji's, and he squeezed them tight, and cupped Ryuji's cheek, and he leaned in, and he leaned in too, and he could taste his breath, and he closed his eyes, and he kissed him. His heartbeat tearing through every vein, such heavenly agony. Maybe he was crying too. Maybe they both were. He had no mind left with which to determine. He kissed him. He kissed him and kissed him until he couldn't breathe, and then he kissed him again. Like there was no one else in the whole world. Nothing else that mattered.

*********

"So," Ryuji said, "we're like, dating now, right?" They were lying on Ren's bed, on top of his covers. Ryuji staring up at the ceiling, Ren's head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat through his shirt, the jock's arm around him.

"I want to date you," Ren said. He ran his thumb along Ryuji's hand. "Do you want to date me?"

"Yeah," Ryuji nodded. "So, uh, boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends," Ren chuckled.

"Rad," he said, grinning. And they were quiet for a while.

"Do you want to tell the rest of the Thieves?" Ren asked. "Or, like, Sojiro, and your mom?"

"Sure," Ryuji said. "I mean, I'd rather not go around telling everyone at school or whatever. But I'm cool with friends and family knowing. And I'm probably gonna tell Mister Iwai, if you're chill with that."

"Go for it." Ren adjusted a little, and looked up at Ryuji's face. "Can I ask you a kinda weird question?"

Ryuji nodded.

"Okay, so uh, do you like..." Ren felt stupid, he felt like an absolute idiot, but he had to know. "Do you want to be exclusive?"

Ryuji met Ren's gaze with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He looked away, putting his head back down on the blond's chest, his cheeks hot. "Never mind. Sorry, it's dumb."

"Not dumb at all, Ren," he said, softly. "I'm just confused, that's all."

Ren took a deep breath. "Right. Okay, sorry." He closed his eyes. "I guess, like, you know how I've been getting those weird vision memories from Anachronism? In some of them, well, we're together, but there's also this girl I don't recognize with us. And I think...either you or me, or both of us, are dating her? And each other?"

"Huh," Ryuji said. He was silent for a bit. "I didn't know that was a thing. Hm." Another little silence. "I don't...think I'd mind that much if you dated me and someone else at the same time? Like I dunno for sure, but that doesn't sound that bad. I just love you, Ren, I don't think I'll love you any less if I have to share you." He laughed.

"Same," Ren mumbled. "If you ever felt like that for someone else, as long as you told me, and didn't leave me for them, then I wouldn't be upset."

"Okay," Ryuji said, his voice a little quiet. "Hey, Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

Ren smiled. "Love you too, Ryuji." And he slept.

7/4 – Monday  
Dawn  
Cafe Leblanc, Attic

The sun hadn't quite risen all the way, when Ren opened his eyes. It was still more dark than light in the attic. But he could see enough, see Ryuji's face in front of him, see his best friend – his _boyfriend_ – lying with his shoulder against the wall, softly snoring away. Ren just stayed there, not moving, watching him sleep. for a little while. Watched his chest rise and fall. Traced his lips with his eyes, memorized the peaceful expression on his face. Watched until he couldn't bear to watch any longer. Ren rolled over, slowly, carefully, and slipped off the bed.

It wasn't that cold, in the attic. He'd forgotten to close the window, and they'd both slept on top of his blankets, but it must have been a warm night. The normal morning chill hadn't soaked into the floorboards, as it so often would.

Ren went around the bed to his desk, where he expected to see the clothes he'd laid out the night before, only to find them absent. Right. Right, he hadn't laid out his uniform, he was already _wearing_ his uniform, because he'd fallen asleep before changing into his pajamas.

He sighed. Well, good thing he had a spare. He was about to head towards the far end of the room to grab it, but memory stalled his step. Right. Parcel.

As quietly as he could, Ren grabbed his phone off the bedside table, lowered himself to the floor and then reached under his bed for the parcel. After grabbing the wrong package twice, he finally pulled the 7/4 parcel from underneath, and brushed the dust from his shirt. Then, he undid the adhesive and opened it. A single sheet of paper, twice folded; now, twice unfolded, the handwriting messy but hardly illegible.

_Oxymoron says everyone gets to add something to the parcels. Anachronism gets a few, but the rest of us only get one._

_This is my one._

_I wish I knew what to say to make everything right, to just fix it all. But I'm not really that smart, and even my Joker doesn't know the right words. So I'll do what I know how to do, and I'll say how I feel. Maybe that'll help somehow._

_I've had a few bad days with my boyfriend. We've argued, and fought, and a couple times I worried we might break up, but we never did. Sometimes we didn't even talk afterward, he'd just sit down next to me and hold my hand and we'd just be quiet together for a few hours. By the time either of us could find anything to say, we never really remembered what we were even fighting about in the first place._

_When he told me he was going to sacrifice himself to save the world, to save some future me and some future him, I could have said no. I could have dug in my heels and dragged him away. Maybe that would have changed his mind, but I wouldn't. Not because I want him to die, but because I know that look in his eye when he's set his mind on the right thing, when he'll move hell and earth for that, when he wants so desperately to hear me tell him I agree, and that I'll be right there with him, and that I'll fight by his side one more time. And because I love him. He says any purpose in a doomed world, even as a martyr, is worth fighting for. I don't know that I can see it that way, but I don't need to. He's the one fighting for it, so I'll fight for it too._

_We're not dead, really, and we haven't lost, cause you're still alive and fighting. Even if you don't remember me like I am now, and even I forget every single evening we spent together, and every kiss you ever gave me, and every time I've cried because I just couldn't stand how much I loved you, I don't think any of that is lost forever. And next time I see you, I'll probably kiss you, and tell you I love you, and we can make all those memories again._

_Yours, always,  
Ryuji Sakamoto_

Ren wouldn't let Ryuji see him, not shuddering the way he was, not crying so pathetically, not sobbing silently into the open air. He wouldn't be able to bear it. He couldn't handle it. So he cried, without a sound, without moving a muscle. He cried. Until his eyes cleared and his throat relaaxed and his heart could beat without sending further pain through his chest. Ren wiped his eyes on the back of his hand, and took a long breath in and out. He folded the letter back up, and placed it in the parcel.

"Hey Ren." Soft, and quiet, but it still made Ren jump. He glanced over his shoulder to see Ryuji, who looked barely awake, push himself up to sitting. The jock yawned. "What time is it?"

"Almost six," he replied. "Did I wake you?"

Ryuji shook his head. "Don't think so." He yawned again, and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. "Fuck, that's early. I don't usually wake up till eight."

Ren chuckled, feeling the tension start to drip out of him, flow down and down and out and away. "No wonder you're late all the time."

Ryuji just stuck his tongue out.

"You told your mom you were staying over, right?"

"Yeah," Ryuji said, "you fell asleep, but I texted her before I passed out."

Ren nodded. "I'm gonna grab my clothes and then make some coffee, you want some too?"

"Yes please," Ryuji mumbled. He chuckled, and pointed to his face. "Good morning kiss please?"

"Hmm." Ren got up, leaned over and then poked Ryuji's nose. "Come downstairs first. Then good morning kisses."

Ryuji groaned, and then flopped over onto the bed, burying his face in Ren's pillow. "You're the meanest boyfriend ever," he whined, muffled by the pillow.

Ren just laughed, patted Ryuji's shoulder, and then headed towards the staircase.

*********

It took another hour for Ryuji to stumble down the stairs, and he looked no less exhausted when he did so. Without a word, he walked over to the booth Ren was sitting in, sat down next to him, and kissed him.

"Good morning," Ren said, and kissed him back.

"Morning," Ryuji mumbled. He held his coffee cup in both hands, and sighed in a distinctly blissful way. "That's so nice and warm." He lifted it to his lips, sipped it, shuddered at the bitter taste, and took another sip.

"Did you sleep okay?" Ren asked, fiddling with the empty cup in front of him.

Ryuji nodded. "Woke up a couple times, but I can't complain. You?"

"Honestly, better than I have in a while." Ren leaned over, resting his head on Ryuji's shoulder. "I think I just felt safe with you, or something."

Ryuji didn't say anything, but Ren could tell he was smiling. He took another long sip. "I'm not a big coffee guy," he said, "but this is pretty damn good, Renren."

"_Renren_?" Ren spluttered.

Ryuji chuckled. "Yeah man. I mean, we're dating now, we get to call each other dumb nicknames and shit, right?"

Ren didn't know what to say, so he just laughed. "You couldn't come up with anything better than that?"

"You think you can do better?" Ryuji goaded.

"With my eyes closed."

"Give me your best shot then, Renren."

Ren rolled his eyes. But as big a game as he'd spoken, he wasn't exactly sure–

_A smile on his sun's lips; such a lovely sight. Common as the sunrise, but no less wondrous._

Ah. Right, as if it could have ever been anything else. "How about Sunshine?" He scooted closer, pressing a light kiss to Ryuji's cheek. "My wonderful, handsome Sunshine."

Ryuji didn't say a word, but Ren watched his face slowly turn the approximate color of a beet. Silent, blushing harder than Ren had ever seen in his life, Ryuji simply took another sip of coffee.

Ren burst out laughing, and rested his head back on Ryuji's shoulder. "See? Told ya." Ren's phone buzzed, and he fished it out of his pocket.

**Ann**  
Yo Ren, how'd it go?  
Everything alright on planet Amamiya?

Rather than text her back, Ren opened his photo app, and snapped a quick picture of the two of them, Ryuji mid-sip and distinctly blushing, Ren resting on his shoulder with a big grin on his face. "Cool if I send that to the gang?" he asked.

Ryuji grumbled, but nodded. "Yeah, but you've gotta kiss me like four times if you do."

Ren laughed. "I'll kiss you five times." And he tossed the photo into the group chat.

**Ren**  
You tell me lol

**Ann**  
YOU TWO ARE SO FUCKING CUTE I'M GONNA BE SICK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's been a long time coming, and I honestly had to work up some courage before I could start writing it. I've had the last couple scenes in my head for literal months and I was really worried they wouldn't turn out well. But I think I can be proud of this, and I hope it's as satisfying to read as it was to write.
> 
> I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to Dave, who helped remind me how unbearably wonderful it is to be in love. You're my everything, and I love you more than I can ever say.


	38. Fortune, Star, Consultant, Empress, Temperance, Faith, Lovers and Priestess

7/4 – Monday  
Evening  
Cafe Leblanc

The cafe wasn't quite empty, there was an old man sipping coffee at one of the booths, but Ren didn't care. He put his bag down at a table, made his way around the counter, and hugged Sojiro as tight as he could. The man felt a little tense at the sudden display of affection, but he hugged Ren back.

"What's this all about?" he muttered, a smile in his voice.

"Thank you," Ren replied, grinning despite himself. "Just, thank you."

7/5 – Tuesday  
Evening  
Shinjuku

Ren was happy. He was, he really was, he _was_ happy. The past couple days (had it only been two? It felt like far longer) had gone by in a pleasant haze. Everything simply felt alright, despite what both bitter memory and recent elation would convince him of, as if his mind was trying to process joy and anxiety in the same breath. An anticipation of failure without the tension of dread, his heart a lovedrunk ache but no less restless than ever.

And when Ren was restless, he investigated.

"Hey there," he said, waving his hand a little to get the attention of the "Fortune" booth's operator, who was currently focusing entirely on shuffling.

The woman glanced up at him and broke into a wide smile. "Oh, it's you again! Howdy there," she squinted, quirking the side of her mouth as she thought, "Ren, yeah?"

"Yep," Ren replied, and sat down across from her. "And you're Chihaya."

"That I am," she said, chuckling. "How can I help you, young man? Here for another fortune?"

He shrugged. "Not really. I was mostly just stopping by to apologize for the card."

Chihaya blinked, confused, before her face lit up. "Oh! Right, yeah, the Fool!" She waved a hand. "Nothin' you need to apologize for kiddo, but I s'pose it's kind of you to say. My deck was getting a little old and bent anyhow, it was plenty time for a fresh set of cards." Chihaya gestured to the tarot deck, then glanced back to Ren. "Anythin' else?

"It's a little silly maybe," Ren admitted, "but I could sit in on a couple fortune readings? I'm interested in how you tell the future." Maybe it had just been confirmation bias, or some other con, but Ren had a lingering feeling of frightening accuracy from her fortune of him. He had no idea how she'd been able to know about his lost memories or Oxymoron. If she was simply psychic, then it might stand to reason she could help piece some truth out of the Witch's enforced obscurity. He'd almost thought about asking her for another fortune, but the thought of spontaneous combustion made him feel a little wary about that prospect.

Chihaya's smile widened into a full-on grin. "You wanna make sure I'm not up to any tricks, don'cha?" Before Ren could protest, she burst into raucous laughter. "Oh, you're lucky I'm a softy, else I would have sent you packing for that sort of sneakery. Come here you little scamp." She scooted to the side, gesturing next to herself. "Got a spare stool back here."

*********

Ren glanced at his watch. Already, it'd been almost a two hours, with four separate fortunes read, and he felt his eyes were starting to glaze over with very little to show for it. Chihaya's technique seemed to impress her customers, though she still spoke in primarily vague terms, and her advice felt far more sensible than prophetic to Ren. He'd watched her shuffling carefully, trying to see some sort of trick to her movement of the cards, but if there was sleight of hand involved then he was far too inexperienced to pick it out.

"What do you think so far?" Chihaya asked over her shoulder.

Ren was about to answer, but his gaze momentarily lingered on a lost-looking young woman in the near distance, staring at her phone periodically. She was wearing a navy blue school uniform, not one he recognized, but it looked different from most of the ones he'd seen in Shinjuku so far. The young woman looked back at him, first a glance, then a double-take at the booth, and she hurried over and sat down at the stool with such haste that both Chihaya and Ren jumped.

"I'd like my fortune told, please," she said in a very clear and polite voice.

"Uh," Chihaya said, "sure thing." And she started to shuffle her deck again. "Is there anything in particular you wanna know about?"

"I am a professional shogi player," the young woman said, with what felt like scripted haste to her words, "and I my opponent tomorrow is far more experienced than I am. I had a potential strategy planned to defeat him, but I was advised against it. I would like a second opinion, if possible."

Chihaya nodded slowly, placing her deck down and stretching a hand across the table. "What's your name, ma'am?"

"Hifumi Togo," the young woman said, not shaking Chihaya's hand. Ren could have assumed that to be condescension, but something about Hifumi's stiff posture made it seem more like nerves than pride to him.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Togo." Chihaya retracted her hand. "I'm Chihaya Mifune." She jerked her head towards Ren. "This is Ren, he's my apprentice."

Hifumi nodded to Ren, and he returned the gesture.

Chihaya fanned the deck out in front of Hifumi, and gestured to it. "Please pick a card."

Hifumi stared down at the cards, and then gingerly took one, flinching when Chihaya swept the rest back into a single deck, then again when the woman plucked the card from her.

Chihaya, seemingly absorbed fully in her reading, placed the card on the table. "This one card," she said, as she had four times before that night, "represents a single domino. What you're dealing with is a complicated issue, and we shall explore it one piece at a time." And she flipped the card over. The Star, upside-down. "You're struggling with faith," and Hifumi took a sharp breath in, staring at Chihaya with a her mouth slightly open, Chihaya continuing without noticing, "and close to slipping into despair. You trust yourself, but you are disconnected from those around you, and seeking connection where there is none." She paused, seeming to think. "What might resolve this issue?" And she flipped over the top card of the deck. Three of Cups. "Ah! A new collaboration! A friend, who might provide a sense of refreshed creativity, and a new outlook on life."

Hifumi nodded along, as if she was eagerly hanging on every word. Ren just hoped he hadn't looked as dumbfounded when Chihaya had told his fortune.

"Who might this new companion be?" the fortune-teller asked, with no shortage of dramatic flair as she flipped over the top card of the deck. And froze. "It's blank," she said. Then she shook her head. "It's blank?!" She turned the card over, and back again, and placed it down on the table, and stared at it, and picked it back up again. "No, that ain't...wait just a moment." She slapped the card down and picked up the deck, flipping through the cards while muttering under her breath.

Ren glanced towards Hifumi, who was blinking rapidly, as if completely lost. "What," she said, slowly, "exactly does a blank card im–"

"Aha!" Chihaya slammed the deck onto the table, and whirled towards Ren with a manic grin on her face. "That blank card! It's the Fool! You know what that means!?"

"No?" He felt a little like grabbing his bag and sprinting away from the woman's intensity. And then her words began to sink in. "Wait. Oh."

"Brand new deck!" Chihaya said, laughing between each word. "Brand new deck, and that same card fades away. How about _that_!?"

Ren massaged the bridge of his nose. If this was a trick, it was an incredibly infuriating one. And if it wasn't, then he was, what, cursed? Haunted? Both!? Either way, he really didn't enjoy the implication.

"Excuse me," Hifumi said, a little frustration seeping into her voice, "but what exactly does that mean for my fortune?"

Chihayta turned back to the young woman, and jerked a thumb over her shoulder at Ren. "He's your new friend."

Her face fell in an instant. "Ah." Hifumi reached into her pocket and placed a handful of yen coins on the counter. "Considering I'm in no mood to be 'set up' with your apprentice, I think I'll take my leave. Good night." And with that, she stormed off. Ren would have liked very much to sink into the concrete and vanish from view completely.

"Hm," Chihaya said, and shrugged. "Well, you get pretty used to pissed-off customers when you're telling fortunes." She began to shuffle her cards back together. "Not everyone likes to know the future."

7/6 – Wednesday  
After School  
Shujin Academy, Maruki's Office

"So," Maruki said, the moment Ren sat down, "how did it go?"

Ren found himself smiling. "Well, he said yes. And we're dating now."

Maruki grinned, and clapped his hands together. "That's wonderful! Congratulations to you both."

Ren couldn't help but grin back, the man's unabashed delight was infectious. "Thank you," he said.

"So," Maruki continued, crossing one leg over the other, "has a lot changed between you two now?"

Ren shrugged. "Honestly, not that much. I mean, I just really want to kiss him every time I see him now." He heard a groan from his bag, and stifled the urge to tease Morgana for getting embarrassed. "We text a lot more? Like at night, we'll just start messaging back and forth till one of us passes out. I guess, we haven't really hung out that much outside of school so far, but it's only been a few days. And uh, we're both kinda busy right now, but we've got a date planned after exams. He said he wants me to come over to his house for dinner sometime, which is definitely terrifying but I'm actually looking forward to it, which is like, kind of insane?!" He laughed. "But we've just...talked a lot. Like, all the time. That's basically it."

Maruki just nodded, pausing a moment to poke the straw through his juice box and then taking a sip. "If I might give a bit of reflection," he said, "I don't think you've stopped smiling since you brought him up."

Ren laughed and glanced away, feeling his cheeks heat up a little. "I don't know, he just makes me happy."

"I can see that!" Maruki agreed, chuckling. "And I'm glad. Especially for how nervous you were last week, it's wonderful to see that you're in such high spirits now." He hummed a little thoughtful note. "There's a lot of anxiety that can come with a new relationship, and a lot of impulse to change things. I'd like to suggest that you make sure you're taking things at your own pace. Opening yourself up like that, even around someone you trust, can be very intense."

Ren nodded slowly. "Should I like, try holding things back then? Not telling him about my past or whatever?"

"Only if you feel it's not the right time," Maruki said. "I think communication is very, very important, and I'm not suggesting you stop talking to him. Just to listen to your own limits, and take stock of when you're ready to open up, and when you need some more time."

Ren let that sink in, Naoto's words from two weeks previous ringing around his skull. _I opened up my scars before my heart._ A time and a place for everything, right? "Okay. I'll try to keep that in mind."

7/6 – Wednesday  
Evening  
Cafe Leblanc, Attic

Ren held his phone in both hands, staring down at Mitsuru's contact on the screen.

"You're going to ask her about the guy in the black mask, right?" Morgana said, grooming himself on the bed next to Ren.

"Yeah," he said. "I mean, and tell her that we ran into him." He reached up to twist a lock of hair between finger and thumb. "I'm kinda pissed at her, but I still owe her that much, at least." And he hit the call button.

It didn't take long for Mitsuru to pick up. "Hello Ren," she said, as cordial as always. "Is everything alright? Or, is there an issue I can assist you with?" Maybe Ren was mistaken, but there was something...tired in her voice. Sleep deprivation or some similar exhaustion, slurring the edges of each word.

Breath flowed from his lips, quick and bitter, before he could think to stop the torrent. "How much exactly do you know about a Persona user in a black mask?"

Silence, for a moment. "Oh," she said, simply. "You found out about him, then?"

"Yeah," Ren replied, failing to keep the frustration out of his voice. "He showed up in Kaneshiro's Palace. Tried to make a deal with Kaneshiro's Shadow, threatened to give him a mental shutdown, said he wanted us dead, and then vanished."

Another pause. "Fuck," Mitsuru swore. "Ah, I'm sorry for my language." She sighed, long and deep. "We've been scanning Mementos for the past month, just waiting for him to show up again. But the fact he can get into Palaces...that's deeply troubling." An odd catch of breath, like she'd cut herself off before she spoke. "I'm sorry. I know you're upset, and you have every right to be."

"I just don't get it," Ren grumbled, leaning back until his head bumped against the wall. "Even if it was just Mementos, it's not like you guys are the only ones who go there. You should have just told us in the first place, so we can keep a fucking eye out at least."

"Yes," Mitsuru agreed. "You're right, Ren. Absolutely. It was my call to keep that information from the Phantom Thieves, and it was the wrong call. I apologize sincerely for that."

He took a long breath in, and out. Ren was still mad, but the apology felt sincere, at least. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

A pause, and a rustling on the other end. A distant clink, like a glass placed on wood. "When I was in SEES," she said, slowly, carefully, "a young man under my supervision was shot and killed by a rogue Persona user." Ren felt cold, like his bones had frozen stiff. "I don't mean to use his death as an excuse. Again, what I did was wrong. I was afraid that you all might seek out this person, or that he might consider you threats if you became involved. I didn't...I didn't want any of you to get hurt. I acted from that fear, when I should have trusted you."

Ren just let those words sink in. He couldn't stay mad. He wanted to, but he couldn't. "He countered one of my Persona's attacks with curse magic," Ren said. "I don't know what his Persona can do, or what it looks like, but he can do that, at least."

"Thank you," Mitsuru said. "I wish I had more information for you." She paused. "Well, it's not much, but there is something. We were able to find a pattern between a few of the mental shutdowns. At least a dozen public officials who have suffered mental shutdowns are linked in some way to a specific lobbyist group called 'An-So.' It's possible the black masked Persona user, or whoever he works for, is attempting to target that group indirectly. At this point though, it's impossible to tell. We're looking into it."

"An-So, got it." Ren closed his eyes. Were the mental shutdowns really part of some sort of conspiracy? They'd seemed arbitrary to him, but if there was a pattern, then what did it imply? "I don't know that every politician is going to have a Shadow. If that Persona user has a Meta-Nav, he should be able to find out who does and doesn't. Maybe An-So is funding people to get them into office, then killing them off?" He sighed. "I don't know."

"Interesting," Mitsuru mused. "We had considered that An-So may be somehow involved with causing the mental shutdowns, but I wasn't aware that Meta-Navs have that capability. Thank you, Ren."

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Just, next time tell me if there's some crazy bastard running around who might try to shoot my head off."

Mitsuru chuckled. "I swear to you, you'll be the first to know."

7/7 – Thursday  
After School  
Shujin Academy

"You're surprisingly dutiful," Kawakami said, still focused on grading her way through a thick stack of worksheets. "Most students would rather study in the library than office hours."

Ren glanced up from his notebook on the woman's desk, raising an eyebrow. "Surprising based on?" he prompted, reserving his bitterness for her reply

"That your best friends are the only two students in my class who are solidly sitting on the pass-fail line," she replied. "Then again, you have been buddying up with Miss Niijima, so perhaps you're just trying to impress her."

"I aced the exam before Makoto and I became friends," Ren said. He wasn't sure why he was indulging the woman, but he was willing enough to play along with her piss-poor attempt at investigation.

Kawakami nodded, slowly. "Sakamoto and Takamaki," she said, "seem to me more busy than lazy. Like they don't care about class, just about passing so they can get back to whatever is important to them. I've seen that with a few students who were working themselves to exhaustion to pay off some sort of debt. But your two friends don't seem nearly stressed enough to be debtors." She moved one of the worksheets to the side and started on another. "Almost like you all are involved with something."

How best to reply to that... "The Phantom Thieves are changing the world," he said, trying to force as much dreaminess into his tone as he could, as much saccharine optimism as those words could hold. "But they can't do it on their own, right? They need people on the ground, like us, who can find those with distorted desires that needs to be stolen away."

"Hm," Kawakami said, smirking. "And how is that working out for you?"

Ren wasn't sure how to respond to that. It wasn't at all the reply he'd been expecting. "People's hearts are being changed, and we've helped that."

"People like Zebul," she asked, her tone surprisingly even, "or people like Toshiyaki?"

Ren was silent, as he struggled to figure out what his homeroom teacher was scheming. What was her game?

"The owner of that maid service?" Morgana whispered. "What does he have to do with this? And how does she know about him?"

Something...something familiar. Something clicked in the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite grab onto it. What was he missing?

_"I'll leave that to you to figure out, Mister Amamiya."_

**Oh.** "You talked about debt a bit ago, a little like you have some experience with it. Would that be second-hand experience, Miss Kawakami, or first-hand?"

She smiled. Honest, a little relieved. Ren had no clue why, but he got the distinct sense she was happy to be caught. "I don't believe that's any of your business, Mister Amamiya."

"And mine isn't yours either," he fired back. This didn't change anything. It wouldn't. He was still angry, he wouldn't let go of that on a whim, on a hunch. "Why do you keep acting like you fucking care?"

Kawakami was still smiling, but any joy had faded from her eyes. She shrugged. "I want to be better than I am," she said, "sometimes. Sometimes it feels good to just do the right thing. It's not like being a teacher is going to reward me for that. If I'm a bitch or a saint, you're still going to walk out of here in a few years, forget all about me, and never come back. And eventually, Shujin will let me go for some stupid reason or other. Not like I'm going to get put on tenure for bringing cookies to class."

Ren scooted back his chair, wincing under his breath at the screech it made against the floor. "I don't give a fuck about your whole nihilistic pity parade. If you're just doing the right thing to feel better about your shitty life every once in a while, while you make everyone else feel as miserable as you do all the time, then you might as well just fuck off and get out of the way of everyone who's actually trying to change shit for the better. And if nothing matters and then you get fired, then why do you spend so much time kissing Kobayakawa's ass?" Honestly, if this was how he was going to get detention, then he'd settle for that. Without waiting for her reaction, he grabbed his notebook and bag, and stormed to the door. "You're a coward and a hypocrite," he snapped, and left her alone in her empty classroom.

7/7 – Thursday  
After School  
Shibuya, Underground Shopping Mall

"Sorry if I get distracted," Ren said, hurrying his step to keep up with Kasumi's excited stride, "I'm feeling a little bit funky right now."

Kasumi stopped abruptly, Ren stumbling to a stop so he wouldn't run into her. She turned towards him, clearly concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he said, "it's all good. Just got pissed off at Kawakami earlier. I'm okay though, just a little frustrated."

She nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I dunno." He let his gaze wander towards one of the nearby shops, towards a woman slipping an intricate pearl necklace out of a display case for an interested couple. "She keeps acting like she gives a crap about us, about me or whatever, but then she's still doing whatever Kobayakawa wants." It wasn't personal, was it? Off the top of his head, she hadn't done anything in particular to harm him...oh. Right. Kamoshida. The way she'd half-sneered when she said Ryuji's name that day after Ren awakened. "Someone I really care about got hurt super bad. And none of the teachers did a goddamn thing about it. So unless any of them prove otherwise, as far as I'm considered, they're all complicit." He sighed. "Sorry if that sounds really mean, or bad. I dunno."

"Hm," Kasumi said. "I don't think that sounds bad." She was quiet for a moment, and Ren could see her swinging her arms back and forth out of the corner of his eye. "I don't like being angry. It makes me feel all gross and out of control, and that feels bad to me. But Mister Maruki said it's okay to be angry sometimes, and it's good to listen to why you're upset. Um, so, I don't think it's bad that you're angry? Maybe a little scary, but I'm not scared of you." Ren glanced towards her to see a soft smile on her lips. "You really wanna prot-ect the person who got hurt, right?"

Ren nodded. "More than anything."

"Then I don't think it's bad to get angry at people who might hurt them!" She punctuated her point with a joyful hum. "I think you're a really am-azing friend for that."

"I guess so," he mumbled. It was hard to see it the same way, that immediate fury mixing with lingering guilt in his gut. But he'd accept that. Might as well try to be the good friend she thought he was. "Alright. Let's go get those clothes now."

She grinned, spun around and then strode towards the nearest boutique, Ren a hurried step behind her.

7/8 – Friday  
After School  
Shibuya General Hospital

The roses were still there, but they weren't the same. Just as wilted as last time, perhaps, but old flowers scoured didn't shine as bright as the new. Ren decided he didn't mind that much. Change wasn't always a bad thing, after all.

Shiho had been watching television, but she switched it off as Ren entered, and he only caught an instant of an unmistakable detective's voice. "Oh," she said, blinking at him. "Hey Ren." Shiho tilted her head as if trying to peer past Ren into the hallway. "Is Ann with you?"

"She's on her way," Ren explained, closing the door behind him.He dragged a chair up to the girl's bed and popped down in it "I'm not unwelcome, am I?"

"Hmmm." Shiho narrowed her eyes towards him, rubbing her chin dramatically. "That depends. Did you bring the goods?"

Ren rolled his eyes. "If by 'the goods,' you mean I smuggled my friend Morgana in here? Then yes, I brought the goods." He glanced down, addressing the feline in his bag. "You wanna hang out?"

"Of course!" the not-a-cat said, like it was a foregone conclusion. "Lady Shiho happens to be a very nice woman, and I'm happy to spend some time with her."

Ren simply lifted his bag up so Morgana could hop out onto Shiho's bed. "He's all yours."

"Don't be jealous, Ren," Shiho giggled, and pulled Morgana close so she could cradle him like a fuzzy infant. "You get to hang out with this super cutie all the time."

"She's right you know," Morgana added, wiggling to get comfortable in the girl's arms. "You should appreciate me a whole lot more. Like...get me sushi!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Ren said, chuckling.

And they were quiet, for a while.

"So," Shiho said, petting Morgana's head in time to his purrs, "what's going on in the world outside? I miss anything fun?"

"Uh," Ren replied, "I dunno if Ann's told you already, but me and Ryuji are dating now."

Shiho's jaw dropped. A huge grin spread over her face. "No."

"Yes?"

She burst out laughing. "No fucking way. You're pulling my leg. _Ryuji_?!"

Ren felt just a little prickle of irritation – or pride? "You have something against Ryuji?"

"Dude." She snickered. "That's the guy who said I had cooties in middle school. _Middle school._ I seriously doubt the guy who thought girls still had cooties in sixth grade would be a good romantic partner."

"Well," he smirked, "maybe I just don't have cooties."

"Shut up!" Shiho reached over, making to sock him in the arm, then winced and leaned back against the bed. "Ow, ow ow."

"Are you okay?" Concern rose like an iron tide in his lungs.

Shiho glared at him. "Ren, I'm fine. My legs just hurt sometimes, chill the fuck out."

"Right." He settled, forcing the worry back down the way it'd come. "Sorry. I get you're probably sick of people freaking out over you."

She blinked. "Yeah," she said, a little surprised, as if she hadn't expected that from him. And Shiho was quiet for a little bit, just petting Morgana. "Hey, Ren? Can I ask you something kinda serious?"

He nodded.

"And you have to promise that you won't tell Ann," she continued, a bit of haste to her tone, her cheeks reddening.

"My lips are sealed," he agreed. "What's up?"

Shiho let out a long breath of air. "Okay, so like...do you...do you think Ann, like, likes me?"

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, she thinks you shit rainbows."

Shiho glared at him. "No, not like...ugh." She leaned back, staring at the ceiling. "Like, _likes_ me likes me."

Oh. Ren felt his pulse quicken. He knew the answer, of course he did, but was it really his place to tell? "Why do you ask?" he said, slowly.

She shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I just...I don't...I don't wanna break her heart or something." She turned away from Ren, towards the window and its impeccable view of a tree trunk. "You know if like I were to hypothetically fall in love with her and she just wanted to be friends," Shiho said, all in one breath.

Oh! A smile crept onto his lips. "Well," he said, choosing his words carefully, "hypothetically, if Ann were to feel the same way, then I think she'd be too scared of hurting you to tell you. Until she worked up the guts, at least. She'd never want to hurt you, and I know that even if she wasn't in love with you, then she still would never want to lose you."

"Hypothetically," Shiho said.

"Hypothetically," he agreed.

She seemed to think about that. "I dunno," she said. "Someone as amazing as her, stuck with a girlfriend like me. That doesn't sound like a good deal."

"Ann is amazing," Ren said, "but that doesn't mean she'd be stuck with you. You're not a burden, Shiho." He breathed into the silence. "Ryuji is pretty amazing too. He's crazy brave, and clever, and he can make everyone happy just by being there. And he's dating a guy who has to go to therapy every week and still has like three panic attacks a month." He couldn't help but smile. "But if anyone said he was stuck with me, or that I was a burden on him, he'd kick their ass in a heartbeat. And I know Ann feels the same way about you."

Shiho was quiet, probably just taking that in. "Okay," she said. Shiho turned back, wiping some tears from her eyes and taking a deep breath. "If you ever tell her I said that though, I will run my wheelchair across your foot."

Ren laughed. "I already said I wouldn't!" Before he could say another word, the door opened behind him.

Shiho glanced over his shoulder, breaking into a grin which faded immediately. "Oh," she said, quietly. Not angry, just surprised.

Ren turned in his chair, expecting to see Ann, but there was a completely different young woman standing in the doorway. Makoto, her eyes locked on the floor, looking about two seconds from bolting.

"Hello," she said, stiffly but not unkindly, "Shiho."

"I wouldn't say we're on first-name basis, Niijima," Shiho responded, and her frigid tone made Ren wince.

Makoto nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry." And she took a long, unsteady breath. "You're more than welcome to ask me to leave, and I will gladly do so, but I'd like to make something clear before I do."

"And that is?" Shiho prompted, a subzero bite behind each word.

"What happened to you should never have happened," Makoto said, "but it stands that it did. I've come to understand that my position as president of the Student Council is largely symbolic, but that doesn't mean I can acquit myself of my complicity. I knew what was happening, and I said nothing. I had convinced myself that someone else could handle it, that the abuse would simply stop or that someone else could speak before I would need to. I was a coward then, and I take full responsibility for my inaction." She finally looked up from the ground, glancing towards Shiho. "I'm sorry. I can't take back what happened, as much as I wish I could. And I would like to do everything in my power to make things right, as much as I possibly can."

Shiho took a long, deep breath in, and a frustrated sigh out. "Niijima," she said, "I think you're kind of a bitch." She stared at Morgana as she talked, still petting him. "I don't really think I trust you, and I _definitely_ don't like you." She said nothing, for a few seconds. "But I accept your apology. Someone needed to say something, and you're not the only one who was silent."

Makoto simply nodded.

"Besides," Shiho said with a dramatic sigh, "not like the prez of Student Council can really do a whole lot, right? Ornamental position and all. Kobayawaka would probably impeach you before you could do anything."

"Well," Makoto said, with an awkward smile, "I believe I am testing the limits of his patience as we speak. At the very least, I can rush to do a bit of good before I'm removed from office."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you're testing his patience? Did you tell him to fuck off or something?"

Shiho giggled at that.

She smiled wider, just a little. "Not quite. I'm...well, he'd been holding my status as an honors student hostage in order to convince me to investigate 'undesirable' students." Ah, right. Her spying on him and the other Phantom Thieves. "Last week, I told him in no uncertain terms that I wouldn't be his personal errand-girl. And then there's..." Makoto trailed off, looking towards Shiho, then away.

"There's what?" Shiho prompted.

"I may or may not have convinced the entire council to go on strike," she said, a little hurriedly, "until the school board can meet a few specific demands. Chiefly, that your medical bills are paid in full."

Ren stared at the girl, unable to form a single thought, then glanced to Shiho, whose eyes were the size of dinner plates. "What," Shiho said.

"I believe there is more that can and should be done," Makoto continued, "but I hope strong-arming Shujin into reparations can be a step in the right direction, at least."

"Holy shit Makoto," Shiho said. She burst out laughing, halfway between confused and giddy. "You've got some real fucking weird priorities when extorting Kobayakawa is 'bare minimum,' what the fuck."

Makoto chuckled. "And here I thought we weren't on first name basis."

Shiho flipped Makoto the bird, a huge grin on her face. "What the hell, you've earned it. Just don't think this makes us friends, Makoto."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she replied solemnly, smiling the whole time, "Shiho."

█████  
Evening  
Cafe Leblanc

"Is ████ doing alright?" the Trickster asked.

The young woman sighed, and ran a hand through her buzzed hair. The cafe's downstairs was empty, but quiet voices leaked down the stairs from the other Thieves in the attic. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"We're not on speaking terms," the Trickster replied, "and she's not a Phantom Thief anymore." He carefully poured the coffee into one of the mugs on the countertop.

"Then her dropping out of Shujin must have been very inconvenient for you," the young woman said, dryly. She leaned against the counter, staring at him.

"It's not about me" he said. He tilted the coffee pot up, swearing under his breath as the handle dug into his hand, and then moved onto the next cup. "I just still care about her. Despite what happened between us."

The young woman sighed. "Well, she hates your guts."

The Trickster smiled, softly. "That's not a surprise."

"She and ████ moved in together," the young woman continued.

"I'm happy for them–"

"After her parents disowned her."

The Trickster was silent. "Fuck," he mumbled.

"She's been taking it well," the young woman said, her tone sharp, "but I'm sure she would have preferred support from the Phantom Thieves. Not just the few of us who actually know her well enough to care."

Guilt. Overwhelming and bitter. "It's not my fault that she left," he said, almost a whisper.

"It's entirely your fault," the young woman snapped, "for breaking her goddamn heart. You two were best friends, and she caught you in a lie, and you doubled down. Unless you want to blame her for being clever enough to see through your bullshit, then there's not a single fucking part of that you're _not_ responsible for." She shoved off the counter. "It's not your fault her parents are homophobic pieces of shit, sure. But you made your bed, and you don't get to pretend she's the one who made you sleep in it." And with that, the young woman stormed back upstairs, and the Trickster was alone, holding a half-empty coffee pot in his father's cafe.

He placed the pot on the countertop, and just let gravity pull him to his knees. No tears, too numb for grief. Guilt and guilt and guilt. Until there was nothing left of him but that regret, sharp and stinging and awful. Nothing but hope beyond hope things would get better.

They had to get better.

And he'd make it right, somehow.

7/8 – Friday  
Evening  
Shibuya Family Diner

"So," Ann said, popping a fry into her mouth, "what's this I hear about extortion? Something something you're betting your presidency for Shiho?"

Makoto rolled her eyes. "It's not extortion," she said. "We have the right to protest, and Kobayakawa was probably already looking for a reason to scapegoat me out of office anyway. I'm betting that he won't eject me from presidency until after negotiations, in order to seem more reasonable. A student protest is one thing, but he really doesn't want any parents to get involved. It's not like minors can reasonably sue the school board, after all."

Ren nodded, spinning a spoon between his fingers. "So he's worried shoving you out of office will...what's the word?" He gestured at a vague implication of something expanding.

"Escalate tension?" Makoto offered.

"Yeah, that."

"It probably would," Ann agreed, leaning over to poke a piece of broccoli off Makoto's plate. Makoto silently sent a glare her way. "I haven't heard anything about a strike until you mentioned it, but I think something like Kobayakawa curbing the council president for standing against him...that sounds like some gossip that could travel _far_."

"I'm sure more people will find out regardless," Makoto said. "We only announced the strike a few days ago, and we've spoken directly to the volleyball team beforehand, but outreach is otherwise pretty slow-going. It's all bureaucratic, after all." She sighed, resting her chin on one hand. "But we're going to be trying to get other clubs on board pretty soon. And with any luck, they'll take our side instead of getting angry at us for preventing them from requesting extra chairs, or something like that."

"Fingers crossed," Ren said.

"I think it's very brave of you to do something like that for Lady Shiho," Morgana said, poking his head out of his bag. "Standing up for her like that. Especially putting your presidency on the line."

Makoto smiled softly, reaching across the table to scritch under Morgana's chin. "I'm just tired waiting for problems to fix themselves. There are things that need to change, and if I can help change them, then I will. No point sitting on power without doing some good with it."

"Spoken like a true Phantom Thief," Ann teased.

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Well, it's a good thing too." She reached over to steal a fry from Ann. "Considering I am one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kinda dim tone in this chapter, its been a very up-and-down week and I've been struggling a lot to stay in a good mood. Thankfully, I've had some wonderful people in my life keeping me going. I'm more grateful for that, and for them, than I can ever say.
> 
> At the moment, my plan for the next couple chapters is some confidant advancement and general steady moving of the plot, with an aim to get to the next arc pretty quickly. I might pivot into another mini-arc if I get any good ideas for one, but at the moment I'm just excited to get to introducing my favorite Phantom Thief and moving the overall plot towards the next chunk of the story. We've passed the 1/3rd-way point, roughly, and I'll be working on building up momentum towards Deja Vu's engame over the next trio of Palaces. There's still a ways left to go, but I'm excited to get there with you all.


End file.
